Summertime Games
by hsm07
Summary: Sometimes moving back into town isn't a bad thing. Although Gabriella might disagree as she's a girl stuck between two parents, has a broken heart, and is convinced that the town that she moved to is crazy. Summertime is here and heating up fast.
1. Henry Ford

_"Coming together is a beginning. Keeping together is progress. Working together is success."_

_--Henry Ford--_

* * *

The last time she was at peace with her life was when she didn't have to worry about school, about the people she talked too, or about the people she dated. There was no fighting parents, no family issues that _everyone_ knew about, and no mother breathing down her neck about her personal life. Gabriella Montez didn't have to worry about her mother dating, about her own break-up which seemed to happen as slow as possible, or about the move from Albuquerque, New Mexico to Cannery, California.

She had grown up in Cannery, up until she was about to go into the sixth grade, but by that time her parents were at each other's throats. Her mother took custody of her, and moved them out to Albuquerque, New Mexico where she lived for the next four years--almost five years if she would have stayed for a couple of more months.

It was now the summer before her junior year and she was finally going to live with her dad. Although she didn't personally miss Cannery, she didn't love Albuquerque all that much anymore, and it was time for a change. She was done with the popularity crowds, done with the beauty pageants her old school put on for entertainment, and she was definitely done with guys who played football for a while. She was by no means a stuck up bitch like some of the girls back home, but she also wasn't purely innocent either. She was nice when needed to be, but she carried a sarcastic edge to her so that it was harder to let others into her personal life. She never did ask to be one of the only kids to have divorced parents.

Sophomore year came and gone along with breaking hearts and minds. She wouldn't trade the last year for anything, yet, she wouldn't relive it either as learning lessons about love and games was something Gabriella wanted to go through only once. When her mother started hounding her about her downfall grades that were only getting worst due to her extra-curricular activities after school, more fighting would break out. It got to the point where neither woman could go through a conversation without snapping at one another. For Anna Baker she just wanted what was best for her daughter, and sometimes she felt like Gabriella couldn't see that far into the future for the best opportunities. Anna never really did like Austin--Gabriella's old boyfriend--there was just something about him that spelled out 'bad seed'.

Gabriella was given the opportunity to move back to her old town and live with her dad for the next two years. It was something she wasn't that thrilled about since the only times that she did see her father over the last nearly five years, was at every other Christmas and Thanksgiving. There were no phone calls, there were no letters, and there were no e-mails. If anything, Gabriella preferred it that way so that she wouldn't have to go through saying 'goodbye' all that often. She wouldn't admit it out loud, but she hated that word. It sound so permanent.

Another thing that really bothered her was that the town she was moving back to was really small with less then five thousand people, and it was basically where everyone was your neighbor or part of your family. It was crazy how everyone was so close, and how gossip leaked throughout everyone's blood stream. Gabriella's return was burning like wildfire throughout the town which was neighbors with the Pacific Ocean.

Carlos Montez's house was just like everyone else's in the sense of being able to walk into the backyard, and being able to see the ocean from less than miles away. His house was fairly big, and sat on the corner of Lighthouse Road and Candle Street. It was tall, and on a bottom of a hill overlooking nearly the whole small city. Right down the street, about two blocks, was where all the town businesses were. Although Gabriella wasn't looking forward to going back to the town she used to make fun of, she was a little bit excited to be able to spend a little bit more time with her father without having to say 'goodbye' every time she went out for a walk.

She drove her car from Albuquerque to Cannery with her best friend Taylor McKessie--who was actually staying with them for the summer. Carlos thought that it might be nice to let Gabriella bring a friend when Gabriella knew deep down that her mother had been telling her father of their weekly fights, and he just hoped that Taylor would be like a cushion for them so that they didn't start fighting. But she had a feeling that fighting with her dad wasn't going to be a problem since she knew that he wouldn't be breathing down her neck about every little decision she was making. Especially since there was no Austin in California to screw with her mind.

"Gabriella!...Gabriella!" Taylor's voice called out from the distance on the sandy beach.

Surprisingly California was not that warm. Or at least in Northern California it wasn't. She should have been wearing her winter clothes, but instead she chose to wear her blue jean shorts with her black bikini top to run in the first morning she was staying with her father.

Gabriella heard Taylor's panting breaths before she heard her friend's legs stop beside herself.

"Didn't you hear me back there? I can't believe you actually like this weather," Taylor panted out as she leaned down and rested her hands on her knees to try to catch her breath.

Gabriella just smiled as she looked out at the foggy ocean. Oh yeah, another thing no one told her about was that the Ocean view from her father's backyard was nearly all fog. Everywhere in this old town consisted of fog and cold weather. Unless you were lucky and occasionally were home to enjoy the one day out of the week that it was nice with sun.

"I never said I liked the cold. I just said I would prefer feeling cold than warm."

Taylor rolled her eyes as she finally stood up. She took a step forward so that she was side-by-side with her best friend, and looked out into the ocean to see if she could see what Gabriella was looking at with fascination written in her hazel eyes.

"I can't believe you're moving here," Taylor breathed out in the silence. No one was out on the beach at this time as it was still in the early hours of six am, the water had to be at least high forties or low fifties, and the air temperature set goose bumps on anyone's skin if they weren't wearing a jacket. "There's like no--"

"Tay, just listen," Gabriella interrupted. Her hazel eyes looked out into the gray fog and a genuine smile coated her thin lips. "There's no noise. The waves aren't even moving today."

"So?" Taylor's tone was one of impatience as Gabriella knew that she was probably getting hungry and the coldness was doing nothing for them. They after all were used to Albuquerque's warm temperatures nearly year round. It was only natural for her friend to be crabby after running for at least a half an hour.

"So…it's perfect. Granted, moving our here maybe wasn't one of my best ideas since this town is really…_interesting_…but, oh who the hell am I kidding?" Gabriella turned around so that her back was to the gray waters. Her smile dropped and her arms crossed against her chest, pushing her showing cleavage up just a little bit more. "I'm gong to hate it here probably. I always used to make fun of this town when I was younger. I used to despise the town events, the town meetings, the town bake sale. Everything about the town!"

After Gabriella's rant she was breathing a little bit heavier, but the bright side to her little temper tantrum was that her best friend was no longer complaining, but smiling. "I just realized that I'm gonna miss you Gabi."

"You just realized this?" Gabriella asked with a flat tone, although a small smile was creeping it's way onto her face again.

"I guess the plus side to this is that you're coming back for Thanksgiving, and I'll know that you're miserable since you actually like the sun and apparently that's rare here."

Gabriella would have commented, but two figures caught her eye and a flying Frisbee. Both girls looked further up the beach to see two male figures who looked to be about their age standing about fifty feet apart from one another. The bright orange Frisbee came sailing passed the African American male and landed near Gabriella's and Taylor's feet.

As the girls walked to the Frisbee, Gabriella studied the two boys. The closer one had medium colored skin with a growing afro. He was fairly taller than her with a sleek build. He was dressed in jeans with a t-shirt as Gabriella swore he looked too familiar. The other male was too far away at the time to see clearly.

"Sorry about that," the male said in a kind voice as he jogged over to the girls. Taylor had picked up the Frisbee in the time Gabriella was trying to pinpoint exactly where she had seen this guy before.

The other boy was making his way over to them. His skin was tan which Gabriella found that hard to believe since she only could see clouds that morning, his brunette hair swept over his eyes; showing off his caramel highlights, and his piercing blue eyes washed over the three other teenagers. He was slightly taller than his friend, his muscles a little bit more defined underneath his white long sleeved shirt, and a dark navy blue t-shirt over that. His jeans hung low on his waist, and Gabriella bet that if he lifted his arms, she would get a glance at his boxers.

He looked to be the typical guy she dated at her old school. A jock nonetheless with killer looks.

"Gabriella?" The first boy questioned.

He recognized her as she tried to match his face with a name. All three sets of eyes were looking at her, and all of a sudden she felt a little uncomfortable with just wearing her bikini top with blue jean shorts that barely covered anything. Her skin was slightly glistening from her run, making herself even more uncomfortable. But she put on a brave smile as she didn't want them to know that, and all of a sudden it all clicked.

"Chad Danforth?!" She nearly exclaimed in excitement.

She could picture Taylor's eyebrows shooting up in surprise and shock at her exclamation, but she didn't care what her best friend thought right now. The smile that spread across the African American's face was enough to confirm that Gabriella called out the right name.

Chad Danforth used to be her neighbor, and probably still was now that she was back. She knew that her father hadn't switched houses, and she was almost positive that the Danforth's wouldn't sell their house since it was just as gorgeous as her father's. They had grown up together as it was Chad's parents that helped her parents through the divorce. Jerry and Eileen were one of the perfect couples that just mesmerized the town with their charity work, their community participation in town events, and their devotion towards each other. They were one of the lucky couples who never fought.

Chad had been Gabriella's best friend since kindergarten as they shared the same distaste for the town events. They were nearly at each other's sides for everything that they did as Gabriella can vaguely remember skipping the Apple Pie Eating Contest to go spy on the elderly with Chad. She could remember setting the petting zoo free as the animals trampled through their town's rummage sale. She could also remember a time when the two of them were having a sleep over at his house and instead of telling his parents that they were going to go outside to sleep on the trampoline, they just went and his parents freaked out thinking that they went missing.

"Jesus you're grown up," Chad breathed out with a smile on his face. He looked up at her and she couldn't help but smile. Although this might have been a semi awkward meeting again, and she wasn't the happiest person to be moving to Cannery, California, she was at least relieved that her old best friend remembered her. He opened his arms up and took a step forward. "Come here."

His warm arms encased her small body as she let her own arms wrap around his upper torso. Chad picked Gabriella up more so that her feet weren't stationed on the sand.

"I can't believe you came back!" He exclaimed; making Gabriella's cheeks flush with a light pink tint.

When she was standing next to Taylor again, at a safe distance away from Chad and his huge bear hugs, she shrugged. "I've been back for holidays."

Both Troy and Chad sent her wary glances as it wasn't that hard to pick up on the undertone of Gabriella's bitterness towards the town.

"Troy, this is Gabriella Montez, and Gabs this is Troy Bolton," Chad introduced proudly before turning towards Taylor.

Gabriella saw the exchanging eye glances between her old best friend and new best friend. She took that as her cue to step in. "Taylor, this is Chad. He's…my neighbor." She had a little trouble spitting out the neighbor part, as it wasn't everyday that she was introducing people to each other.

The air was somewhat awkward as Gabriella didn't want to seem rude and suggest that Taylor and them go and get breakfast, but just standing there wasn't helping at all either. Especially not when she was supposed to be keeping her mind moving at all costs or else she would wind up thinking about her old home and Austin…the guy who was very dangerous to think about right now.

"So um…a big festival is happening tomorrow?" Taylor asked slowly, and Gabriella silently thanked her friend for breaking the silence.

"Harold, our town's mayor and go-to-guy, has been planning for months to have this big clam festival." Chad's friend, Troy, finally spoke. His voice was smooth as it was laced with it's own sense of bitterness.

Chad rolled his eyes as his hand reached out and hit Troy on the shoulder playfully two times. "Troy's not a big fan of town events."

Gabriella and Troy both snorted. The later snorted because of how true Chad was. Troy was not into town events. Who would be if you were still considered an outsider? Gabriella, however, snorted because of a different reason. It was one of mockery as she seemed to recall a fairly long time ago when Chad and her would sit around and do nothing more than to make fun of Cannery.

For a brief second Gabriella and Troy looked at each other. It was quite easy to bond in their town if you shared the same distastes. Later on in life, Gabriella would have loved to say this was where they fell madly in love with one another. That just one gaze made both of them realize that love does exist, but life is nothing like fairytales. In reality, it was Chad who broke their stare apart; not love.

"_You_ got a clam necklace?"

"Gee, should I be offended by your tone?" Gabriella asked sarcastically as she looked down at the clam necklace around her neck. It was basically a white beaded necklace with a dancing clam clip on situated in the middle of the necklace.

"Just drop it man," Troy commented from the side.

"Why is it such a big deal?" Taylor asked. "We were nearly hunted down this morning before the sun even came up by this man who looked to be about our grandparents age. He should not be able to walk that fast."

Chad and Troy both chuckled at Taylor's comments about Harold Castle. He was the guy who basically ran Cannery, California. If there was something going on or you needed a permit to do anything in town, you went to Harold.

"Locals only get the clam necklaces. Tourists have to pay like twenty dollars if they want to buy this cheap fifty cent necklace," Troy explained.

Gabriella and Taylor both looked over the guys. "Then why aren't you wearing a necklace Troy?"

An identical necklace was around Chad's neck, but Troy's was left bare. His eyes narrowed a little as his lips formed into a thin line.

"I can't believe that Gabs has been here for less than a day and she's considered a local, but yet, Troy has been here since sixth grade and he's still considered a tourist," Chad laughed as he found it amusing.

"Yeah, well Harold can go fu--" Troy started to say but got cut off.

"Isn't that him over there?" Taylor pointed her long manicured finger past Troy and Chad to a mere dot on the beach. Gabriella squinted her eyes and as her eyes adjusted, it was quite easy to see that it was Harold coming closer and closer.

"I think this is mine and Tay's cue to leave for breakfast," Gabriella suggested as she really didn't want to be stopped by Harold again that morning. She could only take so much of his praising. Even though she was rude and sarcastic at times, for some odd reason Harold always took a liking to her.

"I hope Gabi's taking you to Fred's, the diner, Taylor. It's the best place in town," Chad commented almost in a shy manner.

Gabriella narrowed her eyes in suspicion as Chad took a step forward to be closer to Taylor.

"She did mention something about a diner," Taylor spoke quietly; in an unsure manner.

"Great. Troy and I'll join you. It moved spots anyways, so we can show you the way," Chad agreed with a bounce in his step.

Taylor nor Chad waited for Gabriella's or Troy's opinion as they started walking down the beach.

"I guess we should follow them?" Troy suggested quietly as they fell into step together.

The wind was starting to pick up as now the waves were starting to crash upon the shore. Gabriella couldn't hide the shivers shaking through her body even if she tried.

"So Harold considers your family tourists still? What did you guys do to piss him off?" Gabriella asked in the bluntest way.

Troy smiled and looked at the brunette from the corner of his eye. "My parents are considered locals. It's only me Harold seems to dislike."

His tone was a little darker than normal--not that Gabriella would know what Troy's normal tone would sound like, but she could tell that there had to be some hidden story that no one knew about.

"That kind of sucks. As crazy as this town is, you almost have to be on Harold's good side," she commented.

"Yeah," Troy sighed and that was the end of the conversation. It was when they reached the end of the beach where a cement trail forked off to the side that Troy all of a sudden had a sudden idea dawn upon him. "Are you cold?"

Gabriella was busy looking ahead of herself. More people were out now as it was nearing on seven am, and she knew that people liked to walk or jog in the morning. The cold air did wonders to some people as running in cold air was one way to wake up.

"A little," Gabriella admitted with a shy smile.

"Wearing your swim suit probably wasn't the best idea. Didn't anyone tell you that Cannery was cold?" Troy teased lightly.

"I happened to live here for two thirds of my life. I still remember that it was always cold here. I just chose to dress like this because sometimes you just need to be different…to feel different," Gabriella defended herself.

"When we pass my truck at the top of the hill I'll grab my extra sweatshirt for you." Troy saw that Gabriella was about to protest, but he stopped her. "Seriously Gabriella, just put it on. Plus, it's sort of a rule at Fred's that if you don't wear a shirt, then no service."

For a moment just walking with Troy and listening to him trying to convince her to take a sweatshirt so that she wouldn't be cold made Gabriella forget everything. It was as if she was staring right at the ocean again, but instead she let his voice carry her away to a place where good people did things just to be nice instead of expecting a payment later on. It was a land of simplicity, a land where only her and select amount of people could go to.

Suddenly, after meeting one new person, things looked just a little brighter.

* * *

The walls were a teal color that looked freshly coated while the trim of the woodwork was a golden yellow. Fred's was exactly how Gabriella remembered it from the slightly over weight red headed woman who received full owner ship of the diner because of her husband's death to the small soda can shaped clock on the wall.

This diner was known throughout the locals as the spot to go to at least once a day. If you went for breakfast, then you usually went everyday for breakfast. All the tourists loved the diner too, although Gabriella remembered one tearful goodbye from Rebecca--Fred's' owner--and her admitting that she wished all the tourists would just leave so that Fred's could remain a local spot.

Gabriella practically grew up in this diner with Chad as her father took her here nearly every morning to eat, and if they didn't go in the morning, then they would go for dinner or a late night dessert. Rebecca made the best apple pies that just melted in anybodies mouth.

However, no matter how much time Gabriella spent at Fred's, she had never actually been there that early, so she wasn't accustomed to all the early birds filling in open spots left and right at tables. If the foursome didn't pick a table to sit at soon, they would get stuck eating at the counter, which wouldn't necessarily be a bad thing.

"Oh, I see a table," Troy said just as a couple with a baby stood up to leave.

Chad and Troy went to the table right away, and Gabriella was about to take a step to follow, but Taylor grabbed onto her arm gently.

"What's wrong?" Gabriella asked, sensing something was up with Taylor and how she was being looked at by her friend's dark eyes.

"You and Troy seem to be a little bit closer. What's up with that?" Taylor whispered.

Gabriella shrugged. She was wearing his sweatshirt, but that was all. "Nothing much. I was just cold, and since you brought a shirt with you out on the run, he offered me his sweatshirt from his truck."

Gabriella knew she wasn't ready for a boyfriend yet, and it really didn't matter since she didn't even know if Troy was interested. It was easier to just stay friends.

"Okay?" Gabriella asked as she wasn't sure if she convinced Taylor. She wasn't even sure if she convinced herself.

Taylor sighed with a smile. "Yeah. I guess I just thought he would make a great rebound for you."

Gabriella's eyes went wide as she lightly slapped her friend on the arm. "Dirty thoughts Taylor McKessie. Shame on you," she lightly chided as Taylor just rolled her eyes and they both continued their way over to the table that was being cleared away by none other than Rebecca Tailor herself.

"Becca, we have a surprise for you," Chad was saying with a playful smile.

Taylor had a chance to sit down before Rebecca turned around, but right as Gabriella was about to pull her chair out, she heard a gasp and froze in her spot.

"Am I seeing a ghost?" Rebecca's voice was nothing but like a grandmothers who wanted to spoil all her grandkids. She was one of the only people in town who liked to listen to people rather than talk herself. Although she would speak at the appropriate times, and when she did, you listened. There was just no question about it as it was like one of the top sins in this town to disobey Rebecca.

Gabriella stood awkwardly as the slightly larger person took a good look at her. She took her time to actually see Rebecca too with her short reddish fading hair that almost now looked like a worn out brown. Her soft skin was slightly falling on her face with her high cheek bones holding it up. Her green eyes danced with delight with her red lips slightly parted, out of breath.

She couldn't breath a second later as Rebecca's arms squeezed around her torso for a tight family like hug.

"I can't believe you're back! You're father should have told me! I see him nearly everyday still. He's going to get a mouthful from me the next time I see him." Rebecca pulled back, but she didn't take her hands off of Gabriella's shoulders. Her eyes were glittering with tears and delight. "You look so beautiful. I just can't believe it."

Gabriella rolled her eyes playfully. It was so much easier to make this situation lighter than what it was now. "Oh thanks," she said sarcastically. "You make me sound so much uglier back then."

"Never. Everyone around here knew that you would grow up to be a real heartbreaker. I just…I never imagined that you would return."

Rebecca finally pulled all the way back and wiped her hands on the white apron she tied around her waist.

"Becca, this is my best friend Taylor. Tay, this is the town's most famous woman ever, Rebecca Tailor." Gabriella introduced proudly. She didn't grow up with grandparents, so Rebecca was just like a grandmother.

"Hello Taylor. Are you staying for the summer too?" Rebecca kindly asked.

"I am, but Gabi is staying for good."

The smile on Rebecca's face widened even further in excitement. Gabriella sat down quickly before she could be put into a death grip hug again.

"That settles it. All four of you get whatever you want. It's on the house," she announced with delight.

"Score!" Chad and Troy both exclaimed.

"I'll be right back for your orders," Rebecca said as she once again began picking up the dirty plates that were still on the table.

"She's one heck of a character," Taylor commented.

"I can't believe that your dad hasn't told that many people that you're back for good," Chad said as he didn't even have to pick up the menu to decide what he wanted.

Gabriella's shoulders went up and down in a shrug, but it was hard to tell due to Troy's sweatshirt being nearly three or four sizes too large. "I didn't exactly leave my last home on good notice. He probably isn't too proud that I came here for the reasons that I did." Gabriella thought for a second before adding, "and what do you mean 'told a lot of people'? Who did he exactly tell?"

"Our families," Chad answered right away, "and--"

"And of course he told the principal of our school since they play golf every Saturday morning with our dads. You know, being neighbors and all, they're close." Troy cut in right away as Chad gave him a curious look that only Taylor picked up on since Gabriella was too busy staring at Troy.

"Neighbors? You live by me?" She didn't want to seem rude with her question, but there was just simply no other way that she could think of on how to rephrase her question. She just wanted an answer, and she didn't want to go the long way of conversation to get it.

Troy just smiled. "Yeah. I live across the street from you and Chad. Principal Matsui lives right next door to me."

When Rebecca returned she didn't even have to ask Gabriella if she wanted coffee. She just automatically brought a larger mug than what she gives out to customers and filled it to the very top. "Now usually I don't do this, but you're the one exception when it comes to coffee, and of course I must remind you that--"

"that it will stunt my growth?" Gabriella filled in at the same time as Chad. "But it's so good."

Rebecca smiled at the both of them. "You two were always the handful. I'm somewhat thankful that I didn't have to deal with the three of you all together the past years. I think our whole town would be in pieces."

As they gave Rebecca their orders she always added in her bit or two about what she thought they should get with their meals on the side. Instead of just the omelet Taylor wanted, she winded up getting toast and bacon on the side. Also, instead of the two waffles, bacon, and hash browns Troy was going to eat, he winded up getting sausage and freshly baked biscuits too.

She was about to turn away to place their orders when she stopped immediately. "Before I forget Troy, my roof is going to need to be redone this summer. Do you mind helping me out?"

"No problem. I'll let Charlie know right away." Troy promised her with a wink and a hair swish.

"So what is this festival about exactly tomorrow?" Taylor asked when a silence filled the table.

People were leaving the diner now as the locals Gabriella remembered started to come in. She already knew what the festival was about as in her eleven years living in Cannery, California, they had never once switched an event in a festival unless the _whole_ town voted to do so.

Chad's and Troy's voices filled the table she was sitting at as she had the most perfect view facing the door so that she could see who was entering. A man who looked familiar in Gabriella's mind walked into the diner. He was carrying a very large bag, and he kept stroking the outside of it. Her eyes narrowed as there was no question about it that the man's name was Tucker. He probably still lived with his mother, was single, and was the town's permanent temp worker. He received all the odd jobs handed out by Harold.

A woman walked through the door next. She had brown hair; slowly turning gray at the sides. Her hair style was short with a perm so that her hair puffed at the top. She was Molly Truman, the town's gossip queen. If you wanted things spread throughout the town, then you told Molly and she would spread it for you. She was always one of the town sweethearts who would do anything for you at your beck and call.

When their eyes connected, Gabriella quickly looked down and at the steaming mug in front of her. She could almost hear Molly rushing to Tucker's side to tell him that Gabriella Montez was back. It would only be a matter of time before the whole town knew now.

"Two eggs, sunny side up. With a side of brownie and ice cream," Rebecca announced proudly; setting the plate down in front of Gabriella. The eggs reminded her of eyes, and Rebecca even put bacon on the plate to make it look like a smile.

"I didn't order any brownie?" Gabriella more like questioned as Rebecca finished putting down the rest of the food.

"I know sweetie, but this was your favorite dessert before. Unless your appetite has changed, I can take it back and make something else for you?"

"No!" Gabriella nearly exclaimed. "I still eat like before. This is great. Thanks."

"I don't know how you do it Gabriella. You never put any meat on your bones. I'll have to change that this summer," Rebecca told her.

A deeper voice interrupted the table as Gabriella looked up when a shadow fell upon her plate of smiling breakfast. Tucker had dull blue eyes, pale skin, and a dark set of hair. He was somewhat tall and his body type was nothing special. He was neither big nor small. He didn't really fit in well.

"May I have a word?" He asked.

Gabriella couldn't help the smile that fought it's way onto her face. "Hello Tucker."

"Oh?" He sounded clearly surprised. "I didn't think you'd remember."

"How could I forget you? You were like the downfalls to my birthday parties every year. I hope you're still not that creepy clown who follows people around to make balloon animals anymore," Gabriella teased.

"Well I…" he cleared his throat. "I just wanted to say welcome back and I hope you do much better here than in Albuquerque. I heard what happened at your old school and in all fairness, when your dad showed the town that picture of you with that one guy I knew right away that he would be trouble."

"What?" Gabriella asked clearly puzzled. Why would her dad be showing the town pictures? But then again, it was easy to guess as Gabriella knew that he missed her. It was only natural to carry around a couple of pictures in a wallet.

"I just…there was something about him that just got under my skin. Maybe it was the tattoo on his torso that did it? I just…nope, it was definitely his upper arms. I just can't stand it when you can see the veins popping out of some peoples' arms." Tucker decided as Gabriella could instantly recall Austin's good looking arms and the way they felt around her.

It only took Tucker's small words to force her back into her sophomore self. She and Austin had been dating since the beginning of the school year until the end when things had just twisted and turned into something that Gabriella didn't even recognize anymore. She was just lucky that she had Taylor as a best friend still. All her other friends were gone now due to different reasons Gabriella wished she never had to go through.

"Tucker is it?" Taylor asked before this strange man could go on anymore. Taylor saw the look in Gabriella's eye. She hated that look and she hated Austin even more for making Gabriella feel this way. "I'm Taylor McKessie. Gabriella's friend?" She supplied before shaking his hand politely. "I think it's best that you sit down now. Before you lose your spot."

He turned away sullenly. "You okay?" Taylor asked quietly.

Gabriella looked at her with a small smile. She could feel Chad's and Troy's eyes on her. "Yeah. I told you this town was fucking crazy."

* * *

"Dad, I'm home!" Gabriella shouted into the house. For a guy living on his own, he sure knew how to decorate, although most of the stuff was from before the divorce.

"Hey you guys. Did you find your way around okay?" Carlos asked as he came into the living room with a newspaper in his hand. His hair was getting longer than normal as he usually liked to keep it short; almost like a buzz cut, but not quite as short, and his caramel eyes were clouded over due to his reading glasses situated on his face.

"Yeah. Apparently I'm big news or something. I'm actually the town gossip right now as the Clam Festival was pushed to the second most important thing happening," Gabriella responded as she sat down on the couch in the living room. Taylor followed closely behind her into the room, but then glanced at the two relatives before deciding something.

"I think I'm gonna go read for a while," she stated as she excused herself from the living room as she knew that some sort of conversation was going to be started between father and daughter. She didn't want to interrupt if it was a good or a bad thing.

Taylor's shoes could be heard on the hardware floor as she walked to her temporary bedroom which was right down the hall on the first floor, and connected to the kitchen. It was when the two Montez' heard the door click that they actually looked at each other again.

In Carlos' eyes his daughter had changed a lot. He didn't know the full story of his daughter's life, but he did know that she did go through troubles back with her mother, and that was the reason why Gabriella chose to move in with him. Anna didn't tell him the full story as Carlos insisted that she didn't. Anna had a strong belief that Carlos should know before Gabriella actually settled in at his house, but Carlos believed differently. He thought Gabriella should tell him in her own time. They should be able to feel comfortable around each other, and if Anna was just going to tell Gabriella's life story, then Gabriella would never totally feel comfortable around him.

The last time Carlos had seen Gabriella was when her hair was shoulder length, she was an inch shorter, and it was a time before make-up came into contact with her flawless face--although it still is rarely used.

He sat down in the big red armchair situated in his living room as a coffee table was dividing the father and daughter.

"Taylor seems nice," he commented quietly.

Gabriella looked in the direction that her friend went, and instantly wished that Taylor would magically switch places with her. But she swallowed up her wishes and turned her face back to her dad. Carlos noticed how even though Gabriella's physical appearance changed, her personality hadn't as she was still strong-willed, independent, and stubborn.

"Yeah. She's my best friend," Gabriella said as she drew her legs up to her chest and wrapped her arms around her knees in a way to receive body warmth.

Gabriella was by no means an ugly person as in her father's eyes, she was the most beautiful daughter he could have imagined, and he knew that in others' eyes, Gabriella was considered gorgeous. He knew that she had past boyfriends who he never did get the chance to interrogate, but when she came home from going out her first morning back and she already was wearing someone else's clothing, that was bound to bring up a conversation topic.

"So where did you guys go this morning?" He asked casually.

There was just something in his tone that set Gabriella on high alert. "Um…we went down to the beach by the pier, and then we went to Fred's. I introduced her to Rebecca," Gabriella explained smoothly. She smiled in reminiscence of one of the best breakfasts' she had ever had since the big move nearly five years ago. She knew there was a reason why she would always go in the morning.

But the food was only one of the reasons why the breakfast was so good. The other thing that contributed to the breakfast was the two boys sitting across from her and Taylor. Chad and her caught up on many things including school, past friends, and new stories to tell one another. But when she wasn't talking to Chad she was busy learning more things about Troy Bolton. They were in the same grade, he moved in when she moved out, his dad is the gym teacher at the high school and the basketball coach, and he was an only child.

"Is that a roofing sweatshirt?" Carlos asked finally as he took in the green coloring on the gray sweatshirt. It was as if the design was created by a five year old who drew stick people on top of a basic square house and triangle roof.

Gabriella looked down to hide her pink cheeks before smiling a little and looking back at her father. Her shoulders shrugged before she said, "Yeah. Who would spend money on buying this sweatshirt? It's kind of…messy."

"That's not the point Gabriella. Where did _you_ get it from?" He hated asking so many questions, but that was the only way Gabriella would ever talk to him then.

"While Tay and I were on the beach, we ran into Chad and his friend Troy. They came to breakfast with us, and since I was only in my swim suit top, Troy lent me his sweatshirt. Okay?" Gabriella quirked an eye brow.

"Okay, and…I'm glad you met up with Chad already. I kind of needed to tell you something."

Gabriella nodded as it couldn't be that bad. From what she heard out of Chad's mouth during the morning was that he did a complete turn in his life starting high school. He actually was getting involved in the community. Even just thinking about those words coming out of Chad's mouth put a smile on Gabriella's face.

"I invited the Danforths and Boltons over for dinner tonight. Sort of like a cook out type bonfire thing. Of course after the grilling and eating, the adults can go inside, and the teenagers can be alone around the fire tonight," Carlos explained.

"Teenagers? There's only going to be four of us. That's hardly anything, you guys can join us too."

Carlos smiled at his daughter before continuing. "Actually, Chad and Troy were planning on bringing over some of their friends. You actually might remember some of them from your intermediate school."

Gabriella mustered a smile as she was kind of interested to see what group Troy and Chad fell into. But then again, she could already guess with their good looks, strong muscular builds, and their egos giving her clues. They were probably in the jock or popular crowd.

A crowd that Gabriella knew she should stay away from.

"You okay honey?" Carlos asked as he noticed Gabriella's faraway gaze.

She shook out of her thinking. "Yeah. Sounds great."

"It does, doesn't it? Also, I have a surprise guest for you to meet. I think you'll really enjoy this cook out tonight."

Somehow, Gabriella doubted that.

* * *

Gabriella sat down on the built in window edge looking out over the backyard. Her room was situated in the back of the house as the one window that was in her room was built into the wall with bookshelves surrounding it. She never did admit to anyone back in New Mexico her love for reading, and she wasn't planning to announce it in California either.

The sky was becoming darker and soon enough stars would be able to shine down; lighting up the sky naturally. If Gabriella looked close enough down into town from her window, she could look past her backyard and see the town square far away, with little moving dots preparing for the festival the next day. That was one of the reasons why she liked this spot in her room so much. It was so easy to see into town when the sun was out.

But she didn't know how long she could stand looking out into the town that night. Everything she did had a link back to Albuquerque. Going out to breakfast reminded her of her first time meeting Austin's parents after church one Sunday morning during brunch. Hearing her dad say that he invited people over for a dinner party made her think about the parties Austin and her nearly always had to attend due to being a big football star and cheerleader. Finally, just looking up at the stars held a meaning for her as for her first date with Austin, he took her down to one of the many beaches and they had dinner on the beach while watching the stars.

Gabriella drew her legs up closer to her chest and wrapped her arms around her knees. As she looked up into the stars her eyes glistened with unwelcomed tears. There were times when she was alone and tears just automatically came into her eyes. They were unwanted tears that she hid from everybody else.

She knew her top was probably being wrinkled, but she didn't care as it wasn't like she tried to dress up. She was just wearing her dark blue jeans that fit perfectly, as most of her friends called them her 'hot jeans', and then her top was a light weight cotton blouse which was plaid and the sleeves were rolled up to her elbows. She had the top three buttons undone with a black strap tank top underneath.

"Knock knock," Taylor's voice called before she lightly pushed the door open just enough so that her whole body came into view. "Hey, Chad and Troy are here with their families. Your dad sent for me to come and get you."

Gabriella looked at her friend while wiping with the back of her hand underneath her eyes. If Taylor knew that Gabriella had tears in them she didn't say anything. Gabriella caught the wariness in Taylor's voice, however, as her friend stood in her doorway.

"What?" Gabriella asked unsurely. She didn't know if it was a good thing or a bad.

Taylor snapped out of her thoughts and looked at her friend. She was caught in a dilemma and she wasn't sure if she should tell Gabriella or not. After all, it wasn't really her place and she now knew who the special dinner guest was.

"Um…Gabi, are you okay?"

A forced smile overtook her face. "Yeah." She stood up and moved to sit on her bed. Taylor smiled back as she also sat on Gabriella's bed cross legged. "I just…was thinking again. Something I've been doing too much lately."

Taylor laid a hand on Gabriella's knee in a friendly way. "I'm sorry about how things ended. Austin's a dick for doing that. In fact, he's more than a dick. He's a dirty slime ball who needs his ass kicked."

Gabriella hiccupped back more tears as she appreciated Taylor's comforting ways, but yet, she didn't want comfort anymore. It had been nearly a month since their break up and Gabriella was tired of people trying to comfort her. She needed to be brought back into the real world where real people got hurt.

"Tay…thanks." Gabriella couldn't tell her friend that, however, as Taylor was set on speaking her mind. Although Gabriella knew it was only a matter of time before Taylor probably would make amends with him since she would still be going to school with him, and they were friends before Gabriella started dating him.

"You sure you're okay?" Taylor asked.

"Yeah…unless there's something you're not telling me?" Gabriella asked with worry.

"Let's just go down to dinner. It smells great," Taylor said with cheerfulness.

"I'll follow your lead."

* * *

Taylor had been very careful to lead Gabriella out onto the house's backyard deck that was big enough to fit an outside table with six chairs, a large grill, and stairs leading down to the backyard. There was a table set up next to the grill which held all the necessities for eating. Plates, napkins, plastic forks and spoons, along with ketchup, mustard, and relish for the hamburgers, cheeseburgers, and hotdogs. There was enough meat to feed a small army along with buns, chips, and dessert.

Gabriella looked at the table next to the grill with confusion. "Since when did my dad learn how to make brownies?"

Taylor stopped and turned to look at Gabriella. She was hoping she could get Gabriella down the deck stairs and down near the fire pit and picnic tables without her stopping. Troy and Chad were sitting in lawn chairs that were near the fire pit, even though there was no fire yet, and the five parents were all sitting at the picnic table that was a good distance away from the fire pit.

"I think one of the mom's brought the brownies," Taylor said. "Now come on. We don't want to get caught up here by the parents and be made to check on the food."

Gabriella shook her head to clear her thoughts and followed Taylor down the steps. Jerry and Eileen Danforth were sitting on one side of the table while Mr. and Mrs. Bolton were sitting on the other side. Carlos was just standing up when Gabriella and Taylor made their presence known.

"There she is. The girl who this dinner is all about!" Jerry Danforth announced in his deep voice. He was a bigger man with a good hearty personality. He seemed to always have a smile on his face and a thought to share whenever needed.

Gabriella blushed lightly as Taylor just smiled at her and went to go sit over near Chad and Troy across the pit in the ground.

"Hi everyone," Gabriella greeted with a small wave.

"I'm gonna go check on the food. Gabriella, honey, I'm sure that you remember Jerry and Eileen, and then I don't think you've ever met Jack and Lucille Bolton yet, have you?" Carlos asked as he made his way over to the stairs.

Gabriella looked at the later couple who seemed to look just a little bit older than her father, but not by much as she knew the Danforths were five years older. Carlos and Anna fell pregnant right out of high school and Gabriella was born right before their first year of college was done. Gabriella only could assume that that Boltons were just out of college when they had Troy themselves.

Lucille had brown hair that went past her shoulders a little bit, creamy colored skin that looked flawless on her face, and green eyes that greeted her with friendliness. Jack Bolton seemed to be tall as Gabriella could tell that with just him sitting down. He had dark hair, a strong body build, and bright blue eyes.

"Nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Bolton."

"Oh dear, call us Lucille and Jack. The formals make us sound old," Lucille laughed a little.

"That's because you two are old!" Troy shouted.

Jack rolled his eyes as the adults all laughed a little at Troy's words.

"Gabriella, I can't believe that you're back. You're grown up so much," Eileen gushed with a smile.

"Yup. I just…can't believe it either," the teenager agreed before hearing Chad calling her over to the open chairs.

"Gabi, come on! Baylor said they're almost here!"

Gabriella smiled one last time at the adults before she walked over to the fire pit. She sat down in the empty seat between Troy and Taylor so that she was facing the house and her back would be to the people who were coming up the hill at the moment.

"The food smells so good right now," Taylor said as the smoky grill smell assaulted Gabriella's senses.

"You ready for this?" Troy mumbled out of the corner of his mouth. His bright blue eyes looked at Gabriella with a twinkle in them and Gabriella knew that he was finding something amusing.

"How many people did you guys invite?" Gabriella asked just when a blonde came into view. She was short, had long blonde wavy hair that looked too perfect, and a stick like figure as Gabriella thought she didn't have an ounce of fat anywhere on her body. She was dressed in a bright dark blue shirt with rhinestones, along with short white shorts. She had a smile gracing her tan skin as her hand was laced within a boys hand.

"Shar, Zeke!" Chad greeted as he held up his soda can in his hand and tipped it a little in greeting.

Zeke was wearing khaki shorts with a green polo highlighting his darker skin color. His sparkling white teeth showed as he looked right at Gabriella in a silent greeting.

"Soda anybody?" He asked politely as the girl, Sharpay, already took a seat in the open chair next to Chad.

Sharpay was the only one who requested sparkling water as Gabriella noticed for the first time that Taylor already had something to drink. Zeke looked right at Gabriella this time as he walked backwards towards the cooler that held the drinks. It was as if he already knew where to walk to get things.

"I'm Zeke," he introduced. "And this is my girlfriend Sharpay Evans."

Gabriella smiled, "Gabriella."

"Where are the others?" Troy asked. "I could have sworn that I heard Cross down the street."

"Jason Cross?" Gabriella asked quietly. She normally wasn't quiet, but remembering names was something she wasn't used too.

"You remember him?" Chad asked as Gabriella could hear more people talking in the distance. She could vaguely make out another girls' voice and a guy's.

She searched within her memory and smiled a little as it all seemed to click into place. "Yeah. A little. He transferred into our fifth grade class, right?"

"The one and only Cross!" A boy who had shaggy dark brown hair announced proudly as he held out his arms for effect. He had heard Gabriella describing how she remembered him and decided to just make an entrance.

The girl next to Jason blushed a little as she walked underneath his open arms and sat down by Sharpay quietly; leaving no spot for Zeke to sit down in, but he didn't seem to mind as he sat down by Taylor.

"Heads up Shar," Zeke called before tossing Sharpay a water bottle. The blonde scrunched up her nose before deciding that the bottle would just have to due.

Jason sat down in the last available spot between Zeke and the quiet girl who came up the hill with him. Gabriella looked at the quiet girl as Zeke and Jason were commenting on how the traffic wasn't that bad getting to her dad's house. She looked somewhat familiar. It wasn't until her big blue eyes looked at her that Gabriella realized who she was.

"Kelsi, right? I'm Gabriella, and this is Taylor."

"Yeah," she answered quietly.

"You were from Albuquerque before?" Sharpay asked abruptly as everyone seemed to quiet down. Gabriella didn't recognize her, so she figured that Sharpay must have moved here after Gabriella had left.

"Yeah."

"Moving here must have been one step up then," she commented casually; making Gabriella narrow her eyes just a little bit as she was taking Sharpay's tone as being rude. Gabriella's best friend still lived in Albuquerque, so if Sharpay was being disrespectful over that, then she sure was going to get a piece of Gabriella's mind.

"Actually, I consider moving back here one step lower. There's no sun, half the time it's raining, and the town is crazy," Gabriella replied coolly. The two girls stared at each other, one smirking in a challenge and the other playing with the top of the water bottle to distract herself from making a scene.

"So," Jason announced loudly; breaking the uncomfortable stare the two girls were having, "who's heading into town for the festival tomorrow?"

Nearly every kid there groaned except Gabriella and Taylor. This was all new to Gabriella. She never felt like such an outsider before. Sure, she felt like an outsider when her parents were announcing they were getting a divorce, and then she felt like an outsider when she switched schools, but she was in sixth grade at the time. She still had time to make friends without worrying about fitting into the right crowd.

"I personally think Danforth here has the best job ever," Zeke said with a sarcastic edge in his tone. "Dressing up as a giant clam is _so_ worth seven bucks an hour."

Chad narrowed his eyes playfully. "Well at least I'm getting paid for what I'm doing. You guys all took the easy way out to just sit at a table and collect stupid tickets. At least I'm doing something productive."

Everyone all kind of laughed at how serious Chad sounded.

It wasn't until Gabriella heard her dad's voice that she realized he was down with the adults again. She looked straight ahead, past the staring Jason and past a laughing Zeke that she saw the happy smile on her dad's face.

"Gabi, I have someone for you to meet. Come on," Carlos urged as he stood up and motioned for Gabriella to follow him up the deck's stairs. Gabriella didn't see the panicked look on Taylor's face as she followed her dad.

She was just walking past Lucille that she froze in her seat as she looked above herself to see the sliding glass door open. A woman with long blonde hair stepped out on the deck with an apron around her waist. She looked to be in her mid thirties as she smiled down upon everyone.

Gabriella's smile dropped as her dad continued up the stairs as if nothing was wrong with a strange woman coming out of his house. The lady had on dark blue jeans with a white turtle neck on. A pink apron was wrapped securely around her waist as her hands were patting the material gently to rid herself of the extra food that collected onto her skin. Gabriella's eyes took in the way that her dad put his arm around the woman's shoulders. The blonde snuggled into her father's side while smiling right at her. She had dark brown eyes, much like Gabriella's, and her body was slim yet curvy. Her skin was tan and her face looked young with the way that she smiled.

"Lauren, this is my daughter Gabriella, and Gabi, this is Lauren…my fiancée," Carlos announced proudly as he pressed a quick kiss to the side of Lauren's head.

Gabriella's mouth was left open as she stood there gawking at the happy couple. She couldn't believe her father would just spring this on her in front of people who could possibly become her friends at school. She didn't know how to react as she took a step backwards to balance herself.

Carlos' smile dropped as he saw that Gabriella wasn't saying anything. He looked concerned. "Gabi…say something."

"I…I…uh…" she looked at Lauren's still awaiting face. She looked kind enough, but then again, anyone could look kind. The bottom line to Gabriella's shock was that Lauren was not her mother. "I need a minute to think."

"I'm surprised she's lasted this long. If this were sprung on me, I would be throwing a tantrum by now," Gabriella could distantly hear Sharpay whisper to Kelsi who nodded her head in agreement.

Gabriella could feel all eyes on her as she walked towards the house without glancing up at her father or backwards towards Taylor.

"Gabi!" Taylor called.

She momentarily paused before forcing a smile and turning around to glance at everyone but her father and Lauren. "Tay, I'll be back in a minute. Really."

Taylor sat back down hesitantly. "Okay."

A minute, however, would never be long enough to adjust to the idea of her dad remarrying.

* * *

**Author's note--So Cannery, California is not a real place. It's fictional and I made it up, but it's loosely based on this one place that I visited recently. So this is it. The first chapter to my story, and I'm pretty excited with what I have planned. I felt maybe this dragged on, but hey, I love it still and this information in this chapter is setting things up. So review if you want and tell me what you think. It's crucial for me to know what you guys think because I'm hesitant about some of the topics I'm gonna approach, and I want to know what you guys think.**

**Thanks.**


	2. JRR Tolkien

**Author's Note--Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed. I didn't expect a lot of people to be happy and excited that I was starting another story; especially one where they could see the little plots in between with other characters. I hope you enjoy this one, and please review to let me know what you think. Good and bad, I want to hear it all. **

* * *

_"Courage is found in unlikely places." J.R.R. Tolkien_

Gabriella felt sick to her stomach as she let her small hand enclose around the white sliding glass door's handle to the lower level of the house. She could have walked up the steps and entered the house that way, but going up the stairs meant passing her father and..._Lauren_. She didn't know if she could handle that, so instead she decided to go through the door that hardly anyone used to enter the furnished basement.

The moment she shut the door behind herself she momentarily thanked whoever it was that suggested to put blinds on the door so that she could have a moment to herself without everyone staring at her backside from the outside. The room was dark as she spotted a black leather couch to sit down on.

The cool leather collided with her exposed skin as she slouched down. A sigh escaped her mouth; the sound making Gabriella snap back into her senses and having realization wash over her. Her father was moving on, and for some reason he didn't tell her until after every one of their guests were present. But just that thought made Gabriella's anger boil deep within. Everyone else had to know if no one else had a reaction to this news.

Her fingers curled into fists as her breathing hardened just trying to control her emotions. She sat still as a statue on the couch as the cold air coated her body. It wasn't as if she expected her parents to magically get back together. She just didn't expect her father to move on before her mother actually moved on. Although her mother seemed happy with the divorce considering she was the one who wanted it; it was strange to see that her dad was making the first permanent step to expand their family. It didn't matter that her mother was dating also. Gabriella knew that her mother wasn't serious when it came to other men.

But it was in that moment that Gabriella decided that Lauren wouldn't be family. She wouldn't be her mother as they were totally different two people. Also, there was just something about this new woman which separated herself in Gabriella's mind. It was a natural instinct in Gabriella's mind to hate Lauren, she just didn't know to what extent this hatred would grow too.

After Gabriella took a couple of calming breaths and prepared herself to go back outside to face this new person and her father, she stood up. An anger was settling in her body towards her father as he could have told her any other way and it wouldn't have been as cowardly as this. He knew that Gabriella would have some issue with him springing this on her, and he took the safe way out to tell her by making sure there were other people around so that she wouldn't explode, scream, and shout her distaste.

"You look…" Gabriella turned around at Troy's voice. Her eyes widened a little in surprise to his entrance down the main staircase as he didn't come through the sliding glass door. "…not good," Troy chose his words carefully.

He fully stepped down to her level as Gabriella turned her back on going outside. For some reason, Troy felt the need to go to her in the basement before she showed herself to everyone again.

"And here I thought I was the prettiest one here," Gabriella said sarcastically. A smile ghosted onto her face as Troy held out a cup of soda to her.

"I know it's probably not your first choice of drink, but I brought this for you." He smiled with his teeth showing. His hair was swept across his forehead as his arm held out the cup; waiting for her to take it in acceptance.

She sighed while slowly taking the glass cup from his waiting arm. Gabriella sat down on the couch again while placing her feet on the coffee table in front of her. Troy took the seat next to her. He set down a plate with two hot dogs on it. Gabriella's eyes narrowed as she didn't see that before.

"You planning on staying down here?" She asked.

"One's for me, and one's for you. My mother raised me with good manners," he boasted proudly; wanting Gabriella to smile at least a little bit. He was rewarded a moment later with a crack of the lip.

"Well she taught you well Troy Bolton, but why?"

"Why would she teach me manners? Because she believes that all boys should respect pretty girls who look to be in need of help," he answered half jokingly as Gabriella finally succumbed to the giggle that wanted to makes it's way out of her mouth.

"I meant…why would you bring me food when I was ready to go back out there? Because now I have no reason to join everyone else again," she clarified as she looked Troy in the eye, and she knew just by the twinkle in his eye that he was just teasing her about his first response.

"Well…this whole situation sucks right now. It was kind of obvious Carlos just sprung this on you, and well…I know a thing or two about divorces," Troy's voice got quieter and quieter as he spoke. Gabriella looked at him as she leaned in just a little bit more; making it seem as if he was telling her a secret. "Lucille isn't really my mom. She's my step mom."

In Cannery, California, it was uncommon to have a family that wasn't blood related. Gabriella's parents at the time were the only known divorced couple around, and so Troy's confession made Gabriella wonder if others knew about this.

But she didn't ask Troy right away as she didn't want to seem rude. For some reason, it just didn't feel right being blunt with Troy right now as she felt a certain need to ease into the conversation.

"I'm sorry," Gabriella whispered back. "I want to say something other than 'I'm sorry', but I don't really know what to say."

Troy smiled. "Don't worry about it. I'm not as up-to-date like you, however, as this happened a while ago when I was around five years old. So you still win the 'Sucky Situation' award."

Troy grinned at her and she rolled her eyes. "You sure are making me feel better," she was sarcastic before a genuine smile overtook her face. "But thanks…I uh…don't usually say that, but you've taken my mind off of Lauren for a while at least."

"That's what friends are for. Now eat some food," he demanded in a motherly tone.

Gabriella laughed again before the two teenagers were submerged into their dinners while making light conversation to pass the time.

Gabriella was just hoping that they would be down in the basement long enough for the adults to just leave so that the kids could start the fire. Troy, on the other hand, was just hoping for some more alone time with Gabriella. There was just something about her that intrigued him, and he liked it. After all, it was summer time, and new things were bound to heat up.

"Hey Gabriella?" Troy asked after he got done eating his food.

Gabriella wiped at her mouth with a napkin before looking at him. "Yeah?"

"Before when I said that you didn't look good? I just meant that after what you learned tonight, you didn't look at your best," Troy explained as a light pink tint was coating his cheeks.

"You know what my best is?" Gabriella asked lightly.

"Well…no. But, I just meant given the circumstances--"

"I know Troy," she said softly as there was no need for him to go on.

Troy looked at Gabriella as she looked back at him. A smile settled it's way onto his face as his hand nudged her hand playfully.

"You're the most beautiful girl out there."

* * *

Gabriella pursed her lips together when they walked back to the fire pit. Eileen, Lucille, and Lauren were all gathering the plates and garbage from everyone. Eileen was holding open the bag while Lucille was gathering the adults garbage, and Lauren took it upon herself to go over to the kids and collect their empty plates.

Gabriella and Troy both momentarily noticed that Taylor was now sitting in Troy's old chair next to Chad; leaving the two chairs between Zeke and her open. Gabriella and Troy both sat down as Jason was busy getting the fire going.

Gabriella's eye s flicked over to Taylor and the two friends shared a silent conversation with one another. Gabriella was no longer mad at Taylor for keeping this information to herself as it helped that she had time to cool off with Troy in the basement. Taylor was silently examining Gabriella to make sure that she was relatively okay for the time being and Gabriella was silently telling Taylor not to worry just yet.

Right now things were okay. But concerning the future? Gabriella wasn't too sure how her relationship with her father was going to be now that Lauren was in the picture.

Gabriella was too transfixed on watching Jason starting the fire that it was Lauren's hand on her shoulder that brought Gabriella out of her trance.

Her eyes automatically went to narrow on the blonde woman who was crouching down to Gabriella's height in the chair, but she took a calming breath and mustered a smile.

"Hi Gabriella. I just wanted to introduce myself again. I also just wanted to make sure that you were okay? You kind of disappeared before," her smooth voice stated and Gabriella just wanted to roll her eyes at how nice she sounded.

"Yeah. I guess I'm still a little bit tired from the drive yesterday," she lied.

Lauren smiled at her. "I guess it's not very fair on you that your father just sprung the news. I kept telling him to call you up and at least warn you a little in advance."

Gabriella didn't know what game Lauren was playing at. It almost seemed as if the older woman was sounding guilty for putting Gabriella in this position. Gabriella's thoughts were pushed aside as she didn't want to like Lauren.

"You kids behave now. I think us _old people_are going to head over to the Danforths for drinks," Carlos announced as he came and stood behind Lauren, putting his arm around her in a caring way.

Gabriella nearly wanted to gag as Zeke spoke up. "The brownies were at their best tonight Lauren. I swear each time I try one, they just get better and better."

Sharpay rolled her eyes at her boyfriends remark.

"We won't be late Gabi. Call If you need anything." Carlos waved his goodbye with Lauren at his side before disappearing down the side of the house to go next door with the others.

"Do you have to flirt with a middle age woman?!" Sharpay screeched at Zeke before throwing an open water bottle at him and standing up. She looked intimidating as Gabriella wiped at her cheek which got wet when the blonde threw the bottle at the now damp Zeke. She put her thin hands on her waist as she sent daggers in Zeke's direction. "You're such an ass, you know that?! Can't you just grow up for a minute and stop trying to have eye sex with that bitch?!"

Everyone sat in silence as Sharpay stormed off towards the house, slamming the glass door behind her. Gabriella slowly turned her head to see Zeke shifting in his seat. He wasn't even making a move to go after her, but it wasn't Gabriella's place to tell him too. If anything, she was just disgusted at how Zeke wasn't denying being attracted to Lauren.

"You're an asshole Zeke," Jason spoke up as he poked at the fire with a five foot long stick. He took a sip of whatever he was drinking before smiling at everyone. "But we all know she's gonna cool off, so why worry about it?"

"Eh, I'm not really worried. She was right about some of the things she said," Zeke said with a shrug. "Let's change the subject. After all, tonight is not about relationship problems."

All eyes turned to Gabriella or Taylor as the two girls looked at each other; neither one knowing what to say.

"We should have alcohol. I think we all know that the parents aren't actually going to be back before midnight strikes," Jason declared breaking the silence.

The conversation revolved around the whole circle as each kid who had been living there the last couple of years voiced why they couldn't go back to their house for their own alcohol stash. Kelsi lived twenty minutes away, so the boys declared that too far away. Zeke didn't want to drive Sharpay's car to go to his house since he didn't currently have a car at his disposal. Jason's parents were home so they were sure to spot him coming back to his house and leaving with bottles of alcohol. Chad had the best reason as to not go to his alcohol stash since all the parents were at his house, and so that left one member currently around the fire.

"Uh…I guess I could go to my house. I might have a twenty-four pack under my bed so it won't be cold."

"Don't be a pussy Bolton," Jason exclaimed with a wide smile on his face. He looked to be ecstatic that they had found a person who could go and get them beer. "We can just add ice. We're not picky."

"You think Sharpay would want to come back out if she knew Troy was going to get drinks?" Taylor spoke up.

"Nah," Zeke answered before anyone else could. "She'll come out when she can smell the alcohol in the air. She has a great nose for illegal drinks."

Troy stood up as the fire crackled in the nighttime air. Chad followed suit. "I'll come with dude."

Gabriella smiled as her eye caught onto Troy's, but as the two guys disappeared to cross the street, she felt someone else staring at her. She looked straight across the fire to see Jason staring at her with a smirk on his face.

Her eyes narrowed, making herself think that she was seeing things as if the dark sky could play tricks on her mind. She shifted in her seat as her own little sly smile slid it's way onto her face. She didn't know Jason at all, so she could hardly say what he was thinking. But she did know that she wished Troy would hurry back. If she was going to have to put up with Jason staring at her all night, then she at least wanted a good drink; whether it was warm or cold.

* * *

"So uh…Gabriella and you…were gone for quite a while in the house. What was up with that?" Chad asked right when they entered Troy's bedroom and Troy went in search for his private alcohol stash.

He was kneeling on the ground near his bed with his head under it as he was reaching for the drinks. He quickly turned his head to look at Chad; his eyes wide with surprise. "Nothing. I just brought her dinner and we ate in the basement."

Chad quirked his eye brow. Troy and him had been friends ever since the summer before sixth grade. Chad went through a couple of weeks moping around the house in that summer as that was the summer that everything nearly changed in Cannery. Gabriella had left and so Chad was out of a best friend. It just so happened that Troy Bolton moved in across the street, and they created their friendship around their mutual love for basketball. Gabriella never really liked to play as she preferred to watch more than anything, so it was different for Chad to find a friend who actually liked to play against him.

The two guys had gone through their last childhood years, their pubescent years, and now they were finally halfway done with high school and were starting to plan their futures. They had been through their first girlfriends with one another. They had learned how to juggle sports, friendship, and families with one another. And if anything, their bond as friends grew stronger each day. Chad knew when something was different with Troy. He knew that Troy found Gabriella attractive; he would be crazy if he didn't. But there was just something different about the way Troy was acting around Gabriella. She wasn't some cheerleader that was hitting on Troy. So that left Troy nearly clueless on how to act around her.

When Troy had the pack of beer underneath his arm Chad started speaking again. "She's single you know? I was talking to Taylor when you two were inside and well…she's single."

Troy raised an eye brow. Inside, he was jumping for joy as he was wondering on ways to ask Gabriella if she was single or not, but now he didn't have too. That was one hurdle already overcome. Now he just had to somehow make sure that other guys knew that he was interested in her and that she was off limits. He never did like making girls sound like their were possessions, but with Gabriella, he knew that it would only be a matter of time before someone else stepped in.

"Well, that's pretty hard to believe," Troy said casually; locking his front door behind himself.

Chad shrugged. He sensed when Troy wanted to drop a subject, and now was the time to stop talking about Gabriella. He would just have to try some other time. "Yeah well…she's back. I think you're really gonna like her. She was the best friend before she moved."

* * *

As Kelsi, Taylor, and Jason were talking Gabriella resorted to talking with Zeke. So far the only impression she got from him was that his relationship with Sharpay sucked.

"So uh…what Shar said before?" Zeke mumbled so that the others could hear. "She's wrong. I don't have the hots for your soon to-be step mom. I'm a cook, and the brownies that Lauren makes are the best that I've ever tasted."

"Hey, it's cool." Something was bugging Gabriella though as even though her and Sharpay didn't start out on the right foot, she still felt sympathy towards the blonde as Gabriella knew what it felt like to have suspicion of your boyfriend cheating on you. "It's just, Zeke? How long have you and Sharpay been dating for?"

A small smile crawled it's way onto his face as at least he seemed a little bit happy to be talking about his girlfriend. "We're going on a year in three weeks."

"Well then, I wish you guys luck. Don't let this stupid argument get in the way tonight."

"Look Gabriella, you're practically new here. Our fights have been happening ever since a month ago. She'll get mad, storm off, and then she'll come back with a new attitude. It'll all work out," Zeke sounded confident.

"It's just," Gabriella didn't want to say that she knew what it felt like to be in Sharpay's spot, but she didn't want to butt her way into their problems anymore than she was now. "never mind. You're right Zeke. I haven't been here that long, so I'm just gonna say good luck."

"Thanks." He sounded a lot more chirpier when he wasn't talking about Sharpay. "You know you seem like a cool chick Gabriella. I think you'll fit in perfectly with our little group."

"And we have beer!" Chad yelled with excitement as Troy held the pack up above his head with the same excitement.

"Don't yell it Chad. There's neighbors around who can hear," Kelsi chided.

"Not to mention your guys' parents are just right next door," Taylor added.

"Whatever. My parents know exactly what I do," Chad declared as he sat down. The fire was still going strong as everyone got situated again. Troy and Chad took it upon themselves to pass out the cans of beer.

When Jason was tossed one, he held up his hand again. "Just one man?! Toss me another one. I think I deserve it after this week."

"What happened this week?" Taylor asked the question Gabriella was thinking.

Troy rolled his eyes while turning towards Gabriella to face her a little bit more. He mumbled so that no one else heard. "He lost his video camera down at his families restaurant, and he told Kelsi that he liked her, and she didn't return the same…_eager_ feelings." Troy tried to pick out the best word to describe what feelings Jason was feeling, but when it came to Jason and Kelsi there were no right words. Especially since it was when Jason was too drunk to form coherent sentences that he declared his love for Kelsi, and when she said that she didn't think sleeping with each other was the right move, Jason moved on.

"That's…harsh," Gabriella said slowly while opening her can that Troy offered her.

"You know what we should all do this week?" Zeke asked as he leaned back in his chair.

Gabriella looked across the fire at Kelsi who was busying herself by opening up different food packages. Kelsi felt someone looking at her and looked up to see Gabriella staring at her.

"S'more?" Kelsi's quiet, timid voice floated over the fire.

"Yes please!" Gabriella put her hands up as Kelsi tossed the bag of marshmallows over the fire, then the sticks of chocolate, and then the box of graham crackers.

"I think we should all go boating!" Zeke looked around excitedly. Grins overtook everyone's face besides Taylor's and Gabriella's. The two girls were not used to boys just randomly saying they should go boating. In Albuquerque they had no big water sources to go boating or sailing so that was never an option for them. "I have work tomorrow, but then I'm free Tuesday."

"And who's boat are we taking?" Troy asked with an amused grin on his face.

"Jason's of course," Zeke answered smoothly.

"I work Tuesday. What about Wednesday?" Jason asked.

"Everyone's going?" Kelsi asked.

"Hell yeah!" Chad tipped his beer can back. "I work the early shift Wednesday, but we don't want to go until the afternoon when it's warmest. Plus, it's supposed to be actually nice out. That's also a bonus."

"What about you guys?" Troy asked as he looked from Taylor to Gabriella.

"We shouldn't have anything planned--" Taylor started but was interrupted by Gabriella.

"We'll go. My dad won't care. He'll be busy with Lauren."

Gabriella never saw herself as the jealous person; especially not a jealous person when it came to her parents. But just thinking of her dad spending time with Lauren was getting under her skin.

"Cool. We'll all go!"

"You weren't going to ask me Zeke?" Sharpay asked with a husk to her voice. Gabriella turned around to see Sharpay delicately wiping underneath her eyes.

"I just figured you'd go since you don't have a job. Do you have something planned for Wednesday that I don't know about?"

"Of course not," she snapped.

While Zeke and Sharpay went into another argument with one another, Troy looked down at Gabriella and for the first time noticed that she was eating something.

"So you'll eat junk food, but not all the hot dog I brought you?" He teased as she looked up at him as if she was a kid caught with her hand in the cookie jar.

She bit into it, making sure that she didn't have any left on her mouth before swallowing. It was a very tricky thing to eat without being messy.

"Bolton, me eating a S'more over a hot dog should not offend you. Everyone loves S'more," Gabriella said with certainty.

"Oh really?" Troy asked with a raised eye brow. A smile was toying on his lips, but he was trying to remain as serious as possible.

Gabriella didn't sense that Troy was joking as her jaw nearly dropped. "You don't sound convinced?! Do you _not_ like S'mores, Troy?"

"I haven't really ever tried one before." It was so amusing watching Gabriella's reactions that he was really undecided. He couldn't decided if he wanted to laugh about how easily fooled she could be, or if he thought that she was cuter looking shocked.

"Well then, I insist that you try some." Gabriella lifted up the half eaten S'more as crumbs were falling off onto the ground. Troy looked at the food and his mouth nearly went dry. He had never had this reaction before, where just one look at a piece of food that had been touched by a girls lips could make him the thirstiest guy there. "It's calling out to you Troy," Gabriella sang with a wide smile while waving it in his face.

He licked his lips as he already couldn't resist her smile and eyes. God, her eyes! He had seen brown eyes before. He had dated girls with brown eyes before. But not once had brown eyes affected his decision before. It wasn't because he didn't like S'mores. In fact, he loved them. But just the idea of being persuaded by Gabriella so easily freaked him out a little bit.

"Fine," Troy went to grab the food, but Gabriella started moving it closer to his mouth as if she wasn't going to hand it off to him.

"No way Bolton. I'm not going to hand it over," she slapped his hand away playfully. "Now open up because once you try it, you're gonna want to eat all of it."

Gabriella carefully put some of it in his mouth so he could take a bite. As she pulled back she noticed that there was only a little bit left so she popped it into her mouth as she narrowed her eyes on Troy. It was only a little dessert type sandwich, but he nearly ate the rest of it with how big he bit into it.

"I hope that was good," she grumbled good heartedly. "Because now I'm gonna have to make another one because of your gigantic mouth." When she looked back at him after getting another marshmallow out of the bag and putting it on the stick she laid down, she couldn't help but laugh a little at the smeared melted chocolate on the side of his mouth.

"What?" He asked completely clueless.

"Um…you have…uh…," her hand went for his mouth as his hand also went up to his face to scratch at the other side of where the chocolate is. It was a complete cliché movie moment as they both laughed awkwardly. "Here."

Gabriella's soft fingers wiped at the chocolate, and then continued to rub against her jean clad leg to rid of the substance.

"There." She looked at him. "Perfect."

* * *

"Tonight was fun, yeah?" Chad asked as Troy and him were busy walking down the slope on the side of Carlo's house, and then continued to walk across the street to Troy's empty house still.

"Yeah. Gabriella seems like a cool girl, and Taylor seems like she knows what she's talking about," Troy said casually. He unlocked the front door before dumping his keys on the side table.

"Are you sure you're up for boating Wednesday?" Chad asked as he plopped down onto the couch in the living room.

Troy flicked the TV on as he sat in the big arm chair with his feet resting on the footstool. "Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?"

Chad didn't like to purposely talk about feelings when he didn't have too, but when it came to his best friend for years, it was a whole different ball park.

"Well, it's just last time we went Zeke and Shar were actually happy together, Jason and Kelsi were like this," Chad held up his middle and index fingers and twisted them together to indicate how 'tight' of a friendship the two had, "and well…I was dating Cindy at the time."

"Chad, I remember everyone who went last time. I don't need an exact play-by-play," Troy snapped before changing the channel to a sports station.

"Well what I'm trying to get at is that you obviously felt like a seventh wheel, but--"

"But that was nearly two months ago, and you're no longer dating Cindy. Plus, I had just gotten out of a relationship," Troy grumbled as Chad snorted. Troy's previous relationship was hardly a relationship as he went out on a double date with this girl named Alex, and they stopped seeing each other a week after that.

"But as I was saying, there's now Gabriella." Chad distracted his eyes with the TV as an old basketball game was on. "And well, not that I was spying or anything, but you and Gabriella seemed kind of close tonight."

Troy shrugged his shoulders while putting the remote down; satisfied with the channel selection. "I guess."

"Dude, what the fuck was with the S'more?! You had her feeding you! And man, might I add, she's pretty hot and well…I know any regular guy would have jumped at the chance to be in your spot at the fire."

Troy picked up the remote again and pressed the 'mute' button. He looked over at Chad, his eyes drooping slightly from being tired. "Chad, I think Gabriella and I will be good friends." Troy saw that Chad was opening his mouth to say something, but he beat him to it. "No Chad. Don't say anything. Gabriella and I'll be friends, just like you're friends with her. There is no difference between you and me."

"Well I think she's hot," Chad declared with a smile. "So you must think she's hot."

Troy didn't say anything as he turned the sound back on the TV.

* * *

"Gabs?" Taylor asked hesitantly. She had a plan in mind on how she was going to approach the subject, but then again, she had plans in the past on how to approach certain topics with Gabriella and they never went to plan due to she could never exactly predict Gabriella's reaction.

Taylor knocked on Gabriella's bed room door and slowly pushed it open. She looked around the cream colored walls which were bear. It was obvious that when Anna moved with her daughter five years previous, she had taken everything that her daughter owned--even the tacks on the walls that used to hold up posters from movies.

"What's up?" Gabriella asked quietly. It was relatively late at night, or early in the morning--depending on your own personal opinion, but either way Gabriella was tired, and when Gabriella is tired, she is in her most vulnerable state. If anyone talked to her, they could basically see past her brave act that she puts on around people, and they would see that in reality that she was just as hurt, just as scared, and just as lost as a regular broken-hearted-teenage-girl.

Taylor smiled softly as she padded into Gabriella's room wearing her striped pajama pants and a tank top. She sat on Gabriella's bed with her legs crossed into a pretzel form; mirroring Gabriella's sitting position.

"Just thinking about how crazy the last two days have been. Saturday was basically all driving, and then we didn't get here until late night. Sunday was spent catching up on sleep and just walking around, and we met Chad and Troy, and...everyone else." Taylor couldn't find exact words to describe how that day went. Yes, she had fun conversing with the other kids Gabriella would become friends with. Yes, the plans they made to go sailing sounded nice. And yes, she was a little pissed off at Carlos for just springing news on his daughter like this.

"Don't worry about it Tay. I'm not." Gabriella picked at the blanket she had wrapped around her own small body. She was wearing shorts and a tank top, and was silently telling herself that she would have to go shopping for a lot warmer clothes.

Gabriella smiled at her friend as she realized she wasn't fooling Taylor for a second. "Seriously," Gabriella tried again, "it's all good. We have the clam festival to look forward to tomorrow, then sailing on Wednesday, and then in late August the wedding."

"Now try saying 'wedding' without gritting your teeth and clenching your fists," Taylor said lightly before turning serious again. "Gabi, I'm gonna ask you a question that has been on my mind for a while now, 'kay?"

The curly brunette nodded her head warily as her eyes scrunched up in thought. What would Taylor be thinking about that would sound so important concerning herself? It wasn't as if Gabriella had made too many slip ups here in Cannery yet.

Taylor paused for a moment before slowly asking, "Does your dad know about…Albuquerque?"

"I don't…Taylor…it's just…" Gabriella fell backwards so that she was now resting her head on her pillow. She closed her eyes and rubbed the bridge of her nose. She let out a big sigh as she just wished she could escape what happened. "I don't want to talk about Austin."

Austin Crooner. Just thinking about his name sent shivers up Gabriella's spine. He was going to be a senior this year as he was a whole year older than Taylor and Gabriella. Austin was the type of boy who had looks, money, and power. He held the respect from the townsmen as he lead the football team to victory for three straight years, and it was now going on four. He basically already had a scholarship locked up already.

His bright blonde hair was just the beginning of his good looks as his skin was tan--a tan color which girls only dreamed about getting at salons, his bright green eyes always seemed to shine when the sun was out, and his muscular body helped intimidate others who weren't so easily persuaded by a pretty face.

If his physical appearance wasn't enough to please the people of Albuquerque, Austin's personality that he presented was enough to win people over. He was a born leader as he always knew when to take charge, and when to let others do their own thing. He lead not just the football team to victory, but he inspired other teams to try harder by having school spirit. He was on the homecoming committee and prom committee. He was Junior Class President and he even had time to train 24/7 for football in the weight room.

He had everything anyone could ever want. He had the looks. He had the friends, or as most would say, he had the _whole_ school. And he also had the family. His mother and father were both very supportive of their precious son who never seemed to disappoint others.

The only flaw in Austin's life was his relationships, and his commitment to the said relationship. He had a darker side than what everyone else saw. Sure, he was the perfect guy during the day, but when it was the weekend nights and he had nothing to do the next day, he was just like every other guy who loved a good drink and fuck. Whenever a party was hosted, Austin was always there. And where Austin was, his girlfriend came following.

Gabriella and him would both make an entrance together. Throughout her whole sophomore year and his junior year, they would enter a party with their heads held high, and his right arm slung around her shoulders or waist. They were the typical pair as she was a cheerleader--nearly head cheerleader as she had to take over for half of the season--and he was the captain of the football team.

When Austin let loose, he really let loose as he never came near tipsy. He surpassed tipsy and headed right into the near danger zone with his drinking. There was no in between for him. Gabriella had learned to put up with him, as sometimes she would even join him as she remembers a time or two where she had to go to the hospital to get her stomach pumped due to too much alcohol.

It wasn't until their last party of the school year--the party was thrown three weeks before finals so that the student body could celebrate a pre-summer party before school was actually out that Gabriella realized Austin was cheating on her. She had caught him red handed sleeping with her _supposed_ friend from the cheer squad. The girls had been close, but it wasn't until Gabriella realized Emily only liked her because of her boyfriend.

The last week of May and the first two weeks of June held many fights and confrontations for Austin and Gabriella. The school basically picked sides, and if you picked one then you stuck up for that said person. But Gabriella couldn't care less since her life was basically going down the drain anyways. She was hurt, confused, and broken as she swore that she loved Austin. After all, the two had exchanged the three most monumental words, 'I love you', three months into their relationship. Why would he cheat?

Sure he seemed perfect to everyone, but there was always a dangerous edge to him. He always seemed to stay cool under the most awful situations. He talked with close friends, but in public he only talked when spoken to or else he would just hang back in the shadows waiting to make his next move. He led people around, as he silently had things all under control.

In ways, Gabriella saw him as a bad ass. He was 'Super Boy' during the day, and then at night he would take out his leather jacket and bring her around the town on his motorcycle. They would drink until the sun came up, and they would sometimes go down to this one creek and just stay there for the whole night. Gabriella went against her mother's word time and time again, and that is how she ended up in Cannery, California. She pushed her mother to the limits, and finally when Gabriella snapped and her final fight with Austin happened, she went straight to her mother and told her in the bluntest way possible that it was time that she left to get a new start.

Basically she told her mother that she wanted to move, but really she didn't. She wished that it was Austin who moved. She knew deep down that she didn't have to move, but in her eyes, she saw no other option. She was pushed into this decision as she no longer had control over her life in Albuquerque. She was just hoping Cannery, California held all the right answers for her now.

"Gabi?" Taylor asked.

Gabriella's eyes fluttered open as a yawn escaped her mouth. "Yeah Tay?" Gabriella nearly whispered her question as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"I think you fell asleep," Taylor murmured. Gabriella tried to sit up, but Taylor put her hand on Gabriella's to push her gently back down. "Don't get up. I think I know the answer already."

"m'kay."

Taylor quietly got off Gabriella's bed and brought the comforter up to Gabriella's shoulders to tuck her in. She smiled a little as Gabriella was still slowly rubbing at her eyes to see better.

"Tay?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm glad you came to Cannery with me for the summer. I don't think I would have made it to my dad's front door without you. I probably would have drove someplace else to escape everything."

The smile slipped from Taylor's face momentarily, but she soon replaced it with another one that was fake. She was concerned for Gabriella, but nothing could ever replace the concern she felt for Gabriella the previous school year. Nothing could even compete with the concern and worry she felt for Gabriella before, as now Taylor knew that she could basically deal with anything her best friend threw at her. So worrying about Gabriella now felt pretty easy going as Gabriella only seemed scared this time.

"I'm your best friend. I'm always going to take care of you."

* * *

When Gabriella woke up the next morning, she noticed that for the first time in a while it was past eight o'clock. This was unusual for her as she should have still been on school time no matter what time she went to bed at. It was very weird of her to still be sleeping at this time.

She got up and made her way downstairs after putting her hair in a high pony tail. When she walked downstairs she remembered that it was clam festival day and that her dad was probably already downtown at his restaurant setting up for the day.

When Gabriella entered the kitchen she had to squint her eyes to adjust to the bright lights in the ceiling.

"Morning," Taylor said chirpily. "Coffee?"

"Yes please," Gabriella took the coffee from Taylor's outstretched hand before collapsing on one of the four bar stools set up at the counter. "Why does it feel as if I got no sleep at all?"

Taylor wanted to laugh at Gabriella's dramatics, but knew that Gabriella probably was feeling a little off beat due to drinking last night. She wasn't so wasted, but she was tipsy enough to receive a good size headache for the next day.

"Have some Advil," Taylor offered as she already located the medicine in Carlos' house.

"You are a lifesaver Tay"

"You know who else is a lifesaver?"

"You know I hate guessing games when I'm the guesser. Just tell me," Gabriella requested.

"Chad. He brought over donuts for us at seven this morning. He said that they're from your favorite bakery in town and that since it's clam festival day, everything was half priced."

Gabriella looked up and noticed for the first time a pink bakery box on the end of the counter. She looked into it and saw that at least five donuts were inside; all of different variety. "He was up this early?"

"Yeah. I guess a lot of the kids got called in to work today due to it being really busy downtown. He had the early shift and thought he'd do something nice," Taylor explained.

"You know, you two would look hot together." Gabriella looked at Taylor and saw the blush that coated her cheeks.

"Says the girl who was feeding Troy last night," Taylor shot back. She smirked instantly as Gabriella ducked her head and distracted herself by picking out her breakfast donut.

"Tay, I think it's too soon to be starting anything with anyone after my last relationship. It's just--"

"I know," Taylor cut in softly. "But in the mean time, it doesn't hurt to look at boys."

Gabriella smiled. "No. It definitely doesn't hurt to look at boys. Hey Tay? By any chance did you bring in the newspaper? Or did my dad do it before he left?"

"I haven't brought one in. I think I heard someone throw one at the door earlier this morning," Taylor answered.

Gabriella jumped out of her seat and looked at Taylor with a funny face. "How long have you been up?"

"Since five," Taylor answered cheekily before quickly taking the dish towel that was hanging up and snapping it at Gabriella's butt.

Gabriella just laughed before jogging towards the front door and throwing the door open. She stepped outside with a smile on her face. Gabriella looked around for a moment before finally spotting the newspaper on the front stoop in front of the porch's stairs. As she stood up from bending over to get it, she looked straight ahead and saw Troy Bolton doing the same thing that she was doing.

When she looked at him, he looked up for the first time and smiled at her. He waved his hand as he stepped a little closer to the sidewalk; although he was still across the street.

"Hey."

"Hey Troy," Gabriella greeted, walking to the street's curb.

"Hey…I already said that, didn't I?" He asked with a chuckle. He scratched the back of his neck before finally crossing the street to be closer to her.

"Doesn't matter," Gabriella dismissed before continuing. "You know, after last night and learning where everyone else works this summer, I never did ask where you worked."

"I actually work at your dad's restaurant. Chad and I both applied there when we were sixteen and started in the kitchen washing dishes. But now that some of the older kids have moved for college, we both got moved up to being waiters," Troy explained.

Gabriella smiled. "My dad didn't make you come in today? Even with the stupid festival?"

"Chad and I both usually do the noon to six o'clock shift, but Chad has to come in early today, and instead of me doing the same, I just stay later."

Gabriella didn't know why this worked out perfectly, but that's what she found herself saying. "Well then, I guess that's perfect since Tay and I were going to stop down there for lunch." Maybe it was the fact that both Troy and Chad were going to be working there when they stopped in. At least that's what Gabriella kept telling herself as she smiled at Troy who was just wearing fleece pajama pants with the top strip of his boxers and more showing.

Back in Albuquerque she had been to multiple pool parties. It was nearly hot out for the majority of the time, and so when summer came around the parties became more frequent. And if there was a pool party, then there was guys there, and then the guys would be shirtless. Gabriella could say that she saw more than a few guys without shirts on and some of them had been worthy to be models with their chests, but looking at Troy and his sculpted abs that looked perfect, it was almost overwhelming to Gabriella in the morning.

She couldn't but help let her eyes look down, but she caught herself after only a second and she snapped her eyes back up to Troy's smiling face.

"It's perfect?" He mused.

Gabriella started walking backwards to her house so that she could still see Troy standing there with the same exact newspaper in hand that she was holding, and a grin on his face as his tanned golden skin was nearly breathtaking in the actual sunlight.

"Yeah. Just incase the food sucks, we don't have to tip you guys because we know you!" She called back making him chuckle.

"And if the food's good?"

"Then you'll know when you see us leave extra money!" Gabriella called before saying, "Bye Troy."

He watched her disappear behind her house's door before he fully turned around to go back to his home which at the time was empty due to his parents' early rises and wanting to get into town as soon as possible. His dad was helping out at his mother's business of owning her own jewelry store. Lucille made her own necklaces, bracelets, anklets, and even earrings. If you wanted something unique or something 'fun'--as his mother called it--to wear, then Lucille's shop would be the one to go to. And if you didn't want just jewelry, but just little trinkets that were nearly all girly like, then you could also get those things too from Lucille. It was a nice little business for a small town to have.

When Troy entered his house he walked right into the kitchen and sat down at the small table they had in the kitchen for quick meals as they also had a dining room, but was rarely used at times.

"Where the fuck were you?" Jason asked out of no where.

Troy looked up startled. "What the fuck dude!?" He exclaimed as he looked at Jason entering the kitchen from the other way leading from the living room. "Why are you in my house?"

"I came through the back door like I always do when no one answers. I knew you were here though because your car was here. So where were you?"

"You never answered my question though, why are you in my house?" Troy narrowed his eyes as he wasn't mad, but he was a little irritated that Jason would choose to make his entrance like that and nearly scare him.

Jason shrugged as he poured himself a bowl of cereal. "I figured we could go into town this morning and bug the shit out of Zeke before I actually have to go into work."

Troy rolled his eyes before opening the newspaper. "Yeah. I have work at noon though."

"Cool," Jason said before smirking at Troy. "So where exactly were you?"

Troy looked up and saw the glimmer in Jason's eyes. He diverted his eyes down, not wanting to tell Jason that he was talking to Gabriella. It wasn't because he was embarrassed or anything of Gabriella, but he just didn't want to be teased about his new friendship with Gabriella. Because apparently to certain friends of his, guys and girls could rarely ever be just friends, and he did not need them saying anything to Gabriella about him potentially liking her more than a friend. Things would only get messy then.

"No where that you need to know about," he answered.

Jason rolled his eyes; already knowing where he was as he had looked out of the front window to see Troy talking to Gabriella across the street. "Whatever. Hurry up and get ready. We don't have all day man." Jason added as an after thought, "And Bolton?"

"Hmm?"

"Next time you meet Gabriella in the morning, maybe you should just go out in your boxers. I bet she would _love _that."

The next thing Jason did was duck from a flying plastic spoon aimed at his head.

* * *

Gabriella entered the house with a smile on her face. She would be lying if she said that she wasn't excited for lunch now.

"Don't orgasm on me now," Taylor chirped as Gabriella made her way into the kitchen again. "So did you find the newspaper?"

Gabriella nodded. "Yeah. It was very…interesting."

Taylor scrunched her eye brows together. "Interesting? How so?"

Gabriella opened up the paper and smiled into it; making sure that her face was blocked so that Taylor didn't see her cheeks that were heating up quickly. She couldn't get the picture of Troy without a shirt on out of her head. She usually wasn't an abs kind of girl as she usually noticed men if they had nice arms, but she was sure Troy had nice arm muscles too.

"Gabs?" Taylor asked.

"Hmm?"

"I asked you a question. How was it interesting?"

Gabriella took a silent deep breath to try to relieve her face of her flaming cheeks. "Uh…you know, I ran into someone I haven't seen in a while."

Taylor smirked as she looked at her best friend. She knew when Gabriella was lying a tiny white lie, and she knew when Gabriella was lying to cover for a certain ex-boyfriend. This time Gabriella's lying was a little white lie which Taylor really didn't care about at the time. So she let Gabriella slide instead of calling her out on the lie.

"Okay. You almost ready? I want to go into town."

Gabriella nearly laughed at Taylor's eagerness. "Tay, we have _all_ day and plus the fireworks tonight. I think it will be okay."

Taylor smiled. "You're right. I just thought you would want to see Troy sooner rather than later is all."

Gabriella's lips pursed together as she thought of a comeback, but realized that she didn't have one. "After I read the paper, then I will go get dressed. Happy?"

"Oh yeah."


	3. Dr Seuss

**Author's Note--Once again, thank you so very much for the reviews. I wasn't expecting people to actually like this story since summer is coming to an end and school is about to start, and well...in this story summer is just beginning! If only our summer could repeat itself so that we'd have more time. Anyway, thanks again and I was shocked to see that I still had people reviewing for the first chapter and that meant a lot to me. I hope you like this addition and the next one should be up hopefully by Tuesday or Wednesday.**

* * *

_"Today is your day! Your mountain is waiting so...get on your way." Dr. Seuss_

By the time Gabriella and Taylor reached Carlos' restaurant it was nearly an hour after when Troy was supposed to start work.

Usually it wouldn't have taken them that long to walk downtown seeing as it was only two blocks away from Gabriella's house, but their town was even more crazier than what Gabriella thought as they were stopped at nearly every other house they passed by people who recognized Gabriella. She was asked the same questions over and over as she told people how her mother was, how happy she was to be back--even though that wasn't the whole truth--, and she told everyone that she was excited for the Clam festival and parade taking place later that day along with fireworks.

"So this is your dad's place?" Taylor asked as they were outside the restaurant that looked more like a giant wooden shack. It was more of a place to go to in the day for a laid back lunch, and then at night time it turned more into a bar where a lot of the locals hung out at; especially when there were sport games on at night time.

"Yeah. It looks kind of busy inside, though. Maybe we should eat somewhere else?" Gabriella asked in a casual tone.

Taylor narrowed her eyes on Gabriella. "Oh no. I had to practically drag you here, and we're staying. Plus, didn't you say Troy and Chad were working here right now?"

"Let's just go in," Gabriella relented before pulling open the door and being immersed in air that smelt like smoke. She didn't know how the locals could put up with this smoky smell every night as she could only handle it once or twice a week.

Nearly everywhere she looked people were sitting down and eating or talking. She couldn't see a free table near the front as they approached the podium where a girl was supposed to be to seat them.

"Hey, there's Chad," Taylor whispered as she nodded her head over to the right where sure enough, Chad was waiting on a family of five.

Chad was just collecting the five peoples' drink orders when he looked up to go place the order, only to see Taylor and Gabriella standing near the entry way. He made his way over to them with a big smile on his face.

"Hey girls. Lookin' good today," he greeted with a wide smile.

Gabriella smiled as she couldn't help but notice the slight blush on Taylor's dark cheeks.

"You two waiting to be seated?" Chad asked as he put a pencil behind his ear.

Before Gabriella or Taylor could answer, Gabriella nearly choked on air as the blonde woman who she never wanted to see walked up to the podium wearing a nice red summer dress.

"Hey girls. Gabriella, your dad said you would stop down here for lunch. We have a table reserved just for you two," Lauren greeted with a wide smile.

Since the bon fire, Gabriella hadn't really had time to think about Lauren, much less talk to her as she just hoped that they would never have the chance to have a conversation. She knew that was unlikely to happen, but she just didn't want to have anything to do with her. Gabriella didn't get along perfectly with her mother, and she wasn't too naïve to think that her parents could ever work out their problems, but she just didn't want her dad to get married to this woman who seemed perfect in every way.

"Thanks. That sounds great," Taylor chirped when she realized Gabriella was too busy trying to keep a small grin plastered on her face to answer.

"Follow me then," Lauren instructed cheerfully.

Taylor nudged Gabriella in the back when Lauren turned around to lead them to their table near the back.

"Play nice," she warned as Gabriella gave her a sarcastic look.

"As long as she doesn't talk to me, then I'm good."

* * *

The lunch Gabriella and Taylor were consuming would have been heaven in Gabriella's mouth as she couldn't deny that whoever was the cook at her dad's place was the best she had ever tasted. Even a simple cheeseburger and fries tasted wonderful in her mouth, but unfortunately for her, Carlos had other plans.

Right before Troy came over to receive their drink orders, he was followed by Carlos and Lauren who thought it would be fun to join them for an early lunch. Taylor had graciously let Lauren slide in next to her in the booth while Carlos sat down by Gabriella.

She had been silent throughout most of the meal unless she was spoken to. It was really easy for Gabriella to keep silent when she forced her mind to try to find flaws within the woman across from her.

It was when Lauren had to get up and leave due to her break being over that Gabriella relaxed comfortably in her seat again. A genuine smile actually came onto her face as she listened to her father talk about the town and things that she missed out on.

"So Gabs, what do you think?" He asked. Gabriella looked up with a confused face as she couldn't recall what he was talking about now. "About Lauren. She's great, right?"

The knife Gabriella was holding in her hand to cut her burger slipped before Gabriella forced a smile on her face. "She's…interesting. Looks a little young to me," Gabriella said casually before receiving a kick from Taylor in the shin underneath the table.

Carlos just laughed. "She's the same age as me. But you like her, right?"

"Dad, she's…" Gabriella paused as she looked at her father's hopeful face. There was just something about the way he was smiling at her that made a pull at her heart. She didn't want to disappoint him so soon after moving in with him. She had already let others down back in Albuquerque, and she couldn't afford to mess up her home with her father so soon. "great."

* * *

Window Shopping was something a lot of kids were used to. When you were low on cash or didn't possess any at all, then you never did want to go into stores just to look at something you really wanted, but knew that you couldn't have without a lot of begging towards the parents for funds. So the kids resorted to Window Shopping as even though you were looking at clothes through the windows of shops, you never actually did go into the store. That way, things were less tempting.

That's what Gabriella and Taylor found themselves doing together after they left the restaurant. They never did get a chance to talk to Troy nor Chad after eating due to the place being especially busy where people were waiting thirty minutes just to sit at the bar for a drink.

"Remind me to tell my parents to wire me money," Taylor said as they passed a store that had a cute display for teenage girls' clothes.

Gabriella laughed at Taylor's hungry eyes when she looked at a light pink coat that would suit her style. "Tay, how weird does that sound? Honestly? Since when did we have to start asking our parents to 'wire' us money?"

The darker skinned girl looked at her best friend with a smile. "It's kind of weird. I mean, we're gonna be juniors, but yet, I don't feel like it. Especially since you're not gonna be back for school."

"I know what you mean. I'm actually gonna have to be nice to make new friends here. I mean, Kelsi seemed alright last night. She was quiet, but she was always like that," Gabriella concluded as she thought about the last time she saw the brunette with glasses.

"And Jason isn't a new friend, is he? You went to school with him before?"

Gabriella smiled. "He's the class clown. He's actually worse than Chad sometimes as I never really did talk to him that much, but Chad and him were friends, so whenever Jason was over at Chad's house, I would see him," Gabriella explained and then added as an afterthought, "He's kind of cute too."

"Honey, he's not _just_ cute. He's a little bit more than that," Taylor corrected with a laugh as the two girls continued to just walk the strip of shops. Cars were parked along the streets with families getting out to go walk around. Giant clams were hung up at nearly every shop entrance as on random street corners people in costumes of clams danced around while handing out flyers. "Which if you haven't noticed, but nearly all the guys here are a little bit more than just cute."

Gabriella giggled. "You're starting to have a one track mind Tay."

"Well I'm just picking up your slack Montez," she teased as Gabriella gasped mockingly at her. "What? It's true."

"Hey," Gabriella stopped walking, creating a domino effect with Taylor. "speaking of Kelsi. Isn't that her in the video rental shop?" Gabriella pointed across the street to the corner shop which had big glass windows to see clearly into the rental place.

"Want to go say hi? It might be good to befriend her before the other blonde one," Taylor suggested.

"The other one's name is Sharpay," Gabriella pointed out as they started walking again; mutually agreeing silently that they were going to go talk to Kelsi who wasn't actually that busy.

Taylor rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Sharpie? Sharpay? They sound the same."

The two girls entered the movie rental place and looked around at the various racks of shelves that held various types of movies. Kelsi sat behind a counter; reading through a magazine with one ear phone in connected to her Ipod.

Gabriella had remembered Kelsi being the shy, quiet girl back in fourth grade when she moved to Cannery, California. They weren't close friends as Gabriella can't even remember a time where they talked to each other outside of school. But by the looks of it, Kelsi seemed to be her best option for a new friend. It never hurt to have a nice friend.

"Hey," Gabriella greeted as Taylor and her walked closer to the counter.

Kelsi's head snapped up and a slow smile spread on her face as she registered that she knew who walked through the door. She wasn't used to people coming into the movie place when a big festival was occurring. It was kind of nice to have people around as she had already read three magazines, and she could only take so much gossip.

"Hey you guys. What are you guys doing here?" Kelsi added quickly, "Not that I mind. It's always nice to socialize with people instead of boring gossip." She indicated to the magazine, making Gabriella and Taylor laugh.

"We were window shopping. Turns out it's not as fun as it sounds," Taylor informed her with a smile.

"Oh. I know how you feel." Kelsi closed her magazine and sat back in the chair she was sitting in.

"So how long do you have to work til?" Gabriella asked.

Kelsi sighed. She looked at the clock and saw that it was only going on three. "Another two hours." Suddenly a huge smile broke out onto her face. "Hey, what are you guys doing tonight? Sharpay is coming over to my house due to my parents being gone, and well…you guys can come too?"

Gabriella and Taylor looked at each other with a smile on their faces. Gabriella could instantly tell that Kelsi was the type of person to reach out to people. There was just something about her that put a smile on Gabriella's face when looking at Kelsi. It seemed as if nothing in the world could get to Kelsi to make her unhappy and that spread hope within Gabriella. If Kelsi could stay happy, then she could too.

"I think my dad wanted me to have dinner with him at Fred's tonight, but I can make it afterwards," Gabriella said. "Tay?"

"Yeah. I was just planning on reading, but your house sounds so much better."

Kelsi nearly squealed in excitement, making all three girls laugh. It was already clear to anyone walking by that the three girls standing in the movie place were going to be good friends.

"Don't worry about being late. Shar wasn't coming over until after the fireworks. Something about spending time with Zeke even though they're just going to be fighting most of the time," Kelsi rolled her eyes.

"And she's gonna be okay that we're coming over?" Gabriella asked.

"She'll live. If anything, she'll be glad that more people are over to hear her complain about Zeke."

"So when exactly did Sharpay and Zeke move to Cannery? I don't really remember them from before I moved." Gabriella asked.

"Sharpay came the summer before freshmen year and Zeke moved in the summer before eighth grade. Ever since high school started they fought, and then when they started dating sophomore year things cooled down until recently. Which I don't understand why since Zeke actually is a really nice guy," Kelsi added as an afterthought.

Gabriella narrowed her eyes in suspicion. She didn't exactly agree with Kelsi on that one as from what she witnessed the night before, Zeke was kind of a jackass who just expected Sharpay to tag along to his ideas. If anything, he reminded her a little bit of Austin.

Kelsi saw the look at Gabriella's face and continued, "Last night was just a bad night. Usually he's really sweet."

"Yeah," Gabriella agreed. She wasn't convinced of Kelsi's words, but she wanted to believe the girl. "I'm sure Sharpay was just having a bad night too."

"No, that's what Shar's been like for the past couple of months." A silence overcame the girls before Kelsi perked up again. "So anyways, since Gabriella is going to be having dinner with her dad Taylor, do you want to come back here around five and we can get something to eat and watch the fireworks together?"

"Yeah. That sounds great."

* * *

"So we have your guys' schedules worked out?" Carlos asked as he was sitting down at the table with Troy and Chad who were on their final break for the evening.

"Yeah. We both have great hours. Thanks Mr. Montez," Troy said as he still couldn't believe that him and Chad would get first pick at summer hours along with a pay raise.

Carlos chuckled, "How many times have I told you to call me Carlos?"

"Too many times to count."

"Right. So just to make sure, you two are okay with closing down the restaurant some nights? I'm gonna try to make it here every weeknight, but on the weekends you two won't have any problems?" Carlos asked as he turned serious again. He needed to know that his place was in good hands, and he found that Troy and Chad were more than reliable when it came to their jobs.

He had practically helped raise Chad as the Montezs and Danforths were close, and even when Gabriella moved away with her mother, he had seen Chad nearly everyday as the kid loved to hang out at his restaurant. It was only suitable that he put trust and faith into Chad and Troy.

"Absolutely. It's no big deal," Chad confirmed as he was still shocked by Carlos sitting them down and explaining to them that they were getting a raise in their checks.

"You guys can have dinner now. Sorry for keeping you to your meals, but now I have to go." Carlos couldn't help but smile as it felt good knowing he was going to go have dinner with his daughter once again. "Gabriella and I are going to have dinner."

"No problem. See you later Mr. Montez," Troy called out as the older man stood to leave.

When Carlos was out of ear shot and near the front of the restaurant, Chad and Troy continued eating their meals.

"You're such a suck up," Chad muttered before chuckling. "You do know that you can call him Carlos, right?"

"I just…like to keep things formal," Troy said stiffly.

Chad wasn't buying Troy's explanation. "Oh yeah," he said sarcastically. "and the fact that his daughter has just moved back isn't the reason you want to stay on his good side."

"Thank God it's almost six o'clock," Troy said randomly.

Chad looked at Troy with a curious face. "Why?"

"Because your shift ends in an hour," Troy said cheekily. "I won't have to see your awful face anymore."

* * *

Gabriella couldn't remember actually sitting down with her dad and just eating and talking as if everything was normal. It felt great being back in a place where they were both comfortable, and just being together.

She told him stories about the past years and he told her everything that went down in their town. She heard stories ranging from crazy petting zoo incidents to Harold going house to house trying to convince everyone to vote for his barbed wire idea to keep birds from randomly hanging around.

"Well look at my two favorite customers," Rebecca greeted as she came over to their table with two coffee mugs. She didn't have to ask if they both wanted coffee as they both lived off of the liquid. "How's everything going down at the restaurant Carlos?"

He shrugged his shoulders as Gabriella smiled at the interactions. "Eh, not too bad. Testing out Chad's and Troy's abilities of managing the place by themselves."

Rebecca beamed down at the father and daughter. "It's time that those two boys were given real responsibility. The pressure they're put under from this town for basketball can't be too good. I think it's healthy for them to be in charge of something else."

"Why do I get the feeling we're trapped inside a huge box being prodded and watched?" Carlos asked as Gabriella and Rebecca both laughed.

"That's because we are," Gabriella answered; turning her head to look outside the big glass windows, only to see at least twenty people looking into the diner. She could distinctly make out Tucker's head along with Harold's.

Rebecca rolled her eyes before stalking over to her curtain and pulling them down. "For heavens sake," she chided with annoyance. "You would think they had nothing better to do besides watch people eat and enjoy good food."

Having people watching her should have annoyed her. If she was back in Albuquerque she would have already yelled at them to 'get a life', but deep down she really didn't care. As long as she was with her father enjoying her time with him, then she was okay with being stalked by the crazy townspeople.

It almost seemed normal.

It almost seemed normal until Carlos opened his mouth to speak. "So Gabs, I have to talk to you about something sweetie. Next week Lauran and I are going to be going down south for a couple of days to meet with her parents and some people for the wedding."

Rebecca overheard Carlos and saw the shocked look on Gabriella's face. She quietly went back behind the counter and towards the back room which was where the kitchen was situated. She didn't want to intrude in their conversation.

"Oh?"

"Her parents live about three hours away and since we all have a little time we can take off from work, we decided to just get a hotel room instead of driving back and forth each day. It'll only be a short visit from Sunday morning to Tuesday night, and you and Taylor are welcomed to come with us."

Gabriella's eyes went wide at the offer. She had never had grandparents before due to Anna's parents wanting nothing to do with her after they found out she was pregnant before the wedding, and Carlos' mom died giving birth to him while his father passed away when Carlos was in his second year of college. Gabriella was too young to remember him.

"That's…a generous offer," she sputtered out like a fish out of water. "I'll have to talk to Taylor."

Carlos smiled as he knew Gabriella wouldn't be too warm to the idea. "Or, you two are welcomed to stay behind. You'll have plenty of opportunities to meet them latter. They'll be coming up around August when the wedding date is closer," Carlos explained. "I guess I just wanted to make sure that you were okay with the idea of being home alone for a couple of days."

Gabriella smiled at his worried expression. "Dad, I'm nearly seventeen. I've been home before. Plus, Tay's with me, so we will be fine."

Carlos smiled, "I guess I forget just how old you are."

Gabriella smiled warmly, "It's bound to happen once in a while, but there is something that I would like to ask you."

Gabriella needed anything to change the subject from her father's wedding. She gave her dad her best sweetest face.

"What is it?" He asked with a weary smile.

"I think when you're gone, you should let me paint my room," Gabriella suggested. Before her father could open his mouth, she continued, "I know you think I might do some crazy color, but I promise you that it won't be any dark blacks or bright greens. I'll keep it reasonable as I know I won't be able to stand the plain white that my room is now."

Carlos took a moment before answering. "That was a nice mini speech. Where'd you learn how to reason like that?"

"You."

Carlos sighed, "I suppose it wouldn't hurt if you wanted to paint your room. Although, this better not be a project where you start it, but then you don't want to finish it."

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "For your information, I happen to love painting. Cutting the lawn is _completely_ different from painting. Especially since you make me mow the yard against my will, and I'm volunteering to do this by myself."

Carlos laughed before Rebecca came over; ready to take their orders.

"You know Gabriella, to keep Taylor and you busy this summer, I am looking for some extra help waiting on tables here. You interested?" Rebecca tempted.

"Yes!" Gabriella exclaimed without even thinking about it. She had a feeling Taylor really wouldn't mind as she was just complaining earlier that day about having to cut back on her shopping due to low amount of cash.

"Great. I'll talk to you guys in more detail later."

It was when Gabriella took her first sip of coffee that night that she knew deep down that things were looking up for her.

* * *

Troy was just getting done with bringing food out to most of his tables when a figure caught his eye. He smiled as he watched Gabriella look around the restaurant tentatively. The dinner rush was over, and now usually if it was a normal day, the drinkers would be coming soon to watch TV and talk sport, but since the fireworks were about to start, barely anyone was coming inside as everyone was outside watching with anticipation written all over their faces.

Troy found this the perfect opportunity to take another break before he would have to start cleaning up and preparing things for tomorrow morning with the restaurant. He loved working for Carlos as on school nights him and Chad only had to work until seven or eight o'clock--giving them time to still do their homework--and then on weekends him and Chad would switch off working every other Fridays and Saturdays. On weekend nights everyone got off at eleven which is when the restaurant closes at, but then if Carlos was there with them, they would stay to clean up with him. The task of closing up and putting the chairs up so that they could sweep or mop the floor usually lasted until eleven thirty with two people, but on nights without Carlos, Troy or Chad would close by themselves on weekends and that could last until midnight.

Neither one minded as Carlos was a great boss, and they both very much respected him. Another good thing about it was that even though Troy wasn't technically supposed to have another break, if he found time to go wander off for ten minutes, then Carlos wouldn't mind. Carlos especially wouldn't mind him taking a break if he never found out.

Troy followed where Gabriella went, going up a set of stairs where he knew leaded to the upper place of the restaurant which was where Carlos' office was located; along with a nice balcony that overlooked the downtown part of Cannery.

"If you're thinking about jumping, don't." Troy joked as Gabriella jumped in her spot.

She wasn't expecting anyone to follow her up due to the staff knowing this was her father's personal space. She turned around with a small smile on her face as Troy walked past her father's desk and through the sliding glass door which lead to the balcony.

There were certain times in Gabriella's life where she preferred to be alone. For instance, when she was too upset to speak, she liked to go into her room and scream into her pillow. Granted, she hadn't done that since the sixth grade, but she preferred to be alone at the time.

Second, when she was sad and grieving a loss of a friend. She didn't like letting her mother see her upset, so she would once again go into her room and block everyone out.

Third, when she felt totally content with her life and she feels like nothing could get better. She likes to just take a moment and breath freely as she thinks about everything that is happening. Between moving to Cannery, meeting new and old people, and learning that her father is engaged, she just felt like she needed to take some time alone to let things process in her mind.

Looking out into the town, her mind decided that she was relatively happy. She couldn't ask for a better return as things could have gone a lot worse.

"Hi," Troy whispered as he stood side by side with his hands resting on the railing.

Gabriella smiled as she looked out into the dark sky. Neither one looked at each other as they didn't need to see each other.

"Hi," Gabriella whispered back. It felt so surreal to be standing next to Troy without feeling anything but calmness. "My father giving you a break finally?"

Troy smiled, "He doesn't exactly know that I'm up here. But I won't tell if you don't."

Gabriella giggled. "Your secret is safe with me."

"So I ran into Kyle Sanders today, and well…I thought of you," Troy admitted.

Gabriella wanted to look at him, but she remained cool and casual while smiling down at the little kids who were running around in the street with fireworks in their hands.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah. There's this beach party Friday and I think you and Taylor should come to it."

Gabriella remembered Kyle Sanders as he also played basketball, or at least he used to as she hasn't heard of him recently.

"Why?"

Troy scratched the back of his neck. Wasn't it fairly obvious why he wanted them to come? Because he wanted to spend more time with her and become her friend.

"Well because…it'll be fun. It's on the beach and there's usually always this huge bonfire that's at least five feet tall," Troy rambled nervously. A light blush appeared on his cheeks as he didn't realize Gabriella was just teasing him by acting all casual.

Gabriella turned to look at him with a smirk on her face. "I'll have to think about it."

Troy gaped at her. "Wha--"

Gabriella laughed at his face and he finally realized she was just kidding.

"You're mean Montez," he scolded. "And just because you did that, you're gonna have to save me a dance Friday."

Gabriella nodded her head. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

A thundering sound echoed throughout the sky; making Gabriella jump in her spot. They both looked up from each other and into the dark blue sky to see sparkles of green and red litter the sky.

The fireworks had started.

* * *

Troy was smiling as he was finishing with the sweeping of the room. He had all the chairs turned over on the tables so that he could easily maneuver around the room without much hassle. He was the only one left in the place as Carlos had stopped by earlier to help, but left quickly as he and Lauren had plans.

"Dude, you sure know how to clear out a place," Zeke's voice boomed throughout the empty room.

Troy looked up with a smile. He was sure that he locked the front doors to the restaurant, but he knew that sometimes if Zeke, Chad, or Jason wanted to visit when it was closing time that they would just use the back door that employees were supposed to use.

"Yeah, well…what can I say? It's a talent," Troy joked before turning serious at Zeke's expression. "What's wrong with you?"

"Two words," Zeke held up two fingers for emphasis. He took one chair down to sit in as Troy continued to sweep the carpet. "Sharpay. Bitchiness."

Troy chuckled. "Dude, I know things are rough right now, but just give her time. You know she's going through a hard time."

"She's _always_ going through a hard time! I can't cut her anymore slack! If we keep fighting, pretty soon we won't even be friends anymore," Zeke admitted with a sigh. He was too tired to deal with his relationship problems with Sharpay.

Troy smiled sympathetically at Zeke. He really wasn't the right person to talk to about relationship advice. Sure, he had girlfriends before. But nothing was serious as Troy really liked to stay focused on basketball and some schoolwork. He didn't really believe in dating random girls just for entertainment like Chad and Jason. But Zeke really didn't have any other options for dating advice as Chad was able to make things work for himself by following his gut instinct, and Jason just wasn't into helping out others all the time.

"Man, you know I'm not good with advice, but if you want to hear some then I guess I can help you out," Troy offered, putting the broom against the wall so that he could look at his friend without any distractions.

"Anything can help. I'm beginning to be desperate."

"_Talk_ to her! Have you even tried that because from what I saw you were kind of a jackass last night, but that was only once. Now it's time to be your normal self again and just _talk_ to her! If things don't work out and she's an even bigger bitch, then…cut her loose."

Zeke's face showed shock that Troy would even suggest that, but then he relaxed again as he thought about what Troy was suggesting. He would be lying if he said he hadn't thought of breaking things off with her before. It was just becoming all too real hearing Troy saying it. Their fighting had turned into something so horrible that others were beginning to think that they didn't even belong together anymore.

Zeke sighed, "You're right Troy."

Troy beamed, proud with himself for helping out for once. "Thanks."

"You do suck at advice," Zeke said right away before smiling his real thankfulness. "But, thank you. I'll think about it. We're supposed to have a date Saturday night, so maybe then."

"And don't forget sailing on Wednesday and then there's a beach party Friday night. There's so many opportunities to talk to her then," Troy pointed out in a 'duh' way.

Zeke rolled his eyes now. "You know, your advice might have been good, but your timing isn't. You don't talk about serious shit with your girlfriend of nearly a year surrounded by drunk teenagers." Zeke's eyes taunted Troy when he added, "But then again, you wouldn't know since you _never_ do relationships."

A dry laugh escaped Troy's mouth as he grabbed the dirty dish towel in his back pocket and threw it at Zeke. "Ha ha. Very funny. You and I both know that I get along just fine."

Zeke laughed, "Well now that there's a new girl who you get automatic dibs on is living here…" Zeke trailed off.

"Not you too," Troy complained. "Gabriella and I are just friends. We're just going to be friends."

"Whatever you say man. I believe you, but you and I both know that Cross and Danforth don't believe the shit you're talking about."

* * *

"What the hell is this?" Gabriella asked as she sniffed the concoction Kelsi made.

It was an orange mixture somewhere labeled between a liquid and solid. Gabriella thought it looked like chewed carrots who someone puked up, but she wasn't about to tell Kelsi that.

"I read a recipe in a magazine about how it's supposed to exfoliate your face. You put it on and leave it there for ten minutes as it hardens to your face, and then when you wash it off, it takes away the dead layers of skin," Kelsi explained; although when she looked down at the bowl holding the said mixture, she wrinkled her nose at the smell wafting up into the air.

Sharpay dramatically rolled her eyes while putting the magazine that she was reading down. She was sitting in a beanbag chair situated in Kelsi's room while Gabriella and Kelsi were sitting on the queen sized bed and Taylor was occupying the other beanbag chair on the ground.

"Kels, please tell me that you didn't get this little facial scrub out of one of your 'love advice' magazines," Sharpay spoke. Kelsi blushed a little and that was all Sharpay needed to know. "Honey, how many times do I have to tell you that you don't need to read that crap. Especially since you have your own boy toy to play with."

Gabriella could only assume that Sharpay was talking about Jason from what Troy told her the night before.

"I don't like Jason like that, and even if I did, I don't think he really likes me in that way either," Kelsi spoke quietly.

"Honey, he said he wanted to sleep with you just last week," Sharpay pointed out bluntly. "If that's not him saying he wants you, then I don't know what is."

"Have you tried talking to him?" Gabriella asked softly; sensing that Kelsi secretly had feelings for Jason even though she wasn't saying so.

"Finally!" Sharpay exclaimed. "A sensible suggestion! Try _talking_ to him Kelsi!"

"Just like you're supposed to talk to Zeke?" Kelsi shot back as she wasn't feeling in the mood to talk about her and Jason's complicated friendship.

Sharpay rolled her eyes while crawling over to her bag to retrieve a mini purse filled with nail polish. "Fine. I get your point. You don't want to talk about it. Let's move onto Taylor and Gabriella. Boyfriends?"

"A big fat no," Taylor answered. She wasn't opposed to having a boyfriend. She just never found time for one during the school year with all the activities she was in.

"Gabriella?" Sharpay asked as she brought her bag over to everyone else. "Feel free to take any color. This is my old set anyway."

"I just got out of a bad relationship," Gabriella answered honestly. If she was staying for two whole years to attend high school and make new friends, she might as well be honest with them right from the start.

"Oh. That doesn't sound good at all," Kelsi said softly.

Gabriella crossed her legs on the bed before deciding to just tuck her legs underneath herself. "It's a long story, but to shorten it? Boy meets girl. Boy and girl think they're in love. They stay together for almost a year, and girl finds out boy cheated on her." Gabriella sighed before continuing, "There's a lot of little details left out of that, but it was pretty messy and some things just spiraled out of control."

"He sounds like a jackass. Anyone who cheats is not worth it," Sharpay concluded.

Gabriella smiled. Even though she thought she wouldn't like Sharpay after meeting her, the blonde was starting to grow on her as she was very blunt and Gabriella liked it. She obviously wasn't one to mess with and she looked and sounded like a girl who knew how to have a good time. Kelsi and Sharpay seemed like the perfect best friends as they evened one another out. Gabriella just hoped she could fit into their little group without problems. And with the way Sharpay said Austin sounded like a jackass, Gabriella knew she wouldn't have much trouble conversing with the blonde.

As the night got later and later each girl fell asleep at different times. Ironically, Kelsi fell asleep first at her house as she took one half of her bed. She offered it to Gabriella, Taylor, and Sharpay, but each girl refused to take Kelsi's bed as it was her room and was generous enough to let them all stay over when her parents were gone.

The three remaining girls stayed up a little later as they put in a movie. Sharpay and Taylor had their sleeping bags out on the ground as Gabriella was laying down next to Kelsi in their original positions. As the movie played on Taylor was the next one to fall asleep.

Gabriella only knew this because when she rolled over in bed, she was facing the edge and saw that Sharpay's eyes were the only ones open.

"You're up," Sharpay stated instead of asked.

"Yeah. You too, huh?"

"I think I'm gonna go to sleep. You don't mind if I turn off the TV, do you?" She asked as her hand was already reaching for the remote.

"Goodnight."

The room went black when Sharpay turned off the TV and Gabriella could hardly see a foot in front of herself.

"Hey Gabriella?" She heard Sharpay whisper.

"Yeah?"

"What was the name of the guy you dated?"

Gabriella paused before deciding to answer. "Austin. His name was Austin and he was good at everything he did. He lead our school to football state champs three years in a row, he got straight A's, and he even managed to find time to drink and smoke."

"If it's any consolation, I know what you're kind of going through. Back in freshmen year I was going out with Kyle Sanders, and well…to put it bluntly, he turned out to be fucking some junior girl on the cheer squad," Sharpay said bitterly. "I only found out about it because Zeke saw him making out with that slut before a basketball game."

Gabriella sighed. She had no idea what to say. Sharpay's words didn't comfort her and stop the pain in which Austin created, but on a different level her words let Gabriella know that the blonde was opening up to her.

"Goodnight Sharpay."

"Night Gabriella."

No matter how hard Gabriella shut her eyes, or turned to switch sleeping positions, she just couldn't fall asleep. She became so frustrated with herself that she resorted to counting sheep to see if that would make her tired. When that didn't work, she tried counting backwards from one hundred.

It was when her mind started to wander that she started to feel her eyes droop shut. Images of the dark haired brunette floated through her vision as her eyes closed peacefully.

Throughout her relationship with Austin, Gabriella couldn't deny that he treated her perfectly. He acted as if she was his whole world, and at some point in both of their lives she was. Gabriella was there for him when he was injured his junior year in a car accident, she was there for him when he had to study for his SATs, and she was there for him when he drank too much that he couldn't walk without falling.

She could still remember the day she went to visit him the first time in the hospital. By that time they were half way done with the school year--Gabriella being a sophomore and Austin being a junior. She was told three days earlier that he was in a car accident with his younger brother as Austin was bringing Lucas to his indoor soccer practice. The two brothers were complete opposites as Lucas loved soccer and couldn't care less about school, while Austin set the standards high with his 'perfect' life.

It turned out that they were hit by a drunk driver at nighttime and it was Austin's side of the car which was the impact point. Lucas was able to walk away with only a minor concussion while Austin had to go into surgery for his shoulder and collapse of lung.

His surgery had gone smoothly and now it was just up to him to wake up. Gabriella could never remember a time in her life where she felt so guilty. Right before the accident her and Austin had gotten into a little argument about attending some petty little party that night. Gabriella didn't want to go as she didn't feel like watching Austin getting drunk for the third time that week, but Austin wanted to go as he felt like he couldn't go without his girlfriend.

Gabriella couldn't muster up enough courage to go see him in the hospital before he woke up. She knew she wouldn't be able to contain her tears; even though she had various offers from her other friends on the cheer squad to go with her for support. Even Taylor couldn't get her to go visit Austin as on the third day he was alone in the hospital due to his parents having to go back to work.

It was when Taylor came rushing over to her house after school that Monday that Gabriella knew she had to go visit him. She had received news that he was awake and even though she told her mom that day that she was too sick to attend school, she wasn't too sick to go to the hospital.

When she entered his room, the lights were dim due to the brightness hurting his eyes. He was sitting up in bed dressed in a hospital gown with the covers pulled up to his waist. A couple of their friends were in the room already as they were laughing about something, but when the air shifted and Austin sensed someone else coming into his room, his light blue eyes looked over towards the door and the smile on his face dropped slowly.

Instead, a content look replaced his grin and their friends all turned to see who he was looking at. They all knew what Gabriella and Austin went through as everyone heard about their fight about the party at the party when the news about the accident reached them.

The guys all stood up and did their 'handshake' with a tired looking Austin. He was lucky that he was a right hand thrower as it was his left shoulder that received most of the damage.

When the guys passed Gabriella in the doorway, they all offered her small grins of encouragement before she took a brave step forward. Their eyes held each other before she hesitated to take another step forward, and another, and then another until she was near his bedside.

He looked up at her as if she were his whole world. "Hey baby girl. Why do you look so sad?"

His right hand slowly reached up and traced the dry tear stains on her face.

"A pretty girl like you shouldn't be crying," he husked out.

Gabriella took a deep breath before whispering, "Don't ever scare me like that. I never want to feel like that again."

Austin smiled as he opened his arms for her. "Come here," he demanded softly before Gabriella obliged and carefully wrapped her arms around him. It had felt so good to hold him again that she started to cry softly.

Gabriella wiped a stray tear away as she shifted her position in Kelsi's bed once again. She hadn't even realized that she was still awake until she heard Kelsi mumble something in her sleep before turning over sleepily and evening out her breathing once again.

Gabriella sighed as she looked at the time. It was three in the morning and all she wanted was to go to sleep.

She couldn't afford to lose any more sleep over Austin.

* * *

The girls woke up in the opposite order of when they went to bed. Gabriella was the first one up who quietly got up and headed downstairs to see if the newspaper was delivered yet. When she returned inside with the freshly printed paper in hand, Sharpay was in the kitchen making coffee. Not to soon after Taylor and Kelsi both came down looking as if they both wanted to be back into bed.

"Someone tell me not to go into work. I should call in sick," Kelsi moaned as she graciously took the coffee mug Gabriella was offering her.

"What shift do you have?" Sharpay asked. "Because I only thought Zeke worked today."

"Where does he work?" Taylor asked.

"At this one little coffee shop down the street from Gabriella's father's restaurant. He bakes some of the pastries."

"And Jason works at the same place I do, which thankfully he doesn't work today with me," Kelsi said a little bit more brightly. "I hate working ten to three o'clock. It seems as if my whole day is wasted down there."

"So change of subject, did everyone hear about Kyle's beach party this Friday?" Sharpay asked. Gabriella looked at Sharpay in shock at how easily she could mention her ex's name, but she didn't say anything as Sharpay carried on as if it was the most casual thing to talk about.

"I'm in for a little while, but then I have to head home early. My parents are having people over Saturday and they need me here to help do a summer cleaning thing," Kelsi rolled her eyes. "As if this place wasn't clean enough," she grunted.

"What about you two?"

"I think we were planning on checking it out. Gabriella said she remembered Kyle from before the move," Taylor answered.

"Great. My parents happen to own a beach house right next to his, and well I'm just offering it as a place to crash so you don't have to worry about going home drunk."

Gabriella and Taylor smiled at the offer. Taylor wasn't known for being able to let loose that much at a party as she liked to be in control of everything, so she only ever drank one cup of alcohol, but Gabriella wouldn't mind a safe haven to go to that night if she did decide to drink more than what her father would approve of.

"Sounds great."

* * *

"You know, both Tay and Gabi are hot," Jason spoke casually as he shot the orange basketball perfectly into the net.

Troy nearly choked on the air he was breathing as he got Jason's rebound.

"I thought you were into Kels? And when did you start giving out nicknames?" Troy asked.

Chad laughed silently as he watched Troy squirm in his spot on the outside court at the park. Sometimes the boys when they weren't busy and didn't have anything planned would just come down to the park on an afternoon and just mess around with a basketball since they weren't in their training season yet.

Jason shrugged. He could remember the party perfectly exactly a week ago when he got so drunk just because he was in a bad mood. He had gone up to Kelsi who was practically his best friend and told her that they should be together and that they should start their relationship by fucking one another. It might not have been the best words to ever say to the girl who you thought you liked, but Jason wasn't really thinking as he let the alcohol do the talking. He blamed Zeke for not watching his back at the party as he was off with Sharpay.

Kelsi was shocked to hear Jason declare his feelings that way, and in return, she politely turned him down before walking away.

Jason could remember that night perfectly, and ever since then things had been semi awkward between them. They no longer joked as much, they never had any physical contact with one another, and they could hardly be left alone longer than five minutes.

Jason didn't quite understand what Kelsi's problem was, and he didn't know if he wanted to ask her about it because then that would just lead into another awkward conversation about that stupid party and his drunken confession.

"Am I not allowed to look at other girls?" Jason asked Troy with a smile. "Because if Kelsi and I don't get out of this weird funk soon, then maybe it's time I move onto someone else for a summer relationship."

"One, why would you want a summer relationship? If Kelsi would have told you she felt the same way then you would be more than that. Two, Gabriella will be here after the summer, so she won't be a summer hook up. Three…I don't have a third," Troy said as he shot the basketball from the three point line and watched it go flawlessly thru the net.

"Maybe Tay will give me a chance?" He asked.

Chad rolled his eyes. "She doesn't seem like the kind of girl to just 'hook-up' with people." Both Troy and Jason looked at Chad with raised eye brows. The darker skinned boy shrugged his shoulders innocently. "What? I was talking to her Sunday night at the bonfire and she just seems like the kind of girl who wants the full deal."

"Whatever. So I'm basically screwed," Jason grumbled.

"So Kyle's party should be fun, yeah?" Troy asked to change the topic.

Both guys' faces lit up. "Hell yeah. I guess people are bringing shit to burn in the fire. Some soft of 'End of the School Year' type burning event. I'm thinking about bringing my bad luck socks," Chad announced.

"The ones you haven't washed since high school started?" Troy asked with disgust.

"Oh yeah. I figure we're half way done. Why not start some other bad luck charm?"

Troy was about to comment when a figure moving in the distance caught his eye. Bike trails lead all around Cannery, California and the main bike trail of the town circled around the park that the boys were at. Past a couple of trees and across the mini water fountain the park had situated in the center, there was a figure who was wearing black shorts that hung low on the girl's hips, and a light blue tank top that came up a little on her flat stomach.

Chad and Jason both noticed that Troy's attention had been switched, and they looked behind themselves to see who or what he was looking at. Chad smiled even bigger now as he took in Gabriella running on the bike trail. Within seconds she would be running towards them and around the circular loop surrounding the basketball court.

"Hey Gabriella!" Chad yelled.

Troy's eyes opened in shock. "Dude, what the hell are you doing?!" He hissed out.

"This is some priceless shit, but I have to get going. Don't forget you guys. We're all meeting down by my boat at noon! Bring swimsuits, or…maybe we can convince the girls that bras and underwear are the same thing?"

"You're a perv Jase. Get out of here!" Troy yelled before throwing him his basketball.

"Gabriella!" Chad yelled again, and this time he was successful. Gabriella slowed down and slowly pulled the earphones out from her ears. She smiled as she came closer to Troy and Chad.

"Hey guys. Was that Jason before?" Gabriella asked as she swore she saw another figure with them.

"Yeah. He had some family thing to do," Chad explained. "You know, we were just talking about you."

Troy wanted to kill his best friend at the moment as he couldn't believe what he was doing. Throughout their time together as friends, Troy and Chad had double dated quite a few times due to Chad always wanting to have a girl on his arm during school, and Troy being like his Troy self, just didn't care as he wanted to stay focused on basketball. It wasn't easy being captain of the team in only your sophomore year.

"Really?" Gabriella asked with surprise. "What's up?"

"Well, there's this new movie playing tonight, and we wanted to know if you and Tay wanted to come and watch it with us?" Chad asked. Troy looked at Chad with narrowed eyes. Since when did he start using nicknames?

"By new movie, you mean a black and white movie playing down at the beach on the outdoor screen?" Gabriella asked with a teasing smile. She knew how their town worked even if she was away for a couple of years. Their town never got new movies which were up-to-date. If you wanted to see new releases then you would have to drive thirty minutes to go into the town next to them. Instead, Cannery invested their money into an outdoor screen where they play old movies from the forties, fifties, and sixties.

"That's the one," Chad said cheerfully. In ways he was helping Troy out as if Troy was ever going to make a move with Gabriella, then they would have to become friends first. And on the other hand, Chad wouldn't have an awful time with Taylor as he found her interesting.

"Sounds fun. Anyone else going?" Gabriella asked as she wiped the little buds of sweat on her forehead.

Troy felt his mouth go dry as he saw Gabriella touch her forehead. He couldn't believe that he could find her in her work out clothes attractive, but he did, and it was making him look like a complete idiot.

"Just us four. We'll pick you up around seven, 'kay?"

"Sounds good. Bye guys." Gabriella waved as she looked at Troy for a second longer.

When Gabriella had her earphones in and was off running through the park, Troy regained his senses as Chad rolled his eyes.

"You have drool on the side of your mouth. I bet Gabs found that _real_ attractive," Chad said sarcastically.

Troy glared at Chad while slowly wiping at his mouth. "You're an asshole, you know that right?"

"You're gonna say you love me once you and Gabriella click tonight," Chad boasted. "And then I can stop worrying about you making a complete idiot out of yourself in front of her."

Troy didn't reply as he turned away from Chad and watched as Gabriella's figure became smaller and smaller until she was invisible to his eye.


	4. Chuck Norris

_"I've always found that anything worth achieving will always have obstacles in the way and you've got to have that drive and determination to overcome those obstacles on route to whatever it is that you want to accomplish." Chuck Norris._

Gabriella quickly made her way down the stairs, not caring who she accidentally ran into as long as she just made her way to the front door to escape the hellhole. She could distantly hear Austin's voice behind her, but she was far too gone to actually care about his explanation.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Taylor standing with Becca and Brooke from the cheerleading squad. All three of them were looking at her curiously right before Gabriella turned her head and saw the savior to all of her problems.

The front door.

She felt her throat constrict as a small unheard sob escaped her mouth. She was sure that everyone watching her right now could see the sad look on her face.

Austin stumbled down the stairs before he caught his footing at the last second. His knees almost buckled underneath him as his hand worked quickly to pull his jeans up to his hips before carefully zipping the bronze looking zipper.

"Gabriella! Ella!" He roared over the music as his bare chest collided with the stair banister before sliding along the tiled floor as he tried his best to get to Gabriella without slipping in his sock clad feet.

"Stay the hell away from me!" Gabriella roared as she flew the door open. But before she could take one step out, a hand grabbed her, pulling her back into the house.

"Just listen for a minute," Austin pleaded. Gabriella searched his light blue eyes that usually would have been dark blue by now if he was drinking, but she saw nothing but soberness. Austin had the nerve to tentatively reach up and push a stray curl behind her ear.

Gabriella whipped her head to the side as his fingers came into contact with her soft skin. Fresh tears made themselves known as her hand pushed his arm away harshly.

"Don't. You have no right to be touching me," she hissed as everyone around them were straining to hear. Distantly in the background someone shut off the blaring vulgar music.  
Austin's eyes shined in the dim lights as he tried to plead with her desperately. "Ella--"

"Gabriella," she corrected hastily.

Austin swallowed as Emma, the blonde Gabriella found in the same room as Austin upstairs, came walking down the stairs slowly wearing Austin's shirt to her mid thigh. Emma looked just as broken as Gabriella felt, but she wouldn't get any sympathy as she would always be known as the girl who broke up the golden couple.

"Just…can we talk somewhere else? _Please_," he whispered as he delicately took Gabriella's hand in his.

She yanked her hand away from his burning skin, not even wanting to think where his fingers could have been.

"No! I don't want to talk! I don't want to be here! I just want to--" Gabriella stopped before she could even utter the two words that made her want to puke.

"You just want to what?" He questioned fearfully. His voice held a tremor as he was doing everything in his power to stop himself from crying. Lately the pressure had been building up as even though football season was done, he still had coaches hounding him about staying in shape, his teachers were assigning extra school work, and he felt like he was getting too far behind in classes. And partying was his only option to release his pent up emotions.

His eyes went back and forth as he saw _everyone_ looking at them. Some were just innocent bystanders who just accepted that Gabriella and Austin were a couple. They let them go about their own business and they really couldn't care about this fight. Others, who were like Taylor, had their eyes narrowed on the football God. And lastly, some people were just shocked that the cheerleader and football player could even fight to the point where a break up was inevitable.

Gabriella looked up into his saddened eyes, and couldn't help but let out a small sob. "…break up." She felt as if she had no other choice. What was she to think when she walked into the bedroom, expecting to find a waiting Austin, but instead saw an Austin with no shirt on, his jeans were halfway down his legs, and a naked Emma who was kneeling in front of her boyfriend with her hands at the top of his boxers?

"I thought you loved me?" Austin husked out as his voice was caught in the back of his throat.

Gabriella's heart broke even more as no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't keep the tears from falling. Her brown eyes avoided looking into his blue orbs as that only made things harder. She had to go with her gut feeling as for a while now she sensed something was going on with her cheerleader friend and boyfriend.

"I…I did, but…it doesn't …it doesn't matter," Gabriella forced out. She looked up and saw that Austin was too stunned to do anything. Gabriella now knew that this fight was too much to handle. There was no way that they could recover from this. "I have to go," she said quickly.

As she stepped around Austin to get to the front door, a tall brunette stepped out of the crowd with a kind smile on his face. "Come on Gabs. I'll drive you home," Justin offered as he already had his car keys in his hands.

Justin was the same age as Austin and played on the football team and ran track in the spring. He had become one of Gabriella's good friends over the past months.

Austin's eyes narrowed as they glazed over into anger. "Stay the fuck away from my girlfriend White!"

Justin and Gabriella both turned their heads to the sound of pure anger bubbling to the surface. "Austin, just cool off," Justin warned.

"I am not your girlfriend," Gabriella whispered.

"We're fighting. Couples fight and they make up," Austin informed Gabriella before looking back at his supposed friend. "And Justin, I swear to God if you even touch my girlfriend then you're gonna be more than hurt when I punch your face in."

Justin took a step forward as Gabriella's eyes widened while witnessing the two boys. He mockingly laughed before gently nudging Austin's shoulder with his finger tip. "Crooner, you're girl doesn't want you. However, I'm sure Emma is ready for you on the staircase over there."

Austin looked behind himself and a low growl of disapproval emitted through his lips. It took Austin a moment before turning away from Justin and staring at Gabriella instead.

"We weren't doing anything Ella. You have to believe me."

Austin's voice was desperate as he was nearly ready to drop to his legs and beg her not to leave. He couldn't let his only good thing in life walk out on him. How could he be so stupid?! His heart pulled at his chest as he saw Gabriella take one step backwards, towards the door.

"I don't have to believe anything!" Gabriella shrieked. "I'm tired of your stories Austin! I'm tired of all your shit that you talk!" She took a moment to take a deep breath before saying to Justin, "I'm ready to go home."

"I find it funny that _you're_ breaking up with _me _when it's _you_ that is the cheating whore!" Austin called out before the front door slammed in his face.

He couldn't help the comment from escaping his mouth as his pride and reputation were on the line. He couldn't have people thinking that he was cheating on Gabriella, and if she wanted to end things like this, then he _had _to make sure people understood that he only did the things he did because Gabriella had too many guy friends. It was hard dating one of the most popular girls at school. It's even harder when you're said girlfriend is nice to _everyone._

Gabriella sighed deeply; trying to get her legs to keep on walking. More people were walking up the large hill to get to the house's front door, and all Gabriella could think about was her legs giving out on her. She felt as if she had no control.

That is until she felt a warm hand rest on her shoulder and the middle of her back.

She looked up and let Justin guide her to the front porch swing. His face was flickering in different colored lights as he smiled his brightest. Gabriella couldn't understand why he was smiling like that until she blinked and she was no longer on the porch with the brunette.

"Gabriella," a voice mused.

She blinked her eyes a couple of more times before she twisted her body in surprise, nearly falling out of the bed in fright.

"What the fuck Chad!?" Gabriella exclaimed.

Chad laughed while taking a few steps back from her bed. "It's time to get up Gabs! I just got off from work and you're still sleeping."

"That's what people do," Gabriella defended herself while untwisting herself from her covers. In the back of her mind, however, she did find it strangely odd that she would sleep in again as she normally wasn't such a late sleeper. Gabriella looked at Chad who had a different look on his face than what Gabriella was used too. "What?" She shifted in her spot self consciously.

"Were you dreaming before? You were muttering things," he explained.

Gabriella's cheeks heated up quickly as she felt mortified that Chad could have heard her saying the things that she dreamt about. "Um…it's not important. It was just a bad dream."

"Sometimes it helps to talk these things out." Chad sat down on the edge of Gabriella's bed. It was clear Chad was not going to leave her so that she could be alone. He was a good friend when it came to just talking about things as Taylor came in handy for advice, but Gabriella knew that if she just wanted a listener then Chad was the person to go to.

Gabriella sighed while sitting up. She was only wearing black sweat pants and a tank top. Her hair was in a messy pony tail and no make up was coating her face.

"Chad, can I ask you something?" She looked up shyly; almost embarrassed to be admitting this.

Chad owned various different grins. He had a huge grin used to taunt people jokingly; like when playing basketball with the guys. He had a small sympathetic smile used when comforting others or bad news was told to him. And among others, he had an encouraging smile that brought comfort to Gabriella deep within.

He was using the later of the three smiles while sitting back on the bed a little bit more. "Yeah. Anything."

"What's the real reason you think I returned?" Gabriella asked quietly. She was looking down; keeping her fingers distracted by plucking the comforter effortlessly.

Chad opened his mouth to speak, but then stopped himself. He found that cracking a joke right now wasn't the best choice of options.

"Well…your dad told me that you returning back to Cannery was because your mom wanted you to spend some time with him." Chad glanced up and at the same time Gabriella looked up. Both of their dark sets of eyes connected and Chad knew from just within that one look his knowledge was wrong. "But…I'm guessing that's not true?"

Chad's answer should have been Gabriella's reasoning of returning. She wished it was as she felt like she was letting her father down by making him lie about her reasoning of coming home. She knew her dad was lying to cover for her real reason of returning--a reason Carlos didn't quite know the full story to--as she had overheard the conversation between her mother and father on the phone three weeks prior.

Gabriella laughed with no amusement as she lowered her eyes once again. "I moved because of a guy. A guy who I found out cheated on me at this one party, and probably awhile before that."

"He's a dick Gabs. Anyone who cheats is a--"

"Believe me Chad," Gabriella cut in softly. "I've heard so many words being thrown around about cheaters, as that wasn't even the worst part. He swore he never cheated, and I just can't help but think of him in that bedroom with _her_. So after I damaged his ego and pride in front of nearly everyone in our grades, he had the decency to call me the whore! He said that I was cheating on him just because I got along with one of his best friends more than him towards the end of our relationship."

Gabriella took a steady breath as the pain in her heart was considerably raw due to this only happening nearly a month ago.

"This had happened at a party held three weeks before school got out and right before finals started. It was horrible at school as everyone nearly picked sides, and by the time school ended, everyone had switched over and believed Austin's story. The story of me fucking Justin first, and him just getting revenge by sleeping with Emma."

"So you moved here to get away from the prick?" Chad asked in a quiet voice. He scooted closer to Gabriella so that he wasn't sitting perpendicular to her, but was instead sitting right next to her with his back against her headboard. He hesitantly put his hand on her shoulder farthest away from him before finally pulling her closer so that her head could rest on his shoulder.

"I didn't move here to get away from him. I could handle him as I still had Taylor watching my back. And it wasn't as if I was a social outcast either. People older and younger than us hardly cared, and were still talking to me. But…I let things slip. I actually believed that I loved him. I _knew_ in my heart that I loved him, and I think I always will, but…my grades slipped towards the end. I was a runner in track and our huge conference meet went downhill as I lost it all when I was supposed to win, and…just seeing the look on my mother's face when she saw my final grades."

Gabriella wiped at her eye with the back of her hand before continuing. "I never wanted to see that disappointment in my mother's eyes again. She was breathing down my neck about colleges and me being a self centered brat for only caring about extra curricular activities, and I just couldn't take it anymore. I came here, not because of wanting to spend time with my father, but because I was afraid of letting my mother down again."

"You know Gabs, when push comes to shove, you're gonna do great someday. It doesn't matter what school you go to, and it doesn't matter which parent you live with. As long as you know what you want; you take it. You may look back and remember the asshole who doesn't and will never deserve you, but you'll just laugh at him later on at life. He's not as strong as you if he has to go around making up shit. I bet in twenty years he will be some nobody, living with his parents, and serving you," Chad spoke with certainty. He was actually quite proud with his little speech.

Gabriella looked up and locked eyes with Chad. "He's a football player who lead our team to state champs for three years in a row. He has scouts preparing to come look at him _again_ this year just to choose basically any scholarship he wants."

Chad's small smile dropped. "Oh."

* * *

"What the fuck were you two doing?!" Jason exclaimed as Chad and Gabriella finally came downstairs. Gabriella was freshly showered and changed, choosing to wear a pair of her dark blue jeans with her bikini bottoms on underneath just incase the weather actually got warmer, and her bikini top on underneath a tank top. She had a sweatshirt in hand as she would put it on if the weather required her too.

"Relax. It was only twenty minutes," Chad said with an eye roll.

Troy wasn't paying attention to the people talking around him as he eyed the sweatshirt that was situated in Gabriella's hand. He recognized the childlike pattern on the front. He _owned_ the childlike pattern on the front as it was him who designed it for his Uncles roofing company.

"Nice sweatshirt Gabs," he found himself saying casually; wondering briefly when he started using nicknames like Jason. But his mind didn't like using the word 'Gabs'. He just didn't like the sound of the four letter word. It was too original. Too friendly. He wanted something different as he wasn't one to follow the crowd when it came to things. After all, if you're captain of the basketball team, you can't be following others around.

Gabriella looked up with a light blush. "Did you want it back, because I was totally going to give it to you, but then I realized I didn't unpack some of my things yet due to there being no point if I have to move things out of my room anyways."

"You planning on leaving us so soon?" He teased as she came to stand next to him near the entry way of the living room.

"My dad's gonna be out of town for a couple of days and I've decided I'm gonna paint my room, so why unpack if I need to move boxes out anyways? I'll just wait for the weekend to finish everything."

"You're a smart girl. And of course you can use the sweatshirt today. I won't tell if you don't," he said in a serious tone.

Gabriella smiled. "Thanks, but I think it's fairly obvious that it's yours due to your last name on the back."

Troy liked the sight of his last name on Gabriella's back.

* * *

The boating event happening between the eight teenagers was fairly awkward. If it wasn't for the two best friends who had barely spoken to each other in the last week then things would have been better. If it hadn't been for Sharpay's and Zeke's fighting banter being thrown around for everyone to hear then things would have been better. And if it hadn't been for the weird conversation topics Jason kept bringing up then things would have been a hell of a lot better.

In the midst of all the fighting and awkward conversation topics between the six friends, excluding the two new girls, Troy found the perfect opportunity to go and sit with Gabriella near the back of the small boat as Taylor got up to follow Jason's instructions on how to steer the boat.

"What's with the look?" Gabriella asked as Troy's blank look turned quickly into a smile.

"What look?" He asked just as water splashed up onto the boat due to a slight wave created by another boat out on the waters.

"The look that says you're thinking about something," Gabriella explained with a teasing smile. Her shoulder bumped playfully into his as she raised her eye brows for him to explain.

"I happen to be thinking about a lot of things," Troy said seriously. He didn't want Gabriella thinking that he was incapable of thoughts that weren't about himself.

"Care to share?" She asked sweetly.

"I was just thinking back to last night at the movies. It was fun, yeah?" Troy questioned as he nervously raked his hand through his brunette hair. He didn't know why he was so nervous, but he couldn't help but display a nervous smile.

Gabriella drew her legs up to her chest and rested her chin on the top of her knees. She glanced sideways at Troy; sharing the same smile with him, hoping desperately that she looked calm.

"Yeah. It was fun."

Troy was just about to say 'we should do it again sometime' and then subtly say that it should just be the two of them, but timing sucked in Cannery as it seemed nothing went according to plan.

"Gabriella, did you sleep at all last night?" Sharpay's voice interrupted Troy. Her accusing voice cut through the air like a knife in soft butter.

Gabriella looked up as the blonde made her way to the back of the boat; leaving Zeke to talk to Chad and Kelsi while Jason was still trying to teach Taylor how to steer a boat.

Troy's smile tightened across his face. "Wow Shar. Way to be subtle." Anyone could hear the sarcastic tone underlying Troy's voice.

Sharpay sent a brown piercing glare in Troy's direction before she straightened herself out and sat up properly in her seat. "Bite it Bolton. Not everyone dances around the truth like some people."

Gabriella was looking between the two like it was an intense tennis math. Her eyes were slightly wide, and her mouth ajar as it finally occurred to her that she should intervene the two before something ugly broke out between the two _friends_.

"Shar's right Troy. I didn't sleep well last night."

* * *

Across the boat, near the front, Kelsi, Zeke, and Chad were all sitting next to each other. Each set of boys holding a cold bear in hand. Yes, it was risky drinking in the open, and yes they didn't technically have Jason's parents' permission to take the boat for a float around the lake, but there were no patrol boats in sight.

Chad looked up as he heard Gabriella's voice drift across the boat. Their eyes connected as he gave her a small encouraging smile. He was quite proud of the fact that Taylor and Gabriella were molding so well with his group of friends. The only thing that he was worried about was that his new best friend was falling for his old best friend.

It wasn't that the idea repulsed Chad by any means, and if he didn't know about Gabriella's previous life in Albuquerque, then he would still be teasing Troy about liking Gabriella, but now that he knew how Gabriella was still healing after her break up, he was certain that Gabriella and Troy getting together wasn't the best idea.

But Chad was stuck in a rut. He couldn't tell Troy not to pursue Gabriella because then he would be interrogated to the third degree about why Troy shouldn't be into Gabriella, and he was pretty certain Gabriella didn't want him spreading her story. But on the other hand, if Chad didn't say anything, then Troy could end up running in circles with Gabriella and both of them could end up hurt in the end.

Either way, this situation was fucked and Chad could only hope that when Troy denied his feelings for Gabriella, that he was being truthful.

"Has he said anything about me lately?" Kelsi asked in a hushed whisper. Her big doe eyes glanced at the laughing brunette who was standing behind Taylor with a wide smile on his face.

Chad glanced over at Jason quickly before looking at the miserable girl in front of him. He had grown to love Kelsi and Sharpay like sisters he never had, and seeing Kelsi like this made his mood change to sympathy.

"Kels, he…doesn't really talk much about what he's feeling. You know that," Zeke reminded her quietly. He had a sympathetic look on his face. When it came to his own relationship, he always somehow ended up making things worse with Sharpay, but when it came to other people Zeke always had a caring heart.

"But…he looks so happy with Taylor. Why can't I make him happy like that?" Her voice shook a little before she took a small breath to calm herself. A bitter look crossed through her eyes for a second as she watched Jason place his hand on Taylor's shoulder. "I don't get how he can be so happy while I'm so…desperate."

Chad looked over at Taylor and Jason again. He ignored his own feelings as he concentrated on helping Kelsi. "Kelsi, do you not like Taylor? Because if it's about Jason, then don't dislike her because Jason's a horn dog."

Kelsi's eyes went wide in shock before her hand came up to cover her mouth. "No! I didn't mean it like that. I do like Taylor. She's really nice and I don't think I could dislike her, but…I need to know something you guys." Kelsi turned herself more towards Zeke, however, as he was a little bit closer to Jason than Chad. "Does he like Taylor?"

Zeke hesitated for a moment as he thought of what to say. He could remember the previous night as him and Jason spent it together at his house just playing playstation and eating junk food while watching sports. The previous night Jason just happened to speak his mind about the whole Kelsi situation and Zeke hated to be the barer of bad news.

"It's not Taylor he likes Kels," Zeke said softly.

Kelsi's mood instantly brightened before she took in the sad look on Zeke's face. She was almost too afraid to ask as her eyes blinked away her glossy stare.

"Then who?"

Zeke looked across the boat, passed the laughing Jason and Taylor, and over to the brunette who was currently speaking to Troy about something.

Kelsi's and Chad's eyes followed Zeke's gaze. All three teenagers forced smiles when Gabriella looked up, feeling several people staring at her. She gave an uncertain smile as Chad nodded at her, letting her know everything was okay.

* * *

"I heard that you had a chance last night to really fit into our town," Jason smoothed talked as he sat down across from Gabriella.

Gabriella looked at the brunette boy and then glanced over to the steering wheel of the boat. She let out a laugh as she watched Taylor maneuver the wheel. "Do you really think that's safe?"

Jason followed where Gabriella was looking before turning back and smiling. "Hell yeah. She's like a pro at steering. Also, she actually likes it! No one does because you can't really talk to others when you do it. You always have to have your eyes on the water."

"Well if she crashes it's her fault. I take no responsibility for her, even if she is living with us for now," Gabriella joked.

"So…" Jason said and trailed off. "Did you like your first movie in Cannery?"

"Jase, she's lived here before," Troy reminded him. Troy, for some reason, got a weird vibe from Jason when he was talking to Gabriella. It wasn't that Troy didn't trust Jason as they were really good friends, but there was some primal instinct within that wanted to tell Jason that he was talking to Gabriella first and to leave.

"Whatever Bolton. Not everyone remembers _everything_ when they're a kid." Jason turned towards Gabriella again. "So what'd think?"

"I loved it. It was really fun and the prices are low so it's a plus when you don't have a job," Gabriella explained.

"I'm glad you liked it. I actually pick the movies that play weekly. It's sort of an extra job that I do," Jason informed her.

"Really?" Gabriella asked with a wider smile. She always loved watching movies; especially older ones. "I used to dream of having that job. When I was living here, Harold picked them out and nobody could suggest anything! How did you get him to give you that job?"

Troy watched as Gabriella's face lit up when she talked about movies. It was such a simple topic that he now knew that whenever conversation dulled between them, then he could always talk about movies.

"Hey, I have an idea," Jason said all of a sudden. "I'm supposed to pick a movie by Sunday, and I have it narrowed down to two movies. Why don't we hang out and watch them, and then you can decide for me?"

"Yeah. Totally," she agreed right away. "I'll bring the popcorn and you bring the soda. We can watch them at my house. My dad will be leaving in the morning, so you can come over anytime after."

Troy hated the excitement in her voice as she spoke about hanging out with Jason. He didn't know why, but he did know that he shouldn't be feeling like this. He, however, couldn't help the words from falling out of his mouth.

"Hey, are you two excited for the new Transformer movie coming out next month?"

He knew it was a stupid thing to say right when Gabriella and Jason turned their heads and looked at him with kinked eye brows.

Jason broke the silence with a good chuckle. "Bolton, you know our town won't ever get that movie until at least twenty years from now."

"Yeah," Troy mumbled as he listened to Gabriella and Jason resume their conversation about movies from the fifties. "I'm gonna go talk to Chad."

* * *

"Oh my God, we should totally go get Indian food!" Sharpay exclaimed as everyone was getting off of Jason's boat.

Chad currently was handing Zeke the big red cooler they had all packed with everyone's lunches in it.

"Shar, baby, we all just ate lunch like two hours ago. Even I'm not hungry," Zeke said softly; afraid that he would set her off again with another argument.

Sharpay folded her arms across her chest and cocked her hip.

"Plus, the whole point of this cooler was so that we could save money rather than spend it," Chad pointed out with an eye roll as he sensed that Zeke was about to give in to Sharpay and her pouting and demanding way.

"I love Indian food. I'll go with Shar," Gabriella volunteered like the good person that she was. "Plus I'm starving too."

Gabriella's willingness to go earned the attention of two boys.

"I'll go," Jason and Troy said at the same time.

"And after we can get ice cream…and fries!" Sharpay exclaimed with a giddy expression.

Gabriella hadn't been around Sharpay for that long, but she instantly knew something wasn't quite right as every other person's face looked just as confused as her. Sharpay, for an unknown reason, just didn't seem like the type of person to want to keep eating and eating without doing something else in between to work off the calories, but everyone was just too afraid to ask her why she wanted to go on an eating splurge that afternoon.

"Sounds fun," Gabriella agreed softly. She could only encourage the blonde for now.

* * *

"Jason and Troy aren't like…competing for Gabriella, are they?" Taylor asked when it was just Chad and her in his car. Troy, Chad, Gabriella, and Taylor had drove together in Chad's car, but when Troy and Gabriella both went with Sharpay in her car for Indian food, that only left Chad to take home Taylor.

Chad had the car ready to accelerate as his foot was right on the pedal, but when he heard Taylor ask that question, his mouth dropped open as he sputtered for a response, his foot slamming down on the pedal in surprise before he abruptly hit the break; making the car jerk.

If Taylor wasn't already buckled, she would have fallen out of her seat at Chad's antics.

"Wh--why would you ask that?" Chad tried his hardest to keep his voice normal, but he couldn't help the squeak near the end.

Taylor looked Chad in the eye. "I might be new here, but I'm not stupid. I've seen countless guys attracted to Gabriella, and Troy and Jason have the same expression as every other guy."

"Yeah well…" Chad trailed off, sighing near the end as he didn't know what else to say. He didn't know what to do as it would just be easier to come clean. "I know about Gabriella's past, and I'm trying to tell Troy to just let Gabriella be, but he is very persistent that he doesn't like her like that, and Jase…well, he's just different and will be over her by the end of the week."

"You know?" Taylor asked uncertainly. She narrowed her eyes on him as out of everything Chad explained, she was still stuck around the fact that Chad knew about Austin.

He shrugged his shoulders. "I know enough to know that Gabriella isn't ready to date, and I know that even though the guys have been teasing Troy about being attracted to her _and_ even though Troy denies it every time, he probably does like her. He just won't admit it."

"Why?" Taylor asked defensively. "Is there something wrong with Gabriella that he doesn't want to admit it?"

"No," Chad said quickly before slowly pressing down on the gas pedal to get the car moving again. "It's nothing like that. Troy's just…he's never really wanted a girlfriend before as he found that basketball occupies most of his time."

Taylor didn't say anything else as they rode in silence. It wasn't until they pulled up outside of Carlos' house that she turned back to Chad before he could reverse and park in front of his house.

"You know, if there was no Austin in the picture, then Troy would be good for Gabriella. Just make sure that Troy, no matter what he likes, knows what he's getting himself into."

Chad chuckled for a moment to take away the seriousness of the conversation. "Tay, you make it sound like Gabriella's bad luck or something."

Taylor shrugged with a small smile. "I've just seen a lot of guys try to date her, and they all ended up with broken hearts."

"That fucker and Gabriella were pretty close then?" Chad asked.

"Yeah. I also thought they were good for each other until the end, but…the point is, is that it would really suck for you if your new best friend and your old best friend are awkward around each other when the school year starts."

* * *

"You're really quiet. Is everything okay?" Gabriella asked as she sat down next to Troy in the booth.

Sharpay was still debating on what she was ordering, and Jason was in the next room over that was connected to the main part of the building. He was standing with Gabriella until a group of guys with two girls walked in and called him over to talk.

Troy looked up with his bright blue eyes and mustered a smile. He would be lying if he said that Jason spending all of his time with Gabriella that day wasn't getting to him. But he sucked it up and put on a smile as friends--especially friends who had just met days ago--weren't supposed to feel like this.

"I guess I'm just tired," Troy said. He looked at Gabriella as she looked genuinely concerned. She was so close to him as she was sharing the same side of the booth with him. That meant Sharpay and Jason had to sit across from them, and Jason wouldn't be next to Gabriella.

He was so close to her that he could smell the shampoo she used, he could see the tiny strands of hair outside of her pony tail; aligning her face, and he could even see the speckles of hazel in her dark brown eyes.

"What?" Gabriella asked as she noticed Troy staring at her. She brought her hand up to her cheek. "Do I have something on my face?" She moved her fingers down to her chin and up the other side of her face. "Right here? Did I get it?"

Troy couldn't help the chuckle that came out of his mouth. No matter what he was feeling five minutes ago, Gabriella managed to make him laugh.

"No. You look beautiful," he said honestly.

Gabriella's fingers stopped moving and she froze in her place. Her body tensed as their eyes connected. She had been described as many things, but for a very long time, no one had called her beautiful and meant it. She was always known as being sexy, pretty, hot, or cute. But hearing Troy call her that meant something to her. It probably meant something a lot more to her than Troy would ever know or understand.

"Jeez, who died?" Jason asked as he sat down nosily across from the two.

Troy cleared his throat as Gabriella and his staring contest ended. He looked at Jason with a tight smile.

"You two looked seriously concentrated," he pointed out in an easy-going way.

"We were just talking," Gabriella mumbled quietly before Sharpay sat down and stopped the conversation from going on even longer.

Gabriella looked at Sharpay as she found that to get along with her, you had to know what kind of mood she was in. Gabriella wasn't one for forcing a friendship, but she was smart enough to know that if she was going to stay friends with Kelsi, Chad, Troy, and the others, then she would have to get along with Sharpay, and so far it hadn't been so bad. So looking at her really closely, Gabriella could tell something was wrong.

She would just have to wait for the perfect moment to ask her about it.

* * *

"It's really beautiful here."

Troy looked around and saw the sun setting in the distance. They were at the top of a hill, about a block away from their houses. The sun was making the sky different colored hues, and a smile spread across his face. His tan cheeks flushed a light blush as he remembered an hour before and how he called her beautiful. The two of them hardly talked, but it was enough just sitting by each other.

"So are you going to the beach party on Friday?" Troy asked.

"I think I am. As long as my dad doesn't want to do anything first, but for now I am," Gabriella explained.

"Is Taylor?"

Gabriella hesitated. Back in Albuquerque Taylor didn't really like the whole party scene. She would only go if she knew the person who was hosting personally. "I don't really know. I think she said that she might go, but she doesn't really like the whole party scene."

Troy's head nodded in agreement. "Sometimes that's the smart move. The police are getting really good at busting our parties. Pretty soon we're not going to have anywhere to go to just let loose."

"Sometimes letting loose could be the wrong thing to do though," Gabriella spoke in an unnatural quiet voice. "Because if we let loose all the time, then there would be no time for us to grow up."

Troy chuckled. "Growing up? We still have one more year before senior year. I think I'll wait until then."

Gabriella and Troy paused outside of Troy's house. The brunette looked at the boy. It was fairly obvious that Troy had never had a serious girlfriend before or else he would be looking into the future already. Because if he had a serious girlfriend, then his mind would already be thinking about his future and how he was going to include her in it. Gabriella learned that with Austin as she was nearly forced to think about if they stayed together and Austin went away to college. How would they have coped with the distance?

"Troy, this year is important as we have all the testing going on and then we have to at least start looking at colleges to visit so that we can start our applications right away next year. We have to grow up, or else we'll run out of time."

Troy frowned as he didn't realize Gabriella was going to take this so seriously. "I know all of this, but it's also okay to enjoy yourself."

"I know," Gabriella said again as she switched her tone of seriousness to kindness. She didn't want to have this conversation anymore. She shook her head to clear her thoughts. "I'm all for parties, so I guess I'll see you then, or maybe tomorrow."

Troy smiled as he was really hoping that he would see her tomorrow and not the day after. "Yeah. See you later Brie."

If Gabriella noticed the nickname, she didn't say anything as if everyone else could start using nicknames, then why couldn't he? Plus, he liked having his own little pet name for her.


	5. Jon Bon Jovi

_"Map out your future--but do it in pencil. The road ahead is as long as you make it. Make it worth the trip." Jon Bon Jovi_

Gabriella walked up the stairs with an unusual brisk pace. The laughter in the kitchen echoed throughout the house, circling around Gabriella with a sickening joy. She couldn't make up her mind if she was happy for her dad. On one hand, he was happy and at least he wasn't just like a hermit after the divorce. But on the other hand, he was finding happiness in another woman. Another woman who Gabriella didn't like.

Gabriella entered her room, the white walls engulfing her in brightness. She shut off her bedroom light and opted for the small desk light she actually had unpacked and put on her desk.

When she went to sit down on her bed with her ipod in hand, she moved the box situated on her bed; accidentally dropping it too hard on the ground. Gabriella rolled her eyes when she saw that the contents of the box spilled out on the ground, pictures flying everywhere.

She bent down as she inspected one of the pictures closely. She didn't even remember having a box full of pictures. But as she saw the two people in the picture, she slowly lowered herself to the ground to be a little bit more comfortable.

Gabriella felt something tug at her heart as she looked at the two happy people in the picture. That used to be her, she thought with a bitter tone and scowl to her face. But the anger turned to saddened memories after looking at the wallet size picture for so long.

She was outside with Austin underneath tree. The tree was turning colors to crisp looking orange and yellow leaves. It was the perfect fall day to be outside, and one of their friends went camera crazy, so pictures were being taken left and right. They knew it would have been one of the last perfect fall days before Albuquerque's colder temperatures came. Gabriella was sitting on the ground with Austin kneeling behind her. His arms were wrapped securely around her as both were smiling giddily at the camera.

"What are you doing?" Taylor asked in surprise at finding her best friend on the floor, looking through pictures that contained all of Austin and her together.

Taylor rushed forward and started to gather all the photos together to quickly shove them in the box. Gabriella didn't register what she was doing as she carefully put the picture she was holding into her back pocket of her jeans. Taylor didn't notice as she was too busy picking up the other pictures.

"Please tell me that you momentarily had a brain lapse and didn't realize what you were looking at," Taylor pleaded as she pushed the box aside once she was satisfied that she had collected all the pictures that held hurtful memories.

"Yeah," Gabriella said numbly. "The box tipped over and I totally forgot the pictures were in there."

Taylor sighed as she sat next to Gabriella. "You know, maybe this box is what you should burn in the fire tomorrow?" Taylor waited for Gabriella to say something, but nothing escaped her friend's mouth. "It might be good to get rid of everything from him finally."

The picture in Gabriella's back pocket felt like it was burning a hole through her jeans. Gabriella swore she could feel it getting bigger and bigger until it would become clear to Taylor that Gabriella was hiding one.

"…Yeah," Gabriella finally said as she was starting to think Taylor was right. Although she knew that she couldn't get rid of _everything_ from him as she didn't want to erase all memories. What if something changed in the future? Then she wouldn't have anything to remember if she got rid of all her pictures. She had to keep just one…but Taylor didn't have to know that. "That's a good idea Tay. Thanks."

Taylor hesitated as she looked at her best friend who seemed to be getting dark circles underneath her eyes. She had come up the stairs to see how Gabriella was as she was very quiet at dinner, and Gabriella seemed to always go mute when she was upset.

Taylor, however, didn't comment about dinner as she was now more concerned about Gabriella looking at the pictures and having Austin pop up into her thoughts.

"You should get some sleep Gabs. We need to rest up for tomorrow night."

Gabriella could hear Taylor's forced happy tone. She laughed a little, "Tay, you don't even like parties. You don't have to act excited for it."

"Well one of us has to act excited," she teased.

Gabriella rolled her eyes playfully, coming into her regular mood as she bumped shoulders with Taylor. "There. I'm excited enough for the both of us. Now thanks for coming upstairs to check on me, but I don't want to talk about dinner and I definitely don't want to talk about the pictures. I think I'm going to go to bed."

"That's my girl," the darker skinned girl joked before standing up. Gabriella watching the whole way as she left her room.

Right when the door shut all the way, Gabriella pulled out the picture from her back pocket. Austin was really out of her life, and he would never come back. For the most part, Gabriella was okay with that. She didn't want a cheating bastard in her life, but a tiny sliver of her wanted him to all of a sudden show up again. She wanted him back so that she could have the chance to do that to him. She wanted to get revenge just to show him how much he hurt her.

* * *

"Taylor," a voice whispered through the bleak darkness.

Taylor's body made no movement as the wind outside picked up. It was as if the wind itself was encouraging the girl to go through with what she was thinking.

"Taylor," the voice whispered again, but this time it was little bit more forced.

"Mmm?" Taylor rolled over so that she was facing the source of her disruption. Her dark eyes slowly opened before squinting to adjust to the darkness.

Gabriella was sure that Taylor was fully looking at her as she could see perfectly now. She had been crouching on Taylor's bed for the past five minutes and had time to take in the dark shadows of the room.

"Are you up?" Gabriella whispered; her fingers were slowly prying the blankets off of Taylor.

"No," she answered sarcastically. "I'm still asleep and this is a dream. This is the part where you go back to your bed and fall back asleep so that I can sleep peacefully."

Gabriella rolled her eyes as she slowly slid under the covers to join her best friend. The bed was big enough as neither girl took up that much space and there was more than enough blankets for either girl's liking.

"What are you thinking about?" Gabriella asked as Taylor automatically, begrudgingly, gave Gabriella one of the pillows she was using.

"Go to sleep Gabi," the darker skinned girl instructed like a mother to a small child. Her voice was laced with tiredness as she was trying furiously to blink the sleep from her eyes so that she could at least function for the next five minutes in order to coerce Gabriella to sleep. "It's two-thirty in the morning."

"I'm bored and I can't sleep. My room is too white, and I knew this was going to happen right when I stepped foot inside of it. I can remember when I was in fifth grade and all I wanted to do was paint my room, but my parents never had time as they were _always_ fighting." Gabriella sighed as she shut her eyes and reverted back into her eleven year old self. Everything was so much simpler then. She would wake up to her dad already at work, her mom would be making waffles, she would go to school, play with Chad afterwards, and return home to her parents fighting. It was a horrible way to end the perfect day, but at least it was a consistent cycle, and now she didn't have a cycle.

"I'm cycle-less," Gabriella groaned in agony.

Gabriella was just noticing this as the box of pictures must have made her think this way. But what scared her the most was that in the back of her mind, she must have always had these insecurities.

Taylor had been through many nights like this with Gabriella. Whenever Austin and Gabriella fought, she would get a phone call from Gabriella at the earliest hour of the day. Whenever Gabriella didn't succeed to her personal expectations, Taylor would hear a knocking on her window at midnight. But the most awful thing was when Taylor would randomly have Gabriella showing up at her house to spend the night and not have Gabriella talk about anything in particular. Those were the worst times as Taylor never minded Gabriella coming over as her family saw Gabriella as one of their own, but it always hurt a best friend when they knew their friend was hurting and didn't want to talk to them about it.

"What do you mean _cycle-less_? What does that even mean?" Taylor asked, becoming more awake as the time passed on.

Gabriella shut her eyes and drew her legs up to her chest to collect more body heat. Her breathing was regulating as Taylor suspected she was only going to get tired ramblings from her. It was when Gabriella spoke next that surprised Taylor the most as she wasn't suspecting her response.

"There must be something wrong with me as things always fall apart. First my parents get a divorce, Austin cheats on me, and now my dad is going to get married to _Lauren_." As Gabriella said the name 'Lauren' her hands turned into fists as she crumpled the blanket resting around her body.

Taylor sighed heavily. "I knew those pictures were going to do this. Listen to me Gabi." Taylor waited for Gabriella to turn to her, but when the small brunette made no movement, Taylor said a little bit more harshly, "Gabriella, look at me and listen."

Gabriella's eye lids slowly curled upward as her chocolate brown eyes appeared like a small child's. "I'm listening."

"The divorce was not your fault. Your parents married young, they had you at a young age, and it wasn't your fault for their stupid mistake. As for your dad moving on with Lauren, did you ever think that if your mom wasn't in the picture all those years ago, then maybe your dad would have met Lauren first and they would have fallen in love right away? What if she's his soul mate?"

"And finally, we have the whole Austin situation. Do not let that asshole think that it's your fault. You, and only you, know the whole truth to the story as everyone else back at school has no fucking idea that he was probably cheating on you before that, and that isn't your fault. You were nothing but the most supportive girlfriend ever and he was lucky to ever have you."

When Taylor finished there was a tear in Gabriella's eye. Taylor's words were blunt and somewhat harsh when it came to Austin, but it wasn't her fault as Taylor felt betrayed too. They were both friends with Emma and Austin. In ways, Taylor lost two very good friends in one night too.

A tender hand was placed on Gabriella's small shoulder. "Gabi, you're here in California! Anyone would kill to be in this situation right now as you are meeting old and new friends, they all seem nice in a weird way, and I'm pretty sure you're gonna adjust to the idea of Lauren being around more."

Gabriella didn't like that last thing Taylor said, but it didn't matter anymore. Because if Gabriella had it her way, then Lauren wouldn't be in her life more than she had to be.

* * *

"So have Taylor and you thought about what Rebecca offered you two?" Carlos asked from the counter in the kitchen. He was surprisingly still at home on Friday morning. He was drinking steaming hot coffee while reading the newspaper.

"Yeah," Gabriella answered from her spot at the table. She was slowly eating her chocolate cereal. "We'll go in and talk to her later today when it's after the morning rush."

Carlos seemed to like this idea as he just nodded his head while taking a sip of his black coffee. After setting his mug down, he looked over at Gabriella. "Are you going to be around tonight? Lauren wanted to come over here and make dinner for us."

Gabriella hid her disapproval by putting on a sympathetic face. "I'm sorry dad, but Tay and I already have plans. We're gonna be over at Sharpay's beach house tonight and then we're gonna be spending the night there."

"That's a shame. Lauren really wanted to come over to get to know you better." Carlos stood up and folded the newspaper. "You want to read this?"

"Please," Gabriella accepted.

"Will you be home tomorrow night at least? After all, that's my last night here before leaving early Sunday morning."

"Yeah," Gabriella answered. "I'll be here at least. Don't know about Tay as she could have plans."

"That's fine. I'll just tell Lauren that you'll be here tomorrow and invite her over."

Gabriella nearly gagged, but instead opted for rolling her eyes when her dad's back was turned towards her. "Sure," she answered tightly with a forced smile. "I'm sure she'll cook us an awesome meal. I can hardly wait."

Carlos didn't pick up on his daughter's attitude. "Great," he turned to look at Gabriella one last time with a genuine smile on his face. "I think you two will really get along."

"I can't wait."

* * *

"So what colors are you thinking of painting?" Chad asked as he flicked through one of Gabriella's old sport magazines.

Gabriella turned her head and glanced at Chad briefly. She was sitting cross legged on the floor while Chad was sitting on her bed. Taylor was down meeting with Rebecca for the first time by herself. Gabriella and Taylor had drawn straws that day to see who would get to talk to Rebecca first about scheduling, and Gabriella had won. She wasn't totally mean, however, as she only picked certain days and times while leaving Taylor some of the best times to work also.

Now Gabriella was just going through some of her unpacked boxes to find an appropriate outfit for the night.

"I think a dark yellow color and maroon. You know the kind of yellow that's not highlighter bright, but it's not a mustard yellow too? I want it to be bright also, not some creamy yellow."

"Very picky Gabs," Chad teased as Gabriella just rolled her eyes and saucily stuck her tongue out at him. Chad saw Gabriella pulling clothes out left and right. "What are you even doing?"

"I'm trying to find this one dress that I had for tonight. Or is it going to be too cold for a dress tonight?" Gabriella asked herself more than Chad.

Chad chuckled at seeing Gabriella throwing clothes out of the box. "Chill Gabs. If it gets cold tonight, all you have to do is go into Shar's beach house for a couple of minutes, and then come back out. Plus, I bet there's plenty of ways to warm up if you don't want to go inside."

Chad ducked at the flying jeans being sent his way. Gabriella rolled her eyes again as Chad caught them easily. "Ha ha Chad. You're fucking hilarious." Gabriella stood up and moved onto the next box. "I just really want to find this dress. It's good for almost all high school parties. Plus it's my favorite."

"I'm sure you'll look good in anything you wear. You've seemed to have grown up and out of the tomboy clothes."

Gabriella shuddered at remembering her eleven year old self in athletic shorts and baggy t-shirts. She still loved wearing that stuff around the house, but out in public she was now a lot more comfortable in a small black dress with gold bangles around her wrist.

"Don't even remind me of my old clothes. They make me think back to my braces and pigtails."

Chad laughed and not too long after Gabriella joined him. "We were pretty dorky back then, huh?" Chad agreed with thought as he set the old magazine down. He had read it nearly ten times already. He just didn't want Gabriella asking him to help her move things around like he thought she would do. But he soon realized that helping Gabriella find her dress would probably be a lot better than just reading as he missed thinking about old times.

There had been times when Chad would be playing basketball with Troy and Troy would say something that would remind Chad of something ten years ago. But he could never share those memories with Troy because Troy would have no idea what he would be talking about.

Chad was glad Gabriella was back now, even if she was back for certain reasons. He missed just acting like his kid self.

"Hey, remember when we toilet papered Ms. Nelson's yard the day before she was showing her house to sell?" Chad asked.

Gabriella looked up from the box of shirts. Chad's question caught her off guard, but she smiled at the memory anyways.

"We were both grounded for like three weeks. _And_ we had to clean up the mess." Gabriella laughed as she remembered their parents sitting them down and talking to them about the consequences of damaging someone else's property.

She switched her position on the ground. Instead of sitting cross legged, she was kneeling over the box, but when she switched, something fell out of her pocket. Chad noticed it and picked it up for her.

"Hey, you dropped," his voice trailed off as he registered what he was holding. "…this."

Instead of holding the picture out to Gabriella, he brought it closer to his face to examine. Gabriella waited while biting her lower lip. She honestly didn't know how Chad was going to react. If anything, it shouldn't be that important to him since he had nothing to do with the whole Austin situation.

Chad spoke next; his words surprising Gabriella into speechlessness. "You look happy. You both do."

Gabriella smiled softly. "Yeah. We were. That school year had to be one of the best and worst at the same time."

Chad handed over the picture silently. Gabriella took it with a shocked look on her face, and this puzzled him.

"What Gabs?"

"It's just…you're not gonna tell me to get rid of it? No speech or lecture?"

Chad chuckled. "It's your business, but if you really want me to lecture you, then it wouldn't be about throwing it away. It would be about keeping it."

Gabriella was really frozen in her spot now as she couldn't quite understand where Chad was coming from.

She couldn't help the curiosity as her tiny voice asked, "Why?"

"Gabs, this is a memory. If you got rid of all your things that are associated with this douche bag, then you would probably have nothing left. Plus, you have to learn to sort the good memories from the bad. This one, right here," he indicated to the picture Gabriella's small fingers were nearly bending, "looks like a good memory. Why not keep it so that in twenty years when your kids are asking you about all the love and romance stuff, you can at least have this to remind you."

What Taylor said the night before, she should just burn all the pictures, Gabriella was already hesitant about that idea. Or at least she knew that she should want to do that, but she found that she couldn't admit to Taylor that she had been carrying around that picture since she found it. But on the other hand, Chad was right too. Being with Austin at particular times in their relationship created good memories.

And it was hard to let those memories go at times.

"Hey, is this the dress you were talking about?" Chad asked as he held up a little black dress with straps at the top and it flowing outwards towards the bottom.

Gabriella smiled as she was taken out of her thoughts.

"Yeah. What box did I put it in?"

"The," Chad looked down and then frowned, "_Party_ box. Gabs, is someone addicted to parties," Chad teased as he started to go through the box with all Gabriella's old costumes and dresses in it.

Gabriella rolled her eyes as she let Chad mock her and tease her. It was nice to just act like a kid again. That is until Chad found her 'nurse' costume.

"Gabs, is this a slutty nurse costume?!"

* * *

After the dinner rush on Friday nights, Troy always found himself washing the same tables over and over again. Mostly everyone who came in after eight o'clock sat at the bar to watch some sport game or old sport game that was on nearly a decade ago. It bored Troy to death as if someone named a game, then Troy could undoubtedly name what they were talking about, who was playing, and who won.

So after going through week after week of working on Friday nights and watching the same games over and over again, he found himself washing tables that weren't even dirty. He was too young to work behind the bar, so he had nothing better to do unless he wanted to help wash dirty dishes, but usually Chad did that as Troy took the table/customer side of the restaurant to clean up at night time when Carlos was gone.

But Chad wasn't scheduled to work that Friday night, so Troy was surprised when he saw his best friend walk through the door of the restaurant on the night of one of the biggest parties.

"Dude, what the fu--" Troy stopped himself as there was one family still eating, and he noticed the mother glaring right at him before he could even finish his sentence, "--fudge are you doing here? Kyle's boring you already?"

"You and I both know the good stuff doesn't happen until at least ten o'clock. I'm just checking in to make sure that you're still getting off at nine?"

Troy looked around, "Does it look like we're swamped?"

Chad laughed at this. He too knew how slow it could be at the restaurant when everyone was only interested in watching the sports game and drinking.

"Nah. So I'm guessing you don't need help in cleaning up these tables?"

Chad barely had time to register the wet rag being thrown his way, before catching it in his long fingers.

Chad and Troy both went to opposite sides of the room; wiping different tables that in Chad's opinion didn't need to be cleaned in the first place. They were both working their way to the middle. The family that was eating when Chad first came in had finished and another waiter who was in college on break at the time had come out to clear the table.

"So Gabriella's gonna be there tonight?" Troy asked casually. "With Taylor?"

Chad shrugged. "I know Gabs is gonna be there, but Tay might be late. I can't remember if she's working, or if this morning she was just going in for a meeting with Rebecca and then starting tomorrow. But she wasn't home when I left Gabriella's."

Troy looked up now. He slung the dirty rag over his shoulder, finding that he was already dirty and would need a quick shower before heading over to the bonfire.

"You were at Gabriella's?"

Chad continued wiping down one of the last tables. If he picked up on Troy's sudden interest, he didn't say anything as he pretended to just go about his business.

"Yeah. We were just hanging out since you ditched me for work and Jase was busy down at the video rental place." Chad set his rag down and wiped his hands together to quickly air dry them due to touching a damp towel. "She's planning on painting her room, and it should look awesome."

Troy wanted to say that he knew Gabriella was painting her room, but he didn't as Chad continued on. Troy didn't even have to ask Chad to explain how his time with Gabriella went, Chad just did it for him.

"I guess Carlos and Lauren are going away for a couple of days to meet with her parents, and I don't think Gabriella really likes her father going away, but she's dealing."

"Yeah. It's a fucked up situation that Carlos would just spring this on her. I don't know her that well, but I do know Carlos and that just doesn't seem like him," Troy said thoughtfully.

"Yeah," Chad agreed before he looked at Troy.

"What?" Troy asked as he felt Chad's dark eyes watching him very intently. "Do I have something on me because I've been working my ass off, so I'm bound to--"

"No, it has nothing to do with your smelly self. It's just you out of anyone here would be able to relate to Gabriella. I know that her situation isn't like your's, but yet, it's the same, right?"

Troy shrugged as he usually didn't like talking about his family situation. It even surprised Troy that he told Chad when they became friends as that was the whole reason why Troy and his father and Lucille moved to Cannery; to get away from everything back home.

"Maybe it's kind of the same, but I don't know what I could do about it. Yeah, my parents divorced, but yet, her mom is still alive and mine is gone forever," Troy brushed off as if it was no big deal that his biological mom died due to a drunk driver.

Chad sensed that Troy did not want to continue the situation, so instead he changed topics. "Well, I think I'm gonna get going now as I have to shower and then find my 'good luck' socks to burn. What are you burning again Bolton?"

"I don't know yet. Probably just a bad report card or something," he shrugged with a smile adorning his face. "See you later man."

Chad saluted Troy in response before leaving him to finish his last ten minutes of his shift.

* * *

The sun was now down as the water had different colored hues running through it; mixing with the dark shades of blue that outlined the shore of Cannery. Tall poles with candles held at the top stood tall up and down the beach. Small Christmas lights were strung as they twinkled against every teenagers fun filled face.

The smell of alcohol, sweat, and indistinctive perfumes and colognes filled the air as this was the perfect weather to have a party. Troy was right as this gave kids a time to let loose and not only enjoy themselves, but to enjoy the surrounding people. Whether the people be old classmates or current classmates who only had less than three months before school started up again.

The music was at a moderate volume; sending adrenaline through anyone's veins who were within a hearing distance. Gabriella could envision herself out on the dance floor as truth be told, she missed dancing. She wasn't an all time pro where she dedicated her whole life to dancing, but she was almost cheer captain at her old school, and she missed the power and excitement dancing took toll on her body whenever she was moving around.

"I feel like I've seen you before, but that's not possible as I would have remembered a pretty girl like yourself," a smooth voice spoke as it sliced through the air, ruining the melody of song floating through Gabriella's mind.

She turned around and came face to face with the host of the party.

"Nice party you have going on. Impressive fire," she complimented. She took her hands out of her pockets; the thick photo paper her fingers were playing with stayed situated in her pocket. She had to look down just to make sure that she was only imagining the picture sticking out into the open.

Kyle turned his head, making his rusty colored hair turn with him. His bangs automatically flying to cover his face; his head swishing them away naturally. "Yeah. I guess it was a good idea. You can practically feel the heat from here." He turned back to look at her before a wide smile spread it's way across his fair skin face. "Hey, you're Gabriella Montez."

"The one and only, or at least that's what it says on my birth certificate," Gabriella joked.

"I can't believe you're back! It seems like it's been forever since you were last here, and I must say, I take it as an honor that my party is the first one you've attended," he charmed with his signature boyish grin adoring his face.

"Well from what I've heard around here, your party is not one to miss. Also, I've never been to a _school burning _before. I thought I should check it out," Gabriella explained as she drew the red plastic cup up to her lips to take a slow sip.

"So does that mean that you're going to be participating and burning something along with the rest of us?" Kyle asked.

Gabriella's mind momentarily flashed back to the picture creating a weight in her front pocket. The smiling faces, the blushing cheeks, and the arms wrapped around her torso; casing her in to keep her safe from all harmful things.

"I don't know," Gabriella forced out with a smile that could fool anyone in a time of desperation. "The night's still young. Who knows what will happen?"

Kids around them could be heard chanting, one by one they piled into a line, getting ready to rid of their personal belongings of the previous year.

"If you excuse me Kyle, there's someone I have to find to deliver a message," she lied through her teeth.

Kyle nodded. "Yeah, sure thing Montez. I'll see you around. You owe me a dance after being gone for so long."

Gabriella agreed with him before disappearing throughout the crowd. She was hardly close with Kyle before she moved, so she didn't see what the big deal was now, except they were both a little bit more grown up, she had developed breasts, and his sex drive was probably through the roof with the action he was used to getting.

Yeah, Gabriella thought, only _some_ things had changed.

"Heads up Gabs!" Someone yelled in the distance, before Gabriella looked to where the sound was coming from, and saw a football flying right at her. She stuck her hands out and caught it a little awkwardly.

Jason chuckled as it was Zeke who threw the football and called out to Gabriella to warn her. But it was the pale skinned boy with the brown hair to come jogging over to Gabriella with a warm grin on his face.

He looked good, Gabriella thought, wearing dark blue jeans with a white button up shirt that was light weight, but just warm enough to be outside at nighttime. "Nice catch. Can you throw?"

Gabriella laughed. She was glad she ran into Zeke and Jason as she was tired of meeting 'old' friends again. She hardly knew these people before she moved, but yet, they were all being friendly with her. But that's what happens when you drink. People become a lot more friendly.

"Me throwing this thing? I would look like an idiot," Gabriella said with a giggle.

"Nonsense. You could never look like an idiot. You could, however, look like a girl who can't throw, but I can help you with that. Come on," Jason said as he enveloped his hand around her wrist, pulling her with him before she started moving herself to follow willingly.

"Let's see what you got Gabs!" Zeke called, about forty feet away from her.

"Now the trick is," Jason whispered to her so that Zeke didn't hear, "Is to listen to everything I tell you and not Zeke as that was Zeke who just overthrew the football, and we don't want that happening. 'Kay?"

Gabriella turned her head a little bit so that she was facing Jason who was right behind her. He was a little bit too close, but she shook it off as him just wanting to be close to her so that Zeke wouldn't hear what he was saying, even though she was pretty sure Zeke would take it as Jason teasing and joking around with him.

"Come on Gabs," Zeke encouraged.

Gabriella threw the football, knowing that it wasn't going to go far and that Jason and Zeke were going to laugh at her. So as she released the football, she winced a little as she saw how it didn't even make it half way there.

"That was--" Zeke started to say with a huge grin spreading on his face.

"That was a nice try," Jason cut Zeke off as he ran to get the football and brought it back.

* * *

Troy and Chad walked together down the wooden steps from the public parking lot that was getting fuller and fuller by the minutes. Although this beach was open to the public, there were some spots over by the beach houses that were private. Kyle's family just happened to own some of the beach so they were free to roam.

They had to walk down manmade wooden steps to get down the sandy hill outlining the actually flat land beach with the water crashing up onto the shore. The fire was already burning, nearly six feet high as they wouldn't expect anything less from Kyle as he was always finding a way to show people that he had money.

"Shar and Kels here yet?" Troy asked Chad who had a twenty-four pack underneath his arm.

"Kels texted me saying that they were still at her house. Shar went to go pick Kelsi and Taylor up since Taylor just got off of work."

"Work?" Troy asked.

"Yeah. Rebecca offered Gabriella and Taylor jobs down at Fred's, and I guess Tay went in for a meeting this morning, and tonight was her first shift," Chad explained. His eyes were scanning the party. "But Gabs should be here. I feel kind of bad for letting her come here by herself. But she would have texted if she needed a wingman or something."

"Yeah," Troy said distantly. He concentrated on the many teenagers who were already drinking and dancing. "Looks like the party is getting to be in full swing. Jase and Zeke should be here too then."

"Probably leading the drinking games," Chad said, but Troy barely registered what he was saying as his eyes latched onto three dark figures near the waters edge.

The water was barely moving as every once in a while the tide would come up and get the three figures feet wet, but then it would go back out into the ocean. It looked peaceful, but yet, at the same time Troy felt his eyes narrow in.

"I found all three," he nodded his head towards Jason who had his hands on Gabriella, slowly drawing her hand back, his head nearly pressed up against her as he whispered into her ear.

Chad followed Troy's direction and pretended not to notice Troy's all of a sudden dark tone. As Troy's best friend, he should have been a little bit more concerned, but he didn't want to be the one to tell Troy that Gabriella should be off limits right now. In Chad's simple logical reasoning, if he pretended Troy was okay with Jason hanging around Gabriella, then there was no problem whatsoever. It meant Chad could procrastinate as long as possible in telling Troy to just forget about Gabriella.

Chad watched as Troy walked stiffly down the rest of the stairs. He quickly hurried to catch up with Troy's long strides, setting the beer down on the table as they passed it before hurrying to catch up with Troy again. Off to the side, Chad could feel people looking at the two of them. They were all wondering where they're basketball captains were going.

Usually Troy and Chad would be surrounded by teammates, classmates, and friends outside of their basketball world by now, and no one was expecting that their 'leader' would be making his way over to the 'new' girl right away.

Gabriella felt Troy approaching as she felt Jason take a step back from her.

"Gabs, you can do this now!" Zeke encouraged as it seemed that no matter how many times Jason fixed Gabriella's posture, she never could throw a perfect spiral. "We've been going at it for like thirty minutes now."

Gabriella glanced to the side, and offered Troy a weak smile as she really didn't want to make a fool out of herself, but she owed it to Jason and Zeke who spent their time teaching her.

"You got this Gabi," Jason cheered as she broke eye contact with Troy and looked at Zeke instead.

She did as Jason instructed her to do for what seemed like the hundredth time; she let the ball slide out of her hand and before she knew it, she watched it soar perfectly into Zeke's awaiting hands.

A grin broke out onto her face before a squeal emitted from her mouth. Gabriella threw her hands up as she turned to look at Jason. He came rushing up to her with the happiest grin on his face before picking her up and spinning her around effortlessly.

Zeke came to stand next to Chad and Troy when Jason put Gabriella down.

"I'm thirsty. Usually we're at least halfway smashed by now," Zeke spoke. "Who's in?"

"I could use a refresher," Gabriella agreed. "You know, after working so hard and everything," she joked.

She shook off the feeling of Jason's hand on the middle of her back as another friendly gesture. But when she noticed that Troy wasn't following her and Zeke, Jason, and Chad, she froze in her spot.

"Aren't you coming Troy?"

Troy nodded his head. "In just a minute. Go on and I'll meet up with you."

When he was sure Gabriella wasn't looking behind herself and the three guys had dispersed into the throngs of drunk teenagers, he walked over to where Gabriella and Jason were standing.

No one had noticed the paperweight object which fell out of Gabriella's jean pocket. Troy bent down to collect it, and when he turned it over his eyes narrowed all over again. He knew Gabriella must have something up with her if she came to live in Cannery, so he considered her a puzzle. This picture was one of the many pieces which would help him find a solution to Gabriella Montez.

And as much as it bugged Troy that another guy had the perfect opportunity to be with Gabriella, he didn't understand why it frustrated him so much. But whatever the case may be, she did look truly happy in this picture.

She looked beautiful.

She looked content.

She looked comfortable; a feeling that hasn't quite taken over her yet in California.

* * *

When Gabriella had gotten over to the beer table, many shots were being passed around, along with invitations to go dance. With a couple of people she was very tempted to just say 'yes' and to head on out to the grinding dance floor, but she resisted and stuck by mostly Chad's side as he was pointing out all the kids they knew before she moved.

But when Taylor, Kelsi, and Sharpay all arrived, the three girls had dragged Gabriella onto the dance floor. It wasn't as if they had to do a lot of convincing as by the time the three girls found Gabriella, she was sort of getting bored of hearing about all her other classmates. It was the beginning of summer. She didn't want to be thinking about school yet.

After three fast pace songs it was getting obvious that Kelsi and Taylor wanted a break, and so the two of them diverged away from Sharpay and Gabriella to find a couple of water bottles. For Taylor, she wanted to remain in control, and for Kelsi, she had to leave early anyways so that she was ready for her incoming family that weekend.

Gabriella turned her head as she felt someone staring at her. Her hips moved to the beat of the song as her brown eyes connected with a pair of bright blue. She motioned with her head that he should come to her, but he shook his head with a hesitant face.

Gabriella rolled her eyes dramatically, feeling slightly looser than her normal self due to the cups of beer she had already consumed before Taylor and the girls got to the party. When she made her way to Troy, she knew other girls were looking at her, but she didn't care.

"Come dance with me," she requested.

Troy smiled as his eyes glanced over her head to see the moving bodies in the sand.

"Remember the Clam Festival in my dad's office? You said I owe you a dance, and so I want to pay up now. Come on," Gabriella said as her small hand encased his wrist. Her skin was soft and smooth against his. "Please?"

He smiled down at her. How could he say 'no' to those pretty brown eyes and the sexy black dress she was wearing. "My mother always did tell me to be polite to pretty girls."

Gabriella smiled even bigger now as Troy lead her through groups of people. They somehow made their way to the middle of the dance floor; a perfect fast pace song playing.

Nearly everyone around them were grinding. The adrenaline was high as the mass of kids moved together. The lights that were strung twinkled across their faces.

Gabriella looped her hands around the back of Troy's neck loosely and Troy situated his hands on her upper waist; although it was very ease to nearly touch all of Gabriella as his hands were so big compared to her petite frame.

Troy looked down to his hands to make sure that they were in the right position before glancing back up at Gabriella's smiling face. The two of them fell into a rhythm that no one could break as at first it was a little awkward. Their bodies were getting used to being around each other; to being touched by the other one. Neither one broke eye contact as they bodies moved together; Gabriella eventually being pulled closer to Troy without either one noticing.

The song, however, only lasted for another minute before a slower one started. The beat turning into a more seductive sound. Troy this time couldn't help but look down at Gabriella's addicting hips swaying to the music. She turned in his arms; keeping her hands around his neck as her back side was rubbing up against his front side.

Troy's eyes were closed as his cheek was rubbing slowly against her soft skin on the side of her face. The smell of Gabriella's perfume infiltrated his nostrils and jumpstarted his senses as he felt more attuned to everything about Gabriella. He noticed that their movements were no longer jerky and hesitant. It just felt right moving together.

Gabriella turned in his arms again so that they were front to front. The song was coming to an end, and she needed to catch her breath and just breathe. Being this close to Troy was intoxicating her even more.

The last notes of the song hung in the air. Brown met blue as both were breathing at an irregular rate. Gabriella's eyes widened a little in surprise at how she was reacting to Troy and vice versa.

Troy all of a sudden felt too hot. The air around him was suffocating, and he had to get out of the giant pit of teenagers.

"Want to take a walk?"

Gabriella nodded instantly as his hand found hers naturally and he led her near the empty patch of sand where she was playing catch with Jason and Zeke before. The water was still gentle as ever, only occasionally washing up and getting their feet wet as they walked the shoreline in silence.

Their hands remained joined together; neither one noticing the other brown haired boy staring after them with a confused look on his face.

"So did you burn anything in the fire yet?" Gabriella asked when they were a fair distance away from the main party so they could actually hear themselves think instead of just listening to the music that was playing.

"I have an old report card and school picture to burn. Nothing too special," Troy said with a shrug.

Gabriella looked at him with a giddy expression. "Let's see this picture."

"Absolutely not," Troy shook his head firmly. "There's nothing you could do to make me give you this picture also."

"It can't be _that_ bad Troy. I promise I won't laugh, mock, or tease you about it. Please," she asked as her hand squeezed his a little harder. "Please?"

Troy sighed while scratching the back of his neck with his other hand. "You promise you won't laugh, because last years picture wasn't pretty."

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "Yes. I promise." She saw him reaching in his back pocket of his jeans, "Now let's see it already!"

"Here," he said hesitantly. "And remember you said you wouldn't tease me about it."

Gabriella looked at it. She didn't think the picture looked bad, but she was surprised when she saw the blue metal shining in Troy's mouth.

"You had braces at the beginning of last year?"

Troy shuddered at the memory of his gap. "Yeah. I actually just got them off like a month ago. Longest year and a half ever."

Gabriella smiled. "I don't think you should get rid of this. It's a memory, and it looks to be a good memory."

Troy went to grab the picture out of her hand, but she pulled it back; making sure that it was farthest away from Troy as possible. "Brie, give me the picture back. It's going into the fire with my report card."

She put the picture in her back pocket for safe keeping. Her face going pale as she felt around for her Austin picture.

Troy saw her face expression and they stopped walking. Their hands breaking apart as Troy looked at her with concern. "You okay Brie? What's wrong?"

Gabriella didn't want to tell him about the picture. Instead, she took the easier route and lied. "It's uh…nothing. Just…I thought I lost something."

Troy's eye brows shot up at this. "You sure? You didn't lose it then?"

Gabriella was taking this as a sign. A sign that said that if she lost the picture of her and Austin, that meant it was time to let it all go. Maybe Chad was wrong? Maybe she wasn't meant to keep the good memories of Austin either?

Gabriella shook her head. "I didn't lose anything important."

If only Troy knew what she was thinking as he subconsciously patted his front pocket to make sure that the picture he picked up when Gabriella dropped it was still there for safe keeping.

Troy knew this picture had something to do with Gabriella's past, and he was wrong in keeping it, but he didn't know that it meant something to Gabriella. She had just openly admitted that it meant nothing. It looked obvious to Troy that Gabriella really didn't care. Maybe this picture actually wasn't part of the mystery to Gabriella?

But Troy still kept the picture in his pocket as Gabriella and him resumed walking down the beach together.

Their hands connecting once again.


	6. Shania Twain

_"It's important to give it all you have while you have the chance." Shania Twain_

* * *

Sweat dripped down the side of his face as the alcohol in his system was making his face turn a dark shade of red. He was just glad that his skin held a tan from earlier in the year that his redness wasn't totally noticeable. Although, he was pretty certain that if people looked at him closely enough then they would see that his normally bright blue eyes were nothing but black pupils.

His feet staggered a little as his body moved to the beat of the song. He could hardly classify himself as dancing as moving his hips and every once in a while throwing in a step with his foot occupied his thoughts. He was never graceful when drinking, and this time was no exception; even though there was a gorgeous brunette watching him from the corner of her eye.

"Where have you been hiding these past couple of days Bolton," the female in front of him teased.

Troy looked at the blonde girl in front of him and smiled as she moved a little bit closer to him as to avoid the surrounding people who seemed to be getting closer and closer.

Amanda was a girl who was only a couple of inches shorter than Troy. She had the long blonde hair, the bangs that feel perfectly over her eyes, and the semi small body, except for the occasional muscle from tennis. She was wearing shorts with a plaid shirt rolled up to reveal her torso.

Troy and Amanda had been friends for a while now as the two of them shared a class together freshmen year. Together they both struggled through the horrible subject of math together while quietly making fun their old, boring teacher.

Troy found whatever Amanda said funny as he chuckled before putting his hand on her swaying shoulder to help steady himself.

"Some of us have to work during their summer. We don't have caring and loving parents who will pay for _everything_," Troy said with a slur to his tone.

Moving and talking was starting to become a problem as he was finding that he could only do one thing at a time. However, he couldn't stop his head from turning the slightest to look over his shoulder towards the brunette who had been on his mind for a while now.

Amanda rolled her eyes. "Who are you looking at now? Because when you're drunk it's only a little creepy, but when you're sober then you're soon classified as a Creeper. And I hate to break it to you Bolton, but I saw you looking over your shoulder before we got alcohol into your system."

Amanda started to subtly lead Troy over to a spot near the refreshment table and close to the fire. By now it wasn't a good idea to have such a big fire due to the massive amount of kids getting wasted, but it was too late to take it away.

"No one," he brushed off.

"And this no one doesn't happen to be the new girl in town? The one who everyone is talking about? The one who everyone is practically worshipping? The one who is supposed to be this Poster Child for our town?" Amanda spoke in a mock serious voice. If Troy was sober enough then he would take his time to correct Amanda and tell her that Gabriella wasn't who everyone made her out to be. He wasn't surprised, however, as Amanda made it seem like Gabriella should be such an arrogant person due to all the good publicity she got around town, but he was having a hard enough time keeping up with Amanda's ramblings.

"_The one_ has a name. And her name is Gabriella," Troy hiccupped. He was now leaning his hand on the table behind himself to help steady his swaying body. He blinked his eyes before refocusing on the girl in front of him.

The time of the night was beginning to creep upon early hours of the next day. Usually half the kids didn't start coming out until then, but this party was over due. He was right when he told Gabriella that nearly all the kids in Cannery, California just wanted a release.

Amanda rolled her eyes; Troy missing the signs Amanda was giving off that she didn't particularly like Gabriella yet. "Whatever. The whole town makes her seem like our savior or something. Even Harold is idolizing her!"

"She is pretty cool," he said with in a daze. He was back to searching through the crowds again, but it was getting harder to see as teenagers were running around with cans of sticky string and having a fake 'war'. He shook off the feeling of someone spraying the Silly String on him as spray with a sticky substance was a bitch to get our of your hair and clothing. "She's probably going to win against you at the End-of-Summer-Festival."

The End-of-Summer-Festival was another crazy town event where a beauty pageant takes place, a parade runs throughout town, pie eating contests littered the town square, and nearly every shop in their downtown had sales going on.

As Amanda scoffed, Troy's head went spinning. He swore he could hear in the distance Gabriella's laugh, but his mind was playing tricks on him as his stomach was doing back flips.

"Are you okay Troy?" Amanda asked with concern. She laid her hand on his shoulder and all of a sudden her hand felt like a five hundred pound weight. She was too hot; unlike Gabriella who was nearly always cold. Her finger tips were scorching holes into his shirt and burning right into his skin.

He shrugged her off rudely as he stumbled forward a bit to become closer to Kyle's beach house patio steps. "Yeah. I'm fine. Just need to pee."

As Troy walked away, he could vaguely hear the upset girl he left behind. "Whatever. If that's you needing to go pee, then I don't want to know what you look like when you have to do other things!"

* * *

Gabriella couldn't believe Jason, Zeke, and Chad as she was pulled into their little 'war' and now she was covered in Silly String that would take forever to get out. It was even harder for her play considering she was left defenseless without a can of her own until she told Chad that she would team up with him and be allies.

She walked into the perfectly kept beach house. No one was really supposed to be inside, yet there were random red plastic cups, and used napkins laying around table surfaces. Gabriella had tried getting the most of the string off of her outside, but there was still remains of it stuck to her back and shirt she was wearing. But for the most part, she knew that the hardest thing to do was to get it out of her hair.

She walked through what she assumed to be the living room and took in all the expensive looking furniture, the pictures adorning the tables and walls, and the huge flat screen TV situated as the main entertainment in the room.

The lights were on as she walked down the hallway. On either side of her were multiple rooms to go into ranging from a family room with no TV to the study where she assumed a computer was situated. When she got towards the end of the hallway she was starting to think that there was no bathroom, but the regurgitating noises coming from behind the half open door told her otherwise.

She froze as she didn't really know what to do. She looked like crap with her hair in knots, she had been drinking so she knew her cheeks were probably beet red like they usually got, and she really just wanted to change out of her sticky clothes and into her sleeping clothes before falling asleep at Sharpay's second home. But all those excuses made her seem shallow and she knew that she should at least see if she could help the person inside the bathroom who obviously wasn't doing too well.

"Fuck," she heard the male voice curse before her hand froze against the white trim of the doorframe.

She recognized that voice all too clearly.

"…Troy?" She called out hesitantly. Her cheeks flamed up now at the fact she was finding one of her new friends puking their guts out in the bathroom at her first party in Cannery.

She pushed the door open all the way and the bright lights of the bathroom blinded her for a minute. The headache was settling in as she didn't drink so much where she wouldn't remember anything the next day, but she drank enough to feel a slight twinge behind her eyes settling in.

She would have smiled if Troy didn't look so pathetically helpless at the time. Before he said anything, Gabriella looked around for the light switch, knowing that if Kyle's parents were really loaded, they could at least have a light switch where you could control how bright you want the lights to be.

She sighed in relief as she realized that they did spring for the good kinds of lights and readjusted the lighting before turning back to the basketball captain.

His body was hunched over the toilet with the seat up, and his head dangling over the edge of it. She knew he had been drinking a lot as it would be a lie if she said she wasn't watching him throughout the night.

"…Hey Brie," he managed to say weakly. Gabriella noticed the way his hands clutched at the edge of the toilet; making his knuckles turn white.

She rushed forward to help him; trying to plug her nose before she could flush the substance away. As the toilet was flushing, she tried to gently peel Troy's hands away from the seat's edge; making his hands tense in place.

"How long have you been in here?" Gabriella asked softly.

It took Troy a moment to think about the answer before he finally spoke, his breath reeking of alcohol and puke. "…Ten minutes…maybe more."

He looked at Gabriella as her soft hands held his. He no longer felt the need to puke his guts out, but he was in no way at his best. He slouched back and let his back rest against the wall. Gabriella changed her position so that she was sitting against the wall also. Their hands no longer touching as she was making herself busy by collecting toilet paper and folding it neatly in her lap.

"…Do you have Silly String in your hair?" Troy asked stupidly. His voice hoarse and his eyes closing; showing just how bad he was feeling.

Gabriella leaned up again, kneeling on her knees so that she would be at Troy's head level when he was sitting.

She softly and slowly dabbed at the corners of Troy's mouth where a little reminder of his puking session remained.

The brunette winced a little as she nodded her head. "Yeah. Zeke and Jase sort of went crazy and ambushed me with it."

A small smile made it's way onto Troy's face as Gabriella withdrew the damp paper away from his mouth.

"You look pretty Brie."

Gabriella rolled her eyes even though her cheeks flamed up again. She made sure that she was busy as she stood up again and went over to the sink to wash her hands. Troy watched her every move as he really did not want to stand up anytime soon, afraid he might get sick if he moves too fast.

She was busy picking at random pieces of her hair when he spoke next. "You have a big clump in the back of your head."

Gabriella glanced down at him through the mirror before her hands blindly went to the back of her head; trying to feel around for the clump. Troy watched for a couple of more seconds before interrupting again.

"Brie, it's to your left…to your other left." She still was missing it and it was starting to irritate Troy a little bit. "Come here Montez."

She turned fully to look at him with a quirked eye brow. She had never been put in a situation where one of her guy friends offered to remove something from her nest of hair.

"What?" She asked stupidly.

"Come here because I'm pretty sure that if I stand up, I'm just gonna get sick, so I need you to come here and sit between my legs." He motioned to the spot between his two legs that were laying on the ground in a 'V' shape.

Gabriella reluctantly followed his instructions as she knew there was no use in trying to get it all out by herself. She made herself comfortable on the ground with either one of Troy's legs on both sides of her.

"You better not puke on me Troy. I swear to God I'd kill you if you did," she warned in a half serious tone.

Troy attempted to laugh, but stopped halfheartedly. "I promise Brie."

As Troy's fingers worked in a nimble way, Gabriella shut her eyes. She could feel the warmth radiating off of Troy's body and it kept her warm on the inside and outside.

"You remind me so much of someone," she murmured.

"Really? Who?" Troy asked. "And if you say Chad then I'm gonna have to protest and say that we're _totally_ different."

"You know, it's kind of funny how totally wasted I know you are, but yet you act as if you're not," she changed the subject just as Troy's fingers pulled a little too harshly at her hair.

"Sorry," he said. "I could act even more wasted for you? Or is the puking not enough?"

Gabriella giggled, "You're barely slurring your words, and obviously you have good coordination if you're able to help me with my hair."

"What you're saying is making me look good, but what you don't know yet is that when I get really drunk I talk for hours."

"You talk for hours?…" Gabriella asked slowly. She had to make sure that she heard him correctly.

"Yup," he nodded with a boyish grin on his face. He stuck his tongue out a little bit as he concentrated on getting a little speck of string in Gabriella's hair that no one would hardly notice. "I talk about absolutely nothing important and I repeat everything to everyone if you approach me."

Gabriella laughed again. "I'm gonna have to see this sometime. Are you almost done?"

Troy nodded his head, although he knew Gabriella couldn't see him. Personally and secretively, he liked having her this close. They were becoming close friends fast, and it was refreshing having her around.

"Patience is a virtue," Troy scolded lightly.

Gabriella rolled her eyes. She was still a little upset that Zeke, Jason, and Chad would drag her into their stupid little game without giving her the option of quitting. "I hate that saying. Justin used to say it all the time."

"Justin?" Troy asked right away. He hoped she didn't pick up on his eagerness of finding out who this mystery guy was. Was he a boyfriend? Half-brother? Friend? Best friend? The list could be endless as this _Justin_ guy could very well be just a teacher. But Troy's mind drifted off to thinking about Gabriella and Justin being together.

"He was my ex-boyfriend's friend," Gabriella informed him with her own distaste in her tone. "He's the guy who you actually remind me of."

By now Troy's fingers had stopped picking at her head and had been resting on the cold floor they were sitting on. Gabriella turned a little and her hand came down on top of Troy's own hand to steady herself in the awkward position. Although she was not drunk, her reflexes and balance were thrown off.

"You both are quiet when sober. You're kind of reserved. Hard working," Gabriella whispered as her voice got caught in her throat from the intensity coming from Troy's dark eyes.

The moment was intense and Troy wanted nothing more than to flip Gabriella around, slam her back to the ground, and plunge deep inside of her soft tunnel. His mind was a lot more looser than what an average boys' thought process usually was. He wanted to feel Gabriella's soft flesh underneath his fingertips. He wanted her moaning his name and no one else's. He craved to see her nearly perfect body in all of it's glory.

But he suspected it was a lot more harder acting compared to thinking these thoughts. He wasn't dumb as he knew Chad had suspicions that he liked Gabriella. Which confused Troy more than anything as at first Chad was all for getting him and Gabriella closer, and then all of a sudden, since the boating trip, he was nearly doing everything in his power to somehow get him to admit that he didn't like Gabriella.

"Want to hang out Sunday?" Troy asked unexpectedly. He was surprised at himself, but it wasn't until the words registered to both of them that he waited with nervousness.

Gabriella knew that there was a very good chance that Troy wouldn't remember this conversation, but then again he might be serious with his question and remember every single word. She didn't know which she would prefer.

"I can't," Gabriella said softly. "I told Jase that I would help him pick out the next movie. Remember? You were there."

Troy rolled his eyes in a blatantly obvious way. "You always have next Sunday after that. And then the next Sunday. And the Sunday _after_ that one too."

"I also have next Sunday to hang out with you. And then Sunday after that. And the Sunday _after_ that one too," she copied. "Don't you work Sunday anyways?" She narrowed her eyes in a challenge.

Troy copied her actions. "Yes, but…that's not important right now. How do you know that anyways?"

Gabriella smiled in triumph of changing the subject and distracting him. She moved her positions and stood up. She dusted herself off with her hands and went over to the sink to turn on the faucet. Gabriella started washing her hands before throwing Troy a cheeky smile. "I might have looked at my dad's schedule to avoid seeing Lauren down there."

* * *

Sharpay walked down the stairs to her parents' beach house, and wrapped the robe around her small body; trying to contain the heat that was slowly floating away from her body. She yawned while stretching up on her toes to try to get the feeling back inside of her tired legs.

"I didn't wake you, did I?" A voice asked, making Sharpay nearly jump out of her skin.

Sharpay held her hand over her racing heart before turning on the lamp next to herself and looking at none other than Gabriella herself.

"It's early. What are you doing up?" The blonde asked.

Gabriella smiled softly. "I could ask you the same thing."

"Fair enough," Sharpay answered before walking through the living room Gabriella was sitting in. She walked around the counter that was the divider from the living room and kitchen. She could still see Gabriella as the whole downstairs beach house was almost like one huge open room with giant archways.

Gabriella sighed before standing up herself and moving to sit at one of the many bar stools at the marble counter. "I can never fully sleep when drinking. I've always had problems with that. I'll probably crash tonight though."

Sharpay mustered a smile before pouring herself a glass of chocolate milk. She held up the container and Gabriella silently shook her head in rejection before the blonde carefully put the container back into the refrigerator.

"Warm milk always helps me sleep."

Gabriella looked at the full glass before it disappeared into the microwave. "So I see."

As the timer started on the electronic, both girls looked at each other. There was nothing said, but tense words hung in the air. Neither one had a problem with each other, but both knew that something needed to be said. They were pleasant with one another for the whole week, but Gabriella had a theory that could potentially cause a problem between them.

Sharpay was busy looking at Gabriella, looking at her nails, looking at the microwave, and then looking at Gabriella and repeating the cycle. When the microwave alarm went off, she nearly jumped in surprise.

"Sharpay?" Gabriella asked as the blonde went about getting a spoon to stir the liquid.

"Hmm?"

"I heard you in the bathroom an hour ago. That's why I'm really up," Gabriella said truthfully.

Sharpay discreetly looked at Gabriella through the corner of her eye before carefully picking up the glass of milk to drink.

When Gabriella was sure Sharpay wasn't going to say anything, she spoke up again. "Do you want to talk about it?"

The glass of milk was gone before Sharpay could even put the glass down for a second sip. She didn't realize how thirsty she was until the warm substance touched her lips. The blonde turned to finally look at Gabriella.

"So you heard me puking? Big deal."

"I'm not trying to be rude Sharpay, so you don't have to use that tone with me. I just want to help."

Hearing the honesty in Gabriella's voice made Sharpay even more upset. "Just drop it Gabriella."

"Are you even going to say it out loud? Or are you going to pretend like everything's fucking okay?" Gabriella demanded in a harsh whisper. Just because the two of them were up didn't mean they had to wake everyone staying upstairs in Sharpay's beach house.

"I don't' know what you're talking about. Now I'm going to go back to bed. It's really early and some of us need beauty sleep."

Gabriella stood up; the sound of her chair sliding back on the tiles making an eerie sound. "Are you pregnant or not Sharpay?"

Both girls froze. Sharpay's back was to Gabriella; her shoulders squared off in a cold way. Her breathing faltered for a moment before she stuttered, "I--I don't know."

Gabriella sighed while rubbing the bridge of her nose. She always seemed to do this action whenever she was upset or stressed. "When are you going to know?"

Sharpay turned her body just a little bit; silently letting Gabriella know that she wasn't being shut out completely. Sharpay just felt like she couldn't look at Gabriella or anyone while admitting this.

"I was supposed to know three weeks ago, but…I've been late."

Gabriella know what being late meant in this conversation. It meant Sharpay had not gotten her monthly friend in a while now.

"So you haven't taken a test yet?"

"No."

"You haven't told Zeke yet?"

"…No."

"You haven't told _anyone_ at all?"

There was no answer.

"Sharpay!"

"No!" The blonde yelled; fully turning her body now. She looked Gabriella square in the eye. "No! Because as long as I keep this to myself, the more time I have to make up something."

"That isn't right, and you know it!"

It was someone walking down the stairs that stopped both girls from continuing the conversation that was quickly escalating into a yelling match. The air was thick with tension as the hallway light turned on before Chad came walking down the stairs.

He stood in the doorway with only his boxers on. His hair was sticking out in all different directions, and unlike Gabriella, he decided to just keep whatever Silly String was stuck in his hair there.

"Did I hear yelling?" He asked groggily. "What time is it?" To demonstrate how early it really was, Chad yawned.

Sharpay rolled her eyes, and Gabriella got the idea that she wasn't going to answer.

"There was no yelling Chad. It's early. You must just be hearing things."

"Whatever Gabs. I'm going back to bed. Whatever you two are doing, just keep it down please."

When Chad was gone and they both heard him shut his bedroom door upstairs, Sharpay let out a little huff before storming back upstairs.

* * *

Troy felt as if a boulder hit him once in the head, then it must have crushed his torso, before finishing with another head blow. It had to have happened like that to make him feel this horrible.

It was when he slowly picked himself off of the bathroom floor that it all came rushing back to him. He remembered perfectly the first half of the night. Seeing Gabriella with Jason and Zeke throwing a football, ending up in Kyle's bathroom and running into Gabriella. It was after that his mind was somewhat foggy, but he could remember a lot of drinking. He knew he didn't slow down. After leaving the bathroom with Gabriella, he remembered playing even more drinking games before ending up in Sharpay's bathroom on the floor.

As he made himself downstairs to her kitchen, the sun was shining nice and bright while Zeke, Sharpay, Chad, Gabriella, and Jason all conversed so easily. They all seemed to be in at least a better mood than him.

"Hey y'all," he greeted with a weak wave.

"What's up with your cheek?" Chad asked.

Troy looked at him with confusion before slowly touching his right cheek where an indentation was.

Everyone who was close enough to Troy to see his cheek laughed a little. He walked over to one of the mirrors that was hanging on the wall and gingerly touched his cheek. There were rigid marks in a stick like figure on his right cheek.

"What the fuck?" Troy whispered to himself. "What the hell is this? Sharpay, what was on your bathroom floor, and why was I even in there in the first place?"

"You passed out there. I wasn't going to move your lazy ass out of my bathroom, and everyone else was too drunk to do it. There was probably something on the floor Bolton. Don't worry about it."

Troy's eyes bugged out of his head at the thought of an unknown object on Sharpay's bathroom floor.

"Shar, it's a bathroom. There usually aren't random things laying on the floor. There can only be so many things in a bathroom that fall onto the floor," Troy pointed out.

"Let me see Troy," Gabriella said as when Troy was talking with Sharpay, neither one noticed the brunette get off of the couch where she was sitting and eating. Gabriella had quickly ran up to the bathroom to check the floor to see if anything was there.

"Brie, you don't have--"

"Is it this?" Gabriella held up a nail filer that was near the toilet. She held it up to Troy's stunned face; the filer matching perfectly with the design on Troy's face.

"Bolton slept on a nail filer," Jason commented with a grin stretching across his face.

Troy scowled as he took it out of Gabriella's hand. He glared at Sharpay who just shrugged her shoulders. "Not my fault you can't handle your alcohol."

"This is just fucking great. How long until it will go away?"

"I bet in a couple of minutes," Zeke said with a small smile.

"At least you don't have work today," Chad commented.

Troy rolled his eyes. "At least that's a plus."

"Just rub it really hard with a wet towel. Maybe that will make it go away?" Gabriella suggested kindly.

Troy couldn't help but smile as he looked at Gabriella who had a hopeful face. "…Yeah. Thanks."

* * *

"So if Taylor's working this afternoon, then when do you start your shifts?" Chad asked as it was now only Jason, Troy, Gabriella, and him standing outside of the beach house. The remainders of the party were scattered around the private beach and Kyle's back deck. Sharpay had told everyone at her house that they needed to leave because her personal maid was coming to pick up the mess they had made, and Zeke had volunteered to stay with her and wait for the help.

"I start tomorrow morning and get done by noon," Gabriella answered.

A car honking in the distance made the four of them look up and towards the street. "Dude, that's our ride. You coming Bolton?" Jason asked.

Troy guys were sitting in the front seat of a Ford Explorer. Gabriella didn't recognize either one of them. Troy hesitated before shaking his head. "Nah. I've got practice this afternoon anyways."

"This is practice," Jason pressed as Chad was busy putting on his jacket.

Every once in a while over the summer, a couple of guys from the basketball team the previous year would get together and play some games. It kept them in shape and it's how they all worked so well together. But Troy would decline half of the time due to he liked practicing by himself or with his dad. His dad was the coach and he worked Troy a little bit harder than the rest of the guys, but he didn't mind. If it made him a good player then it was worth it.

He hit Jason on the back in a friendly way. "Come on Jase. We both know Bolton's not gonna cave on us. Especially since he works harder than all of use combined by himself." Chad saluted Gabriella and Troy before getting into the car with the two other guys; Jason following close behind.

After Jason got into the car fully, however, he stuck his head out of the window. "Yo Gabi, don't forget about tomorrow! Your house at six!"

Gabriella smiled in response before turning back to Troy. "So it's just you and me? Want to just walk? I really don't feel like calling my dad and it's only a short distance."

Troy turned to look at Gabriella, the hood of his sweat shirt falling down, and the rigid indents standing out on his tan skin. Gabriella couldn't help but let out the giggles that bubbled up in her throat. She quickly tried to cover them by coughing, but Troy caught onto what she was doing.

"Fine, but if you make fun of me then I'm ditching you."

Gabriella rolled her eyes goodheartedly before looping her arm through Troy's. It had felt like forever since Gabriella had a good friend that was male. After Austin and the whole break up, she really only had Justin as a close friend in the male category, but soon after, he was gone too.

Troy looked down at their arms, but allowed it as he straightened up a little so that they could loop arms a little bit more easily. "You excited for your dad to be gone the next couple of days?"

Gabriella shrugged. "I don't know. It's kind of weird because all this time I've been living with my mom and it's been cool because she traveled two weekends out of each month, and it was totally fine. And then I came here and I think I just secretly thought that I would get to spend all this time with my dad to make up for lost times, and…he ends up traveling and I end up just…"

Troy looked at her and filled in the gap for her. "You ended up just fitting in quickly?"

Gabriella forced a laugh. "Yeah. I didn't expect to run into Chad right away, and I just never really thought about him still being my neighbor. I thought a lot of things would change, but they haven't."

"You aren't happy here then?" Troy asked.

"No," she said quickly. "I am happy, it's just…I don't know. Maybe I'm not all the way happy, but that's fine. I'm used to not seeing my dad all the time, and part of its my fault as we both have to make the effort of meeting one another."

Troy squeezed Gabriella's arm in a gentle embrace of comfort. "Do you think it's harder now that you're living with him? Like now you absolutely know that he's within city limits, and you're still not really talking to him?"

Gabriella sighed. "I really don't know. But it's cool. Like I said, I'm happy enough."

"Well that's good. I'm glad I can be apart of Gabriella Montez's happy life."

Gabriella glared at him before pushing him lightly. "Don't be a jackass."

"No, I'm completely serious," Troy teased. "I'm very honored to be apart of your _happy_ life."

Gabriella huffed in annoyance. "Well at least I don't have some weird-ass indent on my face."

Troy mocked hurt by grabbing his heart. "Your words cut me deeply Brie. I might just have to ditch you now."

"Fine. It'll be my pleasure."

The two looked at one another; both trying to keep a serious face. However, they both ended up cracking as grins broke out on their faces. No matter how many moments the two of them had separately, as of right now, they were creating memories together. Whether the memories were in subtle touches, or quiet looks. This was the beginning of their friendship that both of them would remember.

Troy offered Gabriella his hand before they continued their way home together, both silent in their own little world.

* * *

**Author's Note--Thank you everyone who is reviewing. I know I was a little slow at posting this chapter, and it's kind of short for what I usually write, but this just means that I'll update sooner as this weekend should give me time for that. So what does everyone think of Sharpay? Do you guys still like this story with this little twist? I'm kind of nervous about it.**


	7. John F Kennedy

_"Our problems are man-made, therefore they may be solved by man. No problem of human destiny is beyond human beings." John F. Kennedy_

* * *

"You sure no one is home? Not even Taylor?" Sharpay asked as she paced around the bathroom that was cleaner than a normal bathroom would be. To Gabriella, however, the clean bathroom was a sign that her dad wasn't the only one cleaning up around the house. She had a theory that it was indeed Lauren who cleaned up the teenager's bathroom before Gabriella came to stay with her dad. There was just no way that her dad was capable of making some room that was used as the bathroom and making it nearly the cleanest room of the house.

This was a completely different feeling for Sharpay. She had never been in this vulnerable position before. Sure, she had gone through events that she thought were traumatic, but taking a pregnancy test at only age sixteen and a half was a whole different level of being traumatic. If her parents knew exactly what she was doing then they would have heart attacks at hearing such news. She would definitely be banned from the house if the test showed a plus.

Gabriella mustered a smile. She was familiar with this current situation. It was still scary for her, but she could at least relate to Sharpay better than any of their other friends. "Shar, my dad called two hours ago. He said that him and Lauren were running late due to bad weather and they won't be home until seven o'clock at the earliest. They might even pull over and stay at a motel."

Even though Sharpay was pacing around the bathroom with the test in her hands, she wasn't completely heartless. So the blonde turned towards the brunette who was sitting on top of the white marble counter. "Is everything okay? Nothing bad happened, right?"

Gabriella's small smile was genuine as she stared right back at the blonde. "Yeah. Everything is okay. They just had a slow start and then I guess it's raining pretty bad. My dad's a good driver, but he still doesn't like to risk things when weather is bad."

"Okay," Sharpay said as she started her pacing once again. She really had no idea how to explain what was happening. One moment she was denying Gabriella's help, but then the next she was outside Gabriella's house, pounding on the door at six in the morning, and now once Gabriella ran to the drug store to buy the test she was just waiting for her bladder to kick in. "So can I ask you a question?"

Gabriella didn't like Sharpay's tone. Her tone indicated that she was hesitating, which usually meant that the person who hesitated knew that the answer to their question might be hard to say or be too personal. "Considering you look like a nervous wreck, yeah. You can ask me pretty much anything."

Sharpay stopped her walking and decided on trying to sit on the edge of the bathtub. The white tiling looked almost too clean to her eyes, but she considered that a good sign.

"Why are you so calm?"

Gabriella's face stayed calm. If only Sharpay knew about her whole past then the blonde might understand completely.

"I was in your position one time." Before Sharpay could speak to that, even form a coherent thought that made sense to say, Gabriella started up again. "I was also in my place before too as one of my cheerleader friends turned up being pregnant at age seventeen."

"So it wasn't Taylor?" Sharpay asked dumbly. She had only known Gabriella for only a short amount of time, but sometimes it was a lot easier to tell a stranger your deeper feelings than your lifelong friends.

Gabriella actually laughed at Sharpay's question. "No. It wasn't Tay. She's _way _too smart and in control to let this happen."

The blonde glared. "Thanks," she said sarcastically.

Gabriella shrugged her shoulders. "Sorry, but I just meant that Taylor has a lot more control than most teenagers. I swear she was born as a thirty year old. Plus, I didn't just insult you; I insulted myself for being in this position before too."

Sharpay couldn't understand how Gabriella could still be in this calm and carefree mood when talking about almost being pregnant. "So you weren't really…?" She trialed off, not even able to finish that sentence.

"No. I wasn't. Turned out I was just three weeks late."

When their conversation died down Sharpay sighed. "I can't do this Gabi. I can't be pregnant. I don't know what Zeke will do. Things are bad enough and I know this sounds bad, but I don't want him to freak and just leave me. And then my parents…I can't even bare to think about what their faces will look like. They'll throw me out on the street in an instant. I'm supposed to be _perfect_ for them! I'm a good person for them! I go to banquets and support dying kids! I donate money to our local church! They're going to hate me!"

"That doesn't sound bad at all Shar. It just sounds like you love Zeke." Gabriella looked at the girl who was feeling bad enough, but sometimes the truth needed to be told. "But I'm gonna tell you something, and I don't want you to take offense to it, okay?"

"What could be worse than this situation already? Just tell me and get it over with."

"You treat him like shit and from the outsiders view it looks as if you don't even care about him. And as for your parents?" Gabriella paused as she didn't exactly think too far ahead of time to figure out what she was going to say completely. She didn't know Sharpay's parents so she could hardly say that it was going to be okay, but she did know Zeke a little bit, and he didn't exactly seem like the type of guy to just up and leave. Although her judgment of guys has been off for a while. "We don't even know if you are pregnant Shar. We'll just wait and see what happens before we talk about your parents."

"I can't lose him Gabi. I really can't and I know that I've been a maga bitch lately, but I've just been under a lot of pressure from my parents and then this whole _baby_ thing. It has me going nuts."

Gabriella hopped off of the counter and sat down next to Sharpay. She put her arm around the blonde and rubbed her back in a comforting motion. "All you have to do is pee and wait three minutes. And then we'll know what to do next."

Gabriella stood up when she saw Sharpay nod. "I'll just um…go and wait out in my bedroom. Call if you need anything."

Before Gabriella could exit the bathroom completely, Sharpay called out to her. "Yeah Shar?"

The blonde's cheeks were a light red as she ducked her head as to not looking straight at Gabriella. "I just want to say…thanks. Not a lot of people would be doing this for me right now."

Gabriella found that hard to believe as Kelsi would have done this for Sharpay within a blink of an eye, but when someone felt as if there was no one to turn to in sticky situations, it was easy to feel like no one was around to help.

"No problem. I understand how hard this is."

* * *

"Dude, this is fucking hard and boring. I can't believe we're doing this!" Jason complained as the three other boys next to him all chuckled.

"It's not my fault that _some_ of us can't contain ourselves and act like civil people who don't break windows," Zeke said while pointedly looking at a sheepish looking Chad.

"It wasn't my fault," he groaned. "How many times do I have to say that?! It was Melanie's foot that went through the window, not mine."

Troy rolled his eyes as he didn't particularly see a perfect Tuesday afternoon painting an old shed to be fun. Troy would have done anything to get out of helping Zeke, Chad, and Jason, but he was Zeke's friend, and his parents were furious when they found out that on the last day of school it was Zeke's friend who broke their shed's window.

Zeke was in trouble for hosting a huge party without his parents knowledge. Jason and Troy were at fault because it was mostly their idea to host it at Zeke's. And then there was Chad who also helped Jason and Troy plan, but it was him who took a girl named Melanie out to the old shed because every bedroom was being used. Somehow, as Chad wasn't willing to let this information slip, Melanie's foot ended up going through the old window. Although Troy had reason to believe that was Chad's cover story and it wasn't Melanie's foot.

"How the fuck does her foot go through my window?! That was the only reason why my parents figured out that we had a party at my house. It was because of you and this stupid window that I had to pay for," Zeke said.

"You should just tell what really happened Chad." Troy said with a sly smile. He couldn't help but tease his friend just a little bit. "Unless the real story is that nothing happened?"

Chad stuck up his middle finger and continued painting. That was all four boys' punishment as they all agreed to repainting the shed, and it was already starting to bore Troy just like Jason said. He had already been painting that weekend with Gabriella to last him a lifetime, however, he would paint an infinite amount if Gabriella was there. It was as if no matter how boring the task he was doing, it was okay because Gabriella always kept things interesting.

"Speaking of nothing happening," Chad said with a smile. "What about you and Gabi, Jase?"

Troy narrowed his eyes as he found it weird that Chad was okay with Jason hanging out with Gabriella alone, but he would always get offensive whenever Troy would just mention her.

Jason smiled as he readjusted the bandana that was on his head like a headband; holding his bangs out of his eyes. It was surprisingly hot out for the afternoon that was supposed to be filled with rain, but the brightly lit sun deceived them and proved the weatherman wrong that morning.

Troy was sucked into Jason's story of how everything went perfect when Gabriella and him hung out. Jason made it seem so different than how Gabriella explained things on Monday. When Troy surprised Gabriella with help and paintbrushes and rollers, Gabriella and him got to talking and she made everything seem so platonic. And for Troy, he found that believing Gabriella's story compared to Jason's was easier, and he chuckled a little bit when Jason was in the middle of his story telling.

"What Bolton?" Jason asked. He wasn't completely dumb. He knew when one of his friends liked the same girl he liked. "You find something funny over there?"

Troy just shook his head with a grin on his face. He decided to just let Jason tell his story without anymore interjections. "Nah man. I think it's cool."

"Good," Jason nodded. "Cuz while you were taking peoples' orders, I was with one of the hottest girls we know. And let me tell you, she has one of the hottest asses ever."

Troy bit his tongue at Jason's comment. It was just like his friend to go after one girl and then to move onto the next within a day. He knew Jason genuinely liked Kelsi, maybe even loved Kelsi, but she turned him down and now he was hurting. Troy just couldn't accept the fact that the way Jason wanted to deal with his problem was by sleeping with Gabriella.

At the mention of Gabriella's name Troy was taken back to Monday after work. It was as if he reverted back a day ago. He still couldn't believe that it was the previous night that he was with her up until the early morning.

"Troy? What are you doing here?" Gabriella had asked as he knocked on her door without a second thought. He had been wearing light washed jeans with two holes in the knees from horsing around with the guys, and a dark orange shirt with a dancing monkey on it. He was holding paintbrushes and rollers for her.

"I just," and suddenly his confidence was gone. Looking at her with her hair up in a messy bun, and her body modestly covered by her black shorts that came down to her mid thigh and just a simple white t-shirt that read 'athletics' across the front. She still looked beautiful with a dab of red paint on the side of her forehead. "I um…remembered hearing either your dad or you mention that you were painting tonight, and I thought I could lend you some rollers and small paintbrushes to get around the framework of your windows."

He had watched her smile widen on her face before she stepped aside to let him in. He knew that he probably still smelled from her father's restaurant, as after all, he did close down for the night when he really wasn't supposed to since the guy who was had to leave early, but Troy had a feeling that Gabriella really wouldn't mind.

"Thanks Troy. I knew I bought the paint, but I totally blanked on what to paint with, and then I realized tonight that I only had one paintbrush and I really didn't feel like going out to buy rollers, and…I'm rambling, right?" She laughed as if she had no worries whatsoever.

Troy chuckled also as he remembered that her laugh was just so addicting that she could have gotten anyone to forget about their nervousness. "Well I guess I just saved you the trouble of painting all night."

Gabriella shut the door as she took the bag from Troy. She smiled up at him as their hands brushed. "I guess you're just the regular Superman around here, huh?"

He had scratched the back of his neck bashfully at her compliment. No one had ever called him that. Hell, no one had ever made him feel so jittering before either. He usually was so cool and calm that he went with the flow, but around Gabriella he was anything but calm and well-put-together.

There was a moment of awkward silence before Gabriella opened the bag and saw the many various utensils. "Wow, you brought a lot of things. You planning on staying to help me?"

She meant it as a joke, but deep down she was hoping just a little bit that Troy was actually planning on staying. She had an even bigger smile as she watched him nod his head a little.

"Um…I suppose I could. If you don't mind. I don't have anywhere else to be tonight," he offered.

From there it just took off. She had led him up to her room that was a complete disaster. Her walls were a mixture of creamy white and red. The white was filling the walls more than the red as he could already tell that her painting process was taking off slow.

"So did you find something to occupy your attention yesterday night?" Gabriella asked in conversation. He was painting the wall opposite of her. So far they had one complete wall painted, and then they both started on their own separate walls.

Troy had glanced behind himself before quickly diverting his attention back to the wall in front of him. He could no longer hear Gabriella painting, but he continued anyways. "Yeah. I had to go talk to Zeke's parents."

"Really?"

She sounded surprised, Troy noticed, but it did sound strange rolling off of his tongue. "Yeah. We threw this party at Zeke's, and long story short, now Jase, Chad, Zeke, and me have to repaint his old shed on Tuesday." Troy waited for another question as he grew up around enough women to know that they would always question certain things, but when she didn't speak again, he continued, "So how was yesterday? Did you pick a movie?"

He heard Gabriella sigh. "It was fine. We ended up picking a movie, but I'm not telling which as it's a surprise, and then we just hung out and watched TV."

He turned around now and was surprised to see Gabriella just sitting on the stool she had previously been standing on. She looked cute with her elbows resting on her knees, and her chin being held by her hands like a pouting five year old.

"You don't seem too excited by that."

She looked up at him. "I just never would have guessed that Jason would know so much about filming things. I love movies. I really do," she insisted. "But I don't love TV as much and hearing about how the directors and producers did this and that bored me to death. I know you're friends with him and he's my friend too now, but can I ask you something?"

Troy answered what came to his mind first. "Anything Brie."

"Does he talk about anything else other than movies, film, and girls?" She blurted out with a faint blush on her cheeks.

Troy stepped down from the step stool hr was standing on and came to stand closer to Gabriella. Maybe it was the paint fumes getting to him, but he swore that Gabriella smiled when he came closer and sat down casually. It seemed the hours painting together changed their comfort towards each other as now they knew each other a little bit more, and now they could really tell other people that they were friends.

They went from just knowing _of _each other to knowing one another. Troy knew her favorite color. Gabriella knew his favorite movie. He found out her very first pet's name. She knew about his very first detention in fifth grade.

"He didn't pull out any girl stories, did he?" Troy asked. He could almost feel embarrassment for his friend as he was known to ramble about awkward stories to just fill the silence. But a feeling in Troy's gut told him not to worry about Jason. He wanted to just be selfish for one time in his life and just take what he wanted. He didn't have to worry about basketball, or his friends, or even his parents when it came to Gabriella. She was someone who could be completely separate in his life when it came to others. She was someone who he could see himself dating and that was a big step for him seeing as he never really dated before.

It was easier now, Troy mused, to see that since the day he met Gabriella at the beach that he was attracted to her physically, but now after talking to her more and more each day, he was finally able to admit to himself that he really genuinely liked her all around. He didn't need Jason stepping in and _charming _her as in the end Jason would only use her for one thing: sex.

"He may have spoken about Kelsi more than a couple of times, but it's totally cool." Gabriella said right away. She looked worried that she said too much as she tried to explain herself. "It is really cool because with him speaking about Kelsi, it shows just how much he does like her. It kept everything normal, and it made it seem as if he truly did just want to hang out instead of thinking it was some date or something."

Troy just nodded his head as he let Gabriella believe that. Even though he had come to terms that he wanted to date her, he didn't want to totally sabotage his friend.

"And then nothing happened," Jason concluded as he finished his story of hanging out with Gabriella.

"Nothing happened?" Zeke asked slowly. It seemed as if Troy was the only one working as Chad and Zeke took it upon themselves to stop to listen to Jason speak.

Jason was smiling like he was proud of the fact he was feeding both Chad and Zeke lies. "And nothing happened. I would have kissed her, but…"

"But what?" Zeke asked.

"But I am an honorable gentleman who knows his boundaries. She obviously isn't like some of the girls around here. I'm gonna have to play my cards very carefully when concerning Gabi."

Troy just chuckled once more as he already had a plan circling around in his head.

* * *

Gabriella's arms encircled Sharpay as the later girl collapsed on her frail legs. Both girls went down slowly to the ground; their backs resting against Gabriella's bed frame. Gabriella knew the fumes in the room probably weren't good for either of them, but she knew Sharpay probably didn't want to get up and move downstairs just yet.

"Everything is so--" Sharpay cried.

"I know," Gabriella interjected.

"And my parents--"

"I know," the brunette soothed while slowly hushing Sharpay from her crying. "Everything is going to be okay. I promise."

"How can you promise something like that? You hardly even know me and I'm pretty sure that within the first five minutes of meeting me I was a total bitch to you."

Gabriella chuckled at Sharpay's meaningless words. It didn't matter if she knew Sharpay or not. It was becoming obvious that Gabriella would have to adjust to Sharpay's personality no matter what due to hanging out with the same friends, but Gabriella was more than willing to tolerate the blonde.

"It doesn't matter Shar. I've gotten to know you and you're not so bad to be around surprisingly."

The blonde actually chuckled through her tears as she looked up at Gabriella. "I don't know what to tell Zeke. Do I even have to tell him?"

"We'll figure something out. _You'll_ figure something out. I know you can do this," Gabriella said. There was no doubt in Gabriella's tone, which made Sharpay doubt her even more.

"Now that I took the test after hours of procrastinating, what happened with you?" Sharpay realized she was sounding a little demanding and softened her tone instantly. "That is if you don't mind telling me."

Gabriella nodded her head as she clasped her hands together. Her fingers were twiddling with one another to distract herself from being sucked into thinking about Austin too much.

"Uh…it's a long story." Sharpay's face dropped a little as she knew it was a long shot to hear Gabriella's story, but the brunette felt bad and nodded her head in willingness. "But I can make it the short version and just tell you about the pregnancy scare."

"Really?" Sharpay perked up instantly. Her tears no longer coming and Gabriella found it unnatural to be able to stop crying like that, but she quickly learned from the blonde that Sharpay was an actress. She was supposed to be good at controlling her emotions.

"Remember I briefly told you that I just got out of a relationship with a guy who cheated on me?" Sharpay nodded her head like a little kid who was given directions by a parent. "Well we dated for almost a year and about half way through before his car accident, we were fighting about some lame party. He wanted to attend, and I wanted to just stay home. I knew that I couldn't drink because I was a couple of weeks late with my period and things weren't looking good."

"And this guy still wanted you to go," she asked.

Gabriella sighed, "He didn't know. I never did tell him what I thought was happening, so we ended up fighting and that night he gets into a car accident. He was in some coma for a couple of days, and while he was unconscious I took the test by myself. Even Tay doesn't know about this."

"And even though I was stupid and did it by myself, I know what you're going through Shar. We might not be in the same predicament, but at least you were smart enough to come to someone for support. That probably would be the one thing I would have changed if I could. I needed someone and I didn't ask for help."

It was Sharpay who put her arm around Gabriella. "You know, this whole situation sucks, but…maybe something good can come out of it?"

Before Gabriella could comment her doorbell went off.

"I thought you said you weren't expecting anyone?" Sharpay accused quickly in a hushed whisper.

Gabriella rolled her eyes while standing up. "Only you could ruin the nice moment we were having, but you are correct. I wasn't expecting anyone. I'll be right back."

Gabriella left the room, not bothering to listen for Sharpay's response. As she walked down the steps she tried to make out the person's figure through the cloudy glass door, but she couldn't tell who was stopping by. The shadow was almost similar to the shape of a guy.

When she opened the door she was surprised, but yet happy, to see Troy standing there with a shy smile. Her smile matched his as they just stood there for a few seconds before either said anything.

"Hey Brie."

"Hey Troy. What's up?"

"I just…" he sighed as once again within the last two days he found himself speechless within the presence of Gabriella. "I was wondering if you wanted to do something Friday night?"

There was a silence as a part of him that was more cockier and used to being put in the spot light expected her to respond right away, but the more shy part of him was overcoming his personality, and made him feel especially small in front of her.

"…with me?"

It was within his last two words that Gabriella snapped back into reality. He sounded so quiet and meek; exactly how she was starting to feel under his dark gaze. "Um," she bit her bottom lip. "What did you have in mind?"

He flashed her his pearly whites as her question seemed to trigger more confidence in him as he now could answer smoothly, "It's a surprise, but it's something I'm sure you'll love."

She looked at him a moment longer. "Just hanging out?" She asked skeptically.

"We can call it hanging out," he agreed. He didn't care what she called it as he knew somehow, he didn't really know how but he guessed it was how protective Chad was of Gabriella, that something was still hurting her mentally. Whether it be an old boyfriend or death in the family, he knew that she might not be ready to date, but he was willing to wait if it meant Jason had no part in her intimate life. "I'm sure you'll love what I have planned."

Gabriella smiled more now just as Sharpay came walking down the stairs. The shock on Troy's face was almost priceless.

"Shar?" He asked.

"Hey Bolton. Zeke around?" She asked just as she grabbed her purse that was sitting on the couch.

"He should be at his house picking up. We all kind of left once we finished painting."

"Right," Sharpay turned to Gabriella one last time that night. "Thanks Gabi. I'll um…call you later with more details or something."

Gabriella nodded with a smile. When Sharpay closed the door behind herself Gabriella and Troy both looked at each other. "Your dad still not home yet?" Troy asked.

He was just making conversation as he really didn't know what to say now. He was waiting for an indication from Gabriella on whether or not he should leave or stay.

"Slow start this morning and bad weather." Gabriella looked towards the kitchen for a second before smiling at Troy. "I was just about to order a pizza. You want to stay for dinner?"

And that was the invitation Troy needed before smiling gracefully and following the Latina into the brightly lit kitchen.


	8. Sarah Jessica Parker

_"We were having one of those great first dates you can only have when it's not an actual date." Sarah Jessica Parker_

* * *

Felling nervous was a common feeling in Troy Bolton's life. He had felt nervous as a freshman playing in a varsity basketball game. He was really nervous when he was voted captain in his sophomore year. But he adjusted and the way that he dealt with the nerves was to go back to his backyard where his dad invested a good amount of money to rip out their grass to put a basketball court. Sophomore year was a heart attack filled year as it held many firsts for Troy. He had to go for his driving test, he had to prove to the school that he could lead a varsity team, and then of course that said team ended up going to the championships and winning. Troy couldn't remember a day that the sun was out where he wasn't in his backyard shooting hoops to distract himself from school, friends, and life in general.

But this feeling of nerves consumed him and he didn't want to pick up a basketball and just start shooting around as he was afraid if he started then he wouldn't be able to stop. The game would just occupy him enough that he would feel too comfortable in the backyard and forget the time completely. Just because Troy was just standing by the court didn't mean that he couldn't sweat though as he felt like he was burning up which was unusual as the air temperature was nearly perfect for any normal human being.

"Where are you planning on taking her?" Jack's voice asked; almost startling Troy.

Troy turned around to look at his father who seemed to be dressed and ready to play a game of basketball. If only he could join his father instead of going through with his stupid idea of hanging out with Gabriella one-on-one. It was only casual between them, but it was enough to put insecure thoughts in Troy's head. What if she all of a sudden thought that he was an idiot? What if she didn't like him enough to want to hang out again? It was possible that he could be an arrogant ass and she would never want to see him again. He wouldn't know since he had never done this before. He always hung out in groups if he had time during the school year.

His shoulders shrugged awkwardly as he put his hands in his front pockets of his dark blue jeans. "You would think our town would come up with some stupid festival to occupy every teenager tonight, but nothing is going on so I thought I would just take her to that new small restaurant in town. I figured she hasn't been there yet and it's kind of cool because of the comedy acts they have going on."

Jack nodded as he looked at his son. It was easy to tell that Troy liked Gabriella seeing as this was the first time he even took interest in telling his parents what was up in his 'personal' life, but Jack didn't say anything the first night they went over to Carlos' when Gabriella came to town. Jack even kept his mouth shut when he listened to Troy talk about helping Gabriella paint her room. He had tried getting Troy to paint the garage all summer last year, but he had no luck, and then Gabriella comes to town and he hears his son talking about staying up all night to willingly paint a room. But now when Jack heard Troy was taking Gabriella somewhere on a Friday night, he just needed to say something. He thought it was his right as a father to just offer some advice or words of encouragement.

"That sounds very nice. You guys walking or taking your car?" Jack asked while casually picking up the forgotten basketball by the basketball hoop.

"I was thinking driving and then we could walk on the boardwalk or something afterwards. It's really up to Brie. After all, we really are just hanging out. So it's not formally planned or anything."

"But you do have reservations at the restaurant, right? I heard it was pretty busy last week," Jack checked.

Troy rolled his eyes at his father's questions, but answered anyways. "Yeah. I made them Monday and confirmed them this morning. I'm all set, and speaking of being set, I probably should get going so I'm not late."

Troy's dad laughed, making Troy stop. "What dad?"

"Nothing. I just find it humorous that this isn't a date, but you have very diligently checked to make sure that everything is okay."

"Well it wouldn't be good if we got there and the place made some mistake and gave our table to someone else, and I'm glad that you find tonight amusing," Troy said stiffly.

Jack softened his expression as he just liked teasing his son every once in a while. It wasn't often that he got the privilege to do so. "Really Troy, Gabriella is a nice girl. Don't freak out or anything, but…I'm glad that you're doing this tonight. I'm proud."

Troy understood his dad and nodded his head. "Yeah…I better get going. Like I said, I don't want to be late."

* * *

"So garbage goes out tomorrow morning. You have anything upstairs in your room or bathroom?" Carlos asked as he was at the stove preparing some sort of authentic Chinese food. Lauren was in the living room watching the news on the TV as Gabriella was sitting at the kitchen table flipping through a magazine. It was nearly time for Troy to pick her up to 'hang' out. Although Gabriella found it completely unnecessary that he needed to pick her up as they only lived across the street from one another and she wanted to keep this as informal as possible.

"Yeah. I can go get it right now if you want," she offered as she kept her eyes glued to the article she was looking over.

Carlos glanced behind himself to see his daughter with her feet resting on one of the other chairs next to her at the table. "No. I wouldn't want you to accidentally get something on your clothes that you're wearing for you're date with Troy."

Gabriella whipped her head up at her father's comment. The way he said it sounded as if he didn't even believe it was a date, but instead he was just making fun of her in the nicest way possible.

"It's not a date. We're just hanging out tonight," she defended as she stiffly put the magazine down.

Carlos smiled at his daughter. He might have done some snooping around through Lauren who was friends with Lucille Bolton to find out what Troy had planned for that evening. He just didn't want to let Gabriella know that, although he might have to if she didn't change her clothes soon. Troy was due to the house in at least five minutes or sooner without being counted as late.

"Well is that what you're planning on wearing to your non-date?"

Gabriella narrowed her eyes; her fingers playing a light beat on the wooden table to distract herself. "What's wrong with what I'm wearing?"

She found that her faded blue jeans with a shirt was appropriate enough for just hanging out with a friend. They probably would just be eating at some fast food place before going down to one of the shops in town that probably had some event going on. After all, the top she had on was one of her favorites as it was tight on the upper part of her chest, thin straps crossing over her shoulders to lead into the bottom of her shirt that was more looser. It was a creamy yellow color that highlighted her darker skin tone and brown eyes.

Carlos didn't say anything as the doorbell rang throughout the house. "I know what I'm doing dad. After all, tonight is not a big deal."

She walked out of the brightly lit kitchen; missing the knowing smile on Carlos' face before she stopped dead in her tracks. Before she could even come into view of the small hallway that lead to the front door, she had heard Lauren talking to Troy in the doorway.

Gabriella rolled her eyes at Lauren's happy tone that sounded like it belonged to some college schoolgirl before peering around the small wall and pausing so that Troy didn't notice her. Her eyes widened as she took in the teenage boy standing in her house. He had nicely fit dark blue jeans on with clean sneakers. He was wearing a dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, the blue shirt making his eyes really distinct. And his hair was in a messy style that made him look like he rolled out of bed, but Gabriella knew otherwise. It took some guys hours to try to get their hair as perfect as Troy's.

Gabriella thought she was unnoticed, but when Lauren spoke next she realized that she had been caught. The color raised to her cheeks, making her look like a cherry red tomato. "Gabriella, Troy is here."

"Um…" She all of a sudden felt underdressed. Troy wasn't too dressed up, but it was enough to indicate to her that maybe they weren't eating at McDonalds and going down to Harold's shop for some stupid event. Gabriella probably shouldn't have underestimated Troy's planning skills. "Can you just give me a moment. I have to," she indicated to the stairs while smiling nervously, "go get something from my room."

Troy nodded his head with his own smile on his face. He looked like he was ready to break out laughing, but he controlled himself.

Gabriella moved up the stairs as quickly as she could; taking two at a time. She had to hurry so he didn't have to wait that long. She dove for her closet, glad that she just finished unpacking all the way that morning when she was bored. She had clothes ranging from a black dress she wore to funerals, to a Slutty Nurse costume. Neither were appropriate, but something in the middle would be fine.

Her hands tugged and pulled while shifting through her closet to find something that would look casual and fun. She wasn't going to dress like a nun but she definitely wasn't going to dress in all sparkles with a dress that came to reach only her butt. On second thought, Gabriella decided, she wasn't even going to wear a dress. That would be too formal for something as simple as hanging out. But were they really hanging out? If they were, then Gabriella would have been fine with what she was wearing before.

It was when her eyes reached the shirt that fit her curves, but still had a loose feel did her mind click with an epiphany. It was perfect. She could wear dark blue skinny jeans with her small black heels that wouldn't look like she was trying to dress up at all. The shirt was loose on her like it was supposed to, but it had a brown belt that went around her waist to still show off her soft curves. She was lucky that she let her hair dry naturally that day as her curls were perfect for the night. And now all she would have to do was grab her dark blue jean jacket and a pair of earrings and she would be ready.

Troy had been waiting patiently when Gabriella emerged from upstairs. He noticed that she changed; which was what he was suspecting when she rushed up to her room, but when she came down he felt his mouth go dry. He liked what she was wearing before, and he really wasn't a guy who usually noticed someone wearing something in particular, but he couldn't help but notice Gabriella now. The way she was smiling fit the outfit that she was wearing. She looked happy and that was all he really wanted.

"Hey Brie."

Gabriella smiled as she looked up at him. She then looked at Lauren who was slowly backing up. "I'm gonna go and finish watching the news. What time will you be home Gabriella?"

The brunette didn't want to seem rude in front of Troy, but she didn't like Lauren taking over her father's job. "I don't know," she said quietly. "By curfew at least."

"So no specific time then?" Laruen asked carefully. She didn't want to seem like the bad person in this situation, but she wanted to at least know when Gabriella would be coming home as it made her feel less worried. Even though Troy was one of the nicest boys that she knew, Lauren also was a teenage girl at one time in her life and she knew what most teenage boys thought of. She was really surprised that Carlos himself wasn't out here to speak to Troy.

"None whatsoever. You don't have to wait up. I have a key, remember?" Gabriella asked before she took Troy's hand and started leading him out the door. "I'll see you later Lauren."

When the door was closed the two stayed on the porch for a minute as Troy took his time to look Gabriella over again. She did the same with Troy as she cooled herself down. The point of hanging out with Troy was to keep her relaxed and her life balanced, not to stress her out even more with Lauren asking her stupid questions that didn't concern her.

"You look really amazing Brie," Troy said honestly.

Gabriella blushed at that as she had a feeling that Troy did notice what she did in her room. "Thanks. I didn't know where we were going and then I saw you dressed like this and…" Gabriella trailed off with a nervous laugh. "You should really stop me if I start rambling."

"Nah. I kind of like your rambling. You make me look good when you ramble," Troy joked before he quickly looked at the time on his watch. "We should get going if we want to get to the restaurant in time." He held out his hand for her to take, but he noticed her hesitation. "I don't bite unless you ask me too."

Gabriella rolled her eyes before taking his larger hand. "That is very cliché Troy."

Troy grinned at her comment. He found that whatever she said was worth listening to, even if she was commenting on how cliché he was. "You don't like cliché then?"

"It depends on the time and place."

"Shall we then Miss Montez?" Troy motioned to his car parked on the side of the street. He bowed a little; making Gabriella giggle.

"We shall Mr. Bolton."

* * *

"They look so cute together," Lauren gushed as she peered through the window as if Gabriella was her own daughter.

Carlos was standing right behind Lauren in the living room. "I guess if I was a girl then I would agree with you."

Lauren rolled her eyes playfully; knowing that was Carlos' idea of agreeing with her. "I'm surprised you weren't the one to answer the door when Troy got here. You seem like the overprotective type of parent."

"It's not a date, and with Gabriella I figure that we're still treading on glass right now, and I don't want to do anything to upset her. I don't think I could take her choosing to go back to her mother since she just got here. I can't lose her again."

Lauren turned around to look at Carlos. They had known each for quite a while now and she had never heard this kind of caring and upset tone used together. She could only imagine being in his place. He had just received his daughter, and it would be heart breaking if she had to leave right away. After all, he felt as if he was just beginning to know her.

"She won't go anywhere. I think she likes it in California."

"Right," Carlos nodded his head after a moment of silence. "I'm gonna go collect the garbage from upstairs real quick. Dinner is almost ready."

"Want me to set the table?" Lauren offered.

"I figured we could just eat in the living room and watch a movie with some wine. That okay with you?"

"That's more than okay."

* * *

Troy and Gabriella had basically talked about anything on their minds. Their conversation ranged from good movies to their favorite weather situation. The only topics that didn't come up was Troy's family and Gabriella's reason on why she moved to California. For the two teenagers conversation didn't seem forced as it flowed naturally. They both knew how to take a joke and they both seemed to understand each other in some way or another.

"So you're telling me that you can read basically anyone's feelings through their eyes?" Gabriella asked with a kinked eye brow. She was sitting across from Troy at a gray marble table. They seemed to have the best spot as they were right in the center of the room and had front row seats to the stage where the comedy groups were getting ready to go on. A lit white candle was placed in the middle of their table along with one empty plate that used to hold strawberry cheesecake.

"Yeah. I'll show you." Troy pointed over to a woman who looked to be in her fifties sitting by herself and typing away furiously on a computer. "That lady over there seems frustrated by whatever she's doing. You can tell by the way that her eyes are narrowed and how hard her fingers are pressing the keys. And then there's the couple over in the corner booth," Troy pointed over in the other direction with Gabriella's eyes following where his finger was pointing like a trained follower, "they're both looking at each other as if no one else is in the room. They must be on a date and feeling the love because you can see the man's hand under the table creeping up on the woman's leg."

"You said you could read their eyes. I could have made the assumption that the man was horny if I looked at his hands too," Gabriella pointed out.

Troy flashed her a grin before looking back at the couple who were oblivious to everyone else. "I'm not done yet," he informed her. "The woman's eyes say that she's believing every single lie that is coming out of the man's mouth. She's trustworthy and desperate for him. And the man on the other hand, his eye's show that he's a more cocky person. He's wooing the woman with his stories as pretty soon they're going to be leaving for his house together."

"You're crazy Troy," Gabriella laughed. She was falling into his game though as she pointed over to the table five away from theirs. It held four boys who all looked to be about their age or one year older which would make them seniors. "What about those guys over there?"

Troy looked to where she was pointing and narrowed his eyes. He recognized the guys to be seniors that went to their high school. Two were on his basketball team and were pretty good guys, the blonde haired guy was okay too as Troy knew him through some classes that he took for fun, but then there was Percy Wilkins staring at Gabriella and Troy knew for a fact that Percy was not a good guy.

"The one who is staring at you is only thinking of one thing: sex," Troy said in the bluntest way possible. "You should be able to tell from a mile away that Percy's thinking about it."

Gabriella's cheeks flushed a little bit as she readjusted herself in her chair, her hands instantly making sure that her shirt didn't slip or anything so that this Percy guy wasn't staring at her breasts on accident. "Oh. That's just…do all guys do that in public?"

"All straight ones do at least. I hope most are good at covering it though, but you're pretty much guaranteed to run across more assholes like Percy who have no manners with staring." Troy looked over at Percy and was a little relieved to see that Percy had gone from staring at Gabriella to staring at the blonde waitress who was serving her assigned tables in the back of the food place.

"Oh look!" Gabriella's face lit up and Troy couldn't help but notice how gorgeous she really did look whenever she was smiling like a five year old receiving candy. "It's starting."

The show consisted of five people presenting their comedy skits. They all had a different way of doing so as the opening act was a ventriloquist and the last act did a series of tasks that involved the audience. Gabriella had watched with interest as she never would have imagined that she would have liked something like this. When Troy first told her where they were going she had doubts as this comedy night just seemed like another bad set up that Harold ran, but she was amazed once the first joke came from the first act.

When the show ended she was slightly disappointed that it was done, but she was quickly told that they did comedy night once a week with different people.

"I loved that Troy. Thank you for bringing me there, and you didn't have to pay for everything," Gabriella insisted as they stepped outside and started walking.

"Yes I did. It was my idea to go, and so I should pay," Troy told her. He found that it was cute the way she kept insisting that she should have paid a little.

"Well either way," Gabriella shrugged her shoulders, "I'm going to find a way to pay you back." When they walked passed the parking lot that Troy's truck was in Gabriella looked at Troy confused. "Aren't we--"

"I thought we could walk around the boardwalk," Troy told her and then quickly added, "That is if you want to?"

Gabriella smiled. She was having a really great time with Troy and didn't want to end the night yet. "Yeah, I want to."

As they kept walking Troy couldn't help but move his hand so that their fingers touched before he laced their fingers together and his hand held hers. He was surprised when Gabriella gently squeezed his hand before continuing on walking.

She had been with Austin for so long that she was used to hanging around with his guy friends. She didn't think much of herself as she really didn't care what people thought of her. So when people saw that she was easy to get along with, it was much easier to attract a wide variety of friends, and most of her friends back home happened to be male gender. It was almost natural for her to have guy friends as Austin's best friend Justin was an example of a male friend. But when it came to having boyfriends, Gabriella was only used to one boy: Austin. And even though Troy was not her boyfriend and they were still in the friends zone, this was all foreign to her. She never had to learn how to transition from one boy to the next.

She didn't want to do anything to offend him, but yet, she shouldn't really have to worry about things like that. She made it perfectly clear to Troy that this was supposed to be strictly friends hanging out. But she couldn't deny that a small part of her wanted to experience something a little bit more with Troy, although her heart told her it was too soon, and so her head listened to her heart and she made sure that she didn't give Troy any more reason to believe that this was a date.

She just hoped that he got the message.

"Is that smoke coming from the beach?" Gabriella asked as her eyes caught onto a smoky substance in the air. Her eyes lit up as they were walking on the boardwalk that was over the expansion of one of the town's beaches.

Troy looked also and narrowed his eyes. He swore he checked with the town bulletin board to see if something was going on, and there was no way that he could have missed something. "It appears to be smoke. Let's go check it out."

Gabriella looked from Troy to the railing that was a good amount of distance away. "I'll race you?" She offered.

Troy shook his head. "There is no way that--"

Gabriella let go of his hand and was already taking off. It only took Troy a moment to realize that she was running to the railing like a little kid before he started to follow her. By the time that they reached the railing so that they could look over and down onto the beach to see the fire they were both running side by side.

"Is that Harold?" Gabriella asked as both her hands were gripping the wood in front of her so she didn't fall over.

Troy looked down to see her hands connected to the railing, but he wasn't discouraged from trying to hold her hand as he just had to wait for the perfect opportunity again. "Yeah. I think," Troy said as he peered even more and his eyes widened as the performers on the makeshift stage started performing what they were paid to do, "he hired fire dancers."

There were a group of about four men down on a makeshift stage with sticks of fire. They were doing a series of tricks with skilled moves. "Wow," Gabriella gasped in surprise. "There seems to be a big crowd too."

Troy looked down to the chairs set up and the people on the blankets that they brought. There had to be about a hundred people down there which was about a tenth of their town. "Yeah. Wow is right. Want to go down there?" He offered, although he wanted her to say 'no' so that he could spend more alone time with her.

Gabriella looked down at the performers before she looked at Troy, but then the perfect object caught her attention. "Actually, I think staying up here is okay for now." She motioned to the bench that was behind Troy, and it was in the perfect spot for them to sit on it and still see over the railing to see the performers.

"This is crazy," Gabriella said with awe. "We never had shows like this in Albuquerque."

Troy had strayed from the topic of Albuquerque because he sensed that Gabriella didn't want to talk about it, but when she mentioned her other hometown, his interest spiked even more. But he bit his tongue from asking any direct questions as he just nodded his head slightly to agree.

"We usually had to make our own fun, and that of course led to us getting in trouble," Gabriella grumbled as she crossed her arms over her stomach.

"Albuquerque doesn't sound so bad," Troy tried to reason. "Unless…" His voice trailed off as he already wished he could take back the beginning of his unfinished sentence, but it was too late and he might as well continue if she requested.

"Unless what?"

"Unless something happened?" He suggested.

Gabriella shifted uncomfortably before deciding on slouching a little while bringing her legs up to wrap her arms around them. She knew she looked like a five year old pouting, but she was now comfortable enough to just relax a little on the hard bench. Troy looked at Gabriella before deciding to slide down lower on the bench to match her position; of course he didn't draw his knees up to his chest though.

"It was a horrible last month in Albuquerque," she revealed quietly. Troy blocked out all other sounds as he concentrated on her soft breathing that flooded the nighttime air. "I was in a relationship for almost a year, and it just all fell apart a couple of weeks before school ended."

"A year?"

She sighed as she shut her eyes in remembrance. "I know sixteen year olds sound like they should be innocent and naïve, but I grew up quick after the divorce, and Austin is a whole year older. For months it was okay, and it wasn't until we fully understood each other that our relationship started to crash."

Troy turned his head to look at the brunette next to him. His mouth was open a little as he thought he was ready to speak, but no words left his mouth. He honestly didn't know what to say as he watched Gabriella open her eyes. It was as if when her eyes opened, she snapped back to reality and quickly adjusted herself and cleared her throat.

"But I'm here now and it's getting kind of late. We should probably start heading back to your car?"

Troy nodded his head numbly. She had just revealed a part of herself that he had been trying to figure out, especially since he only had a picture of her with this Austin from the bonfire party as his only clue.

"Here," Troy offered as he saw Gabriella shiver even though she had a jacket, "Take my jacket. You must be cold."

Gabriella didn't deny that she was cold, but she did deny his jacket. "Troy, you don't--" He slipped it over her shoulders.

"It looks better on you anyways."

They shared a smile. "And there you go with more cliché statements."

Troy smiled cheekily as he opened the car door for her. "What can I say? I'm just a cliché kind of guy."

* * *

"Waitress!" Chad called over with a cocky grin on his face.

Taylor rolled her eyes as she walked over to Chad's table. "You think you're funny, but in reality you just look like a huge ass."

"Is that any way to speak to a paying customer?" Chad asked.

"You're hardly a customer Chad," Rebecca called from the kitchen where she was busy trying to fix a toaster. "You're more like a vacuum who won't go away unless you're fed."

Chad rolled his eyes as Taylor just smirked triumphantly. "Can I have another piece of that cherry pie sitting on the counter?" He asked.

Taylor looked at the half eaten pie and then back at Chad's empty plate. "Chad, that's like your fourth piece! That's half a pie!"

"I'm paying for it, aren't I?"

Taylor sighed before she went back behind the counter of Fred's to cut Chad a piece of pie. "Tay, you can take a ten minute break if you want. We're slow tonight." Rebecca informed the teenage girl.

"Thanks Rebecca. And here's your pie Chad."

"Aren't you going to sit with me?" He asked once he noticed that she was walking away.

She looked at the empty chairs surrounding his table and then sat down with a moment of hesitation. "What are you doing here alone anyway? Isn't someone around to entertain you?"

"I wish. Zeke and Jase are fishing someplace with their dads, Shar and Kels are busy watching chick flicks, and then I don't know where Troy and Gabi are."

Taylor nearly chocked on air as she heard this. Troy's best friend didn't know about Troy's whereabouts? It was strange to think that Gabriella and Troy didn't tell Chad about tonight and them going out together.

"You don't know?"

Chad narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "Know what?"

"That Troy and Gabriella are together right now. He was taking her out to eat or something," Taylor told him like a gossiping schoolgirl.

"What? No he isn't. He would have told me. Why would he--I don't think--That isn't--" Chad couldn't form a coherent sentence as he thought over the past few days trying to think of a time that Troy would have mentioned this. If Troy really did take out Gabriella then Chad was hurt that his best friend couldn't tell him something like that. After all, Chad was always the one Troy would go on double dates with. They were each other's wingmen, and Chad liked to think that he was the one who took care of Troy when it came to his relationship status.

"I think Troy mentioned to me that they were going to go to this one restaurant that did comedy skits?" Taylor mentioned as more a question due to having a hard time remembering. "Why do you look so shocked?"

Chad gave her a 'are you serious?' look. "Does the incident in the parking lot after boating not ring a bell in your mind?" He asked.

Taylor's face scrunched up as she tried to remember what Chad was talking about. "The incident? What incident?"

The immature teenage boy in Chad rolled his eyes as if the answer was obvious. "The warning you gave me?!" He practically shouted in a hushed whisper.

"Warning? I gave you a warning?"

"Yes," Chad said dramatically and then did a good impression of Taylor, "You said, and I quote, 'Just make sure that Troy knows what he's getting himself into.', and ever since then I've been warning him to just leave Gabi alone."

"Oh my God," Taylor whispered as she mentally chided herself for making such a stupid mistake. "I didn't think you would take my word that seriously Chad. You don't have to be pushing Troy away from Gabriella, but make sure that Troy knows that Gabriella might be hesitant at first, but that doesn't mean that she can't think for herself."

"So am I supposed to be encouraging Troy or telling him to back off?"

"You definitely shouldn't be telling him to back off," she snapped with a frustration. "It's just I don't even know Gabriella's thoughts on dating right now. If she wants to date then that's great, and if she doesn't then I'll still support her. You should just automatically support Troy no matter what he wants, that is unless he's really planning on hurting Gabriella."

"I don't think Troy could be capable of hurting a person on purpose," Chad added thoughtfully.

"Well then that's good. I think we have this solved now. They're 'hanging' out tonight as Gabriella and Troy aren't calling it a date, but it so obviously is, and you can now stop trying to push him away."

"So she's not hurting from Austin still?"

Taylor softened at this question. "I think she's always going to be hurting from Austin, but I personally think that she should just start dating Troy to help get her mind off of Austin. Plus, Troy's a little bit more put together than Jason."

* * *

When Troy pulled onto their street, Gabriella had somehow convinced him that it wouldn't be necessary for him to park outside of her house so that he could walk her to her door, but instead to park in either his driveway or outside his house to his choosing. She didn't want to create anymore of a hassle for him.

"So am I not allowed to walk you to your door still?" Troy asked in a joking manner as they sat in his car outside of his house.

Gabriella pretended to think about it before laughing a little. "Nope. We live across from each other, there's hardly any distance."

"Which is even more of a reason why it's not a big deal if I make sure that you get inside safely."

"Right," Gabriella rolled her eyes sarcastically. "That's totally why you would want to walk me to my door. It doesn't have anything to do with the fact that my dad is probably watching and that you want to suck up to him?"

Troy rolled his eyes that time. "I think you know me well enough now that I don't need to suck up to your father. He likes me like his own son."

"That's only because you don't have to live with him. You never really know a person completely until you spend a night with them and their little secrets," Gabriella said in a knowing tone.

"We'll just have to test that theory then Brie."

Gabriella smiled as their conversation was coming to a close. "I guess we will Troy, but as of right now, we're not going to start."

Troy didn't want her to go, and from his perspective, he thought they made progress. He couldn't deny how well they interacted with one another, and it was only natural to want to end the perfect night with a perfect kiss. He couldn't help but let his eyes wander down to her mouth that seemed to be glossed perfectly. He imagined that her lips would taste like some sort of cherry or strawberry chap stick.

"Brie?" Troy asked; making Gabriella pause as she went to go for the door handle.

"Yeah?" When she turned to look at him she wasn't expecting his gaze to be so deep or dark. It made her nervous, anxious, and excited at the same time.

"I'm really glad that you're here in California." He was leaning in and Gabriella wasn't moving away. Maybe she really did want to kiss him too? She was confused by her feelings as they were too mixed up. They were overwhelming as one moment she's thinking of Austin on the boardwalk and the next she opens her eyes and Troy's watching her every move.

"The options were slim when I realized I had to move," she whispered; trying to get her mouth to pronounce that she wanted him to back off, but he kept leaning in and she kept still. Why was her body betraying her? She didn't have the answer to that question, but she did know that a part of her wanted him to kiss her already. Whether there was an Austin in the picture or not, a part of her wanted Troy just as much as he wanted her.

She just didn't know how big that part was.

When Troy looked at Gabriella's eyes one final time before closing the gap he saw her eyelids flutter close in anticipation. And when their lips touched it was like fireworks exploding within both of their bodies. The kiss was soft with not too much pressure from either sides. Mouths moved against each other as their lips started to mold together.

It was when Troy adjusted himself in the seat and reached his hand up to tangle in Gabriella's curls that Gabriella opened her eyes and the tears slid slowly down her cheeks. She pulled away in a brisk manner as she wiped away the running tears.

"I have to go," she said in a numb fashion. The realization that her previous relationship was over and it just wasn't normal for her to go from pining about Austin to kissing a different guy. She wasn't _that_ girl. The girl who hooked up with guys just to hide her true feelings from everyone. She didn't want to use Troy to block out her remaining feelings for Austin. It wasn't fair to either of them.

"Brie?"

She sniffled as she yanked the truck's door open. "I have to go," she said quickly as she didn't leave room for Troy to follow her. "Thanks again Troy."

He watched her run across the street and to her front door. She was crying. They kissed. She was crying. They kissed. He had kissed her and she had kissed back and now she was crying. How fucked was that?

* * *

When Gabriella reached her front door all she wanted to do was curl up in her bed and just lay there. She couldn't believe that she kissed Troy and started crying! She wasn't worried about being embarrassed as she was more upset that her mind and heart were so confused. She hated feeling like she was ripped into parts. A part of her liked Troy. A part of her missed Austin. A part of her really liked Troy. And a part of her hated Austin. It made no sense to her whatsoever, and it really wasn't fair to Troy with her kissing him back.

But when she entered the house the living room light was on. She wiped her eyes as they were surely red and did her best to take a deep breath to try to calm herself down some more. She didn't want to alert her dad who was probably reading in the living room that she was crying.

But she didn't have to worry about her dad as when she went for the staircase to head up to her room to wallow even more in self pity, her dad's strict voice called out her name. She backtracked and silently swallowed.

"Yeah dad?"

"I took your garbage out in the bathroom," he said in a bitter tone. She looked at him in the chair and couldn't help but look all over the place to see if something else was wrong. He was just sitting in the chair with the light on as if he was waiting for her to come home.

"Yeah. Thanks again for that." She was very confused now.

"Do you want to know what I found in it?" He demanded in a little louder tone. She took a step back with wide eyes at his tone.

"I really don't know what you're talking about," she whispered. Her father's tone was scary enough, but added to her upset mood already was not a good combination.

"Did you think I wouldn't find out? That in nine months I wouldn't notice the baby?!" Carlos didn't give Gabriella time to explain as would any other father. "Do you think I'm stupid!? Are you stupid?! I know that you're mother let you get away with a lot of things, but getting pregnant at age sixteen was certainly not one of them!"

And that's when Gabriella realized that Sharpay put her positive pregnancy test in the bathroom garbage.


	9. Brian Tracy

_"Move out of your comfort zone. You can only grow if you are willing to feel awkward and uncomfortable when you try something new." Brian Tracy_

* * *

"Carlos, I really don't think that this is necessary," Lauren insisted as she frantically was following Carlos around in Gabriella's room. She watched as his hands threw open his daughter's closet door and started to quickly and desperately search through her closet. "Maybe the test isn't hers?"

The man with fire in his eyes snarled in response. His baby girl, his only daughter, was pregnant at age sixteen by some immature fucker. He couldn't believe that Gabriella would come to California pregnant, but then again, did he really know his daughter?

When he didn't find anything in the closet, he moved over to her dresser that he knew probably held more clothes. Lauren skeptically looked at Carlos as he started digging through things while she also quickly sorted through Gabriella's closet so that the girl would never know.

"Of course the test is hers!" He roared. "It's her bathroom! Who else would have put the test there unless it's yours?!" Carlos didn't know if he'd rather have Lauren pregnant or Gabriella now.

"Of course it's not mine, but maybe it's still not Gabriella's." She insisted even though her tone was getting weaker. When he went back to sorting through Gabriella's stuff, Lauren sighed, "What are you even looking for?"

Truth be told, he had no clue. He just had to do something. He didn't know who was stupid enough to knock his daughter up, and so he took it upon himself to do something else that is productive. It made sense that if she was pregnant then maybe she was hiding more things from him, but did he really want to search her room?

"Things. I'm looking for clues and for evidence that she really is knocked up."

Lauren stood next to him now; blocking his path from starting on the other set of drawers in Gabriella's room. "Honey, just relax for a moment. Take a deep breath, please?"

Carlos' dark eyes were nearly black as his hands were stiff at his sides. Lauren ran her smooth hands down from his shoulders to his arms and then to his hands where she laced their fingers together.

"She seems like a logical girl who will have answers for you. Just wait until she gets home--"

"She's out with Troy Bolton right now," Carlos stated. He was getting worked up again. "I can't believe I let her got out with a guy. I should have known better. What if they're having sex behind our backs as we speak?"

"I don't think they would be doing that Carlos. I was speaking with Troy and that was not on his list of plans tonight."

"You're not a teenage boy. You have no idea how they think. That _boy _better not be touching my little girl, or else--"

"Or else what?" Lauren couldn't help the small laugh that escaped through her mouth. "Or else you're going to beat him to a pulp? Yeah," she said sarcastically as she was slowly leading Carlos out of the room, "that would _so _be helpful. Just wait until Gabriella comes home, okay?"

Carlos knew deep down that Lauren was right, but could he really wait? "Okay?" She repeated until he nodded his head and promised her that he would wait to jump to conclusions.

* * *

"Did you think I wouldn't find out? That in nine months I wouldn't notice the baby?!" Carlos didn't give Gabriella time to explain as would any other father. "Do you think I'm stupid!? Are you stupid?! I know that you're mother let you get away with a lot of things, but getting pregnant at age sixteen was certainly not one of them!"

And that's when Gabriella realized that Sharpay put her positive pregnancy test in the bathroom's garbage.

Gabriella knew this looked bad, and in all honesty, she hated seeing her father so mad. The only other time she heard him yelling like this was when her parents weren't divorced and they would fight all the time.

"Which question do you want me to answer first?" She mumbled as she looked down at the ground. He was so angry that the guilt for getting in trouble like this put doubt in her head that she was even telling the truth.

"Which question," Carlos muttered to himself as he stood up, looking past the tears on his daughter's face. "Do you think this is funny?! I want answers to every single one of my questions! It's the least I deserve for taking you in after your mother couldn't deal with you!" He rubbed the bridge of his nose and sighed as he looked down at the ground. Just looking at his daughter was hard enough when all he could think about was the baby growing inside of her. This would change her life forever, and in ways, that wasn't a good thing. "I deserve answers," he whispered with hurt.

"It's not mine," Gabriella said shakily. It was hard to speak without letting her father know that tears were now forming in her eyes again. "It's not mine," she repeated pathetically.

Carlos looked up with wide eyes. Those three words were possibly the best thing he had ever heard, but he still had doubts. "It was in your garbage Gabi. It read positive unless the plus sign means something else that I don't know about."

"It is positive and it is a pregnancy test, but it's not mine dad. If you were to believe me on anything then believe me when I tell you that I'm not pregnant," her voice cracked even more when she looked up at her father and met his eyes. "I promise it's not mine."

He walked closer to her and tentatively put his hands on both of her shoulders. He looked at her before a small smile curled it's way onto his lips. "Are you crying?"

Gabriella shuffled her feet a little as she rolled her eyes. "No," but her tone deceived her.

"Were you crying when you came in?" Carlos asked as suddenly a light went off in his head and he no longer could see anger, but that his daughter had been crying before he even confronted her. "What did Troy do?"

"He didn't do anything dad. It's just been a long night, that's all," Gabriella answered quietly. She shyly looked up at her father as he sighed.

"Come here," he pulled her closer and gave her a gentle hug. "I need to know who's test that was then Gabi. You're not getting out of this, but--"

"But what?" Her voice was muffled as she hid her head in her father's chest.

"But I'm glad that it's not yours."

"Do I have to tell you tonight?" Gabriella asked as she was hoping that he would just tell her to go upstairs to bed, but her luck was running short when he shook his head. "Fine," she sighed as she at least owed him the truth.

"And I want to hear about tonight also. If you're crying I want to know why so that I can kick someone's ass," Carlos said as he led Gabriella over to the couch.

She smiled at her dad's way of trying to 'protect' her, but the only person that she really needed protection from was herself. If only her dad had the power of making her past go away, and then things wouldn't be so complicated.

"You want to know everything?" Gabriella asked quietly; her voice higher than normal.

"Everything," he confirmed with a firm nod of the head.

"But why?" She whined while making herself comfortable on the couch; pulling Troy's jacket that she still had tighter around her body.

"Ever since I found that test in the garbage I have been sitting in that chair," he motioned to their big armchair in the living room, "And I have been thinking about how much a baby would change your life. I thought of you and how young your mom and I were, and how everything didn't work out how we planned it, and…I don't want that life for you Gabi. I didn't want you to be pressured with such a big burden like a baby. And knowing that you could possibly live the life your mother and I lived scared me to death," Carlos admitted. "It scared me because I realized that you actually could be pregnant and that just means that you've grown up since the last time I've seen you. You're not my little girl anymore as you've surpassed that, and I fully realized tonight that I don't really know you either."

"I thought you moving here to California would be the best as your mother has told me some things, but I'm still a little lost as to why you came here."

"It's like you have the dots, but you don't have the lines to connect them," Gabriella mused thoughtfully.

"Exactly, and that's not okay. I think I deserve some answers as to why you're really here. I want to know everything," Carlos said. "Now are you willing to tell me or will I have to call your mother for her side of the story?"

Gabriella shut her eyes for a moment as she took a calming breath. When she opened her eyes she saw nothing but her dad's patient ones. It hurt her that he could have possibly thought she was pregnant, and so it was time for some answers. It was time that she shared with him her story. If anything, she wanted him to see her as the person she had become while moving to California, and that person was definitely not a teenage mother. She never wanted him to doubt her again.

* * *

Troy had stayed in his car for a couple of minutes after Gabriella got out. He ran over the events of the night and tried to think of reasons why she might have started crying, but only one thing stood out: he had crossed the line of just hanging out to a date once he pressed his lips to hers. And each and every time he pictured it in his head, he couldn't believe that he made her cry. Deep down, it was pulling at his insides as he had to just wonder if it was the way that he kissed her. Even though his mind told him it had nothing to do with him kissing her and it was more to do with her kissing him back.

So when Troy passed his parents who were watching a movie in the living room he was thankful that they hardly even noticed him. He was surprised that his mother wasn't trying to get information from him, but he didn't dwell on it. The thing that almost gave him a heart attack, however, was his best friend sitting at his computer when he walked into his room.

"Jesus fuck Chad!" Troy exclaimed as he turned on his light.

Chad just smiled as after he ate at Fred's he had decided to wait for Troy to get home; knowing that Troy would eventually return as he wasn't the type of guy to just hook up randomly like some of their classmates.

"What? Don't get your panties in a bundle," he brushed Troy off with a smirk.

"Who just randomly sits around in the dark?" Troy shut his bedroom door and went over to his bed; making himself comfortable by resting his head on his basketball pillow.

"I didn't think you would be home so soon. I at least thought you would be trading spit with Gabi." Chad chuckled at Troy's alarmed expression. "Relax Captain. It's just kissing."

"Yeah," Troy agreed slowly as he searched Chad's face for any discomfort. "But it's kissing with your old best friend. It's kissing, as I quote, 'your almost little sister', and unquote. Who told you?"

"Taylor, but it really wasn't that hard to figure out as I was going to come over to your house anyways tonight to shoot some pool in your basement." Chad looked at Troy with a cocky expression and Troy groaned at seeing that look on his face.

"Why don't you just say what you really want to say? You would be less complicated if you did that."

"You think I'm complicated?" Chad asked with mock surprise. "No. The complicated one is you and your girly feelings as you have to have _everything _perfect."

"Excuse me?" Troy quirked an eye brow as he sat up now.

"I might have entered your house through the side door so that I could see your car parked in the front. Let's just say that I saw you kissing and it looked like a very innocent nice first kiss for you two." Chad smiled even wider as he faked tears now, "And I must add that I'm very proud for you. I taught you everything I could and now it's time to set you free."

Troy had enough of Chad's mocking speech as he threw a pillow at his best friend's face, hitting him right in the nose. "Shut up you asshole. Obviously you weren't spying enough to see her start crying."

Chad's smile dropped now as the child in him disappeared and the mature friend in him took over. "What do you mean crying? What happened? What did you do?"

"I love that you automatically assume that it was me," Troy muttered before settling his hands behind his head as a handmade pillow.

"Are you saying Gabi made herself cry?" Chad accused with a hidden amused smirk just waiting to transform on his face. He had never seen his best friend so worked up before as the only other time that he really had seen Troy upset is whenever his birthmother was mentioned.

Troy shrugged his shoulders, a small pout on his face as he made himself think about the night once again. It was like making himself watch a horrible movie over and over again as he couldn't seem to make himself figure out the ending, and it was bothering him.

"I just don't get it Chad. Everything was perfect. And when I say everything, I mean _everything_ as things that I didn't even plan happened. Like we went walking down on the boardwalk and then Harold had some fire dancers performing on the sand, and we just sat there a talked! She told me about her old boyfriend--which by the way, he sounds like a dick--and I thought we were getting past the whole 'hanging out' thing. After all, she let me into her past and that's saying something, right?"

Troy looked at Chad before he continued on his mini rant. Chad figured Troy just needed a nice release like this instead of something stupid and reckless like drinking by himself.

"I mean, she must feel comfortable around me if she told me about Aj, or Adam, or…whatever the hell that guy's name is. And I just thought…" Troy got caught on what he was about to say. There really were no words that he could use to describe how confusing this situation was for him. "I just thought…"

"I know Captain. It's just complicated," Chad murmured as he was busy straddling the computer chair so that the head rest was in front of him so that he could lay his arms across the top of it while slowly spinning in the chair from side to side.

"Yeah. You're telling me Ch--" Troy stopped and sat up with narrowed eyes. He was finally calming down, but then realization hit him and he looked at his supposed best friend. "You're telling me! You know something."

"No I don't," he replied calmly. "I'm just agreeing with--Yeah, I know all about Austin. I know about their relationship, his 'King' status, and how he cheated on her."

"He cheated on her?" Troy asked as Chad's eyes popped open.

"How much did she tell you?!" Chad asked as loud as he could in a strained whisper. He knew this wasn't his place to tell Troy about Austin. Gabriella probably specifically left certain things out as her old relationship with Austin was a lot to tell someone who she met only weeks ago.

"How much did she tell you?" Troy accused. He sat up and crossed his arms in a defensive state.

"I don't want to play this game Troy. Either she told you everything or she told you certain things that don't even count as telling you about her past."

"Is it possible for her to tell me a couple of things?" Troy asked meekly. He knew he was losing this conversation.

"If she only told you certain things then that means she has hardly scratched the surface of her past."

"Can you answer me one thing Chad?" Troy asked. He only wanted to know one thing as he felt this need to protect her. There was just something about seeing her laughing and smiling that night that he wanted to keep as safe as possible. He would be willing to do anything to see her laugh uncontrollably one last time.

"It depends," Chad answered softly. He knew Troy hated this situation, but he also knew that his friend could be very patient for Gabriella to come around and trust him fully.

"She wasn't physically hurt, was she? She wasn't abused or…" Troy could even say the four letter word that started with an 'R' and ended with an 'E'. It made him sick to his stomach just thinking about a man doing something like forcing himself onto a vulnerable woman.

"No," Chad answered quickly. "God no. If I knew that then I would be in Albuquerque myself kicking his ass."

Troy nodded his head while swallowing thickly. Maybe it was time to take matters into his own hands? Chad wasn't the only person who knew Gabriella well. Taylor was also Gabriella's close friend, and she was sure to know everything.

"That's, uh…that's good."

"Yeah?" Chad asked slowly before he was fully convinced that Troy was okay and he wasn't going to ask anymore questions. "Now let's go down to your basement so I can kick your sorry pathetic ass at a game of pool."

Troy rolled his eyes before glaring at Chad in a joking manner. "You're on Danforth."

* * *

When Carlos went to bed that night he had a smile on his face. Never had he gone through so many different feelings within only a couple of hours. He went from being calm and happy, to tensed and angered, and then into relief and confusion as Gabriella told him about Albuquerque. He had no idea what was happening in Gabriella's life when she was living with her mother, and knowing now that she was under his roof put him at ease. If she was living with him, then he would make sure that no other boy would hurt her like this Austin guy did. He was her father and he was going to protect her.

"Well?" Lauren asked quietly as she was planning on staying awake when she went upstairs. She didn't want to interrupt Carlos talking to Gabriella once she heard him yelling, and then it was becoming difficult as sleep wanted to overtake her. Carlos came upstairs just in time so that she could ask him about it. She took him being silent when he came upstairs as a good sign.

Carlos turned over in bed so that he was facing his awaiting fiancée. "It wasn't her test," he said simply. He was exhausted as talking to Gabriella late into the night might not have been the smartest move when they both had to get up early for work in the morning.

Lauren waited for him to explain who's test that was, but when Carlos didn't say anything else she lightly tapped him on the shoulder. "Who's then?"

"I don't know. She wouldn't say, but she made it clear that it wasn't hers or Taylor's."

"And you're okay with that?" Lauren asked skeptically. He was smiling all too cheerfully. He looked as if everything in the world was perfect at the moment, and maybe for him it was. "You're not bothered that she wouldn't tell you?"

"I'm okay with it now. I think I was lucky enough to hear her reasons on why she came to California instead. She finally opened up and now there's no more stories separating us."

Lauren could see that happiness shine in Carlos' eyes even in the darkness. Her eyes were slowly adjusting as she was happy for Carlos too. She just knew, however, that later on after they all put this night behind themselves, that not knowing who's test that was might start bugging him.

* * *

Taylor didn't want to pry, but when her room that she was staying in was connected to the kitchen on the lower floor of the house, it was very easy to hear everything that went on in all the rooms on the bottom floor. So when she heard footsteps going up the stairs that sounded too heavy to be Gabriella's, it was then she stuck her head out of her room to make sure that Carlos wasn't downstairs. After hearing him yell, she wanted to at least give him a day to at least process the information him and Gabriella talked about that night so that she didn't have any bad run-ins with Gabriella's father.

"Hey Tay," Gabriella said happily as she was peering into the fridge that was full of foods that were considered healthy. She pulled out the milk jug as she decided upon making hot chocolate before going to bed.

"Hey," she said slowly as she was trying to decide if Gabriella was masking her true feelings by being overly happy, or if she was just genuinely feeling good. "I um…heard you come in from your date with Troy."

"It wasn't a--"

"I know," Taylor cut her off with a smile as she came fully out of her room and took a seat at the kitchen counter. "I just like teasing you."

Gabriella rolled her eyes with a smile on her face. She carefully poured herself a glass and offered Taylor some who politely declined.

"How was work?" Gabriella asked as she busied herself by putting the cup of milk in the microwave.

"Are you okay?" Taylor ignored Gabriella's question to find her own answers.

Gabriella turned around with a small smile; her eyes dancing with joy. "Yeah. I feel great actually. It's weird because it's nearly one in the morning, and yet I just don't feel it. It's as if I have this weight lifted from my chest and it makes everything ten times better!"

Taylor had never seen Gabriella smiling this much. Sure, whenever they were with their friends Gabriella was like any normal teenage girl, but when Gabriella was around no one important to impress, she normally wasn't as happy, excited, or giddy.

Gabriella rushed over the microwave that was beeping, already to stir it with a spoon. After stirring it, she added the mix of hot chocolate before stirring it once again. Taylor watched her friend move quickly around the kitchen as she cleaned up the wrapper and the used spoon.

"Gabs, why don't you just sit down. I know you've had a long night," Taylor insisted.

"I'm telling you Tay. I don't even feel it. I'm just…I'm just I don't even know yet. I can't explain it in detail, but I'm happy. I finally told my dad in my own time. It wasn't like my mother who demanded explanations right away, and what made it even better was that he understood! I waited to tell him about Austin because I didn't want him to judge me, but he didn't and now I just feel stupid about not telling my dad right away."

Taylor looked down as she didn't want to see her friend's reaction to her next question. "Is that really what you think? That you didn't tell your dad because you didn't want him to judge you, or was it because you weren't over Austin?"

"Taylor," Gabriella said, her cheerfulness wavering slightly. "Don't do that."

"Don't do what? Ask questions? Because I'm sorry, but I'm just trying to understand. Was it because you weren't over Austin? Or was it because you still aren't over Austin?" Taylor asked; making sure that she pointed out loud and clear that there was a difference of being over Austin and still being into him.

Gabriella rubbed the bridge of her nose in a tired fashion now. She all of a sudden was losing her energy as she leaned against the counter, her hands going around the warm cup for heat. "Maybe it was both. And then there's the whole Troy situation that makes no sense to me at all. If I'm still into Austin than I definitely shouldn't be 'hanging out' with Troy, but if I'm over him, then why did I cry?"

If it was any other conversation, then Taylor would have teased Gabriella about her hanging out with the basketball star, but she could clearly see the confusion in Gabriella's eyes.

"Let's say for the sake of this conversation that you are completely over Austin, and you cried when you kissed Troy. Maybe that was just your way of letting Austin go finally." Taylor said carefully.

"And what if I'm not into Austin, but I'm not completely over him, and I still cried because of the kiss?" Gabriella asked quietly.

"Maybe this is just your way of finally taking the final step of forgetting Austin? After all, you did get rid of all of your pictures of him. I think that's also saying something."

Gabriella still hadn't told Taylor that she kept her favorite picture of her and Austin, but it didn't matter as Gabriella had looked everywhere for it and it was nowhere to be found. At first she was disappointed as she liked Chad's way of thinking better. She wanted to keep at least one picture to remind her of all the good times they had together before things went sour. But now it didn't matter as Taylor could be right about moving on from Austin.

"And Troy's not a bad guy either Gabi," Taylor said in a knowing voice. She looked up at her friend now and Gabriella was blushing slightly. "He seems to really like you. Anyone with eyes can see that."

"You think?" Gabriella asked. "You don't think I blew it by crying? I mean, I'm sure Troy has never had a girl cry like that because he kissed them."

"I think with him you should just talk to him. He seems to be an understanding guy, but Jason on the other hand you might have problems with."

"We're friends. Full stop in the friends category," Gabriella said with a final tone to her voice. "He's into Kelsi anyways."

"Right," Taylor agreed sarcastically. "Because you and I both know that guys have been known to stick to one girl."

* * *

Guilt pulled in Gabriella's stomach as she was feeling bad for Troy. She offers him no explanation as she knew how easily guys' pride could be damaged, but they were too proud to even admit that it was. It was only a matter of time before Gabriella had to talk to him, and she was starting to think she should just suck it up and choose to talk to him sooner rather than later.

"So if you're going over to Sharpay's, then where's Taylor going to be?" Carlos asked as he was sitting on the couch in the living room with business papers in front of him.

"Well she's just finishing up her shift at work and then heading over to Kelsi's to spend the night. The original plan was for them to meet up at Sharpay's too, but Kelsi had to stay home due to having to baby sit her parents' boss's kids. She didn't want to do it alone, and Sharpay didn't want to help so Tay and I are splitting up tonight," Gabriella explained as she picked up her duffel bag from the ground.

"And how are you going to get there? It's nearly eleven at night. Only an hour before you're supposed to be inside due to curfew," Carlos pointed out.

Gabriella bit her lip as she tried her hardest to look as sweet as possible. "Would you mind giving me a ride?" She added as a quick afterthought, "Please?"

"No," Carlos said without even looking up.

Gabriella went speechless for a second as her jaw literally dropped open. "Wh-what?"

Carlos set his papers down, and pushed his glasses down from his eyes to look at his surprised daughter. There comes a time in every father's life where his son or daughter turns a certain age, and demands their own transportation to go from point A to point B. Carlos was never put through Gabriella's begging of a car as it seemed that every freshly born sixteen year old demanded their own car for their own independence to do whatever they wanted and whenever they wanted. But as the kids adjust to being sixteen with their license, the want for a car fades as reality sinks in and they notice they have no money for gas or oil changes.

Carlos felt a little left out as Gabriella's birthday was six months previous; dating back to December. She no longer wished for a car as it wasn't on her top priority list. She made due in Albuquerque considering she had friends who were almost all upper classmen. They would give her free rides whenever she needed them.

He had this big speech planned for his only daughter. He wanted to tell her how important it was to own a vehicle. He wanted to caution her about driving in Cannery as it was crazy sometimes with all the festivals going on. But most importantly, he just wanted to see that bright smile on her face again.

He skipped the speech and figured they could talk later the next day when she returned home from Sharpay's. "Go look in front of our house and see for yourself. Your keys are on the side table by the front door."

Gabriella's face scrunched up in confusion before realization kicked in. She could hardly control her legs as she nearly fell to the ground trying to turn around on the hardware floor. It only took forty seconds for her to make it outside to see a silver shiny sports car sitting outside her house.

"Oh my God!" She exclaimed as her first reaction was to go out and drive it. She couldn't wait to see how it ran and how fast she could get it going, but she contained herself.

She slowly walked back over to her father who was sitting in the same spot with an amused smile on his face. "It's yours," he stated.

"Thank you," she said softly. "But you didn't have to. I don't know how you did this without me knowing it. Heck, I don't even know why you did this. I didn't ask for a car. I was perfectly fine with walking around town dad. I didn't mean for you to have to go through all this trouble."

"Trouble?" Carlos snorted with laughter. "Honey, you should be smiling right now. I wanted this gift to make you happy."

"I am happy, but I'm more confused right now. I have to let it sink it first." Gabriella said as she waited for her dad to continue his explanation.

Carlos looked up at his daughter. "You might have been fine with walking, but you and Taylor both have work early in the mornings and late at night. I don't want you walking at those times, and," he hesitated as he decided not to finish his original sentence. "And…go drive it. We'll talk about it more tomorrow and the rules that you are expected to follow. Do not think that this car was just a gift as there are rules that are going to be made and set."

Gabriella nodded her head as she fingered the car keys in her hand. "Thanks dad. I'm really amazed that you did this. I could have never asked you to do this for me."

Carlos chuckled before Gabriella rushed up to him to throw her arms around his body. He was shocked at first as he didn't even receive this kind of a hug when she first came to Cannery, but now she was starting to come around, and Carlos was more than okay with that. He only wanted to make sure Gabriella was happy so that she would stay in California if ever given the choice of moving back to New Mexico.

Gabriella let go of her father. She shared a small smile with him before turning for the door once more. She couldn't believe him and a million questions were forming in her head as she wanted to know where this car was from. How did Carlos get the car here without her noticing? How long had he been planning this? Was it before finding out about Austin, or after? Was this a pity gift? She only had to wait fifteen hours to find out, but that was long enough.

The cool air hit her body as she walked around the tiny silver car in speculation. She didn't hear the door opening and shutting in the background, but she heard the footsteps as his voice shook her out of shock.

"Pretty sweet ride. Who's the owner?" Troy asked.

Gabriella's heart was beating at a million miles an hour as she turned to look at Troy who was wearing khaki pants with a white and red polo on. She noticed her father's restaurants logo on the front right hand corner of the shirt and concluded that Troy had just come back from work. The clothes showed that he just finished, but the smell of him was distinctly of smoke and fish.

"You're looking at the owner," she managed to say in a normal voice. She didn't know how she was able to keep the shake out of her tone, but she did so with a small smile.

Troy whistled from high to low as he walked a little bit closer to Gabriella. He wished that he wasn't dressed in uncomfortable clothes with the distinct smell of food attached to him, but what could he do? He wanted to make sure that he talked to Gabriella as soon as possible before she avoided him forever.

"Carlos does know how to pick out the nice cars," Troy complicated.

"What are you doing here Troy?" She asked quietly. She didn't want to talk about her dad picking out cars for her.

His blue eyes met Gabriella's brown orbs. She swore her pulse jolted again, but she maintained eye contact with him the whole time. "We kissed Brie. And then--"

"And then I cried," she finished before Troy could. Her cheeks heated up a little. "I swear that has never happened before."

"Oh," Troy's voice dripped with disappointment. "That makes me feel so good," he said sarcastically.

"I didn't mean it like that Troy, and you know it," she chided softly. "I just don't know what happened. I freaked."

"You freaked?" He asked slowly. He wasn't sure what her response would be when he walked across the street five minutes ago. But he knew deep down that Gabriella didn't seem like the type of girl to avoid him and then start even more drama. She seemed down to earth and at ease with things. He knew he liked her for various reasons, and this was just one of them as he should have expected this conversation to go like it was. "Why?"

Her small shoulders went up and then down in a shrug. "Honestly? I was confused and upset, and the only way to deal with those feelings was to just cry."

"But me kissing you set it off?" He was really trying to understand, and Gabriella could tell as all she saw was sincerity.

"It was a nice kiss Troy," she admitted.

A smile grew on Troy's cheeks; pulling at his stiff cheeks. "Yeah?"

"Yeah. It was, and I just want to say sorry. I didn't mean to make it weird between us or something. You're a really good friend."

Friend. Something a guy never wanted to hear if they were romantically attracted to a girl. Troy didn't comment, however, as he needed to be in the friend zone. It didn't mean that his ego or pride was dented. Not even his persistency as he wasn't going to let her labeling prevent him from seeking a relationship with her. If he had too, he would be by her side as her friend, but secretly claiming her as his own so that every guy in town knew that she was going to be his girlfriend someday.

"You're a really good friend too Brie. And as such good friends I think we should celebrate this new car. How about we go for a ride in it sometime?"

"Sounds like a plan. You should text me with more details on what you're thinking. Maybe we can even bring Chad and the gang. I'm sure Zeke and Jason will be jealous of this car."

Troy tried not to wince at Jason's name, but smiled nonetheless. "Considering that Jason's car is being worked on constantly from all the accidents that he gets in? I'm sure he'll love your car more since it actually drives."

Gabriella laughed before opening her car door for the very first time. It smelled like a new car; one of her favorite smells. Troy looked at her with a funny expression. "What are you doing?"

"I think this has to be my second favorite smell on the Earth," she confessed.

"I'll have to remember that." Troy sensed that Gabriella had to get going, and so he backed up a little to give her car room to back up and then proceed to go forward and away from the curb. "I'll see you around Brie. Drive safely."

She smiled at Troy before giving him a small wave.

He waited until her car disappeared completely before walking back and into his house. She might just like him as a friend now, but soon, he was going to make his move again, and he was determined not to let her cry this time.

He only wanted to see her happy.


	10. John Lennon

**Author's Note--I just want to thank everyone who has reviewed the last couple of chapters. I had no idea that this story would get so much support. It truly helps me out when people review and tell me what they think. Especially since I've been sick these last couple of days and my blood sugar numbers have been through the roof--which is not good for type one diabetics--and I just needed something good to happen, and then I open my e-mail and I have all these supportive reviews, and it feels so amazing. So thank you once again, and I meant for this to be published Monday, but then I was sick so it set everything back. **

** I hope you like this installment...**

* * *

_"I get by with a little help from my friends." John Lennon_

His insides burned with a passion as his fingers itched at his jean clad thigh. Watching the scene unfold before him was like receiving some form of torture. The way the pale white skin slid over her mocha colored form was enough to make Troy roll his eyes in pure disgust. The brown eyes that belonged to one of his long term friends were so concentrated on the Goddess that lit up the room that he didn't even notice Troy glaring him down. Troy's look was enough to tell anyone to back off from him; anyone besides his best friend.

"They're just talking," Chad reminded Troy in a hushed whisper.

"Yeah," Troy said just as quietly in a stiff manner. When he told Gabriella that they should definitely hang out, and she mentioned everyone hanging out together, he didn't realize that she meant so soon as in two days later.

He didn't know what to expect when Gabriella, Taylor, and Chad sat outside his house honking her new car horn for him. He hadn't even showered as it was relatively early for him--ten o'clock in the morning--and they were kidnapping him to head over to Sharpay's beach house.

But now they had all been there for a good two hours just hanging out in her wreck room playing games and listening to music, Troy felt a little bit better. That was until Jason offered to teach Gabriella how to play some new game on the Xbox 360, and had his hands all over her.

"What shitty kind of music do you listen to Shar?" Jason yelled out as some high pitch girl's voice echoed throughout the basement.

Sharpay's family had set up a room in the basement that was sort of like the coolest hangout spot for the gang. Compared to Troy's lonely pool table in his basement, Sharpay's wreck room seemed a hundred times better with a fully stocked bar--of course her parents marked their liquor--a huge fridge filled with good food, game systems, a flat screen TV, a computer, and then video arcade games. Due to their traveling, they didn't want their only daughter to be lonely.

"It's not shitty music!" Taylor yelled back as Sharpay, Kelsi, and Taylor were all gathered around the computer. Taylor was controlling the mouse as the song changed and the base started in right away.

"It's not mine anyways. This is Gabriella's play list from Facebook," Sharpay added.

"What?" Gabriella's head whipped around as if someone just told her that her mother had been injured. She never really put much thought into her online status with people, and once her and Austin split up, she really stopped caring about updating her profile. She only went online now to e-mail her mother.

"Tay's showing us some pictures of where you used to live. It looks really nice," Kelsi said with sincerity in her voice.

"Why do you have to show them my profile? Why can't you be under your's?" Gabriella asked as she put down the controller; ignoring Jason's protests and Zeke's cheering for finally beating the game.

The brunette stood up and went over to the computer with the other three girls. "Because you have better music," Taylor said simply as they went through picture after picture. "This is when we went to Salt Lake City for our class trip sophomore year over winter break," she explained.

"I thought seniors only went on class trips?" Chad asked as he walked over to the computer to see pictures. Troy waited a second longer before following close behind.

"At our school every class gets one depending on if they want to do fundraising for it. It was pretty nice. Cold, but nice," Taylor explained.

"Hot tub party! Nice," Chad declared as the next picture loaded.

"I've seen these a million times. I'm gonna go get a drink from upstairs," Gabriella said as she backed slowly away from the computer. That was her profile. She knew what pictures were coming up and which ones Taylor had already showed Sharpay and Kelsi. There was no doubt that Sharpay would be questioning Gabriella on who the guys were in the pictures.

"There's a whole fridge down here," Sharpay pointed out with a quirked eye brow. The blonde had a small smirk on her face as if she could already tell why Gabriella wanted to get away from the computer. And instead of feeling sympathy for Gabriella, she felt a little amused as she knew Gabriella was healing, so it was okay to tease her for a little bit.

"Surprisingly the only drink you don't have down here is water. Anyone want anything?" Gabriella offered, but she didn't wait for a response as she walked up the stairs at a normal pace.

The reason why she went upstairs really wasn't for water. In fact, she didn't feel thirsty at all. She just needed to leave the room. She wasn't angry with Taylor for showing them pictures as everyone would see them eventually once she accepted their invitations to become their friend online, but it was to escape the look that she knew the basketball captain was going to have on his face. She knew what picture was coming up of her and Austin, and she really didn't want to see Troy's look when it did.

She was surprised with herself once she realized it wasn't because of Austin. The reason why she forced her way upstairs for water was because of Troy, and Troy alone as she didn't want to know if he was hurt or upset because of the picture coming up. It wasn't a bad picture or anything graphic. It was just her snuggled into Austin's side; sitting on a beige couch with the fire crackling in the background behind them. They had been out skiing and snowboarding for the whole day so their faces were nice and chapped, and they were bundled up in heavy clothes, but yet, they had never looked so happy.

But she went upstairs, not for Austin or herself, because she could handle seeing the proof that they were together. It was because of Troy and Troy alone who mattered now. She didn't have to take his feelings into consideration, but she still didn't want to see his reaction. She had a feeling that if Troy were to be upset, then she would feel a little guilty.

"It shouldn't take that long to get a glass of water."

Gabriella turned around from the sink with an empty glass in her hand. "What are you doing up here Troy?"

He walked around the kitchen island and casually hoisted himself up onto the clean counter. He had a small smile on his face as he shrugged innocently. "I'm getting a glass of water seeing as you ran off before I could tell you that I wanted one."

Gabriella rolled her eyes at his teasing tone. "Ha ha. Very funny. Why don't you just make fun of me some more? I'm sorry that I didn't want to stay down there and watch everyone gawk at my pictures."

"You don't sound sorry at all Brie," Troy chided playfully before a silence took over. He had seen the pictures. He had smiled while looking at some as it was getting hard to believe that Gabriella actually had a life before moving to California. Troy was starting to realize though that Gabriella had to literally leave all of her friends behind, and that had to be hard. He didn't think he could do it; much less leave for more than two weeks.

Gabriella looked at Troy. If he would just look up then he would catch her staring at him as if he were a science project. Her fingers played with the empty cup in her hand before she slowly put the cup down. She was trying to analyze him, but she couldn't tell what he was thinking yet. Although she did have a pretty good guess with how easygoing he was being right now. He was so different than the person in the car coming to Sharpay's house. In the car it had been forced conversation, and then no talking when Taylor and Chad had run out of things to say.

"You saw the picture of me and Austin, didn't you?"

Troy snapped his blue eyes up; his smile fading into a straight line. He looked neither happy nor upset, and Gabriella didn't know if that was a good or bad thing.

"There was only one picture, and no one said anything," he said quietly as if it were a secret. It was sweet how caring he sounded right now, as if he was trying to protect her from the truth of how he really was feeling about Austin and her past. "But I don't understand something."

Gabriella took a deep breath before asking, "What don't you understand?"

"I thought he was a year older than us? Why was he on the sophomore class trip?" Troy slid off the counter top and opted to just lean against it instead. Gabriella was only two feet away as she was leaning against the counter behind herself too.

"He is a year older. Our school just happened to send every class to the ski lodge that year. Something to do with a huge discount if the seniors, juniors, and sophomores all went together."

She expected their conversation to be awkward, but she found herself not caring how the flow of the conversation was just as long as she could decipher what Troy was feeling. She wasn't feeling anything for that picture or memory while standing in Sharpay's kitchen as there was only one person filling her mind. That should have scared her, but instead it was starting to really bug her that Troy wouldn't crack one of his sweet smiles.

"You looked beautiful in those pictures. Not much has changed," he said quietly as he looked down at the ground; scoffing his shoe against the white tile.

If he would have looked up then Gabriella would have seen him blush. "Thanks."

"You know, I was thinking and…well there's this thing…but I don't know your work schedule…but it's kind of happening, and--" Troy stopped and finally looked up biting his lip in annoyance. He scratched the back of his neck awkwardly as suddenly Gabriella felt much closer than what he thought. She was within reaching distance as she straightened up; as if she was perking up at the idea of him asking her something.

"Yeah?" She prodded as she stepped a little closer. She remembered their night going to the café and watching the comedy acts; putting a smile on her face. Just thinking about Troy and how much fun they had together that night puts a smile on her face. It was as if the more days went by, the more she forgot about how the night ended.

"This festival Harold is setting up for next week sounds a little fun. And part of the festival is a scavenger hunt for teams of two people. Chad was going to be my partner, but Harold changed the rules from last year. And now the partners have to be a boy and a girl. So I was--"

"Captain, let's go outside!" Jason's voice shouted as various footsteps could be heard coming up the stairs. Zeke, Chad, and Jason all appeared within seconds later, only Chad's face showing an amused smirk.

"It's game time. Time for some two on two!" Zeke announced excitedly.

Troy's annoyance showed on his face as he looked at Gabriella who was waiting for him to continue patiently, to his three friends that were just considered a nuisance for the time being. "Yeah. I'll be out in like five minutes. Don't get your panties in a bundle."

Jason and Zeke took off for the backdoor, as Chad stood there a little bit longer. He looked at Troy and then Gabriella skeptically before just chuckling and walking off. He had a feeling Troy was going to ask Gabriella something important, but he never figured he would have done it with everyone downstairs still.

Troy looked back down at Gabriella who was right in front of him. She was so close that he could smell her strawberry and vanilla scent insulting his nostrils. His eyes searched her brown orbs and could count every freckle of green in her chocolate hues.

"Where was I?" He asked with a nervous chuckle.

"You were saying something about a scavenger hunt and needing the partners to be a boy and girl combination," Gabriella replayed to him quietly. She had a feeling what he was going to ask her, but she didn't want to get her hopes up. And that was when she realized that she was excited from the idea of Troy asking her out of all the girls in Cannary to be his partner. She wasn't used to feeling all giddy inside as this was a totally new sensation. Given the last couple of weeks and months, she had stopped feeling the magic with Austin, and therefore she had never felt this giddy around him. Although they lost their magic, that didn't mean his betrayal hurt any less.

"Right," Troy said before continuing. "I was wondering if you wanted to maybe team up? It's a really simple scavenger hunt, or at least that's what Harold said when he made Chad and I sign up. Basically we're tied together around our ankles with about a foot of rope, so it's gonna be kind of tight, and then we're given a list of things that we have to find around town. There's no clues or anything because the list of items that we need are hidden around different shops in towns and local places the tourists usually like." Troy was talking in a very fast voice as if he slowed down then he would have to hear Gabriella's response, and he didn't know how he would take her rejection.

"And although I know that you don't like town events, and believe me, Chad and I thought the same thing last year, we ended up taking first place as it only took us two hours last year to finish, and--"

"Yes."

"--this year I bet he's putting the items in the same places, or something close to them, so it really won't be that--what?" he asked just as quickly as before.

Gabriella smiled up at him. "I said yes. I would love to be your partner. I've never done a scavenger hunt before and so I feel deprived."

Troy licked his lips before trying to figure out what to say next. "Okay. Yeah, that sounds good. Great even. I can now finally tell Harold that he doesn't have to worry about taking me off of his list. I swear he hates me with a passion and that's how he gets me to do these things."

Gabriella giggled at that. "Well he was rumored once to hate all kids who played basketball since he didn't make the team when he was younger."

"That must be the reason why he doesn't like me," Troy went along with Gabriella's joke before looking out the window at their three friends. "I should probably get going now. But…are you sure? You're not gonna change your mind?"

Gabriella chuckled at this. "I'm not. I promise."

Troy stepped around the counter again, instantly noticing that he was too far away from Gabriella to smell her aroma now. "I'll hold you to it Brie. That's my promise to you."

* * *

When Gabriella entered the basement again she saw that the three girls had now taken spots on the couch in front of the TV where they were debating which movie to watch.

"Took you long enough for water," Sharpay commented as she patted the spot next to her; indicating that she wanted Gabriella to sit next to her.

"Yeah. I was really thirsty," Gabriella defended stiffly.

"Or she just got stuck talking to _Troy_," Taylor teased as Kelsi and her giggled.

Gabriella felt the heat go to her cheeks as the blonde bumped shoulders with her playfully. "Troy does seem like your type."

"My type? And how would you know what my type was?"

"I saw the pictures. You were always with some sort of athletic guy, and they were hot with a capital 'H'. Troy just happens to fit into that category," Sharpay commented.

Gabriella shifted uncomfortably on the couch. Her face was getting brighter and brighter as she had to figure out a way to get them to talk about something else. "I really don't have a type Shar. I don't even know if I want a boyfriend right now. I think that's what went wrong before. Austin and I sort of just started being official right away, and then we had to go through the process of getting to know one another while we were exclusive. We never really dated for fun before the serious stuff happened first."

"So you just want to date around. Like with a lot of people?" Kelsi asked in her quiet voice.

"I don't want to date loads of people. I'd rather prefer dating one guy, but not labeling us as a couple right away. You know? Date a couple of times to see if we click and then wait to see if that said guy asks me to be official."

"You are really in the cliché mood right now, aren't you?" Taylor asked with a smirk. She knew her friend, and in all the years that they knew each other, Taylor knew that Gabriella liked to make fun of cliché type of things.

"It's not a mood. Maybe someone is wearing off on me," Gabriella said before turning to look at Kelsi. "But what's more important is Kelsi sitting over there in that chair."

"Me?" Her voice hitched in her throat. "What about me?"

"I saw Jason and you talking before," Gabriella said in a singing voice. Kelsi's face turned a brighter red than Gabriella's before.

The small girl pulled her legs closer to her chest and tucked her head away from the other three girls who all wore smiles on their faces. Sharpay and Kelsi had met each other through drama in high school. They sat together, shared homeroom together along with Troy, Zeke, Jason, and Chad, and then they also had classes together. Whenever everyone got together at parties or social gatherings, the two girls always ended up together when the boys were busy taking part in some games. Sharpay was close enough to Kelsi to know about the whole Jason situation. Then there was Taylor who had found that she liked spending her time with Kelsi more than with Sharpay as she found that the quiet girl was a type of person who she had not met yet. It was refreshing as there was hardly any drama with the composer. Gabriella had yet really talked to Kelsi in a one on one conversation, so she didn't know the full Jason story yet. Only parts of the story from when Chad or Troy let things slip.

"We said hardly two words to each other. He was just asking when you were arriving, and then before I could answer him you walked down the stairs." Kelsi looked down at the pillow by her side before her hands picked it up to distract herself. "It wasn't anything big."

Gabriella squinted her eyes in a skeptic way. She knew for a fact that she and Jason were only going to be friends. There was no way that they could be anything more as she just didn't feel any attraction to him. Sure, he was handsome in a boyish way, but she didn't think of him like she was starting to think of Troy.

"Does he know that you like him?" Gabriella asked.

Sharpay laughed at this as Kelsi continued looked down at the pillow in her lap. Taylor froze in her spot on the ground; her hand freezing in the drawer that was searching for a movie to watch. "Gabi, Kelsi doesn't like Jason. She turned him down at this one party that we went to before you and Taylor came here."

"Way to let Kelsi speak for herself," Taylor hissed at Sharpay who just raised her two manicured hands in mock surrender. Gabriella had a feeling that Sharpay just found this to be one big game of life that she never really took serious.

"Whatever. It's not like she could actually like Jase. He's too…" Sharpay trailed off while shaking her head as if she was clearing her thoughts of dirty things.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Kelsi asked. She snapped her head up and all three girls were surprised that she was in a defensive mode, her eyes narrowed into slits with blue fire dancing in them.

For once Sharpay looked surprised before she quickly composed herself and stuck her nose in the air as if she knew all. "I just meant you turned him down, and obviously he's still hurting. Do you really expect him to act as if that party never happened?"

"No. I just didn't expect him to remember it all. He was so wasted, and he says that he loves me and that we should 'hook up' and I turned him down. I just didn't expect him to remember it and hold my answer against me," Kelsi spoke. She shook her head as if to rid her mind of the party that happened.

Gabriella and Taylor weren't there personally, but they could picture just how confused Kelsi might have felt.

"Do you like him? Do you love him like he said he loved you?" Gabriella whispered.

"Of course I like him. We were best friends and then all of a sudden he has barely spoken to me."

"But do you like him in more than a friendship way? You still keep avoiding that answer," Taylor pointed out.

Sharpay rolled her eyes. Sometimes Kelsi was so quiet and personal that she would not share her personal life or gossip. It ticked her off that Kelsi wouldn't give a straight answer when others requested.

"Obviously if you're still confused Kelsi, then you don't like him like he says he likes you. It's simple like that. You obviously don't love him because love is something that you dive into. You know instantly when you meet someone that he could be the one. You talk to him and all throughout your head a voice is saying 'Get to know him more. He could be the one to make you happy.' And if you don't instantly react, then you just don't have anything with him."

"Are you like that with Zeke?" The small girl asked with unshed tears in her eyes. She didn't know why she was getting upset. All she knew was that Sharpay sounded pretty adamant about her thoughts on love between two people, and that Jason seemed to be into Gabriella the new girl.

"Are you?" Taylor accused.

Gabriella waited patiently as Sharpay's answer determined a hell of a lot more things concerning her future than the other two girls realized. "It started off like that for me in middle school, but we never had the timing right. Then when we did start dating things just got better. Events fell into place and now we're going to be juniors in high school and I love him. He doesn't know it yet, but I do, and I don't know if my love is enough."

"This is kind of depressing," Taylor commented in a monotone voice.

"Well do you or do you not like Jase?" Sharpay directed to Kelsi.

She seemed to shrink back into the big arm chair that she was situated in. "Maybe. I wish he would just talk to me as I now know that he likes me or loves me, or something. I know that he has feelings, and I just wish that he would talk to me like old times so that I could analyze my feelings in normal circumstances. Because as long as we're awkward and pissed at each other, then I won't truly know what I'm feeling or thinking."

"Guys do stupid things when they're drunk. Although I have learned throughout my drunken parties that whatever guys act upon while drinking is usually something that was always in the back of their minds. Alcohol just pushes their secret wants and needs to the surface," Gabriella informed Kelsi quietly.

"All three of you sound sad and weak right now. Let's do something other than sit around and talk about bad relationships!" Taylor encouraged before she went back to searching for a movie to watch.

* * *

"A family just walked in, and the old man out there is still asking for his burger," Troy said in a rushed voice. His head felt like it was on fire as a herd of elephants rampaged through his skull.

"Is Lauren seating the family at one of my tables or yours?" Chad asked as he leaned against the counter, waiting for Manny, the cook who was on shift when Carlos wasn't on schedule to cook, finished the old man's order.

"Why do you think I told you about the family? They're on your side," Troy said as he sat down in the chair that was put in the corner of the kitchen. Surprisingly, there was a sliver of a corner in the kitchen that they didn't use for cooking and instead put a metal chair there for waiters or staff to sit down if it wasn't busy or chaotic.

"I don't know how Carlos expects to plan a wedding that is happening in two months, stay on schedule to cook, and then keep up with his daughter," Manny commented as he slid Chad the hot plate.

Chad rolled his eyes. "He wants to continue to cook so that he can keep up with his customers. That's why some of these people eat here. It's because Carlos takes interest in his business." After Chad spoke he rushed out of the kitchen to go deliver the food.

"And I don't think Brie is gonna be that big of a trouble. She seems to be fitting in just fine," Troy said a little too harshly. He rested his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands. It was unusual in the summer for Chad and Troy to be working at the same time in the daytime, but Carlos had called Chad asking if he could fill in for one of the college kids that had just come down with a case of food poisoning.

"Are you okay Bolton?" Manny asked as he flipped burgers. "You don't look so well."

Troy opened one eye and just shook his head. No shit, he thought to himself, but held back the retort. Instead he just shut his eye again and tilted his face down to the floor.

"Dude, some old ladies just sat down at one of your tables. Have fun with them. I swear, one looks like she's ready to vomit or something. She keeps complaining it's too dark and smoky or some shit like that," Chad said in a chirpy tone.

"How long until our shift ends?" Troy asked.

Chad frowns at this. "I get off in an hour. You have to close tonight. Remember, you told Carlos you would work the double shift?"

Troy wanted to scream, shout, or kick something in frustration, but he knew that would not help his killer headache. "This fucking sucks," Troy groaned before going through the swinging door that separated them from the rest of the restaurant. He plastered on his fake smile as he spotted his table with four old ladies who all looked to be around his grandmother's age.

This was going to suck as not one lady looked happy.

* * *

Her soft hand gripped tightly; nearly cutting off circulation. The brunette looked down at the pale white skin shining in the bright white lights. The green cushion beneath her butt was soft and bouncy as the paper crinkled with every move the two of them made.

They were just waiting now as the doctor seemed like he was taking his time.

"Have you talked to Zeke yet?" Gabriella asked.

"Not yet. We were with each other last night and I was going to tell him about today, but I wanted to make sure that I was pregnant, you know? There's no use in scaring him right now if it's just a false alarm," Sharpay whispered. Gabriella noticed that she was so much different from two days ago in her basement. Long gone was the confident girl who spoke about loving someone, and along came the meek and quiet girl who was scared beyond belief.

"That's understandable." Gabriella couldn't help but look down at Sharpay's arm where a brown band-aid laid across the wound where the doctor took blood. "It's going to be okay." Deep down Gabriella had a feeling what the doctor was going to say, and she wasn't quite sure yet how Sharpay was going to react.

Just then there was a knock on the door and the doctor entered slowly. His nametag read 'Doctor Webb' as Sharpay had been seeing him for check ups since she started living in California.

"Sharpay, we just received the tests back. And I'm happy to say that you're already six weeks pregnant." Doctor Webb smiled warmly at the two girls as Gabriella felt Sharpay squeeze her hand as if she were afraid to let go.

She knew her hand was turning white, but all Sharpay could do was stare at the doctor with her wide brown eyes. She had to look her worse as she had no make up on whatsoever, there were bags underneath her eyes, and she was only wearing a pair of pink yoga pants with a pink zip up jacket that matched.

"Oh my God," she breathed out.

Gabriella turned her head to look at Sharpay just as the blonde was turning her head to look at Gabriella. Tears were skimming Sharpay's eyes as she tried her best to hold them in. All Gabriella could do was squeeze her hand back before slowly taking the shaking girl into her embrace and hugging her.

"I'll let you have a moment as I have to go check something," Doctor Webb lied. Gabriella was facing him as she hugged Sharpay and she mouthed a 'thank you' to him before he continued. "But when I get back we're going to have to set up your next visit and I'm going to have to do an ultrasound just to make sure that everything is going okay."

When he left Sharpay let the sobs out. She was trying her hardest to not cry, but the tears just kept flowing. It broke Gabriella's heart to watch this strong woman in front of her break down, and she knew that this wasn't her place to comfort her as Zeke should have been here today. But she understood as Sharpay was only trying to protect him from something that could have been preventable.

"This could have happened to anyone!" Sharpay exclaimed. "Why me?! Huh? Why me?!"

"I'm sorry," Gabriella whispered. Her own tears hid themselves in her eyes. She knew they weren't as important as Sharpay's now, but she couldn't help but imagine if this was her in Sharpay's spot. Would she have Sharpay's support like Gabriella was giving her? It scared the crap out of Gabriella that just a couple of words from the doctor could break this girl in her arms, and it made her think that this could happen to any teenager who was careless with their sexual activities. "I'm so sorry."

* * *

"Dad?" Gabriella asked as she looked around the restaurant. There was no one to be seen as she walked into the entry way of the place. Lauren wasn't even at the podium to seat people, but then again, Gabriella didn't even know if Lauren worked at nighttime. "Lauren?"

"They're up in his office," Troy said as he walked by Gabriella with three empty plates stacked on top of one another. "They've been up there for like forty minutes already."

Gabriella sensed that Troy wasn't happy about that fact as he briskly walked passed her and straight to the kitchen. She looked around and saw that nearly every table was full of people as it was around dinner time and it was Wednesday night which meant kids under twelve ate free and any appetizer was half off.

She didn't know if she should follow Troy or not, but decided that she should once she spotted the same boy from the café on comedy night staring at her again. She glared at him before pointedly turning away sharply and following the trail Troy took to the kitchen.

When she entered she had a flashback of how this kitchen never changed. She could still remember being in fifth grade and entering the kitchen to see all the waiters and waitresses running around like crazy trying to get their orders, and then Manny trying to cook everything.

"Gabi?"

Gabriella turned around at the sound of her name. The voice came from a boy who looked to be about her age or one year older. He had a buzz cut with dark brown hair; nearly black, he was quite tall with a muscular build. She narrowed her eyes in curiosity as she tried to place the voice with a name, but she couldn't quite remember this guy.

"Yeah. That's me." She tucked her loose curl behind her ear as she shifted her weight from one foot the other. She momentarily thanked God that she actually put thought into what she was going to wear that day as she was wearing her favorite blue jean skirt with a cotton gray shirt that showed off some of her cleavage.

"My have you gotten bigger," The guy commented as she put her hands on her hips at his comment.

"Excuse me?" Gabriella sharply asked.

"I meant you've grown since sixth grade."

"Oh," she blushed as she lowered his hands. "Yeah. People tend to grow after five years."

"You don't remember me," he commented instead of questioned.

She bit her lip and shyly shook her head as she could not for the life of her remember his name.

"Adam? Adam from down the street? We used to play--"

"Play at the park together!" She exclaimed with a smile. "Oh my God have you grown!" He really had as he used to be one of the shortest kids in the grade above her. He was one year older which made him a senior now.

"You know, people tend to grow in five years," he mocked with before chuckling.

"I didn't know you worked--"

"Adam, where the fuck are you?" Troy's irritable voice called out. It was almost as if he was snarling with anger. The basketball captain finally spotted Adam and Gabriella talking near the kitchen door, and he rolled his eyes. "Table six is asking for their drinks. They're ready to order."

Adam rolled his eyes. "They're pricks. They can wait another minute. Their kids probably don't even know what they want."

"Doesn't matter," Troy hissed. "They're asking for you now and so they get you now. Understand?"

Gabriella looked between Adam and Troy before Adam finally gave up and walked away while muttering to himself. Troy turned on Gabriella and looked her over. "I said your dad is up in his office."

"I actually was looking for you. My dad was just my excuse to come down here," Gabriella said. Her smile quickly faded as she took in Troy's appearance. "Are you feeling okay?"

His headache had only gotten worse, and his mood wasn't anything better as he was frustrated with his coworkers who all seemed to be taking their time, his customers who seemed all too stuck up, and then his body was slowly shutting down as he felt the room spin.

"It's nothing. My head just hurts." Gabriella noticed that he seemed to at least sound a little bit happier. "What's up?"

"I just wanted to see what time you got off work at, but it seems pretty busy here so I'm guessing it's gonna be awhile?"

"Manny!" Adam's voice called out before Troy could answer Gabriella. "I hope you have strawberry syrup somewhere. This kid is asking for strawberry milk and his parents insist that we make him some even though we don't have it!"

Gabriella and Troy both looked at each other after Adam's outburst; a grin spreading on each face. "I close tonight, or at least I'm supposed to," Troy muttered with a dark tone to his voice; indicating that he didn't like that idea.

"So does that mean that you can get out of it?"

"That depends on the reason Brie," Troy teased by not giving a straight answer.

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "Are you really going to make me explain to you why I want you to be off from work?"

"In order for me to find someone to switch shifts with me then I'm going to have to give a reason." Troy raised an eye brow; waiting for Gabriella to explain further. He was secretly getting amusement out of this, making himself suddenly forget about the killer headache that was just taking over his body five minutes prior.

Gabriella let out a big sigh as if this explanation was killing her. She knew that Troy had a pretty good idea why she really wanted him off of work, but he was just making her say it out loud to boost his ego.

"Taylor, Kelsi, and Jason are at work, Shar is with Zeke and I have a feeling that their conversation is going to take a very long time, and Chad is busy with his parents. I'm bored and," her voice got quieter, "I want to do something…with you."

"What was that?" Troy asked even though his insides were doing summersaults. He had heard her perfectly, but he just wanted her to repeat it. "I'm sorry I didn't hear you. It's kind of loud in here."

Gabriella sighed while rolling her eyes. She crossed her arms across her chest in an annoying habit. "I want to do something with you. Happy?" She asked with a sarcastic smile.

Troy grinned as he knew he could find someone to take over his shift easily. All the college kids loved working at nighttime as they received better tips from the nicer old townspeople rather than the families in the restaurant now.

"I'm ecstatic Brie. What did you have in mind?"

Gabriella looked down at the ground as her shoulders went up. "I didn't really think that far ahead."

Troy chuckled now; making Gabriella look up. "I think we'll find something to do. After all, Cannary isn't a boring city."

"Okay," she backed up a little towards the door. She didn't want to embarrass herself anymore than she already did. "Cool. I'll um…just leave and go talk to my dad for a while as you find someone to take over your shift."

Troy watched her exit just as Adam came up to him. "Did Gabriella just go?"

He looked over the taller male standing next to him. They were teammates as Adam was one of the better basketball players at their school. He had the height, he had the coordination, and he had the skill that it took to play. If anything, he was just waiting to be announced the captain of the team until Troy came along and took that away from him.

"Is your shift almost done?" Troy asked while avoiding the older male's question.

"In a half an hour. Why?"

"Want to take the rest of my shift for me after? There's great tips after eight," Troy said, already knowing what Adam would say.

"Yeah. Thanks man." Adam held out his fist for Troy and him to do the guy 'handshake' before walking off to go deliver the drinks Manny put together.

This was going to be a good night, Troy decided, as his headache had already disappeared and it was all because of one certain girl.


	11. Chinese Proverb

_"Kissing is like drinking salted water: the thirst increases." Chinese Proverb_

* * *

This had to be the worse movie choice of the century. Sure, it had made a lot of money, had won various awards, and almost every girl who liked romance movies fell in love with it, but for Troy it was his worse mistake to even consider watching this movie with Gabriella.

He looked at her through the corner of his eye and couldn't help but smile at how cute she was. She had a blanket wrapped tight around herself; her knees drawn up to her chest with a pillow tucked underneath her chin to lean on, and her eyes were concentrated on the TV and nothing else.

He snapped his eyes back to the TV when he saw her shift, afraid that he might get caught staring at her instead of concentrating on the movie.

They were in his basement as when he got off work he wanted to shower so that he didn't smell the whole night. Gabriella came with him and just waited in his basement where she entertained herself by playing a game of pool by herself. His parents were gone as there was a message for him on the phone saying that some teachers from the high school were going out for some drinks, and they wouldn't be home until late.

Gabriella and Troy had spent ten minutes debating what they could do until Gabriella spotted Lucille's movie collection. There was only one movie that caught Gabriella's eye and she had convinced Troy to watch it. And so they both situated themselves in Troy's basement where the 'good' TV was and he put in the movie, Titanic.

Gabriella had commented how nice the room was downstairs. It had a big cream colored couch, two big armchairs on both sides, a TV hanging in the center of the wall, and pictures decorated the entertainment center. Gabriella could instantly tell that this was Jack's room as there were random sport trophies, pictures, and collectable items. It was then Troy told Gabriella that he and his dad constructed this room two summers ago so that they could have a sports room, and so that Lucille didn't have to listen to them watch important games.

"I don't know why I let you put this movie in. It's so sad," Gabriella said as she bit her bottom lip in anticipation. The ship hadn't even run into the iceberg yet, but she was already thinking ahead.

"I can't believe you actually like this movie. It's so--"

"Watch yourself Bolton," Gabriella warned. He rolled his eyes while crossing his arms against his chest. He felt his body stiffen a little as his eyes looked at the screen once again to see that the two main characters were acting out one of the most intimate scenes of the movie in the car. "I wish every guy was like Jack."

Troy snorted as he couldn't help but keep his eyes glued to the TV now. He knew he was perverted as he couldn't help but think of Gabriella and him like that. He slowly grabbed the pillow that was next to him and put it in his lap. He didn't need Gabriella to know what he was thinking about.

"You wish you had a guy who saved you from committing suicide, a guy who had no money or support to offer you, and a guy who took Rose's virginity in a car?"

Gabriella rolled her eyes while letting out a groan. "You are such a guy!"

"Uh," Troy smirked a little in confusion, "Thank you?"

"That wasn't a compliment. I mean all guys can think about is being macho and strong, and then they're greedy and horny. It's like your minds are corrupted or something," Gabriella pointed out as she turned on the couch so that she was looking at Troy now instead of the movie. She had seen the movie enough times to be able to tell what scene was playing on the TV.

A smile was playing on Troy's lips as he tried his hardest to keep a straight face on. He loved watching her get so worked up as her eyes narrowed, her nose crinkled, and her teeth were barred; ready for a snarl to escape.

"Well then, do you want to explain your reasoning on why you want _every _guy to be just like Jack?"

"It's hard to explain, but just watching this movie makes me believe that maybe there are some good guys left in the world. Jack is so caring and loving that we know he won't let anything bad happen to Rose. Every girl wishes to have that reassurance in their relationship," Gabriella explained softly. Her eyes were glazed over as she looked down towards the floor, as if she was busy reminiscing. But as soon as Troy saw her looking away distantly, she blinked her eyes and looked up at him with a new smile on her face. "Every girl, unless of course that said girl wants a bad-boy."

"And what is it that you're looking for Brie? A bad boy or a Jack?" Troy asked, not sure if he really wanted to hear her honest response. He had a feeling that Austin seemed like a good guy and that was how Gabriella fell for him so easily, but in reality he was a bad boy.

"I'm looking for something new," she said softly as it was throughout their conversation that they seemed to be moving closer to one another. While they were watching the movie, Troy and she weren't that far apart on the couch, but now as they were talking she swore that Troy was even closer to her, and she liked it.

It was a huge mistake for Troy to kiss her the first time, and he should have learned from that night five days ago, but looking at Gabriella who looked so irresistible at the time tempted him. He leaned in even more as his hand delicately reached up to slip a loose curl behind her ear.

"Have I told you how beautiful you look tonight?" He husked out as he could feel her warm breath on his face.

She didn't say anything as her eyes stayed concentrated on his blue orbs that seemed to be changing to a deeper blue. Gabriella shook her head slowly as she was afraid that if she did talk then her voice wouldn't be able to pronounce words.

Troy smiled a little as his hand lingered behind her ear and in her hair for a second longer. "Well you do look beautiful. But then again, you've had guys staring at you since we left the restaurant." He chuckled as if it were a personal joke of his. "You must have known every guy who was single would be staring at you."

He had leaned in so that all she had to do was move forward an inch and their lips would be joined, but her body was frozen. Just hearing him speak made her forget everything to concentrate solely on him.

"If you're so observant than you must have known that even girls who are dating someone were staring at you," Gabriella whispered back in the same tone Troy used. She was surprised in herself that she could form coherent words. "Especially that cute blonde who was walking by my dad's restaurant when we were leaving," Gabriella mocked.

She hoped her bitterness stayed out of her tone as there really was only one girl that stood out to Gabriella who was blatantly checking Troy out even though he was with her. She had to be only two or three inches taller than Gabriella herself, had long blonde hair with curves and muscles to her figure, and was checking Troy out as if he was a piece of meat. Gabriella would never forget how the girl's eyes narrowed into slits when she saw Troy place his hand on the small of Gabriella's back, and that made Gabriella smile with pride.

Troy glanced down at Gabriella's lips before looking back into her eyes. "I'm more of a brunette kind of guy."

Gabriella followed his eyes once more and noticed that he was staring at her mouth just like she was staring at his plump set of lips. He didn't waste any time in closing the small gap between the two as when a girl looks at someone's mouth it usually means that she's probably thinking about kissing them.

Her eyes shut as she let Troy take control of the kiss. She relished in the speed that their mouths were moving at. It was as if time was slowing to a stop and they were the only two on the planet.

Gabriella was more than content to just let the kiss go on for another moment, but Troy pulled back so that his forehead was resting on her own forehead. A warm smile spread over his face as he carefully lifted his hand to caress Gabriella on the side of her face. He did this out of caring for her and to make sure that he could easily pull her forward for another kiss.

"You okay?" He whispered to make sure that there were no tears this time. He saw calmness cross over her face. He couldn't help but smile more as a red blush heated her cheeks.

"Yeah, I'm good," she answered.

"Good," was the last thing Troy said before their mouths connected again. It was tantalizingly slow as Gabriella's hands slowly wound themselves around his neck, her fingers gliding across the little hairs on the back of his neck. They were taking time to explore each other as if they rushed then they both feared that they would surely miss something.

Somehow within their lip lock Troy had moved their positions so that Gabriella's back was against the arm rest on the couch, and he was caging her to it so that they could both put more pressure into the kiss without having to worry about one of them falling backwards.

They both pulled back when air was becoming too much of a necessity. Smiles radiated off of their faces when their eyes connected. "We can stop if you want?" He offered although he was hoping she wouldn't want too.

Gabriella answered him by leaning forward and pressing her lips softly to his. And once again they were both emerged into their own little world where no one and nothing else existed. Her legs were on the couch with her back propped up by the armrest; Troy's body basically straddling her own.

This kiss was different, however, as when Troy's tongue flickered across Gabriella's bottom lip she granted access. His mouth was setting her on fire, and all of a sudden it seemed as if his kisses weren't enough. Although she knew that they would go no further due to her morals on having sex.

Her hand that was holding the back of his neck caressed down his shoulder and to his upper arm, loving how his felt under her touch.

"Troy, your father and I brought you back some--" Lucille's voice trailed off when she stopped in the doorway of the room that her husband and stepson built together. "--dinner," she finished when Troy and Gabriella both broke the kiss that they were locked in.

Troy's head shot up as Gabriella tried her best to turn her neck to look at Lucille, however, Gabriella was thankful that Lucille couldn't see her full face because she was sure she looked like a tomato.

"Oh my," Lucille choked out as Troy scrambled off of Gabriella and over to his own side of the couch. Lucille's mouth dropped open and then closed again in surprise as no mother, or even stepmother, wanted to walk in on their son and see them on top of a girl.

"What are you doing back so early?" Troy questioned in a rush as his heart was beating a million miles a minute. His hands quickly went to his hair to make sure that it looked a little bit presentable, but did it really matter? Lucille had already caught them.

She had never walked in on Troy before due to him never having girls over when his parents were out. She was sure her face was flushed as the surprise was slowly going away, but not quick enough.

"It's nearly midnight," she informed them.

Troy swallowed loudly as he looked from Gabriella's embarrassed face to his stepmom's face. He had no idea that it was getting that late. "Uh…right. We were just--"

"I'm going to go upstairs," Lucille cut him off. She knew there was a conversation that would be coming up again, but it was not her place to talk to Troy about this as it was more Jack's area of expertise. "Your father's in bed already, and I'm about to head on up with--"

Gabriella knew where Lucille was heading with her sentence. She was giving Troy a warning that nothing should or could happen between him and Gabriella, and that it was time for Gabriella to go home soon, but Gabriella felt like she owed it to Lucille to just leave on her own. It was the least she could offer once she and Troy were caught in that awkward position.

"Actually, it's about time for me to head on home." Gabriella pretended not to notice Troy's disappointment, and then continued. "I'm sure my dad is wondering where I am," Gabriella lied like a pro as Carlos knew where she was since she text him an hour previously.

Lucille smiled warmly at the girl besides her son. "I'll leave the porch light on for you honey. Goodnight you two," the older woman said before retreating up the stairs to give the two a little privacy, although she wasn't planning on going upstairs to bed until she heard Gabriella leave. It wasn't that she didn't trust Troy, it was just that she knew how teenage boys could think and act, and she knew Carlos and Jack would be thanking her if she didn't leave Troy and Gabriella alone together for too long.

"You don't have to go," Troy murmured. His hand reached out and laced their fingers together. Her hand was so cold to his touch that her skin almost felt foreign.

"I'm pretty sure that your mom wants me to go, and it is getting late," Gabriella reasoned. She squeezed Troy's hand before standing up and stretching at a slow pace. A yawn escaped her mouth as she lifted her hands above her head. "So you talked to Harold about the scavenger hunt today?"

"Yeah." Troy stood up alongside Gabriella. "He was surprised that you willingly agreed to be my partner. It's as if he didn't believe me that you actually agreed to participate in this event. Let alone willingly spend time with me."

Gabriella laughed as that sounded exactly like Harold. "Believe me. I'm not exactly known for participating. The only reason why I did end up doing stupid town events was because Harold would basically beg my parents who then made me participate."

"Well I'm glad we're partners," Troy spoke with all honesty. He couldn't wait another three days to be tied together with Gabriella. Being tied together meant that he had even more time with the gorgeous brunette who seemed to captivate his interest for weeks.

* * *

His fingers slid up and down the stick of wood that was as smooth as what he imagined Gabriella's skin felt like. He momentarily shut his eyes as his mind drifted back to the five foot four inch girl who managed to captivate his complete attention without even being in the same room as him.

"Someone's day dreaming again," Jason taunted good heartedly as he swiftly made a sleek move to pocket one of the striped balls on the green table.

"At least he can still play pool. Unlike some," Chad pointedly hissed as all three guys' heads looked over to Troy's couch in the basement and saw their other friend just sitting there quietly looking down at the floor.

Zeke, Chad, and Jason had all come over to Troy's house that morning to just hang out as they had plans to just play basketball, but the weather outside forbid them to even consider playing. The thunder had started when the three guys entered Troy's house, and by the time Troy had his basketball shoes on his feet, it had started down pouring to the point where you couldn't see three feet in front of yourself.

"Cut him a break," Jason said automatically while trying to hold in his laughter. "He and Shar probably just had another fight this morning."

At the sound of Sharpay's nickname coming out of Jason's mouth Zeke whipped his head up with an angered expression on his face. This was unusual as usually Zeke would joke around when fighting with Sharpay as he was known for even making jokes about how his relationship was ending, but his mood seemed to do a complete flip as Troy had never seen Zeke respond this way before.

"We didn't have another fight," Their darker friend hissed out and Troy almost wanted to take a step back, although there was a whole couch and pool table between them. "And so what if we did fight? Couples are allowed to fight."

Chad held up his hands in a surrendering fashion. Chad was known as the peacekeeper. Although he had a mean right hook, Chad always liked to settle the fights between his friends rather than add to the tension. "We didn't mean anything by it man. It's just that you two have been fighting this whole summer break so far."

"They haven't been fighting for just two weeks of summer. They were fighting during school too," Jason mumbled, although Troy was certain he was the only one who heard.

Troy knew it was selfish of him, but he couldn't help but hear Jason's words and compare Zeke's miserable two weeks to his own perfect start to summer. Actually, it wasn't even two weeks. Summer had begun exactly seventeen days ago, and it seemed surreal to Troy that he could be so infatuated with Gabriella within that amount of time.

"Whatever. It's my fault that we were fighting anyways," Zeke mumbled before turning around to stare at the floor like he previously was.

Chad and Jason both looked at Troy to see if he knew anything, but all Troy could do was shrug his shoulders. He had no idea what was going on with his friend, although he had a feeling that it wasn't anything good.

"So Bolton, how was hanging out with Gabi last night?" Chad asked with a sly smile on his face. It wasn't a subtle change of topic, but the silence in the basement wasn't anything good when it came to those four boys.

Troy nearly dropped the pool stick that he was holding as he swore Jason's eyes narrowed in on him. He pretended not to notice Jason's murderous look as he walked around the table to find the perfect angle to knock one of his solid colored balls in.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he denied before smiling as if he had just won the championship basketball game. He leaned over and positioned himself perfectly before drawing back to shoot.

Troy watched the ball go down in the far left corner perfectly before straightening up. He was ready to proceed in the game before he looked up to meet his friend's light brown eyes. "You were with Gabi last night?" Jason asked.

"First, how the hell did you find out Chad? And Second, yeah. I was with Brie last night," Troy finally stated as he leaned up against the wall with his arms crossed against his chest. He had a feeling that they wouldn't leave this topic for a while now.

Chad looked at Jason and rolled his eyes as he knew the only reason Jason was upset was because he wanted Gabriella himself. He then looked at Troy who looked uncomfortable. "I have my ways of finding out information."

"Like Taylor?" Troy asked with his own smirk, but his smirk left just as quickly as it came due to Jason's next statement.

"Is that why she said she couldn't text me back? Because she was with you?" Troy watched Jason's grip on his pool stick tighten and then unwrap itself. Troy narrowed his eyes as Jason's hand flexed again and he couldn't help but imagine Jason's hand around his neck in that death grip.

Troy thought hard as he remembered Gabriella texting someone for five minutes during the movie before putting her phone completely on silent. He almost let out a chuckle as realization took over and it must have been Jason who was trying to talk to her.

"I don't know," he decided to lie. "I don't go through her phone, so I really couldn't tell you who she was talking to and who she was ignoring."

Troy was getting Jason even more worked up, but he did know when he was pushing his limits. Now was when he should have backed off. "You know I like her Troy. You should have at least told me so that--"

"So that you could what, Jason? So that you could have come along with us? Or maybe you would have _loved _to hang out with us while we watched a movie?!" Troy hissed with his own anger settling in. He knew Jason and him would get into this argument sooner or later, but he was really hoping for the later. "If I told you I was with Brie, then what were you going to do?"

Jason didn't have an answer because he had no idea himself what he was willing to do to get to Gabriella. All he knew was that it ticked him off that one of his closer friends would choose to hang out with the girl who he set his eyes on.

"That's right," Troy declared with a victorious grin on his face. "You wouldn't have done anything because I was with Brie, and you weren't."

"Fuck you Troy. I like her and you know that, but yet you're still going after her! Do you have any boundaries?" Jason exclaimed.

Troy just shook his head and laid his pool stick down. He was sick of having to defend himself against Jason already. "Cross, the very first day Gabriella moved here you said that it was a good thing that I liked her. You told me that I should go for her because I don't have basketball to worry about right now. You were the one to fucking tell me that I should hurry and ask Brie out before some other guy did it for me. Do not stand here and tell me that I'm the bad guy when really it's you who is double crossing their friends!"

Jason threw the pool stick to the ground. "But you didn't take my advice, did you Troy? You waited around and then I started to move in. It was only until I hung out with her first that you had to also! I gave you time, and you wasted it!"

Jason stormed out of the basement and up the stairs. The three boys who were left in the room all stayed in silence as they waited and they then proceeded to listen to the slam of the door from upstairs.

* * *

Curiosity was eating at Gabriella's stomach when she got out of her car. She knew she smelled of fast food in a diner as she had just gotten off work, and she was hoping she would have gotten off early so that she could have time to shower, but Troy was perfectly clear in his text that he needed to kidnap her at exactly ten-thirty. She was wearing fitting blue jeans that she loved due to the dark color, and a simple white blouse that had its two top buttons undone so that it wasn't too revealing.

"You ready Montez?" Troy's voice called out from behind her and she turned around to stare at his easy going stance. He was dressed just as casual as she was but she doubted he smelled like greasy food.

She was leaning against her car door as Troy approached her. "I just got home. Are we really on that tight of a schedule?" She watched as his awkwardly scratched the back of his neck as a red blush covered his cheeks. He ducked his head in a boyish fashion before flashing his pearly white teeth again.

"We are if you don't want to miss the beginning."

Troy stepped closer to Gabriella not knowing if he should kiss her on the lips, kiss her cheek, or just hug her, but he knew he had to do something as he was so close to her that he could even smell the restaurants aroma that clung to Gabriella.

Gabriella moistened her lips as she prepared herself for Troy's welcomed mouth, but was surprised when he wrapped his arms securely around her torso and pressed a soft kiss below her ear.

"You look good tonight Brie," he whispered before pulling back.

"Just good?" She teased.

He grinned as he held out his hand to her in an offer to escort her to his truck across the street. "If I said beautiful then I didn't want you to take offense in the fact that you just got off of work. Some girls would deny the compliment and then I would have to listen to them complain about how they thought they looked horrible."

Before Gabriella could open the trucks door, Troy had beaten her to it with a cheeky smile. "I'm not some girl. If you want to call me beautiful then I have no problem with it," she informed him before breezily getting into the car so that he didn't have the satisfaction of seeing the light blush on her cheeks. She found herself blushing a lot when around him lately.

When Troy got into the car he couldn't help but let his mind replay watching Gabriella getting into his truck. He knew that he was starting to become like one of the guys who had a one track mind, but he couldn't help but notice how when Gabriella situated herself in the passenger seat the way her blouse revealed her baby soft skin hidden beneath the material. He was at the perfect side angle to notice that she must have been wearing a black bra with a white camisole underneath her blouse.

"So where are we going that requires me not taking a shower?" Gabriella asked once Troy started the truck and left their neighborhood. On her break she had tried to get Troy to tell her, but all the information he gave her was that she only needed to dress casually. "You can obviously tell me now since I'm in the car with you and there's no way that I'm jumping out if I don't like your answer."

Troy looked at her for a quick second before looking back at the road. "We're going to the beach. Actually, we're more specifically staying at Shar's beach house while Kyle Sander's actually got approval to hire professional people to shoot off huge fireworks."

"No shit?"

Troy smiled as he sleekly pulled into a parking spot outside of Sharpay's beach house. "No shit. And to make it even better is that Taylor already told your dad that you're staying at Sharpay's. I'm supposed to tell you that you have to call your dad to check in right now."

Gabriella was touched that Troy wanted to surprise her with this. She was excited for fireworks as the Fourth of July was one of her favorite holidays and it was only four days away. Kyle's fireworks would be a good pre-festivity.

"And if I didn't want to spend the night at Shar's house?" She asked as she exited the truck before Troy could run over to her side to open the door for her. It was after she asked the question that she realized that she still smelled like her work place and was hoping to God that a bonfire was going so that the smoke would cover up her smell.

Troy tapped her nose before placing an arm around her shoulders. "Then I would make you walk home of course."

Gabriella smacked his chest playfully as she laughed. He chuckled before looking around to try to spot Chad and Taylor who were already at the beach. The fireworks weren't planned to go off until eleven and that is why Troy wanted to get Gabriella to the beach as soon as possible. It was unreal to Troy how Kyle could hire people to shoot of fireworks for personal pleasure, and get it approved by Harold, but the teenager managed to do it as he had the money.

"So who else is going to be here?" Gabriella asked as there had to be at least fifty kids on the beach. She knew this was private property, so anyone Kyle didn't want to be there would have to leave.

"You, me, Chad, Taylor, Shar, and Zeke might make an appearance, and maybe Kelsi if she could get out of work tomorrow morning." Troy specifically left out Jason as he really didn't know what Jason was planning on doing. They hadn't spoken since that morning at Troy's house when Jason stormed out. It was a miracle that they could even be at the beach due to the rain stopping in the afternoon. It was an even bigger miracle when the sun made itself present through the clouds.

But Gabriella wasn't stupid as she mentally went over a checklist in her head and noticed that someone wasn't mentioned. "And Jase?"

Troy shrugged as he felt Gabriella tense around the shoulders. He tried not to let Gabriella know that something was wrong, but she was quick to pick up Troy's distant tone. "I don't know. He's probably working or something."

Gabriella stopped walking. The arm that was around her and providing a little warmth dropped from her shoulders. "Is everything okay Troy?" She tentatively let her fingers trail down from the side of his face to his jaw before retreating completely.

The small gesture Gabriella preformed had Troy's cheek burning before he answered her; his blue eyes locked onto her chocolate orbs. "Of course everything's okay. I haven't really talked to Jason today, that's all."

Gabriella had to look at Troy for only a second to see that he really did not want to talk about it, and so she wasn't going to push him. Luckily, to Troy's relief, Chad and Taylor walked over to them.

"Drink?" Chad offered to Gabriella with a friendly smile.

Gabriella graciously accepted the red plastic cup from him. "And where's my drink Chad?" Troy mocked.

"I think you're a big enough boy to get your own drink," Chad joked as it was easy to tell that Chad and Troy were very good friends. They easily interacted around one another as Gabriella and Taylor watched them go back and forth in their joking charade.

Taylor took this time to gently nudge Gabriella when the boys were distracted. "How was work?"

"It was kind of slow. I had no idea that afterwards I would be coming here, but I'm starting to learn that Troy likes to keep everything a surprise."

Taylor smiled at her best friend. "You and Troy seem to be getting cozier with each other. Are you his girlfriend yet?"

Gabriella completely forgot to tell Taylor about her night with Troy and how they ended up horizontally on his couch in the basement. She hadn't really seen much of Taylor lately even though they lived in the same house. They both worked different shifts and when Taylor got off her morning shift at Fred's then Gabriella would be out on her afternoon jog, and then when Gabriella was able to get off her shift at nighttime then Taylor would either be with Kelsi, Chad, or sleeping.

Gabriella blushed as she decided to drink the alcohol in the cup before she answered Taylor. "I think it's a little too soon for that."

"Too soon?" Taylor rolled her eyes. "Girl, you've basically already gone on a date with him, he kissed you, and not to mention, you've basically talked to him every day since moving here. The last two weeks with Troy equals a whole month back in Albuquerque with Austin."

Gabriella thought about Taylor's words as Troy and Chad lead them over to the cooler that held the drinks. Gabriella found that Taylor might be right with some things. The amount of time that she spends with Troy lately was equivalent to the time she spent with some people back in New Mexico.

"We did have spots near the fire, but then we had to go flag you and Gabs down," Chad said as if he was mad about them losing their spots to another couple around the bonfire.

"We didn't ask you to come and get us. Brie and I were perfectly capable of walking the twenty feet over to the fire," Troy pointed out with a roll of his eyes.

"Oh, Tay and I know that you both were capable of walking. It was just the question of 'would you two join us, or go off and _entertain_ each other?'" Chad wiggled his eye brows up and down childishly.

Gabriella looked around and tried to ignore Chad's comment. It was very easily depicted by what he meant when he said the word _entertain_. Butterflies fluttered around in her stomach as she watched the different types of people around her. Some were tossing a Frisbee around, a quarter of the people were busy sitting around the fire with sticks that held marshmallows on the end, and then the later half were just standing around and talking.

Someone brought speakers and their iPod to set up, and five people were all gathered together trying to figure out how the speakers worked so that everyone could hear the music. So far Sharpay and Zeke had yet to be seen, and Gabriella could only hope that their invisibility was a good thing. She had yet to find out from Sharpay how Zeke took the news of hearing that he was about to become a dad.

"Come on," Troy whispered in her ear as she noticed he was carrying two bottles of beer in his one hand while his other laced around her own cold hand. Tingles went up and down her arm when she started to walk with Troy. Her eyes caught onto Taylor who looked at her with curiosity. She wanted to know where Gabriella was going as the brunette could only shrug her shoulders for an answer.

Troy led Gabriella down the beach with only the stars as their guidance. The laughter in the background was fading away as Gabriella recognized passing Sharpay's beach house that had nearly all the lights on. She knew now once a shadow walked past the window that Sharpay was inside. Her figure was distinctive and that calmed Gabriella in the back of her mind that she at least knew where the blonde girl was. She felt like she had taken over the parenting role in Sharpay's life, and she was okay with that as it made her feel that she was at least helping one person while living in Cannary.

"Troy, where are we…" Gabriella trailed off as her eyes found the blue blanket that was laid out ten feet away from the calm water. There was a picnic basket next to the dark blue blanket and Gabriella could only guess that Troy had packed some type of food or drinks in the woven basket.

The basketball captain glanced from the blanket to Gabriella's shocked face as his arm around her loosened a little bit. "I um," his free hand reached up to rub the back of his neck, "thought that we could watch the fireworks peacefully instead of just being around all our drunk friends."

"Really?" Gabriella asked with awe that he would even think of this.

Troy took her tone to be a good thing before he took the next couple of brave steps towards the blanket. Gabriella followed suit and they both situated themselves so that they were both sitting back. Troy put his arms back so that he was leaning half backwards while Gabriella opted to just drawing her knees to her chest.

"Also, I sort of wanted to keep you all to myself tonight. Too many guys were staring at you," Troy said with a laid back tone, but Gabriella could depict the serious tone lying underneath his words.

"Yeah," Gabriella rolled her eyes. "I'm sure all the guys were staring at me."

"Sometimes, I don't think you give yourself enough credit Brie." Troy covered her hand with his own and they shared a smile. "I like it when you blush. Even though the darkness I can see the redness on your face."

"Because that's what every girl wants to hear."

Troy chuckled as he leaned in a little bit more. "You're different from anyone I have ever met. Half the time I have no idea what you want to hear."

The seriousness was setting in as Gabriella squeezed his fingers a little bit tighter to reassure him that she wasn't thinking of pulling away.

"I just want to hear the truth," her breathy response floated throughout the air, and before either one could speak again a loud bang echoed throughout the sky. The fireworks had begun.

Gabriella and Troy continued to watch the show of display that Kyle had paid for. The party had quieted down as everyone was all too mesmerized watching the sparkles in the sky to be doing anything else. Even the music that was playing was pointless as no one could hear it. Somewhere during the show Troy had laid all the way down on the blanket so that he could look directly up the sky without straining his neck. Gabriella had noticed his movements and it wasn't until five minutes after that her neck was getting sore and so she copied Troy's position.

"I love fireworks. There's always something about them that makes them magical," Gabriella whispered.

In all honesty, Troy had become bored with the fireworks ten minutes after they started and was hoping that the finale would be starting soon. He took it upon himself to just turn on his side with his elbow propping him up to stare at Gabriella instead. With her lying next to him with her white blouse contrasting with her tan skin, she truly did look like a goddess. Also, her chest wasn't bad to look at as the buttons that were undone were playing cruel jokes on Troy.

She was beautiful, gorgeous, and sexy in his eyes and he couldn't wait until he asked her to officially be his girlfriend and be allowed to tell her just how perfect she is.

"You're not watching the show," she pointed out in a soft melodic voice. She had a feeling he wasn't enjoying himself because of the problem he was having with Jason, and so she concentrated on Troy instead of the blue and green sparks in the sky. "Do you want to talk about whatever happened between you and Jason?"

Troy was cursing Jason out in his head. Gabriella thought he wasn't watching the fireworks because he was caught up on the argument he had with Jason when in reality he wasn't watching because he found that Gabriella was a whole lot more interesting than any firework could be.

"Would it be inappropriate if I kissed you right now?" He whispered back; completely ignoring her Jason question.

She seemed caught off guard at Troy's blunt question, but he asked it in such a gentle way that there was no way he would pressure her into something if she did say 'no.'

Her small hang wound around his neck as Troy's eyes followed her freezing fingers to the back of his head. "Inappropriate? Yeah, considering we're on a beach where anyone could see us. Do I want you to kiss me? Hell yeah."

Troy leaned down and their lips met in a soft kiss. Gabriella felt sparks fly throughout all her nerve endings as Troy moved his body once again so that he was lying above Gabriella with his hands on either side of her body to keep him from crushing her. It was as if he was ready to do a push-up while she was underneath him, and Gabriella couldn't help but notice how strong his arms really were.

But she really wasn't concentrating that hard on his arms when his tongue ran over her bottom lip in a soothing motion. And when she opened her mouth it was as if everything that made Troy the person who he was escape from his body and into her mouth through his tongue. She could taste the mint toothpaste he used. She could tell that he put on cologne that could be found in one of the malls around Cannery. She could even tell that he knew what he wanted, but he was also sweet as his tongue action wasn't rigorous as others would have been.

This make out session was so much different from the one at his house the other night. They were moving at a snail's pace when compared to the basement; as if they were memorizing each other's movements. Gabriella couldn't stop her hands from moving down from his neck to his two arms that were surely straining themselves. She hoped that her soft fingers could rub away any soreness in his biceps.

"Troy," Gabriella spoke once Troy moved his kisses up her jaw and near her ear where he was starting to learn that Gabriella's sweet spot was right below her earlobe.

"Hmm?" He hummed.

"Relax your arms," she cooed. "You're not going to hurt me with some of your weight."

She was right in thinking that his arms were becoming sore. They compromised and Gabriella easily wrapped her legs around his waist so that his torso could fit in the 'V' shape of her legs.

A small moan escaped Gabriella's mouth as his mouth concentrated on her sweet spot. She wasn't certain if there would be a mark, but she knew for a fact that she wouldn't be mad if there was a discolored spot. It was when Gabriella was looking up at the sky as Troy kissed back down her jaw and to her neck that the fireworks literally exploded right before her eyes. The grand finale had started and the mismatched colors in the sky reflected in Gabriella's dark irises.

But the moment was short lived as a loud rumble echoed throughout the sky. Troy's movements stopped as his mouth was frozen against Gabriella's smooth skin. He was busily pushing the blouse's collar to the side of her shoulder so that his mouth could connect with her delicate skin, but stopped instantly as he recognized the thunder taking over the night. The noise only meant one thing as it seemed God didn't want any of the teenagers to see the grand finale. Rain started falling from the sky as if it would never stop. The storm was quickly matching how the morning was as cold droplets landed on every surface outside.

Kids ran to their cars all grabbing different objects to put over their heads. Everyone was acting as if the police had just showed up. It was as if they had never seen rain before.

Troy rolled off of Gabriella and offered her his hand to help her up. He was proud to see the disappointment on her face, but he couldn't think about it too long due to needing to find shelter so that they wouldn't get sick later on.

"Troy!" Gabriella shouted over the thunder that boomed throughout the sky again. "The blanket!"

He grinned boyishly as he looked over her appearance. Her shirt was ruffled and the part where he was pushing aside on her shoulder still hung loose. She was quickly becoming soaked from the storm that should have been suspected, but in his eyes she had never looked more beautiful. It also helped that he could clearly see his mark on her neck up by her earlobe. It would be easily hidden if she adjusted her hair so that it was in front of her ear, but he liked looking at it.

"That stuff isn't mine. It's Kyle's!"

Gabriella seemed to accept that answer as she broke into a light run towards Sharpay's beach house. Two figures were also heading towards the beach house from the opposite direction.

"This blows!" Chad shouted as they all stepped inside the brightly lit entry way that branched out into the living room and family room. "People were just starting to get drunk!"

Gabriella and Taylor rolled their eyes as Taylor was shaking off her jacket that looked like it fell into the ocean. "Does it rain like this often?"

Instead of being answered, however, two voices broke through the silence in their hushed whispers. The voices were coming from down the hallway and in the kitchen. Taylor knit her eye brows together as she looked at Gabriella. It was as if her best friend had just walked the walk-of-shame, and Taylor had a feeling that it was all because of one boy who was standing as close as possible to Gabriella without actually touching her.

"Shar, we have to tell your parents. They can help us even more," Zeke's voice pleaded with the blonde who was sitting across from him at the dinner table. He stood up and all four teenagers near the front door all heard his chair screech across the white tiled floor.

"They won't help us!" She didn't sound mad even though she was shouting and getting worked up. If anything, she sounded more scared and worried than angry. "You don't get it Zeke. Your parents are okay with everything and they've already been really supportive, but my parents will kick me out! They'll hate me and my father will kill you!"

"That's what every father says when he finds out that his daughter isn't a virgin anymore," Zeke murmured. His statement might have been true, but it didn't really help him win over the conversation. "Your family won't kick you out either. They might be shocked at first and angry, but then they'll just want to take care of you. And I'm willing to do anything to be able to stay with you. I'll take care of you Shar."

There was a long pause and Gabriella's mouth went dry as she was afraid that Sharpay and Zeke might let their secret slip without even knowing that four of their friends were listening. She had to do something to let them know that they were there. If they wanted to tell Troy, Chad, and Taylor then they should do it face to face and not from different rooms.

Gabriella looked at Chad's, Troy's, and Taylor's shocked faces as she knew Taylor wasn't stupid. She had already worked everything out and it was only a matter of time before Chad and Troy worked everything out too, but maybe if she interrupted now than they wouldn't figure out that Sharpay was pregnant right now. However, she was certain that if she did interrupt than by tomorrow night Troy and Chad would know anyways considering they weren't dense and this conversation they were hearing would stick to them like glue until they figured out the mystery topic.

"Shar! It's fucking freezing in here!" Gabriella shouted. She didn't look back to see Troy's and Chad's surprised faces at Gabriella's bad timing. She instead walked down the hallway and towards Zeke and Sharpay.

Sharpay's and Zeke's expressions looked alarmed but Gabriella just shook her head to let them know that nobody had actually said their secret out loud.

"What the hell happened to you four?" Sharpay's blunt question came out in her usual bitchy tone. She smirked as they all looked like wet rats.

"A big storm is here. It ruined the fireworks which you two missed!" Chad accused.

"There are blankets upstairs. Gabs and Taylor, I probably have some pajamas that you can change into instead of staying in wet clothes. As for Chad and Troy, you'll have just to make do with sleeping in your boxers."

Gabriella shivered and Troy instantly put his warm hand on the small of her back. He leaned down so that he could whisper in her ear. "Let's go upstairs and find the blankets. I'm getting cold myself."

Gabriella smiled as they exited the kitchen. The four teenagers who were left behind all had their jaws dropped as they watched Troy lead Gabriella towards the staircase. Obviously they had all missed a lot that night.

* * *

Troy opened up one of the drawers in the guest bedroom as if he was at a hotel and found several fleece blankets for everyone downstairs. Gabriella was also huddled near the dresser and picking through the blankets to find one that would keep her warm, and blushed when her hand bumped into Troy's.

He looked at her and she got caught in his stare. "What are you doing for the Fourth of July?"

"That's coming up, isn't it?" She mentally calculated the date and realized that the scavenger hunt was in two days, and then the Fourth of July was two days after that. "I'm pretty sure my dad, Lauren, and I are going to the town's barbeque. Why?"

"Is it a family thing or do you think you'll be able to stray from your dad in the afternoon and nighttime?"

"I'm not sure. I know I want to spend the morning with him as we both like going through the different booths in town, but later I think he was just planning on staying at the restaurant and boardwalk. I can possibly stray away, but it depends who's asking."

"I have something to show you that night. You up for an adventure?" Troy asked.

Gabriella's stomach fluttered at the idea of being with Troy that night.

"I think I'm willing to be with you."

Gabriella smiled as Troy winked at her. What they had right now w as innocent although what they were doing wasn't something she would want her father to see. It was new and exciting and something she never imagined would make her heart beat like she was a young schoolgirl again.

"Good," Troy declared as he gathered the many blankets in his arms. "Because I know I'm willing to be with you."

After all, all good things happened when fireworks were involved.

* * *

**Author's Note--Thanks so much for reviewing everyone. I have no idea what's going on, but I'm having trouble uploading and so if your e-mail says that I"ve updated like ten times for the same chapter than please ignore it. Also, I've been procrastinating on this chapter and so this past weekend I uploaded on youtube an intro to this story. If you search for 'Summertime Games intro' then my video should come up. It may not be good, but it was something to distract myself with. Thanks**


	12. Bill Cosby

_"The truth is that parents are not really interested in justice. They just want quiet." Bill Cosby_

* * *

"You have got to be kidding me," Gabriella hissed out as her eyes darted around to make sure that the drill sergeant who was busy pacing in front of the twenty pairs of teenagers wouldn't see or hear her talking.

Troy's fingers lost grip on the sheet of paper that held the items that they would need to collect as Gabriella ripped it out of his hand. She had hated town events ever since she started taking participation in them. She had made a mistake when she said that she would be Troy's partner. She thought that she would enjoy it and try something new, but that was when Troy reassured her that it wouldn't take that long to complete the tasks.

However, Troy had been terribly wrong. Not only were there all new items on the list from the previous year, they were also given a map and a GPS along with the coordinates of each item. They had twenty-five items to find, but they weren't located in shops around town. Oh no, that would be too simple Harold had explained earlier. He changed the scavenger hunt at the last minute and now they were expected to go to the outskirts of town where the common woods were with bike trails going through the trees. Trinkets were hidden throughout logs, tree stumps, and little spaces in the woods. They were given their location through coordinates. The teams would then continue using their GPS to find the coordinates and then proceed to search for their items.

Gabriella sucked at geography at her old school. When guys would comment on how girls don't have any lack of direction, she was that girl who fit into that stereotype. However, if she did take her time and concentrate then she wouldn't be completely useless. But what kid liked taking their time when there was Map Quest online?

"We can still win this Brie," Troy whispered back with determination.

"Shh," she shushed him hurriedly. Harold had already given Troy and her warning about talking out of turn, and now he was glaring at them as he continued explaining things.

"In about five minutes, we have three vans that will come and take us to the starting point of the scavenger hunt. Every team will receive a whistle just in case of getting lost, although there will be markers on the trees to let you know that you are on the right path," Harold continued. Great, Gabriella thought sarcastically, he's expecting someone to get lost if we get whistles. "Just blow on your whistle three times and someone will come after you."

Harold walked over to Tucker who was holding the extra set of lists that held the items names on the paper. "Also, everyone has different items to find. For example, this piece of paper says that they are to find a yellow necklace first while I know for a fact that Gabriella's first item is a red bracelet."

Gabriella wanted to know how Harold knew this, but then again, she had to remind herself that this was Harold and he knew all. From besides Gabriella Taylor and Chad were laughing at something as their ankles were being tied together by a very thick and short rope.

Before she knew it, someone was down at her ankles tying the rough rope around her ankle. She nearly jumped, but the person who was tying the rope held her in place. Troy snickered at her as she just rolled her eyes.

"This is not funny Troy. I hate these kinds of events," she mumbled as she winced when the rope was all the way on. There was hardly six inches left between her and Troy, and if they weren't going on a scavenger hunt that was surely going to kill them, then she wouldn't mind being tied to him.

"I thought you were excited for this. You said that you've never done one before." He pointed out, but Gabriella could trace a hint of disappointment in his voice. He might have been double thinking her as a partner.

"I do," Gabriella insisted right away, "But it just sounds like a lot of work. It's really okay. I just like complaining." Gabriella looked at Troy and flashed him a convincing smile.

"Gabi, and Bolton!" Both teenagers snapped their heads up at the sound of Harold's voice. "Are you coming?" Troy and Gabriella both started walking, but stumbled as Gabriella grabbed onto Troy with one hand and her other hand flew out to the side as if trying to balance herself out.

It seemed as if Troy had the same reaction as neither teen wanted to fall; especially not with all the other pairs of teams watching them from the minivans. Gabriella glanced over at Troy as he grunted in response of her holding onto him.

"Do you have some secret human strength?" He whispered from the side of his mouth.

Gabriella smirked at him as they managed to work together in walking properly over to Harold. "If I had human strength than I would use it to break the rope from around my ankle."

* * *

The scavenger hunt had started with Harold shooting a fake gun in the air. No one knew what he was expecting as running together was basically impossible considering to walk into the woods they had to start walking uphill right away without a path. It was enough struggle to get out of the vans without falling and looking like idiots, but when Harold shot the gun into the air people had even more difficulties. Nearly all the girls jumped with the guys muttering profanities.

Troy and Gabriella managed to walk uphill as they had learned to work out a system with each other. Five groups had made it up the hill before them, but they were still in front of Chad and Taylor who were also competing in the game. Jason and Kelsi were nowhere to be seen, and Gabriella knew why Sharpay didn't want to participate as it would be dangerous if she fell while tied around the ankles.

They had searched for their first item, only having to walk ten minutes into the woods before Troy found the red bracelet that was tied around a branch in a tree. This was turning out to be a little complicated and time consuming as they found their second and third items just as quickly as the bracelet, but now they were stuck on trying to find a shell necklace. They had come to a small stream that was fairly wide and impossible to jump over without one of them getting hurt, and so they had two options. They could either try to walk across a very narrow log or just walk across the stream and get wet.

"Who was that girl?" Gabriella asked quietly as she concentrated on the slow flowing water near her feet.

Troy glanced at her as he could swear throughout all the smells surrounding him he could smell Gabriella's tropical shampoo. He didn't want to come off as a stalker and ask her what brand she used, so he settled for just being able to smell her. It was comforting in a weird sense.

"What girl?"

"The blonde? She's the same girl who was looking at you the other night when we were leaving my dad's restaurant." Gabriella didn't want to sound jealous, and so she kept her voice at bay and in control.

"So are we just going to walk across then?" Troy asked to change the subject. Gabriella knew that he was avoiding the answer that she already knew, but she wasn't going to let him off the hook so easily.

A small hand gripped Troy's elbow before sliding down his warm forearm to lace with his fingers. He looked down at their joined hands before looking back up at Gabriella's face and sighed. "Her name's Amanda. She's our age."

"She seems nice," Gabriella commented quietly.

"Hey," he cooed quickly. He used his other hand to pick Gabriella's chin up so that their eyes could connect. He wished that his stare could fix everything in Gabriella's doubtful mind, but he knew it didn't work like that. "I was being serious the other night when I said I prefer brunettes over blondes."

"So you're saying that you'd only ever date brunettes? You only judge girls off of their looks and hair color and not their personality?" Gabriella asked with a quirked eye brow. She was being sarcastic, but sometimes that was all she could ever be.

"No," Troy concluded, "If a girl who had blonde hair and had a really cool personality came along, then I would try to date her."

"So there's no girl with blonde hair and a cool personality in Cannary?" Gabriella didn't know how this conversation got this far as she just wanted to know who this 'Amanda' girl was, but she found that her inner insecurities were leaking through as her mind flashed to certain heated moments between her and Troy. She didn't want to just be used and fucked by him.

"Look," Troy said thinly, "Amanda is a cool girl who is nice. I also know handfuls of other girls at school who are all really nice and awesome, but I'm not with them right now. They don't matter as I've only ever been friends with them." His hand ran along her cheek before resting on the back of her neck. "What matters is that I'm here with you and I'm more than okay with that. In fact, I really want to spend more time with you but that's hardly possible considering we spend nearly all our free time as it is together."

"You really like me, huh?"

Troy nodded his head as both teens smiled. Gabriella was touched by his words, as she wasn't the jealous type. She had no idea where her questions came from, but now that she knew where she stood with Troy a little bit more, then she was willing to just block out Amanda and her leering eyes.

"I like you so much that I'm tied to your ankle for the next couple of hours, and I wouldn't have it any other way."

Their lips met in a soft kiss. It wasn't a long kiss like the last one they shared at the beach, but it was enough for both of them as they both eagerly went back to deciding on how to cross the stream.

* * *

The scavenger hunt had gone smoothly. It had taken Gabriella and Troy four hours to finish, and by the time they were done they were both exhausted. The pair had come in second as it was Taylor and Chad who had won first place. It turned out that Tucker misplaced the trophies though and so the three top teams didn't get anything to show that they were the winners. But it was all worth it because it was pretty funny seeing Harold getting mad at Tucker.

"So I've been watching Sharpay and Zeke."

Gabriella looked at Troy with one of her thin eyebrows shooting up in question. His large hand was resting on the small of her back; sending heat throughout her system, and it made her smile peacefully.

"That's kind of creepy Troy."

They were alone in the sense that no one of watching them. In reality there were people all around them as they were sitting in the gazebo in the middle of the park. Booths were being set up all around them as the sun was setting. Harold was making the whole town prepare for the Fourth of July celebration even though they still had about twenty-nine hours before it was officially the holiday.

Troy chuckled, but it wasn't his usual chuckle. It was weakened and Gabriella knew in the back of her mind that he had figured it out finally. It had taken Troy a little longer than what she expected, but he had put the pieces together.

"She's pregnant, isn't she?" He whispered.

Gabriella looked up and noticed Troy was looking off into the distance. It was as if he wasn't all the way with her and his mind was somewhere else. Trembling fingers ran along his jaw line, but he didn't look down as he watched one of the tables being put together for the pie eating contest.

"I told her I wouldn't tell anyone. It's not my place to tell," Gabriella gently spoke. "They don't want anyone to know yet, but I think they might have told Zeke's parents. Or at least that's what it sounded like when we overheard them at the beach house."

Troy nodded his head numbly. He would have never imagined one of his best friends getting a girl pregnant in high school, and he couldn't help but imagine if he was in Zeke's place. Of course he would have never gotten Sharpay pregnant, but if it could happen to Zeke, then it could happen to anyone.

"How could they be so irresponsible? Weren't they thinking when this happened?" Troy bit out harshly.

Gabriella flinched at his tone, and she knew Troy felt her flinch in his arms, but he didn't care at the moment. "It's not like they were planning on this to happen Troy," Gabriella soothed. "And maybe they were being careful. Condoms can break sometimes."

Troy shut his eyes and shook his head. "Are they keeping the baby?"

"She's not getting an abortion if that's what you're wondering. I don't know about adoption yet. Troy?" Gabriella questioned as her hand slid up his shoulder and to the back of his neck where she massaged his skin.

"Hmm?"

"You're really upset about this. I know that they're both your friends, but you're taking this personally. Believe me, you couldn't have prevented this. I don't think anyone could have."

When Troy opened his eyes blue was gone. Gray was what Gabriella was met with, and she swallowed thickly. It worried her that he was so affected by this.

"I don't know why I'm getting upset over this, but I just don't understand why two people get stuck with this burden."

He was really confusing her. Maybe it was his hand that was still on her back or maybe it was how close they were together, but he was confusing her on his opinion on getting pregnant.

"A burden? I know this situation sucks, but you don't honestly believe that a baby or a child is a burden, do you?"

"I was a burden to my parents. I'm the only reason why they married, and then divorced, and then I was also the reason why my dad and Lucille had to move here to Cannary." Troy snorted and rolled his eyes. "I was also the reason why my mom was hit by a drunk driver."

Gabriella scooted closer to Troy as she turned on the bench to get a better view of him. His hand slid off of her back and hung stiffly at his side.

"You don't honestly believe that Troy, do you?" He had revealed many things to her in that last statement. Obviously his real mom and Jack were teenage parents, and married each other. Their marriage probably didn't work out, and so they divorced. "It's not your fault that your parents divorced. They were young, and most of the time marriages that start that young don't work out."

He was upsetting her by making her worry, and so he snapped out of it. He forced a smile on his face as he readjusted his arm around her, lightly squeezing her shoulder in reassurance.

"Brie, this is something I've lived with my whole life. I don't think about it that often as I've learned to just push it to the back of my mind," he said with determination. He had to make it clear to her that he was really okay. He was just thrown off from realizing that Sharpay was pregnant.

"But--"

"Brie, I'm not depressed or anything. I'm really okay. I was just startled with this information, and occasionally hearing things like this trigger my thoughts. But I'm fine as I do KNOW that I'm not the reason for their divorce. It's just that sometimes it feels that way, you know?"

Gabriella nodded. She knew exactly how he felt when it came to her parents' divorce. "Yeah. I guess I know what you mean."

Troy smiled now. His charming blue eyes back to normal as Gabriella mirrored his expression. "I haven't really ever told anyone about my real mom. At least I haven't told anyone except Chad. I doubt Zeke and Jason really remember learning that Lucille was my step-mom," Troy mused as an afterthought.

"Does it bother you?" She asked. Her knees folded underneath her; her expression as if she were a little child waiting for a story.

"Having a step mom? No. Lucille is awesome. I consider her being my mom just as much as she considers me being her son."

That really wasn't the answer Gabriella wanted to hear. She wanted Troy to get along with Lucille, but yet, she wanted him to dislike his stepmother just like she disliked Lauren in her life.

There were so many other questions circulating in Gabriella's mind as she wanted to know how his biological mother died. She wanted to know the exact reason why he moved to Cannary. She wanted to know everything about his past, but she realized before she even opened her mouth that he might just have a darker past than what she thought. On the outside he looked to have it all as he was so easy going and nice to everyone, but deep down he got worked up by just hearing about Sharpay's pregnancy.

He was taking his time to admire her. She looked so beautiful while watching the workers setting up the tables on the grass that he just couldn't disturb her silence. In the last couple of weeks of meeting Gabriella he never thought he would have revealed some of his past to her. It was unfair, as he was trying to coax her into talking about New Mexico, but his past was just something he never mentioned. It was something that he just didn't talk about as the topic of his mother wasn't something that sent him into a depression. His mother was just something that was always pushed to the back of his mind. He had to do enough talking in therapy when he was younger, and he was fine now, but that didn't stop the guilty feeling in his stomach as he watched the girl besides him.

"I want ice cream," Gabriella randomly confessed. She bit her lower lip as she looked up at Troy, her face breaking out into a child's face on Christmas morning. "No! Not ice cream…I want cake! Yeah, I want cake with chocolate. Or no…I want marble cake and whip cream."

Troy chuckled as it seemed like the thick serious air around the two was broken. "And where do you expect to get this cake. The only town market is closed so it's not like we can make our own cake, and I'm pretty sure every food place is closed so we can't buy it."

Gabriella stuck out her lower lip while she chewed on the corner of her bottom lip. She stood up and grabbed Troy's hand eagerly. "Come on. I know where we can go. It's only a five minute walk."

Troy allowed her to pull him up, helping her a little as he knew that if she was just pulling on him then she would never be able to get him to stand. "Are you going to tell me the place, or am I gonna have to actually trust you?" Troy teased as he nearly had to jog down the gazebo's stairs to keep up with Gabriella's light pace.

Gabriella flashed him a grin as she couldn't deny the feeling in the pit of her stomach. She had butterflies from just holding his hand and she liked it. They acted so normal around each other that it felt great to be able to share herself with Troy.

"Can you trust me?" She meant it in a taunting way, but he looked at her as if she just asked him if he would die for her. She nearly stopped walking, but instead she managed to put one foot in front of the other to keep moving.

"I'll always be able to trust you."

* * *

"What were you thinking?" Carlos asked in a tired tone. He sounded miserable as his hands gripped the steering wheel to his car as his only daughter sat in the passenger seat.

Gabriella looked down in her lap, her hands playing with themselves as she didn't know how to explain herself. The ink on her fingers stuck out to her as if they were a stain on a white shirt.

"Do you know what I was thinking when I answered the phone at midnight from the police? I was worried to death until they explained to me that you weren't hurt, but instead you were waiting to be picked up from jail." Carlos wasn't yelling, but he wasn't in his cheerful mood either. He sounded tired, but Gabriella couldn't blame him as it was going on one o'clock in the morning.

She couldn't help the scoff that echoed out of her mouth. "Jail? I wasn't even in a cell. I was handcuffed to a bench so that I wouldn't go anywhere. That wasn't necessary either because Troy--"

"Troy," Carlos cut her off with no humor in his voice. "I don't need to hear about Troy. I've heard enough from the police about you, Troy, and the position you were found in. The only reason why I would need to hear about Troy is if you're telling me that he hurt you in any way, shape, or form."

Gabriella looked down at her lap once more. Her cheeks were on fire as she shut her eyes. Her father knew that she was straddling Troy while he was sitting on top of the many counters in the restaurant. That was enough embarrassment for the night, but it kept going as Carlos shut of the car.

Gabriella tried to open the door, but Carlos told her to remain sitting. "We're not done talking."

"I know. It was just wishful thinking," Gabriella mumbled as she looked in front of her to see that two lights shut off followed by two car doors slamming shut. She could hardly make out Troy's silhouette in the dark, but for now that was enough for her.

"You seem to really like Troy," Carlos commented as he watched his daughter stare at the house across from them. Over the past five years he had gotten to know Troy as they are neighbors and Carlos was also Troy's boss. It was becoming apparent that Gabriella was also getting to know Troy.

A smile graced Gabriella's face while she nodded her head slowly. "He's different from everyone else that I've met."

Carlos sighed.

"Dad, I know what we did was stupid, but Troy had nothing to do with it. It was my idea to go to the restaurant. It was me who picked the lock on the door. And it was me who even suggested the idea in the first place," Gabriella quickly rambled off.

"Well if you're willing to take all the blame then I have no choice but to punish you. Tomorrow morning I want your cell phone and the keys to the car. Taylor is allowed to keep her set of keys seeing as she shouldn't be punished for your mistake."

Gabriella nodded her head. What her dad was saying sounded more than reasonable. After all, she was found straddling a sixteen year old boy, making out with that said boy, and she also broke into her dad's food place to eat ice cream and cake. "Okay. That's fair." She went for the door handle again, but her dad shook his head.

"We're not done Gabi." Gabriella sighed loudly now as a yawn threatened to escape her mouth. "Do we need to have a conversation about…"

"About?"

"About sex," Carlos finally said. He looked just as uncomfortable as Gabriella felt. No dad wanted to have this conversation with their sixteen year old daughter, but Carlos felt like it should be said.

"No!" She exclaimed. Her cheeks were burning now. The silence in the nighttime couldn't have been worse as she took one quick peek at her dad.

"Are you two…dating?" The words tumbled out of her father's mouth.

"Please stop," Gabriella whined as her knees drew up to her chest and her hands covered her face. "Please. I'm begging you."

"Or are you guys just…enjoying each--"

"Dad!" Gabriella snapped as she looked horrified at what her dad was suggesting. However right her dad might be that didn't mean that Gabriella wanted to admit to him that she had no idea what to label her and Troy's relationship status. Did they even have an intimate relationship?

"I'm sorry," Carlos hastily said. He scratched the back of his neck as he shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "Cut me some slack here Gabi. I've never had to deal with this before."

"We're just friends…I think."

* * *

"You're lucky Carlos didn't press charges," Jack informed his son who was slouching in his seat. Jack glanced at Troy before looking back at the road again. "You could have been ticketed. He could be making you pay for the damage you guys caused in his restaurant. Hell, you could have been put in one of the cells downtown."

Troy sighed as he watched the trees pass by through the darkness. He could hardly see as the only light provided was from the streetlamps, but looking at anything and anyone other than his dad was better.

"Nothing was damaged. We only ate a piece of cake. Next, it wouldn't have mattered about the jail cell due to it being a slow night and no one else being in it. And lastly, Carlos would never press charges." Troy switched positions as he knew that there was going to be an inevitable conversation.

"Do not think for one second that just because Carlos and I play golf together means that you can take advantage of him and his business. Also, you are an employee Troy! You should never take advantage of your boss's trust like that."

"I'm sorry," Troy muttered. He knew his father was more disappointed rather than actually being mad.

"You should be. Not only were you by yourself when getting into trouble, but you were with Gabriella. I um…was told how you two were found, and--"

"We were just kissing," Troy briskly filled in.

"So kissing nowadays includes straddling and hands roaming?" Jack parked the car in the driveway and shut it off. He looked at his only son and sighed. The ink on Troy's fingers stood out more than anything, and he would have talked to Troy even more about responsibility, but Jack had a feeling that Troy knew that he was disappointed. Jack also knew that his only son knew right from wrong, and that night was just a mistake that was never supposed to escalate into getting caught by the police for forced entry.

"Let's go inside and to bed. It's late and I know you're probably tired from the scavenger hunt this morning…or yesterday morning since it's technically the next day," Jack murmured quietly. He wasn't one for yelling unless he was coaching in a basketball game, and he wasn't going to start now.

Troy looked at his father and nodded his head. "…Thanks."

Lucille had gone to Jack right away when she had walked in on Troy and Gabriella making out on the couch in the basement, but he had said nothing, and now after the restaurant incident that night, Jack had a feeling that he should at least say one more thing though.

"So you really like Gabriella, huh?"

A smile made its way onto Troy's face. "I do. I uh…I think I'm gonna ask her out tomorrow."

"Do you mean tomorrow as in 'today' or do you mean tomorrow as in 'tomorrow tomorrow'? Like the Fourth of July?" Jack asked. He hated the early morning hours when nothing made sense.

"I mean Fourth of July time. I saw Carlos coming in to pick Brie up, and he didn't look to happy. I wouldn't doubt if she got grounded so I probably won't be able to see her today."

"Which comes to our punishment sentencing," Jack said.

Troy rolled his eyes with a groan. "Can we just sleep on it first and then when we wake up you can tell me first thing? I'm really tired," Troy asked.

Jack nodded his head with a sigh. "Yeah. Let's go inside."

* * *

"She was on top of you!" Chad exclaimed.

Troy dropped the box he was moving and dusted off his hands by rubbing them on his blue jeans. For his punishment he had the choice of either being grounded for a week which meant missing the Fourth of July party or cleaning the garage out. His father knew that he didn't want to miss Fourth of July, and so Troy really only had one option.

"Would you stop yelling that?" Troy asked in a harsh tone before wiping his brow free of sweat. "It's already bad enough that _everyone_ in this town likes to gossip, and I'm sure that the police are no different; especially since I'm pretty sure Tucker saw Brie and me being put in the police car."

Chad contained his laughter as he sat himself down on one of the many boxes Troy had to move in order to sweep the garage out. He came over to shoot hoops with Troy, but instead he found himself too intrigued by Troy's night to even hold a basketball.

"Sorry," Chad whispered as if it were a big secret. "But she was literally on top of you? With hand movement and everything?" Troy smiled at Chad. "That's my boy! Finally, you have a girlfriend!"

Troy's smile dropped. "Uh…we're not…together."

"Oh."

"Yeah, but we will be soon…hopefully."

* * *

**Author's Note--I want to thank everyone who reviewed as I'm shocked that I got such positive feedback. I'm not feeling too confident on this chapter as it seems silly to post such a filler chapter after I recieved such great feedback, but I wanted to get this out as soon as possible. I can't wait until I post the next chapter as Fourth of July is coming and so is the moment most of you guys have been waiting for. Thanks again. :D**


	13. Benjamin Franklin

_"We must all hang together or assuredly we shall all hang separately," Benjamin Franklin_

* * *

All Gabriella wanted to do was sleep in. She didn't have to work, didn't have to bring in the newspaper before it got ruined outside due to the rain, she didn't have to clean her room as she manages to keep it pretty clean on a daily basis, and she didn't have to call Troy or make any plans with her other friends. The only reason she didn't have to call anyone was due to lack of communication on her part as she gave her dad her cell phone the day before when they both woke up in the late afternoon due to being up so late.

But the knocking on Gabriella's bedroom door was unexpected and unwelcomed as Lauren stuck her head through the small gap the door created when pushed open.

Lauren looked around the room as it was hard to see some things with the blinds pulled down and no sunlight shining through the blocked windows, but soon her warm brown eyes landed on Gabriella's sleepy form.

"Are you up Gabs?" The older woman asked kindly.

Gabriella was lying on her stomach with her body turned to look at her door which was opposite of her. She turned her body so she was lying perfectly straight, and then proceeded to roll her eyes. After doing the sarcastic gesture, Gabriella turned and smiled at Lauren.

"Oh course I'm up. What would I be doing at seven in the morning on Fourth of July?" Gabriella asked sweetly.

"You have a phone call. I believe it's your mother on the phone." Lauren watched Gabriella's facial expression change into dread as she stepped into the room more.

The covers slid off of Gabriella's bare arms to scrunch around her mid torso. The straps of her tank top clung to her heated shoulders with a light sweat on the back of her neck. Surprisingly, Cannary, California was going to be hot out for once on a holiday.

"My…my mother?" Gabriella stuttered as she accepted the phone from Lauren. She had been avoiding her mother's calls the day before as she found out that the police had called her mother first due to her mother being first on the emergency contact information for Gabriella, but when they noticed that Anna lived in New Mexico, they instantly called her father too.

"After you're done, you're welcome to come down for breakfast. Taylor and your dad are making bacon, eggs, and pancakes." Lauren offered before slipping out of the teenager's room. She quietly closed the door and stayed frozen in her spot a second longer. She hesitantly strained her hearing to see if she could deduce how Gabriella reacted to her mother calling, but she heard nothing. Lauren wasn't a snoop, but she was just curious on how Gabriella's relationship was with her mom.

Lauren then continued on her way downstairs as she wasn't going to spy on Gabriella. She would learn in her own time about Gabriella's past and previous relationships.

"Gabriella, I can hear you're breathing. I know that you have the phone," Anna spoke in her crisp voice. She sounded upset, Gabriella noted as she picked at her bedspread. "I cannot believe that your father took your cell phone away. I have no way to communicate with you then."

Gabriella rolled her eyes at this. They hardly spoke over the phone in the last two—nearly three weeks—so it didn't really matter if Gabriella had a phone or not.

"Hello mom. I'm doing fine. How are you?" Gabriella sounded like a robot, but she just wasn't willing to participate in this conversation as she knew what the outcome was going to be already.

Anna on the other end of the phone put the newspaper down in front of her and sighed. "Hello Gabi. I'm glad to see that I wasn't talking to myself." Anna allowed a slight pause to happen before she started with the reason on why she called in the first place. "I've tried calling the previous day, but you seem to conveniently be busy every time I call and Taylor answers. I assume you know why I'm calling?"

Gabriella sighed as she stood up and raised her arms in the air to stretch. "This was only my second time being arrested mom. It's no big deal." Gabriella spoke the words, but even Anna could tell that Gabriella didn't believe the words she was saying.

"If you think being arrested even one time isn't a big deal then you have another thing coming to you Gabriella Marie Montez! I was going crazy thinking of all the possible situations you could have gotten yourself into. I thought you moving to Cannary would have been better for you than sticking around Albuquerque, but I guess I was wrong."

"You're not wrong mom," Gabriella insisted quietly. "Cannary is a lot better right now then New Mexico, but I have a feeling that you're not only mad about me being arrested, right?"

"Gabriella, I talked to your dad last night. He told me all about this Trevor boy—"

"Troy, mom. His name is Troy, and he's not a problem for me."

Anna huffed out air as she readjusted the business skirt she was wearing for work that morning. "You should stay away from this bo—"Gabriella made a disapproving noise as she heard her mom labeling Troy, "—from Troy. You just moved in with your father and Troy is already causing troubles in your life. He's making you think differently."

Gabriella laughed a little at this. "Troy was not the problem. I was the one who suggested going to dad's restaurant. If anything, Troy was sweet for taking credit in picking the lock on the door when it really was me who did it."

Anna rolled her eyes. "Great," she said sarcastically. "A guy who is willing to cover for someone when the police are involved. Just the boy I want my daughter to be around."

"Is there anything else you want to talk about? I'm kind of busy as Lauren, dad, and Taylor are all downstairs eating breakfast." Gabriella said as she grabbed her robe off of the back of her door to wrap around herself.

"Lauren? The woman who answered the phone?"

"Yeah…" Gabriella said slowly. What was her mother thinking?

"The maid eats breakfast with you three?" Anna questioned.

Gabriella actually chuckled at this. A small tear formed itself in the corner of her eye from laughing, but she ignored it as she could only picture her mother's face. "Mom, Lauren isn't the maid. She's dad's fiancée."

Gabriella distantly heard her mother drop the phone in shock.

* * *

"Troy…" Her voice was like honey in his mind as his mouth ran over her jaw slowly. His hands gripped her waist and hoisted her up so that her legs could wrap around his waist. She seemed to know exactly what he was doing as she pressed herself closer to his chest.

He grinned against her soft skin as his face nuzzled into her neck. "I've missed you," Troy rasped out as her hands played with the little hairs on the back of his neck.

She smiled at him as they were at eye level with one another. Her back was being pressed into the brick building and was starting to be uncomfortable, but she didn't mind. As long as Troy secured her, she was fine. "It was only a day."

"A long day," Troy corrected Gabriella with a chuckle.

He placed her on the old wooden counter that lined the inside of the old fishermen's shed and stood between her legs. Her hands ran down his neck and to the front of his shoulders that were clad in a dark blue t-shirt.

"Did you get in trouble with your parents?" Gabriella whispered in his ear.

Troy's hands rested on her waist as his pressed his lips against her cool cheek. He worked his way with his mouth to the back of her ear before hearing her gasp in pleasure. They were both breathing harshly, but neither one cared as just touching one another seemed to be enough for them.

"I had to clean out the garage yesterday. But I'm off the hook now. I just have to talk to your dad." Troy felt Gabriella tense up under his hands and mouth. He pulled back to look at her face.

Gabriella smiled when he pushed a stray curl behind her ear. She was certain her hair was even messier than before, but she figured her hair couldn't be much worse as she already had it in a loose ponytail.

"You have to talk to my dad? Why?" Gabriella's heart rate picked up as she heard Troy saying this. Why would he talk to her dad? If anything, things were just becoming a little less awkward between them, and now Troy was going to ruin that between her and her dad. For the last day she couldn't look at her father without turning red in the face, but now she really won't be able to look at him if she knew Troy was going to speak to him.

Troy laughed at Gabriella's expression before realizing that she was serious. "Hey, what's wrong with that? It's just your dad, and I've known him for the past five years. Everything is going to work out."

Gabriella knew the question that Carlos would ask Troy. He is going to ask if the two of them are dating, and Troy won't know how to answer that, or if he even did answer it then Gabriella was afraid that hearing his honest answer would hurt her feelings. She wished she could call Troy her boyfriend to her father, but she could only imagine Troy telling her dad that he would stay away from Gabriella if it meant he could keep his job down at the restaurant. Gabriella had the feeling that even though she got off the hook easily with her dad that the next time Troy ran into her father it wouldn't be good.

"Do you trust me?" Troy cooed as he pressed his lips to her forehead. He brushed her side bangs away from her forehead as he let his hand trail down her face.

Gabriella shut her eyes at the feeling of Troy's hand on her cheek before slowly fluttering her eyes open again. "Of course I trust you. I was arrested with you, remember?"

"Gabs!" Chad yelled from outside the shed. Gabriella and Troy looked at each other with wide eyes as Gabriella hopped down from the counter she was sitting on. Troy held her close still as he refused to let her go without a proper goodbye again.

"What are you doing Troy? I told Chad that I would only be gone for five minutes." In reality, Gabriella had been gone for over twenty minutes as Troy had pulled her into the old shed for a 'good morning' kiss. She was also meeting her dad in thirty minutes so she really did have to go before someone like Harold caught them in the small building.

He pressed his lips against hers as she responded automatically. Her hands reached up again as one went to the back of his neck and the other gripped onto his upper arm. "I think, by far, that this was the hottest make out session that we've had."

Gabriella smirked as they both heard Chad calling for her again. "So you've had hotter make out sessions with other girls?"

Troy pretended to think before Gabriella smacked him on the arm. He rolled his eyes with a giddy smile on his face. "I'm just kidding. Let me correct myself. By far, this was the hottest make out session that I have ever had."

Gabriella smiled shyly even though she knew what Troy was going to say. She lightly let go of Troy and automatically turned colder. As she gripped the door handle behind her left thigh, she admitted quietly, "That was hot for me too."

Troy watched her disappear before counting to thirty and exiting; following Gabriella's lead.

The sun was bright as it was midday and people were scattered everywhere, not helping with how warm it was outside. Troy was dressed appropriate, but even with wearing khaki shorts; it wasn't enough to keep him cool. It also didn't help that Gabriella had managed to make him all hot and bothered.

"Hey Bolton!" Chad called out as he was standing next to Gabriella, Sharpay, Zeke, and Taylor. They were all turning their heads to see where Chad was yelling, but Troy couldn't help but notice the smile on Gabriella's face and the blush that tinted her cheeks. She was wearing a burgundy summer dress that fell just above her knees, the thin straps crossing on her tan back, and the front dropping to reveal just a little cleavage. He could hardly keep his eyes from floating down to her chest, but he managed to smile and wave over to his friends.

His strong legs took off down the pathway as sand and grass outlined the cement he was walking on. "Hey all! Everything's going good?"

Sharpay narrowed her eyes. "Where did you come from?"

Troy looked at Gabriella from the corner of his eyes to see her shake her head quickly. "I um…" he looked behind himself and pointed at different things, "came from…the video store. I was just talking to Kelsi."

"Kelsi isn't working now," Taylor pointed out.

Troy's eyes widened a little before he cleared his throat. "You didn't let me finish. I was just talking to Kelsi but she wasn't at the video store, and so I went looking for her."

Zeke, Taylor, and Sharpay gave Troy a weird look.

"Whatever," Sharpay snipped as her hand played with Zeke's hand which was resting on her waist.

"So we're all heading down to the boardwalk to get something to eat. Shar insists that we have to wait for Jason and Kelsi to get here though, and we can't have fish because the smell is horrible, but you in?" Chad directed to Troy.

"Of course he's coming. We have something to tell everyone. _Everyone_ is going," Sharpay hissed.

"I told you I can't Shar. You know that," Gabriella said quietly with her voice laced with guilt.

"It's okay Gabs," Zeke said with a lazy smile on his face. He looked truly happy just being able to hug Sharpay from behind, and Gabriella couldn't help but notice how his two hands laid perfectly on Sharpay's small stomach. "We both understand." He must have known that Gabriella knew about the baby already.

"How come when I said I wanted to go fishing, you nearly punched my tooth out, but when Gabs says she's not going at all, then that's perfectly fine?" Chad asked while crossing his arms.

Zeke pressed a kiss to the side of Sharpay's neck before whispering something to her. He then looked up and smiled at Chad. "Stop complaining man. We have news for everyone."

"So you're going to meet up with us after you get done with your dad and Lauren?" Troy directed towards Gabriella.

"Yeah, but I don't know how long that will be. Hopefully I'll be able to meet everyone for dinner," Gabriella enthusiastically said. She turned to Taylor to tell her something, which made Taylor smile as if she was just told she won the lottery before Gabriella said her goodbyes to everyone standing around.

Troy watched her walk away as if his eyes were glued to her, but he was shaken out of his daydreaming when his shoulder was pushed roughly. "You're drooling Bolton. Why don't you just take a picture? It would last longer," Chad taunted.

"Fuck off man." Troy rolled his eyes at Chad's words. "I wasn't drooling."

"Oh yeah, I guess I just thought it was drool. But you might want to wipe the lipstick off of your chin. Red really isn't your color," He teased again as he watched Troy frantically wiping at his jaw. Chad's eyes widened as he realized that Troy was taking him seriously and if his friend was taking him seriously, then that meant that there really was the possibility that Troy could have Gabriella's lipstick on his face. "Shit man! I didn't mean it for real."

Troy glared at his friend as his cheeks turned a light pink. "Yeah well…I guess shit happens."

Chad smirked as Sharpay and Zeke were leading the way to the boardwalk, with Taylor right behind them, and then Chad and Troy lagging behind. Troy didn't know where Kelsi or Jason was, but he could only guess that they would just meet them at the restaurant for lunch.

"Well you better start telling me about this shit as I tell you about everyone I'm with," Chad hissed under his breath so no one heard.

"I'm not going to gossip to you about what Gabriella and I do in our free time." Troy swiped his hand through his hair with a smile on his face just thinking about the brown haired goddess. "But, I will tell you that I'm pretty sure she doesn't wear lipstick if it's not smeared on my face right now."

* * *

"This necklace is very pretty Lucille," Lauren complimented the other woman who was standing across from them. Lucille owns a small store downtown near the gazebo that features homemade jewelry and different style hats, clothes, and trinkets that aren't considered average. The things that her store sells were all beautiful, but they were unique and made for girls.

Lucille had opted to set up a small booth right next to the gazebo, which she was fortunate due to having her store only a block away while some other venders had their stores across town and so it was harder to bring things down to the manmade booths.

"Isn't this pretty Carlos?" Lauren asked as her arm was looped through his arm.

Gabriella looked at the necklace Lauren was pointing at and she hated the fact that Lauren was right, the necklace was beautiful. It consisted of a silver pendent that was in the shape of a simple infinite sign. Along the outer edge of the symbol were light blue gemstones that sparkled in the sunlight.

"This is one of my favorites too," Lucille said.

Gabriella looked at the mother of the boy who she was crushing on and smiled. Lucille stood at a medium height, had an average body with auburn hair, and a warm smile on her face. Gabriella thought it would have been awkward to be around this woman since she did walk in on Troy and her kissing, but there was no tension.

"Maybe I'll order four of them to give out to my bridesmaids," Lauren muttered. But then an even bigger smile formed on Lauren's face. "My mother would really like this necklace. It would be a perfect gift to get her when we visit my parents this week."

Gabriella's head whipped around as the loose ponytail she had her hair in slipped out of the hair tie. "What?"

Carlos looked uneasy for a moment as he looked from his fiancée to his daughter. He chuckled nervously as Gabriella looked at the happy couple with her eyes narrowed slightly in defense.

"You're visiting Lauren's parents again? You just saw them like a week ago," Gabriella pointed out. She blindly put her hands to the back of her head to search for the hair tie to put her hair up again.

"I was going to tell you today that on Monday, in two days, we'll be leaving for her parents' house again. It's a short trip, I swear. We'll stay the night Monday and Tuesday and then be home by Wednesday afternoon," Carlos said. "Are you okay with this because you know that you and Taylor are always welcome to come with us? Lauren's parents really want to meet you Gabi."

Lauren smiled at Gabriella as she tried to understand why Gabriella was looking upset. She wasn't used to dealing with teenage girls, and she couldn't exactly relate due to having her parents happily married for more than thirty-five years. She didn't want Gabriella hating her as she really likes Gabriella and wished that they could do more bonding things to become closer.

"My parents, Emily and Harry, really do want to meet you. And if you don't want to come with us this Monday, then they are planning on coming to Cannary in about three weeks."

Gabriella bit her tongue to keep from saying something she would regret. Not only was her dad around to scold her for her negative thoughts, but Lucille Bolton was right behind her trying not to eavesdrop, even though it was close to impossible due to they were standing within five feet of each other and were talking in normal tones.

"I look forward to meeting them," Gabriella bit out before turning to Lucille and smiling a genuine smile. "Is there a matching bracelet to the necklace?"

"Not yet, but I do specially make jewelry for the customers that I like," Lucille joked to lighten the mood. "Are you looking for a bracelet because I wouldn't mind putting in an order."

Gabriella looked longingly at the necklace, but shook her head from side to side slowly. "I'm good. Thanks though." She then turned to her father and Lauren. "Actually, I'm kind of late. I'm supposed to be meeting the gang in five minutes. I think I'm gonna start walking towards the boardwalk."

Carlos smiled down at his daughter. He dropped Lauren's hand and wrapped his arms around Gabriella. He pressed a kiss to the top of her head and whispered, "Call if you go to someone's house, and please stay out of trouble."

Gabriella looked up at him and nodded. "I try to stay out of trouble. It's not as if I go seeking it out."

* * *

It was starting to get dark, and Gabriella wished that the boardwalk wasn't so far away from the gazebo. She looked around her surroundings as she walked. This was basically the first time she was by herself while walking around Cannary. Sure, she had driven by herself, but that was different as usually she would have the radio on to distract herself, but just walking in the quiet air was bone chilling enough.

It was the person coming out of the high school that surprised Gabriella. She knew that the janitors and teachers would occasionally go into the high school to prepare things for the new school year, but she never once heard of a student going to school willingly over the summer; that is unless they were made to go to school.

"Jason?" Gabriella questioned as he met her at the sidewalk. He was carrying his backpack across one of his shoulders as he smiled at her.

"Hey. What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing." Gabriella looked at the boy, who normally was always smiling or smirking cockily, but something was different with him that night, and she felt concern for him. Deep down she wondered if his feelings had anything to do with the thing Troy was slightly upset about. "You're the one coming out of the school."

He looked behind himself and shrugged. "Yeah. I um…can I ask you something?"

Her face scrunched up in confusion, but she nodded anyways. "Of course, but can we at least keep walking or something? It's starting to get kind of cold."

"Sure. I have my car here in the parking lot. I presume you were heading over to the boardwalk for dinner with the gang?" He motioned to the parking lot on the side of the school and she nodded her head.

"Yeah." There was just something about the way that he was talking that threw her off. He was almost always cocky and he almost always had something to say, but he just looked miserable at the time. She felt bad as she realized to have a normal conversation with Jason he had to be miserable to do it. He wasn't trying to impress her, he was actually upset. "So I presume you didn't go to lunch at the boardwalk?"

"I couldn't. I got uh…caught up with things at school," he mumbled as they started heading towards his car. "So I heard you got your keys taken away from you. Now you're back to walking?"

"Yup." She really wished her cheeks would stop heating up whenever someone mentioned two nights ago. "It's a long story…kind of," she added. "So what is it that you have to ask me?"

"I uh…this is really weird for me, okay?" He unlocked his car and got into the driver's side. Gabriella followed his lead and buckled herself in. "But I need you to not tell people that I was at school today. I haven't really told anyone that I've been going to school every other day for class. Not a lot of kids have to go to summer school."

Gabriella didn't say anything as this made sense to her. Why else would kids go to school during the summer unless they were taking a class?

"I kind of failed my English class by only five percent, and so the teacher recommended that I take summer school to make up for it, and if I pass the final test in August, then I get the credit that I need to graduate next year," Jason explained.

"Oh. That doesn't sound that bad though Jase," Gabriella comforted. "But if you haven't told anyone, then I promise I won't either."

He smiled at her as he parked his car in a free parking space. "Thanks. That means a lot to me."

"Not that I don't appreciate it, but…why did you tell me?"

"You saw me coming out of the school. Obviously you aren't stupid. You would have thought something was wrong with this situation, right?"

Gabriella chuckled at this. "Yeah. You're right. I found it a little strange." She looked around the boardwalk to see if she could spot anyone of their friends, but when she looked at Jason she noticed that his eyes were a little glazed over and it looked as if he wanted to say something again. "Anything else on your mind?"

"Actually, I remember when we were watching that movie at your house like a week or two ago and we were talking about your old school."

"Yeah?" Gabriella asked as she had a feeling she knew where Jason was going with this.

"And you mentioned that you were smart. This teacher, Miss Kemper, is helping me, but she recommends that I get additional help outside of summer school, and so I'm thinking why don't I just ask you for help?" Jason looked at her with a small smile and then added, "That is if you don't mind?"

"I would really love to Jason—"

"I'm sensing a but though."

"—But, English wasn't really my good subject either. I'm a lot better at math and science."

"But you said you got straight A's," he pointed out.

"I know, but English was a subject that I had to really work at. It's as if I knew how to do the homework, but I can't explain the material as it still barely makes sense in my head. I'm really sorry that I can't help, but I'm afraid that I might just confuse you even more."

Jason sighed. "Yeah. That's okay."

"But I think Troy's really good at English. Or at least that's what he told me." Gabriella saw Jason's surprised face and she looked guilty, "Oh no! I don't' know if I was supposed to share that. Obviously, from the looks of it, you didn't know that, but…yeah, he's good at English he said."

Jason let the news sink in as between him, Troy, Zeke, and Chad they never really talked about grades. If they did talk about school at all is would be about their basketball team or gym class. They would never talk about their other grades, which is why Jason didn't tell them about him failing English. He didn't need them teasing him about it either.

"Thanks Gabriella. I'll think about it. I'm not too sure Troy would help me though. We're kind of not speaking right now."

If only she knew that she was the reason why Troy and Jason weren't speaking to one another.

* * *

When Jason and Gabriella walked into the restaurant it wasn't hard to point out where their friends were sitting. Gabriella had wished that Sharpay found a more creative spot to eat dinner at, but given that they all had lunch earlier at a different spot and there were a lot of people narrowed down the options around Cannary. Sitting at the center table of her dad's restaurant was Sharpay at the head of the table, and then there was an empty chair on the right hand side, with Taylor and Chad filling in the last two seats on that side. Kelsi was sitting at the other end of the table, across from Sharpay, with Amanda sitting on Kelsi's left, Troy was in the middle, and then Zeke was in between Troy and Sharpay.

No one had seen Jason and Gabriella enter until Sharpay looked over towards the door. She didn't look the least happy and Gabriella wondered if that was because of the news she shared with most of their friends at lunch.

Troy looked up in alarm as he was hoping Gabriella would sit next to him, and he almost thought she did sit down until he saw that the girl who was sitting on his left had blonde hair.

Jason and Gabriella walked over to the table and looked at the one chair that was left open. "Um…where should we sit?"

"Cross, we need you down here. Sharpay and I have something to tell you," Zeke announced proudly as he pointed to the seat across from him.

"It's not good news to spread," Taylor mumbled to Chad bitterly.

"Gabi, you can sit down by Troy. There should be an open seat _soon_," the blonde hissed out as everyone looked around awkwardly. Gabriella was starting to realize that maybe Sharpay didn't like the other blonde at the table.

She slowly moved over towards Troy as he scratched the back of his neck. He looked from Amanda who seemed like she was planning on staying put in that chair even though she wasn't technically invited to stay.

"Hey," Gabriella greeted that side of the table.

She looked even more perfect than before, and that made Troy smile. "Hey. You missed quite the afternoon."

Amanda suddenly looked up with a surprised smile on her face. "I'm in your seat. I'm so sorry. I'm just waiting for my order to come so that I can leave. I'll move if—"

"No," Gabriella interrupted. "You can stay. I really don't mind."

Troy grew nervous as he watched Amanda and Gabriella interact. It was true that Amanda was just waiting for her order so that she could take it home for her family, but he really wanted Gabriella to sit by him.

"Are you sure because I don't want to impose?"

Gabriella gave the blonde a look over and forced a smile. "I'm sure. You and Troy have hardly had time to see each other this summer. I've heard some great things about you."

Amanda looked excitedly between Troy and Gabriella before her eyes met Gabriella's. "Really? Because I haven't heard anything—"

"Okay," Troy exclaimed as he tried to shut Amanda up before she said anything to put Gabriella in a bad mood. "So Brie we can get you a chair and then I'm sure we can have Chad and Taylor move over so that you can sit down by us. Believe me; you probably don't want to be down by Zeke and Shar as they're practically fucking each other with their eyes."

Gabriella rolled her eyes at Troy's word choice, but she nonetheless followed him obediently. Troy led her to the back room where they kept the extra tables just in case and the extra chairs for times when they had more than eight people at a table.

She thought he was just going to grab a chair, but instead when the door shut behind her he flicked on the light so that he could see her perfectly.

"Have I told you how beautiful you look today?"

"No. But in all fairness, we were kind of busy when we were alone today in the shed," Gabriella teased with a smile. He walked closer to her so that he was blocking her into the wall with both of his hands on either side of her head.

"Well you look gorgeous Brie. And I'm sorry," he whispered in her ear.

"What are you sorry about?" Her question came out as a whisper. He lightly kissed her below her ear as her breathing increased gradually.

"About Amanda."

"You don't have—"

"She's a cool friend, but sometimes she doesn't realize that she's not invited."

Gabriella sighed as she stroked her hand through Troy's hair. "Tell me something, and be completely honest." Troy looked at her unsurely for a second but then waited for her to continue. "If I wasn't here, in Cannary, then would Amanda be hanging out with you guys?"

"We're all busy in the summer with our own jobs and family, and usually she goes on vacation for a couple of weeks."

Gabriella shook her head. "But if it was a normal day where you didn't have anything going on, would she probably hang out with you?"

"…Yeah. Chad, Zeke, Jason, and even the two girls all hung out with Amanda during the school year. She's kind of a part of the group when its school time due to her being in music classes with Kelsi, but when it's summer time she's usually on vacation"

Gabriella nodded her head. It really didn't bother her now as she understood why Amanda was sitting with them. She is friends with mostly everyone at the table, and obviously, friends didn't need invitations to hang out with one another.

"It's okay that she's sitting at the table then," Gabriella decided. "I'm fine with it. She's your friend and friends don't need to be invited. If she wants to hang out with you guys, then I'm not going to stop her."

"Thank you." He knows that he doesn't need her approval, but somehow when Gabriella walked in with surprise evidently on her face at seeing Amanda, he felt sorry. He had felt guilty. "Are we still on for tonight, after dinner?" Troy changed the topic to a happier conversation.

His mouth was just inches from hers and she longed for it to crash over her. Gabriella tore her eyes away from Troy's rosy lips and smiled at him. "Yeah, of course. Are you going to finally tell me where we're going, or will I just have to be surprised, but keep in mind that I hate surprises."

Troy chuckled. "Are you trying to guilt me into telling you because it's starting to work."

Gabriella smirked up at Troy as her hands ran down his sides to rest on his lower back. "You know," Gabriella lifted herself up on her toes and pressed a kiss to the side of his mouth, "I would tell you if you asked me politely." She connected their lips again, but this time she lingered near his mouth as he sucked in a breath. "Surely there's something I can do to make you change your mind?"

Troy almost let himself unwind and fall into Gabriella's seduction trap, but he untangled himself and when she tried to kiss him again he held her at arm's length. "Oh no. If I let you kiss me again then I'll end up telling you, and I really want to keep it a secret."

Gabriella pouted as she watched Troy turn around to grab a chair. She couldn't help but notice how his arms looked when he held up the chair. "What?" He asked.

"Nothing, I just…I'm hungry. Let's go eat dinner, and then we can get out of here."

* * *

"So let me get this straight. Kelsi was completely silent, Chad started to have a coughing fit, and Taylor cracked the glass she was holding?" Gabriella looked at Troy's nodding head. "That must have been a weak glass then."

"Shar and Zeke were so calm about this. She announced it as if she was telling them that she was hosting a beach party." Troy led Gabriella to a fence that had a small gap in it. He pointed to it as Gabriella's eyes widened.

She looked beyond the fence and then back at Troy as she noticed that there was nothing on the other side. That was a lie though as she did see one thing: dirt.

"You want me to go through that hole? Just to see dirt?" She noticed that there was a slightly grassy hill that was beyond the five hundred feet of dirt, and she had to wonder why the town blocked this place off with a flimsy fence that anyone could climb.

"I didn't know if you could climb fences, and I also didn't know if you _wanted_ to climb a fence. So I provide you with this gap and it's your choice to either go through it or climb, but I'm just trying to give you options." He pulled the metal back so that Gabriella could easily get through, but she would still get dirt somewhere on her dress, and she didn't want that.

"I'll climb. Just hold me shoes for a moment, 'kay?" She slid off her black flip-flops and handed them to Troy. She quickly placed herself on the ten foot fence and started to climb so that she could hoist herself over the top. Gracefully, she hopped down and smirked at Troy's stunned face. "What?"

"You just made that look so effortless. Have you had practice," he teased.

Gabriella rolled her eyes while catching her shoes. "I used to own a tree house. I got used to climbing things." She watched him easily hop over the fence as it took her at least twenty seconds to do it herself, but Troy cut her time in half. "And what about you? You just hopped the fence in ten seconds!"

He flashed a smiled as she put his hand on her lower back to lead her towards the grassy hill. "But I'm a guy, and guys hop fences."

"So back to telling me about lunch," Gabriella changed the subject and ignored Troy's comment, "What did everyone do after they got over their initial shock?"

"Kelsi's a great friend no matter what the circumstances. Sometimes she is too nice, and so she did what any good friend would do and she shared Sharpay's excitement. But deep down I bet she's worried. Taylor on the other hand was totally against it. She didn't bother hiding her feelings either as you could tell that she's against teenage pregnancy."

"And Chad?"

"Chad was just acting like Chad. He looked worried at first, but I think deep down he just wants Zeke and Shar to be okay. I think when it comes to guys, we don't really think it affects us that much considering we're not in Zeke's place. I know I kind of got into a pissy mood after hearing about it, but ultimately, it doesn't really affect me."

"But your one of their closest friends," Gabriella pointed out as she let herself listen to Troy's thinking.

"Yeah, I am their friend, but them having a baby isn't really going to affect me like a baby's going to affect them, is it? Maybe Zeke and Sharpay won't be able to hang out as much, and their last two years of high school are going to be _way_ different, but ultimately, I'm still going to be their friend, and they're going to be mine. I think that's why Chad acted as if nothing was different. It's just how guys think, and I'm pretty sure that's how Jason's thinking too."

"And of course girls think differently as we really act on our emotions, and that's why Kelsi was the one squealing with joy and Taylor was the one sulking," Gabriella spoke slowly as what Troy said made a lot of sense. Girls did tend to act differently on their emotions. "But, in the end, they're still going to be our friends and we're going to be there for them too."

Troy tapped her on the nose as they came to the top of the hill. "Exactly. Yes, we might have to deal with an even more hormonal Sharpay and a stressed out Zeke, but they're the ones who are going to have to adjust the most, and we can only be there for them to lean on."

"You really are a good person Troy."

"You thought I was a bad person? A bad person who you make out with?" He grabbed her hand before she could walk further. "Here," he motioned to five feet in front of them and smiled when he heard her gasp.

There was as blanket, a few candles that were lit, and a picnic basket that was similar to the one he had when they were at Kyle Sander's beach party.

"How did you do this Troy? You didn't have a car down at the boardwalk, and there's no way that you could have walked here to light the candles, and then walked back in time," she pointed out.

"You don't like it?"

"Um," she didn't want to hurt his feelings, but looking at the romantic scene in front of her just didn't seem right. "I just…don't understand?"

He kissed the back of her hand before letting go. She followed his lead and sat down on the blanket. The sky was fully lit up by the stars as they could see the whole town from just the hill. It was a magnificent sight to see as the lights on the boardwalk stood out the most.

"Zeke let me borrow his car when you guys were all getting ice cream and—"Gabriella laughed at this. Troy stopped talking as he looked at her. "You weren't confused about me lighting the candles, were you?" She shook her head. "I guess I just wanted to be alone with you. And well, this is romantic, right?"

"You were aiming for romantic? Because I think this kind of deserves an 'A' then as you have definitely succeeded in romance."

"Are you mocking me?" Troy switched his position so that he could clearly see Gabriella instead of having to turn his head to look at her. "Because if you are then I guess I should just skip to what I wanted to ask you."

Gabriella felt a little unsure about this, but she let him continue. It was as if she knew what he was going to ask, but she didn't want to get her hopes up. "And what's that Troy Bolton?"

"You're different from anyone that I've ever met, and believe me, that is a good thing. It's as if I'm a whole new person as I have no idea what I'm doing with you half that time."

"Is this supposed to be reassuring me or something?"

"Shh," he picked up her hand in a sweet gesture. "No interruptions please or else I'm going to completely forget my whole speech."

"Sorry," Gabriella whispered even though she thought Troy couldn't hear her.

He flashed a smile as he looked down at their joined hands. "In the past, I've always driven myself towards basketball and I even ran track for a couple of years too. In eighth grade, all the guys at my old school would be concentrating on puppy relationships with girls who had no idea what they were doing." His finger swiveled around her pointer finger as he took a breath and looked up at her face.

"Then in high school Shar and Zeke got serious with one another, and Jason always had Kelsi. Chad was on a new girl every month, and I was left with basketball. I didn't want or need someone as at parties I was always with someone, but…now you're here and I want to be with you all the time. I'm really hoping that you feel the same because if you don't then I'm really making myself look like an ass."

Gabriella bit her lower lip as she leaned into him a little. Her head leaned down on his shoulder as his arm wrapped around her shoulders. "I do feel the same way."

"And we're having fun with one another. It's as if all the feelings that I have towards you are so clear." He paused. The fireworks were just about to begin as it was nearing nine o'clock. It was now or never as he kissed the top of her head.

Troy had been with different girls at parties, but not once had he taken this step with them. He was ready for a committed relationship, and he wanted to experience it with Gabriella.

"I want you to be my girlfriend."


	14. William Blake

_"Where cheating is, there's mischief there." William Blake_

* * *

"I can't believe you told Mr. Danforth that I would help out at his football camp. A _football_ camp, dad!" Gabriella continued to eat her breakfast which consisted of a chocolate chip muffin. "I don't even play football. I don't even like watching football."

"That's not true," Taylor pointed out with a smirk on her face. "Austin used to play and so you would watch every single game he was in."

Gabriella glared at her friend who looked extremely happy for that morning. It was a Monday and her dad was leaving in a couple of hours to go with Lauren to her parents' house. Gabriella had also just found out that her dad volunteered her to help out at a football camp that Charlie Danforth was in charge of coaching. He was actually the high school football coach, and so he ran a camp for high school kids. Gabriella was surprised to hear that not only did Cannary kids join the camp, but certain schools from around the nation sent their teams to Charlie's camp because it was well-known.

"Gabs, at your old school you didn't need community service hours, but in Cannary, you need at least forty community service hours to graduate. You're about thirty hours behind everyone if you want to go to homecoming this year," her dad reasoned with her. "Plus, you and Chad used to love going to the football games when you guys were younger."

"That's when all we had to do was fill the water bottles. Now I'm going to have to move equipment, and bring all the balls out and, oh yeah," Gabriella said sarcastically, "Chad isn't going to be there today."

"Oh?" Taylor asked with interest. "Where is he going to be then?"

"He, Jason, Zeke, and Troy all have a basketball camp in the gymnasium. It's for kids from fifth to eighth grade that Mr. Bolton runs. I guess the high school basketball team helps out at the camp also," Gabriella mumbled as she threw her breakfast away. "I mean, it's bad enough that I'm not even allowed to stay here while you're away, but you're also sending me to the Danforth's as if I'm five years old again."

"Well given you just got into trouble with the police, your mother feels that it's necessary to keep you with someone," her dad explained with a sigh. "If it was just up to me I would let you stay here, but Taylor is to stay at Kelsi's and you are to stay with Chad." He looked at the time and smiled at Gabriella. "You better get going honey. After all, you don't want to be late."

Gabriella smiled bitterly as she hugged her dad goodbye. This was probably going to be the last time that she would see him before he left for three days. "Bye dad. I love you."

"Love you too kid."

* * *

"We have to have more than forty hours by now," Zeke complained as he pulled the bag of basketballs behind himself lazily.

"Sixty-two," Jason grunted as he pulled another bag. "And we're going to be adding another twenty this summer from this camp."

"Then why are we doing this!?" Chad groaned as he laid on the court's floor. It was too early in his opinion to be up, and it was especially too early for them to be around younger kids who barely knew how to cooperate with one another.

It was busy in the gym as kids were surrounding them, but the worst part about that morning was that half the kids in the gym right now were supposed to be going out to the football fields. Mr. Danforth and Mr. Bolton were talking in Mr. Bolton's office about something, but the teenagers all knew that it was nothing serious as their dad's just got caught up in talking about old sports games.

Both guys and girls locker rooms were open as there wasn't enough space in one for all the kids to change, and so Troy was glad that he chose to change his clothes at home. Although it was common to see one of his friends changing in their car due to not wanting to wait in the gym with the younger kids.

Troy lightly kicked Chad in the side for lying on the ground. He rolled his eyes as it was too early for him also, but he was used to it since his dad rarely let him sleep in anyways on the week days. If he wasn't in the gym at this time, Troy was sure that he would have been either working or playing basketball in his backyard.

"So change of subject," Zeke said slyly as he looked at Chad. "Is it true that Gabi has to stay at your house for the next three days?"

"Yup. She gets my room and I get the futon in the basement." Chad sat up now as he started to stretch out his legs on the floor. "I can't believe my parents are putting me in the basement."

"You deserve to be put in the basement, and, oh yeah," Gabriella smirked with her hand on her hip. Her white t-shirt was slightly baggy on her arms and fitting on her torso. Her red shorts were supposed to go down to her knees, but she had the hem of the shorts rolled so that the shorts came to her mid thigh, "I would appreciate it if you could change your sheets. I like sleeping in a clean bed and not a dirty one."

Gabriella didn't see Chad's reaction as her eyes traveled over the other two guys standing closest to him on the ground. But her eyes didn't stop on Zeke as she looked past his shoulder to see Troy standing with his own smirk on his face. He had a cocky expression filling his face as he crossed his arms.

Gabriella bit her lip before she smiled genuinely. Her white teeth glistened as her legs started moving towards the basketball captain. She started off walking and then her legs broke out into a sprint.

Troy's arms opened with affection as he caught Gabriella when she jumped. Her legs wrapped securely around his waist while she pressed her lips against his in greeting. When she pulled back they were both grinning like they were the only two in the world.

"Good morning boyfriend," Gabriella nudged her forehead against his as she felt his hands on her lower back, pushing up her t-shirt a little to reveal some of her skin.

"This is a good morning now that you're here. I was starting to think that you just bailed on the football camp." Troy readjusted her so that she was wrapped around his side and he could see forward properly.

Gabriella laughed at this. "Troy, you do know that I can stand now. You don't have to hold me like this, I must be heavy."

"You're like air. You don't weigh anything." Troy looked at his laughing friends and noticed that Jason didn't look upset which surprised Troy. He still had his doubts about his friend, but when Gabriella broke her promise to Jason and told Troy how Jason needed help, he felt bad for one of his closer friends. After all, he and Jason had been friends since sixth grade.

"So you ready for football camp Gabs?" Zeke asked. "It should be easy considering Charlie makes them run for the first hour. You could probably just sit there and watch."

"Great," Gabriella rolled her eyes, "I get to sit around in the one hundred degree heat. Why is it that it's sunny and hot this week when I need it to rain?"

"Because the weather hates you?" Chad supplied.

Gabriella rested her chin on Troy's shoulder when she looked around the gym at all the different kids standing around. Most of them were in secluded groups which were talking and laughing. There were a couple of younger kids there, but for the most part they all looked to be in eighth grade or higher.

"At least you guys get little kids to work with while I have high school ass holes to control. I don't know what my dad was thinking when he told Charlie that I would help. I can barely even throw a football," Gabriella complained. She leaned over and whispered in Troy's ear, "And your dad is coming so you might want to put me down?"

Troy instantly dropped his hands from Gabriella's waist so that she could hop to the ground. Mr. Bolton and Mr. Danforth walked over with grins spread on their faces. "Hey guys, and Gabriella," Jack greeted in one of the happiest tones Gabriella had heard him use. There was no question about it as anyone could tell that Jack really did love the game of basketball and couldn't wait to teach the kids.

"You look ready to run Gabi," Charlie commented.

"What?" Her eyes went wide as her mouth dropped open. Chad snickered as he knew all along what Carlos and Charlie were planning when Gabriella was volunteered to help out his dad. Gabriella kicked Chad's side as she glared at him. "You knew I was going to be running?"

"…Yeah."

"Your dad didn't tell you?" Mr. Danforth asked kindly. Gabriella shook her head with a forced smile. "He told me how you ran track last year and nearly won the state champion title, and so we both thought that if you trained at my camp then it'll help you get ready to run cross country this year."

"I don't run long distance. I like running in track during the spring time though."

"He thought you might like this also. But, you need community service hours to even consider joining a sport first." Both coaches looked at the time on the wall. "Oh dear, we best be getting the players rounded up. We're already ten minutes late."

Gabriella was about to follow Mr. Danforth when she felt someone tug at her hand. She turned and smiled at Troy. "Come here." He pulled her closer so that her lower body was pressed against him. His lips were barely touching her mouth when he whispered, "Don't forget that the football players are the ones wearing the shoulder pads."

Gabriella let his words register before she realized he was mocking her. She pulled back with a sarcastic glare on her face. "Don't forget, that I can cancel on our date tomorrow night."

Troy laughed out loud as Gabriella walked away and over towards the door to wait for Mr. Danforth. She turned her head to look back at Troy and winked once to let him know that she was kidding. He just shook his head and watched her exit.

"You're whipped," Jason commented.

Troy looked around and noticed that they were the only two as Chad and Zeke followed his dad away. "I guess I am, but it's fine." Troy took one last weary glance around to make sure that they were the only two that were listening. "About a couple of days ago in my basement—"

"Don't sweat it Troy. I was just pissed that day, and I took it out on you."

"So we're cool because I haven't seen you around for a while?" Troy sat down next to Jason and started stretching out his legs to make himself seem busy.

"I've been meaning to talk to you about that." Jason looked down at the ground; finding it easier to look at the floor than his friend. "I kind of need your help."

"Oh?" Troy tried his best to sound surprised as he picked at his shoelaces.

"I was wondering if you have any free time so that…you could help me out with English," Jason rushed the last part of his sentence so that the words blended together. If Troy didn't know what he was talking about then he would have asked Jason to repeat.

"I'll help you."

Jason was about to repeat what he said and he was ready to try to convince Troy why he needed help, but was too shocked by Troy's answer.

"Don't look so surprised man. It's just English, and by the time I help you, you'll know this stuff like the back of your hand." Troy stood up and offered his hand to Jason to help him up. They then proceeded to do their 'guy' handshake.

"You're not going to ask 'why?' because I can explain," Jason offered. "I really don't mind now that you already agreed."

"There's no need for an explanation. You're my friend and I'm willing to help. Just accept it dude."

Troy offered Jason one last smile before heading over to where his dad and his other teammates were. It felt good knowing that he and Jason were okay again. Troy could now push the threat of Jason and Gabriella being together to the back of his mind.

* * *

"So are you staying at Kelsi's all day or are you guys doing something tonight?" Gabriella asked as she held her cell phone between her shoulder and ear. She was busy picking up all the footballs on the ground and placing them into a bag while talking to Taylor.

"I was actually hoping that you and I could hang out later tonight? Just the two of us?" Taylor asked as she was supposed to be staying at Kelsi's while Carlos was out of town, but Gabriella knew that Kelsi's parents wouldn't mind if Taylor went out and did something.

Gabriella took a second to think about what she had planned that night, but couldn't think of one thing. Her hands held the rough ball in her hand as she stood still to continue talking to her friend. Her whole body was nearly soaked in sweat due to the weather, and she was starting to think that she was stupid for thinking that she wanted to put all the equipment away by herself when Mr. Danforth offered to help her. But luckily, she just had the balls to pick up now seeing as she did everything else already.

"Yeah. Let's do something together. I should be free."

"Cool," Taylor sounded excited. "You want to go to this one café that Kelsi showed me the other day?"

"Yeah. And seeing as my dad didn't take your car keys away, you want to pick me up later tonight since I don't' feel like walking anytime soon."

Taylor made a sympathetic noise. "I'm sorry honey. It was really hot out today. I almost forgot that you had to help out at that football camp."

Gabriella laughed without humor. "I didn't just help out. I actually had to run the five miles which was supposed to be their warm-up and then I did the running, speed, and strength conditioning drills Mr. Danforth had planned. Right now I literally feel like I showered in my own sweat. It's disgusting."

"Coming from the girl who slept with at least four guys at her old school?" Taylor supplied to get a laugh out of Gabriella, but she found that anything but comical. "Sorry, but you know it's true. Before Austin you slept around, and that's totally fine."

"Looking good Ella!" A voice called from behind Gabriella before she could defend herself against Taylor. Gabriella nearly dropped the phone when she heard that deep voice.

"Um Tay? I have to go. Call me later with more details about tonight." Gabriella shut her cell phone before Taylor could respond. She turned around to see the boy behind her and a smile broke out onto her face.

He was no longer the nine year old boy who she always imagined. It was hard changing your vision of someone if you met them when they were nine years old. It's like since she knew him for about five years when he was nine years old, then he would always be that little boy. But that's not the case anymore, as Gabriella was forced to remember how he looked when she left New Mexico three and a half weeks ago.

He had sandy blonde hair that was getting lighter and lighter due to the sun. His skin was a weak tan, but could only get better with this weather. He stood at least a good six inches taller than her as he looked to be about Troy's height.

"Lucas?" Gabriella exclaimed. He nodded excitedly as the two met in a huge hug. He nearly picked her off the ground as Gabriella fit her arms around his torso. "I didn't even know you were here! When did this happen? I thought you were playing soccer instead of football?"

"Yeah," he chuckled bashfully. "But when the coach talked to me at the end of school year he convinced me that football would be the best choice. After all, I'll be on varsity and second string. I'll be backing my brother up if anything happens and I guess I'm supposed to be learning _from the best_." Lucas rolled his eyes at his last sentence. He didn't exactly see eye to eye with his coach and Gabriella could tell this fact. "Supposedly Austin is supposed to teach me how to be a better player so that I'll be ready next year to take over the team."

"So…the whole team's here?" Gabriella asked quietly.

Lucas sensed what information she wanted without asking it directly. "He's not here Ella. Coach only sent the freshmen team and any freshmen who were put on the junior varsity and varsity teams. And I can safely reassure you that almost all the guys from Albuquerque don't know who you are since we weren't at your school last year. So your location is safe from people back home."

Gabriella smiled thankfully at Lucas. He looked proud that he could offer Gabriella reassurance, and Gabriella couldn't help but smile because he looked so cute acting all boyishly. "So you've noticed that I haven't told anyone where I live?"

"It's kind of hard not to notice. You don't respond on Facebook and you don't respond to peoples' text."

"I don't' know what 'people' you're talking about, but I really don't feel up to people telling me that it's my fault Austin and I broke up. So I would really appreciate it if you wouldn't say anything to your family or people back at home."

Lucas nodded his head. He had seen Gabriella at her worst and he had seen her at one of her best moments, but he never thought in a million years that he would be standing there on the football field with her asking him for something.

"Your secret is safe with me, but Ella?"

"Yeah?"

"You should really check your messages sometime. A couple of days ago people stopped blaming you and started to forget about the whole breakup. Now your old friends just want to talk to you so that they can make sure you're all right." Lucas hesitated before looking down at the ground with red cheeks. "And I was getting worried when I didn't hear back from you after a week. It would suck if anything happened to you."

Gabriella sighed as she felt guilty for shutting people like Lucas out of her life. Maybe if what he said was true, and people were actually forgetting the whole breakup between her and Austin, things could be normal between her and her old friends, but it would take a lot more than just his words to get her to call someone back in New Mexico.

"I'm sorry Lucas. I just couldn't deal with people, and so the easiest thing to do was to get a new phone to start over. I never thought that I would be worrying you in the process." Gabriella didn't want to leave Lucas after his confession. She felt as if she owed him a little more seeing as no matter what happened in her life, he was always on her side, even when her mother wasn't so caring. "What are you doing tomorrow after camp? I assume you're bunking at the hotel like everyone else from out of town?"

"Yeah, I'm staying at the one hotel in this small town. But I'm doing nothing, why?" He looked excited as he could now finally look at Gabriella without blushing.

"Want to hang out? Catch up?"

"I would like that."

"Me too," she said in a friendly tone before giving him one last hug and saying goodbye so that she could go find Troy and Chad to see what they had planned for lunch.

* * *

"So the munchkin's here?" Taylor asked while picking up a french-fry to eat. "Like in Cannary?" Gabriella nodded her head without saying anything. "I thought he played soccer and not football anymore?"

"That's what I thought, but I guess the coach said he had potential or something to be quarterback like Austin."

Taylor snorted. "Great. Because that's what the world needs, more people just like Austin."

Gabriella made a disapproving sound. "Luke is not like Austin. He's too nice and innocent." In her mind, he was just like his nine year old self five years ago.

"Innocent? Gabi, he's now a high school boy who probably will start hanging out with all the jocks and 'popular' kids. He's going to fall into Austin's manipulation, crap, and drugs. He'll be just like his brother by the time Austin graduates." Taylor watched as Gabriella sipped on her soda. What was supposed to be an easy going conversation of Taylor telling Gabriella what she discovered the day before, had turned into her trying to convince Gabriella that Lucas being in California was going to turn out bad.

"Lucas would never do drugs."

Taylor looked at Gabriella with disbelief. "Out of all the things that I said, you only say 'Lucas would never do drugs'?"

Gabriella pinched the bridge of her nose as she looked down at her food that seemed less appetizing now. Instead of eating, she opted to take a drink of her hot chocolate. "Tay, Luke is going to be okay." Although, doubt was now in Gabriella's mind as she had a feeling that it wasn't Taylor who put it there, but it was the fact that Gabriella always had it in the back of her mind. Taylor was just someone who brought it forward in Gabriella's thinking so now she had to realize her friend was right. Gabriella just didn't want to believe it. "You want to talk about something else? I really don't feel like talking about Luke anymore."

Taylor tightly smiled at Gabriella as she knew how her best friend thought, and for now Taylor would just let Gabriella be since she really didn't care what Lucas did in Cannary. Taylor was never that close to the fourteen year old boy anyways.

"Yeah, of course. I actually have some news that I received in a text yesterday." Taylor watched her friend to see if the news would either make Gabriella more upset or if it wouldn't even faze her. "Brook text me yesterday and when I didn't respond she called me."

"Oh?" The dark haired brunette flashed through Gabriella's mind as many drunken nights were spent with that cheerleader. "Did she say what she wanted?"

"It wasn't _what_ she wanted, but rather it was _who_ she wanted," Taylor revealed in a whisper. It was like a secret as being in Cannary for only three weeks was enough time to teach the girls that many people could overhear their conversation, and that could be bad. "She had been trying to get a hold of you for the past two weeks. But don't worry; she still doesn't know where we are."

Gabriella nodded her head, hoping she looked calm and collected. "That's…good? Did she say anything else?"

"Well," Taylor drew out the word as she smirked victoriously at Gabriella, "after I bitched her out for twenty minutes—"

"Tay!" Gabriella exclaimed with a giggle. She felt relieved that she could actually laugh about this after what happened before she moved to Cannary. She had lost nearly all of her friends except Taylor because of her break up with Austin, and never in a million years did she think she could laugh about Taylor bitching someone out. "You didn't!"

Taylor laughed also with a proud smile. "I did, and Brook was speechless for a couple of seconds!"

"No way!"

"Yup, but then afterwards she regained her speaking skills and started asking about you. I was a little weary, but since me yelling at her didn't seem to make her angry, then I just guessed that she was actually telling me the truth when she said she wants to apologize to you."

Gabriella made a disapproving noise, but deep down she couldn't deny the slight happiness in the pit of her stomach. Brook had been on the cheerleading squad with her, and they had been close as they had shared many nights together at parties. They were always drinking partners as whenever Gabriella felt the need to just release from all the stress of being with Austin, Brook would be at her side, bringing her to some kickass party.

"I guess summer hasn't been the same since you've left. Austin, now keep in mind that I hate the guy, but I'm told by many people that he's not doing good. He actually came forward the day after you left and told everyone that he created those lies about you cheating."

"So he actually admitted that he and Emma were fucking each other behind my back?" Gabriella asked bitterly.

Taylor looked a little sheepish. "No. He is still denying that Brook said, but he did tell everyone that he lied about you cheating. I guess he got a black eye from Justin because of that."

"Good. He deserves a black eye, but Justin doesn't deserve to give him one. He's practically just as bad as Austin."

"Did I just hear my brother's name?" Luke's voice called out cheerfully. Both girls looked up and Gabriella smiled in greeting. Taylor looked a little cautious, but she really had no reason to dislike Lucas. There was nothing wrong with him other than the face that his older brother was a jackass.

"Hey Luke! What are you doing here?" Gabriella stood up and hugged him in a friendly way. Behind Lucas there were five other guys who all looked to be different ages and from different schools considering they were all wearing different high school sweatshirts.

"Some of the guys were hungry and we really didn't feel like getting anything greasy considering we're supposed to be running a lot tomorrow," he explained. "Hey Taylor."

Taylor waved her hand a little. "Hey Lucas. Small world, right?"

"Yeah, no kidding. I nearly had a heart attack when Gabriella was at football camp." He looked behind himself to see that the five guys he was with were all looking at him curiously. "I should really get back to them, but I'll see you tomorrow Ella." Lucas looked at Taylor with a friendly smile on his face. He had always been the friendly kid who liked to see the good in everyone. "Bye Taylor. Maybe we'll see each other sometime too?"

"Yeah. Maybe."

"See you later Luke," Gabriella gently squeezed his arm before he walked off and she sat back down at the table with Taylor. "See? He's nice. He's almost too nice for his own good."

"I hate to admit this, but you're right Gabriella. He is very nice, but sometimes nice people slip up and tell their older brother where his ex-girlfriend is living."

Gabriella rolled her eyes, but laughed a little at how absurd Taylor sounded. "Now what were you saying about Brook?

"She really wants to get a hold of you, and I wanted to tell you that I've been texting her too. We've made amends, and on Facebook this morning, I started to talk to some more people from back home."

"Why do you sound like you've done something bad?"

Taylor watched Gabriella's expression but noticed that she didn't look upset like she expected. "You're not mad?"

"Mad?" Gabriella laughed again. "Tay, you're the one who has to go back to Albuquerque. You need friends there because you still have two years left at that high school. Of course I'm not going to be mad."

"So if I've made amends, does that mean that I'm allowed to give Brook your new cell phone number?"

Gabriella hesitated as she didn't know if she wanted to let people find her just yet. It was different with Luke considering no one would think to ask him if he ran into her while he was at football camp. But if Taylor did give Brook her number than it would be very possible that many people could get a hold of it. Brook was never one to shy away from any gossip and trouble, and that's what Gabriella's cell number would start.

"Not yet. I just have to think about it for a while. It's not as if they stuck by my side while Austin spread lies about me. It'll take a while for me to just forgive her for ditching me," Gabriella explained.

Taylor laid a comforting hand on Gabriella's arm. "That's understandable. I'll just tell Brook that."

* * *

Sharpay sniffled as she wiped her hand underneath her nose. She was right when she told Gabriella and Zeke that her parents would react badly when telling them that she was pregnant. The only thing she wasn't right about was the fact that they didn't actually kick her out. But they might as well have due to her sitting on the curb of the empty street, crying her eyes out.

The maid had been serving them salads while her mother was talking about her garden. The conversation had started to drift off when Sharpay finally told them about being pregnant. As much as she wanted someone there to support her when telling her parents, she didn't want Zeke around due to not knowing how her dad was going to react. Her mother had actually gone into shock while her father denied it at first. But when Sharpay shed her first tear that was when her parents knew she wasn't kidding or trying to fool them. At first her father, Vance, turned red in the face, and then his yelling came. Her mother gave her a dirty look before trying to calm Vance down.

No one noticed that she walked out from dinner.

She had to leave as her father was shouting things about abortions and saying horrible things about the father of her baby.

Sharpay at first walked around the block, but when she reached her house within ten minutes, she still didn't want to go inside. Her tears still hadn't subsided, and so she walked into town. Her makeup was surely smeared, but luckily she wasn't wearing anything on her eyes so mascara wasn't running down her face.

"A pretty girl shouldn't be crying," a smooth voice spoke. She didn't look up as she folded her arms over her stomach and held herself. Her life felt ruined as she could only hear her father saying she needed to get rid of the baby.

The boy crouched down next to her and from the corner of her eye she could see the red basketball shoes inches away from her jean clad thigh. "Here," he offered her a Kleenex by holding it out in front of her face.

She slowly turned her head and noticed that it wasn't a man next to her, but a teenage boy who looked a year or two younger than herself. He had short blonde hair that had old highlights on the end of his slightly messy ends, his eyes glistened in the dark air, and a soft smile made his dimples stand out. His white pearly teeth glistened as his boyish features matched perfectly with his kind words.

"Here," he nudged it towards her again, "Take it. I just bought it."

Sharpay's face scrunched up into confusion as she took the white tissue from him. She dabbed at her eyes and cheeks before she noticed that he sat down next to her on the cement.

"You bought Kleenex?" Her snappy personality still showed itself as she made herself stop crying. She didn't know how she made herself stop crying, but she was relieved nonetheless. Maybe it was because she didn't want to cry in front of a stranger, or maybe it was because this stranger was taking her mind off of her parents. "_Why_?"

The blonde boy chuckled. "I'm in the football camp Mr. Danforth coaches, and believe it or not, sometimes football players get bloody noses and our hotel room doesn't have Kleenex in the room." Sharpay gave him a strange look and he just laughed again. His laughing made Sharpay laugh a little as she couldn't believe that she was laughing because of this unknown boy. It wasn't like her to be this carefree around a visitor—especially a guy who she would never talk to in school. He put his hand out. "I'm Luke. And you are?"

Sharpay put the tissue down in the street so that she could shake his hand. "I'm Sharpay, the crazy girl who looks like a homeless person right now."

Lucas smiled charmingly. He didn't let go of her hand as his fingers massaged Sharpay's wrist for a moment. She hated to admit that she felt a spark when he touched her, but she had to force herself to think of Zeke…and her baby.

"You want company?" The tone Lucas used was anything but friendly as he wasn't acting like his usual self he presented. If Gabriella saw him now then she would hardly recognize him. Lucas wasn't like Austin, but yet, that didn't mean he wanted to settle down either. He just wanted to have a fun summer and a cool story to tell his friends back home. Also, it would be awesome to tell people at football camp about how he hooked up with an older chick that lived in Cannary.

Sharpay hesitated while she let Lucas hold her hand still. It was wrong in so many ways, but maybe he really did just want to keep her company?

"I don't bite," he promised her.

Sharpay nodded her head numbly. "I know a place where we could go."

He smiled victoriously. "Awesome."

* * *

**Author's Note--Please don't hate me and thanks for the reviews!**


	15. Albert Einstein

_"Learn from yesterday, live for today, hope for tomorrow." Albert Einstein_

* * *

"I can't believe I let you talk me into walking," he whined like a five year old. Gabriella looked at the boy next to her and rolled her eyes. She barely received any sleep that night as she just stared at Chad's ceiling for the most part. Her mind was too restless as she couldn't stop thinking about her and Taylor's conversation about Brook. Gabriella knew it shouldn't have been that big of deal seeing as she would never possibly see her old friends again, unless she visited her mom, but it was quite obvious that Anna didn't want Gabriella to become friends with them again.

"Would you relax? Walking is good for you," Gabriella retorted with a smirk. "Although it is kind of cold."

He laughed at her as he thought she deserved to stay cold, after all, they did leave the house twenty minutes earlier than what he would have had to if he drove. "Serves you right. We could be sitting inside my warm car right now, but now we're stuck walking to camp and then we're going to have to ask Bolton for a ride."

Gabriella smiled. "Asking Troy for a ride would hardly be a bad thing."

"Yeah," Chad said sarcastically, "If you're his girlfriend you're lucky, but if you're his best friend and have to witness his mushy boyfriend act then you're not."

"Well then I guess this is your lucky day due to me not needing a ride from Troy. I actually have lunch planned with an old friend, plus Troy said he needed time to get ready for tonight, so he really can't hang out with me he said. Don't you listen? He said that yesterday at lunch," Gabriella pointed out.

Chad held up his hands in mock surrender. "Sorry for not wanting to listen to you two talking like you're in some cheesy romantic movie." He kicked a rock in front of him as he looked at Gabriella, finally catching onto what she said. "Old friend? As in Taylor?"

Gabriella ignored Chad's smile that widened at mentioning Taylor's name. "Nah. His name is Luke and he lives in Albuquerque…actually, he's Austin's younger brother."

Chad stopped walking which created a domino effect. "Are you okay Chad?"

"Austin? As in you're meeting your ex-boyfriends younger brother?" Gabriella nodded her head. "Why?"

"Believe it or not, Luke is really nice. I kind of see him as my younger brother too. One time I was so drunk and upset over Austin that Luke ended up holding my hair back in the bathroom while I puked my guts out. He's a sweet kid. I think you'd like him actually."

Chad smiled as he could tell by the way Gabriella spoke that she really cared about this kid. He must be good if Gabriella trusted him. "I probably will like him. At least when I meet him I won't be the only guy anymore to not have a girlfriend."

"Jason isn't dating anyone," Gabriella commented.

Chad shrugged while falling into step with Gabriella again. "He's hardly around anymore. Zeke's always with Sharpay and now you and Bolton rocked up together. That leaves me with Tay and Kels, and no offense, but they talk like girls. And I so don't want to know the importance between some fictional vampire character and some werewolf."

Gabriella laughed while nudging Chad in the shoulder. "You mean Edward and Jacob?"

Chad looked at her like she was crazy. "Like I said before: I don't want to know."

* * *

"Why is it so hot in this gym?" Troy complained lazily while rubbing his eyes to shield himself from the florescent lights.

"Because our school is too cheap to get air conditioning," Jason suggested with a shrug of his shoulders.

Once again kids surrounded them. This time though, they were mingling with more than just their school groups. Kids with different backgrounds broke out of their social circles and made an effort to get to know more people.

"I thought the football players were supposed to meet outside?" Zeke asked as he had his phone out with a frustrated look on his face. Troy knew he was trying to get a hold of Sharpay, but for some reason she was being very hard on the poor guy and not calling him back. "And where is Danforth? Leave it to Chad to be late." Zeke looked around and sighed one last time as he looked at his phone. I'm actually going to go get a drink. Anyone want anything?"

Zeke stood up as both Jason and Troy took Zeke up on his offer and asked for a water bottle. Usually they would be fine with using the drinking fountain, but with more than fifty kids in the basketball camp, the lines were too long for this kind of heat.

Zeke bumped into Chad and Gabriella as he was leaving the gym and they were walking in. The guys exchanged a fist bump while Gabriella continued walking. She noticed that Zeke wasn't as happy as he usually was, but she shook it off as him just being tired.

"Hey you two," Gabriella greeted. She sat down next to Troy on the bleachers and kissed him gently on the cheek. He was already starting to get sticky with sweat and she frowned. "It's really hot in here compared to outside."

"No kidding," Troy replied with a cheeky smile. "I think since I have to endure this heat then I should get something in return."

Gabriella looked around to see that Chad and Jason had wandered over to some over high school basketball players who were organizing a quick game before the camp actually started.

"Hm…" She smirked at Troy. "Wouldn't me kissing you make you even hotter?"

Troy chuckled. "I'll take my chances."

Troy wrapped his arms around Gabriella and drew her in closer. She was starting to crave Troy's touch as when she was laying awake the previous night she let her mind imagine what it would feel like falling asleep in his arms. She had a feeling that she would feel even safer and securer than she does now. It would be more than nice to fall asleep with him holding her.

Gabriella curled herself around his sitting frame with her face buried in his neck. She lightly pressed her lips to his heated skin as he embraced her. His hands spread out on her back which was covered with Chad's sweatshirt. He had finally caved when walking with Gabriella that morning and ended up giving up his sweat shirt due to her being so cold.

"You feel so warm…and sweaty," She added with a giggle. A content smile made its way onto her face as she could see herself falling asleep if they stayed in that position any longer.

"That's because I was playing basketball before you got here. I also had weight training this morning with my dad." Gabriella pulled back so that she could see his face. "Believe it or not, people actually do get up early."

Gabriella smiled with mischief. But before she could speak a group of rowdy boys walked passed. Although they were hardly considered boys as they all looked like young freshmen due to they all looked like they were in high school. She recognized one or two of them from the football camp, but the boy in the center of the attention she knew all too well.

Lucas was surrounded by five guys all with shoulder pads attached to their bodies. Laughter and congratulating could be heard while Lucas looked like he was eating up all the attention. Gabriella smiled a little as she was glad Lucas was branching out to the other guys and making new friends.

"You see that guy right there?" Gabriella asked while pointing towards Lucas who now had his back towards her. The kids were all talking about something and within a couple of days everyone else will know exactly what Sharpay and Lucas did the night before.

"Yeah?"

"That's Lucas. He's from Albuquerque," Gabriella admitted quietly. She didn't look ashamed, but she wasn't smiling either as her grip on Troy slackened a bit.

Troy didn't know exactly what happened in Albuquerque. He only knew a little that lead to a hell of a lot more questions than he bargained for. He knew of Austin, he knew she moved because her mother felt like she couldn't handle having a daughter anymore, and he also knew she moved because of something bigger than her mother issues. He still had the picture of her and Austin—it was still safely in his nightstand drawer—and soon Troy would know the whole story of his girlfriend. Gabriella was just waiting for the right time to share her story with Troy.

"He's Austin's little brother."

Troy froze under Gabriella's grip as he turned to look from the laughing boy to his beautiful girlfriend. She looked unsure, almost as if she was afraid to talk to him about this, and so he put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her into his side so she could snuggle into his body.

He planted a kiss to the top of her head while breathing in her soothing scent. "Are you on good terms with him?"

"I'm hanging out with him after camp," she mumbled with her face being pressed against his chest. She didn't want to look up as she missed Troy's smile. "Are you mad?"

"Of course I'm not mad. We didn't have plans and I don't think I have to worry about some boy taking you away from me. By the way, how old is he?"

"Fourteen."

Troy chuckled. "See? I know I don't have to worry seeing as I trust you." Gabriella looked up. Troy added jokingly, "Plus, he's too young for you. You like them older."

Gabriella poked him in the chest, making him laugh even more. She laughed a little herself as he was right. Lucas was a little young for her and she saw him like a little brother. Being anything more with Lucas would be too gross for her.

"Have I told you that I can't wait for tonight?" Gabriella asked.

"Not yet, which makes me kind of disappointed. I was expecting better from you Montez."

She poked his chest even harder while grinning up at him sweetly. Her eyes fluttered as if she were convincing him to do something against his will. Her looks worked for her, and he couldn't help but turn into putty while she was at his side.

"Well I am excited. First dates are always the best. They either tell you if you're going to be a good couple or a bad couple."

* * *

"Why are you shopping?" Chad asked with disgust. He picked up an unknown vegetable and smelled it before putting it back. "This kind of seems pointless to me."

"This isn't shopping. I'm just here to buy food," Troy said in a pointed tone. He had the whole night planned to sweep Gabriella off her feet. He was going to cook a meal and then they would proceed to stay at his house for the night due to his parents being out. Troy wanted this date to be special as Gabriella was right in saying that first dates usually tell if you're going to be a great couple. He didn't want to disappoint her by doing something like taking her to the movies seeing as almost every couple did that.

Chad rolled his eyes as he watched Troy toss random items of food into the grocery cart he was pushing. In Cannary, they had a small grocery store that nearly everyone shopped at. It wasn't uncommon to run into someone you knew in the small aisles.

"Hey Harold."

"Chad, what are you talking about now?" Troy muttered as he scanned the labels on two different sauces.

"Hello boys," Harold greeted cheerfully. But then his beady little eyes landed on Troy's turned back and cleared his throat once more. But the boy in front of him didn't even move a muscle as he was too absorbed into whatever he was looking at. "I said hello boys."

Chad elbowed Troy before he finally realized that Harold was standing right behind him. Troy slowly turned around with a smile. He had yet learned why Harold didn't seem to like him, but he was starting to get used to it as the old man frowned at him.

"Hello Harold."

"Doing some shopping, I see." Harold looked into Troy's cart, which he basically had the right to do seeing as he owned the store among many things in California. "Planning a romantic evening with your loved one?"

Troy's cheeks blushed at being caught by Harold. He was used to being the center of attention when it came to basketball, but when it came to talking about his personal life then he had no experience whatsoever. Of course every kid had been a part of gossip at one time or another, but Troy had never been that serious before.

Chad nearly choked on laughter as he turned his strange sound into a coughing fit. Harold eyed Troy up so that he had the boy shuffling in his spot nervously. "I heard Carlos and Lauren were gone for a couple of nights. I of course offered to watch their house, but they said Gabriella and Taylor should be fine at their friends' houses. I also happen to know that your parents are gone for the night too. Is this correct?"

Troy swallowed and looked Harold in the eye. "Yeah. My parents are gone too."

"I'm going to offer you some advice Troy. Whether you want it or not, the whole town is going to be watching you. Gabriella is like the poster child for this city, as no matter what she does, people always love her."

Troy didn't like the sound of Harold's tone. It scared him a little and it soon dawned upon him that this was like the father's speech that he was supposed to hear from Carlos, but it hadn't come yet seeing as he had been avoiding Carlos after talking to Gabriella about it in the shed.

"I know people like her. I'm one of those people," Troy pointed out numbly.

Harold smiled at Troy without any joy. "If you do anything to hurt her, then people will know and it won't be good for you. You won't be able to go anywhere without people talking about you. And gossip can never be a good thing, especially for a boy like you with so much potential in basketball." The smile on Harold's face finally reached his eyes as his tone picked up. "So are you ready to check out? I think we're done talking."

Troy shook his head to clear his thoughts. "Yeah, we should be done."

"Excellent. Now follow me."

* * *

"I like your room. I wish I could say it's better than your last room, but since I never really was inside your mom's house, I have nothing to compare it too." Lucas walked around her room as Gabriella sat down on her bed; it was pushed up against the wall so her back could rest against the colorful wall. The blonde walked around her room while taking in all the pictures and recognizing a couple of the people in the frames. He turned to look at Gabriella with a toothy grin. "So this is the guy you're seeing now?"

Gabriella followed to where Lucas was referencing and saw a picture of just her and Troy on Jason's boat. Kelsi and Sharpay were fooling around with a camera that day, and later on Kelsi and Taylor went to develop the picture which is how Gabriella became the owner of a picture of just her and Troy. She was wearing Troy's sweatshirt as they sat next to each other. Neither one had arms around each other which was unusual nowadays, but there was little space between them as arms brushed and sleeves mixed.

Gabriella smiled naturally as she nodded her head. "Yeah, he's my boyfriend now."

"He looks a lot better than my brother, that's for sure." Lucas continued to glance at old pictures as Gabriella didn't have anywhere to put the new ones of Kelsi, Sharpay, Chad, and the others. She still had to go to the store to buy frames, and then she would have to figure out where to put them all seeing as her room already had many pictures hanging up.

Gabriella didn't want to say anything as she just bit back a response. Lucas sat down at her computer desk and twisted around on the chair. She was lucky enough to have a chair that could spin around in circles numerous times for easy access to other things. "So are you thinking about cross-country anymore now that you're running again?"

She shrugged her shoulders as her face scrunched up a little. Gabriella really didn't feel like talking about herself as she wanted to know what was going on with Lucas. He seemed different that day as nearly every guy was congratulating him on something.

"I might join, but I don't like that the season starts two weeks before school starts, but enough about me." Gabriella smiled at Lucas with a knowing look in her eyes. "What about you? How does this football camp really work because I heard Charlie talking about asking some of the players to stay in California for a little bit longer?"

Lucas drummed out a quiet beat on his pants while still taking in Gabriella's new room and life. "Basically this is a public camp offered to the first two hundred kids who sign up. Coach Danforth sets up all the rooms in the hotel and living spaces for us, and then when the two weeks are up, he then asks the best fifty kids to stay for another additional two weeks. But the fifty kids no longer stay at the hotel as to keep costs lower, Coach gets volunteers to take in three or four kids."

"I'm sure he's going to ask you to stay. He seems to like you a lot." Gabriella encouraged with an easy tone. Lucas didn't like to admit that he liked being quarterback given that his brother was Albuquerque's all star, but deep down he got a thrill from playing any sport. "Would you stay if he asked?"

"I don't know. The players that he asks to stay usually then have their family come to watch them for a couple of days. That means that my dad, mom, and…"

"Austin," Gabriella filled in quietly. She looked down at the ground while she processed this. Even after seeing Lucas play for two days, she was certain Charlie was going to ask him to stay due to Lucas outshining the other five quarterbacks at the camp. She looked up. "You really think he'd come? Doesn't he usually have parties he can't miss?"

It was a hope Gabriella was wishing would come true, but the more she was learning about New Mexico, the more she was disliking it. It seemed that once she left Austin gave up nearly all his bad habits—or at least that is what Brooke told Taylor.

"With Austin you never know these days. He's kind of shut himself off from everyone since…well, you know? Since you left." Lucas looked around the room awkwardly while scratching the back of his neck. Neither one of them wanted to talk about Austin anymore, but since Austin was the one thing that brought them together in the first place as friends, then it was only natural to resort back to the used-to-be comfort zone. "So, I know this sounds girly, but what are you wearing tonight?"

It was the first thing that popped into his mind, and Gabriella was a little disappointed that he didn't explain his earlier actions that day, but since he was acting like the same old Lucas from New Mexico, she just pushed earlier thoughts out of her mind. If he really wanted to tell her why everyone was congratulating him then she wouldn't have to ask.

"Um…I honestly don't know yet. Hanging out with you this afternoon was sort of like a distraction so I wouldn't have to think about it, you know?"

Lucas laughed while standing up and walking over to her closet. "I don't really know considering I'm not a girl who worries about clothes, but I'm offering to help you if I can go down to the kitchen to get food."

Gabriella laughed now while throwing one of her small pillows at his head. "We just ate at the café!"

He grinned once more at her while looking at the overly stuffed closet. He didn't realize what he was getting himself into as she seemed to have nearly tripled the amount of clothes any normal person would own. "I'm a growing boy. I get hungry like every hour."

"Fine, I'll go get chips and soda and then since you seem to be offering to help me with your 'clothing knowledge' then you can stay up here and pick out an outfit."

He mockingly glared at her as if she was challenging him, and in a way she was challenging him since she knew she probably would end up changing her outfit from what he picked out anyways. "Deal. Bring it on Ella."

* * *

She nervously rang her hands in front of her as she heard the doorbell echo in the distance. She could pinpoint him standing up from the living room couch and straightening out his shirt before making his way over to the door. His socks sliding against the wood flooring as little dust particles collected on his white socks. Her eyes could make out his shadow through the door as she knew the Boltons kept a mirror by the door, and Troy was now looking at it to make sure that he looked presentable. But of course Gabriella was just fooling herself as she had no idea if that was true or not. She just liked imaging things to make herself less nervous.

When Troy opened the door a moment later he smiled at her. The door hung open by itself as she remained a step lower than Troy, making him even taller than her already. He opened his mouth to say something, but froze like a deer in headlights. His mouth went dry like a desert as he took in her maroon colored dress that cut down her chest in a 'v' shape and had ruffles adorning the front so that it kept her cleavage from showing all the way. It went a little past the knees, but that was okay because he knew if she was wearing anything shorter than he wouldn't be able to function at all. He would probably end up getting hit also for staring too long and imagining what was underneath. But how could he not think about her and her body? She had something about her that just captivated him.

"Hey," he breathed out. Troy cleared his throat while motioning for her to come inside. "Come in."

"We're not going out?" Gabriella asked as she looked quickly behind herself to see his truck sitting at the side of the road. It took her dad some convincing to let her go on a date with Troy in the first place when Carlos knew Jack and Lucille were out of town, and Gabriella didn't want to know how her dad would react if he found out they stayed only at Troy's empty house the whole night.

"I didn't plan on it, unless you want to? But I think you should see something first." Troy motioned for her to come inside again and she didn't hesitate this time. She knew her limits and she trusted Troy not to do anything. Her dad would just have to get over it. When he had the door closed he turned to look at her as she was slipping off her shoes. "You look beautiful Brie."

She smiled at him. The white shirt that defined his torso couldn't have looked better as he was also wearing a dark brown jacket to keep him warm in the cold house. His dark blue jeans were a little loose on his legs as he looked perfect to her. "You look pretty yourself."

"Pretty?" One of his eye brows went up in question as a smile tugged at his lips. "Men aren't supposed to look pretty."

"You're a man now?" She looked him over before looking up at him through her eye lashes. "I suppose you pass as one."

Troy rolled his eyes while his arms wrapped around her lower waist. "You're so good for my ego."

Gabriella started to say something to counter his comment but he pressed his lips to hers to stop her from speaking. When he opened his eyes she was just fluttering her eyes open also. She was smiling, but then quickly frowned. "Just because you're my boyfriend doesn't mean that you now can kiss me to just shut me up. I was having fun—"

He pressed his mouth against hers again, and ended up smiling halfway through the embrace. They had to break apart as it was too hard for him to kiss her when he was smiling like an idiot and she was starting to giggle.

"I think I can just kiss you to get you to be quiet. It's kind of easy."

Gabriella rolled her eyes before her other senses kicked in. When she had first entered she had only used her eyes to guide her towards Troy. She had looked him over and his appeal charmed its way into her thoughts. But now as he kissed her, she could feel him also. He was really kissing her as her hands automatically linked around his neck, and his hands splayed themselves on her back to bring her closer. And after the kissing had stopped her nose had finally started smelling the senses around her and she noticed that the house didn't smell like its usual vanilla scent from the candles Lucille made. Instead, the house smelled like sizzling meat and spicy fragrances.

She smiled as her body leaned into him. "It smells good. Did you actually cook?"

Troy smiled cockily at her small praise. "I had some assistance, but other than a phone call from Zeke I cooked by myself."

Gabriella was touched that he would actually take his own time to learn how to cook whatever it was that he decided to make for dinner. No one had ever done that for her and she found that it wasn't just sweet and nice but it was also kind of sexy how he would do something like this for her.

"So Cook, what is on the menu tonight?" He laced his hand around her own as he led her to the kitchen. But as they made their way to the kitchen they had to pass the dining room—which is the room in the Bolton residence that was rarely used. Lucille used to always make a family dinner, but when Troy started high school and Jack started coaching not just basketball but track also, then her husband was gone for practice a lot and Troy was always busy with homework or his favorite sport. Lucille had found that eating in the dining room by herself was kind of depressing when she was used to Troy and Jack being with her, and so she stopped using the dining room and the small family would just eat at the kitchen counter.

Gabriella shouldn't have been surprised, but she was when she saw the dining room table set up as if they were eating at an exquisite restaurant.

"If you want to just take a seat then it'll be ready soon as there's only a little left to prepare," Troy explained.

Gabriella took in the ingredients that adorned the countertops and smiled. "Can I help?" She batted her eyes and stuck out her lower lip. She knew no one could resist her pout as many people often said that she had a gift of controlling people.

Troy took in her facial expression and smiled softly. He was like putty in her hand as he was supposed to be cooking for her, and here he was letting her help prepare her own food. "You can stir."

"Stir? That's all?" She said in mock offense, but on the inside she was thankful because when it came to cooking, she was useless at it.

"Yes. You can stir the sauce." Troy put his hands on her shoulders as he guided her towards the stove. He bent lower so that his mouth was near her ear and smiled. "All you have to do is make sure that it does not burn or stick to the pot."

Gabriella nodded as she went a little lightheaded with Troy so close. She took that as a good sign, however, as she liked feeling lightheaded because of him. "Right. I can do that," she more said to herself.

Troy chuckled as he gave her a little squeeze of reassurance before setting out to finish the meat that was sizzling in the pan.

* * *

Zeke rubbed his hands together as the night was getting cold. The sun had already gone down and he had just gotten off the phone with Troy. He hoped that he wasn't too late now for his meeting with Sharpay. Yes, it was a meeting. It wasn't a date even though they were at a coffee house as Sharpay had been very specific when she said she wanted to have a meeting.

He looked in through the huge glass window and smiled a little as he saw her sitting at a table alone, slowly swirling her straw around in her coffee mug, which was most likely filled with hot chocolate since she didn't like coffee.

He walked in, the bell above the door ringing to let the employees know that someone had just entered. Sharpay's head snapped up, her eyes were a blurry red color. She looked so sad that panic settled in the pit of his stomach.

"Hey baby," Zeke greeted softly.

"Hey," she mumbled as tears swarmed her eyes. She couldn't believe what she was about to tell Zeke. She had felt so guilty the last day and now it was all crashing down on her as she remembered exactly what she was doing twenty-four hours beforehand.

Sharpay had no idea what possessed her to bring Lucas back to her parents' beach house. She just needed an escape from everything and it felt like the perfect opportunity to just resort back to her old life before finding out that she was pregnant. Granted, her old life didn't consist of cheating on Zeke, but it did consist of just letting go and not caring about consequences. Lucas was just in the right spot at the right time to pick her up, and Sharpay was stupid enough to go along with him and his charm.

"Shar? What is it? Is everything okay with…" He motioned down to her stomach as he didn't want people around them to overhear him. He could hardly tell his parents about Sharpay and the baby, he couldn't even imagine how the whole town would react if word got out.

She was brought out of her thoughts as she felt Zeke's hot hand on top of her own. It took her a moment to realize that he was holding her hand on top of the table as he looked at her with concern.

Zeke was a good guy. She knew that as ever since she met him in middle school he had followed her around as if she were the only other girl he knew. For two whole years they had floated around one another as it only took one day to change everything, and then they next they were dating. He had to be the best man she knew as she never in a million years thought she could hurt him by being with Lucas. It made her sick to her stomach just thinking about it.

"What?" She asked as the word was caught in the back of her throat. She forced a smile on her face as her mind registered an answer to give him. "…" She couldn't tell him about Lucas. Nothing really happened between them anyways, Sharpay concluded as Zeke's chocolate eyes looked at her with all the care in the world.

Sharpay had taken Lucas to the beach house, and they did start making out on the couch. It was the most degrading event in Sharpay's life as feeling Lucas's mouth on her own made her ill. She was lucky that Lucas seemed like a nice kid and stopped the ministrations he set his mind upon. It helped that Kelsi had surprisingly stopped by when Sharpay was in the middle of telling Lucas they had to stop.

It was uncommon for Kelsi to be out at such a time, and in near tears too, but something was different with the brunette and she went to Sharpay for help because she was hurting also. But when Kelsi found Sharpay she was shocked to see Sharpay alone with this unknown kid, and so when Sharpay confronted Kelsi on her reason of coming, Kelsi made up an excuse to hide her true feelings. Sharpay was skeptical, but rationalized with herself that if Kelsi really wanted help, then she would tell her the truth.

Somehow Sharpay had been lucky, and so when Kelsi started saying how she had to get home Lucas jumped at the opportunity to leave also. Sharpay had looked at Lucas in a strange way as she didn't understand his sudden eagerness to leave quickly, but whatever was wrong with him was okay with her due to Sharpay just wanting to go to bed so that she could forget about her weak moment.

Should she tell Zeke that she made out with some kid who attended Mr. Danforth's football camp? Yeah, that would be the right thing to do, but she wasn't known for doing the right thing. Sharpay was willing to do anything to get herself out of trouble.

She, for a moment thought she could do the right thing for once and tell Zeke the truth, and then they could just put that night behind themselves, but she chickened out. "…I told my parents about…the baby."

Zeke looked around wildly as he was relieved to see that the older women sitting at the table next to them seemed to be too consumed in their own conversations to even pay attention to what the teenagers were saying.

After the initial shock of Sharpay saying the word 'baby' out in public wore off, he looked concern as an eerie feeling took place in the pit of his stomach.

"What happened? You look terrified and pale. Have you eaten anything yet?" He kept firing questions at her as anxiousness filled his body.

Sharpay took a calming breath. What were the chances that Lucas and Zeke would ever meet? Lucas would end up going back home in a couple of weeks anyways and no one would have to find out then. "I ate before you got here. I hope you don't mind, but I was hungry."

"No. Of course I don't mind."

Sharpay sighed, "My parents hate me. They hate you, they hate this situation, and most importantly they are so disappointed in me that I couldn't even look them in the eyes last night. They were so consumed in their own solutions to this 'problem' that I just walked out."

"Solutions?" Zeke swallowed a little too harshly and so decided to take a drink of the free water in front of him.

She nodded her head as her manicured hand played with the napkin on her lap. "My father wants me to consider an abortion. He knows he can't make me get one, but he is strongly pushing it."

"He's right," Zeke interrupted with a hard tone at just thinking about how her parents reacted. "He can't make you do anything. You have me for support Shar, and you also have my parents who are willing to help us."

"Zeke, as much as I appreciate you saying that, I really need my parents. Your parents are great as I see them like my second mom and dad, but seeing the shocked look in my mother's eye and then the disgust at the situation…everything's changed now."

All Zeke could do when Sharpay burst into quiet tears was stand up and move over towards her. He crouched down so that he was close and wrapped his arms around her shaking body.

She was right.

Everything had changed now.

* * *

"I am so full," Gabriella moaned as her hands rested on her stomach that felt a million times bigger even though she knew that was impossible.

Troy snickered at her as he received joy out of seeing Gabriella so laid back and relaxed like this. They were currently sitting on the couch in the living room as the remains of dinner sat on the kitchen counter just waiting to be washed. Gabriella had tried to do the dishes, but there was no way that Troy was going to let her do that when it was his chore.

"I can't believe you let me eat that much. It was so good." Gabriella groaned a little as there was no way she was going to be able to run in the morning. "Thanks, though."

"For what?" Troy stopped laughing as he put his arm over the back of the couch. He made himself comfortable as Gabriella shrugged her shoulders lightly.

"For everything tonight. No one has ever done this for me, and I just want you to know that I appreciate it." She looked up at him shyly and smiled.

The night had gone well so far. They had finished making dinner together, had sat down and started eating, and as they ate they had talked about many things. Light banter was shared between them, but yet a serious air was surrounding them during certain topics. They shared their life stories together as Troy told Gabriella about his first time playing in a varsity basketball game and Gabriella told Troy about the first time she received a detention. Of course they both had their reserved topics that were set for later dates to talk about as Troy couldn't admit to Gabriella that his past consisted of no relationships but two or three different hook ups at parties and Gabriella couldn't tell Troy about Austin. There was a strict no past relationship rule that they were both following precisely.

Gabriella broke the silence between them again as she shifted her eyes to the corner of the room near the end table and saw the old baseball bat laying against the wall. "So are you planning on playing in the baseball game on Thursday?"

"Yeah. It should be fun. The only downside to it is that I somehow always end up on Harold's team and have him for my 'coach.'" Troy scrunched up his face as he pictured the older man yelling at him. "But it should be a good game since most of the college kids are back and usually it's high school kids against university kids."

Gabriella nodded her head as she remembered watching the annual baseball game between older kids and younger kids. After the game there was always some kind of themed feast. That was why when she was in town that day she was surprised to hear that the theme Harold picked out for the baseball game was a BBQ. It surprised her because the last time Gabriella went to a baseball game the theme was Renaissance. But she found it suitable for the theme this year to be BBQ as she loves grilled meat and it was even better this year because now she actually had friends playing in the game.

Troy watched the smile on Gabriella's lips grow. It made him grin too before he boyishly asked, "Um…are you planning on going?" He paused a moment before adding quickly, "Or playing because girls can play too?"

She laughed softly. "I'm going but I'm definitely not playing. The only things I'm good at are running and cheering. And so I will use my cheer experience to sit in the grass with Tay and Luke, and from that spot I will be able to cheer you and Chad on."

Troy didn't question why Lucas was coming to the game as he knew they were only friends. That was one thing they did talk about over dinner that included anyone besides themselves. Gabriella wanted to fully explain to Troy that she and Lucas were like brother and sister as she just wanted to make sure that Troy was actually okay with her hanging out with Lucas. She didn't want Troy to feel like he couldn't tell her if he didn't like it.

"Me and Chad?" Troy quirked and eye brow. "I'm going to have to fight my way to gain your full attention?"

Gabriella rolled her eyes lightheartedly. "I'm sorry. I used the wrong choice of words. I meant I will cheer for only you."

They both looked at each other as Gabriella had no idea how much her words affected Troy. He was full of pride at hearing Gabriella's vow, even if she was just joking with him. There was just something about a girl saying that she would stick with you and cheer for you as intimate feelings were mutually shared between the two.

"I'm gonna kiss you now. If you have any objections then I suggest you say them now," he murmured as he leaned closer.

Gabriella licked her bottom lip swiftly as she anticipated Troy's mouth on her own. This was something she had been waiting for ever since they had sat down for dinner. "You're not going to get an objection from me," she whispered back.

And as his lips descended upon hers, a passionate connection was forming between the two as another couple was slowly falling apart.


	16. Mother Teresa

_"Everytime you smile at someone, it is an action of love, a gift to that person, a beautiful thing." Mother Teresa_

* * *

The air was thick for the chilly afternoon of Cannary. Gabriella and the boys had it easy during their camps that day as the weather seemed to be on their side and stayed at a semi warm temperature if they were moving around. However, if one was just sitting around like the four girls were doing then the temperature seemed a lot colder than what it really was.

Gabriella, Taylor, Kelsi, and Sharpay were all sitting on a blanket in the grass as the two baseball teams were warming up. Gabriella couldn't help but look at Troy as he had his back towards her while playing catch with Chad. Even though neither team wore uniforms, the boys still needed to wear long sweatpants due to regulations Harold created.

"At least one of you three is acting normal," Taylor announced as she started to stand. All three girls swiveled their heads toward Taylor who was brushing her knees off. "Don't give me those looks. Shar and Kels, you guys have done nothing but pick at the grass while Gabi over here can't stop drooling over Troy."

Gabriella blushed, but was thankful that no one really teased her about it due to Kelsi and Sharpay both being in a really weird mood and were not bothering to really speak anyways.

"Where are you going?" Gabriella asked Taylor as her best friend grabbed her purse.

"I'm gonna go get popcorn. Anyone want anything?" She offered as she raised her eye brow in Kelsi and Sharpay's direction, but neither girl really responded. Sharpay just crossed her arms and Kelsi shook her head meekly.

Gabriella watched her friend leave before staring at Kelsi who was dressed in modest blue jean shorts and a striped t-shirt while Sharpay was wearing a white summer dress that covered her chest very modestly so that it left everything to the imagination.

"You two have to spill. Something is up with you guys and I don't know what it is, but I want to know," Gabriella demanded as both Sharpay and Kelsi shared an uneasy glance with one another.

Sharpay didn't even open her mouth and so Kelsi took it upon herself to speak. She had no idea what was wrong with Sharpay, but she had a feeling, and it wasn't good.

"I don't know what's wrong with Shar, but there's nothing wrong with me. I'm perfectly fine, just tired though."

Kelsi had gone looking for Sharpay in need the night she walked in on her and Lucas at the beach house. Kelsi didn't see anything odd about the situation except for the fact that they were alone without anyone else around, but she shook off the feeling as she already had too much on her mind.

Kelsi didn't even know what she was going to tell Sharpay as she just needed her friend to talk to. She couldn't go to Jason with this because the problem that had her upset was him and what she saw near the docks by the ocean. To say she was shocked would be an understatement as Kelsi couldn't even fathom why Jason would ruin his reputation with his teacher.

She didn't stay to watch the mini porn session going on near his family's boat as no one else was around, but she didn't want to get caught just in case one of the two did happen to look up and see her in the sand. His teacher, Miss Kemper, had Jason pinned up against the boat while their hands roamed each other's bodies. It disgusted Kelsi to see Jason raising their English teachers dress.

Kelsi was in near tears as she didn't think she liked Jason in _that_ way, but just seeing him with another person tore her heart apart. Tears soon clogged her eyes as sniffles got choked in the back of her throat. Kelsi was close to Sharpay's beach house and so the logical thing would be to go to her friend for help. She didn't know what she was feeling, but whatever it was made her hurt on the inside.

The only problem with talking to Sharpay was that she already had a visitor. Kelsi already was dreading telling Sharpay as she didn't know what the blonde drama queen would do with this information about Jason. Even though Kelsi felt disgust towards Jason, that didn't mean she wanted him to have horrible things said about him throughout town. So when Kelsi saw that Lucas was already with Sharpay, she chickened out of the truth and found another excuse of just stopping by. It led on from there with Lucas walking out with Kelsi , following her about five minutes before they both realized they were heading over to the same neighborhood, and then them just connecting.

She ended up inviting him over to her house due to her parents being gone to some banquet, and then things just led on from there.

Gabriella sensed that neither Kelsi nor Sharpay were going to tell her and so she decided on a different conversation topic. "So Luke is coming to meet up. He should be here soon."

Brown and blue eyes both snapped up in alarm as Sharpay literally felt a cold sweat break out on her neck at just the mention of Lucas' name. "Oh?" She chirped out. She rested a hand on the middle of her stomach as if she could feel her baby through the material of her dress, even though there was hardly anything there.

Gabriella sighed as her comment seemed to put more distress on the two teens in front of her. "Okay, what is it with you two? Something with Luke? Do you guys not like him which is impossible because you two have never met him yet."

Gabriella didn't miss how Kelsi sucked in a breath or how Sharpay avoided all eyes again. Gabriella gasped herself as she looked between the two, her hands gripped the blades of grass on either side of her.

"What did you guys do?! I know it has something to do with Luke."

Kelsi and Gabriella were both surprised when Sharpay cracked. Gabriella would have figured Kelsi to the be the one admitting whatever it was that they did, but instead it was the blonde who had glassy eyes to speak up first.

"I accidentally made out with him the other night! I didn't mean to as I told my parents about the," Sharpay looked around real quickly to see that all the spectators were sitting in the bleachers on the other side of the dugout, "baby, and I was upset and he was just…there! I didn't know what to do as I just totally had a meltdown."

Kelsi laid a hand on Sharpay's shaking one, but all Gabriella could do was look down at the ground. She couldn't look at the blonde as she was reminded of the very reason why Austin and her weren't together. He had cheated, she could never forgive him, and now Sharpay was just like Austin. She was a cheater and a liar.

But a sudden thought came to Gabriella's mind. She couldn't label Sharpay a liar because what if she did tell Zeke? If Zeke was willing to push past this little thing that Sharpay created, then Gabriella would be able too. Sharpay wasn't her lover, and so if Sharpay was cheating then it really wasn't hardly any business to Gabriella.

"I was going to stop you guys. I swear. It's just Kelsi came over and then he was gone and I just thought he would leave soon and Zeke would never have to know. You're not going to tell, are you guys?" Sharpay was in near hysterics.

"Of course not," Kelsi said automatically. A coat of sympathy was in her tone as she truly did feel sorry for Sharpay. She knew how hard regretting something was.

Both girls looked at Gabriella as she shifted uncomfortably in her seat. She finally had the nerve to look up at the blonde, and Sharpay was shocked to see Gabriella glaring at her.

"You're not going to tell Zeke?" Gabriella hissed.

"How can I? It'll hurt him so much Gabi," Sharpay pointed out softly. "I don't want to hurt him."

There was a long moment as Gabriella's eyes just looked upon Sharpay and how shaken she looked. There was no confident beautiful blonde, but instead a sad vulnerable girl who looked like she hadn't slept in weeks.

"…I slept with him."

Both Gabriella and Sharpay snapped out of their staring contest with wild eyes to look at Kelsi. Thoughts were rushing through Gabriella's head as that one practice all made sense now. All the boys were congratulating Lucas on something, and that something must have been Lucas telling everyone how he made out with one girl and then slept with someone else. Gabriella knew for a fact that Kelsi was a virgin due to one of the very first nights she slept over at Kelsi's house, and Gabriella could safely guess that Lucas was a virgin at least before three nights ago.

"And the confessions keep on coming!" Gabriella said sarcastically. "You guys do know how old he is, right?" She looked at both as they hung their heads in shame. "He's fourteen!"

"I was upset," Kelsi's voice cracked and that was when Gabriella realized she was being too harsh. This wasn't a discussion where she should play the motherly role. Instead, she should be comforting Kelsi and telling her that everything would be okay.

Gabriella moved over on the blanket so that the three girls were in a triangle. "Upset about what?" Gabriella whispered. Her hand reached out and gently rested itself on Kelsi's knee in comfort and strength. Kelsi looked down and smiled a little as Sharpay rested her own hand on her other knee to mimic Gabriella.

"I saw something that could ruin two peoples' reputations, and just seeing this thing broke something in me," the quiet girl admitted. "I didn't think I had feelings for him, but…now I'm not sure. Just seeing Jason with this woman made me want to puke."

"It's okay Kels. Jason probably doesn't even like this girl. He's most likely just using her to make you jealous. We all know how he doesn't think things through like this. Did you recognize the girl?" Sharpay asked.

"She's not a girl," the quiet composer mumbled while shifting her legs so that her knees were drawn up to her chest. Both girls' hands fell off of Kelsi's knees in shock.

"You mean…not female…" Gabriella stuttered as her eyes were as wide as could be.

An irritable groan came out of Kelsi's mouth as now she had to tell. "He was with a female, but she wasn't a girl. She was my English teacher last year, and she's supposed to be your guys' this coming year."

"But won't we be at least taking the same English classes?" Gabriella chirped out as she pushed the thought of Jason with her teacher out of her mind for the time being. If she thought too much about it then she wouldn't be able to form coherent sentences.

"I took extra English classes my freshmen year and now I'm a year ahead of everyone else for that subject. Our school is so small that we only need one teacher per year for a subject. Our school board believes that will keep the students and their teachers close…apparently too close," Sharpay muttered.

Gabriella sighed as Kelsi looked around helplessly. "You don't owe Jason anything. He wasn't your boyfriend, but I do know that this probably wasn't how you were planning to lose your virginity."

"Sh!" Kelsi exclaimed as she flung her hand over Gabriella's mouth. "Don't say that word. Having my parents overhear this conversation is the last thing I need."

Sharpay rolled her eyes at Kelsi's statement. "Would you rather we call it? Your flower? Or what about your V-card?"

Kelsi's face went bright red as she buried her face in her hands. Gabriella watched her friend helplessly as she tried to remember what it was like to be this upset over losing your virginity. It had been nearly two years since Gabriella first slept with someone at the beginning of the school year party. She was a freshman on the cheer squad, and by being on the squad, she made friends with some seniors right away who were already into the whole drinking and partying scene.

"You guys don't know what this feels like! Shar, you haven't been a virgin since 8th grade and Gabi," she paused as she looked up with tears in the corners of her eyes, "You told us it was your freshmen year that you lost it. You two have no idea what this feels like anymore. It's a big deal to me!"

"I know what it's like, Kels. It's something you don't forget and you're right. It should be a big deal. I know I didn't treat it like a big deal back then, and I admire you for being so cautious with it, but…this might seem harsh, but I'm just going to say it, okay?" Gabriella didn't wait for Kelsi to say anything. "Most of the time, things don't go perfect. You wait for the right person and even if they are your soul mate, things aren't going to be perfect. What you did with Luke was probably how it was going to be if you were with someone you loved also."

"She's right, you know?" Sharpay spoke up. "I was in love with the guy I first had sex with, and nothing changed between us afterwards. Then at the end of the year he broke up with me because he said he was 'out of love.' Kelsi, it's going to be okay."

The brunette nodded her head as she thought about her friends' words. They didn't comfort her a lot, but they did give her something to think about.

"Is this a private conversation or can I intrude and take Brie away for a moment?" Troy asked as he watched the three silent girls. He had seen them talking before, but decided to leave them as Kelsi looked upset over something, but when they went silent he took that as his cue to step in. He really couldn't see Gabriella's face due to her back was facing him, but he saw Sharpay's and Kelsi's faces and they both looked deep in thought.

Gabriella looked at him and smiled. No matter what they were talking about before, she couldn't help but smile as her eyes met Troy's crystal blue eyes.

Sharpay waved her hand at Troy as if dismissing them both. "Take her. We don't need her," she joked as Gabriella scowled at her.

She stuck her tongue out quickly at the blonde before hopping up from the ground. When Troy turned his back on the girls again to survey his team warming up, knowing Harold wouldn't approve of him being distracted, Sharpay wiggled her eye brows and put both of her thumbs up.

Gabriella flipped her the finger as when Troy laced their hands together and led Gabriella over to a spot that was secluded from everyone else, Gabriella could still hear Kelsi and Sharpay laughing like schoolgirls.

Gabriella's grip tightened a little as she smiled softly while looking up at his sun kissed face.

"So your dad's back?" Troy asked.

Gabriella looked over to the bleachers again to see a lot of the middle aged parents watching their kids warm up with a ball. She spotted Lauren before her dad as Lauren's blonde hair shined brightly in the little sun that was out.

"Yeah. We're meant to have a 'family' dinner tonight even though Lauren is going to be there," Gabriella said with a hint of bitterness in her tone.

Troy offered her a sympathetic smile while wrapping his other arm around her elbow to draw her in closer. "Will a kiss help make you feel better?"

He was relieved to hear her giggle, and before he knew it, she was the one leaning up to press her lips against his in a delicate manner. Troy had been in Gabriella's spot only a couple of years beforehand, and so he knew how hard it was to adjust to a new family member entering your life.

"I think that did help," Gabriella murmured when she pulled back.

"Good. And now I can tell you the reason on why I brought you over here." Gabriella, for the first time, finally noticed that Troy had some sort of cotton material hanging out of his sweat pants pocket. She watched him pull the dark red t-shirt out of his pockets. He shyly held it out for her to take. "This is from my freshmen year when I played basketball. I know it's not baseball related, but it has my last name on the back and I figured this shirt would fit you better than my sophomore shirt."

Gabriella smiled as her fingers gently ran over the white lettering on the back that spelled out Troy's last name. As she flipped it over to see the front, a big wildcat head was on the front along with black cursive writing that advertised the high school basketball team.

"I'm supposed to wear it?" Gabriella quirked as eye brow jokingly, but on the inside she was swelling with emotions as she loved how much Troy was thinking about her wearing his last name.

Troy scratched the back of his neck as a blush coated his upper cheeks. "Well…yeah? That is if you want too," he added. "I would have given you my sweatshirt, but it's kind of warm out here, and my varsity jacket still has to have my varsity letter sewn onto it. After, then you can have it."

"Thank you," Gabriella whispered with sincerity. She could sense that Troy was nervous, but he shouldn't have been because she would have worn anything she had of his if he just asked.

Before anything else could be said or done, a loud voice seemed to disturb everyone.

"TROY!" All heads looked around for the basketball captain, and another blush appeared on Troy's face as he ducked his head a little. Gabriella laughed, but tried to cover it up with a cough. "TROY!"

Harold's voice kept echoing throughout the megaphone. Gabriella laid her hand on top of his arm and gently squeezed. "Go back to your team. I think Harold is calling you."

Troy chuckled and said sarcastically, "You think? I'm pretty sure people form out of town could hear him calling my name."

Troy started to walk away with a smile on his face, feeling pretty good with himself due to Gabriella accepting the shirt so easily. He knew that was what couples did further into their relationship, but the way that he categorized their relationship, they were already pretty close. They had seen each other nearly every day and he was already comfortable around her as they just clicked. So giving her his shirt felt natural to do even though it's only been a couple of weeks of just knowing her.

He entered the dug out where his teammates were, but not before glancing back to see Gabriella putting his shirt on over the shirt she was wearing before, and then her tiny arms and hands somehow magically took off the shirt that she was wearing while underneath his own. He never understood how girls could do that, but it put a smile on his face as he saw his last name on her back. The shirt was at least two sizes bigger, but she managed to roll the sleeves a little and tie the shirt in the back with a hair-tie.

When Troy looked around he saw Harold with his arms crossed and a megaphone hanging at his side while his teammates were wolf whistling and cheering him on. Troy smiled at the attention he was getting while walking the small distance over to Harold. As Troy neared closer, he could hear the sound of Harold clicking his tongue in frustration.

"You called sir?" Troy asked with a cheeky smile. But the smile soon faded as he suddenly realized who he was talking to and Harold's face remained the same. Troy cleared his throat as if refreshing what he just said. "I mean, yes Harold?"

"Baylor isn't here and if he doesn't show than you take first base."

Zeke hadn't showed up like he was supposed to, but Harold was willing to let that slide as Zeke was used to playing first base since that was the position he played on the high school team. So he really didn't need warm up time unlike some of the other players who just played for fun. Troy had always been Zeke's back up considering Troy only played right field because he didn't really like playing in the infield, but when push came to shove, Troy would just have to suck it up.

"Why isn't he here?" Troy asked.

Harold rolled his eyes while Tucker came up to his side with a clipboard in hand. "If I knew that then I wouldn't share that information with you anyways." Harold directed his attention to Tucker which Troy took as a sign that Harold was dismissing him. He really wished Zeke would hurry up.

Troy slowly walked over to Chad knowing that their team was taking the field first and the college kids were batting. "So she's wearing the shirt?" Chad asked slyly.

"Yeah. I think she's happy about it too." Troy had a little uncertainty in his voice, but he shook it out of his mind.

Chad rolled his eyes. Troy may be smart in some school subjects, but when it came to girls' feelings then he had no clue sometimes. "Duh! Of course she loved it! I bet she's bragging to Kelsi, Tay, and Shar right now about it too."

Troy smiled at that idea. "Yeah. You think so?"

"I know so," Chad bumped shoulders with Troy as if to knock some sense into him. "You want to hear what I also know?"

"Do I have a choice?" Troy asked mockingly before receiving a glare from Chad.

"It's about Gabi," he sang in a teasing tone. Chad knew that Troy wouldn't be able to resist after knowing that this information was about Gabriella. "Apparently my dad and your dad have been talking to the cross country coach about her."

"Why? She doesn't want to run long distance." Troy pointed out as Chad continued as if he didn't hear Troy in the first place.

"I overheard my dad on the phone with Coach Carter," Coach Carter was the cross country coach that had always tried talking Chad and Troy into joining his running team, although neither boy did because they were too busy seeing as fall was their only season they had off from sports, "and my dad was telling Carter how much running Gabi is doing with his team, and how fast she is actually running the five miles. I guess she's actually breaking the school record without even knowing it."

"Does Brie know that your dad is talking to Coach Carter?" It sounded to Troy that they were talking about Gabriella as if Charlie was trying to sell her off to the highest bidder.

"Nope. I was talking to her about it when she stayed at my house and she said that she's not interested in participating in any sports this year except for track. She said she had enough drama last year with cheerleading and her previous track performance, and that she just wanted to get settled in." Chad smiled slyly again, "But my dad doesn't believe Gabriella as he thinks it's some problem with her not believing in herself enough, and that she might be scared or some shit like that. But neither your dad or Carter believed Gabriella's story either when my dad was talking to them so now Carter is coming to the football camp next Tuesday to see Gabriella run during warm ups."

"But during those warm ups she won't be doing her best considering they're just warm up laps." Troy pointed out again as he thought about what Chad was saying.

Chad shrugged. "I couldn't help but question my dad after the phone conversation, and that was exactly what I pointed out. His response was that he was only having them run warm up laps and so Gabriella was hardly going her fastest. When Carter sees this he will be impressed no matter what and then after practice he'll ask her to do a timed running and then hopefully Gabriella will run her fastest for that. And I guess she's really good because she's breaking records with just jogging."

Troy had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach as he thought about Gabriella being in the dark of all of this. "Shouldn't we tell her? I don't think she'll like this if she doesn't want to run."

Before Chad could answer Troy, a loud banging sound could be heard. Both boys snapped their heads up to see Zeke stepping through the dugout. He didn't look mad, but he did look upset as his face seemed all too serious. It was apparent from anyone surrounding him that he didn't care that he just threw his baseball bat on the ground in pure laziness.

Chad raised his eye brows while Jason scooted over on the bench so that Zeke could sit down. "What's up with you?" Chad asked.

"Did you guys get the mail yet?" Zeke asked in response to Chad.

Jason looked at Zeke to see if that was a serious question. After all, it was a common fact that teenagers rarely took interest in mail that was delivered to their houses nearly every day, especially since the mail was mostly bills for their parents.

"It's a nice day out with baseball to be played. Do you think we looked at the mail?" Jason asked in return.

Zeke rolled his eyes while blowing out air. "Mr. and Mrs. Evans sent out their invitations for their twentieth anniversary party. It's in about two weeks."

Troy, Chad, and Jason all waited for Zeke to explain himself, but it never came. "So?" Troy asked as he didn't really see the big deal. It was a common thing for Sharpay's parents to be throwing a party.

"So," Zeke drew out the word as he looked around in exasperation, "So this invitation caused a lot of problems. Now my parents are pressuring me into talking to Shar's parents when she doesn't want me anywhere near her house, and then to top everything else off, my parents want to set up a dinner with Sharpay's parents. It'll be a complete disaster considering her father wants to kill our baby."

Before anyone could comment on Zeke's confession, Harold blew a whistle, creating a shrill noise that interrupted everyone's thoughts.

* * *

"I thought you played great out there," Gabriella said quietly.

The game had started and it instantly started off on a bad note. It was as if Zeke's hands were made of butter as the ball would not stay in his glove whenever someone threw him the ball. Pretty soon, after the third inning, Troy was moved to first base and Zeke was put on the bench for a while. Also, if it wasn't when they were playing the field, their hitting was sloppy on the high school team as the college kids ran circles around their heads.

Only kids who played on an official baseball team took the loss to the heart as many kids already knew that was how the game was going to go. It always ended the same way each year with the high school team trailing behind in at least three runs if they were lucky. Losing just came naturally in this baseball game.

Troy smiled at Gabriella's attempt to praise him. "You don't have to lie. You and I both know how this game usually goes. And just because you're wearing my last name doesn't mean that it stopped you from doubting the high school team." Troy said cheekily as his hand found Gabriella's while they continued walking down the street.

She hesitated before squeezing his hand in reassurance. "I didn't have my doubts, but more like wishful thinking that you guys might actually win." Troy still continued to beam down at her before stopping in place and placing both of his hands on the small of her back. Gabriella's hips went forward as Troy pulled her closer to him. Gabriella moaned happily as she wrapped her arms around his backside in reciprocation. "Hmm, I like your hugs."

Troy pressed his lips against the side of her face before making a trail down her cheek and to her lips. "You just like my hugs?" He whispered in her ear before kissing her softly behind the ear lobe.

Gabriella closed her eyes at the sensations Troy was making her feel. "What are you doing Troy?" It was getting hard for her to form coherent words that actually made sense in a sentence. Her hands gripped his shirt to steady herself while she felt the tip of his tongue against her soft skin. His aroma was filtering through her nostrils as she now had a new favorite smell of cologne.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he mumbled against her skin as his hands moved further south and off to the sides so that he griped her lower waist instead of her lower back.

He slowly put his mouth over her own again and she responded with a frenzy as their tongues barely had time to touch before he pulled away again to start littering her neck with kisses instead.

"My dad…and Lauren…and Taylor…should be gone at work," Gabriella husked out as the sound of her voice burned itself into Troy's memory. If possible, her voice was pulling him in even more as he found the sound to be rather hot.

"Yeah?" He encouraged as a cocky smile floated onto his face while he pressed his mouth against her collar bone.

"Let's go to my house and make out. I don't want to keep standing here where Tucker or Harold might come walking past."

Troy pulled back and tucked one of her loose curls behind her ear. "You really want to do that?"

Gabriella rolled her eyes while reconnecting their hands and pulling him along. "We were gonna end up making out eventually. I'm just being really blunt right now."

Troy allowed her to lead them back to her house where privacy could overtake the two. They're relationship was becoming realer each and every day as the two of them learned new things about the other person each time they spent time together. And although they were going back to Gabriella's house to just make out with one another, Troy nor Gabriella took it for granted as it being just physical attraction because behind the steamy kisses and the careful touching, lived an unknown connection that neither one understood or had felt before.

All they knew was that the connection was special. It was something to cherish.


	17. Pierre Corneille

_"A good memory is needed once we have lied." Pierre Corneille_

* * *

"So why isn't Troy picking you up for the dance?" Lucas asked as he finished buttoning up his shirt. He was standing in Gabriella's room with the bedroom door closed so that he could see himself in her full length mirror that was attached to the back of the cherry oak wood.

Gabriella invited Lucas over as she didn't really get a chance to talk to him at the baseball game the day before. She just found it too awkward to even have a normal conversation with him when Sharpay and Kelsi were around.

The bathroom door was open that was connected to Gabriella's room as she was busy putting last minute makeup on. The town was having its monthly dance that raised money for the bridge in town that needed fixing due to cracks in the middle of the road.

"I don't know," she called back casually. "We didn't really talk about the dance at all this week or the week before that. I don't actually know if he's going really." Gabriella popped her head into her room while her body stayed hidden behind the colorful wall. Lucas smiled at her as she had also asked him to come along for the event since he might not be in her town the next month to experience the dance. "You look good Luke."

He smiled widely at her as his boyishness shined through his face. He was just wearing dark blue jeans with a button up shirt since the dance was very laid-back and informal. It was the girls and women that usually made the dance to be such a big deal, but Gabriella couldn't care either. She was considered to have a boy's personality when it came to these types of events and her nature of just not caring.

"You would look good too if I could actually see you," he replied back in a teasing manner. "Come on," he coaxed, "You can't be that hideous."

Gabriella glared at him before returning back to the bathroom mirror. Her hair was in its natural curls while her eyes gave off a smoldering look. When Lucas walked into the bathroom and sat down on the toilet seat he finally looked at Gabriella as she was applying clear lip gloss to illuminate her already pink lips.

"Wow, you're actually wearing a dress," he breathed out as she cracked a smile. Her dark brown eyes sought him out through the mirror and she shrugged as if it were no big deal.

"Would you prefer me wearing nothing at the dance?" She joked lightly before closing her lip gloss and looking at herself for the final time in the brightly lit mirror.

"I wouldn't prefer you that way, but I bet other guys would. In fact, if guys from the football camp are going to be there then I know they would want you wearing nothing." Lucas smirked at Gabriella before standing up. He was a little anxious to get to the dance because he figured if Gabriella was going then that meant Sharpay and Kelsi were going too. He had no problem with Kelsi as she seemed like the shy type of girl and so he wouldn't have to be aware of her comments, but Sharpay on the other hand seemed like the type of girl who knew how to stand up for herself. He had to worry about her because even though he only made out with her she still could be scary—especially since he learned the other day that she had a boyfriend.

"Someone's in a hurry," Gabriella commented as she followed Lucas back into her room so that she could grab her little black purse that matched her dress. "Any reason?" She was still waiting for him to confess about his one night with Kelsi and Sharpay, and so now she was resorting to hinting about it instead of waiting patiently.

He caught her knowing glance and looked down at the ground. Shame and guilt floated through his eyes before he looked back up at her with a perfectly normal stare. "None whatsoever. I guess I'm just antsy about the fact that your boyfriend will try to pummel me to the ground for escorting you to the dance."

"First of all," Gabriella smiled sweetly while opening her bedroom door so that they could leave. They didn't have to worry about disrupting her dad or Lauren as they had already left for the dance. Apparently, Carlos and Laruen were both helping out as they were in charge of collecting tickets at the door for the first two hours. "This isn't a date, and so you're not escorting me, but more like tagging along because I invited you for company. Second of all, Troy might not even be there and so you don't have to worry. And third of all, he would _try_ to hit you? He wouldn't just try; he would hit you if you gave him a reason." She actually had no idea if Troy was a violent person as she really couldn't see him hurting anyone on purpose, but maybe if given a certain situation that upset him greatly then he would snap, but that was the same for everyone.

Lucas laughed comically. "I play football. He couldn't lay a hand on me and if he did then I would hit him back."

Gabriella rolled her eyes as they walked outside. "You're also fourteen and he's sixteen turning seventeen in a month, he would overpower you."

Their brother-sister banter came to an end as they got into Gabriella's car. The dance was being held in an old barn whose owner stopped using it ten years ago. So Harold took it upon himself to rent the old barn from Ms. Bane since the barn wasn't in bad conditions. It proved over the last couple of years to be a successful spot to host everyone from town.

* * *

Troy was lucky that his parents weren't gone yet for the dance. He had been gone most of the day at basketball camp and then he was at Zeke's house playing play station for the majority of the day. He had then come home due to his parents' wishes and was planning on heading over to Gabriella's house to surprise her when his parents left. But as he was watching out of the window, waiting for his parents' car to leave the driveway, he caught Gabriella and Lucas leaving her house in happy moods.

He had narrowed his eyes as he watched Lucas proudly state something that made Gabriella smirk and roll her eyes. He couldn't pull his eyes away from her figure as she was dressed in a black dress with straps that crossed in the back. There were tiny sparkles outlining the hem of the dress that fell right above her knee and her legs looked tanner if possible. The cut in the front of her chest allowed imaginations to run wild as a little cleavage was enough to tease anyone's thoughts.

He wasn't planning on going to the dance since he had bad memories of his very first dance, but it looked obvious now that Gabriella had other ideas than him. And so now he was frantically trying to find his nice shirt that everyone complimented him on, but it happened to just disappear and so he needed his mother's help.

"Mom?" Troy called out as he hurried into the living room where his mother was reading a book. She was waiting for Jack to finish getting ready as he returned home late that day from school.

"Troy?" She questioned as she took in his appearance. He was wearing the jeans he had on earlier in the day with holes in both knees, but a white undershirt was adorning his chest instead of his usual t-shirt or sweatshirt. His hair looked like he ran his fingers through it one too many times as he was out of breath from just standing before her. "What's wrong?"

"I can't find my shirt. I've looked all over the upstairs, and I still can't find my shirt," he spoke quickly as in his mind, every second that passed, Gabriella was alone with Lucas. Although he trusted Gabriella and Lucas together as he seemed to be a cool enough guy, he still didn't like the thought of Gabriella being alone at a town dance when he knew other high school guys were going to be there, and sometimes, those high school guys weren't as nice as Lucas and couldn't get it through their heads that someone was taken unless the significant other was there.

"Your shirt," Lucille spoke slowly as she eyed her son curiously. She was a mother to him, but she didn't have mind reading powers to allow her to figure out what shirt he was talking about. After all, he had a lot of shirts in his closet. "As in a t-shirt or the shirt you were wearing today?"

Exasperated, he sighed while running his hand through his hair again. "I'm talking about the dark blue dress shirt? You know, with the light blue lines running down it."

It took a moment for Lucille to realize why he needed this particular shirt at the moment, and when she did figure it out a huge smile overtook her face. "You're going to the dance!"

Troy huffed out air as he tapped his foot impatiently. "Yeah. Have you seen my shirt?"

Lucille brushed off his tone as she was too excited to hear Troy's response of confirming going to the dance. "It's in the basement in the laundry basket. I just washed it yesterday." It only took Troy a minute to rush down to the basement, find the shirt, and then quickly take off his white t-shirt to exchange it for the light weight material of his blue shirt. When he came up he caught his mother smiling oddly at him. "Are you going to the dance having anything to do with Gabriella going with her friend?"

Troy didn't bother asking how Lucille knew Gabriella was going, but instead wondered how she knew Lucas was also attending. "How did you know?"

"Call it mother intuition if you want, but Gabriella also bought two tickets in advance so she wouldn't have to wait at the door, and at my store I sell them at a discount if you buy in advance. She told me who she was bringing."

Troy glared at his mother while walking towards the stairs to head up again to change his pants quickly. "You didn't think to tell me that she was going?"

Lucille rolled her eyes at Troy's childish tone. "I honestly thought you already knew and were just being your stubborn self and refusing to go. She did look awfully pretty though." Before Troy could ask how she knew she explained further, "The living room also has windows facing her house. Your room is not the only room with access to the outside."

He nodded his head as he should have known that his mother knew everything before him. It was like her job to get the latest gossip concerning their town.

* * *

Jason's eyes couldn't stop following her around the main stage that the band was setting up on. She was helping the band that only sang cover songs by plugging in instruments and tuning up old guitars that were hardly ever used for events like this. The girl knew what she was doing, and so it made sense that she would be the one to help others out when it came to musical dealings.

He wanted to talk to her. He needed to tell her that they should try to be friends again and that whatever he said to her at the party a couple of weeks ago meant nothing now. He didn't want to sacrifice his relationship with her when she couldn't love him back, and that now he moved on. Jason, of course, wouldn't tell Kelsi how he moved on, but he would tell her that he was over her and his little love for her if it meant that they could be best friends again. Maybe that's all God wanted them to be: just friends.

Before he could take one step forward someone walked behind him, grazing their hand against his and leaving a small piece of paper. Jason looked around to see if anyone else noticed, but when he saw no one looking, he quickly unfolded the small note. A smile graced his face as his head shot up, and his eye connected with a green pair across the room.

Yes, he had moved on from Kelsi with his summer school teacher. And yes, he lost his virginity to that said person. He figured this was the perfect way to get rid of thoughts of Kelsi. Just because Miss. Kemper was his teacher didn't mean she was too old for him. She was, after all, only twenty-six. It was only nine years of difference.

"Hey man," Zeke greeted as him and Sharpay showed up next to him with Sharpay's arm looped throughout Zeke's. "Chad and Tay here yet?"

"They're coming together?" Jason asked with surprise. He hadn't heard of Chad getting together with Taylor.

"I will take your shocked expression as not seeing them yet and…" Sharpay trailed off as her eyes caught onto the entry way of the dance. Lucas and Gabriella had just walked in, and no matter how happy she was to see Gabriella, she wasn't that happy to see Lucas attached to her friend's hip.

"And?" Jason asked for her to continue. He followed her eye sight and narrowed his eyes. It had only taken a moment for Jason to realize where Lucas was looking, or rather who Lucas was looking at. He didn't like that boy looking at his best friend who seemed to be nice to everyone. When Jason swiveled his head around, it was quite obvious that Kelsi was oblivious to Lucas's staring, and that bothered Jason for some reason.

Jason no longer cared what Sharpay was explaining about Chad and Taylor as he tried to clear his thoughts of Kelsi and whatever Lucas was playing at. He had his own problems to worry about. For example, he needed a way to somehow excuse himself in thirty minutes to go down to the ocean to meet Miss. Kemper.

* * *

Gabriella eyed Lucas up as she wasn't oblivious to his stares towards Kelsi. It was quite obvious that he was watching her with a soft smile on his face. Gabriella wondered if he was actually feeling as guilty as Kelsi was feeling, or if he was just basking in the moment. It put twisted thoughts into her mind as she thought of Lucas getting sick joy out of sleeping with Kelsi, but she quickly reminded herself to give him the benefit of the doubt. She was no better than him and it wasn't her job to judge him.

"So that was your dad?" Lucas asked as he looked behind himself to see the entryway they had just passed under. "He seemed to already know my name."

Gabriella smiled while looking around at all the dancing people. The CD player was going with classic music from the eighties while couples already owned the dance floor. Gabriella knew, however, that it was only a matter of time before the band would start playing more recent songs and the couples out on the dance floor would have almost too much alcohol into their systems.

"I might have told him some things about you." Gabriella snuck a glance at him as he raised his eye brows in curiosity. "Don't worry. They were all good things."

Lucas looked at Gabriella as she settled her gaze on her friend. She noticed that he kept quiet instead of talking about something else. She had come to know very early on from meeting him that he loved to talk, and now something seemed wrong when his mouth wasn't moving. Was it because Kelsi was over there with the band? Or was it because he found out that Sharpay had a boyfriend the other day? Gabriella didn't know, but whatever it was it unnerved her a little.

It took another second for her to realize that he was only looking at her face. "What? Do I have something on my face?" She chuckled as her hand delicately swiped at her cheek.

"You look happy Ella. Here, in this small town, you really look happy." He spoke the honest truth. He might have been younger than her, but it was only two years, and he had grown up with enough of Austin's friends around to learn how to behave like the older kids. And although it wasn't until middle school when he first started to really get to know Gabriella without thinking she had cooties, he could still tell that she was a million times happier in Canary rather than in Albuquerque.

A blush coated Gabriella's cheeks as she diverted her attention to the ground of the barn. Wearing black might not have been the greatest idea since it was so dusty from the dirt floor. "I am happy. I feel like I can breathe again without the drama at school, or my mom talking to me about college already. And even though this town is crazy with events and people, it is still a lot calmer here than in New Mexico."

Lucas and Gabriella both knew that the conversation was turning into some sappy discussion, and so Lucas did the next thing that came to mind as one of his favorite songs came on. He held out his hand as Gabriella looked up once again. "Let's dance?"

"Gladly."

* * *

"It's been so fun tonight. I wish it didn't have to end," Taylor spoke with wishful thinking as she took the cup Chad so graciously offered. "Thank you."

They had been dancing for quite a while now, and had suddenly grown thirsty as if they had never drunk water before in their lives. Taylor was situated on a hay bale while Chad sat down beside her. He didn't ask Taylor to the dance because they were in love. He didn't ask her so that he could try to get in her pants either. The only reason why he did ask Taylor to the dance was because he knew that he wanted to just get to know her better. They had met through Gabriella, and he had a feeling that Gabriella and Taylor were going to remain close over the next couple of years, and that meant that he would be hearing a lot about Taylor through other conversations. He just wanted to get to know her through personal experiences instead of imagination.

"It has been fun, hasn't it?" Chad agreed while looking around at everyone from town having a good time. It only took a moment for his eyes to land on his best friend who was standing in the corner with his back up against the wall. Troy's eyes were following one person, and one person only as Chad and Taylor both thought it was stupid that Troy wouldn't just go up to Gabriella and say something. But it wasn't just a one way street as Gabriella could say something to Troy too, that is unless she hadn't seen Troy yet.

Taylor looked to see who Chad was looking at and sighed. "You know, Troy could have asked Gabriella to the dance. I thought they were getting along really well."

Chad looked up in alarm at Taylor's comment. "They are. Unless you know something that Gabriella hasn't told anyone?"

Taylor furrowed her brows. "No. Gabriella hasn't said anything about troubles with Troy. I just meant that it would have made sense for Troy to ask Gabriella to the dance if all he was going to do was stalk her in the dark corner."

"Troy doesn't do dances," Chad said a little defensively. He crossed his arms as he looked at Taylor while defending his best friend. "It's a funny story actually, but it's a big enough tragic event to make anyone not want to participate in any dances."

"Funny as in someone gets hurt or funny as in Troy creates the problem?" Taylor asked as she wasn't one to make fun of someone if that person got hurt in the process.

Chad smiled as the easy flowing conversation between Taylor and he started to pick up again. "Funny as in Troy's first kiss which turned into embarrassment."

* * *

"Why do I feel like we're being watched?" Lucas asked Gabriella who was busy staring at Zeke and Sharpay who were also dancing to the slow tune.

Gabriella readjusted her hands around Lucas's shoulders as they were standing so far away from each other that Harold could come around and place a ruler between their stomachs. "Because we are being watched."

Lucas whipped his head around as he was already nervous that Zeke was less than ten feet away from him, but now he had someone watching him and Gabriella together? That was a little too much.

"I don't see anyone. Who is it?" Lucas focused his eyes on the old men in the corner as they looked a little shifty. "It's it the old men in the corner?"

Gabriella looked at where Lucas pointed before laughing a little. "That's the pasture of this town with Harold and Tucker. All three of them are harmless," Gabriella waited a moment before adding an afterthought, "That is unless you get onto Harold's bad side. Troy seems to have done that the instant he moved here."

Lucas rolled his eyes as it made sense now. Why didn't he think of the boyfriend was beyond his logical reasoning as he sighed. "Troy's here I'm assuming?"

Gabriella smiled as it only took her three minutes of feeling like she was being stalked to realize it was Troy who was just standing in the corner of the barn. He didn't seem to be happy or mad as he just nodded his head her way. She smiled back at him before Sharpay had skipped to her side to request her out to the dance floor where Lucas and Zeke were waiting. Gabriella found it strange that Sharpay was okay with Lucas being around, but then again, Sharpay was a good actress and was probably only putting on a show so that Zeke didn't realize anything was wrong. But Gabriella could play the acting game as well as it still didn't sit well in her stomach knowing that Sharpay was just lying to Zeke. After all, she never did agree to keep it a secret like Kelsi did.

"Yeah. I was actually going to go talk to him after this song. I'm thinking I put him in misery long enough for not asking me to this dance," Gabriella said cheekily while flipping her hair over her shoulder.

Lucas just shook his head as he could never figure out why girls had to play games with guys' heads. If Gabriella wanted Troy to ask her then she could have just said something to Troy in the first place, but of course Gabriella was a girl at heart and would always want the guy to ask her.

"You're crazy Ella." And as the song came to a close Lucas just smiled at her as they pulled apart. "I can't believe I'm actually going to help you with your game with Troy," he muttered to himself as he caught Gabriella's hand in his own.

She looked confused at first but then smiled as she realized that Lucas was just kissing the back of her hand quickly. When Lucas stood fully instead of bending down to reach her hand, he winked at her to let her know that it was only for fun and games.

"Now go tell him that you're sorry for wasting his time during the last couple of minutes." Lucas called over his back while walking through the crowd as a departing, "And also mention how we're just friends and how I never want to go to a dance with you again."

Gabriella just rolled her eyes at Lucas's words. It was so easy if someone would just listen to them speak to one another to realize that they were just like brother and sister considering how much they bickered and talked down to each other.

Gabriella, across the barn, spotted Chad holding Taylor's hand while they sat down on a hay bale, Kelsi was near the band as she was talking to the lead singer while he was on his break, and how Sharpay and Zeke just held one another on the dance floor. It was almost too easy to forget about the baby growing in Sharpay's stomach.

It only took her ten seconds to make her way in front of Troy. He was still leaning against the wall with his arms crossed and a red cup in hand that he could have been a statue…if not for the thin line of his lips growing from a smirk to a smile. He looked good, Gabriella decided as his shirt was rolled up to his elbows and the top two buttons were undone. He almost looked too good as that was all part of his charm to make her like putty so that she would forgive him for now asking her to the dance and then stalking her for thirty minutes.

"Are you about done with your middle school date?" Troy teased as his eyes ran over the length of her body in an approving way. He silently set the cup down on the table to his side before straightening up.

Gabriella narrowed her eyes while coming closer to him. But before she could get too close he had sidestepped her and quickly pressed his body up against her so that she was the one with her back to the wall, and his body could now shield any unwanted sights of the dance floor.

He smiled as he went to go kiss her lips in greeting, but she moved her head to the side so that he caught the corner of her mouth instead.

"You know he's like a brother to me. Going on a date with him when you're my boyfriend would just be plain stupid," Gabriella chided softly while settling her hands on his two upper arms. She gently ran her fingers along the thin fabric as if to smooth away any imaginary wrinkles as she felt him tense beneath her fingers in a good way.

"So you get to pet but I don't even get a kiss?" Troy whispered as his forehead pushed up against her own.

Gabriella smirked while her right hand ran down his whole arm now and then connected with his hand before he had a chance to settle his two hands on her waist.

"My mother always told me not to give into stalkers," Gabriella whispered as her mouth neared his. She could practically taste his mint toothpaste on her lips and she thought for a second that she was almost torturing herself more than him as she was hardly able to resist kissing Troy, but within a second his normally bright blue eyes that were always so full of life turned dark. His tongue darted out and licked his bottom lip as his hand yanked away from her own to claim a spot on her lower waist to pull her closer. His other hand came out by her head and stationed itself on the wall to keep her caged in. His sudden movement aroused Gabriella's senses as she could hardly wait to see what Troy would do next.

He pressed a kiss to the inside of her neck; making her shut her eyes as she felt the tip of his tongue for a second. "What if," he pressed another kiss as he traveled lower on her neck, "the stalker," his tongue was able to move her strap of the dress off to the side so that his lips could suck gently on her collarbone, "gets you all hot and bothered?"

Gabriella gasped but not for the reason Troy was hoping for. He felt her body tense up, making him stand fully so that he could look down at her face. Instantly, the sexual tension between them dissipated right before his eyes as he was afraid to turn around to see who Gabriella was blushing at. He shut his eyes to calm himself down both from the frustration of being interrupted and the problem that was forming in his pants twenty seconds before the intruder became known to Gabriella.

Jack Bolton cleared his throat; watching as his son turned around slowly with a deep red color imprinted on his cheeks. Jack chuckled to try to ease some of the awkward tension that was forming as he didn't particularly enjoy interrupting Troy and Gabriella in 'moments' but there was a certain line that he couldn't let them cross at a public dance that the whole town was basically attending.

"Troy, what a surprise? I didn't believe your mother when she said you were here. It's been a while since you've attended a dance," Jack commented.

Troy gritted his teeth to keep himself from saying a sarcastic comment. He felt Gabriella slip her hand within his own grasp and squeeze slightly.

"Hey dad. I didn't see you standing there."

Jack had a witty comment to say seeing as Troy wouldn't have seen him coming due to his back being turned, but he kept it to himself as it was his job as a parent to make sure that his kid wasn't getting up to any trouble.

"I was sent on a project to retrieve your mother some food. Did you guys want anything?"

Gabriella sensed that Troy was a little frustrated due to probably being embarrassed that his father was the one to catch them, and so she took it upon herself to answer Jack's question for the both of them.

"Thanks Mr. Bolton, but Troy and I can get it ourselves. I'm feeling really hungry tonight so I wouldn't want you to have to carry multiple plates." Gabriella started to chuckle when Jack laughed at her words.

When Jack walked off Troy turned to Gabriella with a frown. "I'm sorry about that. Getting caught by a parent wasn't really a part of the plan tonight."

"You had a plan?" Gabriella quirked her eye brow as she found it cute that Troy was apologizing.

He shrugged his shoulders while looking down. "Well, yeah? If you were going to spend all your time with Lucas dancing I knew I had to come up with a plan to whisk you away. I may hate dances, but I seem to like you more than my hatred."

Gabriella poked him in the ribs before leading him towards the exit of the barn. "Where are we going?" Troy asked. Gabriella looked over her shoulder and smirked mischievously.

"I want to get out of here."

"I thought you were hungry?" Troy laughed at her child like face she made.

"I lied. Don't tell your father because I want him to like me, and I'm pretty sure his impression of me before wasn't too good considering we got caught by the police on our first date."

When they reached outside they slowed down their walking pace. Neither Gabriella nor Troy wanted to trip through the unknown path they were walking. The moon was their only light source as the barn was becoming a distant thing. It was probably considered trespassing on the old lady's property as the town people were only supposed to stay in the barn, but the chances were slim that they would get caught.

"You want to sit here?" Gabriella asked as it was very convenient that there was a bench in the grassy yard.

"Yeah. Sure." Troy saw Gabriella shiver and instantly took off the light weight jacket he was wearing and draped it over her shoulders. She snuggled into it, also making sure to press her body into his so that he could put his arm around her.

"Now you're going to be cold," she stated even though she had to inspiration to give up his jacket because it was providing to be very warm to her.

Troy pressed a kiss to the side of her forehead, pulling her into his body even more. "I have other ideas on how to stay warm."

She turned in his arms as being with Troy like this felt so natural. The conversation was so light and easy going that Gabriella was able to be consumed of only happy and fun thoughts of Troy. It was times and moments like these with him that made her believe that maybe their relationship could actually work out for the long run. And with just that idea in her head it made her excited finally for what her future could hold. He was giving her hope without even realizing it and she cherished that feeling.

"Oh really?" She teased before pressing her lips to his in a quick kiss. "Warmer now?"

His hands untangled themselves from around her shoulder and dropped to his coat buttons. He started buttoning his jacket so that the chilly air couldn't reach her as much. "A little. Maybe we need to do that again so that my body can adjust."

"You don't want to be too greedy now Troy. I'll kiss you if I get something in return." Troy looked at her as if to continue. Gabriella readjusted the coat that was several sizes too big and sat back on the bench again. "Why do you hate dances? I feel like everyone knows why but I don't."

"It's a stupid story, really," he insisted.

"I happen to like stupid stories."

Troy sighed, "I'm not gonna get out of telling you this, am I?" Gabriella shook her head while smiling sweetly. "Okay. So it was the first dance that my parents and I went to when I first moved here over the summer. I was about eleven or twelve when I received my first kiss with this awful girl."

Gabriella tried to keep the smile that was spreading itself onto her face hidden, but it was no use as she found that the story Troy was telling sounded kind of cute.

"Her name was Elizabeth Brown. She had two uneven pigtails, braces that made her drool all the time, and she seemed to just pop out of nowhere whenever I least expected it. And so Harold thought it was a good idea to have Christmas in July and he then proceeded to put mistletoe everywhere in the barn."

"Oh no," Gabriella sympathized unconvincingly when all she was trying to do was cover her giggles.

"I was getting a drink and she popped up from beneath the table. I was literally at a loss for words as Harold came out of nowhere and yelled to everyone how Elizabeth and I were standing underneath a mistletoe. Everyone then started chanting 'kiss, kiss,kiss' and before I knew what was happening, her saliva was in my mouth."

Troy looked at Gabriella with a small pout. Just thinking about that crazy girl made a shiver go through his spine. Part of him disliking Harold so much started because of that stupid dance.

"Are you laughing at me?" He asked with wide accusing eyes. Gabriella shook her head while trying to keep her laughing to a minimum. "You are! You're laughing at me!"

"I'm sorry." Troy looked away from Gabriella. "I'm really sorry. Troy--" Gabriella's hand reached up and ran gently along his face to turn his head so that he was forced to look at her. Her face turned serious while she made sure her eyes connected with his blue orbs. "Hey, I'm sorry."

He cracked a smile and started leaning in to press his lips against her plump ones, but froze as they both heard his name being called.

Gabriella laughed as Chad's afro came into view and his voice got louder. "Hey Bolton! We're starting up a nighttime game of football. You in?"

Gabriella saw the look that crossed over Troy's face. He was debating between staying with her or going off with his friends to play a game that was always fun. Gabriella pressed a kiss to his cheek. "Go and play. I'll catch up with you after checking in with the girls."

"Are you sure?" But Troy was already standing.

Gabriella laughed at this. "Yeah. Go on. I'll catch up and then maybe you'll even see some of my cheerleading moves."

Troy flashed her one last smile before going off. Gabriella sighed while following him with her eyes. It only took a moment for the cold air to reach Gabriella again. Even though she had Troy's jacket on, the weather was still getting to her.

"Coming Gabi?" Taylor's voice rang out. "We're all going down to the beach!"

Gabriella stuffed her hands into the pockets of Troy's jacket and furrowed her brows as her right hand grazed something that was in his pocket. She carefully took the piece of paper out of the confines of the coat and brought it closer to her face. She couldn't make out what the picture was of, but she knew it was a picture nonetheless.

"Be there in a second Tay!" She called back distantly while reaching for her cell phone that was strapped to her ankle by her shoe. Gabriella quickly opened her cell phone so that she had a little light and nearly dropped the two things that she was holding.

Staring her right in the eye was the picture of her and Austin. It was the picture she had assumed she lost. It was the thing that represented her and Austin's good times together that she wanted to remember.

"Gabi!" Taylor called again.

Gabriella felt as if Taylor was right by her and so she fumbled with the photo and stuffed it back into Troy's pocket. She didn't know how Troy got a hold of it, and she didn't understand why he would keep it, but she did know that she was hurt by Troy's choice of actions.

All these weeks and he had the thing she was looking for. He might not have known she was missing the photo, but he certainly must have known that he had it nonetheless.

Gabriella held her head up high while walking forward towards Taylor.

"You okay?" Taylor put her hand around Gabriella's arm in a friendly manner.

Gabriella nodded her head while the insistent image of Troy keeping this photo from her burned its way into her mind.

"Yeah. I'm fine," her faint voice echoed throughout the dark as her mind was in a whirl as to why Troy would hide this picture from her.

Taylor studied her friend when Gabriella came into better view. "You look like you've just seen a ghost."

Gabriella looked Taylor in the eye. "Not a ghost."

The only thing Gabriella did see, however, was a lying personality.

Just like Austin's.

* * *

**Author's Note--Thanks so much for the reviews. I know this is like a filler chapter, but the next chapter should be essential towards Gabriella's and Troy's relationship. Thanks again.**


	18. Aldous Huxley

**Author's Note--I just want to thank everyone for their reviews for last chapter. I know I received a lot of mixed emotions about how it ended last time, but I loved them because I love reading everyone's different responses. I'm nervous about this chapter as it's not dramatic like some people were thinking it was going to be. I kept it simple because in real life most of the time people just don't start yelling at each other for no reason, and so I wanted to keep this as simple and realistic as possible.**

* * *

_"Facts do not cease to exist because they are ignored." Aldous Huxley_

* * *

"Knock knock," Gabriella said from Troy's doorway. His head shot up from the safety of his pillow to see Gabriella standing in his bedroom doorway. He put the basketball that he was holding down and smiled at her.

He noticed she stayed a safe distance away, and couldn't help but think back to the dance two nights ago. Nearly all the high school boys had gone to play a game of football down at the beach, and Gabriella had met him down there like she promised, but he noticed a change in her personality. She was more distant, quiet, and her eyes had changed from being aware to her surroundings to always being glossy and having a faraway look to the pupils.

But it was now Sunday, they had a whole day apart from each other, and Troy was planning on having an early night due to his dad's intense work out that morning, but now that Gabriella was over in his room, he figured it would be best if they actually had the conversation they were both avoiding for nearly two days.

Troy stood up to greet her, but Gabriella knew he only did that out of obligation rather than wanting to actually kiss her. He seemed careful around her, and so that meant he knew something was wrong.

She forced a smile as his hand lingered on her arm longer than necessary. "I brought your jacket from the dance. I decided to wash it for you."

"Thanks." Troy's hand brushed hers as he took the heavy material from her before carelessly draping it over the back of his desk chair. "So my mom let you in? I didn't even hear the doorbell go off."

Heat rushed to Gabriella's upper cheeks, and if it was any other time then Troy would comment how cute she looked when she blushed, but he sensed that now wasn't a time to be making comments like that. He had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach, a feeling that had taken residency in his body ever since the night of the dance. Everything had been so smooth for them lately, and then something happened that night that he didn't understand. However, it didn't take an explanation that something was wrong as just having this feeling inside of his gut was enough to tell him to play it smart and to actually think about his words before speaking.

"It was your dad that let me in, and you didn't hear the doorbell because it never rang." Gabriella watched carefully as he walked over to his bed again. He sat down in the exact same spot he was in when she intruded. "It never rang because I've been pacing in your front yard for the last half an hour and your dad finally had enough of it and told me to just come inside already."

"You know," Gabriella walked over to his dresser and ran her fingers across the top of the dark wood. The smooth surface was a cool feeling for her cold fingers as the feeling made a good distraction, "I never thought that I would be terrified around you."

Troy's head snapped up again as he watched Gabriella turn around slowly to stare directly at him. She met his gaze while raising her chin to indicate that she wasn't going to chicken out of whatever she was talking about.

"But just thinking about our relationship all of yesterday made this conversation more real. What I have to tell you is something I never thought I would ever tell you willingly. But this is something I have to do in order to make our relationship work."

"I'm kind of lost Brie," Troy admitted. Her words were puzzles to him, but just seeing and hearing her talk made him listen much more clearly. "Help me understand what you're talking about. You're terrified of me? Of our relationship? Our we moving too fast?"

"I'm not scared of you or us for that matter. As I was thinking about our relationship and what I have to tell you, I realized I'm terrified of losing you over my past." She turned away from him again. Gabriella needed a shield as looking at Troy was too hard when she was trying to talk him through her feelings. "For the first time it dawned upon me that I've never been afraid of losing someone. People have always been there for me. But when I found that picture in your jacket it became a lot clearer to me that I was taking our relationship for granted by keeping you in the dark." She turned once more, and before Troy could speak she cut him off without even knowing it. "And so yeah…I'm terrified of losing you because I don't think you're going to like me after what I have to tell you."

* * *

"So you just sit here?" Taylor looked around at the empty dock. Chad had told her that they were on someone's private property, but she soon learned that the property they were on was actually Chad's grandfather's land. "Just like this? I'm not missing anything?"

Chad chuckled while sitting his fishing pole down. "Nope, you're not missing anything. Can you believe that Troy and I did this nearly every morning of the last two summers?" Chad was having a great time although he wasn't completely stupid and oblivious to Taylor's distaste.

Taylor shrugged her shoulders while looking away from him so that he couldn't see her rolling her eyes. "Yeah, hard to believe. It's so much fun."

They had been outside for nearly an hour now and still there were no fish. "You don't have to sound so bored."

Taylor forced a smile while closing her lips tightly. She wanted to keep from snapping at Chad, but it was getting to be too hard. She wasn't the type of girl to think nature was fun all the time. That was why she always skipped her family's camping trip over spring break each year.

"Sorry," she bit out, "I'm just not a morning person."

Chad pretended to believe her so that they could continue fishing. "I can change that. Don't worry. By the end of summer you will be the biggest morning person ever!"

The thought of waking up before the sun put an even bigger dent in her mood. But instead of denying Chad's claim, Taylor changed the subject. "I wonder what Gabi is doing right now?"

"Probably sucking Bolton's face off right now."

* * *

Gabriella sat down on the bed next to Troy. "I know I haven't told you much about Austin other than the fact that I was in a relationship with him for nearly a year, but…" She looked up at him with glossy eyes. She didn't want to be the girl who cried. She didn't want him to be feeling bad or pity for her. All Gabriella wanted was for Troy to treat her like she was any other girl who wasn't vulnerable or fragile because she needed him to understand one thing. "I was convinced I loved him."

Troy looked away from Gabriella as her words stung more than what he was anticipating. "Brie, I don't think I need to hear this."

She quickly put her hand on his arm to keep him from moving away from her. "Troy, I know you don't need to hear this, but be honest with me. You want to know what happened, don't you?"

"Where is all this coming from? Weren't we happy?" Troy asked.

Troy opened his mouth again to ask another question, but Gabriella beat him to the punch. "I found the picture."

"Wh—what?" He stuttered. That wasn't what he was expecting her to say as he instantly knew what she was talking about. He had found her picture that night at the party, had put it in his jean pocket, then transferred the picture to his room, and had scrambled to put the picture in the closest thing possible when he had heard Chad coming up the stairs a week before. That closest thing possible had been his jacket pocket which he gave to Gabriella to keep her warm. "I—Brie—Gabriella, I didn't—"

She pressed her fingers to his lips to keep him from talking. He looked at her confused for a moment. "I just need you to listen because I don't like feeling like this, and part of why I'm feeling like this is because we both have been keeping things from each other." Her eyes connected with his for a moment. "And I want to clear the air between us because I really like you and I hope you can remember by the time I'm done explaining things that I care about you."

Troy looked at her as if he was seeing her for the first time. He had known her to be this girl who everyone loved throughout town. He had known her to be this girl who had first cried when he kissed her for the very first time. But he had also known her to be an amazing girl who captivated his mind from the very first time he laid eyes on her. He had to give her a chance because very rarely people come along and have such a passionate relationship together. But other than a heated relationship, Troy knew that he and Gabriella shared something on a different level as they just clicked together so well.

"You're right Brie. I do want to know. I probably have wanted to know since I met you," Troy admitted.

Gabriella sat back on his bed so that her back could rest against the wall that it was pushed up against. She crossed her legs in front of her and sighed. "I told Austin that I loved him," Gabriella started off shakily, but gradually her voice grew while her fingers continued to play with the blanket she was sitting on, "He told me that he was in love with me and things were great between us. At school he was this football captain that everyone loved, and I was this cheerleader who wore the right clothes, went to the parties with the King of East High, and then at the end of the night I was the lucky girl who got to go home with Austin."

Gabriella looked up and stared blankly at the wall. Troy looked at her with a confused look as he didn't understand the shift in her attention, but her next few sentences were enough to draw him into the story even more. It was as if he didn't even know Gabriella and was just listening to a woman reading a book. It sounded like a soap opera on TV.

"He was this perfect guy when it came to school, sports, and even the community. Everyone loved him and expected him to just lead our football team to state every year. The pressure became too much and so whenever he could he would let loose by drinking until the alcohol would be too much for him and I would have to take him to the emergency room to get his stomach pumped. He also smoked on occasion whenever football season wasn't going on, and sometimes he would take pills to block everyone out. No one knew that was who I was going home with at the end of the big party. Our school just expected him to be perfect. They expected us to be perfect."

"Us?" Troy asked hesitantly.

Gabriella nodded while swallowing carefully. "Us. I would stash the cigarettes at my house so that his parents wouldn't find them, and we both knew that my mom was almost always gone at work, so my house was the best place. I also would keep the pills in my room. I would never take them, but I helped him even though I hated when he did it. I was convincing myself that since he loved me then I owed him for that."

"I'm sensing there's more to the story and you didn't break up with him because of the drugs?" Troy asked although he knew the answer.

Gabriella turned her head to look Troy directly in the eyes. She was afraid of what she could possibly see, but was surprised to see him still looking as calm as ever. She was so scared of losing him over this as deep down she knew what she was feeling as these events happened with Austin, but Troy had no idea the true raw story unless she told him, and she didn't want to scare him away from her.

"I used to smoke. I've been to the hospital twice to get my stomach pumped because of alcohol. And I've been arrested twice. The first time was because I was with Austin and some of his friends. I was waiting in the car while they were vandalizing West High's football fields. They didn't bring me down to the police station, but they brought me home in handcuffs. The second time was because I was with Austin and we broke into our school to just go up to the rooftop garden. There were candles and somehow a small fire broke out up there among the plants the science club planted. One of the janitors was still at school and heard the commotion as Austin put out the fire with the school's fire extinguisher, but the janitor still called the police." Gabriella sighed while thinking back to this story. She was hoping that in twenty years after her life had settled down a little she would be able to look back and laugh a little about it. "This time we were actually brought down to the police station and had to get finger prints taken and wait in a jail cell."

"And then you broke up with Austin after that?" Troy asked with hope in his eyes; wishing that was all there was to her story.

"If only it was that easy," Gabriella mumbled but shook her head. "I stuck with him for a couple of more weeks, and then the big party happened. That was the night I discovered I hate liars and cheaters."

"He cheated," Troy stated dully. He hated this Austin guy, but it still didn't stop his anger towards the situation with someone hurting Gabriella.

"I went upstairs to go look for him. He told me he would be waiting, and when I opened the door he was standing while my supposed friend, Emma, was kneeling on the ground with his pants around their feet. Do I have to explain further or do you get the picture?"

"I got it Brie." Gabriella took Troy calling her by her nickname as a good sign.

"I ran out and tried leaving, but he stopped me and we had this huge fight in front of everyone. Towards the end when his best friend, Justin, offered to take me home Austin had somehow came to the conclusion that I was actually cheating on him. No one believed him at first, but he was their King who brought a state win to our school every year. It was only a matter of time before everyone was on his side."

Gabriella switched her sitting position as she hadn't told the whole story ever. Yes, she told her dad about parts to make him stop questioning her. She also told Chad some things about Austin, but she had never told the whole story before. "Justin was no help. At first he was nice, but then he wanted to hook up and I said no. I was still hurting from Austin, my grades were slipping near final time, and my track season was fucked up."

"By the end of the year I had failed three of my class finals, which brought my grades down from an A to a C average. My mother had no idea what to do with me so she was looking into boarding schools. And then I also had my track conference to see who would qualify for state and I ended up losing all of my events from lack of sleep, nutrition, and training."

Gabriella hesitantly reached out for Troy's hand which was lying on top of his bed. Their eyes both snapped up and she was relieved to see that he didn't even flinch when she touched him. She knew that some of the things weren't a big deal, but some of the stories she told him could very well scare him away as she didn't even sound stable in her mind when she listened to what was coming out of her mouth.

"I was convinced I loved him, but the moment I saw him in the room with Emma…I realized I wasn't in love with him. I will always have a spot for him in my heart, but I wasn't in love with the person he became that year. And now that I'm with you…I'm starting to think that maybe I never really did love him because I'm feeling so many different things when I'm with you. And I really hope now that you know about my relationship with him that…"

"That what?" Troy asked as he flipped their hands over so that he could lace his fingers with hers.

"That you still want to be with me too. I know you didn't know me last year, but I was uncontrollable with my behavior, and I can only hope that you can realize that I'm a different person. I'm going to be a different person. And I'm still changing, but I'm already changing for the better. Part of me changing is because of you, and that's a good thing."

Gabriella played with the ring on Troy's finger before gathering her stray thoughts and asking, "Do you think we can go back to normal now?"

Troy opened his mouth, but stopped before he could answer. Could they go back to being normal after what she told him? She had stored drugs for Austin. She had been arrested twice with this guy and had been so affected by Austin that she became someone who he couldn't even imagine.

"Troy?" Gabriella asked as her fingers stopped moving and her hand went limp in his. She slowly pulled her hand away while watching Troy's motionless face. She waved her fingers in his face before realizing he probably wasn't going to answer her. "Uh…"

She was changing and she actually admitted that he was part of the reason why she was changing. He never really thought about that as he just assumed Gabriella stayed the same person, but it was now obvious that from her stories she was a completely different girl.

Troy was surprised. He was surprised that he was actually okay with Gabriella's confessions, but he was even more surprised that she would tell him that she was changing because of him. It just threw him off guard and it was becoming hard to form coherent words. He knew she didn't mean to put pressure on him, but he now felt the need to help Gabriella remain the same person she was changing into.

"I'm going to let you think for a while. I completely understand if this was too much for you. I know that my past year wasn't all rainbows and butterflies," she whispered as tears glistened in her eyes. She knew that there was a possibility that this could go wrong, but she never thought he would go into complete shock. She delicately pressed a kiss to his forehead before backing out of his room while still looking at him. "I'll talk to you later?"

Troy just nodded his head numbly.

* * *

"So you and Gabi are okay now?" Jack Bolton asked as he threw Troy the basketball he was holding only a second before.

Troy went to jump to shoot the ball, but didn't let go of the orange sphere as he registered what his dad asked. His hair whipped to the side as he looked at his father who was dressed in workout clothes. Even though Troy and Jack played basketball and worked out that morning, it was now night and Troy just happened to go outside when Jack was busy working on his free throws.

"How did you know?" Troy asked and then added as an afterthought, "Never mind. I should know by now that you and mom know everything." Troy sighed while shooting the basketball, but missed. He watched as the ball hit the rim and bounced away from him. Neither Jack nor Troy went after the ball.

"I could tell this morning that something was wrong with you, and then when I caught Gabriella pacing outside our house I knew instantly something happened. Want to talk about it?"

Troy shrugged as he looked away from his father. They had never really had a conversation about relationships before because there was no need, but Troy now had a feeling that he and his dad would have a couple of these odd conversations in the near future.

Troy knew that his parents approved of Gabriella. They weren't fond of picking Troy up from the police station when they were caught at Carlos' restaurant, but they still accepted Gabriella and always talked fondly of her. So there was no need for Troy to worry about his father thinking that she would become a problem if he actually admitted that they were going through a little weird patch.

"Let's just say that I did something a couple of weeks ago and Gabriella just found out about it at the dance, and now that thing that I did created the reason why I found out exactly why Gabriella's mother sent her here." Troy looked at his dad who seemed to be processing what he just said. "You got it?"

Jack nodded slowly. "I think so. It sounds moderately simple to follow."

Troy groaned as his father didn't get that it wasn't that simple. "But it's not dad! It's harder to follow than just that! Everything was great until I kept that stupid picture of Brie, and now I know about her past, but yet I just sat there when she asked if everything was okay between us. I just sat there looking stupid without opening my mouth, and when she got up and told me that she would leave me alone to think I just let her walk out. Now she thinks there's something even more wrong between us!"

Jack watched as Troy started pacing while running his fingers through his hair. "I sat there. She talked to me and asked if things were okay. I just sat there some more and I think occasionally I opened my mouth, but no words came out, and then I watched her walk out. I made no noise whatsoever."

"Calm down Troy," Jack snapped to get Troy's attention. Troy stopped walking to look at his father. Jack smiled and sighed a little. "I don't know anything about Gabriella's past, but from what I'm hearing from bits and pieces of it then I think Gabriella saying that she will give you time to think means that she knows whatever she told you is big news. And if it was big news then I think you not saying anything was probably okay. Gabriella seems like a reasonable girl and if she's willing to give you time to think then use your time wisely, and just talk to her when your mind has calmed down."

Troy sighed again while turning in his spot. He ran his fingers through his hair, making it stick up in places, before turning in a circle one last time. "But that's the thing dad; I'm okay with it. What she explained made sense, but I just froze. I don't know why though, and now she probably thinks that I don't care about her."

Jack looked at his only kid. It was very clear to him that Troy was falling hard for Gabriella. He really hoped that Troy and Gabriella could work out their issues. "Just talk to her Troy. Talking is key."

* * *

Gabriella walked around the side of the house knowing that knocking on the door would be useless because both Mr. and Mrs. Danforth were gone and Chad would be too lazy to answer the door. The best way to get to Chad would be to locate his window on the ground floor and to knock on that. Also, she liked going through his window because that was the way she used to enter his house when they were little.

Gabriella lightly knocked as she couldn't see into the window because the blinds were blocking her vision. But she didn't have to wait long as Chad rushed to the window and violently pulled the blinds out of the way. His eye brows shot up as he looked down at the girl who hadn't knocked on his window for years now.

"Yeah Gabs?" He asked while opening the window so that she could hear him better.

Gabriella rethought her questions as she figured she could come over to Chad's house to vent about her conversation with Troy, but now she was a little curious about Chad and what he was doing before she came over. "Why are you out of breath?"

"Chad, what are you doing?" Taylor's voice called from the hallway.

Gabriella's eyes widened as she looked at Chad and his disheveled appearance. "You and Tay? Oh my God. You should have sent me away so I didn't have to see this."

Chad's eyes widened at Gabriella's words. "No. It's not what you think." He then looked over his shoulder to call back to Taylor. "Tay, we have a visitor."

It only took five seconds for Taylor to enter Chad's room to see Gabriella through the windowsill. She automatically brightened up as she waved. "Hey Gabi. What are you doing?"

"What are you doing?" Gabriella fired back.

"We were playing Sports Wii and I totally kicked Chad's ass," Taylor said brightly and then narrowed her eyes on Chad, "Why is she outside? You should really be polite and let her inside."

Chad rolled his eyes. "Oh yeah," he said sarcastically, "I was just planning on letting her stay outside." He stepped outside while offering Gabriella his hand. "Here, let me help you."

Gabriella accepted his hand while climbing in through the open window. "Thanks," she said once she was safely on her own two feet again. She looked around at Chad's room and smiled. "I feel like I'm in fifth grade again."

Chad laughed. "Yeah. Not much has changed. Just a couple of added pictures."

"What's wrong?" Taylor asked right away. She had been around Gabriella long enough to notice that something wasn't right and she knew instantly that something was bothering her best friend.

Gabriella looked at Taylor and Chad standing side by side together. "Me. I'm what's wrong. My whole effing past is what's wrong!" Gabriella complained.

"We should probably sit down. I have a feeling we're gonna need too," Taylor said in a quiet voice.

Chad nodded while walking over to his futon in his room. Taylor sat down next to him as Gabriella opted to keep standing in front of her friends. "Did you tell Troy about Albuquerque?" Chad asked.

Gabriella looked down at the ground while shrugging her shoulders meekly. "Yeah. I found my picture that I lost at Kyle's party and you want to know where I found it? I found it in Troy's coat pocket!"

Both Taylor and Chad looked at each other. They both had a feeling that this story ended up badly. "I thought you got rid of that picture?" Taylor accused. She wasn't yelling, but she thought she made it perfectly clear that Gabriella should get rid of all her memories with Austin.

"No. I thought she was keeping it?" Chad countered as they both looked at Gabriella for an answer.

"Tay, I couldn't get rid of that picture. I threw away everything else, but not that picture. I was actually happy in that picture." Gabriella looked at Taylor, but her friend said nothing. "Anyways, I lost it and I found it again. Surprisingly, I was too shocked the other night to even get mad at Troy. All I could think about was that Troy kept that picture for a reason, and I just knew that it was time to tell him about Austin and why I came to Cannary instead."

Chad's face perked up. Even though Troy and he had not talked about him knowing about Gabriella's past, it still felt like a weight was lifted off his chest as he didn't like knowing something about Gabriella when Troy was kept in the dark. Although he didn't blame Gabriella for keeping it from him as it was only her decision to tell Troy.

"Really? That's great Gabi!" Chad exclaimed, but then hesitated while looking at his friend. "I'm sensing a 'but' here."

The brunette nodded. "He was okay at first, but when I finished he just froze. I didn't know what to do as I don't want to trap him into a relationship, and so I just left. But guys? I really like him," she admitted softly. "And it's been six hours already. I'm getting scared that I totally scared him away."

Taylor stood so that she could lay a hand on Gabriella's shoulder. The action soothed Gabriella a little, but nothing would be able to settle her completely until Troy told her exactly what he was thinking. "It'll be okay. I'm sure of it," Taylor said. Gabriella wasn't stupid. She could hear the lie in Taylor's voice. "Maybe you should call him? Or text him?"

"I don't think that's a good idea," Chad said.

"And why's that?" Taylor was defensive as she didn't like it when someone disagreed with her.

"Because if Troy's freaked out then you don't want to bombard him with phone calls. They'll just make him feel trapped even more."

"I don't' want to do that. I just want him to take his time to sort through everything. I just wished it wouldn't take him this long."

"Well what's the worst that could happen?" Taylor asked, forcing the bright and cheerful tone as she wanted to show Gabriella the positive side to all of this. "You guys could break up, but it wouldn't be a big deal since you weren't dating for that long. Then you would have the rest of your summer to just do whatever the hell you wanted."

"There's only one thing wrong with that Tay." Taylor raised her eyebrow at Gabriella's statement. "I want Troy. I can't explain it, but there's something between us that brings us closer together. He understands me, or at least I thought he understood me before I told him things. I don't want to break up."

"He doesn't want to break up either," a voice said before Troy walked into the doorway of Chad's room. He looked a little sheepish and Gabriella wouldn't have put it past him to have stayed hidden for a minute to hear what they were talking about. He nodded his head as he looked at Chad for a moment. "I hope you don't mind but I kind of let myself in."

"Not at all." Chad looked around and grabbed onto Taylor's hand. "Come on Tay. I think we left a pizza cooking in the oven." He pulled Taylor through the door, but not before stopping by Troy's side and whispering so only they could hear, " Don't have sex on my bed."

Troy offered a weak smile before watching them disappear. He slowly raised his eyes to look at the small brunette standing in the middle of his best friend's room.

"Did you mean what you said? That you don't want to break up?" Gabriella asked timidly. She had only felt this vulnerable once before, and it shocked her a little that the idea of breaking up with Troy could match almost the exact same emotions she felt for Austin when she realized he betrayed her. Her emotions for Troy were enough proof for her that she truly cared for him and their relationship. She didn't want to lose him.

The idea of breaking up with Gabriella was something Troy couldn't even fathom. He didn't love her…yet, but he could later on in their relationship. So breaking up was not an option as he knew that he would do anything to keep them together.

He rushed over to her side. His arms wrapped around her and pulled her into a hug. Gabriella automatically responded as Troy could feel her arms wrap around his torso so that she could pull herself into him even more.

"I wouldn't lie to you. I may have kept that picture, but I would have told you eventually. And I certainly don't want to break up. Not over something that is so stupid concerning your past. It shouldn't matter what you did as you're here now and you're completely with me now." Troy said as he buried his face into her curls and inhaled quietly. He had to keep touching her to make sure that she was reassured by his words. "I kept the picture because—"

"Troy you don't have to say," Gabriella interrupted. "If you say we're fine then let's just leave it at that."

"I can't just leave it at that. We can't just leave it at that." He pulled back and pushed a stray curl behind her ear. She smiled up at him as he matched her look. "I kept the picture because I thought it would be some clue to your past. I didn't want to pressure you into telling me, but I knew something was different with you. The picture was supposed to help me figure things out, but all it did was show that you were happy in Albuquerque. I was going to give it back, but I didn't know when to do it."

Gabriella's hand slid up his arm as she let her fingers draw shapes on his bicep. "Thank you for being honest."

"I should be the one thanking you. You let me into your life now. It can only get better from here."

"You think?" She could help the huge smile that broke out onto her face now. She felt his hands slide down her back so they rested on her lower backside. The tension between them floated away as he smiled down at her, his forehead coming to rest directly on her own.

"Oh I know that it's gonna be good."

With those words spoken their mouths connected; secretly reassuring one another that everything was perfectly okay. Gabriella was not mad at Troy for keeping the picture and Troy was totally okay with her past.

It was a weird day for both of them, and the perfect remedy to that was gentle kisses and caresses while being with each other.

"I don't hear any talking!" Chad's voice yelled from the hallway. "You two better not be naked on my bed!"

Troy and Gabriella both laughed, making it hard to kiss. Troy pulled back a little with a smirk on his face. "I say we should lock his door and make him freak out even more."

"Sounds like a plan."


	19. John Berryman

_"We must travel in the direction of our fear," John Berryman_

* * *

"Wow," Lucas said while taking off his helmet. His hands swiped at his shaggy hair that was wet with sweat. "I can't believe you told him everything."

Gabriella nodded her head while shielding her eyes from the sun that was making its way through the dark clouds. "I know," she agreed with a smile on her face, "It's like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders."

Lucas brought his water bottle to his mouth to take a sip. He looked around and took in all the guys surrounding them, all getting their own water on their short ten minute break. Lucas smiled as he liked seeing Gabriella happy. He hadn't heard much from her over the weekend, but now after seeing and hearing about Gabriella's story he realized that it was like inspiration as he should just come clean and tell her what he did.

"Can I tell you something?" Lucas asked quietly. He glanced around again to make sure nobody was trying to listen to their conversation. He was very sure many of the guys liked to watch Gabriella when they were participating in drills, and so he wouldn't put it past them all to watch Gabriella when they were on break. He had vivid imagination of guys trying to pick her up during breaks all last week.

Gabriella straightened her leg out and bent over so that her finger tips could touch the tip of her shoe. She looked up while stretching, her face full of curiosity.

"Of course, you can tell me anything."

Lucas sighed. "I just see that you're really happy that you told Troy about Austin and now I want to tell you something as I feel like lifting my own weight off my chest."

Gabriella stood up fully as she nearly forgot about Lucas not telling her about Kelsi and Sharpay. "Okay. I'm listening."

"I uh…might have done something that I regret. So I'm just gonna tell you and not look at you as I do this." Lucas looked down at the ground while scratching the back of his neck. Gabriella for the first time wasn't upset or repulsed by the idea of Lucas making out with Sharpay and flirting a little as she was seeing for the first time how regretful Lucas was actually feeling. "You know your blonde friend, Sharpay?"

"Yeah," Gabriella said slowly. "I believe I know her," she laughed a little to take away the tension.

"I kind of made out with her a while ago, and before you yell at me I do realize that she has a boyfriend. I also realize that it was wrong, but in all fairness I didn't realize she was dating someone until a couple of days after we kissed."

Lucas looked up again and was met with Gabriella's blank face. She slowly quirked an eye brow while keeping her mouth in a straight line. She almost felt sorry for Lucas, but was then reminded of how he just slept with Kelsi.

"Why aren't you saying anything?" He asked.

Gabriella winced a little. "I kind of already…knew?" Her voice went higher towards the end of her sentence as she watched a frown appear on his face. She instantly grabbed his hand and pulled him through the throngs of boys. She all of a sudden felt like there were too many people around them. When they were on the outside of all the boys getting drinks she dropped Lucas's arm. "I'm sorry, okay, but I really shouldn't have to apologize considering you're the one who slept with Kelsi!"

Lucas couldn't believe what he was hearing as he was feeling a mixture of emotions. He was shocked that Gabriella already knew, he was mad that Gabriella didn't tell him when she found out, and he was disappointed in himself that he would screw up a potential relationship with a girl who he actually liked.

"You knew?" Lucas hissed. "You knew and you didn't tell me?"

"You didn't tell me!" Gabriella hissed back while they both glared at each other. "You had so many opportunities and instead I had to listen to what you were doing through Kelsi and Sharpay!"

Lucas was going to retort, but stopped short as he shut his mouth. Gabriella looked at him in confusion as she was sure he would whisper something harshly to her, but instead his features calmed. "You've…talked to them, both? Or separately?"

"Does it matter? Sharpay has a boyfriend and Kelsi—"

"Kelsi's what?" Lucas asked quickly.

Gabriella narrowed her eyes. "Do you like Kelsi? Like you generally like her as in more than just a girl?"

Lucas was going to respond but he never got the chance because all four guys, Chad, Troy, Jason, and Zeke burst through the school door that overlooked the football stadium. Gabriella had to squint a little to see who was at the top of the bleachers, but a genuine smile came across her face when she recognized who was at the top.

"Football doesn't look too hard!" Jason yelled which earned him chuckles from his friends, but he also received a lot more glares from the football players who heard him yell.

Troy elbowed Jason in the ribs as Zeke and Chad laughed at all the guys' looks.

"And that's coming from a guy who does nothing at basketball camp," Lucas grumbled.

Gabriella scowled at Lucas for a second before running up the bleachers with a giddy smile. As she neared the top it was easier to see Troy's smirk. "Hey guys," Gabriella greeted cheerfully. She smiled while receiving head nods. Both of her hands gripped the dirty metal bar that was waist height and separating her from hugging Troy. She looked Troy up and down, noticing for the first time that he looked completely dry and relaxed. Gabriella had a gut feeling that not one of these guys did anything for the basketball camp they were supposed to be helping out at.

"Hello sexy," Troy greeted with a wink. His hands reached out across the bar to settle on Gabriella's back. He pulled her as close as the bar would allow while his eyes ran up and down her body, appreciating her curves.

"I don't want to get too close. I'm all sweaty and gross," Gabriella pouted. Troy went to kiss her on her plump lips as he really didn't care if she was sweaty or not, but Gabriella pulled away.

"You're serious?" He looked at her in bewilderment. "'You're actually afraid that you're too sweaty and gross for me?" Gabriella nodded her head silently. Troy chuckled at her child like behavior before quickly pecking her on the mouth before she could register what he was doing.

"Hey!" Gabriella protested. He flashed Gabriella a smile as his fingers moved softly against her slightly damp shirt.

"How's the running going?" Zeke asked. It was apparent that he was in a good mood also with his cheerful tone and kind smile.

"Good. But I would hate to be that man who's wearing the heavy suit." Gabriella nodded her head over to the older man who looked to be a little older than her dad. He was wearing a black suit while a clipboard was situated in his hand along with a stopwatch.

All four boys looked over and when Troy saw that Zeke was about to open his mouth to tell Gabriella who that was, he instantly kicked him behind the knee to make him stop before he could start.

"That's the cross-country coach," Jason said. Both Chad and Troy rolled their eyes at their friend who couldn't keep his mouth shut.

Gabriella scrunched up her face in confusion as she watched the older man writing something down on the paper he was carrying. "Is he timing the football players for Coach Danforth?"

"I don't know," Chad and Troy both said at the same time. Troy diverted his eyes from Gabriella's as he looked towards the ground. It was so much easier to not look at Gabriella and pretend not to know what Coach Carter was doing at football camp.

"He's not timing the football players," Jason said while looking around. "Chad and Troy? You two explain it. You're the ones who told us about it."

Zeke hit Jason in the back of the head while rolling his eyes. "You're an idiot."

"You're both looking guilty," Gabriella mumbled. She lightly put her hand underneath Troy's chin to lift his head up. "If he's not here for the football players then…" she looked at all the guys' faces before it all made sense, "me?"

Troy didn't wait another second to answer Gabriella as he didn't want Jason to tell her everything. He saw letting Gabriella know that the coach was there for her as his responsibility, and so far he was sucking at it. "Yeah. Your dad, mine, and Chad's dad all asked Coach Carter to come today so that he could time you without you knowing about it. I guess they figured that if you ran well without even knowing that you were being watched then when Coach Carter approached you later today to ask you to run again then you would do even better if you tried."

Gabriella stayed silent and Troy was anticipating for the worst to come as he knew that it was wrong to withhold this information from her, but yet he did it anyways because deep down he knew that she would do well on the cross-country team. It was obvious that she liked to run as he saw her nearly every evening getting ready to run while he would leave for work. But ultimately he just wanted her to be happy and so it wasn't his place to tell her that he thought she should run too.

"He came here to see me run?" Gabriella asked a little numbly. Her eyes were a little glossed over but Troy just figured it was because of the heat.

"Yeah?" Chad more like questioned.

She took a deep breath as all four guys watched their friend. "Okay. If he came here to see me run then he'll see me run." She looked up as if she had just woken from a dream. A toothy smile overcame her face while distantly Coach Danforth's whistle could be heard in the background. "Are you guys going to stay and watch or does Mr. Bolton need you back?"

"He let us go for the morning. He said we weren't doing much anyways," Zeke said slowly as if he was trying to read Gabriella's quick changing emotions.

Gabriella nodded while backing up slightly. But she soon realized that she hadn't given Troy a goodbye kiss and so she went up a step again so that she could reach him. "Thanks for telling me."

Troy watched her descend down the stairs before he turned to his three guy friends. "Was she serious or being sarcastic?"

"I don't know, but I have a feeling that we shouldn't have told her anything," Jason said as his eyes squinted a little so that he could watch the boy standing next to Gabriella. He had never really talked to Lucas that much, but from what he heard from the guys was enough to make Jason dislike Lucas even more. He sounded great from how Chad and Troy described him, but something felt off with this new boy in town and Jason was determined to figure out what was his deal.

Zeke, Chad, and Troy all rolled their eyes at Jason's words. But Troy was quick to lead the guys to the bleachers two rows behind Coach Carter. All boys were familiar with the Coach as he was always one to try to recruit new people, but it was very rare for the older man to come to things like football camps to time someone. It was only with special people that he would do that for.

* * *

Gabriella felt the sweat drip down her face as she rounded the curved side of the track. It was exactly five laps around the track to be considered a mile and she was about halfway done, which was more than what she could say about the football players as there was no one by her side when she ran this time. She had started out with Lucas, but by the second lap he had told her to just run. He didn't want her slowing down because of him and Gabriella appreciated that he would tell her to just go ahead. She didn't want to seem like a bitch and just ditch him when they've been running together the whole camp so far.

Out of the corner of her eye she could see that Coach Carter had now stood up from his spot on the bleachers and moved to stand next to Coach Danforth on the field. Troy, Chad, Jason, and Zeke were all still sitting but she could tell that Troy was anticipating something as his hands were tangling with one another nervously.

When Gabriella finished the curve of the track she kept running straight, staying in the inside lane, but her legs moved faster in more controlled motions so that she could sprint easily down the straight path.

In the middle of the track circuit the two coaches stood; keeping their eyes on Gabriella at all times. Coach Carter stared in awe as he couldn't believe how lucky his team would be if he got Gabriella to agree to join.

"Please tell me that she's not falling behind, but that she's actually overlapping these boys. I have to know in order to believe it," the cross-country coach said with the timer still going in his hand.

Coach Danforth chuckled. "I've never seen her run like this before, but I guess it's better to do it today since you're here then later on in the week." But suddenly Charlie Danforth turned serious. A protective nature overtook him as it wasn't unusual for the dads of the neighborhood to get attached to the kids that they had seen growing up. Carlos, Jack, and Charlie got together at least once a week as it was always good to go down to Carlos' restaurant to get a beer, and eventually they all would end up talking about their kids, and so Charlie wasn't foreign to the struggles that Gabriella went through. He had heard most of the stories from Carlos, and from knowing Gabriella since she was a small child it made him frustrated that she had to come back to Cannary, California on such horrible circumstances.

"Carter, she has excelled in physical activity the last year, and even though her track season didn't end as we all hoped it would, she deserves a chance on your team."

"I'm sensing that you want to add to that statement Charlie?" Coach Carter asked as his eyes detached themselves from the teenage girl to look at his friend.

Charlie sighed, "I've known Gabriella since she was born. My boy, Chad, grew up with her and Eileen and I see Gabriella like our own daughter. She's part of the family, and so if she doesn't want to join your team, then don't pressure her into it. She's very independent and stubborn—even if she knows that she's wrong—but she will fight back. She's really a great kid who was stuck in bad situations in Albuquerque. So I'm telling you that if she doesn't want to run for you then just back off for a while."

"It was you, Jack, and Carlos who wanted me here. I wouldn't have known about her if you three hadn't said anything. If you have a problem with it then maybe I shouldn't have come," Carter said as nice as possible.

"I didn't mean it like that and you know it. I just meant that I personally think that this would be good for her. I'm a coach myself and believe that high school sports help discipline some kids from staying out of trouble around here, especially since our school excels in sports, but she doesn't know that you're here and her dad said that she might not be keen on this idea. I was hesitant myself in inviting you here, but now that you're here and obviously interested in her, then just ease into talking to her. We don't need you or her snapping. We all know that you two are both hotheaded."

Carter smiled at this and chuckled for once. "Don't worry. I know how to deal with hotheads."

* * *

Troy sighed as he very carefully watched Gabriella and Coach Carter interact with one another. He could hardly tell what they were talking about since both of their backs were turned to him, but it looked sort of intense to him.

"Now do you think that conversation is going good, or should we intervene?" Troy asked.

It was now only Chad and Troy left as both Jason and Zeke went to go change so that they could make it to the noon movie playing in town.

"It's pretty much a safe bet to just stay where we are. We don't want to interrupt something." There was a dull moment as nothing was said between the two best friends, but then Chad just had to ask as his question was nagging at him all morning. "So, just by curiosity, do you think Gabi should join the team?"

"It's her decision," Troy murmured as he squinted his eyes even more to watch Gabriella's back.

"Oh," Chad sounded a little disappointed.

"But I think she should. It would be cool having a girl on the running team who could kick ass," Troy added.

Chad let relief cross his face as he was glad that he wasn't the only one who thought Gabriella should just suck it up and run. "Yeah. Me too."

"Oh look!" Troy exclaimed. "She's turning around."

It was hard to tell what was happening at first, but when Gabriella walked over to the lower steps of the bleachers it was easy to see that the smile that was on her face had fallen, her eyes were glistening but it didn't take a genius to see that tears were trying to fall, and her top teeth were gnawing at her lower lip.

Even when she bent over to retrieve her athletic bag Troy couldn't stop thinking how hot she looked in her black sport shorts and her white t-shirt that was rolled at the sleeves. Her lime green sports bra was apparent through the thin cotton of her shirt, and Troy had to scold himself for even thinking about her like that when she was upset.

"Come on man," Chad said as he started down the bleachers so that he could meet Gabriella at the bottom.

Both boys reached the bottom in time to see Gabriella's small fingers dialing a number in her cell phone, and it was soon after that she started texting the unknown person. It was silent as the only thing that could be heard was the keypad on her phone, and when she snapped her phone shut she chucked her phone into her open bag before zippering it quickly.

Troy stuffed his hands awkwardly into his short pockets while Chad took a step forward. She looked up at Chad and Troy, knowing deep down that they wanted her to speak first, and so she forced a smile.

"Hey. Did you see that mile I ran? I guess I did well." Gabriella added quickly so that her words seemed blended together, "Great even. Coach Carter said I could go far with this running thing which is surprising for how small I am compared to some of the other taller runners."

"So that's it? You're gonna run for our school because that would be totally awesome!" Chad pointed out.

Her small shoulders went up and down in a shrug. "I guess I have a lot of thinking to do. He's gonna come back tomorrow and I'm gonna do some more running things with him for a while. I know we have that stupid five hour lecture tomorrow that all juniors have to sit through in order to graduate in two years, but it's okay if I'm late. Carter said he would write me a pass and all I would have to do is show whoever is lecturing us and I'll be fine."

"Well what do you think now?" Troy asked with excitement laced within his tone. He really did think this would be good for her as he was the type of person to believe that sports through high school offered kids a way to learn discipline—in ways he learned this theory of discipline through Charlie and his father's coaching. Also, sports help a kid stay motivated which was why he liked to play. It also didn't hurt to get praise for what you're good at. "I mean, you have to have some type of answer forming in your head right now."

She looked at Troy. Gabriella tried to keep all emotions from her face as she had her reasons on why she didn't want to participate. "I don't know. I just found out about this offer. I haven't had time to process it."

It was easy to sense that Gabriella didn't want to talk about it, and so Chad and Troy backed off with their questions and opinions. "So…I have to go. I think I'm gonna meet up with Tay and Kelsi. You two want to come?"

Gabriella and Troy looked at each other, but it was Gabriella who shook her head. "No thanks. I have this thing to think about. But tell them 'hi' for me, please?"

"Yeah." He stepped forward and wrapped his arm around Gabriella. He lowered his mouth so that it was next to her ear. "You did great Gabs. Don't run because we want you too. Run because you like it."

"Bye Chad," Gabriella said pulling away from him with a smile. Both Troy and Gabriella watched him go. It was when their friend was out of sight that Gabriella clearly took in Troy and his charming smile. "I never did say 'thanks' for coming and staying…so thanks."

Troy chuckled. Only a few minutes had passed since Coach Carter tried convincing Gabriella to join the team, but that was all she needed in order for her mind to fully absorb the situation, and it was only within those minutes that her mind was fully able to straighten out and return back to normal.

"That's all I get? I don't even get one kiss?"

Gabriella watched as his lips turned into a small pout. Troy's pout, however, was growing on her and it was soon becoming damn near impossible to resist kissing him. She stood on her toes to press her mouth against his as it was hard to not press her body against him due to her sweat soaked clothes.

He tried deepening the kiss, but she pulled back. "Hey!" he glanced down at her lips and then her sparkling eyes. "That's it?"

"I have to shower. I'm kind of feeling disgusting right now."

Troy rolled his eyes but then a brilliant idea entered his mind. His smile lit up his face which caused curiosity to rise into Gabriella's senses. "What are you thinking Troy?"

He pressed a kiss to the back of her hand before smirking at her. "Is your afternoon free?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"I want to show you something."

* * *

By now Troy was learning that whenever Gabriella was upset over something then he should just not mention that topic, but he couldn't help trying to make her feel better as he never wanted to see her upset. So that was how they ended up in Cannary's woods that afternoon. He knew that there was a little creek that was just big enough to swim in if necessary. Chad and he had spent countless days back in those woods over the passed summers as Chad was convinced that taking girls there was a brilliant idea. But instead, for Troy, he found it to be a more peaceful place instead of a place to see girls in their swimsuits.

"Did we see this during the scavenger hunt?" Gabriella asked softly for she had a feeling that this place was too delicate to use her normal voice.

"No. Harold made sure we stayed clear of this part of the woods since this is technically someone's backyard as across the creek the trees thin out into a huge backyard with grass and then some old guy's house."

Gabriella squinted her eyes a little, but she couldn't see through the big tree line. But she trusted Troy and so she didn't question him about a house actually being so close to them. It just didn't seem possible that anything else could be around them as it was just them, trees, and the few birds making noises.

"Come on." Troy took her hand and guided her to a big boulder that sat about five feet from the water. It was big enough for both of them to sit on as the cold stone scraped against Gabriella's legs, but she really didn't care as she was too concentrated on Troy's hand that was connected with her own skin.

Once Troy was satisfied that they were both situated on the rock comfortably, he smiled a little. "I'm sorry for not telling you about Coach Carter." He missed seeing Gabriella tense up a little as he distracted his eyes down towards the ground. "I just thought that this would be a good opportunity."

Gabriella chuckled weakly at Troy's statement. "Everyone thinks that this would be a good opportunity." She looked ahead of herself; finding that her eyes were drawn to the soft movement of the water. "My dad thinks so, Coach Carter thinks so, and you too. But did anyone ask if I wanted to do this? I'm told to help out at the football camp, but then all of a sudden I'm running and doing conditioning with the football team. I don't complain, ask questions, or break the rules. I'm a kid who's just trying to put my life together again. I don't need even more pressure to report back to my mother."

"You've kind of lost me Brie. Talk me through it."

Gabriella tried to stay detached from her emotions, but it was getting hard, as even though she had moved out from her mother's watchful eye it didn't make it easier talking about the woman who practically disowned her daughter because of a few rough patches.

"So I was a cheerleader last year and believe it or not that came with a lot of pressure. We won a lot of competitions and our coach was …with lack of better terms…crazy. And then when spring time came track season started and Coach Blake was almost even harder than my cheerleading coach. It was a lot of pressure and towards the end of the year I was just tired of everything, and I didn't deal with that pressure well as that was when fights with my mom began." Gabriella took a deep breath. "I don't want to start fighting with my dad, and so that means I don't want to get caught up in unwanted pressure from running on the cross-country team. I'm just sick of responsibilities when dealing with people."

Troy for the first time understood just how much Gabriella was affected by her mother and Albuquerque. Just listening to her speak about her mother and how she didn't want to participate in sports for their high school was enough to convince him that he should just agree with her as he understood that she didn't want to overwhelm herself. He could only imagine what it felt like being practically kicked out of his house.

"Okay then!" Troy said with a cheerful attitude. Gabriella looked at him as if he was crazy. "Let's not be responsible. Let's do something crazy!"

A chuckle forced its way out of Gabriella's throat. "You're acting crazy right now."

He grabbed her hand and stood up. "No. I'm serious. Let's do something so out of character that we don't even recognize ourselves."

Gabriella jumped up from her spot on the rock, quickly looking at the water again, and smiled up at Troy. He had a funny way of cheering her up, but she liked him for it anyways. "I think I might have an idea."

Troy liked that she was smiling again. "What did you have in mind baby?"

She ran her hands up his arms and rested them on his chest. "Have you ever gone skinny dipping?"

Troy gulped.

* * *

**Author's Note--I am so sorry that I couldn't update sooner as schoolwork has been building up. But pretty soon summer will begin and I will have a lot more free time. Review and let me know what you think.**


	20. Ray LeBlond

_"You learn something every day if you pay attention," Ray LeBlond_

* * *

Troy couldn't help but stare. He was only male who at times only thought of one thing: hot, naked girls who he would like to sleep with. And although Gabriella was hot, she wasn't completely naked. And even though she wasn't completely naked—yet—she would be soon, however, they wouldn't be having sex. He wasn't a manwhore. He didn't just sleep around with people. His first and second time of having sex was an exception as he was almost too drunk to remember.

Still, this was any boys' fantasy to be undressing next to his girlfriend.

"So," Troy started to make conversation to lessen the awkward tension that was either forming into sexual tension or just uncomfortable silence while the removing of clothing took place, "have you ever gone skinny dipping before? Because you seem like a natural at this."

He should have just put his foot in his mouth from the beginning of the question as he instantly regretted asking Gabriella that question. But she was cool about it as she offered him a smile.

His eyes instantly were drawn to her chest as there was no longer her green sports bra but instead she had changed at the high school into a black lace bra. That specific article of clothing seemed to be offering firm support and for a second he let his mind wander into thinking about the possibility of his hand removing the not-so-innocent-fuck-me bra.

He looked up at her face as she was busy looking down at her blue jean shorts—her tiny fingers unbuttoning the one metal button. Troy quickly looked away as he didn't want to seem like a perv for staring and so instead he dropped his own shorts so that he was in his red and white plaid boxers.

"Unless you count swimming in lingerie skinny dipping, then no, this is my first time. But it seems right, you know?"

Troy picked the wrong time to look at Gabriella as his mouth dropped open at seeing all of her legs. Of course she was still wearing her matching black lace panties, but man! His girlfriend had serious legs and the tent forming in his boxers would soon turn into an even bigger problem if he kept staring at her exposed skin.

It wasn't until Gabriella caught Troy staring that she realized she really was going to unhook her bra for the first time in front of him. An unknown shyness overcame her body as a blush coated her cheeks.

"So this is it?" She whispered more to herself than Troy.

He swallowed thickly. "Yeah. I would say that we could both finish on the count of three but since you have two articles of clothing on then that really wouldn't be fair." He had to avoid looking at her smooth stomach and taunting hips. "In fact, I think I'm just gonna do it now and get into the water. You know? It's like peeling off a band aid in one quick motion."

Troy's analogies were cute and reassuring at the same time. She nodded her head as the high from doing something irresponsible seemed to dissipate the moment Troy took off his boxers and she was met with the sight of Troy Jr., although Troy Jr. was hardly a junior when comparing sizes.

It should have been a moment of embarrassment for Troy, but instead he felt weirdly calm when he saw Gabriella's expression. It was one mixed with surprise, excitement, and arousal as his movement helped urge her into unhooking her bra.

"Wow…" Troy spluttered.

His fingers were itching to worship her body, but the intense feelings continued to make him stay in his spot as her small hands slowly lowered her panties to the ground of the woods. She looked up at him and it was when her brown eyes connected with his blue eyes that he knew he just had to kiss her.

It was raw lust that propelled him forward, and it was her instincts to kiss him back with the same amount of frenzy, but it was somewhere in that kiss that made them slow down. Although his mind would be forever corrupted by Gabriella's naked image, it was a good image to have as this was a day to never forget.

It was when Troy's mouth started to descend towards her neck that Gabriella realized something. "Troy…in order for us to skinny dip…we have to actually be in water."

He pulled back with a small blush on his cheeks, although he should have been blushing for other things instead of something as petty as being corrected by his girlfriend. "You're so smart."

Gabriella giggled at that. Her thoughts carefree as it was like being with Troy cured her chaotic mind. "And you're so sexy."

If her tone wasn't enough to give away that she was being totally serious then her actions were as her hand ran up the inside of his thigh to his protruding manhood that stuck out. She smirked, but it wasn't until she spoke next that Troy realized why she was actually smirking at him.

"Does that feel good?" She pressed a kiss right next to his right nipple.

Troy shut his eyes as his legs felt like they were turning to jelly. "Hell yeah."

"Good." Gabriella broke free from Troy's grasp and dove for the water. She laughed before emerging herself into the water all the way and getting her hair wet. "Last one in is the rotten egg!"

"You're not just smart. You're also a tease!" Troy yelled before jumping into the water also.

* * *

Sharpay sat down quietly as her body couldn't help but be tense as she eyed her mother from across the table. It was just the two of them as her mother had actually called Sharpay on her cell phone to set up this meeting.

"You're late." It was neither a greeting nor criticizing from her mother but it still had Sharpay biting the inside of her cheek. Over the past couple of days Sharpay had been avoiding her parents as much as possible, but that wasn't hard to do since her father seemed like he was avoiding her also.

"I was talking to Zeke on the phone outside. He was just checking up on me," Sharpay explained. On the inside, Sharpay still felt like the vulnerable five year old girl getting scolded for eating all the cookies in the cookie jar, but on the outside she stayed cool and calm.

Derby Evans looked her daughter over. She couldn't help but see the hint of pride radiating off of Sharpay's face. With her tiny hand resting lightly on her stomach Derby had to bite back the smile making its way onto her face.

"So I've called you here to tell you that you have to come home. There's no way that you can continue staying at the beach house by yourself. If you had a friend then maybe that would be okay, but since I know that no one else is with you then you have to come home. Staying there isn't good for you, our family, or your child."

Sharpay looked around with alarm to see if anyone else had heard, but then looked at her mother once the coast was clear. "Honestly Sharpay, you can't expect this drama to just go away without our town hearing about it first. You might as well just tell people that you're carrying a child and then you won't have to worry about hiding it anymore."

"I wasn't hiding it because of the people. I was hiding the fact that I'm pregnant for you and dad," she admitted quietly.

Her daughter's confession pulled at Derby's heart. She never once considered another alternative on why her daughter was hiding things from the town. She just figured it was for selfish reasons.

"What?" The mother spluttered out stupidly.

Sharpay lowered her eyes as it was much easier talking to her mother when there was no eye contact. "I didn't want people spreading rumors about how you and dad are awful parents. I didn't want you or dad to think that this was in anyway your fault, and I wanted to keep the pressure off of you guys. It isn't fair that you'll be gossiped about also."

Sharpay's bottom lip trembled a little as for the first time since Sharpay's admission about being pregnant Derby was able to see her little girl again. She looked past the teenager's clothes and makeup to spot her shy little girl who came out of her shell in the third grade.

It was the sound of the chair scraping against the wooden floor that made Sharpay look up, but she didn't have to look up for long as Derby quickly and quietly encircled her arms around her only daughter.

"I want you to know that your father and I love you. I know we haven't said it lately, but we do. And you know how you must have been scared when taking the pregnancy test?" Derby pulled back to see Sharpay nodding. "We were just scared when you told us. You're still our baby and now you're going to have your own and that's a scary thing."

Sharpay tucked her head into her mother's neck. People might have been watching the interaction taking place, but Sharpay didn't care as she just needed her mother.

"I love you too," Sharpay hiccupped. "You have to know that it wasn't Zeke's fault. He didn't…he does…he loves me mom. Just like you and daddy love me."

Derby stroked Sharpay's hair and sighed deeply. "No, he doesn't love you like your dad and I do. He won't ever love you like that as we're your parents and he's your boyfriend. You're always going to be our baby but to him you're a beautiful young adult who is becoming an even beautiful woman. Our love is great, but if he's truly your soul mate then his love will stick with you forever."

"I'll still need my mom and dad though," Sharpay reasoned while tears soaked her face. The feeling of being overwhelmed was slowly lifting off her shoulders, but yet there was so much that they had to talk about. Talking about Zeke was only the first thing on the list, and in so many ways, talking about him was the easiest thing to do. "I'll always need you two."

Derby stroked Sharpay's face as the mother looked firmly at her daughter. A smile slowly spread onto Derby's aged face while Sharpay couldn't help but match her mother's smile. "We'll always need you too sweetie."

* * *

"Brooke is coming here. What the fuck?" Taylor exclaimed while holding her phone in her hand. Usually she wasn't one to swear, but this was huge news as she didn't think that telling Brooke where she was located was such a big deal, however, she was mistaken.

"What was that?" Chad asked with a smirk lingering on his lips. He even had the decency to take a bite of his apple pie. He scooped up some ice cream with his spoon and offered it to Taylor after swallowing. "Want some?"

Taylor scowled. This was one of the few times in the mid-afternoon where she wasn't working, but just happened to be hanging out in the place that she was employed at. Kelsi laid a soothing hand on top of her own, but she pulled her arm away. "This is not a laughing matter Chad. Brooke is coming!"

"Is it really that bad? I thought she was a friend?" Kelsi asked meekly. She wasn't as oblivious to the situation like Chad was.

"She was…is…I think she is now, and I know Gabriella started talking to her again as they were on the phone for like an hour this morning, but I wasn't supposed to tell her where Gabriella was and if she tells anyone else then…"

"Then?" Chad asked while taking another big bite of ice cream and pie.

Taylor paled while her finger tips gripped the table's edge. "Then Austin will find out. Which means," Taylor couldn't even finish her sentence as the words burned her tongue.

"Which means he will come to Cannary," Kelsi whispered.

Chad dropped his spoon. "Oh shit."

* * *

"Do you realize that by nine o'clock tonight we'll have been dating for exactly ten days?" Gabriella asked. She was tempting him as she waded in the water which came up to her shoulders—disappointing Troy slightly, however, he would never tell her that he was still perving on her.

Troy chuckled at how cute she sounded when she said things like that. Who would think of counting the days like that? Counting weeks was normal, months were even more normal, but days? Only cute people did that in Troy's opinion.

He walked towards her as the water only came up to chest. "It's been a busy last ten days."

Gabriella smiled while wrapping her arms around his neck when he came into range. "We've only had one date so far. Are you planning on never asking me out again since we're dating officially now?"

Troy laughed at this. "We had more than one date. I cooked dinner for you, then…" he couldn't believe that his mind went blank while trying to think of a second date. They had spent so much time together each day of summer that they all just blended together. It was as if every day was a date for them. "…the baseball game you wore my shirt, and then there was the town dance. That's three dates right there."

Gabriella rolled her eyes while pressing her mouth to his left pectoral side. "You cooking me dinner was the first date, the baseball game was an event I went to with the girls, and the town dance was when you didn't ask me to go and so I took Luke as my guest."

Troy rolled his eyes at that. "Yeah…you brought Luke on our third date."

Gabriella laughed. "It was not our third date. I would never bring someone to our date."

"Right," Troy said sarcastically, even though he was joking around with her. "You would never bring someone on our date even though Luke was there at the dance that night."

"It wasn't a date!" Gabriella exclaimed with amusement at the whole situation. "I wouldn't bring Luke with me on our dates because our first date ended with a very heated make out."

"So it's decided then. You didn't bring Luke to the dance just like I didn't give you a hickey right here." His hand reached out and touched her neck tenderly. He just needed a reason to touch her and he figured marking her as his for one of the very first times was good enough.

"What?" But then it hit Gabriella as a soft smile took over her face. Troy briefly looked at her before moving his mouth right next to her ear. "Oh," she sighed blissfully.

"I think my mark on you would be appropriate," he whispered huskily.

Gabriella swallowed harshly as her hands gripped around his shoulders to steady herself from falling under the cool water.

"What do you think?" Troy mused as if he was going to pull away from his girlfriend.

He started pressing kisses to her skin and slowly moving down so that he could reach her tender spot on her neck. But before he could start making his mark he pulled away.

"Brie, it's not polite to ignore someone."

Truth was, Gabriella wasn't purposefully ignoring him. He ignited something in her and with him being so close it made her senses go wild. It was hard to speak as she looked at his chiseled face and boyish grin. He wasn't helping as he kept making amusing comments toward her.

"Shut up," Gabriella whispered before pressing her lips to his for a kiss. She couldn't contain herself as she couldn't care less about the mark he was talking about when all she wanted to do was feel his warm lips on her own.

* * *

"Bye Kels!" Taylor called as the brunette got out of the car. Both Chad and Taylor watched Kelsi go into her house before Chad started to drive away. Taylor sighed with evident distress in her eyes.

Chad pulled over on the side of the road which made Taylor even more alarmed now. He pinched the bridge of his nose as he was getting sick of Taylor worrying so much about this Brooke girl. "Tay, either we're going to talk about it now so that you'll be happier this afternoon, or you're going to get out of my car because I hate listening to you whining."

She looked at him as if he were the devil. "What do you mean whining?"

He smiled as he was glad that he could at least get her to snap back at him. It was worrying him there for a minute that she wasn't going to get her fire back, but since she did snap, he wasn't going to stop as he was going to see how far he could push his boundaries.

"I mean exactly what I said. You're whining and I'm not Kelsi who comforts people. I'm someone who sees a problem and tries to fix it. Either you let me help you or get out of my car."

Taylor looked Chad up and down, but couldn't help blushing as she lingered on his lips longer than any other body part. She just hoped he hadn't noticed because she did not want to give him the wrong signals that could lead to him kissing her.

"You're a dick," she decided to say as casual as possible.

He opened his mouth to speak, but then closed it. He opened it again, but then decided on closing it once more.

"Don't let your mouth hang open for too long. You wouldn't want bugs to get in." When Taylor looked away she couldn't help but smile at how good she felt again. That was all she needed: a distraction, and Chad was able to provide her one.

* * *

When Gabriella walked into her house later that afternoon she quickly put her hair up in a ponytail. It was still damp from swimming and so she figured putting it up would make it less messy looking.

"Anyone home?" Gabriella yelled into the house next as she didn't see anyone's car in the driveway.

"Living room!" Taylor's voice called back. She turned the volume down on the TV upon Gabriella entering the room. She was about to tell Gabriella about Brook right away, but stopped with her mouth wide open. "What the hell?"

Gabriella froze in her step, her eyes going wide. "Well hello to you too," she said as she looked at her friend with curiosity. "What has your panties in a bundle? Did hanging out with Chad not go so well?"

Taylor mockingly glared at Gabriella as hanging out with Chad wasn't a big deal, and Gabriella knew that. "I'm just looking at that huge-ass hickey on your neck. Boy did Troy do well. It's obvious he wanted everyone to know that you two are dating. Maybe someone's getting a little jealous about his girlfriend being some big track star among all those football guys."

Gabriella threw a pillow at Taylor while chuckling. She tentatively touched her neck with a dreamy smile. "So you got my text from before?"

"Yeah. I was going to text back but then Kelsi caught up with me and I basically forgot. I guess I just figured Troy would be with you, and I was obviously right. Have you seen your neck?"

"No. Is it really that big?" Gabriella asked meekly. She got up from the couch to exit the living room. Taylor waited patiently as she knew that Gabriella was probably going to the mirror near the front door since that was the closest. "Fuck Troy!" Gabriella yelled as she rushed back to Taylor. "Makeup is not going to cover this!"

"I know!" Taylor screamed back.

"Why are you yelling at me?" Gabriella exclaimed while rubbing the love bite that Troy had so conveniently left on her skin.

"Because you're yelling at me," Taylor replied. All thoughts of Brooke went out of Taylor's head as Gabriella cracked a smile. It only took a second more for Taylor to start laughing at how ridiculous they sounded. "Come on. I'll help you cover that before your dad gets home. If necessary we can say that you burnt your neck with your curling iron."

Taylor stood up and put her arm around Gabriella's shoulders as Gabriella leaned against her best friend. "I really hope my dad buys that story. If he doesn't then Troy can be the one to explain to my dad how we just got caught up in the moment…while skinny dipping."

Taylor squealed with delight at Gabriella's confession. "You guys didn't?"

Gabriella laughed to at how fun it was to just gossip with Taylor. She nodded her head furiously while going up the stairs towards her bedroom. "We did, and Taylor let me tell you, he is so hot, and big, and—"

"Wait, wait, wait! Tell me this after we cover this thing. I want to be able to concentrate when you tell me all the details."

* * *

When Carlos came home that night Gabriella was expecting to be mad at him. She expected to have a confrontation about the fact that he shouldn't have went behind her back and asked Coach Carter to come to camp. She was furious with her dad that afternoon, but then spending time with Troy was enough to ease her mind. She found that she no longer could be mad at her dad as she watched him prepare dinner, but instead, she wanted answers. Gabriella didn't know what kind of answers she needed, but she wanted them nonetheless.

"So how was your day Gabi? Your mother left a message for you, did you know?" Carlos asked in his usual happy tone. He glanced behind himself to see Gabriella picking at the raw vegetables—having a feeling that she was eating them before he could add them to his stew.

She sighed slowly. "It was okay…" she then accidentally blurted out the next part of her sentence, "…except that you lied to me."

Carlos winced a little at his daughter's high pitch tone. "I didn't lie." He turned fully around figuring that it was a lot safer if he looked at her directly. "Not technically."

Gabriella rolled her eyes while flicking her fingers at a stray carrot on the table. "Why don't you define the word 'technically' for me then?"

"Look," Carlos said in a soothing voice. That just annoyed Gabriella even more that her dad was able to stay calm, and so if he would stay calm then she would have to because she didn't want to look like the baby who lost their temper, "Lauren and I thought that this experience would be fun for you. Lauren used to run at her school and she actually still runs now. She loves it and she thought you would too."

The mention of Lauren's name sent a piercing sensation through Gabriella's body, and that was never good. "I do love to run dad. I love track season at the end of the school year because that's when all my easy classes are. I don't want…" Gabriella stopped herself before she could continue. Telling her dad what she told Troy wasn't an option she decided.

"You don't want what Gabriella?" Her father asked softly. When he saw that Gabriella wasn't going to give him an answer he bit his tongue from raising his voice a little and asked in a little more firmer tone, "What Gabriella?"

She raised her chin as if to challenge her dad as she knew that he was on the verge of losing control of his voice. "I don't want to fail again."

She had told Troy it was about pressure, and part of the reason was just that. But there was the greater half of her that didn't just want to run because of being overwhelmed but also because she had insecurities about being good enough. In her mind she wasn't good enough for Austin and that was why he cheated on her, she wasn't good enough with track and so that was why she failed at her conference meet and didn't make it to sectionals, and then she wasn't good enough for her mother as that was why she was living with her father again.

Carlos surprisingly didn't need Gabriella to elaborate as he briskly crossed the kitchen and just wrapped his arms around his only daughter. He pressed a kiss to the top of her head and hugged her as if he knew what she was talking about without the actual words being said.

"I promise that I will never let you fail Gabriella."

Whether he was talking about never letting her grades slip or never kicking her out, Gabriella didn't care. It was just nice hearing a promise like that made by her father. It brought a warmth and feeling of love that she had been missing for a long time.

* * *

As Gabriella walked into her father's restaurant she wasn't paying particular attention to her surroundings as she figured all the customers had gone home and so she didn't have anyone to look out for. However, she was wrong as when she went to open the door to the place her face collided with someone's chest.

"Whoa. I'm sorry…" Gabriella trailed off as she looked up at the person who she collided with. A smile fitted itself onto her face as she recognized the boy from her childhood who used to play with her at the park.

"It was my bad. You okay?" Adam asked as he ran his fingers through his short, nearly black hair. He sent her a smile as he watched her cheeks flame up in embarrassment.

"Yeah, of course I'm okay. I'm actually just here to tell Troy something important. Is he inside by any chance? I thought he was going to be the only one here tonight when the restaurant closed?" Gabriella then added hastily as she realized what she said, "Not that I care that you're here. I mean, you work here too and so--"

Adam chuckled. "Chill Gabriella. Troy's inside just finishing up. I stayed a little late to help him, but he said he could handle the rest of the cleaning. Why are you so nervous right now?"

Gabriella giggled at how excited, nervous, and anxious she felt. "I have news to tell him and I'm just overwhelmed with it." As the conversation dulled Gabriella adjusted the purse on her arm. "I guess I better go inside. I'll see you around?"

Adam smiled charmingly at her. "Definitely."

Gabriella smiled one last time at him before entering the restaurant. Half the lights were dimmed on the bar side of the place while the lights where the families usually ate were still fully lit. She figured that was the best place to start looking for Troy and so she ventured to her right.

Troy's back was facing her as he was reaching over the table, wiping it down. He had his work shirt off and was just wearing his white cotton t-shirt that stretched over his taut back muscles. She couldn't help but appreciate the view she was getting, being reminded very vividly of their afternoon together.

"Hey handsome," Gabriella said huskily. Troy froze before a smile made its way onto his face. He stood up fully and then turned around to see Gabriella standing in the doorway, wearing jeans that hugged her hips perfectly and a shirt that buttoned up the front, although she had the top three buttons undone, teasing his mind. "You the only one here now?"

Troy walked over to her and pressed his lips to her own pair in welcoming. "Yeah. How'd you know?"

"I might have looked at my dad's schedule at home to see who was working tonight," Gabriella confessed. "I actually have some news for you."

He wrapped his arms around her lower waist and pulled her body closer to his own. Gabriella smiled as she leaned up to press her lips to his once more. "Is this good news?"

"I think it is good news." She rested her hands on his chest while slowly moving her fingers absentmindedly. "I called Coach Carter after dinner and I told him that I would run for him. You're now looking at the newest member of the cross-country team."

Troy's smile matched Gabriella's, his white teeth shining within the dull room. "That's great Brie!" He kissed her in congratulations, but it was soon within his embrace that Gabriella deepened the kiss by asking for permission into his mouth.

It had only taken one second for the innocent kiss to turn into something else as the pent up tension between them from skinny dipping resurfaced quickly. His hand ran through her hair while her hands glided across his back almost desperately.

When Troy's mouth moved down to Gabriella's neck she had to stop him, remembering the mark he had already left. "No more marks Troy. Believe me when I say that I wouldn't mind one, but I can't chance it that my dad might see the one you already left."

Troy understood, but that didn't cease his hands that rubbed uncontrolled shapes on her lower back when holding her. "So tell me what changed your mind about running? I was sure that you were going to decline Coach Carter."

Gabriella shrugged her small shoulders, thinking back to her conversation with her father. She had learned that sometimes all she needed was to trust people, and in this case, she had learned that she could trust her father no matter what would happen. Running might have seemed like a petty event, but it seemed significant at the time, and in the long run Gabriella was hoping it would pay off.

"I've had a pretty inspiring night," Gabriella simply replied before Troy leaned down to kiss her once more.


	21. Garth Ennis

**Author's Note-So I'm sorry for not updating. School had ended with finals, but then we also had a death in my family, and I was needed so fanfiction was pushed back in my mind. This chapter was originally longer, but then I had to cut it in half or else it would drag on too long. I'm hoping you guys forgive me for not updating, and you should be able to expect the next update in a couple of days. Tell me what you think in a review. Thanks. **

* * *

_"With a mini series you can give the story a proper sense of pacing, a proper sense of closure," Garth Ennis_

* * *

"Bro, you've got to get over her," Lucas said into the phone, holding it tightly to his ear in hopes that no one else was around to hear him. Football practice was about to start and he didn't want to be late or else Coach Danforth would make him run suicides.

"I am. I was." Austin sighed while pinching the bridge of his nose. "I thought I did, but…fuck you Luke. Don't go all therapist on me."

"Hey, don't get all bitchy at me. You fucked it up with Ella. You're the one that—"

"Hey!" Austin snarled over the phone. His hand around his cell phone tightened a little. "I told you that I didn't cheat. I'm so fucking tired of saying it. I don't know why people don't believe me."

"Maybe because you haven't given anyone a reason to believe you? But I don't see why it's so bad. You still have your football friends and cheerleaders. Isn't that all that matters to you: sports and getting laid?" Luke asked while pacing around the school's hallway.

"Yeah? Well you're wrong! The only girl who I wanted to fuck was Ella, and now she's…gone. Only God knows where she is…"

Lucas let Austin drift off. He was torn between helping his brother out and deceiving his brother in order to protect Gabriella's whereabouts. "Austin…you're my bro. Just hang in there. I'm sure you'll get your chance to talk to Gabriella again. You know her, and you know that the good inside of her will push her to contact you in order to explain her reasoning on why she moved."

Lucas didn't see the girl standing at the corner of the hallway, listening in on the conversation. Gabriella really didn't mean to eavesdrop but when she went to go warm up for running she noticed that Lucas wasn't around and so she went looking for him. It was when she heard his voice that she slowed down her pace and listened carefully. She was surprised when she found that he was on the phone with Austin, however, she shouldn't have expected anything less considering they were still brothers.

But there was something about the conversation she was hearing that made an unfamiliar feeling settle in her stomach. Was she feeling guilty for just leaving Austin behind? She knew she was totally over him, however, now that she was perfectly fine with how her relationship turned out with Austin she was starting to get other feelings towards the football boy and those feelings consisted of wanting to show him that she was over him and that he should move on from her too because there was absolutely no chance of them getting back together.

* * *

Five days had passed since Gabriella decided that she was going to join the cross-country team, and three long practices had taken place where instead of helping out at the football camp, she now worked with Coach Carter as he helped her with her long distance running. It was while Coach Bolton allowed his basketball camp to take a break that Troy and one of his friends would occasionally sneak out of the gym to go and watch Gabriella to see how she was doing.

Troy didn't want to seem like a pervert, but it was only natural to want to see his girlfriend. He found that after their skinny dipping adventure he was craving her more. Not just her body, however, as he wanted to hear her voice too.

"Dude, that information meeting on Wednesday totally screwed me over," Jason said while kicking a small pebble around on the ground; boredom seeping through his tone of voice. "The write up that fucker has to send out to all parents is going to get me into a lot of trouble."

Troy scrunched his eye brows while trying to remember exactly what happened on Wednesday. He knew that they filled out a lot of surveys that at the end either classified them as being ready to go off to school or showed that they weren't going to make it in the real world. It was at the end of the session that their administrator, Mr. Eric White announced that he was responsible for writing each kid an evaluation to send to their parents. Troy could only hope that he did alright during the stupid session.

"I'm sure you'll be fine," Troy answered automatically. His eyes were focused on Gabriella who was stretching off to the side. For the last couple of days she had been complaining how sore her muscles were, and he was glad to finally see that she at least was trying to stretch.

Jason looked at Troy with a raised eye brow. The two boys were starting to show effects from the heat they were standing in. Sweat collected on both boys' brows and their faces were becoming red. "Did you just listen to me? Or are you too busy watching Gabi?"

"Uh…yeah." Troy said before being smacked by Jason's hand. Troy rubbed his stomach while glaring at his friend. "Do you really want me to help you with English this afternoon?"

Jason smirked. "Yeah. I really do."

"Then hitting me isn't going to make me help you."

"Well maybe you should stop fucking Gabi through your eyes. It's so obvious that you two think about each other 24/7. It's starting to be creepy." Jason grinned cheekily. He wiped his face off by using the hem of his t-shirt before retreating towards the door that led to the inside gymnasium. "Be at my house by three. After we can walk over to Sharpays and help set up for the party tomorrow."

Troy nodded as he turned his head again to look at Gabriella. Looking wasn't creepy, right?

He shook his head to rid of the thoughts Jason put into his head. No, looking was okay as long as he was dating her. It was like a privilege or something.

* * *

"Sharpay, your father's and my anniversary party is in a day. You knew that you would need a dress fitting sooner or later. I don't see what the big deal is," Mrs. Evans spoke.

Gabriella kept quiet as she listened to mother and daughter converse. She had promised Sharpay that she would come with her when she met with her mother at the house. She knew that Mr. Vance Evans wasn't going to be home since he was still on a business trip, however, Gabriella wasn't expecting to meet Sharpay's mother either. She thought that she would just wait in the living room while mother and daughter spoke, but in reality she was sitting less than ten feet away from the pair. But now looking at the older blonde she knew where Sharpay got her looks from. Gabriella could only imagine how Mr. Evans looked considering she couldn't imagine Sharpay looking like him in the slightest way.

After Sharpay asked her to come over to her house for the very first time to go through with the dress fitting, Gabriella understood silently that Sharpay really had no other girl friends to ask. It was starting to become clear that even though Kelsi and Sharpay hung around the same boys, the two girls were completely different. Sure, they got along; however, they didn't click well with personalities at times.

Although Sharpay was now getting along with her mom after their meeting at the coffee house, she was still having trouble excepting the face that she would indeed be showing soon, and that people were beginning to talk about how they heard Sharpay was pregnant with Zeke Baylor's baby.

"The big deal is," Sharpay motioned down to the dark pink dress she was trying on, the dressmaker long gone to fetch a glass of cold water, "this dress is so tight that I'm afraid in a week I won't be able to slide into it. People are going to see my stomach. Don't you think Gabs?" Sharpay turned to Gabriella, her narrowed eyes enough to let Gabriella know that she was supposed to agree with her friend no matter if she was right or not.

Gabriella sighed, looking between mother and daughter. She knew that Sharpay would hardly be showing, the only thing changing about the blonde was that she actually was starting to get breasts that were noticeable.

"Umm…" Gabriella was saved by her ringtone; indicating that she had a new text. She motioned down to her cell phone in her hand while shrugging her shoulders helplessly. "I should really take this. I think this is Troy letting us know that he's on his way here to help set up for tomorrow."

"Troy Bolton?" Mrs. Evans asked with interest. She was a kind women who knew what she wanted and when she wanted it.

Gabriella bit her lip while standing up. "Yeah. Somehow him and Jason got stuck helping Sharpay and I set up for tomorrow. We're going to put them to work by making them move tables around while we do the place settings. I'm just gonna go and …" Gabriella motioned to the door exiting Sharpay's bedroom. She really hoped that she pulled off the act of making them believe that Troy was actually calling her instead of just texting her.

After Gabriella left the room Sharpay sighed. "What is it now Shar?" Mrs. Evans asked. "We're almost done."

"It's nothing about the dress. I'm just worried a little."

"Worried? That's not good for the baby honey."

"I know, but don't worry about it mom. I think I know how I'm going to fix it." She turned to her mother with her bright brown eyes. "Can we please be done for today. I'm not feeling well."

Mrs. Evans gently pushed a stray piece of hair behind Sharpay's ear in a motherly fashion. "Of course. I'll go find Mrs. Livingston and tell her your measurements."

As Mrs. Evans walked out of Sharpay's room Gabriella was coming back inside, a small frown on her face. Once the door was shut Sharpay hurried over to Gabriella on the bed and sat down. "So you're going to tell me what's wrong or else I'm going just have to interrogate you."

Gabriella looked up in alarm. "There's nothing wrong. Why would you ask that?"

"Don't give me that answer Gabs. I'm good at reading people, even if I don't show it at times, and this whole afternoon you have been a bore-fest. Now I have a feeling that whoever just _text_ you that it wasn't Troy. So what gives for the lying?"

Gabriella sunk back so that she was leaning against Sharpay's pillows. "I overheard Luke on the phone with Austin this morning. You know, I've been talking to Brooke and Luke about Albuquerque and both of them have mentioned how much he's changed."

"You don't still have feelings for him, do you?" Sharpay asked. "Because I thought you and Troy were so into each other."

"We are!" Gabriella exclaimed quickly. She absolutely was into Troy, so much in fact that that she wanted the whole world to know now. After she calmed down a little Gabriella continued, "It's just…I don't like it that Luke has to keep things from Austin for my benefit. If Austin just knew where I was and the whole story of me moving here then it shouldn't be a big deal anymore because now I have Troy. I'm falling for Troy so hard that I feel like it doesn't matter if Austin even sees me in person because I've moved on officially."

"Call him," Sharpay said simply. She grabbed Gabriella's cell phone from the bed and held it out to her friend. "Do you still have his number?"

Gabriella bit her lip, a blush coming to her cheeks, showing her embarrassment. "I deleted his number a while ago, but then that was Luke who just text me, giving me Austin's number again."

Sharpay swiftly took the phone from Gabriella and dialed the number. "It's ringing." She grinned from ear to ear as Gabriella's eyes went wide again and panic rippled through her system. Her hands shook as she felt sweat brake out on the back of her neck.

"Sharpay!" Gabriella hissed in a harsh whisper. "Give me my phone now!"

Sharpay chirped happily, "Okay. He picked up."

Sharpay thrust the phone back into Gabriella's hands as Gabriella's mouth dropped open in shock. She wasn't expecting to talk to him so soon. She was going to talk to Troy about it first and just let him know, but now that Sharpay dialed and Austin was apparently on the other line, she had no choice but to deal with this now.

"Gabriella? Hello?...Ella?" Austin asked in a huskier voice than what she remembered.

Gabriella swallowed loudly while closing her eyes. "Yeah. It's me," she whispered. She never would have expected herself to get scared by just talking to someone over the phone, but now that she was actually talking to Austin her body was going to frightened mode.

"Oh God," he sighed blissfully. "It's really you, isn't it?"

"Yeah. Who else would be calling you on my cell phone?" She asked in the same soft tone she was using before.

"I don't know," he chuckled. "It's just I've dreamed that this would happen, and now that it actually is…it's so good to hear your voice baby."

"Don't Austin. You can't call me those names anymore since I'm not your baby. That's what I'm calling you about actually."

He swallowed thickly. He never imagined that Gabriella would be calling him about this. "What?" He played off his shock, "Are you saying that you're someone else's? Is that it Ella? Please tell me it isn't and that you're coming home finally."

"I am home Austin. I've been home for a while now." She was referencing the fact that she was finally settling down and adjusting to Cannary, California once again. "And Yeah," she breathed out a sigh of relief, "I am with someone and I'm very happy with him."

Austin wasn't going to show that he was weak again in front of her. If she wanted to move on, then he could show her that he could move on too…hopefully. He pushed aside his hurt feelings and turned them into irritation. "So that's why you called?" He snapped. "You're calling to tell me that you're not coming back to New Mexico and that you've moved on from me already?"

"Austin, we've been over for a while now. Even before you—"

"I didn't cheat! How many times do I have to tell you that Ella? I. Didn't. Cheat." He pinched the bridge of his nose. "I hate how we left things. I hate the fact that you will never be able to trust me again. And I hate that I lied to get people on my side instead of yours. I just never expected you to leave. I love—"

"No you don't. You don't love me. Austin, I've excepted the fact that we were over before we broke up, and I've realized that even if you didn't cheat on me and I somehow magically met Troy, then you and I still would have broken up. We didn't work well together, and so I'm calling because I want you to move on."

"And how would you know if I moved on or not?" He shot back, thinking over the name 'Troy' as all of a sudden, 'Troy' was his least favorite name. "It's not as if you're back in Albuquerque."

"I'm not going to explain myself, even though I firmly believe that it doesn't really matter anymore, but just know that I'm moving on. I think I love—" this time Gabriella didn't need Austin to cut her off as she looked at Sharpay right away. She was afraid of the blonde's expression as Sharpay looked just as shocked as she did.

"Holy Fuck," Sharpay whispered. It was when Gabriella didn't say anything that Sharpay hit her lightly in the arm.

"Gabriella? Gabriella?" Austin loudly said into the phone.

"…Ye—yeah," she stuttered. "I have to go."

Gabriella didn't wait for Austin to say anything else as she quickly shut her cell phone and threw it down on the bed. She didn't look at Sharpay as she already knew the blonde's facial expression.

"Don't say anything Shar."

"I wasn't going to," she stuck her nose in the air before a smile pressed itself onto her face. "Except you love Troy!"

Heat rushed to Gabriella's face before she could get one of Sharpay's pillows to put over her face. "No. I did not say that!"

Sharpay chuckled at her friend's behavior. "Come on Gabs, this is a good thing. Now all you have to do is tell Troy."

"No!" Gabriella yelled. "No, no, no, no, a thousand times no! It's too soon. I don't love him. I'm not in love with him. I just…whatever I was going to tell Austin was not true," she lied unconvincingly. She put the pillow down once she was sure her cheeks returned to their normal color. If only Gabriella was telling the truth then it would be so much easier facing Sharpay at the time.

* * *

"So did you get a hold of this Brooke girl?" Chad asked while taking a bite of his ice cream sundae. He held it out to Taylor who looked at it in disgust.

"How can you eat at a time like this?" Taylor asked while scrunching up her nose in disgust.

Chad rolled his eyes while looking both ways down the street, and then crossing. Taylor followed closely at his side while fingering her cell phone that was close to being thrown into the nearest gutter.

"It's not a big deal. I just can't believe that you haven't told Gabriella that Brooke is coming. She's gonna be pissed."

Taylor shrugged her shoulders meekly. "I forgot three five ago, and then I remembered each day since, but…I don't know how to tell her. I keep thinking of different scenarios, and each outcome turns out worse and worse."

Chad would have told Gabriella right away that her old friend was coming up to Cannary, however, it wasn't his place to tell seeing as this was Taylor's fault that Brooke was coming.

"Just do it quickly. It's like ripping off a band aid."

Taylor snorted while pushing Chad slightly. "No way. I'm going about telling Gabriella at my own pace."

* * *

Gabriella lugged the garbage out to the side of the street where the garbage truck would surely pick it up that morning. She froze as she had the feeling that someone was watching her, but when she turned she instantly could make out Troy's figure across the street. It looked like he was reading the morning paper on his front porch, but had stopped for some reason, and now his dark blue eyes were set on her brown ones.

She walked across the street to him as he made his way to his feet. "Hey baby," Troy greeted with his hands falling onto her waist. He pressed a hard kiss to her lips, the image of her in the creek replaying through his mind yet again as he hardly had a good night's sleep since that day, and felt pleasure when Gabriella looped her arms around his neck to pull him in closer.

"Good morning," Gabriella murmured before his lips found hers again. She liked the intensity she felt with Troy, the guilt she automatically felt being pushed to the back of her mind. When Troy started peppering her exposed neck with quick, sharp kisses Gabriella pulled back a little. "Troy," she said breathlessly, "I think you're mother was just watching."

This automatically stopped him. He sighed loudly while leaning his forehead against Gabriella's. Their eyes never left each other. Gabriella was intrigued by the way his eyes changed color so easily as she watched his dark blue eyes turn darker and darker until they were a deep bluish black.

"I should have told you that you look beautiful right now," he whispered back to Gabriella.

"If you think I look good now then just wait until tonight," Gabriella flirted back. "You'll love what I'm going to wear."

"Tonight?" He asked with confusion flickering across his chiseled cheeks. She smiled as her fingers went up to cup both of his cheeks, loving the feeling of them and how prickly they felt. "What's tonight Brie?"

She rolled her eyes knowing that he was just messing around. "I love how your cheeks feel right now. Have I ever told you that?"

He narrowed his eyes. "No, I don't believe you've ever told me that."

"Uh-huh, and I also love the way the skin feels underneath my fingertips. Have I ever told you that either?" She asked in her husky voice. She lowered her eye lashes so that she had a sultry look about her. "I'm hoping we can find some alone time together."

He didn't care if his mother was watching or not as he grabbed her swiftly again and brought his lips down to hers in a crushing motion. Gabriella yelped with surprise but eased into the kiss.

* * *

"So I was thinking that I could take Gabriella for a day to go into the city for some shopping? I was hoping to get her an outfit for tea with my parents. Oh," Lauren exclaimed as if she made a huge horrible mistake, "I forgot to tell you that my sister, Amy, is coming with my parents at the end of the month. I hope that's okay. She wanted to work on wedding things."

Carlos smiled while picking up a post-it note that held Harold's name on it. "Why do we have Tucker and Harold sitting near the wedding table? I think we should move them back by the kids' tables."

Lauren smiled at her fiancé's antics before picking up another post-it note to lay down on the rough draft of the seating chart. "Where should we put Gabi? At the wedding table or at Troy's table?"

Gabriella decided to make her presence known by walking in to the kitchen. "Why would _Gabriella_ sit at the wedding table?" Gabriella spoke in third person and emphasized her name to make sure that Lauren understood that she couldn't use a nickname. "I'm not a part of the wedding, so I should sit next to Troy."

Both Carlos and Lauren looked at each other before Carlos grabbed Lauren's hand and squeezed gently. In the meantime Gabriella reached for a napkin to tuck into the upper part of her dress so that she wouldn't spill any of the left over spaghetti sauce on her new dress for the Evans' anniversary party.

"Honey, Lauren has something to ask you," Carlos spoke carefully.

"I want you to be one of my bridesmaids." Lauren bit her lip in anticipation of Gabriella's answer. She wasn't oblivious to the teenager's discomfort with the whole wedding, and so was hoping that by making Gabriella a bridesmaid then that would help her feel better about the wedding.

Gabriella blinked in surprise, nearly dropping the sloppy fork in the process of trying to understand what Lauren had just said. "I…uh…" The blonde looked too hopeful and way too nice to be rejected, and so Gabriella put on a tight smile, her grip around the fork turning her fist white, "I would love too."

* * *

"Is it just me or is Mr. Evans giving me the death glare?" Zeke asked while readjusting his tie around his neck.

All the people in the group looked at him as if he were crazy. "Dude, maybe he's glaring at you because you seem to be more dressed up than he is…and it's his own party!" Chad pointed out.

"It's better to be overdressed than underdressed," Zeke argued back. His readjusted his tie for what seemed like the hundredth time that evening. "Anyone know when Bolton or Gabi are going to show up?"

Zeke was hoping Gabriella would get there soon because she had met Sharpay's mother, and Sharpay had pointed out that her mother absolutely adored Gabriella from the moment they were introduced. Zeke was hoping, selfishly, that Gabriella and he could somehow start up a conversation with Mrs. Evans and then Gabriella could subtly point out Zeke's good features to make him look better.

"I thought Troy was here. I swear I saw him," Kelsi said quietly before her eyes went a little wide before she recomposed herself. Taylor was the first one to notice Kelsi's change and followed the small brunette's eye sight. She smirked as she knew who Kelsi was looking at right away.

"Just go talk to him," Taylor suggested quietly.

Kelsi bit the inside of her cheek as she didn't know why she was getting so nervous. "I think I will. We never did finish our conversation from the dance. Excuse me."

The whole group watched her leave. Jason had a curious expression on his face before his features clouded over when he saw the boy Kelsi was talking to. He wondered how Lucas got an invitation to come to the party; however, his answer was soon answered when he saw Gabriella join Kelsi and Lucas in discussion about something.

Even though Jason was annoyed that Kelsi would just leave the group to talk to _that_ kid he couldn't help but look at Gabriella as she stood out among all the teenage girls there. "Wow, is it just me or does Gabs look really good tonight?"

"Well she never has been ugly," Chad said, also looking over his shoulder to get a glimpse at their friend. "Bolton's gonna be following her around like a puppy tonight."

"Who will I be following around?" Troy asked as he joined Chad and Taylor on the couch, a cup of punch in his hand.

Taylor smirked at him. "Have you seen Gabi yet?"

Troy gulped, getting the feeling that Taylor knew what he was planning on doing with Gabriella that night, however, his mind calmed down once he realized that it was impossible for her to know because he didn't see Gabriella as the gossiping type. "Not yet. She had to work in the afternoon and instead came separately. Why?"

"Because she looks hot tonight," Sharpay chirped in happily, glad to see Troy squirm in his seat.

"She's here already?" Troy asked, looking around the room to try to search for her. If his friends were saying these things about Gabriella then there was no doubt in his mind that other boys who weren't close to Troy would also be thinking them, and he wasn't about to let another guy try to hit on his girl.

Gabriella silently approached Troy's turned back. Her white dress that had a deep cut in the front and a black bow that encircled her small torso swayed around her knees. The strapless shoulders making her olive colored skin stand out even more. She quietly put her hands over his eyes and bent down to whisper in his ear.

"Guess who?"

Troy grinned as his own hands reached up to interlace with her own. "I'm hoping it's someone hot."

Gabriella pulled back to place a kiss on the back of his neck, anticipating how it was going to be that night. "I'll let you be the judge of that."

Troy looked up at her face and smiled. "Hot, as usual."

Gabriella let go of his hands and walked around the couch so that she could sit next to Troy. She smiled at her friends. "Hey everyone. Enjoying yourselves?"

"I just want this to end. I'm so worried that my dad is going to go over to Zeke's parents and say something inappropriate," Sharpay said. Zeke put his arm around her in order to comfort her before looking around the room again.

"Don't worry baby, I have a plan. I'm going to win over one parent at a time and I'm going to start with your mother with Gabriella's help."

"What?" Both Gabriella and Sharpay asked.

"How the hell am I supposed to help you? If you're with me then we're both going to look bad," Gabriella pointed out.

"Hey guys," Amanda greeted in a simple black dress that highlighted her long legs. "How are you Sharpay? My parents told me about the…" She leaned in to whisper, "…pregnancy."

"It's no secret now," the blonde snapped. "How are you Amanda?"

"Good. Apparently Lauren invited my family over for tea in a week. I can't wait to see Joseph and Diana," Amanda gushed as Gabriella looked at her with confusion.

"Lauren as in…my dad's fiancée?" Gabriella asked as she tried to figure out how Amanda would know Lauren's parents' names. "You've met her parents before?"

Amanda sat down, folding her legs in the process. All of a sudden Gabriella felt less attractive when sitting so close to this girl. "Of course I have. They've visited Cannary before and my parents are great friends with Joseph and Diana. They're two of the hardest people to get along with, but they like me, so I have nothing to worry about."

"Hardest people?" Gabriella asked, trying to keep her nerves down, but it wasn't working as Troy felt her tense up beneath his hand.

Amanda smiled. "They're very judgmental about people behind their backs, unless of course they hate you so much, then they'll just cut you down in front of everyone. But if they like you, then you're practically gold in front of everyone's eyes. You have to be very careful about what you say in front of them or else they'll just pick at you until they find a fault."

Gabriella didn't like Lauren, but she didn't want her parents to hate her. Gabriella never wanted anybody to hate her unless she hated them first. It might have sounded childish, but she didn't care as this was a new thing to worry about. "I need a drink. A very, very strong drink. Excuse me."

"So what's up Troy? Cat got your tongue?" Amanda asked with a feline smirk.

But Troy was too busy looking after Gabriella's retreating back to concentrate. Out of all the body parts he couldn't help but be attracted to a woman's shoulders. There was just something about looking at bare shoulders that made them look so delicate and fragile.

"Are your parents even serving alcohol here?" Zeke asked.

"Yes, but don't get any ideas. My parents do not need to think that you're a drunk also," Sharpay said before eyeing Amanda up. She never did like the blonde; however, she tolerated her when she was around for everyone's benefit, but now that Gabriella obviously was uncomforted by Amanda then Sharpay really didn't care what she sounded like. "So Amanda, who did you come here with? I mean, besides your parents, usually you have a different guy on your arm every week. They're like ice cream flavors for you." Sharpay looked around at Troy's, Chad's, Jason's, Taylor's, and Zeke's uncomfortable faces. "Am I right? Don't you remember when she was dating two guys at once Zeke?"

Amanda looked surprised at Sharpay's words, even though she knew that the blonde was right. She swallowed her first comment that came to mind, and bit the inside of her cheek. "I came here with Adam tonight. You know, Adam who's a senior? The guy who's talking to Gabriella right now."

Troy narrowed his eyes before standing up and walking over to Gabriella. He smiled while coming from the side and putting his hand on her lower back. "Hey Troy," Adam greeted. "I was just asking Gabi if she knew where Amanda was."

"Oh yeah," Troy said as he felt Gabriella tense under his hand once more, "she's actually right over there on the couches with everyone else." Troy nodded his head to the right to show Adam and was relieved once Adam excused himself to go over to his 'date.' "I'm sorry about what Amanda said. She doesn't mean any harm I'm sure."

Gabriella rolled her eyes while sipping on her new drink. Troy looked at it with a raised eye brow. Gabriella smiled sweetly, forcing it as her smile didn't reach her eyes. "Don't worry. It's just diet coke. The bartender was being an ass and wouldn't give me anything unless I flashed him my chest."

Troy knew it was wrong but at mention of Gabriella flashing anyone he couldn't help but let his mind think about how her breasts would look right now. He offered her a supportive smile before wrapping her up in a hug.

"Do you want to go find a room? We can just get away from everyone for a while. No one will ever know," Troy whispered huskily in her ear.

Gabriella wanted to stay mad at the fact Amanda was basically imagining her boyfriend naked in front of everyone, but she didn't want to seem like the bitch in the situation by complaining, however, she couldn't stay mad because it wasn't Troy's fault that Amanda couldn't stop fucking him through her eyes.

Troy nipped at her ear before blowing warm air on her. She giggled despite her best effort to stay serious. "We can go to the guest room I usually use. It's in the east wing; farthest away from this party."

Gabriella turned in his arms, smiling a true smile up at his charming face. "Okay. That sounds nice."

"Good because I think they just started playing music, and I really don't want to dance with anyone but you," Troy winked down at her. He started to lead her away to the staircase with his hand on her lower back again before they were stopped once more.

"Hey bitch!" An all too familiar voice spoke up from behind the couple. Gabriella froze dead in her tracks at the cold voice that sounded all too cheerful. "I thought I would find you going up the stairs. We all know how much you like to party."

Gabriella turned around while quickly glancing at Troy. She saw that he was ready to say something to defend her, but she beat him to it as a small gasp escaped her mouth.

"…Brooke."


	22. Charlie Chaplin

**Author's Note-I'm nervous about this chapter...**

_"We think too much and feel too little," Charlie Chaplin_

* * *

"Well don't act like you don't know me!" Brooke exclaimed with a giggle. "Come here girlie!"

Gabriella looked at Troy with uncertainty before forcing a smile on her face. Even though she had been speaking to Brooke lately over the phone, the wounds which had been created were still healing. Gabriella honestly didn't know if she could ever truly forgive her old friends for turning their backs on her in her time of need at the end of the school year. But seeing Brooke in person she had no other choice but to bear it with a wide grin.

"Hey Bitch," Gabriella greeted enthusiastically while rushing forward to hug her friend. She had to act as if nothing happened between them. She didn't need Brooke to pick up on tensions and ask her about it while standing in front of all her new friends. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Brooke looked perplexed for a moment. She pulled back from the hug and glanced back at Taylor. "Didn't Taylor tell you? I'm here for this weekend. When she told me that you were here in Cannary I was so surprised because it turns out that my uncle lives here as well. He invited me to one of his friends' anniversary party."

"Your uncle lives here?"

"Yeah. You might know him. He like runs this city. Harold?" Brooke quirked a perfectly plucked eye brow.

Gabriella and Troy both sucked in a breath, but it wasn't until Troy made that movement that she realized he probably had no idea who this girl was. "Um…Troy, this is Brooke. She's from my old school. And Brooke? This is Troy…my boyfriend."

Gabriella watched Brooke's face carefully. She didn't need Brooke to say anything too immature, and so she was ready to jump in and prevent any further damage.

Brooke smirked while holding out her hand. "I'm Brooke. Gabi's mentioned you a lot actually. However, her description definitely didn't do you justice."

Troy shook Brooke's hand, but after releasing from the grip, he put his arm around Gabriella's shoulders, pulling her in close. "Brie hasn't mentioned anything about you I'm afraid."

"Troy!" Gabriella exclaimed, smacking his chest. "I can't believe you just said that."

"It's alright Gabs. I'm sure Troy-Boy is a lot nicer in the bedroom." Brooke spoke smoothly, glad to see that everyone who was listening had their jaws dropped.

Gabriella swallowed thickly. Her grip loosened on Troy as she let Brooke's words sink in, but Troy seemed persistent in keeping close contact. "Excuse me? Am I missing something between you two?"

She looked in between her old friend and boyfriend. Troy's jaw was tense as he spoke. "No. You're not missing anything. Brooke just needs to learn how to ice things."

It was at Troy's comment that Gabriella realized something was wrong between the two of them. She have never seen Troy act this way whereas it was common for Brooke to be snappy. She took her arm away from Troy and took a step back.

"I can't deal with this right now. I don't know what's up, but I'm pretty sure that it was a mistake for you to be here Brooke." A horrible feeling settled in Gabriella's stomach while looking at Troy's face. His eyes were wide as if he just realized that he was standing in front of his girlfriend; acting like a complete jackass. "I'm gonna get air."

As Gabriella left the three girls sitting around all got up. Sharpay looked at Kelsi and Taylor who both nodded their heads in understanding. Although Gabriella said that she needed air, they knew that it was code to follow.

* * *

"What the fuck are you actually doing here Brooke?" Troy asked harshly. He walked over to the chairs and couches that hosted Zeke, Jason, and Chad. "You said that you never wanted to come back here ever again."

Brooke, for a moment, looked miserable. She had just realized what happened with Gabriella and she never wanted her appearance to happen like that. Deep down she cared about Gabriella and her friendship, but she also liked having a little fun with people too. And what better way to have fun than to make people squirm awkwardly?

"I didn't know you were dating her," The dark brunette said. She briefly looked at the other three guys, only recognizing Chad because of his hair. "She was my best friend before she moved here, and I thought it would be fun to surprise her."

Troy narrowed her eyes. "Was she really your best friend? Or are you just making up that crap so that we feel bad for you?"

Brooke folded her arms across her chest. "She was my best friend," she snapped with venom. "I can't believe what a jackass you are! I said I didn't know she was going to be here with you."

This was unreal to Chad. This shit only happened in movies, or at least that was what he thought. It was at Zeke's Christmas party that year where Troy hooked up with a girl who was in town because of family. It was within that same vacation that she found Troy again after two weeks and told him that she was pregnant with his child. Troy had only been sixteen at the time and had nearly punched his fist through the wall at hearing the news.

He was so drunk that night that he vowed he would never drink like that again, and so he found it quite possible that he could have forgotten a condom. It was after Brooke was done trying to convince him that they should be together when Troy just lost it and said the word 'no.'

He wasn't ready to be a father. He wasn't ready to take care of someone who he didn't even know. And he sure as hell wasn't ready to tell his parents what a screw up he was. After fighting with Brooke for days to take another pregnancy test so that way he could actually see the results himself, he found out she was lying.

It was two days before winter vacation was over that he realized Harold's niece was a liar and a bitch for playing her sick games on the locals. She just wanted to have fun, but in the end she claimed that she actually truly liked Troy.

Troy wanted nothing to do with her.

"Get the hell away from me," Troy snapped. "I need to talk to Brie. She deserves to know what a bitch you are."

* * *

"Gabi?" Taylor questioned hesitantly. Gabriella had her back to the three unsure girls. She was standing on the balcony that overlooked the whole backyard. The night time air was becoming cool and windy, but she didn't care anymore. "I'm sorry for not telling you. I was going to, but the time never seemed right." Taylor took a step forward. The balcony was big, and so it was very easy to fit all four girls on it with a good distance between each.

The silence was the worse for Taylor. Gabriella wrapped her arms around her torso to keep heat in her body. "Gabi? How angry are you? Because if you tell me then I can fix it. I can fix everything." Taylor spoke with determination. She was sure she could do damage control.

Gabriella wiped underneath her eyes, glad that she didn't wear mascara that night. "I'm not mad at you Tay." Her voice was hoarse as unshed tears lingered in her eyes. "I'm just overwhelmed right now. You guys all saw how Troy and Brooke acted around each other. Obviously something is between them, and I still feel guilty about Austin, and…I just…I don't know. I'm just overwhelmed with Brooke here. Tay, you know what kind of messes she can get me into. You know how fucked up her mind is at times."

"What about feeling guilty and Austin?" A masculine voice asked.

Gabriella couldn't help but shiver at his voice. She turned around and gave Troy a weak smile. "What about you and Brooke?" She asked back.

He didn't want an audience for this conversation. "Guys, can you please go inside or something?" Only Kelsi and Taylor moved for the door. Sharpay stood her ground until the other two girls went inside. Troy sighed while pinching the bridge of his nose. Gabriella looked between the blonde and the boy who was filling her heart and head with constant thoughts. "Shar, I saw Zeke get up to talk to your father before I came out here. You might want to get in there before something happens."

Sharpay glanced at the sliding glass door before shrugging her shoulders. "I have nothing else to loose in that situation; however, I'm not stupid Troy. I recognized Brooke the moment I saw her walk into my house. How you reacted only confirmed what I know. I swear to God, if you keep anything from Gabi then I will castrate you personally."

Troy rolled his eyes. This was not the best thing for Gabriella to hear at the moment. Sharpay's words were only filling her mind with more dread. "Shar, cut the dramatics and get inside. The cold isn't good for you."

Troy stepped closer to Gabriella once Sharpay was inside again. "Here, you must be cold." He took off his jacket and placed it on Gabriella's shoulders. She didn't refuse his coat so that was a good sign for him. "Are you okay?"

Gabriella licked her chapped lips. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just don't know what happened back there?"

"It seems that I'm not the only one who has something to say though, right? You said something about Austin." Troy took one more step closer so that he could push a stray curl behind her ear.

"We've come a long way, right? Because I feel closer to you than anyone else I know." Gabriella looked past his shoulder as she wasn't good at sharing her intimate feelings when it came to difficult situations. "I called Austin today. I hate that I'm coming in between him and Lucas, and so I called to tell him that I moved on. I wanted and needed him to hear that because he needed to know that I moved on. He needed to know because he wasn't moving on himself, and if I ever see him again, I need him to know that nothing can happen between us."

There was a part of Troy that didn't like her speaking to Austin or any of her ex's for that matter, but he couldn't control her. He knew that he couldn't dominate her like that. He couldn't risk fighting with her, and so he had to simply accept the fact that she called Austin. He had to trust her, and hope that she could also trust him with the information that he was about to tell her.

"Brie, look at me please?" He waited until he could see her brown eyes in the dark lighting before he gently took her small hand in his large one. He stroked her fingers before lacing them with his own. Troy smiled and kissed her gently on the lips. It took Gabriella a moment of shock before she kissed him back with the same gentleness. He pecked her once more before tracing her distinct jaw with his thumb. "How well do you know Brooke?"

She was puzzled by his question, but thought hard about it. "We've cheered together since freshmen year. We also went to middle school together. Troy, what does this—"

"How well?"

"I uh…we know each other pretty well. She told me I was her best friend, so…yeah, we were close." Gabriella had so many questions swimming around in her head, but Troy didn't give her a chance to ask any of them.

"This past winter vacation, when she returned home, did she say anything to you about her family trip?" Troy felt bad for putting so much confusion into Gabriella's mind, but he needed to know.

"I don't remember if she did mention anything strange. Did she come here for vacation? To visit Harold?"

Troy nodded his head. "Zeke was having his annual Christmas party, and she decided to come. After all, Harold lives just down the street, and so Brooke was bound to find the party." Troy sighed before continuing. "I was wasted, and so was she—or at least that is what I thought—and we hooked up."

"You and Brooke?" Gabriella asked. Her hand dropped from Troy's grip. He moved his hands to her shoulders to steady her. There was no way that he could let her slip away without him explaining. "You slept with her?"

"I'm so sorry baby. If I knew you at the time I would have never even looked in her direction, but I was drunk, and it just happened." Gabriella nodded her head numbly. "It was two weeks after the party that she came to me and told me that she was pregnant. She claimed I was the father and that we should stay together. She was going to ask Harold if she could live with him."

Gabriella almost didn't want to believe the words Troy was speaking. They sounded unbelievably fake, but yet, he had no reason to lie about this. Also, she trusted him more than anyone, and so she had to trust him about this. The only thing she could do was hear him out.

"Remember when I overreacted when I found out that Sharpay was pregnant? And how I told you about my parents?" Gabriella nodded her head numbly. "This whole thing with Brooke freaked me out. I demanded that she take a pregnancy test with me there so that I could see it with my own eyes, and that was when she confessed she wasn't pregnant. That was when I found out that she liked playing games with peoples' minds."

"She likes games Troy, but she would never go that far. She could have ruined your future. She could have ruined hers." Gabriella tried to reason, hoping he was mistaken, but yet, in the back of her mind she knew how harsh Brooke could be.

"I'm not lying. I wish I was, but I'm not. She wanted to be with me, and I wanted nothing to do with her. She said she thought of the whole pregnancy plan when I left her the morning after we slept together. I guess by me leaving her, it bruised her ego and she wanted payback. I haven't thought of her since winter vacation."

"You have a good reason not to think of her," Gabriella mumbled. She looked up at him. "I don't think anything is going to happen between us tonight. I have some things I have to take care of, and they might take longer than necessary." She tried to walk past him, but Troy stopped her.

"Brie, how freaked out are you? Please tell me that we're okay. The last time we fought we said that we would be honest with each other, but what I just told you was a lot to take in." Troy was relieved when she wrapped her arms around him, and pulled him close so that her body was flush against his.

"The only thing I'm freaking out about is that Brooke is here, but I do have a question for you." She looked up into his bright blue eyes. "Were you ever going to tell me about her? At all?"

Troy's cheeks flushed red, and he hoped Gabriella couldn't tell he was blushing. "I was, but that conversation really wasn't relevant before now."

"Well when was it going to be relevant?" She pressed a kiss to his chest; hugging him tighter as she reveled in the fact that his hands were placed securely around her back.

"When we talked about sex."

* * *

Jason hated seeing Kelsi with Lucas. The way they were dancing was cheesy enough to be put in a Disney movie. He wanted to puke at how innocent they both acted.

He placed his drink down, the eyes of someone else burning a hole through the side of his head. He knew what his English teacher was hinting at, but he wasn't being drawn in that night. He wasn't in the mood for a fuck session or blow job. Instead, he was in the mood for making amends with a long time friend

"May I cut in?" He asked in a sickly sweet voice. He wasn't going to accept Lucas denying him, and so Jason took Kelsi's hand that was resting on Lucas's shoulder within his grasp.

"Um…Kels?" Lucas asked in an unsure way. "Do you mind if I get a drink?"

Kelsi looked between Jason and Lucas. With Jason things were so complicated that she didn't even know where to start, but with Lucas, they were within the first stages of getting to know one another.

"Can you get me one too? I'll meet you by the piano after this song." She smiled at him as Lucas charmingly kissed the backside of the palm of her hand.

When Lucas let go of Kelsi's hand, Jason rolled his eyes. He quickly took the kid's spot and spun Kelsi around in time with the music.

"You look good tonight. Did I tell you that before?" Jason asked in a murmur.

Kelsi couldn't help but blush. "Thank you Jason. You look good too. So good, that in fact, someone can't keep their eyes off of you." Jason smiled, thinking that Kelsi was finally admitting that she was attracted to him, but then frowned at hearing her next sentence. "I never would have taken Miss Kemper to be the jealous type."

He paled instantly. "I don't…how did…" He cleared his throat, faltering in his steps. "When did you find out?" He was never good at lying to Kelsi. There was just something so innocent and nice about her that no one could lie to her.

"I saw you two a while ago." She bit her lip as her eyes glossed over at how hurt she felt. She felt so hurt that she willingly gave up her virginity and slept with the first boy she saw.

He lifted her chin up. "Why didn't you say anything?"

Her shoulders went up meekly. "You were too occupied with her tongue down your throat, but if you're worried about me saying anything, then you don't have to be. I can keep a secret."

"You know, as messed up as this situation is, I meant what I said at the party weeks ago. I want to be with you. I know I'm not good at showing affection like that, but Kelsi, I'm dying without talking to you. I miss us being together." He stroked her face, feeling hurt when she turned away from him.

"I'm not the same person as you think I am. I changed when we stopped talking to each other."

"That's okay." He smiled. "I can deal with change. I can deal with anything as long as you can tell me that we have a light at the end of the tunnel together."

She pulled away from his arms as the song drifted to an end. She shook her head sadly and said in a whisper. "I slept with Lucas."

Jason's heart shattered as she whispered those four words.

* * *

Gabriella bid her time. She didn't want to make a scene and she was positive that Brooke was going to stay for the whole party as that was what she usually did. After all, Brooke never wanted to miss any drama that might occur.

Sooner or later, however, people left the Evans' mansion. Sharpay had invited everyone in the gang to stay, and Troy had been right in saying that he actually had a permanent guest room as Sharpay had told him that his usual room in the east wing was okay for him to sleep in. Gabriella smiled when Sharpay told him this, and she also didn't miss the look in Troy's eye that said he was hesitant to go upstairs already. He didn't want to leave Gabriella by herself downstairs with just the caterers who were cleaning up, but she nodded her head to let him know that he should go upstairs with everyone else.

"Gabs, you can crash in my room. The couch folds out into a bed, or, if you want, you can stay with Troy. Just don't get caught by my parents." Sharpay smiled at Gabriella before going up the stairs with the others.

Gabriella chuckled and rolled her eyes at Sharpay's retreating back. She was glad to see the blonde smiling again. It had seemed like her father had cooled down a little, and that Mrs. Evans had taken a liking to Zeke once more.

"I suppose Troy told you everything?" Brooke asked, not wanting to be the one who got cornered into the inevitable conversation.

Gabriella glared at the girl before her, not expecting Brooke to appear right away. "He told me about your sick game." She shook her head in disgust, trying to keep a level head on her shoulders. "I don't understand why you did it, and I don't want to know, so please don't try to explain yourself. I don't know your motives for coming here, but I should probably let you know that I don't care if you tell Austin where I am. I talked to him today, and I'm okay if he finds me. It doesn't matter because I have Troy now."

Brooke sighed. "Gabi, you know me. You knew me long before you knew Troy. Please don't take his side"

"What side? There are no sides. All I know is that you were playing the game that you love so much, and you ended up being selfish—like you always end up being," Gabriella snapped while crossing her arms.

"I didn't mean to hurt him. At the time I did, but not now. I don't know why I did that either. I think it's the fact that he was actually the first guy to just leave me in bed the next morning. He was the first guy who didn't want anything else from me, and you know how I react when something doesn't go my way. I can't help but cause trouble. Usually you help me cause trouble."

Gabriella shook her head. "I would never lie to someone about being pregnant, and I certainly wouldn't help you do it. I may have partied with you, but that doesn't mean I liked causing trouble to fuck up someone's life!"

Gabriella's outburst drew in some of the catering staff. Brooke looked around with an uncomfortable face.

"I came here to see you, but maybe that was a mistake. I should go." She quickly started to walk off. She didn't like confrontations unless she was the one who created them.

Gabriella felt guilt settle into her stomach as she watched Brooke walk away. "Brooke! Wait!"

It only took Brooke a second to turn around, a hopeful smile on her face. "Yeah?"

"Cannary has been good for me, and we've been through a lot as friends, so…we should hang out sometime before you leave."

"Really?" Brooke asked.

Gabriella nodded her head. She didn't know if she was going to regret this or not, but she had a smile overtake her face nonetheless as she saw how happy Brooke looked in that moment.,

"Yeah. I'm sure we can find something fun to do together."

* * *

Troy was pacing inside the room he was staying in. The picture of General Grant from the civil war watching his every move—or at least that was what it felt like. He was dying to know what Gabriella and Brooke were talking about, not that he was that selfish, and expecting them to talk about only him.

He felt bad for putting Gabriella through this, but really, when she told him that she called and talked to her ex-boyfriend who she used to be in love with it kind of evened out his story. He ran his fingers through his hair. There were those two words again: _in love_. Could he be? He had first asked himself that earlier in the day when he was watching her run. Jason had left him alone, and the only person he could concentrate on was Gabriella.

Throughout the whole day he found that he was attracted to her more and more, but then of course Brooke had to come and so he didn't get a chance to dissect his feelings with just him and Gabriella around.

A knock on the door brought him out of his thoughts. He turned his head; his whole demeanors making him look a little crazy. His hair was pulled in all different directions and his eyes wide with hope that it was Gabriella who was at the door.

"Come in," he husked out, his heart pumping wildly when he saw the girl he was falling hard for at the door.

She smiled. "I didn't know if you were in bed or not, but then I heard you pacing around in here." She stood in the doorway; not taking one step inside the room.

Troy smiled sheepishly. "Yeah," he scratched the back of his neck. "I couldn't sleep."

"Would you mind company for the night?"

His smiled widened. "Come here," he whispered. She walked into the room, shutting the door behind her very quietly, aware of the fact that Chad was in the room right next door.

Gabriella stepped into Troy's arms and he held her to him. "Are you okay?" Troy mumbled into her hair. He peppered kissed every once in a while to her mass of curls.

She smiled into his chest, her hands playing with the hem of Troy's shirt. She was still wearing his jacket, finding that the more she was being touched by Troy, the hotter she was getting.

"Yeah, surprisingly I am okay. I'm wide awake, but I'm okay." She pulled her neck back so that he could look up into his eyes. "Troy?"

"Mmhm?" He asked, moving his kisses down to her forehead.

"Can you sleep right now?" She whispered. Her stomach was fluttering erotically while she felt his lips descend from her forehead to her cheeks and jaw. After talking to Brooke she felt an extreme feeling of wanting to be closer to Troy.

"What do you think?" He asked with a mischief twinkle in his eye

"I think you should kiss me now," Gabriella whispered before her hands entwined around his neck and brought his mouth down on top of her own.

When his mouth enclosed her own she felt like she was in heaven. He was so warm and so caring that it couldn't have been any better. But soon the kissing speed changed and they both became desperate to taste the other one. Hands roamed as Troy backed them up to the bed.

They both pulled back with their hands gripping each other. Gabriella's shins hit the bed, and when they both came falling down on top of the bed chuckles could be heard. Troy wanted to show how much he cared for her. At times Gabriella would say that she's a different person and that it was because of him, but what Troy didn't say was that he was also different. Everything with her seemed new and exciting, and sharing these experiences with Gabriella made him a better person too.

They both backed up on the bed, their lips trying to stay connected while Troy stayed on top of her, slightly lying off to the side so that he didn't knock the wind out of her.

Gabriella swiped his bangs out of his eyes and off of his forehead. "You need a haircut," she murmured, slightly out of breath.

His eyes connected with Gabriella before she could lean up and press her lips to his once more. "Brie," he breathed out, "we can't have—"

"I know," she cut him off in her own small whisper.

"Believe me, we will some—"

"I know that too," she trailed her fingers down the side of her face. "But we can do—"

Troy grinned. "I know," he cut her off cheekily. His mouth came down to kiss the base of her throat.

Gabriella's hands fumbled her way down his covered chest. She looked into his eyes once more before she started on her task of removing his shirt. Button by button Troy felt his sanity slipping away; just waiting to see what would happen next was driving him crazy.

He hastily decided that she was going too slow and started unbuttoning his top button, their fingers meeting in the middle of his chest for the very last circular barrier. "Impatient?" Gabriella asked.

"That would mean that I'm annoyed with how slow your fingers were working, but I'm far from that baby. Far, far from being impatient." He kissed her square on the lips, his hands moving lower over her dress clad chest.

He was trying to find the zipper on her dress, but was having difficulties. She managed to grip his shoulders and direct him to sit up. He pulled back from her face in curiosity before he realized that she was grinning at him.

"The zipper is in the back." Troy's hands followed her instructions before successfully finding the said zipper to pull it down slowly. "Now who's going slow?" She asked back with a smirk.

Troy shrugged. "Some things deserve the extra time. It's like on Christmas day when you have the awesome big gift you save to the end to open. You always take your time on that."

Gabriella giggled at Troy's analogy. "I'm pretty sure I'm not a Christmas present."

Troy didn't say anything else as the zipper stopped and her straps on her shoulders became very loose. So loose in fact, they were already sliding down her arms. His eyes questioned her to make sure that she was still okay, and when he saw her nod her head, he slowly leaned down to kiss her collarbone. His mouth slowly moved across her shoulders, pushing the straps down her body even more, and soon the front of her dress fell, and crumpled in her lap, exposing her bare breasts to Troy's eyes.

Instead of kissing down her arm, Troy moved his mouth so that he was kissing down the side of her torso, tickling the right side of her breast in the process.

"Troy," Gabriella shakily whispered. She wasn't expecting to feel this way so fast, but all it took was a couple of kisses from Troy to get her worked up.

Her hands ran through his hair in irregular patterns while he decided to stop kissing her smooth stomach, but instead, he pressed a kiss right above her heart before kissing down her breast to attach his mouth.

Gabriella didn't know what she was expecting with Troy as at times he seems like he would be rough and dominate, but the more she got to know him, the more she realized he could and would be sweet and gentle.

His tongue teased her while her hands carefully unbuckled his pants and slid them down his muscular legs. He was left in just black boxers that fit perfectly against his skin. She gave out a yelp of shock once he switched breasts and he gave a particular harder bite. He kissed and smoothed away the shock and once again began his task of teasing her.

* * *

"I had a really fun time tonight," Lucas spoke as Kelsi and him stood outside the hotel he was staying at.

Kelsi knew that eventually whenever football camp ended, Lucas would be going back to Albuquerque, and she may never see him again. A part of her wanted to say 'fuck this' and kiss him. She wanted to seize the night and forget about him leaving in an unknown amount of weeks, but the rational part of her was overtaking her mind. The side of her that's quiet and shy and innocent to relationships is making her remember the horrified look on Jason's face that night. She was having trouble pushing the basketball boy who always seemed to make her smile from her mind. "Thanks for the ride home."

Kelsi smiled as Lucas laced their fingers together. "It really wasn't a big deal. I live close to the hotel anyways."

Lucas shrugged. He wasn't oblivious to Jason's threatening looks, and although Lucas talked in a cocky fashion to Gabriella, he also was a respectable guy and if something was going on with Kelsi and Jason, then he wouldn't step in and ruin the other boy's chances with this great girl.

"So…I'm gonna just ask you this as bluntly as possible Kelsi. What is with you and Jason? Ever since your dance with him he looked as if he wanted to kill me."

Kelsi looked down for a moment, knowing she wasn't going to be getting out of this conversation. She could either tell Lucas that there was nothing going on with her and Jason and then maybe they could have a nice relationship for a while over the summer, or she could tell Lucas that Jason was the one who made her heart skip a beat whenever he entered the room. She could say that Jason and she were best friends who could finish each other's sentences and that she loves him. Although, no matter if she admitted to Lucas that she loves Jason on a deeper level than just friendship, that didn't automatically guarantee that she could have a relationship with Jason. After all, he still was fucking their English teacher.

Could she really try to go after a guy who was sleeping with an experienced woman? Would Jason really still want her if she admitted that she wanted a relationship with him? No, not after her confession to him that night. He saw her as being tainted.

"There's nothing between us. We were best friends, but things change. We've gone our separate ways for the time being."

Lucas grinned. "Well then, how about you let me take you out for dinner sometime? I've been dying to try that restaurant down by the ocean on the boardwalk? The one that's supposed to have the best lobster."

Kelsi bit her bottom lip. "I would like that."

"I know we're doing things backwards, but…" Lucas took a step closer. Kelsi licked her bottom lip as he tilted his head a little. "I really like you. I'm glad I ran into Sharpay that night because she led me to you."

And then he kissed her and she kissed him back.

* * *

She was killing him. She was killing him with her mouth and she knew it too. Gabriella giggled against Troy's inner thigh as she felt him shudder.

He had teased her, played with her, and fingered her to the best of his abilities. He brought her to her high and watched her explode within his grasp. It had to have been the most amazing sight he had ever seen in his sixteen years. The way she had called out his name, grabbing onto his shoulders to steady herself, and how she had managed to get him hard with just the sound of her voice. She was amazing and now because he teased her, she was getting payback.

"Brie," he struggled out. His underwear had long been thrown to the floor while Gabriella straddled his legs. Her head in between his crotch, pressing kisses against his hot skin.

"Yes?" She asked sweetly. Her eyes twinkled with mirth as her fingers ran up his legs again, this time going higher than ever before.

He couldn't tell her to hurry up. Not with the way she was looking at him. He bit his tongue before breaking out in a grin. "You're amazing."

Gabriella was going to smirk and say something sarcastic, but once she heard Troy's sincere words her look dropped and instead she smiled softly. His words touched her deeper than what he could have imagined.

She didn't say anything as she let her right hand stroke up and down his shaft. Troy hissed with pleasure at the surprise contact. She didn't stop at Troy's noise as surprisingly it spurred her on even more. She brought her mouth down and pressed a kiss to the tip.

"Brie," he husked out.

"Shhh," she cooed before slowly enveloping him in her mouth. She wanted to give him as much pleasure as possible. It felt as if she was still coming down from her high, and she wanted him to feel the same amount, if not more, pleasure than what she felt.

There was something about maintaining eye contact that made the tension in the room nearly unbearable. His hands couldn't help but move all over the body parts he could reach. First his hands ran through her curls, over her slightly damp shoulders, and down to her mid-back.

He felt his wave of pleasure start to build in the pit of his stomach. Troy shut his eyes, hoping that if he wasn't watching then that would prolong everything, but then Gabriella did something he wouldn't have asked her to do. Her left hand came up from resting on his leg and stroked his balls.

"Brie…I'm about to…fuck. So good baby…so fucking…"

Gabriella knew he was about to come, but she didn't pull back as he tasted her, so she was going to taste all of him.

During the first wave of pleasure for Troy he didn't realize that Gabriella's right hand reached up and laced her fingers with his left hand. But after she withdrew her mouth from his soft penis he noticed that throughout the whole of Gabriella swallowing him, she was also connected with him in one of the most innocent ways possible. After all, most relationships start with holding hands.

"Brie," Troy rasped out, "that was—"

"I know," she cheekily tapped his nose with her finger before bringing her lips down on top of his own slightly parted lips. "You were brilliant Troy."

He pulled her into his side and pulled the bed sheet over their nude bodies. He kissed her sloppily on her forehead. Sleep was trying to overtake both of their bodies.

"You are the amazing one. As soon as I think I have you all figured out, you go and…" he trailed off; knowing Gabriella knew what he was talking about. He pressed another sloppy kiss to the top of her head.

Gabriella wrapped her arm around Troy's naked torso. She loved the way his bare chest warmed her own naked breasts.

"Can I ask you something Brie?" Troy hummed out as he looked down in his arms to see Gabriella smiling softly up at him.

She pushed his sweaty bangs out of his eyes. "Anything."

"On Sunday, I want you to come to church with me and my family. Will you go?"

Gabriella nodded her head. She had never really been to church before, and for some reason, when Troy asked her to go with him and his family, it felt very intimate. Maybe it was because this would be the very first time she would actually get to participate in an event with him and just his family.

"After, my mom makes a huge meal for the family as she likes to keep up with her family tradition of having a family dinner on Sundays. You'll love it."

He trusted her enough to actually hang out with his family on a Sunday evening. There would be no other people around or other kids for his mother and father to speak to. It would just be them and it created a giddy feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world Troy."


	23. Duane Alan Hahn

_"Friends require too much care and feeding. A large part of their diet is made up of lies and I'm fresh out." Duane Alan Hahn_

* * *

Nude bodies entangled with one another. Warm breaths mixed into the air while Troy couldn't keep his eyes off of Gabriella. They were both laying on their stomachs, Gabriella's arm reaching out so that it rested low on Troy's naked back, and both of their faces turned to the middle of the bed so that Troy could take in Gabriella's face.

His hand reached out, unable to control himself, and pushed a curl behind Gabriella's ear. He didn't mean to wake her, but he smiled nonetheless as he watched her eyes flutter open. It took Gabriella a minute to adjust to the bright light shining through the window, and it took her a little longer to realize that when she sat up the thin white sheet covering her upper body slid down so that her bare chest was visible.

"Morning," Gabriella whispered hoarsely. She glanced down and then quickly grabbed the sheet to wrap around herself.

Troy smiled in encouragement. "I love waking up like this. You don't have to cover yourself up. You're beautiful."

Gabriella blushed as she caught Troy's wandering fingers while he was in mid stroke of her cheek. "We have to get up soon Troy. We're still at Sharpay's house."

Troy pecked her lips, bringing his body closer to her own. "So if we were at my house or your house then we wouldn't have to get up? We could," he trailed off while pressing more tantalizing kisses to her jaw and neck, "do other things to occupy our time?"

Gabriella laughed at how eager Troy sounded. "While doing other _things_ with you sounds awesome, I'm pretty hungry. I didn't get a chance to eat much last night."

Troy smirked while nuzzling his nose into the crook of her neck. "I think you had just enough to eat last night to energize you for twenty more minutes."

"Troy!" Gabriella shrieked with laughter as he flipped her over so that she was lying on top of him, the sheet falling between their bodies once more.

* * *

"So Gabi is actually going to hang out with Brooke today?" Chad asked while he looked around the busy kitchen. It seemed as if everyone was off in their own worlds as Sharpay and Zeke were over by the stove. Sharpay was watching Zeke make pancakes and sausage. Jason was raiding the fridge, Kelsi had left the night before, and Gabriella and Troy had yet to come downstairs. That left Chad and Taylor who were leaning against the kitchen counter to talk.

"Yup. Gabi said that they were going to do something today," Taylor responded with a dry tone. Chad was going to ask her why she sounded so bitter, however, Gabriella and Troy entered the room.

"Did I hear my name?" Gabriella asked with a hop to her step. She swatted Troy's wandering hands away from her waist as she didn't want to put on a show for their friends.

Taylor smiled while lifting a Gatorade bottle. "Sharpay and I ran to the store this morning and I got you this. Heads up!" Taylor tossed Gabriella the bottle which she caught with ease.

"Thanks Tay," Gabriella walked over to her friend and bumped her with her hip in a playful way. "What would I do without you?"

"You would probably go thirsty, and then be dehydrated, and then die. But don't worry, I have your back," Taylor joked.

Troy chuckled while coming up from behind Gabriella. He slung his arm over her shoulder as Sharpay and Zeke joined them at the counter with a huge stack of pancakes. Jason slammed the fridge close with a grunt.

"Did you guys get Kelsi's text?" Sharpay whispered to Taylor and Gabriella.

Gabriella gritted her teeth in a tight smile; hoping Troy would keep his mouth shut and not ask her about it. Gabriella remembered clearly how Kelsi texted her the night before, informing them that she finally told Jason about sleeping with Lucas.

"Yeah. Tay and I were together last night when we received it. I don't think—" Gabriella stopped talking abruptly when Jason came over.

Every guy raised their eye brows. Jason looked in between everyone, sensing that they were talking about him. "Well," he said with a smirk with no humor, "It looks like the whole gang is here" Jason looked around once more, "Well…except for Kelsi. But that's okay because she's probably having fun in a hotels bed. I hear that they're comfy."

Sharpay slammed her cup of coffee down. She was grateful that her coffee was in a disposable cup so it couldn't break easily. "Do not do this Jason," she warned.

"Do what?" Jason asked with innocence.

Sharpay narrowed her eyes. "Do not blame Kelsi for actually getting a boyfriend. She deserves to actually have fun with a guy."

"By fun do you mean spreading her legs?" Jason fired back. He wasn't about to let Sharpay intervene with his own personal issues, after all, they had never actually seen eye to eye on serious things.

"She's not the only one who has fun I hear," Sharpay said in a sing-song voice. "The rumor around town is that you're Miss Kemper's booty call."

Troy nearly choked on the drink he was sneaking from Gabriella's bottled juice. Zeke's and Chad's reactions were no better as it seemed as if time stood still.

"Around town?" Jason questioned, hesitation only lingering in his eyes for a moment before he composed himself.

Sharpay rolled her eyes. "Well not around town, but around our group of friends now. But it doesn't really matter anyways because what we're talking about right now is you and Kelsi!" Zeke laid his hand on Sharpay's back to try to calm her down, but she shrugged him off. "You're a coward when it comes to Kelsi and you deserve to lose her considering you tried to hook up with Gabriella when she first got here. You can't keep putting Kelsi in second place!"

"I let Troy get Gabriella," Jason spat out with disgust. "When she first moved here I told Troy he could make the first move on her, and now look at them. They were fucking in the guest room. We all heard them so it's like I did him a favor."

"You're crossing a line Jason and if you don't stop now then I'm gonna kick your ass out of my house. Got it?" Sharpay pushed him slightly with her manicured fingers, but Jason quickly recovered.

He grabbed his jacket from the chair it was hanging on. "You know Sharpay, you think you're this great person who everyone loves, but you're no better than the rest of us. So don't preach to me that I deserve the fact that Kelsi is fucking that kid, especially since I know Lucas was with someone else before her." Jason looked at Sharpay, letting her know that he knew all about her make-out session with Lucas. He smirked once more before leaving the kitchen.

All three girls looked at each other as Sharpay looked as white as a ghost. "Shar?" Gabriella asked lightly. She put her hand on top of Sharpay's in a comforting manner. "He probably knows nothing."

Sharpay wore a tight smile, hoping Zeke didn't see her falter. "Of course not because there isn't anything to know."

* * *

Troy's rigid movements worried Gabriella as she watched him drive. She had never seen or heard him be this quiet, but yet, when they stepped into the car, he said nothing. Not one syllable, not one peep, nor even a sigh.

She laced their fingers together and flinched when Troy's tensed up. She had a feeling that he somehow found out that she was hanging out with Brooke that day and now guilt was settling into her mind as she didn't want to somehow hurt Troy by doing so.

When they pulled up to Gabriella's house Troy shut off the car, not bothering to park his truck in the driveway since his house was only across the street. He unlaced their hands to unbuckle himself. He was moving much slower and unusual as he got out of the truck to open the door for Gabriella.

She unbuckled also, but she didn't move when Troy opened her door. "Troy?"

"Yeah?" He swiveled his head around so quickly at hearing the sound of her voice. He looked like a deer caught in headlights. "What's wrong Brie?"

"Nothing's wrong," she cupped the side of her face. "I was just wondering…never mind." She looked away bashfully.

"Wait," he cooed. "I know something's on your mind. Tell me what it is. Please?" He watched as she bit her bottom lip before smiling slightly.

"You're not mad?" She questioned.

Shock filled his mind for a split second before he answered her. "Of course not. I just keep replaying everything that we heard this morning. If anything, I thought you would be mad. Jason kind of crossed a line today when he said stuff about us."

Gabriella snorted ungracefully. "You think Jason _kind of_ crossed the line. Troy, he basically announced to everyone that we are having sex, and newsflash, we aren't doing it. Also, his perception on Kelsi and Lucas is bull crap. Sharpay was right in calling him a coward."

Troy sighed. "You just have to get to know him a little bit." Troy was trying to give him the benefit of the doubt. After all, they were friends and some of the situations Jason got himself into were horrible, but friends stick with friends through ups and downs. "You just came at a really weird time and met him. When the school year starts and everything goes back to normal I'm sure that you'll be great friends with him."

Gabriella nodded her head. She knew that Troy was just being the best loyal friend he could be and that was one of the reasons why she liked him so much. "You want me to like the guy who _let_ you date me?" Gabriella teased.

Troy chuckled while nuzzling his nose in the crook of her neck, loving the scent of his girlfriend. "About that…I thought you were mad about that in the car and that was why you weren't saying anything. I didn't really get to see your face when Jase said that. Do you have any problems about that?"

Gabriella lifted his face from peppering kisses to her exposed neck. He had already left his mark and she didn't need another one. "You can't really see my face either right now, so I don't really think my reaction is going to really matter."

"Sorry," he apologized even though he really didn't mean it. She was his girlfriend and so there really wasn't a need to ask for forgiveness. "But what Jason said doesn't really matter, does it? I mean, we're together right now and so it shouldn't matter if he liked you before."

"I didn't even think of it like that. I just thought he was trying to salvage his pride as Shar yelled at him." Gabriella kissed the tip of Troy's nose and pulled back with a smile. "I never liked Jason as more than a friend, and so his words this morning didn't really affect me, but I do have something else to tell you."

"Oh yeah?" Troy wiggled his eyebrows at Gabriella, a boyish twinkle in his eye. "Does this something have anything to do with last night?" His hands crept higher on her legs, his fingers pulling apart her thighs slowly.

Gabriella blushed a deep red while hiding her face within his slightly hot neck. "I'm hanging out with Brooke today."

Troy's hands froze. "Is that what you guys talked about last night?"

It wasn't his place to tell her who she could and who she couldn't hang out with and so he had to trust her judgment of character. Troy knew that Gabriella was friends a lot longer with Brooke, and so he couldn't nor wouldn't stop her from picking friends.

"Yeah, we talked about that along with how sick and twisted her mind is when it comes to playing games. Deep down I think she just acts this way because her parents basically just left her alone. They're over in Paris right now for their designing company, and Brooke is really lonely."

Troy bit his tongue. Brooke's situation sucked, but that still didn't excuse her for lying about being pregnant just because her ego was hurt. "Yeah, that sounds like a sucky situation Brie. She's lucky to have a friend like you."

Gabriella swiped at Troy's bangs and chuckled as it seemed like she was always removing hair from his eyes. "You seriously need to get a haircut."

Troy rolled his eyes playfully. "Yes mother. I'll get right on that."

Gabriella pecked his lips spontaneously. He looked at her with silent questions in his eyes, but Gabriella just leaned in again to connect their lips.

* * *

"So today was crazy," Zeke said casually. He looked at Sharpay over the top of his black sunglasses. They were currently just lounging around her pool as they were the only ones at her house. After Jason had stormed out, Troy and Gabriella were quick to leave as blushes coated their cheeks. It was apparent that they actually were fooling around like Jason informed everyone and they wanted to quickly leave before it would get every more awkward. Taylor and Chad had somehow communicated silently and decided to leave together also.

"Yeah," Sharpay said distantly. She didn't know how Jason knew about her cheating on Zeke, but he did, and it was only a matter of time before Jason told Zeke. "Crazy stuff."

"You should probably have the maid wash the sheets in the guest room you let Troy and Gabi stay in." Zeke snickered but stopped as he realized Sharpay wasn't laughing with him. He put a hand on her knee and shook his hand lightly to get her to look at him. "You okay? The baby's doing okay right now?"

"The baby's fine," Sharpay rasped out before sitting up, letting Zeke's hand fall onto the chair. "Zeke, how much do you love me?"

He was taken aback by her question, but he answered her instantly. "I love you with all my heart. Shar, if this is about your parents then don't worry. I think your mom actually likes me again and your dad—"

"Zeke," she interrupted. Sharpay swallowed thickly before grasping for his hand. She knew what she had to do before someone else told him the truth. "Zeke, I have something to tell you."

* * *

"So," Brooke trailed off, trying to find the courage to ask Gabriella what had been on her mind all morning, "Did you talk to Troy last night."

Gabriella glared up at the girl who currently was going through no pain whatsoever. Gabriella squeezed her hand, making Brooke wince a little bit. "Yeah, I did talk—" The strip that was connected to her leg by hot wax was quickly ripped from her body, making her squeeze Brooke's hand even more, "—to him. We spoke this morning too."

Brooke smiled as she knew what that meant. "You slept with him!" She exclaimed. Brooke didn't care who heard as she didn't know how Cannary worked; however, Gabriella knew that if the wrong person heard then this gossip would be all over town within minutes.

"No," Gabriella grunted as she felt her towel slipping from around her chest. Her other hand which wasn't connected with Brooke's reached down to fix it quickly as the spa worker quickly spread more warm wax to Gabriella's reddened leg. "I can't believe I let you talk me into getting another wax. I remember specifically last time I had a horrible experience. I swore I would never do it again."

Brooke peered over Gabriella's head to see the white strip of tape being laid down. "I should be taking pictures. I don't think I've ever seen you this squirmy before. But the real question is: are you squirmy because of the wax or are you squirmy because I know you slept with Troy?"

Gabriella prepared herself for another rip of the leg by gritting her teeth. "I'm not squirmy and if I was then it would be because I am literally being ripped apart. And for the last time, I didn't sleep with Troy."

A ripping sound could be heard along with Gabriella's disapproval. She looked at Brooke once more, the questions lingering in her eyes taking control. "But you did sleep with him. I don't know how I feel about that Brooke."

Brooke may be tough at times, but she knew when her best friend was actually hurting. It was obvious to anyone with eyes that Troy and Gabriella had a connection, and it wasn't going to be easy for Gabriella to forget that Brooke had sex with Troy.

"Gabs…I don't know what to say. It happened before you moved here so—"

"I know," Gabriella cut her off. She didn't want Brooke to apologize for something that she had no control over. Troy didn't know Gabriella at the time and so it wasn't as if he cheated. "This situation is just weird, you know? You've been with him and I haven't. A part of me, which shouldn't mean anything, is jealous of you."

Brooke couldn't help the laugh that came out of her mouth. She quickly covered her lips in shock, but when Gabriella grunted again in pain she couldn't help the giggle that produced itself again.

"What is so funny?" Gabriella hissed.

"It's just I've always envied you, and now it's just nice that you're jealous of me."

"Brooke," Gabriella warned.

"I know it doesn't mean anything to you, but it means something to me," she admitted.

"Why?" Gabriella croaked out as she figured she only had about five more minutes of this pain.

"You don't get it, do you Gabs?" Brooke looked at her with a small smile. "At school I've always been known as the girl-who-gets-drunk-and-sleeps-with-a-random-guy and you've always been the party girl with a sweet attitude. People actually liked you and wanted to be like you while I was always overlooked." Brooke slowed her words down as she thought carefully about what she was revealing. "We share the same personality at times, but yet, I was always the bad kid and you were always the nice one. No matter what happened or who you were seen with, you were always looked up to, and for once, me sleeping with Troy had you being envious while I get the spotlight for a few minutes."

"You actually enjoy me being jealous of you," Gabriella stated in awe that her friend could sound so shallow, but yet, make guilt settle in her stomach. "I didn't ask for popularity. I didn't ask for people to follow me around. And yeah, you might have slept with Troy but I have a feeling that it's gonna happen soon between us."

"But until it does, I at least have something that you don't." The two girls looked at each other before Gabriella squeezed Brooke's hand one last time in pain. Brooke laughed at how ridiculous the whole situation became. She did the best thing possible and changed the subject as fast as possible. "So…how would you feel if I stayed a little longer than just the weekend?"

* * *

The thoughts of their English teacher kept appearing in Troy's mind. Within that morning when Sharpay blurted out to everyone how Jason was screwing the teacher time had gone by so fast that Troy didn't have time to register the thought of his friend with an older woman like that.

It wasn't that Troy wanted to imagine everything, but he couldn't help but picture disgusting thoughts of Jason kissing the woman who was supposed to teach them serious stuff the upcoming year. It was disturbing to think of Miss Kemper like that—even though half of the school thought about hooking up with the young woman.

"Jase?"

"Hmm?" Jason looked up with a quirked eye brow. In reality, however, he was happy Troy was going to ask him something. His mind was too wild at the time to concentrate on English, the anger from that morning simmered down throughout the day, but when he first saw Troy all the words he spoke to Sharpay came flooding back to his memory.

"Why didn't you tell us about Miss Kemper?" Troy picked at the grass he was sitting on. They were sitting underneath a tree at the local park.

"Because some things are better left unsaid."

Troy sensed that Jason wasn't going to say anything else on that subject. "Fair enough, but can you tell me what was up with you and Sharpay? What did you mean before you left her house?"

"When I said that she was no better than us?" Jason shrugged his shoulders. "It's true. She made out with Lucas. I heard her confess that at the baseball game."

"What?" Troy asked with shock. He couldn't believe that Sharpay would cheat on Zeke; especially since she was carrying his baby.

"You were off with Gabriella, giving her your shirt, and so I was going to go over to Sharpay and ask her for something, and then I overheard her talking to Taylor and Kelsi about it. It's pretty fucked up, you know?"

"And you didn't think to tell Zeke about this?" Troy couldn't believe that Jason had been keeping this a secret. "He's like your best friend and you kept it from him? And she actually cheated on him with Lucas? Did Lucas even know Zeke at the time?"

"Dude," Jason snapped, "You sound like a chick right now. Stop asking questions that I can't answer."

Troy glared but stopped speaking. It was the sound of laughter that echoed through the park that caught the boys' attention next.

Jason whipped his head up as he recognized that laugh. He used to always hear that laugh everyday as he was the King at producing the laugh that came out of his best friend.

"What the fuck are they doing here?" Jason hissed.

Troy didn't notice his friend stand up. He didn't noticed Lucas and Kelsi holding hands. The only thing that he did see was that Brooke and Gabriella and were walking down an opposite path in the park. It was some weird connection that made Gabriella lift her head. It only took two seconds for her eyes to seek Troy's blue orbs out, and when they did land on him, a smile spread on her face.

"Oh my God! Did you know Lucas was here?" Brooke asked as Gabriella whipped her head around to look at her friend. Brooke pointed over to Lucas and Kelsi who were facing off with Jason.

"Come on," Gabriella said before she rushed over to stand behind Lucas and Kelsi. She didn't like the situation that seemed to be playing out. Gabriella hardly noticed that Troy and Brooke both hurried over to the scene as she was too concentrated on the conversation.

"Are you dating him?" Jason demanded. He then looked at Lucas who seemed too calm. "What the hell kind of game are you playing at?"

"I don't know what you are talking about Jason," Lucas responded.

"Sure you do, kid," Jason sneered. "You should give it up." He flashed his teeth, showing all, not caring who he hurt by now. "Oh wait…from what I was told, you two already gave it to each other."

"Jase…man, let's go," Troy tried.

Gabriella stepped up and grabbed Kelsi's hand. Kelsi looked hurt and fragile, and so Gabriella nudged Kelsi behind her so that she could be in front for two reasons. One, she didn't want Jason to be able to see Kelsi. Gabriella knew Jason was just trying to hurt her. And two, she wanted to be able to pull Lucas back if he decided to do something stupid with Jason close to his face.

"Are you angry that I slept with Kelsi or are you angry that you know that it's your fault you're not with her?" Lucas taunted back. "Because it seems to me man that all you do is whine about things! You whine about Kelsi not sleeping with you. Then you whine about not being her friend. And now you're basically fucking the English teacher and you whine about Kelsi moving on to another guy! You really need to work on your priorities man." Lucas turned to Kelsi. "You want to go back to the hotel? I don't feel like getting ice cream right now Kels."

Kelsi looked at Jason with hurt shining through her eyes. She spoke to Lucas, even though her eyes were connected with Jason's. "Yeah, I don't want to stick around here anymore." In that moment, Kelsi wanted to hurt Jason just as much as he hurt her.

Jason looked between the two, for the first time realizing that Lucas might be right, but he was going to change. Jason's mad façade passed over him, and instead his true hurt feelings shined through.

"Kelsi…I didn't mean it." He tried to get to her, but Gabriella stepped in his way, putting a hand on his chest to halt his movements. "Gabs move."

"Let them go Jase. Just let them go." Gabriella looked behind herself to see that Lucas and Kelsi were already near the park's exit; holding hands.

Jason grabbed Gabriella's wrist, although his grasp wasn't hard considering he would never hurt a girl physically, and tried to move her out of the way.

"Move Gabriella. This is ridiculous! I just need to talk to Kelsi. I need her to know something."

Gabriella almost let him go; however, she stood her ground. She felt like she had a strange connection to this situation, it was almost as if she had been through this once before.

"I'm sorry Jason, but you need to just cool down."

"Fuck you Gabriella! You have no right to step in and act like God! Especially since you probably haven't been innocent since high school started. You should know what this feels like."

"Hey!" Troy exclaimed. "What the fuck man?"

"No Troy, let him go on. His ego is probably still hurting after getting rejected from Kelsi, then I'm dating you so he missed his opportunity, and this morning Shar totally bitched him out." Gabriella knew that if Jason was mad at her then he wouldn't do anything stupid concerning Lucas and Kelsi. His mind would be too occupied.

Jason was sick and tired of people bringing up his infatuation with Gabriella. He was done and over it.

"You think pretty highly of yourself, don't you Montez?" Jason sneered. "Not everyone is fooled by your perfect attitude and looks. Not everyone is like Troy who worships the ground you walk on! Pretty soon you need to get off your high horse and play in the mud like everyone else."

"Jason stop," Troy pleaded. Troy was bordering on irritation, frustration, and anger. He was losing patience quickly.

"Let him go on Troy. I want to hear what he has to say. So come on Jason! Tell me what you really think," Gabriella demanded. "I want to hear what the coward has to say."

"I think you need to mind your own damn business and stay out of my way. I'll talk to who I want, when I want. So stay out of my way."

Gabriella smirked and stepped aside. She knew Jason would never go after Kelsi now because he had too much pride.

"You're right Jason. I can't stop you from making a mistake you're going to make." Gabriella smiled. "So go now. I'm out of your way."

Jason glared and swore under his breath. He shook his head and turned around, pushed past Troy, and left the park the opposite way Lucas and Kelsi left.

* * *

"What time is church tomorrow?" Gabriella asked as she was sitting on the couch down in Troy's basement. She was nestled into Troy's side as they had the sports station playing on the TV.

Troy's hand ran up and down Gabriella's thigh at a dangerously slow pace, making her close her eyes in pleasure every once in a while. "It starts at eight o'clock."

Troy looked down at the girl in his arms and smiled at her. "You know, we basically are alone—"

"Troy," Lucille interrupted. She put her head into the doorway, completely oblivious of what her son was going to say to Gabriella. "I just finished putting the laundry in the washer. When the timer goes off can you please transfer the clothes into the dryer? I want to go to bed and your father should already be asleep. It's late."

"Yeah, no problem. G'night," Troy said as he smirked when he heard his mother go up the stairs.

Gabriella pulled back from Troy to see his face clearly. "What are you up to Troy?"

"Nothing," he said innocently before he pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Really?" Gabriella asked with a chuckle.

Troy nodded his head, trailing kisses down her cheek and to her jaw. "Really," he confirmed. "I'm just kissing my girlfriend."

"Oh," Gabriella moaned as he hit a sensitive spot on her neck. "I see," she breathed out in a gasp.

Troy nudged her back a little so that she was lying down with him on top of her. He presses a kiss right below her ear.

"Did I ever tell you that you look so hot when you're standing up for something you believe in?" Troy asked. Gabriella shook her head, words getting caught in her throat as Troy's fingers lightly passed over the cotton of her dress. "You look very hot and sexy when you get worked up."

Gabriella gripped the back of his head, leading his face up so that her lips could successfully kiss his. She knew what Troy was trying to do as he started kissing her. He wanted her to forget about that afternoon in the park with Jason, but the more Gabriella kissed Troy, the more she knew she was just avoiding the conflict she created between Jason and her.

"I didn't mean to make Jason that mad," Gabriella whispered as Troy kissed down her throat again. Her breasts were rising and falling as the cleavage she was showing was taunting Troy.

"I know," Troy reassured her as he kissed down to the dresses top hem. His tongue dipped below the top of her dress a little to tease, and a wicked smirk came to his face as he heard Gabriella suck in a breath. He loved seeing her like this as he was glad that he was the only one who made her squirm like this in Albuquerque.

Gabriella ran her fingers through his hair; her body reacting quickly to Troy's advancing movements. "I just thought that if he was mad at me then he would forget about wanting to talk to Kelsi. He needed to cool down or else he might have regretted what he said to her, you know?" Gabriella asked as his fingers once again danced across her chest. She was starting to get to the point where she wouldn't mind removing her dress if it meant that she could feel Troy's skin on her own.

Troy kissed down her stomach, slowly brining his hands down so that he could reach under her dress. "You shouldn't worry about it Brie. Jason gets mad and irrational at times, and then he doesn't care who he hurts. Everything will go back to normal soon."

Troy's hands slowly made their way up her legs, her own hands slowly falling from his head to his shoulders, gently sliding down his chest. "Are you sure?"

He lifted his head, his hands completely falling away from under her dress. He climbed up her body again so that he was leaning above her on all fours. "I," he kissed her, "Am," he kissed her on the lips this time, "Positive." He pushed a stray curl behind her ear. "You can trust me on this Brie. I know Jason. He'll cool down, and by next week he won't ever remember that you two fought today."

Gabriella smiled up at him, being comforted by his words. "Thank you Troy."

"There's no need to thank me. It's my job to calm you down."

Gabriella glanced down at his crotch, noticing the bulge that was forming. "You know," she looked into his eyes, "I think I can help you with a problem too."

Troy grinned and chuckled that he was able to stop Gabriella from worrying. It satisfied him that he was successful in calming her worries, and it made him proud even to see that he was the reason why she was smiling again.

"You don't have to Brie," he murmured, nuzzling his nose into her hair.

"I know," she said in a serious tone, "But I want to."

* * *

"I'm home Uncle Harold!" Brooke called out as she walked into his home. She was due to go home the next day, but she had a feeling that things would change.

"I'm in the computer room!" Her uncle called back.

She walked to him curiously, seeing blue prints spread out all around him. "What are you up to?"

"Carlos Montez and Laruen are getting married. They want to have the wedding outside at the gazebo and I'm just going over some blue prints to make sure that what they want won't conflict with space and regulations," Harold said without even glancing up. "You're home late Brooke. Where have you been?"

"Don't worry about me Uncle. I was with Gabriella," Brooke reassured him even if that was half true.

"Good. Gabriella's a nice girl. You all packed up for tomorrow?" He finally put his pencil down and looked up at his niece.

"Actually…I have a question." She paused to make sure that he was listening before she continued. "I was wondering if I could stay in Cannary for just a while longer. It's an interesting town."

Harold smiled as he loved to hear that people wanted to stay in Cannary. He took it upon himself to run nearly everything and so he felt like it was his responsibility to make everyone happy for the sake of the town. It was also a personal achievement to make people want to stay and have a good time.

"We'll call your parents tomorrow."

Brooke smiled and hugged her Uncle. The drama was just beginning she suspected, and there was no way that she was going to miss it. Plus, she came to Cannary to tell Gabriella something, and she had yet to accomplish what she started.


	24. Winston Churchill

_"Where does the family start? It starts with a young man falling in love with a girl- no superior alternatives has yet been found." Winston Churchill_

* * *

Gabriella fidgeted nervously as she sat in her kitchen that Sunday morning. She was busy eating a bagel because she didn't know how long church was going to be, and so she didn't know the next time she would get a chance to eat. She never had been to Church before. Both her parents had stopped going around the time Gabriella turned three years old, and so even if she did go when she was that age, she didn't remember it.

"Good morning Gabriella. You're up early," Lauren commented. "Do you have a shift at the diner?"

Gabriella swallowed what was in her mouth and shook her head. "Nope. I'm hanging out with Troy and his family today."

Lauren poured herself a cup of coffee, completely oblivious to Gabriella's _sweet_ tone. "That sounds nice. Anything in particular you guys are doing?"

Gabriella smoothed her dress down. She chose to wear a nice sunflower dress that hid nearly all of her chest, and covered her whole back. It was the perfect sundress for a formal meeting and so she decided that if it was perfect to meet people in, then it would be just as okay for church.

"Just going to church and then Mrs. Bolton is cooking a big lunch."

Lauren took a sip of the hot liquid in her coffee mug before starting a new conversation. "Your mother called yesterday." She watched Gabriella carefully as she didn't know how Gabriella was going to react. "I told her you were with Troy, and then I asked if I could help her with anything, but she seemed pretty persistent to speak with you."

Gabriella finished the milk she was drinking before forcing a smile. "She probably just wants to let me know that she made my old bedroom into an extra office."

Gabriella wasn't keen on her dad marrying Lauren, but she also wasn't keen on being nice about her mother who basically disowned her. As of right now, being around Lauren was just a little nicer than being goodhearted towards her mom.

Gabriella finished her breakfast and stood up to throw the paper plate in the garbage.

Lauren collected a damp washcloth. "I'm sure your mom did not call because of that." Lauren cleaned off the spot where Gabriella was sitting. "In fact, I'm certain she was calling to check up on you. You two haven't spoken for awhile now."

When Lauren's back was turned Gabriella rolled her eyes. "So," Gabriella started, "When we have tea, do we have to wear white gloves?"

Lauren would have laughed if they weren't having tea with her mother, but they were and having tea with her mother was not a joking matter.

"No white gloves, but we will have traditional tea. And I must warn you that sometimes my parents can be a lot to handle."

Gabriella did not like that Lauren was warning her. The warning was just like what Amanda said. But when she looked at Lauren she saw a sort of sad gentle smile.

"During my teenage years we didn't see eye to eye on things. I was somewhat of a daddy's girl, and my mother and I would always fight about the stupidest things. It still surprises me that she is okay with the wedding."

Gabriella looked at the time. "As much as I love hearing about more messed up families, I have to go. God doesn't wait for people when it comes to church." She left the kitchen quickly, knowing Lauren gave her things to think about by revealing information about her relationship with her parents.

* * *

"So your parents are already inside?" Gabriella asked.

Troy looked at his girlfriend and couldn't help but blush. He awoke that morning with a smile on his face and a hard erection. He had a dream that consisted of Gabriella and him on a secluded beach wearing nothing but sunscreen.

"Yeah, my mom likes sitting in a specific place so that she's not right under a fan," Troy explained.

"So I have a confession to make," Gabriella said nervously. She looked at Troy who had a curious look in his eyes. "I don't think I've ever gone to church before."

Troy waited for her to continue, but soon figured that what Gabriella just said was her confession. He grinned as he tried to hold in his chuckle. Gabriella narrowed her eyes on him as she knew he was going to make fun of her. She hit him in the chest. "It's not funny. Everyone is going to know what to do and I'm not."

"Brie," he said but the moment he opened him mouth a chuckle escaped. She folded her arms across her chest while looking forward. "Hey, I'm sorry." He leaned closer to her, his warm hand resting on her bare arm. "I'm sorry," he whispered before pressing a kiss right below her ear. When she made no move to look at him, two of his fingers pressed underneath her chin to turn her head. "I'm sorry baby." He kissed her again, this time sucking on her skin for a couple of seconds before releasing her. "Forgive me?"

"I just want your parents to like me. This is a big deal, and I don't want to make a fool of myself. I'm already nervous about Lauren's parents not liking me, and now I want to make a good impression with your parents," Gabriella admitted.

"They love you already. My mom is always asking me to bring you around the house more often," Troy said with all honesty.

"Troy, we were basically arrested for breaking into my dad's restaurant. Your father had to come and pick you up at the police station. He saw you handcuffed because of me," Gabriella pointed out. "Also, your mom walked in on us when we were in your basement making out for the first time. I'm pretty sure that's a sight that no mother ever wants to see."

Troy chuckled as he knew there was no use in disagreeing with Gabriella. What she was saying was true. "Brie, they love that I'm dating you. They see how happy I am," Troy couldn't believe he was getting this mushy with her, but if it calmed her down then he was okay with being totally honest with her, "And they love that you bring this side of me out in the open. My dad even thinks that it's good for my basketball game. The better mood I'm in the better I play apparently."

Gabriella understood what he was saying, but couldn't resist teasing him. "So your dad only likes me because I put you in a good mood for basketball?"

Troy was glad that he was able to make her smile. He cupped her cheek and pressed a kiss to her lips. "Of course, but he's not the only one who likes you putting me in a good mood. I like it too, especially when your mouth covers my—"

"Troy!" Gabriella exclaimed with a horrified expression on her face. "We're at church! You can't say stuff like that…I think."

Troy chuckled once more before pressing a kiss to the side of her face, the only part of her body he could reach. "Fine, but I'm only agreeing with you because we have to get inside now."

* * *

Jason looked across the street with Zeke at his side. Miss Kemper was sitting outside sipping coffee and eating a muffin. It was her usual breakfast—Jason would know since he spent at least three mornings a week with her.

"So…that's her?" Zeke asked.

"You know who Miss Kemper is. You've seen her around school and have had several conversations with her in the hallways," Jason pointed out dryly. He was unaware that this was Zeke's way of distracting his mind from the horrible thing Sharpay told him the other night.

That was right, Zeke thought with a bitter tone, Sharpay had finally come clean about cheating on him with Lucas. He now could somewhat relate to Jason and his feelings on disliking Lucas. However, Jason had yet to know that Zeke knew about Lucas and Sharpay, and so Zeke only saw it fitting to go to Jason first since Sharpay told him that Jason had somehow found out, and that was what Jason was referencing yesterday morning.

"Yeah, well, I saw her in school as my teacher. Now when I see her I just picture her as some cougar," Zeke explained as the term cougar meant an older lady going after a younger male. "Is she worth it?" Zeke asked quietly.

Jason squinted his eyes, ready for a snarky retort, but his words fell off his lips the moment he looked at Zeke. His friend looked miserable close up. "What do you mean?"

"Is she worth hooking up with and destroying any chances you have Kelsi at the time, or do you think if you could, you would go back in time to change ever doing anything with her?" Zeke asked quietly.

Jason sighed, looking over at the woman once more. It was the door opening to the café that had Jason's heart pounding in his chest. He couldn't believe his luck as it was Kelsi who exited the café…and she was by herself! There was no Lucas attached to her arm. She didn't look up as she walked down the street and away from him, and it made his stomach churn the moment he looked at Miss Kemper again. She had spotted him and Zeke across the street, but yet, Kelsi didn't.

He didn't even acknowledge his teacher as he just followed Kelsi with his eyes; having a feeling that silently watching her was the only thing he would be able to do from now on. "Miss Kemper isn't worth anything. I was just too stupid to realize that."

* * *

"This smells really good Mrs. Bolton," Gabriella said as she entered the kitchen with Troy right behind her.

They had come home from church two hours pervious to just lounge around the Bolton house. Lucille had started making lunch and it was soon after she went into the kitchen that Gabriella could smell a good pot-roast cooking. Lucille had started preparing lunch before church even started, and now she just had last minute preparations to handle.

The older woman looked up and smiled at the way Troy and Gabriella were holding hands. She remembered the way she felt when she first fell in love during high school. It was a wonderful feeling and she was so glad that Troy could experience his first love, maybe his only love, with Gabriella.

"Thank you dear. Troy, have you shown Gabriella around yet?" Lucille asked while opening a bag of frozen corn to pop into the microwave.

Troy rolled his eyes playfully while resting his hand on Gabriella's lower back in a comforting way. "She's been here before mom. I think she knows her way around."

"Be nice," Gabriella chided lightly as Troy ducked his head bashfully. Gabriella smiled cheekily at Troy as she liked seeing him blush like a tomato.

Lucille chuckled at her son's reaction. She picked up the towel she was using to clean up after herself and whipped it at Troy lightly. He yelped in surprise, not being used to having two females gang up on him.

"Hey!" Troy protested.

Both Gabriella and Lucille laughed at Troy's reaction. He promptly put two hands on Gabriella's shoulders to direct her to stand in front of him so that his mother could not reach him.

"I know that Gabriella's been here before, but you two are always downstairs in the basement. How was I supposed to know that she's ever seen our upstairs?" Lucille asked with a smirk.

"Touché mom," Troy grumbled goodheartedly. "Come on Brie, I'll show you my room, just like my mom suggested. We can be alone there."

Lucille watched with her mouth open at how bold Troy was being. Gabriella shrugged helplessly as Troy grabbed onto her hand to rush past his shocked mom. He laughed at seeing her expression as he would never think to actually _do_ anything with his parents home, and his mother knew that deep down.

It took a second for Lucille to shake her head at Troy's antics. "Troy Alexander Bolton, what am I going to do with you?"

"Feed me would be a good start," he called over his shoulder, just making it out of the room before the towel Lucille was holding came flying at the exit.

Gabriella was led into Troy's room, and it was no surprise to her that his floor was covered with various clothing items. She had only been in his room once before, and it was only for five minutes, and so this time she took her time looking everything over.

Troy had a simple room which was painted a dark blue. On his walls were posters of basketball players and teams. Also, he had his sophomore basketball jersey framed and hanging on the wall. His room consisted of a queen size bed, a desk with a lamp on it, and a dresser filled with more clothes. If Gabriella had to guess, she would say that Troy had more clothes than some girls that she knew.

"This is new," Gabriella commented softly while walking over to the side of Troy's bed and picking up a picture frame. Inside of the frame used to be Troy with his mom and dad on vacation, but now the frame consisted of him and Gabriella at the baseball game. They had been standing together after the game—a game in which Troy had lost along with all of the other high school boys—and she had been wearing his shirt. She had the short sleeves rolled up a little and the hem of the shirt tied in the back because of how baggy it was. Troy was holding her hand with a baseball hat on his head, making him look a little younger than what he really was, but that was okay because Gabriella loved looking at his boyish features.

"Yeah," Troy scratched the back of his neck in an awkward fashion. "My mom took the picture and…I liked it so…"

Gabriella turned and grinned at him. She carefully put the frame back down and walked over to Troy. She laid her hands on his chest, slowly sliding them around his torso in a hug like fashion. He wrapped his arms around her lower waist after Gabriella was situated in his arms.

"I love it," she whispered, "I feel closer to you now, and it's not just because of the picture. It's because you're making an effort into blending me with your family. And you'll have no idea how much that means to me, but just believe me when I say it."

It was in moments like these that could get his heart racing without him doing anything. He was just holding Gabriella, but yet, he knew everything could be okay. She had this odd way of comforting him and it set his heart into a race. He knew he was probably crazy for wanting to say that he loved her, but in that moment, he felt as if he could tell her anything and she would understand.

"Kids," Lucille called before poking her head into Troy's room. She smiled as she saw Gabriella pull her head away from being buried into Troy's chest. "Lunch is ready. You two should come before Jack eats it all."

Lucille backed away from Troy's room, giving the two kids privacy, fully trusting them. "Your mom's so nice Troy. You should always be grateful for her."

Troy stroked her cheek, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "I am. I believe she's one of the best things that have happened to me and my dad."

"One of the best?" Gabriella inquired.

Troy blushed once more, Gabriella finding that she liked seeing him blush for once instead of her being the one like a tomato. "Well, I also think basketball is good for me, and then working for your dad is also great for me, and…then there's you."

"Me?" She was touched beyond belief at his words. She didn't know if it was because they were spending the day with his family or if he was just in a romantic mood, but whatever it was, she was glad she got to see this side of Troy.

"I've never really had a chance to concentrate on someone or something other than basketball, work, family, and friends, but then you came along at the perfect time and I was captivated by you." He took a calming breath before deciding that the moment was better than nothing, "Gabriella, I think I'm falling in—"

"Kids, you don't want the food to get cold!" Lucille shouted from the kitchen in her cheerful voice.

Troy sighed, stopping himself from talking. He laid his forehead down on top of Gabriella's as she held her breath. "Yes Troy?" She asked. She didn't know if she was scared of what he was going to say, or more nervous, but whatever it was she really wished he would continue so that she could work out her feelings for him.

"Come on," he decided the mood was killed the moment his mother's voice entered his ears, "She's not joking about my dad. He eats a lot on Sunday."

* * *

Lunch had gone smoothly. Jack and Lucille had accepted Gabriella as if she was a daughter they never had. Troy was always smiling as he was proud that he could bring Gabriella home and his parents accepted. It was when Lucille was clearing away dessert that Jack commented on how Lucille had just gone shopping and bought three new movies which had just come out.

They only had to ask Gabriella once to stay to watch a movie before she accepted right away without question. And so Jack made popcorn—even though they just ate-, Lucille picked one of the new movies to watch, and Troy and Gabriella sat down on the floor, their backs against the couch, snuggled together.

As she was watching the movie, Troy on her right side, and Lucille and Jack sitting on the couch together, Gabriella couldn't help but smile. For the longest of times she didn't have a normal family. She was pretty certain that her family was one of the first families in Cannary to ever get a divorce.

But by spending time with Troy and his family she felt as if she belonged. Both Lucille and Jack had been so nice that it made Gabriella miss how her mother and father used to be. She missed the Sunday dinners, she missed coming home from school and knowing that her father would be home by six o'clock and they would have a sit-down family dinner, and she missed how her mother always had a genuine smile on her face.

But deep down, Gabriella knew that her family issues went deeper than her father and mother getting a divorce. Sure, it affected her, but what everything came down to, was that she just wanted a family. It didn't have to be her mother and father. It could be any two strangers as long as they accepted her for who she really was, and that's where Lauren came in.

Spending time with Troy and his family made her think of Lauren and how happy her dad had been the past couple of weeks. Maybe living with her wouldn't be so bad. It's not as if Gabriella would have to call her 'mommy.' Maybe if she just got to know Lauren a little bit better than they could start having their own family days on Sunday, and maybe, just maybe, they could start having a traditional sit-down family meal where laughter and storytelling could take place again.

But that was a lot of maybes. Gabriella didn't even know if Lauren cooked. She had only seen her in the kitchen a couple of times, and who's to say that her father and Lauren wanted to have family dinners? There was a lot of doubt that filled Gabriella's mind, and so for now, just watching a movie with Troy's family was enough to satisfy her need for a traditional family.

* * *

"Thanks again for having me over Mr. and Mrs. Bolton," Gabriella said gratefully.

"Call us Lucille and Jack, dear. Our formal names just make us sound old," Lucille joked.

"Feel free to come over anytime. You sure can give Troy a run for his money when playing," Jack said, wiping the sweat from his brow. They had just gotten done playing a game of basketball. It was Lucille and Troy against Jack and Gabriella. Lucille had never really played before, and so when Troy, Jack, and Gabriella had gone outside and decided that they needed one more person to make the teams fair, Lucille had been the first person to call.

Gabriella laughed as she knew that Jack was teasing his son, even though they all knew that Troy could run circles around all of them put together. "I'll be sure to come over again to play. We make a good team."

Although Troy played on the varsity basketball team, Lucille and Troy still lost. Jack and Gabriella teamed up against Lucille and used her as a weak spot to take down Troy when playing.

"Haha," Troy said dryly. "The next time we play it'll be Brie and me against you two. Let's see how well you cope with mom."

"Hey!" Lucille scolded slightly out of breath. "I tried my hardest. Maybe Gabriella and I'll just have to team up against you two since you both seem to underestimate me."

Gabriella smiled. "I would love to be on your team Mrs—" Lucille shot her a loot and Gabriella smiled bashfully before correcting herself, "Lucille." Gabriella looked around and noticed just how dark it was getting. "I should get going. I told my dad I would be home by the time it got dark."

Troy grabbed his shirt from the ground and threw it on over his head. He watched as his mom and dad both said their goodbyes to Gabriella as if they weren't ever going to see her again. Soon Gabriella walked over to him and he clasped their hands together.

"Shall we?" Troy grinned cheekily.

"Bye!" Gabriella said over her shoulder one last time. As they walked around the side of Troy's house he noticed how Gabriella slowed down a little.

"What's wrong?" He asked right away. He unclasped their hands and lifted her chin with two fingers. "And don't say that you're fine when I know that you're not. You had fun, didn't you?"

"Of course," Gabriella said right away. A smile crossed her face again. "I was just thinking about how much I love your parents Troy. They're so nice and you can tell instantly that they care for you. I hope you never take them for granted."

"Of course I wouldn't, but Brie?" He waited until she looked up at him, "Your dad cares for you too. When he received news that you were coming he was so happy when down at the restaurant. He wanted everything to be perfect for you."

"I believe that. You know my mom has been trying to get a hold of me the past couple of days?" Gabriella asked suddenly.

"You haven't talked to her in a while?" Troy asked. He wasn't too keen on her mother Anna, but Troy could tell that no matter how bitter Gabriella was towards the older woman, she still cared for her. It was natural to have a soft spot for someone who shared the same blood, and so Troy would still be supportive no matter what Gabriella decided to do when concerning her mother.

"She's called my cell a couple of times, but I've never answered because I've always been busy. And then this morning Lauren said that she actually called the house phone yesterday, but I was out with you so I obviously wasn't able to talk to her."

"Are you going to call her back?"

"I'm thinking I will later. After all, wasn't that the whole point of church? Honor your mother and father."

Troy chuckled. "Yeah, that's what the sermon was on today. I'm surprised you listened."

"What does that mean?" Gabriella laughed a little. "I happen to be a very good listener."

"I know, it's just I wasn't listening that closely. I was too busy thinking of you and your mouth—"

"Troy! You are being really dirty today," Gabriella scolded lightly, but then smirked, "Although I kind of like it."

"Really?" He drew her in, his one word question barely heard as his lips lightly touched hers.

Before they could get into the kiss she pulled away with a sorrowful expression. "I really have to go though, but I promise that we'll have alone time this week. After all, you're not the only one turned on right now."

Troy had a feeling that Gabriella knew he was getting hard as her legs and waist were dangerously close to his second head. "I'll hold you to that Brie. Now let's get you home so Carlos isn't upset with me for keeping you out."

Gabriella grabbed onto Troy's arm to stop him. "Troy, I live directly across the street. I don't need you walking me home when you can see my house from here."

"But it's the right thing to do Brie. I'm your man and I should do the man things like walk the girl home in the dark." He smiled at her as if he just won the argument.

"You're cute, but how about you just watch me walk home." He was about to protest, but Gabriella started talking again, "I would really like it if you did walk me, but I know that when we reach my door, we'll just end up talking and making out some more, and that's not good for either of us considering we're both pretty hot and bothered right now."

"You make a very good point. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Of course." When Gabriella turned around Troy lightly smacked her on the butt, emitting a yelp from Gabriella before she stuck her tongue out at him childishly.

When Gabriella walked across the street, she couldn't help but turn around again to see that Troy was still standing at the edge of his driveway, just like he said he would be. She waved and giggled as she couldn't help but feel so happy in that moment. Everything about that day was perfect and she never wanted to forget it.

"Good night Troy," Gabriella shouted. "You can go inside now. There's no need to watch me walk up the driveway."

Troy grinned from ear to ear. He was watching to make sure that she did get across the street safely since she didn't let him walk her, but he was also watching her backside and the way her hips swayed from side to side.

"I'll text you later Brie!" He promised before watching her walk a little ways up her driveway.

Gabriella bit her lip, hoping she wasn't grinning too crazy when she would undoubtedly run into her father and Taylor the moment she walked into the house. She looked back once more to see that Troy's house door had just swung shut, grateful that she had a protective boyfriend who insisted on watching her get home safely. It was just too silly for him to walk her to her back door considering they were neighbors and not that far away, however, when she heard movement to her left her heart stopped.

It was dark out, and the streetlights were down the street and not directly near her, so the only thing Gabriella could see were shadows and outlines. There was no mistake once she froze in her walk that there was a figure standing near her locked front door.

Gabriella slowly reached into her purse. She wanted to find her cell phone or perfume, knowing that if she sprayed this creeper right in the eye then the perfume would sting so badly to the point where it would be hard to open their eyes.

"My dad's right inside, so if you try anything I swear I'll scream. Also," Gabriella rambled out very quickly, "my boyfriend is across the street and he'll come running if he hears me make a sound."

A twig snapped, and Gabriella swore the dark figure moved closer. Gabriella took a step back, her mouth opening, getting ready to scream.

"It's just me Gabs. I'm sorry if I scared you." Brooke walked off the yard and onto the cement driveway. "I wasn't expecting you anytime soon and so I had my music playing." Brooke motioned to the headphones she was holding. "I would have rang the doorbell but it's kind of late…and I don't think I'm that welcomed here if you told your dad anything about me."

"You're right," Gabriella stated, "It was a smart move to wait out here."

"Were you just with Troy or Chad?" Brooke asked as she knew that Gabriella didn't drive since her car was in the driveway, and so it made perfect sense if Gabriella was with someone whose house was within walking distance.

"I was with Troy. What are you doing here Brooke? It's kind of late." Gabriella didn't want to draw out any unnecessary conversation. She didn't realize how tired she was until she walked away from Troy, and now all she wanted was to fall asleep in her bed.

Brooke sighed, hating to be the one to tell her the news; however, she was sure Anna didn't have the decency to even call Gabriella about this issue. "I have something to tell you and I'm not sure how you're going to react."

"Whatever it is it can't be as bad as you sleeping with my boyfriend and tricking him into thinking that you're pregnant." Gabriella watched as Brooke's facial expressions changed to being hurt. She sighed, "I'm sorry. That was uncalled for. Just tell me and I'll deal with it."

"At the beginning of summer my mom volunteered me at the local hospital. I, of course, complained and threw a huge fit, but I followed her instructions or else she was going to cut me off from my credit card."

Gabriella smiled as this story sounded exactly like the Brooke she knew.

"Anyways, I worked there four out of the seven day week, and last week on Monday I ran into your grandparents." Brooke watched Gabriella's facial expressions carefully. The content smile on Gabriella's face fell and frown lines became apparent.

"You saw my mother's parents at the hospital?" Gabriella asked in a rush. "I'm sure they were just there for a check-up. You know, they're not as young as they used to be so I'm sure it was just a check-up."

"That's what I thought," Brooke continued, "But I just wanted to make sure. I know how much you got along with them—especially your grandfather, and so I went snooping after my shift was over, and I found his file."

"And it was just a check-up, right?" Brooke didn't say anything. "Right Brooke?"

"I didn't get much time with his file because I really wasn't supposed to be looking at it, but from what I could see and understand…it wasn't that good Gabriella. I'm sorry, but something's wrong, and I think it has something to do with his heart."

The phone calls from her mother and the real reason why Brooke actually came to Cannary all made sense now.

"Like I said," Brooke continued, "I didn't understand much, and I didn't get a lot of time to look at it, but it said something about his arteries, and something do with them almost being clogged or clotted. The doctor put him at risk of a heart attack."

"You're lying," Gabriella denied the facts that Brooke was presenting to her. "First of all, you wouldn't step foot in the hospital—even if you knew someone who was there. Second of all, you wouldn't care that much about my grandparents or me for that matter, to come all the way to Cannary to warn me. And third of all, you love playing games! I be this is just another sick one of your games to try to get me all worked up, but I'll let you know something Brooke—I'm done."

Gabriella started walking away with tears surrounding her eyes.

"Gabi!" Brooke exclaimed, hurt evident in her tone.

"No," she snapped. She kept her back turned towards the unwelcomed girl. "You came here and I found out the horrible thing you did to Troy, and I forgave you for that! I willingly tried to make you feel welcomed here today, but yet…you make up some bull shit like this. I'm done with your games. Just go home already."

Brooke wiped the unshed tears from her eyes. She tried glaring, but was unsuccessful.

"Fine!" She yelled back. "But don't come crying to me when you find out your grandpa is sick!"

"You'd be the last person I'd go to for comfort," Gabriella murmured before going inside, shutting the door to block out all horrible thoughts created in her mind.


	25. Unknown

_"Sometimes your brain gets in the way, of what your heart really wants to say." Unknown_

* * *

Troy couldn't believe what he almost admitted five days ago. He had nearly said the three most sacred words to his girlfriend of only four and a half weeks. Although they had known each other longer—granted only two weeks longer—he still had a lot to discover about her. But yet, he had nearly let the words slip, and as much as he was freaked out that he almost made the mistake of telling her that he loved her, he wasn't _that_ freaked out. It was a more manageable freak out in the pit of his stomach. And if Troy had to guess, he was freaking out more because of the fact that he wasn't _that_ freaked out about loving her, but instead, the feelings were starting to feel more natural day by day.

He wasn't stupid. He knew that most people would think he was crazy if he ever said that he was in love with Gabriella for only knowing her for about six weeks. Hell, he stopped himself everyday from telling her the three words because he knew that she would probably be freaked out, and then once the initial shock wore off on her, she would probably request a restraining order or something. And he certainly didn't want to stay away from her, so he had no choice but to keep his mouth shut.

"You're doing that staring thing…again," Gabriella commented softly. She laid her arm on his hand to break him of his thoughts. What was supposed to be a quiet, peaceful day at the beach turned into a whole lot of thinking games.

Everyone from the gang was at Sharpay's beach house. That included Zeke and Sharpay who were fighting, although no one was supposed to know because according to Sharpay, it wasn't anyone's business. Then there was Kelsi and Jason who weren't talking to each other, even though everyone thought Jason was going to make an ass of himself again, although Zeke thought otherwise. Chad and Taylor looked comfy together as they mainly shared flirtatious laughs and jokes. And last but not least, Troy and Gabriella were together, almost always in contact of one another.

No one had said anything, but everyone had noticed that Gabriella was unusual the past week. Instead of just being her normal happy self, it was as if she was trying too hard and always smiling, never missing the beat to laugh when appropriate, or to joke around in a cheerful mood. In her mind, as long as she stayed happy, then no one would be able to tell that she was worried that Brooke was right. Maybe her grandpa was sick, but yet, she would never tell one of her friends this because as long as she pushed it from her mind then nothing could go wrong.

They were eight kids who nearly all had a secret that summer. It was now that secrets were coming out in the heat of the summer, and not one person was ready to actually deal with their true feelings.

"No I'm not. Incoming Brie," Troy warned before catching the football with ease. Troy looked at Jason for a moment as the brunette smiled cockily back at him. Sharpay and Jason were about forty feet away from them as it was Jason's idea to play catch with a football.

Sharpay was quick to join him because she couldn't bear to be around Zeke if he wasn't talking to her, and instantly, the blonde grabbed Gabriella in the process of recruiting people to play. Troy had watched Gabriella for a slight moment before walking down from the wooden porch to join, glad to see that he was right, and Jason now was no longer angry at Sharpay or Gabriella.

"Yes you are," Gabriella accused as Troy handed her the football so that she could throw it back to Jason and Sharpay.

"Well if I'm doing the staring thing then you're being overly happy today," Troy murmured, "But that's okay because I think I know why you're happy."

"You do?" Gabriella asked quickly. Her heart beat picked up as she hoped Troy somehow didn't pick up on why she was acting as if she were someone fake.

He looked at her strangely before sticking his hands out for Sharpay's throw. "Yeah." He caught the ball with ease before handing it to Gabriella again. He let his fingers linger on Gabriella's for a couple of seconds before he finally released her again. "It's because of last night, right?"

An automatic smile spread on her face as she remembered the night before. The two of them had gone out for ice cream and walked along the beach while eating their cold desserts. It had just been the two of them since even though it was summertime, when the sun went away, it still became chilly out and people no longer wanted to be outside unless there was a bonfire. It was a night filled with innocence and bliss—that is until they made their way back to Troy's truck and they ended up in a steamy make out session in the backseat of his truck.

"Last night was fun. We should do it again," Gabriella spoke, the glossiness of her eyes indicating that she was still remembering their time together.

"Are you going to throw the football or what?" Jason yelled to Gabriella with a smirk.

Gabriella rolled her eyes with a large smile on her face. There was no way that she was going to let anyone think something was wrong with her. She just wouldn't allow it.

"This one's for you Jase!" Gabriella yelled back before throwing him the perfect spiral.

* * *

"So…" Taylor started but trailed off.

Chad sighed as he looked at the girl standing to the right of him. They were sent inside to collect everyone's lunch, and it wasn't that Chad was annoyed with Taylor, but he couldn't deny that he was getting a little frustrated as sometimes she just needed to learn to be carefree. "What Tay?

Taylor wasn't oblivious to Chad's irritation with her. "It's nothing." She pulled out the loaf of bread from the food pantry before turning to Chad, deciding that if she couldn't talk to him about Gabriella then there really wasn't anyone else she could talk to. "It's just I've noticed that Gabriella's been very chipper the last couple of days. I was wondering if she's said anything to you about it when you guys walk over the basketball and football camps in the morning?"

Chad pulled out the jelly from the fridge and then started to gather knives and eating utensils from the drawer underneath the sink. "Nope. And I can honestly say that I don't think we should worry because if Gabriella's happy, then that's not necessarily a bad thing."

Taylor sighed while crossing her arms. "I knew I shouldn't have said anything. You know, just because she's happy doesn't mean it's a good thing either."

"You're going to have to explain." Chad stopped gathering things to look at Taylor who was a lot closer than what he was expecting. "Because I'm not following your weird thinking."

Taylor sighed while running a hand through her hair. "I just mean that if she was happy for a reason then that's great. But I don't think she's just happy because of one thing. I honestly believe that she's not happy at all. I think this chipper mood that she's in is a cover for her true feelings of trying to hide something from us."

Chad tried to follow Taylor's reasoning, and a part of what she said made sense, but he didn't want to spend his day off from work trying to untangle Gabriella's real motive for hiding her true feelings. Instead, he took a step closer to Taylor who backed up into the cabinet, and so she really had no way of escaping his trap.

"Tay?"

"Yeah?" She whispered, surprised that Chad was getting this close.

"Just close your eyes and relax for once."

Chad waited until Taylor followed his orders, which surprised him a little that she only hesitated for a second, and finally pressed his lips to her own. Something he had wanted to do since he met her.

Taylor opened her eyes right away, pulling back slightly before either one of them could really get into the kiss.

"What are you doing?" She asked, a hoarse tone coating her words. The feeling of not being able to breathe was starting to overtake her body from standing this close to Chad. "You shouldn't have done that Chad," she scolded.

Chad knew that Taylor was not going to react well to him kissing her. In fact, within the last couple of weeks of knowing her, he knew that she liked having control of things, but seeing her standing in the kitchen all worked up seriously made him attracted to her. He couldn't help but kiss her.

"Name three reasons why I shouldn't have done that, and if they are valid, then I won't kiss you again, but if they're ridiculous then I'm going to have to kiss you at least once more," Chad whispered. He put both of his hands on either side of her body, literally blocking her in now so she had no choice. He smirked charmingly, "I'm waiting Tay."

"One," Taylor started, looking him directly in the eye, "you can't kiss me because you didn't ask for my permission. Two, we're not boyfriend and girlfriend, and so I don't believe in kissing other people outside of relationships. And Three, I'm leaving at the end of summer in five weeks."

"I'm sorry for not asking you. Will you be my girlfriend? And I don't care if you're leaving. Albuquerque is only a couple of hours away. See? It can work between us. Now may I kiss you?" Chad asked.

Taylor narrowed her eyes. "It's a total of fifteen hours, and most likely it would take two days to drive there if you're by yourself because you're not supposed to drive straight through without taking breaks to stretch your legs." Chad was trying to remain in a good mood as she watched his smile drop. Taylor realized that by offering that little information she brought his mood down, and in return, it made her feel bad as she didn't mean to hurt him or turn him off. "And yes," she spoke once more, "You can kiss me."

He instantly perked up again before crashing his lips down onto her mouth.

* * *

Gabriella shut her bedroom door after just declining her father's invitation to watch a movie with him and Lauren. It seemed that towards the end of the day both her and Taylor trudged into her house—taking extra strength to walk inside due to being tired. They had all played games, hung out, and pretended that everything was normal between Sharpay and Zeke even though everyone knew—through gossip lines—that Sharpay had cheated on Zeke and somehow was trying to fix it.

Gabriella grabbed her cell phone from her back pocket, debating whether or not to call her mom. It took a moment before Gabriella sat down on her bed and slowly dialed her mother's number. She had been putting it off for days now, and it was time to confront her fears. Her mother had stopped calling her three days prior, and so Gabriella figured it couldn't be that bad—or at least that was what she hoped.

It only rang once before Anna picked up. "Hello?"

"…mom?" Gabriella questioned after a moment of silence. "Hey, it's me. Gabriella. I was just returning your calls. Is everything okay?"

This was the moment Gabriella was dreading. If something was wrong than her mother would be blunt about it. If there was something _seriously_ wrong then her mother would hesitate. This moment defined whether or not Brooke was right.

"…"

"Mom!" Gabriella exclaimed a little too quickly. Her heart rate picked up as a small sweat started to break out on her forehead. She didn't deal with suspense too well sometimes, and now with all of her built up emotions, it wasn't a good time.

"I'm sorry. I just got distracted. My show is on and I'll just pause it. It's recording anyways." Anna did something to make her stop talking for a second longer before she continued. "Now what were you asking Gabriella?"

"Is…Is everything okay?" She whispered, afraid to hear the real response.

"I tried to get a hold of you last week. I had something very important to say," Anna explained breezily.

"Well?" Gabriella held her breath wishing it was nothing to do with her grandpa.

"I had to put Whiskers down Gabriella. He was hit by a truck and there was no way that he could make it, and so I made the decision to put him down." Anna's voice continued to explain the situation that had occurred with a truck in her neighborhood.

Gabriella's heart had stopped for a moment. Her mother was talking about their _cat_! Their stupid cat that was mean to everyone but Anna! Gabriella now could breathe a little bit better as she knew Anna loved that cat even though all it did was scratch others.

"I'm sorry mom," Gabriella stated while trying to compose herself. "Is that all that's been happening? Nothing else?" Gabriella double checked.

Anna clicked her tongue. Gabriella knew that her mom adored that cat, and so she was probably taking this news hard, but Gabriella was too relieved to care about her mother's feelings at the time. "That's all. What's wrong Gabriella? You sound like you're about to cry."

"Nothing's wrong," she hiccupped while wiping off her forehead. She was still breathing a little hard, her voice was raspy, but she was fine she convinced herself. "I have to go."

"Keep in touch Gabriella. We haven't spoken in a while, and I want to keep talking to you," Anna said.

"I know," Gabriella whispered. "I have to go. Bye."

The moment Gabriella shut her cell phone she laid down on her bed and shut her eyes. Brooke was wrong. There was nothing wrong with her grandpa. Gabriella had been worried for nothing because if something was wrong then her mother would have told her. After all, Anna was somewhat close to her parents, and so she would have called Gabriella instantly if something was wrong. Although Gabriella and Anna didn't see eye to eye on some things, they did value their family deep down, and they both relied on each other when things got tough most of the time.

Gabriella opened her eyes as tears leaked down her cheeks. She was breathing irregularly again as sobs threatened to come out of her mouth. All she could think about was that her grandpa was okay. Brooke had lied. And now everything was perfectly okay again.

There were no more worries as it felt like a weight had been lifted from her chest.

* * *

Gabriella couldn't believe that she decided to go shopping with Lauren. As if the car ride hadn't been bad enough—mostly it contained an hour of Lauren rambling on and on trying to make conversation—then the stores Lauren took her too were even worse. They had to pick out an outfit for tea. Gabriella didn't know why, but Lauren was making a huge deal about this as hats, scarves, dresses, pants, and skirts were all tried on.

"I thought you said that I didn't have to wear white gloves," Gabriella called through the dressing room door. At the time, Gabriella was trying on a pink fluffy dress that looked horrible on the clothes rack, and so she didn't know why Lauren insisted she try it on. Maybe she was hoping it would look better on Gabriella, although Gabriella was certain that this dress would look better in a fire than on any living person.

"I thought so too, but my mother wants to go all out for this. That means all the ladies who she is inviting are going to be dressed their best, and I want us to be prepared for this massacre," Lauren explained with a slight nervous tone. She was waiting patiently for Gabriella to come out as she found another dress for the teenager to try on.

"This dress is hideous," Gabriella huffed with a grunt. "And I can't reach the zipper! It's driving me crazy."

"Come out then and I'll help you," Lauren offered.

Gabriella narrowed her eyes as she knew that she looked ridiculous and she didn't want or need Lauren to laugh at her. "I'm not coming out in this…this," she was having trouble on deciding what to call it, "…this _thing_!"

"I'm sure it can't be that bad. It looked cute on the rack," Lauren insisted. "Please come out Gabriella."

Gabriella took a deep calming breath before opening the door, holding the back of her dress with one hand so that it wouldn't fall down. Lauren didn't say anything, and so when Gabriella finally looked up she was surprised to see that Lauren wasn't laughing at her like she expected.

"Here, let me get that." Lauren shuffled Gabriella over to the mirror that let people see their sides and front at the same time. Gabriella was just thanking God that no one else was in the changing rooms so that they couldn't see her like this. After Lauren zippered Gabriella up she finally could smooth out the dress, hoping that it looked a little bit better…but it didn't.

"It's disgusting and hideous," Gabriella said in a plain tone.

Lauren was silent for a second before nodding her head to agree. "I'm sorry. I thought it didn't look that bad, but…here, I picked out a different dress. My mother loves this color."

Gabriella narrowed her eyes. "You said that about _this_ dress too!"

Lauren looked hurt for a moment as Gabriella watched her through the mirror. Guilt automatically settled in her stomach, making a sigh erupt from Gabriella's throat.

"Why do you care so much about what your mom thinks? Because it seems to me that you're trying very hard to doll me up so she approves of me." Gabriella pointed out softly.

Lauren ran her fingers through her hair. "I thought I already told you how we don't get along?" Gabriella nodded her head. "Well I just want her to see that I'm making the right choice in marrying your father. My mom's sort of old fashioned when it comes to things. She doesn't know that I'm living with you guys, she thinks that I'm getting too old for kids, and she doesn't quite understand how I am handling having you back in town."

"So basically your mother already hates me?" Gabriella stated more than questioned.

Lauren gently placed a hand on Gabriella's bare shoulder. "She doesn't hate you. She has just looked into your past and doesn't exactly understand it."

"So you're saying she Googled me?" Gabriella scoffed.

"No. I'm saying she called her private investigator and he located some of your files." Lauren sounded ashamed and it was her tone of voice that convinced Gabriella to not shake off her hand on her shoulder.

"Oh," Gabriella said while looking down at the ground also. Once again, her past was coming up to haunt her.

"Lauren?" An excited voice called out. Both Gabriella and Lauren snapped their heads up. Amanda had a big smile on her face with three shopping bags at her feet. She was carrying two dresses in her hands, and Gabriella for a moment felt a pang of jealousy go through her body as she noticed that Amanda's dresses didn't contain any frills, glitter, or puffy skirts. "Hey, how are you?"

Lauren smiled at the teenage girl. "I'm good. How are you Amanda? I see you've been busy shopping."

Amanda hung her dresses up and rushed towards Lauren, wrapping her arms around the blonde. "Yeah. My mom gave me her credit card to use. She wants me to look my best for tea. We were so excited to get an invitation from your mom a week ago." Amanda let go of Lauren and turned towards Gabriella, a smile that didn't look friendly was on her face, "And hello Gabriella. Are you attending tea too?"

"I told you a while ago at the Evan's anniversary party that I was going. It must have slipped your mind."

Lauren forced a laugh. "Ah, Gabriella. You're such a joker."

"And will Troy be coming? You've been dating for a while now. It should be about time that he met your new family, right?" Amanda asked. "Oh, I love that color on you Gabriella. That dress really brings out unique features that you've been hiding from everyone."

"You shouldn't have to worry yourself about Troy," Gabriella said sweetly. "After all, he was your friend before he was my boyfriend, and so if you want to ask him if he's going, then you shouldn't have to do that through me."

It was silent in the dressing room before Amanda forced a smile on her lips and turned towards Lauren. "Oh my god!" She expressed in a high pitch giggle. "I _adore_ your purse and matching necklace!"

* * *

"I'm starting to find humor in this," Zeke said casually as Kelsi and Troy walked downtown with him, each carrying a bag of fast food and a soda. "It's like a game to try to avoid her. For once, I get to hear the desperate phone calls and pleas to talk again."

"That's not good for the baby Zeke," Kelsi said softly.

Zeke's eyes softened as he nodded his head. "I know," he didn't sound upset or angry. "I just want to give her a couple of more days to soak in the mess she created, and then we'll talk. Even if we don't get back together right away, I still want to be on good terms with her so that I can be with her during the pregnancy."

Before they stepped into Lucille Bolton's store Kelsi laid her hand on top of Zeke's arm in a platonic action. "That's really awesome Zeke. You're making the right decisions with a clear mind and that's a really smart way to go about things."

Troy and Zeke smiled at each other, each knowing how girls could so easily get sentimental. "I'm going to go inside to give my mom her lunch, and you two can join me after you get all the cheesiness over with," Troy said with a smirk. "And then maybe after lunch we could all totally paint each other's nails!" He added in a girly voice.

Zeke scowled as Kelsi couldn't help but giggle. Hanging out with Zeke and Troy was just like hanging out with Jason…almost. Of course there was that spark that was missing, and she didn't expect anyone to fill Jason's shoes anytime soon.

"Okay, I get the hint. I won't congratulate Zeke on acting like an adult." Kelsi put her hands up in a mock surrender. "We can now all go inside to see Lucille."

"You know," Zeke spoke casually as they all entered Lucille's store, "Shar says that getting a manicure is wonderful. It makes your nails healthy, and manicures don't have to include getting a color put on."

Troy looked back at his friend as he quickly saw his mother behind the cash register, going over papers. "Dude, I was so kidding. We are not going to get manicures done."

Zeke shrugged, "I was just saying, and I bet Kelsi wouldn't mind getting one either. I'm pretty sure my mom has a gift car for the nail place which she won't use since she doesn't like getting her nails done."

"If your mom doesn't like it then why would you suggest to go?" Troy shot back.

"She doesn't like to go because she chips her nails too easily at her job, and so there's no use in getting them done, but...whatever. I'm only kidding too so I'm just going to shut up right now."

"That would be a good choice," Kelsi added cheekily.

"Hey mama," Troy greeted as he handed over her bag of food. "Fresh from Carlos' restaurant. I brought you the chicken sandwich, just like you asked."

Lucille smiled gratefully. "Thank you. If you kids want to stay here and eat you can all go back to my office. I should have enough desk space for you three. And why is there no Gabriella?" Lucille looked at her son with playful eyes. "I thought you two were joined at the hip?"

Troy rolled his eyes while a light blush coated his cheeks, Zeke grinned like a mad man as it was always funny seeing one of your best friends get embarrassed by a parent, and Kelsi just giggled.

"We had to cut the cord that connected them Lucy," Zeke cheekily said while also referring to Lucille by her nickname around town.

"Ah," Lucille said, "so what you really mean is that Gabriella had other plans?"

Troy gave a dry laugh while collecting his bag of greasy food. "As much as this all amuses me, I am going to go eat before my food gets cold."

Lucille looked at her son with a small smile. "I'm just kidding Troy. And thank you for my food."

"You're welcome."

Troy, Zeke, and Kelsi all went back to Lucille's office. She liked to keep everything organized and so there were hardly any papers on her desk. After everyone got situated and Troy played around with her computer to turn on some music, he finally noticed that the soda he had was his mother's ice tea instead of his Cola.

Troy stood up abruptly during Kelsi's story of how her music lessons were going. His movement caused her to stop talking and for her and Zeke to look at him with question.

"Sorry, keep going. I just have to go give this to my mom. She has my drink." Troy smiled before leaving the room and going out to the front of the shop. He instantly saw that his mom was with a customer and didn't even begin to eat her lunch, which made him sigh and smile at the same time. She was always so nice to people who came into her shop, which was a lot of tourists and locals, that he knew she didn't often get to take a lunch, so that was why he offered to pick some up for her that day when he had nothing else planned.

His plan was to just go over to the checkout counter and switch the drinks, but his eye caught onto something else. He had been debating on how to tell Gabriella that he was in love with her, and the key to telling her might be within the item he just saw.

"You like this bracelet?" Lucille asked unexpectedly. Troy nearly jumped as he saw that his mom was behind the counter once more. She started unlocking the case to pick it up. "It's one of my favorites too. I actually created this bracelet for…" She trailed off with a blush on her cheeks.

"For who?" Troy asked distantly. He furrowed his brows while looking at the bracelet more closely. It had the infinite sign outlined in blue crystals. It wasn't too classy, but yet it wasn't something you would see around too casually. It was unique with beads outlining the band that clasped around the wrist.

"For Gabriella." Troy looked up instantly at this confession. "Lauren and her saw the matching necklace that I had made during Fourth of July week, and Gabriella had asked about a matching bracelet, but I didn't have one prepared." Lucille handed it over to her son, knowing what this meant as he accepted it. "She hasn't seen this yet. I forgot to tell her about it last weekend, but it's been done for a while now."

Troy held it up to the light, imagining it on Gabriella's wrist. It was one of a kind, just like her. "How much?"

Lucille laid her hand on Troy's arm. "For you I think I can cut the cost down to being free."

"Mom," Troy started right away, "I can pay for this."

"Do you know what the sign means Troy?"

Troy nodded his head. "Yeah, it means that it's not measureable or that it is exceedingly great."

His mother had a smile adorning her face. "And tell me Troy, what does 'it' mean in your case? Everyone has different views on things."

Troy glanced up in awe, having just figured out that his mother knew about him loving Gabriella. "It means I love her."

"And that's why I'm giving you this bracelet."

* * *

The two girls sat in the car, each keeping quiet. Gabriella turned her head to look at Lauren once she heard the older woman sigh.

"I can't believe what a headache I have," Lauren complained.

Gabriella would have smiled as Lauren reminded her of a girl in college, but instead she remained neutral. Lauren looked young enough as she was turning only thirty that year while her father was thirty-four.

"So I take it you won't want me to shop with you when your sister comes this week?" Gabriella asked.

Lauren looked at Gabriella with wide eyes. "Oh my gosh, I didn't mean that I have a headache from you! I meant I have a headache from Amanda."

Gabriella's mouth dropped open in shock at Lauren's confession. After running into Amanda, both Lauren and Gabriella thought that it would easy to avoid her in the store, after all, it was obvious that they weren't going to find a tea dress in that shop, and so when they went to the next store they ran into Amanda again. It was as if fate wanted all three girls to be together, and so Lauren, being her nice self, offered Amanda to join them. Gabriella just didn't know how much Lauren regretted that decision.

"I'm so sorry Gabriella. It was kind of obvious that you two didn't get along, and I certainly can't take Amanda in long periods of time, but she seemed to be everywhere. I really just wanted it to be us today."

"Why don't you like her?"

"It's very apparent that she adores my parents. And at tea you'll see that my parents adore her. I think they see her as the daughter or granddaughter they have yet to have?"

Gabriella couldn't help but wonder if Lauren and she had more in common. And so slowly but surely the first layer of becoming friends was setting in with their distaste for Amanda.

* * *

Troy was a little confused. Five minutes ago he had received a text from Gabriella stating that she had a surprise for him. She also clarified that Lauren and her dad were eating out that night and so they would be gone for at least two hours and that Taylor was busy with Chad down at Fred's. Troy was then instructed to walk into her house because the front door was unlocked and to go up to her room.

He had been lying on his bed, fingering the bracelet that his mother had given him when Gabriella contacted him. Her text had put a smile on his face and he instantly shot up in his bed to change into more appropriate clothes. He had a feeling that walking out of his house in just athletic shorts would put questions in his parents' heads.

"Brie," he called up the stairs. He saw that her door was shut which made him crinkle his eyes in even more confusion. "Are you up here?"

"Yeah," she replied through her door. Troy was about to open the door, but found that it was locked. "Don't do that. I'll let you in. Just give me a minute please."

"Okay?" Troy questioned as he tried to come up with a reason on why she was being so secretive. "Did I smell pizza when I walked in? And by the way, you really shouldn't have your door unlocked when you're home alone. Anyone could have walked in."

The door broke open instantly and Troy swore he felt his throat close up. "Anyone like you could have walked in?" Gabriella asked cheekily before putting her arms down at her sides. "And yes, you smelled pizza. I figured you didn't eat yet, and even if you did, there's always room for pizza because you're a guy who loves to eat."

"Right now I could eat you instead," he stated, and his eyes widened in shock that he just admitted that.

"Troy!" Gabriella exclaimed with a giggle, "This dress isn't even revealing anything, but I take it that you approve of the tea dress?" She motioned down her body with her hands awkwardly. "It took hours trying to find it."

Troy couldn't help but stare at how beautiful Gabriella looked in it. The dress had very thin sleeves that were made out of a see-through cream colored lace. They were wide and big around her thin arms, but that was the style of the dress. Nearly the whole dress was covered with the cream colored lace, although only the sleeves were transparent and the rest was a solid cream color. Pale moss green created the trim of the dress and led from the open neck line to the small amount of cleavage that could show, although no cleavage was showing due to the lacey tank top underneath. Near the bottom of the dress that smoothed its way down Gabriella's body was a slight floral design, and as the creamy lace cut off more of the mossy green took over in covering her legs past her knees and calves.

Although this dress was one of the more conservative dresses he had seen her in, it still turned him on as it looked so good on her.

"You look so gorgeous in it right now baby."

Gabriella blushed as she stepped aside so that Troy could enter her room. "Thanks, although I don't really feel like it right now. I have no makeup on and I've been shopping nearly all day. Although, it turned out to be pretty interesting."

"Really?" Troy's question turned out to be raspier than normal. He was trying so hard to be a good boyfriend and listen. "Why's that?"

Gabriella smirked as she walked over to Troy, standing in between his legs as he had previously sat down on her bed. "Let's just say that it was an eye opener for me, but let's stop talking about that, and how about we talk about tea that's going to be happening in two days."

Gabriella pressed a kiss to the side of Troy's head before whispering in his ear, "Are you willing to do anything for me?"

He grabbed onto the blanket he was sitting on so that he could contain his hands from grabbing onto her waist, and possibly ruining the dress. "Of course."

Gabriella gently nibbled on his ear lobe before continuing. "Chad and his family are going to tea, Taylor's coming, and Sharpay's coming with her family." Troy knew where this was going, and he nearly groaned with displeasure. "I was wondering if you wanted to come. It'll make it more bearable for me."

"It's not that I don't want to go for you," he added quickly, "because I really do want to support you, but tea isn't my thing. Dressing up and trying to eat the small sandwiches isn't really appealing to me."

Gabriella pouted while pulling away from her ministrations on his ear. "But I don't want to be alone, and I'll make it worth your while."

"Sorry beautiful," Troy said as he pushed a curl behind her ear, "But I'm just not convinced."

She pressed her lips to his, moving so that her body was against him. "What about now?" She pulled away, slightly out of breath.

He finally let his hands grip her sides, pulling her down so that she was sitting on his knee. She squealed a little in shock and giddy surprise at his advancements. "I don't know," he said as if he was really pondering it. "I really don't feel like dressing up in a suit."

Gabriella smacked his chest before kissing it to make it 'better.' "You don't have to wear a suit. Just a pair of khakis and a nice dress shirt would suffice." She looked up at him innocently as her hand trailed down his t-shirt and rested at the front of his shorts. "After tea I'll let you take this dress off of me."

Troy's eyes rolled to the back of his head while he tried to suppress the moan from leaving his mouth. "Brie, you're killing me here."

Although he acted as if he didn't want to go to tea when she first asked him, he knew that he would end up going eventually. There was just no way that Troy could say no to Gabriella when she looked at him like an innocent person and her hand was that close to Troy Junior.

Also, he was in love with her, and so the word 'no' was just not in his vocabulary.

"What time Brie?" Troy asked as he pressed a hard kiss to the base of her throat, slowly moving off to the side to find her sweet spot.

Her hand ran up the side of his face before gripping his hair to guide him to the side of her neck. "Three o'clock." She smiled in victory before Troy flipped them over so that he was leaning over her.

"It's a date."

They sealed it with a kiss.

* * *

**Next chapter I promise will be a lot of Troyella...**


	26. Shannon Crown

_"The best thing about me is you," Shannon Crown_

* * *

The meeting of Emily and Harry was something that Gabriella never wanted to live through again. It was horrible as at first she couldn't decide on what to wear. Should she go casual and wear jeans and a nice button up plaid shirt? Or should she go a little bit more formal and put on a dress? It turned out that she couldn't wear a dress because they were all dirty, and so she had to do laundry that night, and then all her jeans had rips or holes in them down her thighs or knee caps. Granted, that was the style to her jeans that she bought, but she felt like they were inadequate when meeting Emily for the first time.

And so Gabriella had to pick out a white skirt that flowed down to her ankles and a nice orange tank top that clung to her small waist. She decided to wear a brown beaded necklace that wrapped around her neck twice and a matching bracelet. She left her hair down in curls just in case she missed covering a mark on her neck from Troy, and instead of wearing makeup, she only put on clear lip gloss.

"Relax Gabi," Taylor whispered from the side of her mouth as both teenagers watched Carlos and Lauren lead Harry and Emily into the living room. Gabriella stood up and so Taylor followed suit, "It's not like they're the King and Queen."

Gabriella gritted her teeth and smiled at Taylor to hide her nervousness. "I am relaxed."

"And this is Gabriella," Lauren introduced. "Gabriella, this is Emily, my mom."

Gabriella put out her hand to shake Emily's. "Hello. It's nice to meet you."

Emily and Harry looked at each other with strict faces on before Emily turned to Gabriella with a big smile that looked nearly too big for her face. Gabriella was a little taken back by Emily's smile, but nonetheless, she still shook her hand.

"Gabriella, you look lovely, darling. You remind me a little of my youngest daughter, Amy." Emily said. "And I bet you're considered quite a looker. You must break a lot of boy's hearts."

Gabriella forced a laugh, figuring she might have laughed for real if she wasn't so intimidated. "I hope I don't break any guys' hearts. My boyfriend would be pretty upset if he found out that other guys were interested," Gabriella joked.

"Boyfriend?" Harry asked, showing interest.

Gabriella nodded her head with a proud smile. "Yup. His name is Troy Bolton and he will be joining us for tea tomorrow. I hope you two don't mind."

"Nonsense. The more the merrier," Emily exclaimed with thrill. She then turned to Lauren and Carlos unexpectedly. "Now, let's see what wedding plans you two have discussed since the last time you visited."

Gabriella and Taylor looked at each other, but didn't speak until everyone else was out of the room and outside of hearing distance. "That was very…" Taylor trailed off.

"Normal," Gabriella finished. "I definitely wasn't expecting that. Lauren made them out to be such bad people. Did you know that she told me that her mother had a private investigator on speed dial?"

Taylor laughed. "Are you serious? Now that is something we should all have."

Gabriella rolled her eyes playfully before smacking Taylor with a pillow. "You're ridiculous. You just want one to know dirty secrets about Chad."

"Hey!" Taylor exclaimed with a laugh, "I don't care about Chad's past."

"Chad and Taylor sitting in a tree," Gabriella sang while dancing around her friend, "K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes a baby in a baby carriage."

"I'm so going to hurt you if you keep singing."

"I bet you won't," Gabriella teased back before she started singing again. Taylor grabbed a pillow quickly and started chasing Gabriella around with it.

* * *

"Holy crap," Taylor exhaled as she looked around herself and her surroundings. "When Emily and Harry," the two grandparents told Taylor and Gabriella that they could call them by their first names, "said that they were going to have tea outside, I did not expect them to go all out for this event."

Gabriella giggled. "I know." She looked around herself and the tent she was sitting underneath. It was so sunny and bright that the sun was making everyone and everything hot. Emily had opted for the color schemes to be white, and so that was what most of the men were wearing. It seemed, everyone heard of this except the few teenage kids who presented themselves at tea that evening. Tables upon tables were set up with cards that had peoples' names on them at specific placemats, and tiny sandwiches coated the tables.

"I can't believe you told me to just wear a polo and khakis," Troy grumbled form his seat. He had known Gabriella was going to look her best, and he seriously didn't think that it would matter much what he wore, but if would have known that nearly every guy there would be wearing a white or beige color, then he would have too. Instead, he was wearing a maroon polo with the American Eagle sign on the front pocket.

In other words, he felt like a sore thumb.

Gabriella reached underneath the table and held his hand, slowly stroking her finger over his thumb to calm him down. "I'm sorry," she apologized with generosity, "I didn't know. I swear I didn't know." Gabriella looked around meekly at all the strangers surrounding them. It seemed Emily and Harry knew powerful people who could afford to fly into California for just a tea gathering.

"Honestly Troy, even Chad isn't complaining and he is wearing that ugly highlighter polo." The three kids all looked over at Chad who was talking to his parents. He was wearing a polo just like Troy's except his was the color of a bright highlighter that nearly made anyone who looked at him blind. "I don't think his parents were too happy with his choice."

Gabriella laughed. "I told him in the car that his polo was too…_tasteful_…for a cup of tea."

Troy squeezed Gabriella's hand lightly. "I guess you're right Taylor. My shirt isn't as bad as Chad's."

"Unless you spill something on your shirt, then that could make it worse than Chad's," Taylor quipped happily.

Troy glanced at Gabriella nervously. Taylor was completely right. He could end up spilling something on his shirt, or he could drop a miniature sandwich on himself and have a grease stain, and then he could look like the ugliest person there.

"Relax Troy," Gabriella soothed gently before turning to Taylor with a glare. "Tay, you're freaking him out and he's already nervous about meeting Emily and Harry. Please stop."

Taylor smiled, knowing that her fun was over and it was no longer worth seeing Troy so upset. "I'm sorry Troy," she said even though she really didn't mean it. She looked at Gabriella and the two girls shared a silent smile. Even Gabriella was getting a kick out of how nervous Troy was. "I promise not to freak you out anymore."

Troy breathed a sigh of relief. "Thanks. I don't understand why I'm so nervous."

He wiped his free hand on the napkin that was situated in his lap. He actually did understand it. He was meeting the soon-to-be grandparents of the girl he loves. From what he heard around town, sometimes it wasn't easy pleasing Harry Richards and Emily Richards. He just hoped that since they seemed to like Gabriella, then they would at least give him a chance.

"My parents don't know good style or fashion," Chad grumbled as he took a seat next to Taylor. He put his arm around the back of her chair and pressed a kiss to her cheek. "Hello Beautiful."

Taylor blushed as Gabriella snorted at Chad's remark. "And _you_ know what good fashion is?"

Chad crossed his arms with an amused smirk on his face. "Of course I do. I've hung around Sharpay long enough to know what's hot and what's not."

"Dude," Troy stated, "You sound gay."

"I happen to think that gay people are very intelligent."

All four kids froze as Troy chuckled nervously. He detached his hand from Gabriella, after all, he didn't want Emily to think that they were doing anything foolish underneath the table, and held it out for a handshake.

"Hello Mrs. Richards. How are you this evening?" Troy asked.

Chad started a coughing fit, and in between coughs one could make out the words 'suck' and 'up.' Taylor hit him lightly in the arm to make his immature remarks stop while Troy glanced behind himself to shoot Chad daggers. Gabriella stood up quickly, following the handshake to introduce them.

"Emily, this is Troy, my boyfriend. And Troy? This is Emily Richards, Lauren's mom." Gabriella looked between the two nervously. "Thank you for seating us together Emily."

Emily looked Troy and Chad over. "I see that you and Taylor associate yourselves with…_interesting_…people Gabriella."

"What you heard before," Troy intervened nervously as he could feel the sweat start to escape his pores, "was something that was a slip of the tongue. I totally didn't mean it the way it sounded."

Emily nodded her head. "I see. Now I came over here for a reason." She turned towards Gabriella. "If you would like to come with me, please? There are a few people I would like you to meet. Harry is waiting for us with the Donaldson's."

Gabriella looked around her friends with confusion before stuttering a response to Emily. "O-okay. Lead the way." She was completely blown away by the fact that Emily and Harry were very nice people who seemed as if they just wanted to be on Gabriella's good side, but yet, there was something scheming in Emily's eye that kept everyone aware that she could be very fierce at times.

"We'll keep your tea warm!" Chad called out in a joke, and all he received was Gabriella's middle finger when Emily wasn't looking.

* * *

Lauren kept a firm eye on her mother and father—but mostly her mother—during the evening. She was glad at first that she seemed to get along well with Gabriella and Taylor, and if Lauren wasn't mistaken, her mother enjoyed talking to the younger girls about her childhood. But then once Lauren started seeing who was showing up to tea, it turned her perspective of her mother around. She recognized the families who were showing their faces, and it was turning into something that spelled out the word 'trouble.'

"Gabriella seems to really like your mother. They clicked instantly," Carlos stated as he looked at his teacup with distaste. He set it down and put his arm around Lauren, pressing a kiss to the side of her head. "You okay? You seem distracted."

"I just wish my sister would get here already." Lauren knew that her sister was always the better one at analyzing their mother's thoughts and actions. "But if you would excuse me, I see my mother and Gabriella together. I think I'll just go over there and have a nice girl chat with them."

Lauren started walking over to Gabriella and Emily, not caring that Emily and Harry were in the middle of introducing Gabriella to a nice looking family.

"Mom, dad, how nice of you to introduce Gabriella to Mr. and Mrs. Donaldson. And Eric," Lauren turned to their son who was turning seventeen later in the summer, "You have grown into a handsome man."

Gabriella looked between mother and daughter to see Emily glaring at Lauren. It was becoming obvious to Gabriella what Emily and Harry were trying to do as they were introducing her to Eric, and now Gabriella was just thankful that Lauren came to the rescue to stop the matching.

The unknown family looked so confused as Harry cleared his throat. "Well, I'm sure us adults are boring the two kids. Let's all refill our cups and get some dessert while Eric and Gabriella talk." He then leaned down to whisper in Gabriella's ear. "He's a really into football. I hear he's the team captain at his school."

Gabriella nodded her head as Harry and Emily led Lauren away, and Mr. and Mrs. Donaldson followed. Gabriella cleared her throat as Eric chuckled.

"So…I hear you're into football?" Gabriella questioned while her hands played with each other awkwardly.

"Yeah!" Eric perked up instantly. "Are you?"

Gabriella bit her lip. "I'm more into basketball…just like my boyfriend."

Eric's features instantly fell. He wasn't bad looking as he had the normal brown hair, not quite buzzed, but not long either. His brown eyes were normal shade, and the freckle on his chin stood out among his pale skin.

"Boyfriend?" He questioned.

Gabriella nodded her head while laughing awkwardly. She pointed over to Troy who had his back turned towards her, and was showing Chad, Taylor, and now Sharpay something. "Yeah. That's him over there."

"The one in red or the one that looks like a highlighter marker?" Eric questioned dubiously.

Gabriella laughed for real this time. "The one in the red for sure. The other one is one of my best friends. Obviously we didn't get the memo that mostly everyone would be wearing white."

Eric nodded his head in understanding. "Well I'm sorry for keeping you for so long. I really shouldn't have been introduced to you either. I'm kind of in the middle of dating someone else back at my school. We're not official or anything, but we're still dating, and meeting you probably would make her upset."

"That's okay. I won't tell."

Eric smiled while looking around to spot some of his other friends off in a corner of the tent. "Well if you excuse me, I see some of my friends over there." Gabriella looked to where he was indicating and saw a group of boys around their age all sitting down. "If you want, you and your friends are more than welcomed to join us. You see, us guys over there have all met at these social gatherings before. We're all from different parts of the country, and we see each other at least three times a year. It's kind of like we're in our own special club to stay away from the grownups."

Gabriella laughed. "Well then I guess I'll see you later."

"Of course. You're now one of us."

"One of you?"

"You came to this tea gathering. You're apart of Mr. and Mrs. Richards' family. These social gatherings are nearly mandatory to attend. I'll see you around West Coast."

Gabriella waved goodbye before going over to her friends again with a perplexed face.

"What was that about?" Chad asked.

Sharpay looked to see who Gabriella was talking to before and snorted. "That's Eric Donaldson. I made out with him in 7th grade. I can't believe that group of guys are still hanging out."

Gabriella decided that she liked the nickname West Coast. It was different than anything she's ever been called, and at the time, it seemed nice to know that she now had a friend who would be attending all the higher social gatherings with her. It made her feel a little reassured.

"Yeah, I think my grandma just tried to set me up with him."

Before Gabriella had spoke Troy had lifted his teacup to his mouth, but during mid-sip he ended up spitting the liquid out in shock, the liquid splashing onto the table, his khaki pants, and polo.

Sharpay made a disgusted face. "He needed to learn to keep his hands to himself…Bolton, you just got your spit on my new purse."

Taylor laughed. "Shar, that was four years ago. I would hope he knows how to make out by now, and Troy, you have something right here." Taylor motioned to her own face to mimic where the offending liquid was on Troy's chin.

"Are you okay?" Gabriella asked as she dabbed his chin gently with her own napkin. He was breathing a little harder while looking down at his ruined clothes.

"I might as well have gone swimming before coming here," Troy grumbled.

Chad snickered. "Dude, it looks like your pants are drying from you peeing in them."

"Hey," Gabriella said again, in a soft tone so that only Troy could hear. "Is everything okay?"

"Did your grandparents know that we are dating?"

"Yes," Gabriella confirmed.

"Did they purposefully try to set you up?"

"I think so, but don't worry; I'm already planning on having a few words with them. They're not technically my biological grandparents, so I won't feel bad if I get into an argument," Gabriella said lightly when deep down she was fuming inside that Emily and Harry would try to do something like this.

"No," Troy objected right away. "You shouldn't fight with them. I know how much you wanted to get along with them, and believe it or not, they are your family now. No matter if you're related by blood or just relations, they are your family, and I know how much you value that."

"I don't want them causing trouble between us," Gabriella admitted quietly.

Troy smiled before lightly kissing her on the side of her mouth, the only part he could reach without moving in his chair much. "They can't come between us if we don't let them get to us."

* * *

Troy and Chad had disappeared for twenty minutes and Gabriella was starting to get worried. She looked at Taylor and Sharpay who were in the middle of a conversation concerning clothes when she glanced over at Eric's table which was the closest to the building that hosted the bathrooms.

Gabriella stood up abruptly, feeling the need to be close to Troy again. She had felt that need ever since Emily had tried setting her up with Eric, and she had a feeling that if Troy was gone any longer than Emily and Harry were just going to come swooping in again to try to set her up with a different guy.

Gabriella started making her way over to the bathroom, looking at Eric once more as she past, and when she saw him wave she stopped and walked over to the table instead of going to the bathroom.

She couldn't explain why she felt the need to befriend Eric, but she did know for sure that it was strictly platonic. In fact, he seemed to be more like a guide to the higher social class that Emily and Harry associated themselves with. If anything, he was like a tour guide or an older brother.

"Hey West Coast," Eric greeted while holding a can of soda in his hand. Gabriella looked around to see that everyone but the guys at the table before her was drinking out of teacups. "I want to introduce you to my friends and soon-to-be your friends." Eric motioned to the guy on his left and then continued around the circle. "This is Maine, Florida, Texas, California, Montana, and I'm Eric from Kansas."

Gabriella now understood why she was being called West Coast instead of a state name. There was already a California, and so there couldn't be two people named the same state.

"Hey. I'm West Coast…apparently."

"So you're the girl who one of us is supposed to hook up with?" Florida asked in a blunt manner before smiling in a friendly way.

Eric rolled his eyes. "I'm pretty sure our parents didn't say 'hook up'. They just want one of us to court you around while we're in town. They're hoping that you will take a liking to one of us," Eric explained.

"Anyone else at the table besides Eric have a girlfriend?" Gabriella asked out of curiosity.

Slowly Maine, Texas, and California raised their hands. That left only Florida and Montana to be single.

"As much fun as this has been, I'm going to go look for my boyfriend. He's around here somewhere I'm sure."

"The last we saw him, he was going into the bathroom. It looked as if his drink puked on him," Montana said with a wink.

Gabriella rolled her eyes as the guys at the table all shared a laugh. She looked at Eric who just shrugged his shoulders meekly. "I can go get him and tell him that you are looking for him?" he offered.

Gabriella shook her head. "No thanks. I'll just go in there myself."

Gabriella started walking away, not looking back when she heard Florida say in a slow tone, "But it's a dude's bathroom?"

"I think I got the stain out, but now I'll just have to wait until my pants dry. Thanks again for loaning me your shirt," Troy called to Chad who was in the stall of the bathroom.

"Why don't you just take off your wet pants and put them underneath the hand dryer. That way, the hot air will dry your pants faster."

Troy froze as he glanced up from looking at his pants which were even wetter now due to him soaking them with water. "Unless Chad's voice just changed, I have a feeling that you're standing behind me Brie?"

Troy slowly turned around, a blush coating his cheeks just as Chad stepped out of the stall wearing Troy's stained red polo.

Gabriella looked between the two with a raised eye brow. "Did I miss something here? Wasn't my very handsome boyfriend wearing the red polo and my best friend wearing the shirt that made him look like a marker?"

"Haha Gabs," Chad said dryly while washing his hands. "But Bolton over here was freaking out, and I'm just being a good friend by switching shirts with him. I offered my pants too, but then we both realized how stupid and weird that sounded."

Gabriella softly smiled at Troy, realizing just how much he wanted to impress her grandparents. "Chad," Gabriella spoke while maintaining eye contact with Troy. It was as if they were the only two in the whole world at the time. "Can you please leave us alone for a moment?"

He looked between the two. "Yeah. No problem."

It was when he left that Gabriella stepped forward and encircled her arms around Troy's waist. "Thank you so much for coming here today. I don't know if it said it yet, but you're a pretty amazing guy Troy, and I'm so grateful that you're here right now."

He hugged her back and all of a sudden having wet pants didn't seem like the worse thing in the world. "You don't have to thank me Brie. It's what boyfriends do."

Gabriella giggled. "You might think you had to come today, but you really didn't. You had a choice, and you chose to support me. And so now I'll support you."

"What do you mean?" Troy asked hesitantly. He pulled back to see Gabriella with a spark in her eye.

"I lo—" Gabriella bit her lip as her fingers subconsciously squeezed Troy's forming biceps. "I love that you're here, and just trust me. I know what I'm doing."

She couldn't believe that she almost slipped up. Gabriella hadn't even evaluated her feelings for Troy yet in the sense of actually loving him, and so to just throw the words out in the open was like suicide. She wasn't sure how he would have reacted, and she sure as hell wasn't sure how she would have reacted. She had a feeling that she wouldn't have reacted in a good way if she accidentally told him that she loved him.

* * *

Emily and Harry were in the midst of talking to Carlos and Lauren over by the ice sculptures when Harry spotted Troy and Gabriella making their way out of the bathroom together.

"Emily, I think we need a new plan."

Emily stopped talking and all four adults looked over to the couple who were walking towards them. Troy's pants were still wet while Chad's shirt nearly blinded onlookers who dared to look at the boy. Gabriella smiled sweetly while coming to a stop before the adults. Her new dress nearly soaked from the waist down. She was just glad that there was green material underneath the cream colored fabric or else her dress would have been practically see-through.

"Oh my," Emily stated as she looked at her distraught granddaughter.

"Gabriella, what happened? And why are you both soaked?" Carlos asked.

Gabriella ignored her father for the time being. She would have to tell him later on about why she no longer wanted to ever have tea with these people again.

"Emily and Harry," Gabriella directed to them. "You guys are a part of this social class who get away with money and good looks, and I'm sorry if my background doesn't live up to your expectations, but you two don't know me."

"Gabriella, what has gotten into you?" Carlos asked before his daughter could cause anymore damage.

"No, let her continue," Lauren said before giving Gabriella an encouraging smile.

"I come from a mother and father who have worked their hardest in providing for me. And now after long years of work my father has created this local business which everyone loves. We're part of the middle class who work for people like you two. And if hard work and a good attitude aren't enough to be accepted into your idiotic group, then Troy and I want nothing to do with you two."

Gabriella glanced back at Troy who was only a step behind her. She felt uncomfortable as she could feel more peoples' eyes on her, and she knew right away that they definitely drew in the attention of their friends—they were soaking wet, and so any curious person would watch.

She turned to look at a shocked Emily and Harry. "Troy and I are a couple. If you don't like that then that's too bad. If anything, you should be praising him and trying to replace me, and not the other way around. I came from New Mexico with a lot of mistakes and regrets, and if you feel like you need your stupid private investigator to approve of me before accepting me yourself, then I don't see the need of me fitting into your picture perfect family."

Gabriella finally looked around as she tried to think of something else to say, but nothing came to mind as she looked into Taylor's, Sharpay's, and Chad's eyes. And then she saw the boys in the corner and Eric smiling at her. But then she felt Troy put his hand on the small of her back.

"It was nice meeting you Mr. and Mrs. Richards. I look forward to future family dinners," Troy said before leading Gabriella away from the scene.

Emily opened her mouth to say something, but then closed it. She then proceeded to open it again only to exclaim one thing.

"Why didn't anyone tell me that she was in love with him!"


	27. Bo Bennett

**Author's Note-Thanks so much to everyone who is reviewing. I feel like I procrastinated so much on this chapter. But here it is and please don't murder me with reviews after you read this. I promise I have reasons on why I wrote this chapter. Also, thanks to everyone who is reviewing. And espeically thanks to whirlergirl who always makes me smile when I read her reviews, and although this isn't the most happiest chapter, I still want to dedicate this chapter to her because her review totally made me smile and laugh. I always love it when people use quotes from my story in their review. I like to know what people like to hear. **

_

* * *

_

_"A rejection is nothing more than a necessary step in the pursuit of success." Bo Bennett_"

Harry, Lauren, and Carlos all looked at Emily as if she were crazy. Luckily, Carlos thought, Gabriella and Troy were out of hearing range and already near Troy's parked car in the parking lot, and everyone else at the tea party were too far away to hear Emily.

"Mom," Lauren was the first to approach the subject, "Gabriella doesn't love Troy. They only met this summer."

"Plus, she's way too young to love someone¸ and can I please ask someone to fill me in on why my daughter was so unexpectedly rude," Carlos said.

Lauren grabbed his hand in a soothing motion. "I'll explain later. I promise."

Emily rolled her eyes. "It doesn't matter when she met him. Love can happen at any time in any circumstance. Just ask your father Lauren. We fell in love within a week of knowing each other." Emily looked around at all the people who were still watching them, but could not hear them from a distance. "I would have focused my attention on helping Troy blend in more if I knew Gabriella was in love with him."

"She's only known him this summer mom," Lauren said again. "She does not love him!"

"Young love," Emily said blissfully, "Is such a magical thing. And although she might not have said it yet, she will soon. And don't worry, Troy will respond because he is in love with your daughter, Carlos."

Emily walked away with a smile on her face, ready to confront her friends at the tea party. Lauran and Carlos looked at her as if she were crazy, leaving Harry with an appreciative smile on his face.

"Your mother is right Lauren," he said with amazement, focused on his wife's every step. She never ceased to amaze him. "We're sorry for trying to set Gabriella up. Tomorrow night, before we leave, we would like to have dinner with Gabriella and Troy. You and Carlos are more than welcomed to join us."

"Dad," Lauren warned before Carlos cut her off.

"We can eat at the restaurant. Would eight o'clock work for you and Emily, sir?" Carlos asked.

"Do you realize what they just tried to do to your daughter?" Lauren fired back. "They tried to sabotage her relationship! S-A-B-O-T-A-G-E! They meant to ruin her relationship with Troy Lauren pointed out in an excited manner. "They were pure evil tonight."

"Honestly Lauren, your mother and I do not know where you got your dramatics from," Harry said before speaking to Carlos, "And yes, eight sounds perfect."

"Are you ever going to ask your daughter and Troy? Or are you just going to surprise them tomorrow morning?"

Carlos grinned while pressing a kiss to the side of Lauren's head. "Neither. I'm going to surprise them tonight."

* * *

Gabriella was still steaming from her confrontation with Emily when they pulled up to her house in Troy's truck. Troy eased his truck into his driveway, turning it off quietly. He slowly wrapped his hand around Gabriella's, a small smile on his face.

"So, that was interesting. I feel kinda bad that you had to say all that stuff to your new grandma," Troy admitted.

"Deep down I think I knew that a confrontation was going to happen," Gabriella confessed with a small blush. She looked down at their joined hands and brought Troy's up to her mouth. She lightly kissed the back of his palm while she let the warmth of his skin warm her.

"How do you figure?" He asked with a husky voice, clearing his throat so that Gabriella knew that he was concentrating on their conversation and now the way her lips felt on his skin.

"Well, Lauren and I were getting along okay, which is weird, and it was like a sign or something that something was going to go wrong. All good things can't last," Gabriella pointed out.

"They can last if they're worth fighting for," Troy countered softly. "Brie," Troy said randomly, knowing that now was the time to ask her, "Let's do something this Friday."

"Like a date?" Gabriella asked while biting her lip.

"Yeah," Troy grinned from ear to ear. "Like a date."

"I'll have to schedule you in," she teased before leaning in closer to Troy absent mindlessly. "So what will we do for our date?"

"If I told you I would have to kill you," Troy joked before turning serious again. "I want to keep it a surprise, but I promise you that it'll be great."

"I trust you, but please Troy, do not spend a lot of money or anything. Let's keep it simple and just enjoy each other, okay?"

"I wish I could promise you that, but I'm willing to treat us for the night. I think we both deserve having a bit of fun." Troy brought his mouth closer to Gabriella's, slowly letting his mouth closer over the top of hers.

Gabriella wasn't shy in deepening the kiss, moving so that she was leaning over the joined seats so that she was practically on top of Troy, her hands going up to run through his hair. When Troy started peppering kisses down her throat Gabriella's last controlled thoughts ran through her mind, and her fingers stopped their ministrations on his head. "Troy…should we be doing this outside?"

"Probably not," Troy grunted while his fingers started to make their way to the bottom of her dress, trying to grip the hem so that he could push it up, in hopes of getting under.

The tapping on the window of Troy's truck made both teenagers pull apart. Gabriella hit her head while scrambling to her own seat again, breathing heavily while trying to see in the dark who was knocking on the window.

"Hello Lauren," Troy said while rolling down his window. He ran his hand through his hair, hoping that it wasn't too disheveled.

Lauren looked stiff while she took in the two kids' appearances. Gabriella almost wanted to say that she was mad, but then again, Lauren had no right to be mad. She wasn't married to Carlos yet and she definitely wasn't Gabriella's mother, and so Lauren had no right to judge and get mad at Gabriella for making out with her boyfriend.

"Carlos and I decided to head home from tea early. In fact, I actually have something to ask you guys." She looked more at Gabriella as she noticed the mark on Gabriella's neck. "My mother and father want to have dinner with you two tomorrow."

"Just us?" Gabriella practically exclaimed. Her eyes went wide as she could only imagine what Emily had to say to her about her behavior that day.

"Carlos and I were invited too. There's no way that we would let you two kids face my parents by yourselves." Lauren smiled for the first time. "After you spoke to my mother today she finally realized that she can't just meddle in peoples' lives."

"Is she mad?" Gabriella solemnly asked. Lauren didn't miss how Troy's hand dropped to Gabriella's thigh to squeeze gently in comfort. "Because I didn't mean to make her mad. I should probably speak to her before she leaves." Gabriella then turned to Troy, remembering that this wasn't just her choice to make. "Do you want to go to dinner, because I totally understand if you wouldn't?"

"Well I did tell her that I looked forward to future dinners. I guess tomorrow is the future," Troy mused before looking at Gabriella fully. "Yeah, I'll go. It can't be that bad if Lauren and your dad are going to be there too." Troy then added, "Also, Eric isn't going to be there and so Emily can't play matchmaker."

"Hey," Gabriella chided lightly, "I thought you were okay with that. You know I would never get with Eric."

Troy nodded his head, not saying anything to Gabriella's words. He then turned to Lauren who was watching the two teenagers skeptically. He had never seen her this serious before as he was used to seeing her with a smile and cheerful bounce in her step, and now she looked more like an angry parent.

"Yeah, we'll go to dinner. It can't be worse than tonight, can it?" He joked lightly.

Lauren cracked a small smile, not wanting to come off as a bitch. "Yeah, it should be okay. Now I'm going inside, and Gabriella you should too. We have an early morning tomorrow. You said that you would go shopping with me and my sister for the wedding, remember?"

Gabriella scrunched her face into confusion. She remembered agreeing to go shopping, but she did not know why Lauren was so concerned for her to come inside right away. After all, she was only with Troy who would take good care of her.

"Yeah, I'll be right in," she decided to say reluctantly.

Lauren walked away from the truck but still stayed out on the driveway, waiting for Gabriella to come.

Gabriella sighed while looking at Troy. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow. And if at anytime you want to back out of dinner, than just tell me. I so owe you," Gabriella said. She then looked behind herself and glared a little. "I guess I should go. Lauren is waiting."

"Okay," Troy agreed. "But a kiss first."

His two fingers reached out and turned Gabriella's head slightly so that she was looking at him again. He leaned down to connect their mouths once more; however, he pulled back, not wanting to create a show for Lauren. "Bye Brie."

When Gabriella stepped out of the vehicle, Lauren and she walked into the house silently. It wasn't until Lauren shut the door that Gabriella sensed they were alone.

"Where's my dad?"

"He had to run to the restaurant for some paperwork, but he'll be back soon. In the meantime, I thought we could talk." Lauren sat down on the couch, patting the spot next to her.

Gabriella uncomfortably took the seat next to her, wishing that she would have sat in the chair across from Lauren instead.

"What's up? If this is about you getting shitty about the things I said to your mom then I'm sorry. I won't apologize, but I'll talk to her about it to make sure things are cool between us," Gabriella said quickly. She then smiled, glad that she had that off of her chest. "Okay then, good talk," even though there was no conversation yet, "I guess I should get to bed now. We do have to get up early."

Lauren laid her hand on top of Gabriella's. "Not so fast Gabriella. I think you really know what this is about."

Gabriella was puzzled. "I really don't."

"Can I tell you a story, Gabriella? I promise it won't be long," Lauren reassured her.

Gabriella noticed the shift in Lauren again. She no longer looked upset or angry, but instead, she looked concerned. "I guess. If you want."

"When I was about your age, I was in love with this boy. I went to a private school and, of course, this boy, Derek, was full of money. His father did something with legal stuff, and I was convinced I was in love with his son. We had only dated a month when he told me that he loved me. I said it back right away."

Gabriella looked at Lauren with understanding. Gabriella couldn't help but think of her and Troy when Lauren continued with her story.

"It was that night that I lost my virginity. And it was a week after that Derek broke up with me for another girl who was more experienced." Lauren smiled weakly. "At the time I thought the world was ending. I was so devastated and of course I couldn't tell my parents or else they would punish me for having sex in the first place."

"He sounds like a jackass," Gabriella bluntly said. She now knew where Lauren was going with this story, and even though sex was an uncomfortable conversation, she'd rather have it with her than her father.

"He was the school's most popular boy," Lauren concluded before the glossiness in her eyes disappeared and she came back into reality. "So what I want to talk about is your physical relationship with Troy. I guess I was just shocked to see you two in such a heated lip lock. Pretty soon things might get even…more physical…but I want to let you know that sex is not a light topic. It changes things in a relationship."

Gabriella looked down at the ground. "I hate to break it to you, but I'm not a virgin. I haven't been for a while now."

"Oh," Lauren said with surprise. "You aren't?"

"Nope," Gabriella shook her head. "I know all about sex."

"With Austin?" Lauren asked.

"Austin, and…two other guys… even though everyone back at home thinks that there's more guys," Gabriella nearly whispered, feeling ashamed at the information. She hadn't really given it much thought, but now that they were talking about it, she knew that she would have to tell Troy if the chance of them having sex ever came up. "I'm kind of wishing that I was a virgin still."

"I'm guessing that Austin wasn't your first since you had just broken up with him before moving here?" Lauren asked as she tried to rework her conversation that she had planned to have with Gabriella. But seeing as how Gabriella wasn't a virgin, then she had to rethink everything she had planned.

"I'd rather not talk about this," Gabriella said. "If and when Troy and I have sex, I'll make sure to talk to him first, but we're both teenagers. We're going to be doing this stuff. You can't possibly stop us."

"You're right. I guess I'm just going to have to trust you to make the right decision," Lauren gently took Gabriella's hand. "You can talk to me if you want. I won't go running to your father with this or anything, so you know that you can tell me anything."

"I don't have anything to say," Gabriella spoke, not meaning to sound rude, but she didn't want to confide in Lauren. "We might be getting along, but I'm only doing that because you make my father happy. I tell Taylor, who is my best friend, everything, and you're not going to replace her when she goes home." Gabriella stood up while pulling her hand away from Lauren.

"Gabriella," Lauren stated, standing up too. "I'm not trying to replace anyone. I just want you to be happy, and I know that everyone needs someone to talk to."

"Yeah, which is why I have Chad and Sharpay and everyone else who are my friends to talk to." Gabriella looked at Lauren once more that night. "You're just my dad's soon-to-be wife. You're not my friend, you're not my mother, and I'm certainly not going to talk to you about my sex life."

Gabriella turned around, headed up the stairs, and went to her bedroom.

* * *

Gabriella found that it was ironic to be standing outside Lucille's shop. Of all the places in Cannary, California, Emily had to be shopping at Lucille's place.

Gabriella took a deep breath and went through the door. "Emily?" Gabriella nearly whispered as to not disturb the other customers.

"Gabriella?" Lucille asked with surprise. A genuine smile overcame the older woman's face. "I'm surprised to see you here. I would have expected you to be at home getting ready for tonight."

Gabriella nodded her head. "Believe me, that's exactly where I want to be, but I have some business to take care of before dinner."

Lucille smiled sympathetically. "Troy told me what happened yesterday at tea. It shocked Jack and I that Troy ruined his shirt so bad that he had to switch with Chad. Sometimes I wonder what goes on in my son's head," Lucille gushed lightly.

Gabriella now understood that Troy did not tell his parents the whole story from the previous day.

"Right," she looked around, and nearly jumped out of her skin the moment she felt someone tough her upper back softly. "Jesus!"

"Hello darling," Emily greeted. "Hello, I'm Emily Richards. Gabriella's soon-to-be grandmother."

Lucille offered her hand which Emily accepted gracefully. "Hello. It's nice to meet you. I'm Lucille Bolton, Troy's mom, and owner of this store."

Emily didn't falter while she continued to smile brightly. Gabriella was surprised that Emily was such a great actress, but maybe she wasn't acting? Was it possible that Emily could actually be happy to meet Troy's mother?

"My husband, Harry, and I were happy that Troy was able to join us yesterday for tea. It was quite an interesting day, and of course, we're happy that he's joining us for dinner tonight. We look forward to getting to know him even more."

Lucille looked from Gabriella to Emily before commenting, "Troy said he had fun at tea. I was surprised because he was very nervous before going—Gabriella, you are not meant to repeat this to Troy or else he would kill me if he knew I was telling you—but he was surprisingly happy when he came home. He really enjoyed himself."

"You know what I just thought of?" Emily exclaimed with slight excitement. "Why don't you and your husband join us tonight also? I know that you two are close to Lauren and Carlos, and we would love to meet more of Lauren's friends. Plus, we do have the two kids in common."

"Emily—" Gabriella tried to cut in, thinking of a reason to keep Lucille and Jack from joining them, but nothing came to mind to say.

"I'll have to check with Jack, but I'm sure that he would love to go—that is if we're not intruding?"

"Nonsense," Emily said gleefully. "The more the merrier!"

"Is that the time?" Gabriella asked ignorantly. "Emily, we should really get going. Remember the appointment that we made?" Gabriella lied through her teeth.

Emily looked at Gabriella in a weird way. "Appointment? What—"

"Come on," Gabriella grabbed her arm lightly. She smiled at Lucille. "Bye Mrs. Bolton," Lucille looked sternly at Gabriella who blushed. "Sorry, I meant Lucille. We'll see you later tonight."

Gabriella quickly pulled Emily out of the store. "Ow, ow, ow!" Emily yelled once Gabriella released her arm. "I think you damaged my arm! How are you so strong?"

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "I'm not fooled by your charm towards Lucille. She's Troy's mom, and I can't believe you invited her to dinner!"

Emily looked shocked at Gabriella's outburst, acting as if nothing happened the day before. "Why wouldn't I invite her to dinner? Troy is obviously important to you and I would like to know as much as I can about Troy. I think we'll be seeing a lot of him if you continue to date him."

"No," Gabriella shook her head adamantly, completely forgetting the reason why she was talking to Emily in the first place. "I will be seeing him, but you won't! I don't get what's so hard to understand about me not wanting to be a part of another family! Lauren is not my mother and you are not my grandma!"

"Well you've been calling me that since I've arrived," Emily shot back, the same stubbornness in Gabriella was apparent in Emily's tone.

"I need to go," Gabriella said, but as she turned around to leave, Emily placed her arm on her shoulder to stop her.

"You came here to talk to me. What did you need to tell me?"

Gabriella shut her eyes while keeping her back to Emily. "I wanted to say that I wasn't sorry for what I said yesterday, but I'm sorry for how I bitched at you. I generally don't like creating a scene."

Gabriella broke free from Emily's grip, walking down the street, knowing that dinner that night probably wasn't going to go good.

* * *

"Dude," Chad started to say, "You're actually in love with her?"

"Yup," Troy confirmed. "I'm actually in love with her."

"Even after her grandmother basically tried breaking you guys up?" Chad asked, dribbling the basketball in his hand.

Troy was grinning from ear to ear. "Her grandma made it up to us by taking us all out to eat for dinner last night. She actually was very nice."

"And your parents went? I'm surprised that Lucille didn't give Emily a piece of her mind after the tea party," Chad said.

"I didn't tell my parents the whole story with the tea party, and I think Emily and Harry realized that once my parents said nothing about it. After, they just kind of accepted us and they all got along great."

"I still can't believe this!" Chad exclaimed happily. Troy looked at his friend after his random outburst with a confused look. Chad rolled his eyes at Troy's clueless stance. "You actually love Gabi. That's huge."

"I know."

* * *

"Why didn't you tell me that we were going to the beach? I would have brought my swimsuit," Gabriella joked lightly.

Troy flashed a smile before looking down at their joined hands. Her wrists were bare and he took that as a good sign. He could so easily slip the bracelet on now.

"Just wait Brie," Troy said smoothly. "I think you'll like this. I hope you like this anyways," Troy nervously said.

Gabriella could sense his hesitation as his hand tensed up. She smiled softly up at him before bringing his hand up to her mouth and pressing a kiss to it. "I'm sure I'll love…" Gabriella trailed off as her eyes finally looked forward and she saw the table that was set for two.

"It's not too much, is it?" Troy asked. He had set up a table with two candles to illuminate their surroundings. The water, which was usually a dark blue, gleamed a dark black as the moon also offered some light.

"It's beautiful," Gabriella breathed out. She took in the two silver platters, knowing that there was some type of food underneath. "Did you cook again? Because I'm starting to feel bad that you're always feeding me."

"You deserve to be cooked for," Troy murmured, and the seriousness in his voice startled Gabriella for a moment. She looked at him in awe, the realization of Troy's statement shining through his eyes. He smiled, clearing his throat to break the intense moment. "Go on, uncover your tray. I made your favorite."

Gabriella's eyes lit up even more while she raced to uncover her silver platter. Her eyes took in the bright yellow of the cheese and the hotdog on the side of the noodles. She licked her lips automatically.

"Macaroni and cheese with a side of hotdogs," Gabriella stated even though Troy already knew what he made. "My favorite meal with my favorite boy."

Troy chuckled while walking over to Gabriella and pulling out her chair that he set up an hour earlier. "Here you go," he offered. Gabriella sat down, and Troy pushed in her chair. He then proceeded to sit down himself right across from Gabriella. "We should probably start eating now before it gets cold. We would have more time to talk before eating, but _someone_ was running late," Troy said with mock frustration.

"I said I was sorry," Gabriella protested right away. "I went out for a run and I lost track of time."

"You know," Troy smiled while watching Gabriella's eyes scan the food set before her, "I would like to go running with you sometime. I think we'd make a good team."

Gabriella snorted. "I think we would try racing each other. I don't know how well that would work out."

"Are you afraid to lose?" Troy challenged with a smirk.

Gabriella was never one to shy away from a challenge. "Okay then Troy. I like to run a couple of miles each day. How about we go running tomorrow morning? Around seven before basketball and football camp?"

"Deal, now let's dig in before our food gets too cold."

* * *

"So this is going to be the nursery?" Zeke asked as Sharpay led him into the spare bedroom that was right next to her room.

They still hadn't talked about Sharpay cheating on Zeke, but the fact that Zeke willingly agreed to come over to Sharpay's house was a start in the right direction.

"Yeah. My mom said that once we find out the sex of the baby we can pick out paint and turn this guest room into a baby room." Sharpay sat down on the bed that was in the center of the room. She watched Zeke carefully, feeling the tension in the room. For once in their relationship she couldn't tell what he was thinking. "Zeke?" she patted the spot next to her and he hesitantly sat down next to her. "I need you to talk to me."

"I don't know what to say," Zeke whispered hoarsely. He thought he could just let her stew in her own mess, however, he wasn't expecting how hard it would be to look at her. He kept imagining Lucas's mouth on his girl, and Sharpay's hands running over Lucas's body. It disgusted him.

Sharpay slow reached her hand out and put it over Zeke's bare arm. "Just tell me what is on your mind."

He sighed before gradually thinking over his next words. "I thought facing you would be easier, but it isn't. You guys only kissed and just knowing that makes me feel like my whole world is falling apart."

"But it's not," Sharpay reassured him quickly. "I'm right here." Her fingers laced with his. "I'm not leaving you, I promise."

He kept his hand within her own. "I don't know if I can trust you anymore Sharpay," Zeke admitted.

Sharpay felt her heart breaking. "I'm sorry. I don't know what else to say, but I'm sorry. Just tell me what to do and I'll do it. I'll fix everything."

Zeke looked into her eyes and lightly stroked the side of her face. He carefully untangled himself from her and stood up. He looked down into her eyes and smiled sadly. "I know you're sorry. And I'm sorry for walking out, but I still need to clear my head before we talk about our baby."

* * *

During dinner Troy and Gabriella had talked, laughed, and joked around. Gabriella couldn't believe that Troy would go through all this trouble to give her a romantic dinner at the beach. They seemed to be the only ones around which made it even more romantic.

"You never told me that you and Chad climbed onto the schools roof," Gabriella said with shock. She couldn't believe some of the stories Troy was telling her, but it was fun learning more things about him, and she couldn't help but admit that the more she found out, the more she fell in love with him. Although, just thinking about being in love with Troy scared her a little, she was starting to get a little used to the idea.

Troy grinned. "I have to keep some things a secret. I'm a man of many mysteries." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a blue jewelry box. He held it above the table, watching Gabriella intently as she registered what he was holding. "Like this for example."

He offered her the box, Gabriella slowly accepting it. "Troy," she spoke but trailed off. She didn't know what to think as her fingers slowly ran over the blue velvet box that fit perfectly in her palm. Gabriella thought that he had to be joking around with her, but the moment she opened the box she gasped. She recognized it instantly. Even though she had never seen the design in a bracelet form, she still recognized the pattern as she remembered first spotting the necklace at Lucille's store.

"How did you know I wanted this?" Gabriella asked. "Your mom said that she personally made the necklace, and now…wow." Gabriella took the bracelet out of the box and held it up with delight.

"Do you like it?" Troy asked.

"Yes," she said instantly. A small blush coated her cheeks as Gabriella realized how fast her answer came, but when her eyes caught sight of the piece of jewelry again she couldn't help but keep her eyes intently on the bracelet. "I love it."

Troy wished Gabriella had said _I love you_ but he would take what he could get. He didn't really have other plans for the night, and so the thought of telling her his feelings were completely unknown to him. He didn't know if he would reveal his true feelings or not and so he was just going to see how the night ended, and if the perfect moment came, then, and only then, would Troy say the three most unforgettable words.

"Let me help you put it on," Troy offered, taking the item back so that he could clasp it around Gabriella's tiny wrist. She held out her arm, her eyes connecting with Troy's. He slowly put it around her limb, his knuckles brushing her skin. Immediately the heat rushed through both of their bodies.

"It's um…." Gabriella stuttered while withdrawing her hand. "it's…thank you."

Troy stood up and walked around the table so that he was near Gabriella. He held out his hand in offering. "Dance with me," he requested quietly.

"There's no music," Gabriella stated, although she still took his hand.

"I guess we'll just have to change that." He bent down and reached under his chair that he was sitting in. He produced a small radio and expertly turned it on so that he could tune into one of the local radio stations. He looked over his shoulder while playing with the knobs on the device. "Now there is. Come on Brie."

She allowed him to put his hands on her lower back, gently pushing her tank top up so that his hands could come into contact with her bare back. Gabriella wrapped her arms around his neck, smiling up at him before laying her head down on his shoulder, swaying gently to the soft song playing.

* * *

"A handsome boy shouldn't be eating alone. What's up?" Brooke asked, sitting down next to Jason at the diner's counter.

Jason pushed the food around on his plate with his fork. He didn't have to glance at Brooke to know that it was indeed her. "What the fuck do you want? I thought you would be back in California by now."

"I've decided to stay until I'm needed back home," Brooke said while smiling with undecided truth in her eyes.

Jason snorted at her vague answer. "And when is that going to be? When the next boy toy you're interested in comes back and wants you to suck his cock?"

Brooke glared. She was only trying to be nice to Jason. She wasn't oblivious to the situation Jason was in, and so when she saw him sitting at the diner alone, she decided to keep him company. Brooke wasn't that heartless where she would pass up the opportunity to comfort a handsome boy.

"No. In fact, I think I'll be going home real soon. It's just a matter of time before someone is admitted to the hospital," she defended herself, thankful that she didn't use anyone's name in her accidental snappy comment.

"Hospital?" Jason asked, for the first time turning in his seat to actually look at Brooke. "Who's in the hospital?"

"No one…yet," Brooke muttered before standing up and brushing herself off. "I better get going. I see that you have a lot of moping to do."

"I'm not moping," Jason insisted.

Brooke rolled her eyes. "Whatever. I thought you were the fun one out of the group, but obviously Kelsi has your mind twisted. I'll see you around."

Jason watched Brooke walk to the door, wondering if he was going to regret his next move.

"Wait," he called out. Brooke stopped walking, but she kept her back turned towards him. She smirked in victory as she knew that Jason was going to call her back. "What are you doing tonight?"

"I don't know," Brooke said with a sigh. "I was thinking of heading over to the clubs that surround this town."

"But you're a minor," Jason pointed out bluntly.

Brooke looked over her shoulder. "So? You'd be surprised with how far money can get you."

"It's kind of dangerous to be walking around by yourself, especially since you're a beautiful girl. A stranger could take advantage of you."

Brooke turned around fully now. "You want to come Cross? It's not a date, just to let you know, but you're right. I shouldn't go to a strip club alone."

"Strip club?" Jason's eye brows shot up in surprise.

"Yup." Brooke grinned. "I hear they have male and female dancers. You want to join me?"

Jason had a decision to make. He could either follow the devil on his shoulder and go with Brooke, or he could follow the angel on his other shoulder and sit at the diner alone.

Jason shrugged on his jacket. "What the hell. What do I have to lose?"

"Nice choice," Brooke said cheerfully, latching onto his arm while they left the restaurant.

* * *

At least four songs had passed and Troy was growing antsy. The way Gabriella would subtly play with the little hairs at the back of his neck, and the way her body touched his, set him on fire. He couldn't think straight as he tried his hardest to keep his hands from traveling to inappropriate areas.

Every time he pressed a kiss to the top of her head he felt her press a kiss to his covered chest. He would rub her back and she would slowly run her fingers over the buttons of his shirt. "Brie," he moaned while nuzzling his nose down the side of her head, cradling her soft curls with one of his hands.

She heard the want and desire in Troy's tone. "Yes?" She whispered, pressing kisses up his neck. By now she decided to just stop swaying so that she could steady herself while standing on her toes so that she could reach his jaw.

He leaned in and connected their lips, fireworks going off between their bodies. Hands clawed at one another while each person tried to fight for dominance. Troy was winning, always being a step ahead of Gabriella, however, it was Troy who managed to rip his mouth away from her to catch his breath.

"I can't," Gabriella panted the negative words, alarm bells going off in Troy's head, "…I can't keep standing in these shoes while we're on top of sand. They're killing my feet."

"I can fix that," Troy murmured. He dragged his mouth against Gabriella's open neck before crouching down to the ground, reaching underneath the table again to pull out a blanket. He started to spread it out, Gabriella helping by taking a corner of the blanket to lie down also.

"You just have everything conveniently under the table, don't you?" Gabriella giggled.

Troy smirked. "Yup. Now get your pretty ass over here."

Gabriella crawled over on her knees, a playful smile adorning her face. "Is that an order?" She asked.

"It's a demand," Troy hushed before he claimed her as his again, his mouth coming down to crush her lips. Gabriella's fingers worked swiftly while undoing his buttons, and soon she was pushing the material away from his chest, onto the sandy beach, forgotten for the moment.

Troy's tongue flicked out of his mouth, wanting access to Gabriella's warm mouth. His body was starting to react to Gabriella's wandering hands, and he was doing everything he could not to rip the tank top away from her body. Instead, he had opted for a more reasonable approach and slowly pushed the straps down her arms, noticing for the first time that she was wearing a strapless bra underneath her maroon top.

When air became necessary again they both pulled back and for the first time since the kiss started Troy was able to fully take Gabriella's appearance in. She had flushed cheeks, her top was crinkled, bunching up around the middle of her slim torso, and she was panting just as much as he was.

"You look beautiful," Troy whispered, shivering slightly from the light breeze. "If I'm starting to get cold then you must be freezing."

"I have too many clothes on to be _that_ cold," Gabriella laughed. "But there are ways to warm me up."

Troy's hands slowly went to the bottom hem of her top, his eyes never looking away from Gabriella just in case he saw any hesitation in them. He didn't want to pressure her, especially since they were on a beach—granted no one had been seen in at least an hour.

He brought the tank top over Gabriella's head to be thrown carelessly with his own. Troy tried breathing at a steady rhythm, trying to distract his mind from Gabriella and her appearance at the moment, but just knowing that she was his, turned him on and he couldn't help if his member kept getting harder and harder.

"I want you so much," Troy breathed out. He went in for another kiss, but Gabriella pulled back. He looked at her with confusion, quickly looking over her appearance again to make sure that he didn't accidentally hurt her. He was about to ask her what was wrong, but Gabriella's next request caught him off guard.

"Show me how much," she whispered. In that moment Gabriella had never felt so vulnerable. This was the first time that she had ever requested sex from a boy. Sure, she had slept with Austin, but that was when he first initiated it. Also, she had slept with two others, but once again, she had never been so blunt about wanting to have sex. It was always the guy requesting, and so right now, Gabriella felt more exposed than ever.

In the back of Troy's mind he knew what she was talking about, but yet, his thought process wouldn't let him believe that he heard his girlfriend talking about having sex. "Are you talking about what I think you're talking about?"

"It's perfect tonight," Gabriella explained. "The moon is out, you made a perfect dinner, and we've been enjoying ourselves, haven't we?" Gabriella really wasn't planning on having sex that night, but she spoke with such honesty that Troy's heart pounded beneath his chest.

"Come here," Troy coaxed.

"Yeah?" Gabriella moved closer while Troy's body pushed up against her. Together, they seemed to be thinking the same thing as Troy laid Gabriella down on the blanket so that he was hovering over her. She was smiling up at him while he smirked down at her.

He pressed kisses to her bare skin, making his way to her chest that was still covered with her bra. Troy wanted to make Gabriella as hot and bothered as he was. There was no going back once they both admitted that they wanted to take the next step in their relationship.

Troy kissed his way down her stomach, and then back up again. He was having trouble multitasking already as he could feel Gabriella's hands in his hair, running down his back, and then finally one of her hands stayed stationary over his beating heart.

He thought that it was odd that she would keep her hand there, and so that made him pull back from the crook of her neck and look down at her. And it was when their eyes connected that he spoke three words.

"I love you."

Gabriella's other hand stopped moving in his hair as her eyes widened in surprise. In fact, Troy noticed with nerves, Gabriella's whole body stopped moving as he swore he couldn't even hear her breathing.

"What did you say?" Gabriella stuttered, the heat rising to her cheeks, making it hard for her to concentrate on the information he was providing.

"I love you," he said more confidently before his smile dropped. His brows crinkled inwards as he tried to read Gabriella's facial expressions. Troy had felt the moment. They were about to have sex and he had felt this undeniable attraction to her, and Troy knew that it was only consumed with love. "I'm in love with you."

"Troy," Gabriella shushed him, "Just because I wanted to have sex doesn't mean that you have to tell me that you're in love with me." She wasn't mad, although she was a little startled, but ultimately she wasn't mad or scared. She thought that it was too soon to be in love with one another—which is why she didn't say anything in the bathroom during tea- and that Troy was only declaring his said love because that's what he thought she wanted to hear. "You don't have to say that. You already have me underneath you," Gabriella pointed out lightly to defuse the small tension.

If they weren't lying in the sand together, about to take the next step in their commitment and Troy had told her that he was in love with her, than Gabriella would have believed him. She knew how guys acted, and Troy was no different. They would be willing to say anything in order to strip a girl down. But Gabriella didn't want to hear it. She was already Troy's and there would be no point in making up such things like being in love with one another.

Yes, she was in love with him. She had time to analyze her feelings for him the night before, but she wasn't sure Troy was in love with her given the time he said it and the things they were going to do.

"I do love you Brie," Troy insisted. "You've had me captivated ever since you came back to Cannary." He nuzzled his nose against her skin, Gabriella tensing up slightly. He pulled back with confusion once more. "What's wrong?"

"I don't think I can have sex with you tonight if you keep saying that. Can you please get off of me?" Gabriella waited for Troy to move, and once he had she reached for her tank top, pulling it on over her head. "It's late. We should head home. I don't want my dad to worry."

Troy's face fell as he watched Gabriella gather her long forgotten shoes. "You don't believe me?" There was no denying the hurt in his voice.

Gabriella sadly looked over her shoulder, offering Troy his shirt. "How can I believe you?" She questioned back. Her force wasn't enough to indicate that a fight was happening, but there was thick tension forming between the two. "We were going to have sex and you just blurt out that you love me? I get that you were caught up in the moment or something but stop repeating it."

"Fine," Troy relented. "You're right. I just got caught up in the moment. Come on," he started to put his shirt on, "I'll take you home now."

He started to walk towards the car, Gabriella staying in her place. "Troy?"

"Yeah?" He stopped walking to look at her.

"What about the table? We can't just leave it here."

"After I drop you off I'll come back and clean this shit up. Now come on. You don't want your dad to worry, do you?" Troy asked, holding out his hand for Gabriella to take. She looked down at his offering and then back up at his tense face. She slowly put her small hand within his, feeling shocks erupt throughout her arm.

* * *

"Thank you Troy. Tonight was perfect and I really do love this bracelet," Gabriella said quietly. The car ride had been quiet, and she felt like a bad kid in class, getting scolded by the teacher for talking.

Troy nodded his head numbly. "We still are going running tomorrow morning?"

"You still want too?" Gabriella asked back. She felt her insides churning when he didn't look at her. "Please look at me. I don't want you to be mad at me. I don't want to fight with you because then we might lose what we have with each other."

"Hey," Troy chided while turning to look at her. He took in her glossed over eyes and sighed, "I'm not mad at you. I'm just thinking of how this night could have been different. Right now we could have been on the beach still, kissing, hugging, and touching each other. And yes, I still want to go running with you." He reached over and put his hand to the back of her head, gripping her curls. He pulled her closer and enclosed her mouth with his own.

"I'll see you tomorrow then," Gabriella said when they both pulled back, "bright and early before everyone else is up."

Gabriella got out of Troy's car, slowly walking to her front door, looking over her shoulder every once in a while. However, once she did reach the inside of her house she felt another eerie silence.

'"Dad?" She called out as she saw that only the kitchen lights were on. "Lauren?" She tried again, and it was then she heard a shuffle in the kitchen. Gabriella would have called out Taylor's name also, but she knew that Taylor was with Kelsi, Lucas, and Chad for the night.

"Gabriella, we're in the kitchen," her dad's normally strong voice called out.

Gabriella didn't want o follow her dad's wavering voice, but she did anyways. When she entered the room she saw the dreadful faces of Lauren and her dad. "What's up?" She questioned.

Her dad stood up slowly, his eyes never leaving his daughter's face. "I'm so sorry Gabs," he started to say as Gabriella quickly looked at Lauren who was staring intently down at the counter. "We just received a phone call from your mom."

The conversation with Brooke reentered Gabriella's mind and she felt her body go numb.

"It's bad, isn't it?" She whispered with fear. "It's grandpa."

Carlos didn't bother asking Gabriella how she already knew, but instead, he walked towards his daughter and engulfed her in a hug. "I'm so sorry."

Gabriella couldn't stop the tears from falling.


	28. Anonymous

**Author's Note-I am so sorry for not updating sooner. Tennis started, and then getting ready for school has taken over, and now just life in general is starting to become more hectic. But please don't give up on this story. I promise I'll keep updating. I want to say thanks for all the reviews last chapter, and I know that in this chapter there isn't a lot of exciting things, but very important scenes do take place, espeically the ending of the chapter, but you'll have to read the whole thing in order to reach the end. **

* * *

_"The hardest thing to do is to watch the one you love, love someone else." Anonymous_

* * *

Gabriella had never packed a bag so quickly in her life. She didn't know how long she would be staying in Albuquerque. She didn't know where she would be staying. And she most definitely didn't know how she would be getting there, but nothing mattered. She would hitchhike if it meant getting to New Mexico within the next ignored the telephone ringing in the background as she threw a couple pairs of jeans in her bag and then swiftly zipped her duffel bag shut. She had shirts, jeans, underwear, and bras all securely in her bag. Nothing really mattered besides her clothes as she could always buy a new toothbrush in Albuquerque.

Gabriella nearly ran down the stairs, skipping two at a time as she came to a stop in the kitchen. She saw that her dad was on the phone, figuring that it had something to do with her grandpa being in the hospital, however, she heard her father mention the restaurant and insurance. She crinkled her eyes in confusion as she briefly looked at Lauren who was biting her lower lip with nerves.

It seemed to take her father forever to hang up the phone, when in reality, it was only two minutes. Gabriella looked at him expectedly, ready for him to tell her that she could drive to her old home by herself. If she didn't get on the road soon then she wouldn't make it as early as possible.

"That was the restaurant," Carlos spoke calmly, although there was a distance in his eyes. A distance that said he had to make a decision. "There was a fire. Something with the oven igniting and faulty wiring. I guess it was bad."

"Oh Carlos," Lauren said with a sigh.

Carlos pinched the bridge of his nose. "Gabi, the plan Lauren and I came up with was that I was going to drive you down to Albuquerque myself, but…they need me here for insurance purposes."

"Okay. I'll go by myself. If I leave now then I can make it there by one in the afternoon tomorrow. That's not a problem," she spoke fast. "My cars already filled with gas, and I'll only have to stop like once or twice."

"No," Carlos's voice was even and sturdy. It both startled Gabriella and scared her a little.

"I can't not go, dad," Gabriella said back with just as much anger and determination. "He is my grandfather, and mom needs me."

"I know," Carlos whispered as if he was giving Gabriella up as his only daughter. "That's why—"

"I'll go," Lauren whispered. She glanced unevenly between Gabriella and Carlos as if she interrupted a father-daughter moment. "I'll go," she said louder now. "You have the restaurant to worry about and I'll keep an eye on Gabriella. After all, she can't go alone. Something bad could happen."

Carlos and Lauren shared a special smile as Gabriella couldn't care less if Lauren was coming. She just wanted to hit the road and never look back—at least for the next few days she didn't want to think about Cannary and her time spent there.

* * *

"Dude, this is fucking ridiculous. I can't believe this happened," Chad complained as he rubbed sleep from his eyes.

Troy looked at his friend who had called him at five thirty in the morning. Troy had been planning on getting up early, but he didn't want to get up that early. "What is ridiculous is that we're up and at a work meeting at six in the morning."

All the employees were sat around Carlos's living room. It was somewhat small as everyone tried to squeeze in and find a place to sit down early in the morning.

"Well Carlos wanted to talk to everyone before the restaurant was planned to open today." Chad was referencing the fact that the morning shift for some people started at eight o'clock so that everything was prepared for the day. "He sounded really upset on the phone. Almost too upset to be just talking about the restaurant. Maybe something else happened?"

"Maybe it was one of us who started it?" Adam suggested as he took the chair on Chad's other side. "But you're right Chad, when Carlos called me he sounded really upset and kind of irritated."

Troy glanced at Adam and couldn't help but feel slightly reserved around him. Ever since Gabriella had come back to Cannary, Troy didn't like that Adam seemed to be around whenever Troy was at the restaurant. Also, he didn't like that whenever Gabriella seemed to stop down at the restaurant to visit him, then Adam always seemed to conveniently pop up.

"Who was working last night?" Chad asked, but it was never answered since Carlos entered the room and everyone went silent.

"Okay everyone," Carlos called out with bags underneath his eyes. Troy sat up straighter in his chair, not because he wanted to impress his boss, but because he wanted to see Carlos better. It was fairly obvious with his appearance that something was wrong. "The Chief of the fire department said that the restaurant's structure is stable and we will all be able to enter within twenty-four hours. So that's really good news."

"Did they say how the fire started?" One of the many waitresses asked.

Carlos rubbed his temple before looking at everyone in the room. "Chief Burling said that it was most likely faulty wiring in the system, but they do know that it started in the kitchen, near the stove. We'll know more information by tomorrow morning or tonight."

"So everyone has the day off," Chad muttered so that only Adam and Troy heard, but Troy was too busy to comment. He was straining his neck around the room to see if Gabriella, Taylor, or Lauren was around. "What the fuck are you doing?" Chad whispered harshly to Troy as he took in his friend who was squirming in his seat as if he had ants in his pants.

"Where's Tay? I don't see her, Brie, or Lauren."

"Taylor had the opening shift at Fred's. She gets off around ten today."

"Now, I know that a lot of people were scheduled to work today, and they will continue to work their shifts," Carlos announced. "Unfortunately, we are supposed to cater a graduation party, and that is why some of you were coming in early. I have already talked too many of my neighbors and personal friends, and they have all agreed to let us use their kitchens."

"I think he's talking about our houses," Adam whispered. After all, Adam lived down the street from Troy, Chad, and Gabriella.

"Never mind, I don't have tonight free," Chad grumbled.

"I'm dividing everyone up into four squads. Next door, is the Danforth's house, which is where squad one will be. Over there we will prepare the meats. They have a very nice kitchen and a big oven that will fit everything. Squad two will be at the Bolton house. Over there will be the soups and salad preparation. Squad three will be down the street at Adam's house. They will be preparing the side dishes and pizzas. There's not that many pizzas that the graduation party wanted, but we need at least six. And then squad four will be at my house preparing all the desserts. Questions?"

"Where are we getting the food for this?" The same woman asked who spoke up before.

"I have already sent the morning managers to the store to pick up everything that we will need. They should be back in an hour. And then we'll see how it goes today."

People started leaving the room, and soon Carlos' house, but Troy stayed behind with Chad waiting in the doorway.

"Carlos?" Troy asked hesitantly. He couldn't help but be curious if Gabriella was upstairs. He was a little anxious with how everything went the night before. He couldn't help but worry about the words he spoke to Gabriella. He didn't regret them, but he did regret how he told her.

"Hey Troy," Carlos greeted with a smile. "What a surprise this was."

"Yeah," Troy agreed easily. "Is Gabriella around? I know it's early, but we decided to go running this morning."

Carlos looked more disturbed than ever now. "Troy," he sighed, "I don't know how to say this, but…her and Lauren had to leave for Albuquerque. Gabriella's grandfather had a heart attack yesterday. We got the call last night when she came home, and so Lauren is driving her back to her mother."

Troy hung onto every word that Carlos spoke. Troy felt like he could only imagine Gabriella's pain. He knew that Gabriella was close to her grandparents, and so something like this could never be a good thing.

"You can try her cell phone, but I don't think you'll get through. They've only been calling from Lauren's phone, and so I don't really know for sure if Gabriella actually has hers."

Troy nodded numbly. He wasn't mad that Gabriella didn't tell him. He was too worried about her to ever be mad.

* * *

Troy had never felt this way before. He had never really known excruciating worry. Sure, he had felt hurt and anger when his parents divorced and he felt even more sadness when his mother passed away, but now he was just pure worried. In ways, he couldn't believe that Gabriella just went to Albuquerque without telling anyone of her friends. It should have pissed him off, but he couldn't be mad at her as he probably would have done the same thing. But on the other hand, Troy had a feeling that if anything were to go wrong back at her old home then Gabriella would be the first one to go running back to fix the problem. When she was determined and upset she could set her mind to anything.

Troy knocked on Chad's bedroom door, knowing that since the door was closed he could possibly be with Taylor, which is who Troy needed to see the most.

"Mom, I told you that Taylor is not hungry!" Chad fumed as he threw the door open, not expecting to come face to face with Troy.

Troy couldn't even smirk like he would have before hearing the news of Gabriella's grandpa. "Dude, Tay's here, right?"

"Of course," Chad stuttered stupidly. He opened the door further, and allowed Troy to step inside the room. Although nothing was physically happening to Troy and although it wasn't his grandpa in the hospital, Chad knew that Troy was still hurting as he could tell that Troy really cared about Gabriella, and the special bond shared between his two best friends was enough to spread the hurt.

"Hey Troy," Taylor greeted quietly from her sitting spot on Chad's bed. She knew Gabriella's grandpa personally, and so the red stains in Taylor's eyes were enough of an indicator that showed she was hurting also.

"Tay, what I'm about to ask you is something huge. I normally would never ask you for this, but I'm pleading with you now to give me Gabriella's mother's number. I need to get a hold of her." Troy had desperation in his voice. He had tried calling Gabriella several times, but her phone with either off or she was just ignoring him.

"Troy," Taylor looked around with desperation in her eyes. "I wish I could help you, but I don't even have it. I had an incident with my phone before leaving for Cannary earlier in the season, and I lost everyone's number. But I can tell you that Gabriella is safe right now. She's about three hours away from Albuquerque, however, her phone has died and she forgot her charger here."

"Fuck," Troy swore. He looked down at the ground, biting his bottom lip as he tried to decide something else to ask. Troy looked at Taylor again after a few seconds. "What are the chances that she'll run into _him_?" There was doubt in Troy's voice as he wasn't feeling the most confident. If he wouldn't have said 'I love you' to Gabriella the night before than he would be perfectly confident that Gabriella could handle herself against Austin, but now that he created stupid tension between them, Troy wasn't quite sure that Gabriella was strong enough to handle Austin, take care of her mother, and see her grandfather.

"Please don't ask me that, Troy," Taylor pleaded. It was in her response that Troy knew Gabriella was going to run into Austin, and Troy had no idea what would happen.

* * *

"Are you ready for this?" Lauren asked quietly. Gabriella and her were standing outside the hospital, an ambulance zooming past them with its sirens on. She didn't know whether or not to put her hand on Gabriella's shoulder in comfort and so she let her arm dangle awkwardly at her side.

"No," Gabriella breathed out. "No, I'm not."

Lauren didn't care if Gabriella liked her or not in that moment. Her motherly instincts took over and she put her arm around Gabriella's shoulder, drawing the teenage girl into her side for comfort and support. It broke her heart seeing Gabriella so fragile and weak.

"Come here," Lauren soothed as she led Gabriella over to a nearby wooden bench. "I promise you," she continued once they were sitting down, "that I am going to do everything in my power to make everything okay for you."

"Why didn't she call me?" Gabriella whispered.

There were bags underneath Gabriella's eyes from lack of sleep. No matter how hard she had tried in the car, she just couldn't fall asleep. And so after driving for a little over fifteen hours, there was no doubt in her mind that she looked like hell. She knew her sweatpants and sweatshirt were wrinkled and hanging loosely on her body, her hair had to be a complete mess as she was forced to pull it back due to lack of shower within twenty-four hours, and her emotions were running wild as she played the 'what if?' game.

"I'm sure your mother had her reasons. You have to keep in mind that she did call the house," Lauren gently said.

"I'm not talking about tonight. I'm talking about this past week. I talked to her, I text her, and I even e-mailed her—just to check to make sure that Brooke wasn't right." Tears escaped down Gabriella's face as she drew her knees up to her chest. "My grandpa was having breathing problems and he was going to the hospital for checkups, and yet, my mother didn't tell me."

"I'm sure she had her reasons…" Lauren trailed off, anger bubbling up in her body at hearing Gabriella's words. She wasn't angry at Gabriella, however, her anger was directed at a certain older woman who was biologically Gabriella's mother.

Gabriella nodded her head, having no one else to listen too, and so she was forced to believe in Lauren's words. "I'm scared," Gabriella admitted quietly.

Lauren drew Gabriella in for a hug, tucking the small girl into her chest as if she were a five year old girl. "I know you are." She ran her hands through Gabriella's ponytail. "We can stay out here for as long as you like."

"No," Gabriella rejected the offer. She pulled back with a blank look. "If we stay out here than I won't ever go in. We should go now."

* * *

The lights were bright, the smell of medication and sanitation circulated through her nose, and the other people rushing past her was an indication that Gabriella was no longer outside of the hospital, but rather she was making her way towards the waiting room.

It had only taken five minutes for Lauren and Gabriella to make their way through various hallways to reach the specific waiting room that housed her grandmother and mother. Gabriella abruptly stopped in the archway, looking at her mother for the first time since leaving for Cannary, her grandmother right next to her mom.

Anna had a tearstained face, her skin paler than normal compared to the older woman next to her. Gabriella's grandmother looked more put together than a normal person who had just found out that her husband had a serious heart attack.

"Gabriella?" Molly Grasser, her grandmother, was the first to speak. She stood up as Gabriella could only keep her darkened eyes on her mother who looked up in shock. Molly stepped forward and engulfed Gabriella into a hug, which broke Gabriella out of her trance.

Now was not the time to become weak. Gabriella had to step up her game in order to take care of her family. "Hey grandma," she forced out with a small smile and halfway cheery tone. "How are you doing?"

"I've missed you sweetie," Molly gushed as she pulled back to look at her granddaughter before pulling her back in with a small chuckle of happiness. "I'm okay right now. I think your mother is having trouble with this, though."

Gabriella glanced over at her mother who looked withdrawn from the world around her. "Gabriella?" Lauren called, placing her hand on Gabriella's shoulder softly. "I'm going to go get coffee after our long drive. Did you want anything, or does anyone want anything?"

Molly turned to look at Lauren. "You must be Lauren, Carlos' fiancée?" Lauren nodded with a small blush on her cheeks at being recognized. "I'm Molly. It was so nice of you to drive with Gabriella. We've been keeping in touch with Carlos the last couple of hours and he told us how you offered to come."

"I am so sorry for this. If there is anything I can do, then just tell me," Lauren offered.

Gabriella tore her eyes away from her mother once more before looking at Lauren, realizing for the first time that day just how lucky she was that her dad was marrying a woman who actually cared for her wellbeing and safety. And so Gabriella locked eyes with Lauren, the tension that used to circulate around them dissipated.

"Thanks," Gabriella whispered, however, she wasn't just thanking Lauren for her offer of coffee. She was thanking the woman for everything.

* * *

Even though Brooke hated working at the hospital, she still had made friends. And so, it was by these friends that she was able to check every morning if Gabriella's grandfather had been checked into the hospital, but it was every morning that the answer would be the same…every morning except this particular morning.

"What time is it?" Jason mumbled as the sunlight poured in through the open window.

Brooke rolled her eyes while she tossed Jason his pants and shirt. He was still wearing his boxers as he laid in her bed. She glanced down at her makeshift bed on the floor and scoffed as she remembered how drunk Jason got the night before.

"You need to get up and leave. I have to go home today," Brooke explained briefly. She finished zippering her suit case before grabbing her cell phone.

Jason looked around with a confused exterior. "You're going back to Albuquerque? I thought you were staying here?"

"Get up, now," she directed a little bit more loudly. "I don't have time for your bull shit about Kelsi. Grow some balls and treat her like she's supposed to be treated. If I was her, then I wouldn't want you right now either. At least not until you shaped up a little bit, and don't worry about Lucas. He's going home soon anyways after football camp. You really think that they're relationship will last?" Brooke snapped at Jason in one big rush. She had kept quiet the whole night before, but now it was time to tell Jason what to do so that way he would leave and never think about her ever again.

"Hey—" Jason started protesting once he realized that Brooke was basically telling him what to do.

"Listen, I need to leave. It's your choice if you want to stay and get caught by Harold, or I can sneak you out now. It's your death sentence."

* * *

Troy slipped out of his house without anyone noticing. He was so sick of the people surrounding him as there was only one person who he wanted to see. He felt his body craving Gabriella and the joy she brought him.

It was bad enough that she left for New Mexico with their relationship questionable, but now that he had a gut feeling that she was going to run into Austin, that was not good. Troy didn't know what he was going to do as he ran his hand through his disheveled hair.

He had an idea of talking to Carlos, but that would be a little awkward considering he was her father and he didn't want Carlos to think that he was stalking his only daughter. He could always try locating Anna online for her home phone number, but he didn't want to call Gabriella's mother and seem like he was tracking her down because he didn't trust her. All Troy knew was that he was worried about Gabriella and that he just wanted her to be safe and secure with strength.

"Troy?" A soft voice called to him. "Are you okay?"

Troy opened his eyes and looked at Kelsi who was holding hands with…Lucas. It was then that Troy knew what he had to do. No matter how suicidal his plan was, he knew that ultimately he just wanted Gabriella to be okay.

"I need your help Lucas," Troy spoke, ignoring Kelsi's concerned question. "Do you have a minute?"

Lucas looked confused for a moment before nodding his head, knowing that something was obviously wrong if Troy was asking him for help. "Yeah. What's up?"

And it was then that Troy put his plan into action. He might be considered the stupidest boyfriend ever, but he was worried and he knew that Gabriella would need comfort, and since Troy knew little of Gabriella's life back in New Mexico, he had to use the resources that he had...even if his resources consisted of Lucas and Austin.

"Are you sure?" Lucas asked once Troy was done explaining his request. "Because I can't promise you anything. And I don't know how my brother will react to this."

Troy nodded his head, no hesitation present in his attitude about the situation. "Yeah. Just make the call please."

* * *

"So he's in surgery now?" Gabriella asked hoarsely.

It had been three hours since Troy had talked to Lucas, however, Gabriella did not know what was coming her way as she had no idea what Troy had planned for her. She should have called him, but she was too preoccupied at trying to come up with an idea of how to talk to her mom. By now, Lauren and Molly were both sitting in the hospital's cafeteria while Anna and Gabriella were sitting in the waiting room, two warm sodas on the table before them.

"It's just an emergency bypass surgery," Anna mumbled numbly. She crossed her arms over her chest, trying to keep herself together.

"_Just_ a bypass surgery?" Gabriella asked with disbelief.

"He's going to be fine Gabriella," Anna said, emphasizing Gabriella's full name. "The doctor said that after surgery he should be fine. It was just a bit of blockage."

"Normal, healthy people don't just get a _little_ blockage, mom. He is sick, and he is in surgery, and I know that bypass surgeries are starting to become a little bit more common, but they still don't happen to normal people. You don't just go to the hospital for a checkup and end up lying on a table with your chest cut open."

"Stop it," Anna demanded, catching the attention of the people surrounding them. "Just stop using such blunt terms."

Gabriella took a breath to calm herself down, but that hardly worked as she turned to face her mother. "Why didn't you tell me? You had to have known, but yet, you call dad instead of me? I asked you day after day if everything was okay, but now we're waiting to see if grandpa will recover from this."

"I didn't know," Anna spoke quietly, going unnoticed by Gabriella who kept on talking.

"But this isn't the only time you've kept something from me, is it?" Gabriella accused. She didn't care what she was saying now as she just wanted to hurt her mother like her mother hurt her. "You must remember two months ago when you spoke to dad behind my back, making plans for me to live in Cannary."

"You chose to move. I was just presenting you with other options," Anna defended.

"I can't believe you would keep this from me," Gabriella finished.

"Do I look like I was prepared for my father to have a heart attack?" Anna snarled. "I literally got the phone call from my mother and rushed to the hospital as fast as I could. I had no clue that something like this was going to happen. I didn't even know that they were coming here for checkups."

Gabriella was about to open her mouth to apologize, but she froze in her spot as she watched her mother's face contort into anger once more.

"Did you invite _him _here? I thought you were dating Troy."

Gabriella turned her head and gulped as she took in who had just walked down the hallway. Her eyes had connected with the football players before she could look away.

"I'll go take care of him," Gabriella mumbled dejectedly. It had only taken seven steps before Gabriella was face to face with her old nightmare.

"Ella," he breathed out of relief.

"Austin, what the hell are you doing here?" There was no anger. Gabriella was way too tired for even more anger to enter her body.

She saw the hesitation in his eyes, but she refused to question him about it. "How are you?' He reached out for her hand, but she yanked it away from him. He looked hurt for a second before he rebounded quickly and started again. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

After her break up with the boy standing right in front of her, Gabriella had dreamt of many different conversations and scenarios that they could find themselves in, but not one of the scenarios included her being stuck at the hospital with Austin finding her.

Austin searched Gabriella's tired face and grasped onto her arm, making sure that she didn't pull back as he tried to read her feelings. He used to be so good at doing that, and now she seemed like a stranger.

"Please let me help you. You look exhausted Ella," he said in a smooth, deep voice.

Anna took Gabriella's hesitation as the wrong sign. She thought her daughter was battling to choose the right decision of either going or staying away from Austin, and so, even though Anna didn't like the boy who seemed to have such an impact over her daughter's life months ago, she pushed Gabriella in the direction of Austin, thinking she was doing her daughter a favor.

She didn't want Gabriella feeling like she was cheating on Troy by hanging out with her old boyfriend, and so she was just giving Gabriella an excuse to tell Troy that her mother made her hang out with Austin.

"Gabriella, we still have a couple more hours to wait for your grandpa before we can visit. You should go."

"Mom, I—"

"Go. I'll call you if anything happens or if Lauren needs to get a hold of you," Anna reassured her daughter.

"I don't have my cell phone. It's dead," she spoke numbly.

"Take mine then, and if anything happens I'll use your grandma's phone to get a hold of you. Now go, and try to get some sleep honey. You look so tired."

Gabriella flinched when Austin put his hand on her upper back, farther up than what she was expecting as in the back of her mind she couldn't help but doubt Austin's motives for coming to the hospital.

"It's beautiful out today," Austin commented for a conversation starter once they took their first step outside. "It's not too hot either. So, what do you want to do?"

"My grandfather is in surgery right now. I don't want to do anything." With the sun beating down on her, Gabriella felt all of a sudden sick to her stomach. She had barely eaten anything, as she took one bit of jell-o the hospital provided, but then threw the rest out because she wasn't hungry.

They were at the edge of the parking lot, their trail either leading them to the right or left of the sidewalk.

"Ella, I want to talk to you. I need to talk to you, and that conversation we had on the phone does not count. We need to do this in person," Austin gently lifted her chin, making Gabriella's tired eyes connect with his own. "When Luke called me an hour ago I thought he was crazy. I didn't think it was possible that you could be back in Albuquerque—especially since the circumstances are horrible, but then when he told me that Troy wanted to talk to me—"

"Troy?" Gabriella asked, perking up slightly. All thought of their previous date were pushed to the back of her mind as she couldn't stop her heart from beating erratically at just hearing his name. "He talked to you?"

Austin's eyes narrowed slightly, but he nodded his head nonetheless. "Yeah, I was shocked too. I'm pretty sure he thinks I'm some big pussy or something for not being able to speak to him. I was just really, really surprised that he was telling me to come and talk to you. If I was him, I would want me to stay as far away as possible."

Gabriella shut her eyes in annoyance. "I can't believe Troy would call you, especially since he knows that we have a history together." Gabriella took a step back. "You know what? He was wrong. I don't want to be by you. I want to be by myself and away from everyone here."

Austin reached out for Gabriella, not letting her go that easily. "Ella, I can't believe I'm saying this, but…he seems like a good guy." Austin's words were getting clogged in his throat as he tried to keep himself from showing his weakness. He cleared his throat, although his words were still raspy at the idea of losing Gabriella forever.

"He told me as much as he knew about this situation, and he wanted someone to check up on you. You haven't called him or text him he said?"

Gabriella shrugged, redness coating her cheeks as she realized how childish she sounded in that moment. "I didn't want to face him."

"He cares for you. Let me give you some advice here, and keep in mind that this advice is coming from a guy who royally fucked up in his last relationship with a girl who he is in love with." Austin made sure that Gabriella was looking at him and giving him her full attention. "He loves you, and with the way he spoke about you, I'm guessing that his feelings aren't just one way. You love him also, right?"

Gabriella didn't say anything because she didn't have the answer completely figured out yet.

Austin sighed. "Well, here's the advice: don't let him go. He's crazy for you—he must be really crazy if he's willing to call up your old boyfriend, and I hate to admit it, but he seems to take care of you. And so I am here until you leave for Cannary again because it is now my job to make sure that you eat, sleep, and keep living a little."

"Are you staying because Troy asked you too or because you're still in love with me?"

"My feelings don't matter right now. I'm actually supposed to tell you Troy's message before I forget," Austin explained. "He said, and I quote, 'I'm thinking of you Brie. I know that you'll be okay because you're strong like that. And I love you. I meant what I said at the beach,' and unquote."

Something about hearing Troy's message broke something inside of Gabriella. She hiccupped on accident as she tried to choke down a sob. Austin didn't even think about his actions as he wrapped his arms around Gabriella's sobbing body.

He tried to sooth her, but he had a feeling that only one person was able to do that, and at the moment, Troy was fifteen hours away.

"You love him, don't you?" Austin asked with his own tears in his eyes. In ways, Austin knew that whatever Gabriella said, it was going to be his and her goodbye. Whether she loved Troy or not, there was no way that Austin and Gabriella could ever be together again. There was just too much history between them.

Gabriella tried to calm herself down. The fear of her grandpa, the feelings for Troy, and the desperation she felt for Troy were all crashing down on her in that moment.

At tea, she had realized she was in love with Troy. But then she doubted herself because they had only known each other for a short time. And now, as she gripped onto Austin because she felt like her world was falling apart in that moment, she was given a light at the end of the tunnel.

Gabriella realized that if Troy could boldly state to Austin his love for her, then she could do the same. No more mental barriers would block her true feelings for the boy she had met in Cannary.

"I'm in love with him."


	29. Unknown Again

****

**Author's Note-I am so unbelieveably sorry for the longest wait ever! I know that a couple of you guys messaged me and asked me questions, and I'm sorry for not getting back to you. Life is so crazy right now with senior year, tennis ending, my job, and then my parents' separation. Things just get thrown at me, and so I wasn't even able to finish this chapter where I wanted it to end, and believe me, I had big plans for this chapter, but they just didn't happen. So instead, my big plans will happen next chapter for sure...please don't be mad.**

**

* * *

**

_This sucks! I can't think! I can't sleep! I can't eat! Is love supposed to hurt so?-Unknown-_

_

* * *

_

"So what's up with you and your mom?" Austin asked randomly. They were just sitting at the local park with Gabriella on the swing and Austin standing against the metal pole that supported the said swing.

Gabriella looked at him, kicking at the small rocks underneath her feet. "I don't know what you're talking about."

In fact, she did know exactly what he was talking about. How could she not? It was obvious, even to her drugged up grandfather who had gone through surgery and survived, that his daughter and granddaughter were upset with one another.

Austin rolled his eyes. "You always do that. You always push others away when you want to avoid hard issues."

Gabriella crossed her arms. "I do not," she said stubbornly. "I just don't want to talk about my issues with certain people."

Austin snorted now. "Don't feed me that bullshit Gabriella. You used to talk to me about anything and everything! Hell, you used to take me shopping and talk to me for hours about different colors." He smirked in victory as Gabriella sunk lower in her seat under his crucial eye. "I'm not asking you to tell me about your sex life," he pointed out, "but I am asking you to tell me what's bothering you."

Gabriella stood up. "First off, we used to date and that's why I would talk to you. Second, my issues don't concern you anymore and so I don't have to do anything you say. Third, you hardly know my anymore and so if I don't want to talk to you, then I don't have too."

"If you can't talk to me then who can you talk too?" Austin asked, getting closer to Gabriella. She could tell that his patience were running thin, but she didn't care. If she didn't want to talk then he couldn't make her.

"Maybe the reason I don't want to talk to you is because I can't trust you anymore. Did you ever think of that?" Gabriella snarled.

"How many times do I have to tell you that I didn't cheat?" Austin yelled back. Gabriella was wrong before. She wasn't just starting to irritate him. She already got him mad and now she was just pushing it. He stepped closer so that there was hardly room between the two teenagers. He looked down at Gabriella with a glare. "What you saw that night was nothing! I was fucking in love with you…I still am."

"Stop," Gabriella ordered, closing her eyes for a brief second. "Just stop before you say something that we're both going to regret."

Austin's tone turned softer. "I don't regret doing anything with you." For a second, Gabriella thought that Austin was going to break down, but instead, he cleared his throat and made his face blank. "The only thing I do regret is letting you go."

Gabriella wanted to remind him that she had a boyfriend. She wanted to tell Austin that she was in love with Troy Bolton. Gabriella should have said something about Troy to make Austin back off, but instead, she knew Austin well enough to trust him. No matter if he was lying to her about cheating or not, she knew Austin and she felt bad for him. She had made the choice to move on from Austin James, but Austin hadn't moved on from her, and since they were friends before they started to date, Gabriella wanted to push past her feelings and try to comfort Austin in a platonic way.

"Come on," Gabriella offered Austin a hand. "I want to go somewhere."

* * *

"She's been gone for three days and I have yet to hear from her," Troy stated dully. He turned in the computer chair he was sitting on. Troy had been on his computer, trying to locate Anna's number in Albuquerque. He was hoping that it would be online somehow, but yet, he came up with nothing. He rubbed his temple as Chad turned off the TV.

The two boys were in Troy's room, each doing their own thing. Chad had first been helping Troy, but after searching for twenty minutes, he had given up. Troy had not stopped though.

"Carlos said that she would be coming back in like two days. It'll be all good then," Chad said positively. "Her grandpa is doing fine in the hospital. He's recovering well and now everyone is not so tense anymore. Everything will be back to normal in no time."

Troy didn't believe Chad, but he put a smile on anyways. He knew that Gabriella would be coming back and then they could talk, but he wasn't sure that everything could go back to how things were before. He had told Gabriella that he was in love with her, and she didn't share the same feelings. Obviously, something had to change because Troy didn't think he could keep things the way they were.

"Hey, did Tay and Shar talk to you about her coming home party?" Chad asked randomly.

Troy hadn't heard a thing about some party, but he nodded his head anyways. This was just another thing that put Troy in a bad mood. "…Yeah. It sounds good."

Chad smiled, pleased that Troy was okay with Taylor and Sharpay planning the party with Carlos. "Awesome! So all you have to do now is just relax, go to basketball camp, and not worry so damn much. Gabriella's grandpa is—"

"Yeah," Troy said shortly, "I know. He's fine and recovering. It just seems like no one really cares that he had this massive surgery."

Chad looked at Troy, trying to read what his best friend was thinking, but found that there was some sort of road block in Troy's facial expressions. "Dude, this isn't like you. I've never seen you this pessimistic before. Are you sure everything's okay with you?"

"My girlfriend hasn't talked to me in days, however, I know that she's alive at least because she's managed to call Taylor, Sharpay, Carlos, and even Luke." Troy crossed his arms, showing just how bitter he was.

Chad wasn't buying Troy's story though. "It's not like you Bolton to get pissy that a girl hasn't called you; especially since Gabriella's mind probably isn't in the right place right now. She's not thinking straight, and you know that, so man up and admit to why you're really pissed."

Troy stood up, shaking his head. "You're right."

"I am?" Chad squeaked with surprise that Troy would easily admit it.

"I shouldn't be mad that she hasn't called, but I am and I can't change that." Troy walked over to Chad's doorway. In normal circumstances Troy knew that he wouldn't have been upset, but the fact that Gabriella didn't share his feelings when it came to their relationship hurt, and now that she wasn't talking to him just added to his already fucked up feelings. "I need to go clear my head."

* * *

"If you brought me here to torture me, then you've succeeded," Austin commented quietly. He had his hands in his pockets and his head down, purposefully looking away from Gabriella.

The brunette sighed before placing her hand around Austin's bicep. She tugged him from his spot and brought him closer to the water. "Do you remember this place?"

"Yeah. This is the place where I told you that I was in love with you. This is also the place where you told me the same thing." Austin looked up and continued to walk to the edge of the dock. Gabriella followed a step behind, watching as various emotions came across Austin's face.

"This is also the place where we first met." Gabriella looked at Austin, seeing him register this information. "It was at Josh's party and I found you at the edge of this dock, sitting quietly."

"I don't need a play-by-play. I am capable of remembering this," he snapped harshly before instantly regretting it. But Gabriella didn't give him time to continue as she kept on going, dismissing his outburst.

"We were friends before we started dating. That gives us a history that I don't want to ever forget." Gabriella scanned the empty park. Since the playground was rundown, kids no longer wanted to play at the old park. "You and I took our time—"

"I'm pretty sure we didn't take our time with our relationship. I'm also pretty sure that it was the third time that I saw you when I stuck my tongue down your throat." Austin chuckled fondly as his eyes glossed over just thinking about their times together.

Gabriella rolled her eyes while elbowing Austin in the side. "I was going to say that we took our time labeling our relationship. We tested one another out and learned the basics, but with Troy it's different. We jumped into a relationship without knowing close-to-nothing about one another." Her arms encircled her body, bringing warmth to her cold skin. "What I'm trying to say is that I want to be your friend again. And as your friend…I want you to forget about us as a couple."

"How many days are you here for?" Austin asked randomly.

"Two more. Lauren and I will leave early in the morning then."

His hand reached out, and found Gabriella's within seconds. "I don't know how to say goodbye."

* * *

Kelsi reached up as far as she could, but yet the pickles on the top shelf seemed to be so far out of reach. She grunted in frustration as she threw her hands down to her sides. All of a sudden, her favorite food didn't seem so important. As she started to backup she hit something solid.

"Whoa…I'm sorry…" Jason trailed off as he realized who he ran into. As his eyes landed on Kelsi the aisles all of a sudden felt too small. He pulled his hand away from her back and scratched his neck. "Are you okay?"

Kelsi stood there like a fish out of water. Her mouth opened, then closed, and then opened again. "Uh…yeah…it's my fault. I wasn't watching…"

"No harm done," Jason chuckled nervously. A heavy silence filled the air as Jason watched Kelsi look up at the ceiling and then down at the floor, all the while biting her lower lip. He smiled as some things never changed. He wanted to comment on how his best friend still did the childish things that made him fall in love with her in the first place. However, Jason didn't know how to say that without sounding like a creep or a jackass.

"Have you heard about Gabriella's grandfather? It's really sad that she had to leave suddenly," Kelsi said softly.

Jason trailed his eyes over her soft face before staring Kelsi right in the eye. "I heard through—" Jason stopped, figuring that telling Kelsi that he heard from Brooke about Gabriella's grandfather wasn't the best idea.

"Taylor and Sharpay?" Kelsi supplied kindly. "They came to me also. It's nice that they're planning a small party for her. It'll be comforting."

"Yeah," Jason agreed. "They called me once they heard and it is great that they're planning this. I heard Carlos is stoked that there's going to be some kind of party. I think he believes that will wipe Gabriella's problems away."

Kelsi crossed her arms, surprised at Jason's words. "You don't think this is a good idea?"

"Well…it's not a bad idea, but…if my grandpa just had a massive heart attack then I wouldn't want to come home and celebrate. I would probably just want to go to my room and sulk by myself." Jason then added on a second thought, "Or maybe…I'd want to sulk with one other person."

Kelsi knew that he was implying that he would want her with him, and usually, she wouldn't even question being with him. After all, they were best friends just weeks before. "And I'm sure that one person would be there for you, but Gabi's different. She's optimistic and peppy at times…I'm sure she'll love this," Kelsi said with hesitation. She no longer fully believed Taylor's and Sharpay's idea of a party.

"Are you saying that because I'm not optimistic and peppy like a cheerleader that I wouldn't like a party? Because I'm pretty sure no one in her position—whether they're pessimistic, optimistic, or realistic—wants to celebrate a heart surgery."

"You just don't understand," Kelsi sighed, "You've never lost anyone and so you don't understand."

"You're wrong. I've lost one person; someone who I love." Jason took a step back. "I have to go, but…it was nice talking to you."

"Jase?" Kelsi questioned. She wanted to know more. She needed to know more. "Wait, please?"

"I really have to go, but…I'll see you around. Probably at Gabi's party."

* * *

"So your grandma tells me that you have a new boyfriend? I'm going to have to meet him to approve," Gabriella's grandpa stated.

Gabriella looked him over and decided that hospitals did not suit her grandfather well at all. He looked so big in such a small hospital bed. His dark hair did nothing with the white sheets and pillows. Also, he was starting to get some color and personality back. This hospital room was too dull in Gabriella's opinion.

She giggled while her hand enclosed his. "He's so wonderful grandpa. I met him my first day in Cannary and ever since then…" Gabriella's eyes lit up just thinking about Troy. "Ever since then it's been like a movie. He treats me nicely, Troy never does anything to upset me, and he's always looking out for me."

"Good. That boy is supposed to do that."

Gabriella rolled her eyes, all of a sudden smiling at her grandpa with sadness in her eyes. "You know, I haven't called him yet. I haven't even told him that I was in Albuquerque."

"I'm sure he'll understand. Troy sounds very understanding."

"I can't expect him to be _that_ understanding."

"Well why didn't you call? I'm sure you had time while I was being cut open," he said bitterly.

"You never were one for being taken care of," Gabriella wryly stated before continuing. "I didn't call him because I was scared. I was scared for you, for leaving Cannary and coming back here, and I was scared because I realized while being with Austin the last couple of days that I am in love with Troy…and he loves me too."

"I don't know what teenagers think nowadays, but when I was your age, when two people loved each other than that was a good thing." Gabriella chuckled with her grandfather.

"This is a new feeling for me, and I can't explain it now, but when I see Troy tomorrow, then I'll have to have answers for him. I can't just let him follow me around acting as if everything's okay." Gabriella noticed that her grandpa was smiling at her. "What?"

"You've really grown up Gabriella. I'm proud of you."

Gabriella rubbed her eyes, stepping out of the hospital room. After talking for another thirty minutes Gabriella decided that it was time to say goodbye to her grandparents. It was later in the day and soon visitors wouldn't be allowed. She and Lauren were planning on leaving early in the morning the next day so that way they would get to Albuquerque by at least eight at night.

Her grandma, Molly, was the first to give Gabriella a hug. Although they were still in the hospital's lobby, now seemed like an appropriate time to say goodbye.

"Your mother didn't know your grandpa was sick," Molly whispered into Gabriella's ear while rubbing her back. "You should cut her some slack."

Gabriella smiled sadly into her grandma's sturdy shoulder. "It goes both ways grandma."

"I know." Molly pulled back, tears glistening in her eyes. She cleared her throat, stroking Gabriella's hair. "Tell your father I say 'hi' and that he should visit soon. I approve of Lauren and I look forward to attending their wedding if all is well with your grandpa."

"You'll get to meet Troy then."

"I know. Your grandpa said that he would fill me in when he wakes up for dinner. He said that we have to debate whether or not Troy is good enough."

A clearing of the throat broke the pair apart. Gabriella looked at her mother standing off to the side with Lauren patiently.

Brown eyes met their match as Gabriella stood in front of Anna awkwardly. "We should be pros at saying goodbye," Gabriella murmured to break the ice. Gabriella didn't know what she was expecting, but when Anna wrapped her arms around her she was surprised. "Bye mom."

"I'll see you soon," Anna whispered as if it were a secret.

"What?"

"Just trust me," Anna pulled back with a small smile. She slowly ran her hand down Gabriella's cheek, pushing hair out of her face. "I'll see you when you least expect it honey."

"I don't understand," Gabriella whispered as a tear leaked down her cheek. "God," she complained, wiping the water off her face, "I'm crying like a baby."

Anna chuckled. "I'll call you tomorrow. You better go now before it gets too late."

It was a 'goodbye' that neither Anna nor Gabriella expected, but it happened so naturally that it led Gabriella to believe that maybe things weren't as fucked up as they seemed.

* * *

Troy kicked the little rock in front of him as he stuffed his hands in his jean pockets. He looked around at all the shops on the boardwalk and scoffed. Everyone else seemed to be in this great mood but him, and that made him even more upset.

"Wow, who died?"

Troy looked up, but his facial expressions didn't change. He had never felt this worried, upset, and disappointed before. He had no idea how to handle these overwhelming feelings, and just the fact that he felt overwhelmed by his feelings made him even madder at Gabriella.

"Don't joke about that Amanda. Someone almost did."

Amanda stayed in tune with Troy as she followed him down the boardwalk. She was a little too close, but Troy didn't say anything. Gabriella was probably with Austin and so he had the right to hang out with friends who were girls—even though this girl was attracted to him slightly.

Amanda looked at Troy sympathetically. "I heard about Gabriella's grandfather. That sucks majorly." She glanced around and noticed that Troy was walking to the very end of the boardwalk where very few people were compared to around the shops. "I also heard that she's out of town."

"Yup," Troy sneered. "But I wouldn't know that if I didn't talk to her father and her other friends who are obviously more important than her boyfriend."

"Hey," Amanda put her hand on his shoulder, stopping him next to the railing that overlooked the ocean. Troy looked at Amanda, and it wasn't until their eyes connected that she continued, moving just a little bit closer so that there was about an inch between their pelvises. "Any girl would be lucky to have you and if Gabriella can't tell that then she doesn't deserve you."

Troy cocked his head to the side. His thought process was moving slower than usual, and so it took him a moment to realize what Amanda was getting at. Troy all of a sudden felt too close. He should have backed up minutes ago, but when he went to back up his body hit the railing.

"Although I'm mad right now…I'm still in love with Brie. We'll get through this. I'm sure of that." There was no hesitation in Troy's words. He was in love with Gabriella and he would remain loyal to her.

Amanda looked surprised for a minute, but that emotion quickly left her face. She giggled while moving her hand down his shoulder to his bicep. "Oh Troy…I've known you for years now. You never change—always being optimistic. How do you know that you're in love with Gabriella when you haven't even given anybody else a chance." She moved closer yet again as Troy squirmed.

He was still Amanda's friend -although he was finding that being her friend was becoming more difficult each passing day—but he didn't want to hurt her physically by pushing her off of him. He wanted to lightly dodge her, and move off to the side, but before he could do that, her lips were on his.

The kiss lasted five seconds before Troy yanked his head back and lightly gripped her upper arms. He moved her backwards forcefully, taking two huge steps off to the side so that he couldn't be trapped against the railing again.

"Whoa!" He put distance between them, shoving his hands out in front of his body. "I'm in love with Brie. Not you, but her. That was crossing the line Amanda."

"You're in love with her?" Amanda spat out. Troy was confused at first as he had never heard such venom in Amanda's tone, but as she took one step closer to him, he knew instantly that she was no longer a friend. He didn't believe in being friends with someone you kissed or didn't respect, and as of now, he had no respect for her whatsoever.

"I love her. I really do," Troy confirmed, "And if you ever try this again then I'm sure Brie won't handle it too well…and let's just say that she won't be too pleased with you."

Troy realized for the first time that day that maybe he shouldn't be _that_ disappointed in Gabriella. He was just feeling a little lonely and left out since she didn't call him, but maybe she had her reasons? He would find out soon enough as he couldn't prevent Gabriella coming back to Cannary. Troy was just a little concerned about the state of how she will come back. He could imagine her being sleep deprived, with bags underneath her eyes. Troy decided that no matter how she was, he would take care of her…and then they would talk.

* * *

Gabriella dropped her duffel bag into the trunk of Lauren's car, sighing heavily as she was too tired to be up, but she wasn't tired enough to actually sleep.

"You look horrible Montez," a feminine voice spoke out.

Gabriella was confused since it was before five in the morning. No human person should be up before that time.

"What are you doing here Brooke? I thought you were in Cannary?"

Gabriella turned around to take in her old friend. Brooke looked good as she was wearing her usual tight jeans and shirt that revealed cleavage.

"I heard about your grandpa and came back home. I figured the hospital needed me now." She was still her cocky self, but at least she was there for Gabriella. In ways, leaving her grandpa now was easier knowing that she had a friend to keep tabs on him through the hospital.

"It's not the only thing that needs you," Gabriella admitted quietly. She shyly looked at her, swallowing her pride. "I was wrong the other night. I should have listened to you, but the facts didn't add up right. I even asked my mom, and she swears she didn't know anything."

"Stop. You don't have to justify yourself. If the situation was reversed we both know that I wouldn't bother apologizing." Brooke looked to her side before smiling at Gabriella once more. "I'm not going to say goodbye because I'm thinking about coming back for your father's wedding." Before Gabriella could question it, Brooke continued, "Harold invited me. But I do know that someone else wants to speak to you before you take off."

Austin walked up alongside Brooke, his hands in his front pockets, looking more sheepish than ever. "I had to come see you one last time."

"We were never good with saying goodbye."

"So I'm going to go start my shift at the hospital. I'll tell your grandpa that you and Lauren took off okay. I'm sure he's going to drill me with questions about Troy," Brooke smiled slyly before hugging Gabriella goodbye. "I'll see you in a couple of weeks. I promise everything's going to be okay, but if I were you, I would keep some people closer than others when you return home."

"What do you mean?" Gabriella asked, letting go of her friend.

"There are some people who are also attracted to Troy…or at least that is the rumor around town. I don't know much more, but I do know that Amanda is no friend," Brooke warned.

That was Brooke, and it made Gabriella smile. Her friend always had the gossip, and so Gabriella had no reason to second guess her. She wasn't going to make that mistake again.

"Thanks."

When Brooke walked away, she squeezed Austin's arm in encouragement. It was strictly platonic as Gabriella watched them interact with each other.

"I can't believe you're up this early," Gabriella commented to break the silence. "I used to have to drag you out of bed."

Instead of cracking a smile like she would have expected, he stared at her as if he was evaluating her. She felt nervous under his intense stare—like she was exposed to his eyes only.

"Austin, you're making me kind of nervous. I've had a long couple of days, and I don't want to play anymore mind games."

"Don't leave," he whispered. "Stay here. Don't stay just for me, but stay for your grandparents and for your mother. You've gone so long without your father. It can be like you've never left."

He took a step closer, but she took a step back. Tears glistened in her eyes because of his request. "I don't understand. Why are you telling me this?"

"Isn't it obvious Ella?" Austin took two more steps so that he was cornering her against the car. "I am still in love with you," he whispered. "I know you love Troy, but…" he was breathing heavily, slowly lifting his hand up to cup her cheek.

She turned just in time, only to have his fingertips ghost across her skin. "You cheated on me. That's not loving someone, and to be honest, I don't think I could ever fall in love with you again. I can't fall in love with anyone as long as Troy is around, and I hope he's around for a very long time."

Austin shut her eyes, leaning his forehead against Gabriella's. She looked down at her feet, not being able to look at Austin's face when he was that close. "I was waiting for you in Jake's guest room."

"Stop," Gabriella choked out, knowing that Austin was remembering the night she walked in on him and Emma together.

She tried to turn her head again, but Austin's hand reached out, and kept her in place. Their foreheads were still connected, although Gabriella felt like their connection was burning her.

"You were talking to Brooke, but you said that you would be upstairs in five minutes. I waited for you, and when the door opened in the dark room, I thought it was you." Austin breathed in deeply, savoring the smell of the girl he loved. "I stood up, but noticed right away that it was just Emma. She was so wasted—at least that's what she acted like."

"I don't want to listen to this Austin." She knew that no matter what he said, she could never get back together with him.

"You have to listen," Austin whispered before clearing his scratchy throat. "She had some lame excuse about her stomach hurting her. She had me backed up against the wall of the bedroom, kind of like how you and I are standing now, and she wanted me to check out her stomach just to make sure there were no bruises."

"I didn't know what to do. Before I knew what was happening, her hands started going for my zipper, and my jeans were already loose to begin with. You always used to comment on how I should wear a belt."

"And that's when I walked into the room," Gabriella filled in. "You didn't want to use force on her—"

"Because I'm a guy who would never intentionally hurt a girl, emotionally or physically."

"But you did hurt me. You accused me of cheating and the whole school turned on me. I lost nearly all of our friends because of you," Gabriella pointed out, finally pulling back her head so that he could no longer comfort himself with her warm skin.

"I need to know if you forgive me because I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Ella."

Gabriella was surprised by her next sentence. "I forgive you…but I can't stay. I have responsibilities in Cannary. I have a boyfriend there. But most importantly, I have potential there. I can actually start over and rethink things."

"I was afraid of that answer," Austin murmured. "You're one of a kind Ella."

A clearing of the throat broke the two apart. Austin finally stepped back, smiling weakly as Gabriella looked down at her feet again, unable to meet Lauren's or Austin's eyes.

"Are you almost ready Gabriella?" Lauren asked.

Gabriella glanced at Austin. "Yeah, I'm ready to leave." Lauren got into the car, letting Gabriella and Austin have one last moment alone. "Austin I—" She stopped as Austin bent down and kissed the corner of her mouth.

"I said that I wasn't good at saying goodbye, and so I'm refusing to say it. But I will say 'see you later' because I have a feeling that we're going to see each other again sometime…that is if you want to see me?"

Gabriella nodded her head slowly. "I would like that."

He led her over to the car, opening the door for her. And as he shut the door, Gabriella couldn't help but think about how in fifteen hours, she would get to see Troy, and tell him how she really felt.

* * *

Gabriella felt exhausted. There was no describing how her body was undergoing cycles of numbness, tiredness, and sadness. The numbness was the best part because that was when Gabriella just floated through tossing and turning in her seat during the car ride home. She could try to relax and shut her eyes for peace, but then her body would convulse involuntarily. Sleep wanted to come and overtake all of her senses but her mind would not settle down. And then once she decided that sleep would not consume her body the reality of almost losing her grandfather devoured her thoughts. She's not a five minute drive away anymore, but a fifteen hour drive, and if anything were to ever happen again, she might not be so lucky and the loss of family might actually occur.

"Are you hungry?" Lauren asked hesitantly. She glanced at Gabriella, a sympathetic look adorning her face. "You haven't eaten anything in a while."

"I'm not…" Gabriella trailed off, looking away from Lauren and instead looking out of the window. Tears glistened in her eyes as she curled her feet underneath her body. "…hungry. I just want to get home."

All of a sudden, saying the word _home_ felt weird. She loved living with her dad, but what if something happened in Albuquerque? How would she get back to help out?

"It's okay if you miss them. Your dad will understand if you tell him that you want to visit more often." Lauren glanced at Gabriella again. "I'm sure we can work something out with your mother. Maybe you can visit once every month?"

Gabriella noticed for the first time that Lauren had bags underneath her eyes too. "Are you sure you don't want me to drive?" She was avoiding Lauren's words, but Gabriella was okay with that. She didn't want to talk about her issues, and so she would do anything to avoid them. "You look tired."

Lauren cracked a smile. "I don't think you're up for driving either. Your dad is going to have a fit when he sees you."

"I don't look _that_ bad," Gabriella protested, for the first time since they got into the car she smiled lightly.

Lauren's mood changed, the smile faltering on her face. "You know, your mom and I talked while you were with Austin. She's worried about you."

"I know. Deep down she cares and she loves me, but sometimes that isn't enough to keep two people connected. She's my mother, and I love her, but…I'm just emotionally drained right now. I can't keep switching modes like this. I can't go from being happy one moment and then sad the next. There has to be a balance, right?"

"I'm sorry," Lauren whispered. "I'm sorry that you were put through this. Right now everything is jumbled up, but things will get better. They have too."

Gabriella nodded her head. "Yeah, I just wish Troy was here…"

Lauren watched as the teenager curled up in a little ball, closing her eyes and ending the conversation permanently. It broke her heart to see Gabriella so torn.

"I wish he were here too," Lauren murmured once she was sure Gabriella was asleep. Lauren truly believed that Troy was who Gabriella needed in that moment.


End file.
